All you need is love
by lauramariecullen
Summary: -"Bella, te lo digo como su madre-añadió Esme-. Tíratelo." Isabella Swan,una joven publicista se reencuentra con un viejo amigo,¿qué pasará cuando se sienta atraída por él?¿Y si todos le insisten para que haga algo?¿Podrá la atracción vencer a la timidez?
1. Accidentada

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo__ ), son de Stephenie Meyer . Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía! _

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **_**Accidentada**_

"_Estupendo. ¿Dónde está la inspiración cuando la necesitas? En mi cabeza no, desde luego_." Bella paseaba de forma compulsiva por su despacho, consciente de que le quedaban escasos minutos. Hoy tenía la presentación de su propuesta para la nueva campaña publicitaria de una marca de telefonía muy conocida.

Era en estos momentos de total desesperación cuando se preguntaba a sí misma por qué no habría terminado aceptado un trabajo en el que no hiciese falta la creatividad. Quizás cajera de supermercado, o aparcacoches, qué más da… Simplemente algo en lo que no hubiese que pensar constantemente. Miró distraídamente su escritorio, donde se encontraba una caja de _Ibuprofeno 600mg_. Inconscientemente alargó la mano y se tomó uno, con la esperanza de al menos, relajar el incesable dolor de cabeza que venía persiguiéndola, prácticamente, desde que acabó la universidad y empezó a trabajar en aquella empresa de locos.

"_Ok, Bella, tú puedes. Los miras a la cara, y le sueltas el discurso de tu vida. Después podremos irnos a casa, meternos en el jacuzzi o pegarle patadas al saco de boxeo que Emmett tiene en el ático pensando que es tu jefe, lo que prefieras_" pensó mientras se miraba en el gran espejo que estaba encima de un escritorio y apretaba la mandíbula en un vano intento de parecer una mujer de armas tomar.

Últimamente Rosalie había estado muy ocupada dándole a Bella lecciones de cómo hacerse su hueco en la agencia. Según ella, su amiga era demasiado débil, cosa que Rose no podía permitir.

_—¡Ahora vas allí y los machacas! ¿¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO ISABELLA?? —_le había gritado por teléfono hace unas horas—. _ERES UNA MUJER FUERTE E INDEPENDIENTE, NO NECESITAS QUE UNOS IMBÉCILES SUPERVISEN CADA MOVIMIENTO QUE HACES SOLO PORQUE TENGAN EL CROMOSOMA Y. ¡¡AMBAS SABEMOS QUE PODRÍAS ARRANCARLES LAS CABEZAS A ESOS IDIOTAS SIN ESFUERZO POR SU POCO CONTENIDO!! SIN EMBARGO… ¿QUÉ PODRÍAN HACERTE A TI?_

—¡¡NADA!! —chilló, emocionada por el discurso de su amiga.

_—¿¿QUÉ HAS DICHO??_

—NO PUEDEN HACERME NADA, PORQUE YO TENGO TOOODA LA INTELIGENCIA QUE A ELLOS LES FALT…

Estaba tan emocionada, dando incluso puñetazos en la mesa, que no advirtió que Mike había entrado. Estaba apoyado en la puerta, con unos papeles en la mano y una sonrisa divertida en los labios…

Sonrió ante el reciente recuerdo. Seguramente Mike había entendido que estaba hablando con Rose. Había presenciado ya demasiados numeritos de las amigas como para conocerlas a la perfección.

Pensando en tonterías, se sentó en su cómodo sillón, regalo que recibió de Alice cuando se enteró de que Bella tenía despacho propio en la importante agencia de publicidad _Icanteachyouhowtodoit_. Al mirar el reloj, a Bella casi se le cae el alma a los pies… ¡Faltaban dos míseros minutos para la presentación! Corriendo, cogió su maletín de cuero, que gritaba por todos lados "_Hola soy extremadamente caro y dentro solo llevo un papel, que posiblemente sea un billete de metro de hace una semana_". Siempre le había hecho gracia ver a todas esas personas corretear de un lado para otro con un traje de diseño y un maletín en la mano. Ahora era parte de ellos. Ella, Isabella Marie Swan era ahora _alguien_.

Dejó atrás su despacho y fue corriendo hasta el ascensor, el cual tenía un letrero indicando que estaría fuera de servicio durante una hora debido a una inspección rutinaria. Bella sintió unas enormes ganas de estrangular al técnico de mantenimiento. _Tenía_ que llegar a la planta diez en menos de un minuto… Y estaba en la cuatro. Desesperada corrió hasta las escaleras y empezó a subirlas como una loca. Ni siquiera se detuvo a quitarse los zapatos. Intentó no pensar en su torpeza y utilizar la barandilla como ayuda para evitar posibles caídas, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no serviría para nada.

Justo cuando esta idea pasó por su mente y cuando le faltaban unos cuantos peldaños, la nueva becaria, Lauren Mallory, una chica realmente insoportable, apareció de la nada. Bella no pudo evitar chocar con ella, como tampoco pudo evitar el perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás, debido ante todo a la incomodísima falda de tubo que llevaba y a los zapatos _Prada_ que bien podían ser preciosos pero ponían en serio peligro la vida de quien los llevase a cada paso. Sintió como se golpeaba la cabeza contra el duro suelo y varios escalones en la parte inferior de la espalda. Por no pensar en la postura casi imposible de sus pies, totalmente torcidos.

Poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros, todos visiblemente asustados, y es que había sido una caída seria.

—Ayyy —logró decir Bella, intentando incorporarse—. Mis tobillos…

Tres chicos que solo conocía de vista la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, lo que fue casi imposible.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— la voz del señor Uley, el jefe de todos los presentes sonó por detrás de la multitud.

Al ver a Bella tirada en el suelo lanzó un gemido de disgusto.

—Se-señor, iba a la reunión pe-pero el ascensor no se podía co-coger y por eso vine por las escaleras. Y luego, no me fijé que Mallory venía en dirección contraria y me choqué —contó Bella, intimidada por la mirada de su jefe.

—No pasa nada señorita Swan. Pero dígame, ¿está usted bien? ¿Puede andar?

Bella intentó poner un pie en el suelo sin la ayuda de uno de los muchachos y soltó un grito.

—Eso complica las cosas… —suspiró el señor Uley. Después se alejó unos pasos, sacó un móvil y gritó—: ¡Newton! Venga a la escalera de la planta diez, su chica necesita ayuda para un asunto.

En cuestión de segundos, un preocupado Mike llegó y corrió al lado de Bella.

—Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿¿Estás bien??

Bella empezó a contar la historia otra vez, mientras sonreía tímidamente a su novio. Laconocía como para saber que caerse por unas escaleras era algo tan normal para ella como desayunar, o incluso respirar.

—Verás Newton, hay una reunión muy importante que debería haber empezado ya. Estoy seguro de que sabías al _dedillo_ lo que la señorita Swan quería mostrarnos. Así que, si no te importa, coge la propuesta e intenta defenderla en su nombre —tanto él como Mike parecían preocupados, y era normal. El joven solo transformaba las ideas en algo _material_. Es decir, era el que se sentaba delante del ordenador y hacia todo lo que Bella le decía, y además, contaba con la ayuda de otros técnicos como él. Nunca había presentado ninguna propuesta. Ni siquiera había hablado delante de más de 20 personas. Sin embargo necesitaba hacer esto para demostrarle a Bella que realmente la quería y que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, a dar un paso más en su relación. Esa relación que llevaba estancada tanto tiempo.

Bella se sintió decepcionada, al mismo tiempo que aliviada. Había trabajado mucho en el proyecto como para que ahora lo presentara otra persona que no fuese ella, pero al mismo tiempo se alegró de que si no gustaba, las críticas no le lloverían. Al menos de momento.

Se sentó en un escalón para que los demás pudiesen volver a sus labores y miró a Mike. Este se sentó a su lado.

—Muchas gracias por esto… —le susurró mientras esperaba que Angela, una amiga que trabajaba con ella llegase para acercarla al hospital, su tercer hogar (el primero era el suyo y seguido muy de cerca se encontraba la oficina).

—No seas tonta, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti —sonrió él mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda.

—Aaaaaaaaaay —gritó Bella cuando le tocó la dolorida zona lumbar.

—Lo-lo siento —le dijo horrorizado.

Justo entonces llegó Angela con un fornido muchacho de maquetación, el cual la cogió en brazos con toda la delicadeza que pudo y la bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.

—¡Después te llamo! —le grito Mike desde donde se había quedado. Bella le levantó el pulgar mientras se perdía escaleras abajo.

Una vez dentro del asiento trasero del coche de Angela, Bella se relajó un poco, intentando no pensar en los pinchazos que sentía en su dolorido cuerpo. Ignoraba que iba a hacer si resultaba que tenía rota una de las dos piernas. Se imaginó a su amiga Alice todo el día en su casa, ayudándola en todo lo que hiciese. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Quería con locura a Alice, pero ya había pasado la etapa de vivir con ella. Habían convivido durante los cuatro años de universidad y solo hacía unos meses que se las dos se habían separado, para comenzar sus vidas como adultas. Se puso a pensar en la suerte que tuvieron Alice y Rosalie, sus dos mejores amigas, al encontrar el amor de su vida. Las conocía desde pequeñas, al igual que a sus prometidos, Emmett y Jasper.

Siempre le resultó gracioso que se enamoraran los hermanos de unos con los de otros, como si el amor fuese algo tan fácil de encontrar. Alice y Emmett Cullen vivían solo a tres calles de Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Cuando tenían 5 años entraron juntos a preescolar, y desde ahí se han amado intensamente, aunque empezasen a salir más tarde, cuando estaban en el instituto.

Bella se rió al recordar todo esto. Su infancia había sido increíblemente feliz. A los 7 años se mudó a Forks, en Washington, por el trabajo de su adorado padre. El mismo día que llegó, fue a un parque con su madre. Cuando se estaba columpiando, el niño más grande que había visto en toda su vida se puso frente a ella y le dijo que necesitaba aquel columpio para que se sentase su "Rossie". Como Bella no se inmutó, el chico se acercó más a ella, asustándola tanto que acabó cayéndose de espaldas y manchándose su camiseta favorita de arena. Una señora muy joven llegó corriendo y gritando algo que Bella no pudo entender debido al ruido que ella misma hacía al llorar. Aquel niño grandote la había atemorizado.

—Cariño, no llores, Emmett es un tonto… —le dijo la señora a la niña, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Soy Esme, su madre, y te aseguro que esta tarde se va a quedar sin merendar.

Bella dejo de llorar y se rió al ver como el niño empezaba a gritar, como si le hubiesen dicho que su perrito acababa de ponerse enfermo.

_—Emmie_ no te preocupes, yo te daré una de mis galletas, de esas de dinosaurios —susurró una niña de pelo rubio al grandullón, al cual se le iluminó la cara.

—Emmett, haz las paces ahora mismo con esta niña tan bonita- dijo Esme mientras se daba la vuelta e iba a hablar con mi madre para explicarle lo ocurrido.

Él se dirigió de nuevo hacia Bella, la cual tembló, asustada de nuevo por su tamaño. Sin embargo una hermosa sonrisa acentuada por un par de hoyuelos apareció por la cara de este.

—¡Hola! Siento mucho lo de antes, a veces soy muy bruto —se rió sonoramente—. Soy Emmett Cullen, y esta es Rosalie Hale. ¿Tú quién eres? No te he visto antes, ni en el colegio ni nada —se quedó pensando y abrió la boca—. ¡¡No me digas que te escapas para no ir al colegio!! Eso molaría _muuuucho_. ¡¡Podrías ser mi mejor amiga y así nos escaparíamos juntos para no ir al cole!!

—¡Emmett no seas burro, por favor! Está claro que es nueva aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió Rosalie con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Esto... Sí, acabo de mudarme de Phoenix… Yo soy Bella, Bella Swan —dijo muy sonrojada.

De pronto una niña que para asombro de Bella iba bailando de un lado para otro se paró a su lado y la cogió de las manos.

—Bella ¡que bella, bella, Bella es bella! —canturreó mientras daba saltitos. Después se rió con muchas fuerzas y le dio un abrazo a la sorprendida niña—. Me llamo Alice Cullen, y estoy segurísima de que vamos a ser… ¡¡Las mejores amigas del mundo!!

Desde entonces, Alice, Rosalie y Bella habían sido inseparables. Bella también se llevaba muy bien con los chicos, pero no tenía tanto trato con ellos. Cuando hacía mal tiempo, las chicas solían quedar en casa de Bella ya que era la única libre de "niños" que pudiesen molestarlas.

Además, en Forks el mejor colegio que había era solo femenino, y ni los Swan, ni los Cullen, ni los Hale dudaron en llevar a sus hijas ahí, todos querían lo mejor para las encantadoras señoritas.

—Bella, ¿qué piensas? Te noto muy distante hoy —dijo Angela sacando a Bella de su ensimismamiento.

—Nada Ang, estoy acordándome de cuando era una cría y conocí a los Cullen y a los Hale —resondió sonriéndole.

Angela se rió, también era de Forks. Se habían conocido en uno de los últimos años de instituto, ya que antes no coincidieron en la misma clase.

Había tráfico, como siempre en Nueva York. Le encantaba su ciudad. Había pasado aquí casi cinco perfectos años, y esperaba que fuesen muchos más. Sabía que era un tópico eso de que la mejor ciudad del mundo era Nueva York, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo. Conocía muchos sitios, le encantaba viajar, pero sinceramente, había encontrado aquí un hogar. Además todos sus amigos, que eran como su familia estaban aquí. ¿Qué razón había para no pensar que era una de las mujeres más afortunadas que conocía? Lo tenía claro, que no estaba _enamorada_. Es decir, sí, salía con alguien que la trataba genial, y con quien se lo pasaba muy bien. Pero tenía claro que nunca acabaría viviendo con él, ni se encontraba en sus planes de futuro. Realmente no sabía cómo había empezado la relación. Que ella recordase, nadie había dicho "_está bien, desde ahora somos novios, ¿entendido?_". Pero quizás aquello no fuese necesario. Simplemente un día se besaron, a la semana siguiente volvieron a besarse, al mes siguiente quedaron para cenar, y después se despertó entre sus brazos. Nadie planea esas cosas. Surgen solas. Quizás Mike era todo lo que el destino le deparaba… Pensó en la cara de Alice cuando miraba a Jasper, en su mirada, en cómo le temblaba el pulso cuando estaba cerca, a pesar de los siglos que hace que se conocen. Bella suspiró, y decidió no volver a pensar en el tema. De momento.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno… ¡¡Ha sido mi primer capítulo publicado!! Estoy muuuy feliz__ espero que os guste, si es que lo lee alguien jajaja. Soy nuevisisisima aquí. Espero que la inspiración me acompañe, y no me falle, ¡como a Bella!_

_Un saludo a tods, __**lauramariecullen.**_


	2. Paciente del Doctor Cullen

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Paciente del Doctor Cullen**

Bella vislumbró el bonito hospital mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del coche y se despedía de Angela, dándole las gracias. "_Bueno, al menos tengo enchufe, no tendré que esperar mucho…_" Pensó mientras un enfermero la ayudaba a sentarse en una silla de ruedas para transportarla al interior.

Una vez dentro, fue como pudo a recepción y se dirigió a una joven enfermera que estaba mirando unos papeles detenidamente.

—Perdone, me llamo Isabella Swan, y soy paciente del doctor Cullen… ¿Le podría decir que estoy esperándolo?

La mujer elevó una ceja, como dudando de si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

—¿El doctor Cullen, eh? No eres la _primera_ que me pregunta hoy por él —añadió como si eso le molestase.

—Bueno, es muy buen doctor, ¿no? —no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir la mujer con sus miradas amenazadoras. Sabía que Carlisle Cullen era muy atractivo, pero nunca le habían montado el numerito de "_la-enfermera-celosa-de-la-paciente_". Y había ido muchas veces a preguntar por Carlisle. Muchas.

—Eh, sí, claro… —la enfermera cogió un teléfono que había por allí y empezó a hablar con una voz totalmente diferente, con un tono meloso, en lo que a Bella le pareció un intento ridículo de sonar sexy—. Señor Cullen, aquí hay una señorita que desea que la atienda… No, no es la señora Stewart de nuevo… Pues, dice ser Isabella Swan… Ajam, bueno, le dire a Alec que la lleve… Sí, es que está en silla de ruedas… Vale, muchas gracias —suspiró y llamó a otro número, al tal Alec. Al rato apareció este y llevo a Bella hasta una sala de consulta.

Una vez allí, la subió a la camilla y se despidió, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo.

Bella se relajó, miró el techo durante unos minutos, y al rato notó como se le cerraban los parpados. Llevaba noches durmiendo fatal, debido a la sobrecarga de trabajo. Y todo para que al final, ni siquiera pudiese presentarlo… Todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Pasó el tiempo y Carlisle no llegaba. Bella no podía aguantar más. Pensó que no le daría vergüenza dormir un poco si quien le despertase fuese ni más ni menos que el señor Cullen, es decir, alguien que la había visto crecer y que era como un padre para ella. Se acomodó más y cerró de manera definitiva los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que podría haber pasado un huracán y ella no se habría enterado. Era una de sus características: si estaba exhausta, nada ni nadie conseguiría hacerla _volver_ a la consciencia hasta que su cuerpo estuviese recuperado mínimamente. Sin duda esto fue un problema cuando alguien del calibre de Emmett Cullen entró a formar parte de su vida. Bella recordaba las innumerables veces que había salido de su sueño con unos cuantos garabatos en la cara, o papeles pegados en la espalda tipo "_Emmett Cullen no puede ser más sexy_" o "_Conoce al placer en forma humana… __emmettcullen666arrobagmailcom_ _"_. Lo peor es que una de estas veces incluso salió a la calle inconscientemente, sin ni siquiera mirarse en el espejo. Emmett aún se tiraba al suelo, llorando de la risa cuando recordaba a una tal neoyorquina69arrobahotmailcom, que por lo visto, le había agregado al _MSN _debido a una "recomendación" que le habían hecho.

Sin recordar donde estaba, Bella comenzó a abrir los ojos, e inmediatamente vio los fluorescentes tan característicos del hospital. Poco a poco fue tomando consciencia de lo que había ocurrido. Se intentó incorporar, sintiendo un profundo dolor de espalda. Sin duda tendría unos buenos cardenales para recordar el suceso de las escaleras.

Se dio cuenta de que el Doctor Cullen ya estaba allí, dándole la espalda a Bella mientras inspeccionaba unas radiografías en el negatoscopio.

Suspiró aliviada, por fin podría irse a casa aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en su_ coma particular_.

—Hola Carlisle, perdona que me haya dormido aquí, no sabes la semanita que he tenido… —dijo mientras intentaba sentarse. Se quedó con la boca abierta. _Ese _no era Carlisle. No había ni rastro del pelo rubio del padre de sus mejores amigos. En su lugar había una bonita tonalidad broncínea, extrañamente familiar—. Pe-perdón, había pedido que me atendiese el doctor Cullen —Bella intentó no volver a abrir la boca cuando aquel _extraño_ se dio la vuelta para observarla.

"_Dios mío… ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo? Bella, respira, a ver, que hay tíos mucho mejores por ahí… Venga, ¡Lista mental! 1. Johnny Deep. No, no más quisiera Johnny Deep tener esos ojos… Valensi. ¿NICK VALENSI? Qué te pasa Bella, vale que el rollo de roquero sea sexy, pero por favor, este tío lo supera. ¿George Clooney? No, demasiado mayor… Es sexy que sea mayor, pero este le gana, sí, sin duda… Bueno, respira Bella, es solo la bata de doctor, ya sabes lo que puede hacer un uniforme…_" La mente de Bella empezaba a presentar los síntomas del colapso.

—Yo _soy_ el doctor Cullen —dijo el médico con una sonrisa, señalando su placa identificativa—. De todas formas me duele que no me reconozcas, aunque la verdad es que hace mucho que no nos vemos, Bella.- sonrió aquel chico.

Bella recapacitó, hizo otra lista mental, esta vez de todos los Cullen que conocía. Entonces se dio cuenta.

—¡¡EDWARD!! —chilló emocionada, mientras este venía hacia ella y le daba un suave abrazo, teniendo en cuenta las zonas doloridas de la anatomía de Bella. Esta sintió un cosquilleo crecer por todo su cuerpo. Olía tan bien…—. ¡Ma-madre mía! ¡Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti! —dijo intentando no sonar nerviosa.

Edward Cullen era el hermano mellizo de Alice Cullen. Sí, por raro que pareciese Bella no lo habría reconocido a menos que el hubiese hecho alusión a su apellido.

Este nunca había prestado mucha atención a eso de _tener amigos_. Solía estar siempre con su piano. Hora tras hora. Día tras día. Bella incluso llegó a preocuparse cuando lo conoció. Nunca salía con sus hermanos, y cuando lo hacía era porque había sido obligado por su melliza, en ocasiones como cumpleaños y fiestas del estilo. Pero no por eso era un chico desagradable. Para nada, las conversaciones que Bella recordaba haber tenido con él habían sido _geniales_. A ella le encantaba sentirlo tocar el piano, y escuchar esa voz tan peculiar, que ya de pequeño tenía. Cuando Bella entró junto con sus amigas en el colegio femenino, se separó aún más de él. Y para rematarlo, Edward acabó el instituto y el conservatorio de piano en algún lugar de Europa. Y según lo que Alice le había dicho, también estudió la carrera por allí.

Era _imposible_ que Bella relacionase a ese hombre que tenía en frente con aquel niño tímido y encantador que tenía como recuerdo.

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—Llegué hace unos días. Justo cuando acabé Medicina mi padre me llamó, diciendo que quería tomarse un descanso, ya sabes, para estar con mi madre y aprovechar que ya no tienen que estar detrás nuestra corriendo —se rieron a la vez. Bella se acordaba perfectamente de esas situaciones en las que Esme o Carlisle perdía la paciencia por alguna travesura de los pequeños—. Así que me ofreció el puesto, y aquí estoy, ni más ni menos que en el hospital _Mt Sinai_ de Nueva York viendo un desastre más de la patosa Bella —señaló las radiografías con un gesto de la cabeza—. Por Dios, ¿querías matarte?

Bella las miró sorprendidas.

—¿Cu-cuándo me he hecho yo radiografías?

Edward volvió a reírse. Era la primera vez que Bella lo veía así de contento. La madurez le había sentado bien, pensó, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del doble sentido, y sonrojándose por pensar esas cosas del hermano de su mejor amiga.

—Veo que las viejas costumbres no se pierden, ¿eh? —dijo tocando una de las mejillas de la chica, cosa que provocó que el color de estas pasara del rosado al escarlata—. Las radiografías las hicimos mientras dormías. No quise despertarte, no era necesario- añadió al ver que iba a protestar—. Podría haberte hecho una bioxia y no te habrías despertado —sonrió, visiblemente divertido.

—Ja, ja, ja… Me muero de la risa —añadió sarcástica. Se asombraba de la naturalidad con la que estaban hablando. Hacía mucho que no se veían, pero no parecía importarle a ninguno de los dos.

—Bueno Bella, tengo una idea, _centrémonos _en esto —tocó las piernas de la chica— y después nos dedicamos a hablar sobre cosas más insustanciales como mis hermanos, la música o nuestras vidas —dijo guiñando un ojo, y haciendo que Bella se sonrojara de nuevo y soltase una risita—. A ver, tienes un esguince de segundo grado en el tobillo izquierdo. No es gran cosa, se han roto parcialmente algunos ligamentos, por eso está tan hinchado. Tendrás que mantenerlo en reposo al menos quince días. Cuando pasen las tres semanas vienes a verme, y ya veremos que se nos ocurre. El otro tobillo, por fortuna solo está algo contusionado, pero en un día lo podrás utilizar sin ningún problema. Ahora te hago una receta de una crema que te vendrá muy bien para el dolor.

Bella asintió, aliviada. Ya había usado las muletas en multitud de ocasiones. De hecho tenía más de un par en el trastero de su casa. Miró como Edward se inclinó, observando su tobillo derecho de cerca e intentaba hacerlo girar con una delicadeza asombrosa. Después se acercó a un mueble que había en una pared y sustrajo algodón, agua oxigenada y una especie de pomada que Bella no identificó.

—¿Agua oxigenada? —preguntó confundida.

Edward se limitó a sonreírle. Después se sentó en un taburete cerca de ella, con mucho cuidado le agarró el brazo y le pasó un trozo de algodón empapado de este líquido suavemente por su codo izquierdo. Inmediatamente Bella soltó un chillido de dolor. No se había fijado que tenía ambos codos en carne viva. Sin duda, había frenado la caída con ellos.

Suspiró al ver su bonita camisa blanca manchada de sangre.

—Alice me va a matar cuando vea lo que le he hecho a la camisa… —susurró, hablando para ella.

Edward, muy pendiente de su tarea dejó escapar una risita. Bella lo miró atentamente. Estaba tan adorable que le costaba pensar con coherencia.

—Ahora, si no te importa, sácate la camisa y veremos que tal tienes la espalda —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Bella lo miró horrorizada. "_Venga ya, es un médico, es su trabajo, no pienses cosas raras. Él __nunca__ te pediría a ti que te quitases la camisa por un motivo que no fuese laboral. Vaya, eso también suena bastante mal… Maldición, Emmett ha conseguido que le saque un doble sentido a todo… Nueva nota mental: pegarle una patada en el culo cuando lo vea._"

Poco a poco fue sacándose la camisa de la falda, la cual le quedaba un poco por debajo del pecho. Para que Edward tuviese acceso directo a la zona afectada, Bella tuvo que darse la vuelta en la camilla como pudo.

—Mmmh… Voy a tener que bajarte un poco la cremallera de la falda, ¿vale? —dijo, intentando sonar indiferente. Bella parecía un semáforo en rojo. Asintió débilmente y Edward procedió a _despejar _la zona—. Vaya, te va a salir un cardenal bastante imponente aquí.

—Tranquilo, no será el último —contestó odiándose a sí misma por su torpeza.

Empezó a untarle una crema que resultó de una temperatura bastante desagradable. Al masajearle la zona, Bella se debatía entre el placer de las caricias y el dolor por el golpe. Al final acabó riéndose tontamente. Aquel maldito _doctor _la estaba volviendo loca.

—Bueno, con esto servirá —Edward se apartó y fue a lavarse las manos—. Como habrás comprobado, no soy fisioterapeuta, pero creo que no he hecho un mal trabajo.

Bella se sentó de nuevo en la camilla, esta vez con las piernas colgando, y empezó a ponerse bien su ropa, que estaba hecha un desastre, la mirase por donde la mirase. Justo en ese momento, de su chaqueta sonó una canción muy familiar para ella.

—¿_Debussy_? —preguntó Edward notablemente sorprendido. Después rió ligeramente, mientras Bella buscaba desesperadamente su móvil—. Me encanta _Debussy_, pero tenerlo de tono de llamada… Es pasarse un poco, ¿no?

Le hizo una mueca mientras que alzaba triunfalmente el teléfono. Miró la pantalla. _Casa de Mike_. Suspiró.

—Dime Mike.

_—¿¿Bella?? ¿Dónde estás? He pasado por tu casa pero no había nadie, y me extrañaba que en tu estado estuvieses de un lado para otro…_

—Estoy en el hospital aún. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Ve sacando las muletas, hace tiempo que no las veo. Las añoro… —Bella esperaba que Mike no estuviese muy alterado cuando la viese. No le gustaba que estuviesen encima suya, le gustaba estar a su aire. Miró a Edward, que se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación mientras rellenaba lo que suponía que sería un informe acerca de ella.

_—No me digas que te has roto el pie…_

—No, no, no. Es solo un esguince de nada. Es más, no es necesario que vengas, me las puedo apañar sola. Ahora llamaré a un taxi y estaré en casa en un segundo. Así que quédate en tu casa, habrás tenido un día duro —Bella suspiró. De pronto se acordó del proyecto—. ¡MIKE! —Edward la miró sorprendido— ¿Cómo fue la presentación?

_—Oh, Bella… ¡Fue un éxito! Estaban muy entusiasmados, y todos se entristecieron al saber de tu accidente. Pero bueno, ya tendrás ocasión de lucirte, no te preocupes. Me han dicho que te felicite por tu trabajo, que es de lo mejor que le han ofrecido en estos años._

Bella notó como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

—Oh, Mike… Estoy tan emocionada… Esto es muy, muy, ¡MUY! Importante para mí —intentó controlarse, ya que tenía público, pero no podía resistir las ganas de chillar, saltar y cantar. Todo eso mientras lloraba al mismo tiempo—. Oye, te tengo que dejar. Ya hablamos después.

_—Claro Bells… Oye, que si necesitas ayuda, solo tienes que decírmelo. Ya sabes, para las cosas de casa, para una ducha… —_Mike intentó poner una voz seductora. Bella vio como Edward se daba la vuelta; estaba segura de que lo había escuchado, Mike siempre _hablaba gritando_.

—Adios, Mike… —dijo y colgó. No estaba bien que se le hubiese insinuado sabiendo que estaba en un hospital, con gente delante. "_Por Dios, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso? Cuando llegue a casa hablaré con él…"_

Bella carraspeó. El _doctor_ giró la cabeza. "_Por lo menos ya no se ríe de mí descaradamente…"_

—Estoy lista para irme —dijo con la voz más fría que pudo—. Voy a llamar a un taxi, ¿podría usar el carrito hasta la puerta?

Edward la miró extrañado, por su cambio de actitud. Quizás se había pasado al reírse de su conversación, pensó el chico.

—Claro, claro. No hace falta que llames, fuera hay varios taxis esperando. Esto es Nueva York, ¿recuerdas? —le guiñó un ojo, en señal de paz. La ayudó a subirse a la silla de ruedas y la acompañó hasta un taxi, después de darle las recetas que le había comentado al principio.

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del coche, Edward sintió un impulso.

—Bella, ¿qué tal si quedamos una noche para cenar y nos ponemos al día? —preguntó nervioso, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Bella lo miró como si acabase de decir que los extraterrestres iban a invadir la Tierra en unos minutos.

—Eh… No creo que sea una bu-buena idea —masculló, pensando en Mike y sus celos. Se moría de ganas por cenar con Edward Cullen, pero sabía que Mike no lo aceptaría. Y con motivos, pensó Bella admirando la belleza inusual de aquel hombre.

—Está bien. ¿Y una comida? —no pensaba rendirse. Bella sonrió tímidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Digamos que… Bueno que no creo que sea buena idea eso de… _quedar_ —susurró avergonzada.

Él la miró y lo entendió rápidamente. Aquel _Mike _debería ser algo formal. Y celoso. Se armó de valor y volvió a preguntarle, esta vez usando todo su ingenio. No se quedaría sin su _cita _con Bella.

—Vale, tengo una idea. Digamos, que me entero de donde trabajas y de la hora de tu desayuno. Casualmente, claro —añadió al ver la cara que le ponía Bella. "_Me va a seguir o qué" _pensó ella asombrada por su insistencia—. Entonces, si nos encontrásemos a la _hora del desayuno_ por casualidad, no tendrías el menor problema en acompañarme, ¿verdad? —sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo.

Bella aún seguía con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Este Dios Griego en el que se había convertido Edward Cullen, estaba intentando desesperadamente tener una cita con ella. "_Nota mental número mil y pico: Comprar la lotería hoy. Es mi día de la suerte." _

—Pues… Supongo que… Que entonces sí que podría acompañarte… —estaba demasiado impactada como para decir dos palabras seguidas. Edward sonrió con todas sus ganas.

- ¡Estupendo! —exclamó—. Entonces… hasta el desayuno, Bella.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y por fin pudo cerrar la puerta del taxi, despidiéndose de _su doctor _con la mano.

—¿Sabe? Ha sido como un capítulo de _Grey´s Anatomy —_la voz del taxista la sobresaltó. Vio que estaba mirándola a través del cristal del retrovisor y no pudo evitar reírse ante semejante comentario.

—Sí, bueno, mi vida a veces puede ser muy _pintoresca —_esta vez fue el taxista quien rió, de forma estruendosa, muy parecida a la de Emmett.

Se quedó en silencio, sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Era difícil de creer, pero la visita al hospital había alegrado su día.

Edward Cullen había logrado lo imposible: que Bella quisiese volver a un hospital fuera como fuese.

* * *

*He colgado el enlace de una foto en la que sale un conjunto parecido al que usa Bella en mi perfil.

_Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. He subido los dos en el mismo día porque sé que es horrible eso de leer solo un capítulo y que no haya más. Se lo frustrante que es jajaja._

_Pues nada, aquí tenéis la aparición estelar de Edward, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, por lo menos tanto como yo al escribirlo._

_Espero que me dejéis algunos reviews para saber si os gusta, si no os gusta, si os apetece una Coca-cola o si preferís el chocolate blanco al chocolate con leche. ¡Lo que sea!_

_Saludos a todos, __**lauramariecullen.**_

_Por cierto… ¡¡Ya tengo las entradas para ver el 18 Luna Nueva!!_


	3. Internet es útil

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

____

**Capítulo 3. **_**Internet es útil.**_

A los pocos minutos Bella llegó a su apartamento. Realmente era toda una _suerte _poder vivir en un sitio como ese. Más que suerte, se debía al hecho de que los Cullen eran los propietarios de tres o cuatro pisos de los que formaban el total del edificio. Cuando Bella consiguió su trabajo, al que podría ir perfectamente en bicicleta o incluso andando desde el inmueble, Esme no se lo pensó y _obligó_ a esta a instalarse en el piso que le gustase más.

Con dificultad, consiguió meterse en el ascensor con el carrito. Esperó pacientemente a que llegase su planta. Una vez en esta, la nueve, salió a duras penas y rápidamente, ya que llevaba las llaves preparadas, ingresó en su querida casa. Esta constaba de dos espaciosas plantas, las cuales estaban unidas con una hermosa escalera de madera en forma de espiral. Todo el suelo de parqué, estaba cubierto por una mullida moqueta de color beige. Los muebles, cortesía de _Ikea_, le daban un aspecto minimalista que a Bella le encantaba. Las paredes, de diferentes colores, estaban decoradas con vinilos decorativos. La mayoría representaban el contorno de flores muy abstractas, en negro. En el pasillo que comunicaba el salón con las restantes habitaciones estaban colgadas multitud de fotos de la propietaria con sus amigos y familiares. Se acercó a una de estas y la observó. Llevaba un rato pensando en aquella foto, desde que en el taxi, gracias al silencio, pudo poner en orden su agotada cabeza.

Sonrió al mirarla. Realmente era preciosa. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, un Edward de unos diez años de edad estaba sentado en el césped. Tenía una hoja en la mano, y había temperas esparcidas por todo el suelo. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de pintura de colores, incluso su cara. Carcajeándose, miraba intensamente a una niña de su misma edad que estaba tirada en el césped, que también reía y que tenía las manos en la barriga del esfuerzo. Llevaba un bonito vestido, estropeado por las manchas de pintura.

La foto tenía una extraña tonalidad, como amarillenta. Parecía estar hecha en sepia, pero al mismo tiempo los colores se diferenciaban sin ningún esfuerzo.

Bella sonrió ante el recuerdo. Aquel día Alice todavía no había vuelto de sus clases de ballet, a las que Bella se negaba a asistir, a pesar de los ruegos de su amiga. Emmett estaba jugando al tenis con Jasper, así que Esme, para entretener a Bella y a Edward, los había llevado al precioso patio que tenían en Forks, para pintar con temperas. La cosa no había resultado como ella había querido. Bella, después de que Edward se riese de su dibujo, había decidido tirarle a la cara todo un bote de pintura verde. Así empezó una de las _guerra_s más divertida que recordaba… Esme había ido corriendo a por la cámara de fotos, riéndose por el camino.

Cuando se cansó de mirar la foto, decidió moverse por fin, lo cual no era extremadamente difícil ya que todo era muy espacioso, cosa que abrumaba un poco a Bella. Fue hasta su dormitorio y se puso, después de luchar con él durante unos minutos, un pijama.

Adoraba estar en su casa tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones. El señor Uley la había telefoneado para decirle que podía cogerse la baja durante unos días, hasta que pudiese ir sin dificultad al trabajo.

Una de las cosas buenas de ser publicista era que se podía trabajar en cualquier sitio. Bella solía encerrarse en un pequeño despacho, que había preparado para aquellos días que no quisiese ir al trabajo.

Le había costado una fortuna equiparlo, pero tenía todo lo necesario: dos _pc´s_, uno de sobremesa y otro portátil; un _iMac_ de, ni más ni menos que 27 pulgadas, además de otro de 21. Para completar el lote, su nueva adquisición, un _macBook Air_. Las paredes estaban decoradas con carteles publicitarios de los años 30, 40 y 50. La mayoría eran europeos, la debilidad de Bella.

Además había dos estanterías a rebosar de sus libros preferidos, la mayoría grandes clásicos.

Suspiró al mirar por el gran ventanal del lateral derecho, desde donde se gozaba de la misma vista que en el salón.

Amaba mirar por la ventana cuando era de noche. Quizás esto se debía más que nada a la estratégica situación del edificio, en la _Avenida Madison_. Podía ver perfectamente _Central Park_, con sus lucecitas encendidas. Observó como la Luna y las miles de luces metropolitanas se reflejaban en _El lago _y unos metros más allá el embalse de _Jacqueline Kennedy Onnasis_. Simplemente precioso.

Pasó el tiempo sin que se diese cuenta; siempre conseguía evadirse cuando miraba por la ventana. Solo cuando empezó a sentir hambre salió de su ensimismamiento.

Se deslizó hasta la cocina, en busca de algo precocinado, ya que cocinar en silla de ruedas no era especialmente fácil. Cogió una pizza del congelador, la metió en el horno y se fue al salón con un vaso y una servilleta, para preparar la mesa sobre la que iba a comer.

Una vez estuvo su pizza _4 formaggi _preparada, se sentó en su cómodo sofá de cuero rojo, de estilo _retro. _Alcanzó uno de sus ordenadores portátiles, que por fortuna estaba en la mesa y lo encendió. Una vez el sistema estaba al máximo rendimiento, decidió hacer algo que se le había ocurrido mientras miraba por el ventanal. Entró en su _facebook_ y buscó entre sus amigos a Alice o a Emmett. Alice fue la primera que encontró, ya que estaba dentro de las _Noticias, _en la página principal. La chica estaba de viaje, justamente en París, en un desfile de moda por motivos de trabajo. Su mensaje personal hizo reír a Bella: "_Alice Cullen __está echando de menos a su Jazz. ¡Por fi, coge el primer vuelo que haya a Pariiiiiiiiiiiis! A parte de eso, ¡¡¡ESTO ES TREMENDAMENTE GENIAL!!! Aquí… ¡NO LLUEVE! ¡¡Me ha durado el peinado de la peluquería más de dos días!! PARIS, JE T´AIME."_ ¿Cómo podía alguien poner eso en un lugar público? Pero era Alice, nada de ella la sorprendía ya. Se distrajo viendo las fotos que acababa de subir su amiga. ¡Estaba tan guapa! Le dejó algunos comentarios y después se centró en su plan. Fue hasta los _Amigos_ de Alice, y se dio cuenta de que tenía 1356. ¡Era totalmente imposible! Si ella solo tenía 200 como mucho… Suspiró y empezó su búsqueda. Hizo clic en _ver todos_ y después, escribió _Cullen _en _Buscar amigos_. Esperó que cargase y nerviosa mordisqueó un trozo de pizza, sin querer mirar la pantalla. Al rato decidió que estaba siendo una tonta y que no pasaba nada si curioseaba un _poquito. _Había siete Cullen, de los cuales seis se hallaban en su lista de contactos: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Eleazar, el hermano de Carlisle, su mujer Carmen, y la hija de ambos, Tanya. A estos tres últimos los conocía porque Bella se había pasado varios veranos en la casa de playa de estos, junto con Alice y Emmett. Eran tan geniales como los padres de sus amigos. Sería cosa de _ser _un Cullen.

El séptimo era la persona por la que Bella había hecho todo esto: Edward Cullen. La foto de su perfil se veía mal, ya que estaba viéndola en el tamaño pequeño. Inspiró e hizo clic en su nombre. Inconscientemente cruzó los dedos y rezó porque su perfil fuese público. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era así, y que prudentemente lo tenía en _privado_, casi tira el portátil de la frustración. Un trozo de pizza cayó al sofá, pero a Bella no le importó, estaba muy ocupada enfadada con el mundo en general. "_Joder Bella, te estás comportando como una acosadora profesional. Relájate, al menos puedes ver mejor la foto principal y algunos datos…"_

—A ver que tienes para mí, _Doctor Cullen…_ —susurró mientras examinaba la poca información que había en la página minuciosamente.

Lo primero que alegró a Bella fue el hecho de que no ponía que estuviese en una relación. Pero, ella tampoco lo especificaba en su perfil y sí que tenía una… Esto la decayó. Sin embargo, cuando vio la fotografía principal una enorme sonrisa le apareció en el rostro.

En ella estaba el joven, con una bata blanca de médico. Tenía alrededor una decena de niños que supuso que eran africanos. En brazos tenía a un pequeño, de no más de cuatro añitos, de pelo castaño y junto a Edward era el único que tenía la piel blanca. Todos los demás niños le estaban abrazando las piernas y sonreían, esperanzados mientras que Edward parecía reírse. Tenía la piel algo bronceada y sus ojos, del color de las esmeraldas brillaban con ilusión.

Bella notó como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. _Ese _hombre había ido a África en una misión humanitaria. Sintió un gran respeto hacia él, era increíble que las personas fuesen así de consideradas con los demás, que olvidaran su comodidad y se fuesen al desierto a ayudar a gente tan necesitada. Los ojos se le humedecieron, siempre había sido muy sensible con esas cosas. Amaba a los niños, si no hubiese sido tan torpe habría pensado más seriamente el estudiar Educación Infantil, abrir una guardería o trabajar en un colegio. Pero el hecho de que cada vez que cogiese una tijera significase un corte profundo y dos semanas con vendas le había hecho cambiar de opinión y pensar en otro futuro.

Suspiró, deseaba haber obtenido más información, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No quería enviarle una solicitud de amistad, sería como confirmar que realmente _era _una acosadora. Si estuviese interesado, hubiese sido él quien se la habría mandado. Sabía que su cabezonería y su orgullo estaba en medio de todo esto, pero lo dejó pasar y cogió el mando de la televisión.

Puso la _Fox_ y vio que estaban echando un capitulo de _How I meet your mother_. Lo cambió rápidamente, ya que tenía órdenes estrictas de Emmett de que así fuese. Todo esto tenía una explicación, y es que, los viernes Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett y ella misma se reunían para ver todos los capítulos de la serie que hubiesen echado entre semana. Se repartían el trabajo en parejas: una de ellas se encargaba de grabarlos en _DVD, _otra de la comida, y la otra del lugar. Podría decirse que estaban muy bien sincronizados.

Gracias a Dios el episodio estaba a punto de acabar, así que Bella se puso a recoger rápidamente para ver lo que echasen después, fuese lo que fuese. La _Fox_ casi nunca la decepcionaba.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo en el sofá, soltó un grito al ver lo que estaban poniendo…

—¡ANATOMÍA DE GREY! Por Dios, esto es una _pesadiiiiilla —_aulló contra un cojín. Sin embargo, decidió no cambiar de canal, y se tragó el episodio entero, mordiendo el _pobre_ cojín en momentos algo calientes.

Cuando acabó, cogió el móvil y buscó por la agenda telefónica. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pensó en Mike, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? '_Hey Mike, qué pasa. Verás estoy pensando seriamente la posibilidad de romperme una costilla para volver al hospital. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es que allí trabaja una especie de gigoló al que conozco de toda la vida. Sí, sí, lo que te cuento. Bueno venga, descansa, hasta mañana. ¡Te quiero! _' Le entraron hasta nauseas. Ella _no _era así. Había tenido problemas en su relación, una vez incluso le fue infiel. Bueno realmente ella no sabía que estaba saliendo con Mike, cuando se lió con su amigo Jacob, pero al final resultó que sí. Le hizo mucho daño, y desde entonces se prometió ser clara con él. Realmente era un chico encantador y no se merecía que lo tratasen mal. Todos los errores que había cometido Bella con él eran básicamente porque estaba decepcionada. Él no era _su Jasper_, como Alice le recordaba cada día que salía el tema. Según ella, Bella estaba mal por el hecho de no haber conocido el amor en veintiún años.

Alice, que era la directora de la sucursal de _Vogue NY_ (además de tener una de las tiendas de ropa y complementos más solicitadas de la ciudad), venía a su piso constantemente con _books _fotográficos de los modelos que trabajaban para ella. Les enseñaba uno por uno los muchachos, intentando que Bella sintiese lo que ella llamaba '_la flecha del amor'. _Bella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a aquellos chicos con tristeza, posiblemente ninguno supiese el uso que le daba su jefa a sus fotografías.

—Alice, son guapísimos. Pero es muy triste que intentes enamorarme de alguien por una _foto —_le decía siempre Bella.

Pensando en esto, decidió que _no _podía llamar a Alice y decirle que su hermano había vuelto, y a lo grande a su vida. "C_uando vuelva de Europa hablaré con ella."_ sentenció, mientras cerraba el móvil y lo dejaba a un lado. Sin embargo no pudo más y se decidió por mandarle un email. Alice debía saber al menos que Edward había vuelto, ella lo quería con locura.

_Alice, a que no sabes que me ha pasando hoy. _

_Justo cuando tenía la presentación de mi proyecto me caí por las escaleras y tuve que ir al hospital. Pregunté por tu padre, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Qué sorpresa la mía cuando me encontré al Doctor Cullen Jr. ¿Sabías que tu mellizo anda suelto por Nueva York? Casi ni le reconocí... Bueno, me pareció que debías saberlo. _

_Espero que te lo estés pasando súper bien por París. Ya he visto algunas de tus fotos, realmente parece que has acabado con todas tus tarjetas de crédito ¿eh?_

_Un beso, te quiero. _

_Bella._

_Pdt.: Por favor, no me compres __**NADA**__._

Pulsó enviar y distraídamente se puso a navegar por Internet. Leyó algunos mensajes que había recibido de sus amigos y otros tantos del trabajo cuando le llegó uno de Alice. Debía de estar en el ordenador en ese momento.

_Bella._

_¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿¿¿Mi hermano??? Qué IMBÉCIL, no me ha dicho naaaaada. Espero que mis padres por lo menos lo sepan. Esto es increíble, ¡¡Bella por fin seremos los seis de nuevo!! Hay que convencerlo para que no vuelva a irse, no podría soportar perderlo otra vez. Y qué, ¿cómo está? Quiero una descripción PERFECTA, no pienso moverme hasta que no me contestes. Dios, esto es taaaaan emocionante. ¡Me han entrado más ganas aún de volver a casa! Por suerte solo me quedan unos días, el viernes estoy allí, para la noche de series. ¿Es en casa de Emmett y Rose no?_

_Te quiero, Alice._

_Pdt.: Lo siento, llegas tarde. Quéjate menos y mañana vete a Ikea, creo que necesitarás un armario más grande._

Bufó resignada mientras tecleaba la respuesta_._

_No sé quién lo sabrá, pero apuesto que Emmett no. No me ha dicho nada por lo menos, me dijo que acababa de llegar. Estará liado instalándose y eso, no es fácil encontrar un apartamento en Noviembre, Alice._

_Lo de si volverá a irse… Bueno, es él. Ambas sabemos que su vida es sólo suya, no la comparte con nadie más._

_Y está… Pues yo que sé Alice… Digamos que ya es "un __hombre"__. Ha cambiado, por lo menos se estuvo riendo mientras me escuchaba hablar por teléfono. Hizo varias bromas y todo eso. Sí, bromas, yo también me quedé con la boca abierta. Quizás ha encontrado a "alguien"... Me ha invitado a desayunar, aunque no sé cómo lo hará, no sabe ni donde trabajo ni donde vivo ni nada. Me preocupa Mike, quizá piense algo raro si me ve con él… Bueno, es que realmente, Edward está muy guapo. Deberías ver como las enfermeras lo miraban... Al principio pensaba que cuando suspiraba se referían a tu padre, fue muy divertido, deberías haber estado ahí._

_Y lo de la casa de Emmett y Rose sigue en pie. Estoy deseando volver a verte duendecillo, seguro que tienes mil historias. Jasper trae los capítulos y yo me encargo de la cena (haré tu preferida si reduces los regalos que me traes a la mitad, no hay más que hablar)._

_Pdt.: Bueno sí. Alice Cullen, no pienso comprarme ningún armario. El mío es perfecto._

No sabía describir como estaba el hermano de su amiga. Posiblemente si hubiese empleado _sexy _o _increíblemente bueno _Alice habría sospechado algo. De verdad esperaba que este nuevo Edward entrara a formar parte de sus vidas. Sus hermanos lo echaban demasiado de menos. Jasper también, era uno de sus mejores amigos. Y Bella… Bella también. Aunque no pasase mucho tiempo con los demás, ellos siempre lo habían considerado _uno más_. Eran los Hale, los Swan y los Cullen, sin excluir a nadie.

Un sonido le advirtió que había vuelto a recibir un mensaje de su amiga. Lo abrió rápidamente, echaba mucho de menos a _su _duende.

_Ay Bella, me muero de ganas de abrazarle. Me he puesto tonta, lo he echado mucho de menos, y saber que estará tan cerca de casa… Realmente tengo que empezar a pensar en algo para que no se vaya jamás. Entiéndeme, no solo es mi hermano, es mi mellizo. Me ha emocionado lo que has dicho. ¡Edward riéndose y bromeando! Eso significa que está feliz. _

_He decidido mandarle un mail o algo, para que me explique qué ha pasado, estaba muy contento de estar en Londres. Quizás haya pensado que ya es hora de unirse más a su familia. Te mantendré informada, ya sabes._

_¡¡Estoy tan emocionada!! ¡Y aún me queda el Martes, el Miércoles y el Jueves aquí!_

_No sé si podré dormir hoy._

_Gracias Bella, por contármelo y por estar ahí. ¡Te quiero mucho, amiga! Mañana te llamo._

_Pdt.: No intentes chantajearme Swan, sabes que no sirve._

_Alice C._

Bella sabía qué era eso de "te mantendré informada". Alice escribiría algo ahora, y cuando tuviese su respuesta, lo pegaría todo en un nuevo email que mandaría, esta vez a mí. Siempre hacia eso. No le gustaba tener que contar las historias por si se le olvidaba algo importante, así que básicamente me hacía leerlas, para que no hubiese margen de error posible.

Sabía que era poco probable que Edward le contestase esa misma noche, pero aún así decidió no acostarse todavía y probar suerte más tarde. Se puso a ver una película que echaban en un canal cualquiera. Realmente no prestaba mucha atención, cada cinco minutos le daba actualizaba la página principal de su correo. Justo cuando iba a rendirse, allí apareció el mensaje. Palmoteó y lo abrió rápidamente. Estaba ansiosa y no entendía el porqué.

_Edward._

_Bella me acaba de escribir un email. Qué sorpresa la mía, resulta que según ella, estás en Nueva York._

_¿A qué se debe que no hayas llamado? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Pasa algo? Te echo de menos, y me ha dolido mucho esto. De verdad que deseo que nos veamos._

_Ahora mismo estoy en París, por trabajo, pero vuelvo en unos días. Me gustaría que quedásemos a tomar un café y me contases qué demonios te pasa. Sincérate aunque sea por una vez, ¡ya eres mayorcito, hombre!_

_Aún así te quiero. ¡Y más te vale a ti quererme también! _

_Espero tu respuesta ansiosamente. Por favor, deja que duerma tranquila, así que escríbeme YA._

_A.C_

____

_Querida Alice._

_Sí, estoy en Nueva York. Es muy complicado explicar todo lo que te tengo que contar por aquí. Perdona por ser como siempre, tan poco considerado con los demás. Créeme cuando te digo que he cambiado. Y sí, hay un motivo para esto, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Es demasiado complicado… Pero no te preocupes, no es nada "malo", así que tómatelo como una sorpresa. _

_Sé que estabas en Francia, por eso no he hablado contigo aún. Quiero esperar a que toda la familia pueda reunirse. Os tengo que presentar a alguien que ha cambiado mi vida radicalmente, y espero que aceptéis mi decisión. _

_Mamá y papá ya están al corriente de todo lo que te he dicho por aquí. No saben ni menos, ni más que tú, así que no los atosigues a preguntas hermanita. _

_Dime un día que te venga bien para una comida o una cena, y que venga Rosalie, necesito hablar con ella. Y Bella, por supuesto. Por cierto, está genial eh, ¡ya se nos ha hecho toda una mujer!_

_Yo también te quiero Alice. Y duerme bien esta noche, hazlo por mí. Como te he dicho, todo está bien._

_Nos veremos pronto,_

_E.C_

_Pdt.: Te tengo que preguntar algo, ¿dónde diablos trabaja Bella? No me agobies con preguntas, simplemente le prometí un desayuno. No estaría mal una ayuda con sus horarios y eso._

Bella termino de leer y se recostó en el sofá.

"_Así que era eso. Está enamorado." _Sintió como algo le oprimía en el pecho. Quería estar feliz, su amigo se merecía el apoyo de todos, siempre había estado solo, pero también era porque él había querido eso. Sin embargo se sentía abrumada por la información. _Él_ quería que _ella _conociese a esa persona que había conseguido lo que nadie, que Edward fuese feliz.

No sabía por qué se comportaba así, ellos dos no habían sido nunca nada. De hecho, ella ni siquiera había pensado mucho en él durante todos estos años. Ambos se habían construido una vida, en la que no aparecía el otro. Era lo normal. "_Pero duele"_ Pensó Bella mientras se deslizaba hasta su cuarto con la ayuda de su fiel silla de ruedas.

Cuando estuvo entre las mantas de su amplia cama, dedicó unos minutos a hacer ejercicios de relajación, para poder dormir rápidamente.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que no dice nada en especial, pero es importante lo del email de Edward. En el siguiente capítulo se disiparán algunas dudas. Realmente me están viniendo ideas geniales a la mente._

_Muchas gracias a los que la hayan leído, y cruzo los dedos para que no os haya aburrido._

_Saludos, __**lauramariecullen.**_


	4. No todo el mundo es malo

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **_**No todo el mundo es malo**_

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando Edward decidió mirar su correo, por si había algo importante, ya que hacía unos días que no lo revisaba.

Puso su portátil sobre una mesa que había en un lateral de la habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba. La casa donde iba a instalarse estaba en reforma, por orden de su madre, así que tendría que quedarse en aquel hotel unos días. No es que le importase demasiado, pero Edward era de esas personas que con la edad y la experiencia había pasado a pensar que como en casa, en ningún sitio.

Su primer día en el trabajo había sido caótico. Estaba especializado en pediatría, pero en ese momento se necesitaban médicos en el área de la medicina general, ya que varios doctores del hospital se encontraban de baja o de vacaciones, como su propio padre. Sabía que la situación no duraría mucho, es más, mañana iba a entrar a trabajar un médico nuevo, por lo que con suerte él podría ocupar ya el puesto por el que había soñado a lo largo de su carrera.

Le gustaba Nueva York, en especial de noche, aunque echaría de menos poder mirar las estrellas, como hacía en Forks o en Londres. Sin embargo estaba emocionado por todo lo que se le avecinaba, por ver las caras de sus familiares y poder decirles por fin qué es lo que ocurría. El último año había estado _desaparecido_ para todo el mundo, cosa que sus hermanos le recordaban constantemente por emails.

Internet iba lentísimo, o el hotel no tenía una buena conexión o todos los clientes estaban accediendo justo en ese momento. Cuando por fin se abrió su correo, vio el de Alice, que había sido mandado unos minutos atrás. No le sorprendió que Bella le hubiese contado que se habían encontrado, era algo que se esperaba. Se preguntó que le habría dicho a su hermana de él, sabía que podía ser muy imprevisible. Con Bella las cosas nunca eran como parecían, ella tenía la capacidad de hacer que todo fuese mucho más sencillo, veía la vida de una forma por la que muchos pagarían millones, entre ellos Edward. Siempre le había gustado esta chica, desde que era un crío y notaba como lo espiaba mientras él tocaba el piano. Y ahora había crecido tanto que daba miedo, a él le gustaba tal y como era, sencilla. Sin embargo ahora vestía ropa de marca e incluso se maquillaba. No es que estuviese poco favorecida, al revés, cuando la vio se quedó sin aliento, pero tenía miedo a que todo hubiese cambiado, y ya no solo se refería a Bella, sino también a Jasper, su mejor amigo, y a sus hermanos. Sabía que cuando pequeño había sido estúpido al no querer pasar más tiempo con ellos, aunque de esto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya estaba en Londres. Llevaba más de cinco años arrepentido por su comportamiento, pero era demasiado cabezota como para volver, o dar explicaciones acerca de su conducta.

Los años pasaron y pasaron y Edward nunca olvidó lo que podría haber tenido, y eso lo hizo más fuerte, pero también más solitario aún. En la universidad solo hizo unos cuantos amigos, más que nada porque compartía el piso con ellos y no tenían más remedio que llevarse bien.

Y ahora estaba en la _Gran Ciudad_, viviendo cerca de su familia y amigos de la infancia, y no sabía cómo hacer que los demás le aceptaran. Los necesitaba como nunca y haría lo que fuese para que viesen que había cambiado, que ahora era responsable y sobre todo, maduro.

Intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran, tecleó rápidamente una respuesta a su hermana, aunque lo que quería hacer era pedirle perdón por su forma de ser y darle un abrazo. Hacía años que no le daba uno, y ahora pensaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Se estiró en la silla mientras el ordenador se apagaba y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir, mañana le esperaba un día aún más duro que este, pues tenía que ir a su futura casa a ayudar con la mudanza. Suspiró mientras se metía en la cama, pero sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperándole, ya dentro de ella. Unos bracitos le agarraron con una fuerza nada natural.

—¿Qué pasa, hoy tampoco puedes dormir en tu cama? —preguntó sonriendo a aquella personita que había hecho que su vida diese giro radical.

—Tengo mucho miedo —susurró aquella voz tan dulce, amortiguada por las sábanas que tapaban su cara.

—Oh, vamos, pero si tu cama está justo al lado de la mía. Además el que está más cerca de la puerta soy yo, por lo que podría protegerte de cualquier cosa que pasase —dijo con voz tranquilizadora mientras veía el bulto de sábanas temblar.

—No quieres que esté contigo… —a Edward casi se le para el corazón cuando escuchó el dolor que había en esas palabras. Decidió que era hora, una vez más, de dejar las cosas claras.

—Seth, mírame a los ojos y escúchame atentamente —se incorporó y retiró las sábanas, dejando al descubierto a un delgado niño de unos cinco años, que parecía a punto de llorar—. Lo único que quiero es que tu y yo estemos juntos. No sé cómo hacer que veas lo importante que eres para mí. Eres el niño de cuatro años y ocho meses más inteligente que he visto en mi vida, y sabes que veo a miles de niños a lo largo del día por mi trabajo. No todo el mundo es malo Seth, yo no te haría daño jamás. ¿Te he hecho algo que te haya molestado alguna vez? Dime.

El niño empezó a llorar descontroladamente mientras se abrazaba a Edward.

—N-no, p-pero te-tengo miedo —sollozó en su barriga—. N-o qu-quiero que nos separemos nunca.

Edward le acarició el pelo mientras le abrazaba con el otro brazo.

—Seth, nada ni nadie va a poder separarnos nunca. Te lo prometo. Mira, mañana iremos a ver nuestra casa nueva. Podrás elegir la habitación que más te guste, y la decoraremos juntos. Podemos comprar pintura del color que quieras, buscar los juguetes que prefieras... ¿Qué te parece?

El niño dejó de llorar poco a poco y movió la cabeza para situarla a la altura de la de Edward. Aún tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y este se las secó con delicadeza.

—¿Podremos ir a comprar películas de _dibujitos_? —preguntó aún con el corazón encogido, mirándolo con sus intensos ojos de color verde, idénticos a los de Edward—. ¿Y chucherías?

Este se rió mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga.

—Podremos comprar todo lo que quieras Seth, pero siempre y cuando hoy duermas mucho y mañana te portes bien en la guardería del hospital.

—Papi, me voy a portar bien de verdad. Pero ¿puedo dormir contigo? —susurró mirándole algo avergonzado. Edward sintió como se le expandía el corazón por todo su pecho. Seth casi nunca le llamaba _papi_, solo en ocasiones en las que se sentía realmente ligado con él.

—Por supuesto Seth, sabes que me encanta que estemos juntos. Venga que te voy a tapar bien para que no te resfríes. ¿Quieres que leamos un cuento, o estás lo suficientemente cansado como para dormirte tú solo?

A Seth le brillaron los ojos de emoción, y es que realmente adoraba los libros. Nunca le habían leído un cuento cuando más pequeño, y lo estaba descubriendo con Edward.

—¡¡Un libro, por favor!! —exclamó—. ¡Ese en el que los niños van a una casa de chocolate! Papi, ¿no sería genial tener una casa de chocolate?

—¿Y qué pasaría si se la come alguien mientras estás en el colegio? ¿Y si se derrite en verano? —a Edward le encantaba provocarle. Muchas veces era un niño muy callado que le recordaba demasiado a él mismo, por lo que cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar, lo estiraba todo lo que podía. Se movió y cogió de la mesita de noche el cuento que le había pedido.

Pasó un rato hasta que Seth se durmió completamente, agarrado a la cintura de Edward y con una sonrisa en la boca.

Este apagó las luces y le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño antes de tumbarse a su lado, totalmente cansado. Puso la alarma del móvil y se dispuso a dormir con su tesoro entre los brazos. No estaba dispuesto a que se lo quitasen, necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie jamás le volvería a hacer daño, Seth era demasiado bueno como para merecer algo menos que _lo mejor_. Pero le preocupaba lo que fuese a pensar su familia, ya que ellos no sabían nada de la existencia del pequeño. Estaba seguro de que Esme lo amaría como si fuese su propio hijo, que Alice jugaría con él hasta dejarlo muerto del cansancio, que Emmett lo haría reír hasta estallar y que Carlisle lo apoyaría en cualquier cosa. Sin embargo también sabía que todos le dirían que era demasiado joven para esa responsabilidad tan grande. "_No tengo elección, tiene que quedarse conmigo_". Fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

A las siete menos diez de la mañana sonó el despertador, haciendo que Edward pegase un salto. Lo apagó rápidamente, no quería que Seth se levantase tan temprano. Fue al cuarto de baño y se dio una muy deseada ducha, después se afeitó y se preparó para ir al hospital. Su turno empezaba a las ocho y cuarto, pero quería desayunar con Seth.

—Vamos campeón, hay que levantarse —le susurró mientras besaba su frente. El niño se movió, murmurando algo incomprensible—. Bueno, si no te levantas, tendré que comerme yo solo el chocolate caliente y las tortitas.

Nada más escuchar _chocolate_, Seth abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, confundido.

—¿Dónde está _mi_ chocolate?

Edward no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas que hicieron que Seth levantase una ceja, enfadado.

—Seth, el chocolate está en la cafetería, como cada mañana. Recuerda que estamos en un hotel, así que si no quieres que el señor gordo que duerme al lado se lo coma todo, será mejor que te vistas corriendo. De verdad que me parece que ayer dijo que no iba a cenar para poder desayunar más.

El niño lo miró horrorizado, y en segundos se bajó de la cama y corrió a su pequeña maleta, donde guardaba todas sus pertenencias y la cual no había querido deshacer porque según decía él, esa no era su casa.

Edward lo ayudó a ponerse unos vaqueros y una sudadera roja, a juego con unas diminutas _Converse_. Abandonaron la habitación cogiendo antes unos abrigos y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería. Una vez allí pidieron el desayuno y se sentaron en una mesa que daba a una amplia ventana, por la que se veía como la ciudad empezaba a despertar.

—Seth, come despacio, te va a sentar mal —le regañó mientras veía como se comía la quinta tortita con sirope.

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a los aparcamientos, donde Edward tenía su precioso _Volvo_ plateado. Ayudó al pequeño a sentarse en su sillita especial, en el asiento de atrás, puso los abrigos en el maletero y después condujo hasta el hospital. Era una suerte que este contase con un servicio de guardería, ya que no había tenido tiempo para encontrar una decente.

—Seth, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar, no te preocupes, volveré muy pronto- le aseguró mientras se ponía en cuclillas para estar a su altura. El niño lo miraba con los ojos húmedos. Le daba miedo separarse de la única persona que lo había tratado bien—. _Shhh_ no llores cariño. A la hora de comer estaré aquí y podremos irnos. ¿Tienes todavía ese súper reloj que compramos el otro día? —asintió, sorbiendo fuertemente la nariz—. ¡Genial! Pues cuando ponga 14:15 podré venir a buscarte. Antes no, es totalmente imposible. Sin embargo te voy a dejar algo en que pensar: quiero que decidas qué quieres comer. No podremos volver al hotel porque hoy es nuestra gran tarde, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar cosas para nuestra casa!

Seth lo miró lleno de entusiasmo, después se acercó y abrazó a Edward como si le fuese la vida en ello.

—¡A las 14:15! —dijo el niño alegremente—. No se me olvida, así que no te retrases. Tendré muchas ganas de verte y si no vienes me pondré muy triste.

Edward le revolvió el pelo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Voy a estar mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos para que no se me pase —le guiñó un ojo y le cogió la mano para llevarlo dentro de la guardería, donde una mujer joven se acercó y cogió a Seth en brazos. La chica estaba al tanto de la historia del pequeño y se había comprometido con Edward a cuidarlo como si fuese su propio hijo—. Venga Seth, anima esa cara. Y ya sabes lo del almuerzo. Piénsalo, porque realmente tendremos hambre a esa hora.

Le dio un último beso en la cabeza y fue corriendo al despacho que le habían asignado, en el ala de pediatría, poniéndose la bata por el camino. Le esperaba una mañana intensa, pero merecería la pena si luego podía pasar toda la tarde con Seth, haciéndole sonreír.

Se dedicó especialmente a conocer uno a uno el historial de sus pacientes, y aunque eran muchos disfrutó como nunca, estar rodeado de aquellas personitas lo hacía más feliz. Le encantaba pensar que era capaz de ayudarlos, de hacer que fuesen menos desgraciados con sus enfermedades.

Tal y como le prometió a su pequeño, miró el reloj innumerables veces, sabía que si se retrasaba pondría muy nervioso a Seth, y era lo último que quería, por lo que a las dos en punto fue a su despacho a ordenar los papeles rápidamente. Dejó su bata sobre una percha que había al lado del escritorio y cerró la puerta echando el último vistazo dentro. Aquel era su _sueño._

Cuando llegó a la primera planta, donde estaba la guardería, se acercó sigilosamente para ver qué es lo que estaba haciendo Seth. Lo vio sentado en un banco, solo y mirando el reloj constantemente. Daba golpecitos con su pequeño pie en el suelo, nervioso. Entre risitas, Edward golpeo el cristal que los separaba y cuando el pequeño se fijó el él se le iluminó la cara y fue corriendo a la puerta de salida, esquivando a varias niñeras que había por allí.

—¡¡Papi!! ¡Has sido súper puntual! —le gritó mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

—Por supuesto Seth, ya te dije que lo sería. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a confiar en mí y a creer en lo que te digo? —le dijo medio en broma Edward mientras lo cogía en brazos para llevarlo al coche—.Y dime, ¿qué tal la mañana pequeñajo? ¿Son simpáticos los demás niños?

—Bueno, no he hablado con ellos- contestó tranquilamente—. He estado viendo los dibujos de varios libros y después fui a sentarme donde estaban poniendo una película. Era muy divertida, no ha estado tan mal el día.

Edward lo miró asombrado, ¿cómo podía un niño de menos de cinco años hablar así?

—Y ¿por qué no hablas con los demás niños? Estoy totalmente seguro de que te lo pasarías mejor. Hacer amigos es algo bueno, puedes hablar con ellos de todo lo que te apetezca y hacer cosas divertidas.

—Bueno, los niños de ahí parecían críos, solo sabían pelearse por tonterías. Y ya te tengo a ti como amigo, no necesito a nadie más —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya habían llegado al coche, y Edward volvió a ayudarlo a sentarse en la silla. Una vez ahí, se metió con él detrás, sentándose a su lado y le cogió las manitas.

—Cariño, a mi me _encanta_ que seamos amigos. Más que eso, para mí eres parte de mi familia, pero las personas necesitan más que un solo amigo. Además, ¡yo soy un viejo! ¿De qué vas a hablar conmigo? —se rieron juntos—. Por eso necesitas a personitas de tu edad, para hablar de películas, ir a jugar al parque o merendar juntos. De verdad que es muy bonito tener amigos. Los niños de tu edad no hacen daño, quizás digan cosas feas de vez en cuando, pero solo buscan jugar y pasarlo bien, así que prométeme que intentarás buscarte algún amigo.

Seth suspiró sonoramente, no le apetecía nada tener que hablar con _niños_.

—Está bien, pero no me metas prisa, de verdad que esos críos no me entusiasman…

Edward salió del asiento de atrás para ir al del conductor riéndose, a veces no podía entender la mente de aquella personita.

—Seth, hablas como si tuvieses cuarenta años por lo menos. ¡Dentro de nada te hará falta un bastón para poder andar y una dentadura postiza! —soltó una sonora carcajada y Edward sonrió satisfecho, podría hablar como una persona adulta, pero seguía teniendo el sentido del humor de un niño normal-. Oye, se me ha olvidado preguntarte, ¿has pensado lo que comeremos hoy?

—¡¡Pizza!! —gritó desde atrás, botando en su asiento—. ¡_Necesito_ comer pizza!

El día pasó rápidamente. Después de comer en una pizzería fueron a varias tiendas de muebles, donde Seth se aburrió considerablemente. Por último, decidieron ir a _Ikea, _visita obligada en la agenda de cualquiera que quisiese decorar su casa. Allí el pequeño se entusiasmo con las pequeñas casas que había montadas, del tipo _Vivir en 35 metros cuadrados_. Compraron cuadros, alfombras, toallas y utensilios para la cocina. Edward dejó la sección infantil para el final a propósito, quería que Seth se fuese contento en vez de cansado, y así fue. Cuando este vio la cantidad de peluches y de cosas para las habitaciones infantiles que había se le puso la cara roja de la emoción.

Le dio permiso para coger todo lo que quisiese, y cuando acabó le compró un cucurucho de helado, pagaron las compras y se dispusieron a ir a su nuevo hogar, que estaba en pleno centro, cerca del hospital.

Para subir todo lo que había en el coche, necesitaron hacer dos viajes, en ambos llenando el amplio ascensor hasta arriba.

—Seth —llamó un cansado Edward, apoyado en la pared y con la mano en los riñones—. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú te quedas aquí en la puerta vigilando las cosas para que nadie se las lleve mientras yo voy a hablar con las personas que están dentro, trabajando para hacer la casa más bonita. Pediré que vengan a ayudarnos a meter todo dentro y después veremos la casa, ¿te parece? —el niño asintió, contento de poder descansar un rato. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, por lo que entró sin llamar, y vio a varias decoradoras mirando las paredes y ordenando a más personas que había por allí que se diesen prisa con el mueble principal. Cuando se percataron de la presencia de Edward se miraron entre ellas, riéndose tontamente.

—Usted debe ser el señor Cullen, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó una de ellas.— Estamos terminando con el salón. Su habitación está terminada, y a la sala de música le falta la puerta aislante. ¿Necesita que le preparemos alguna otra habitación con urgencia?

—Pues sí, eso les iba a comentar. Necesito una habitación más, ahora elegiremos cuál, para uso infantil. Ya sabe, cama segura, colores llamativos y esas cosas —dijo Edward mientras miraba todo a su alrededor. Aquella casa era realmente increíble. Tenía unas vistas preciosas y era muy acogedora. Reconoció los gustos de su madre en la decoración: colores claros pero cálidos, en un estilo muy moderno—. Además, necesito a un par de personas que me ayuden a meter todas las cosas que tengo fuera, son demasiadas.

Las mujeres lo miraron asombradas, no sabían que aquel hombre tan atractivo tenía descendencia, era _tan _joven…

—Sí, sí, claro —murmuró una de ellas—. Quil, Embry, cuando acabéis de mover esos muebles, ir a coger los que hay en la entrada, ¿de acuerdo?

—VALE, VAAALE —se escuchó desde dentro de la estancia.

Edward decidió ir a ver el resto de la casa, impresionado por cada cosa que se encontraba. Estaba seguro de que tanto él como Seth estarían muy cómodos en ese lugar.

El pequeño, mientras tanto, estaba sentado encima de unas moquetas que había en unas bolsas. Se sentía muy feliz, aunque también estaba asustado. Le aterraba la idea de que Edward se olvidase de él, o lo tratase mal. Sabía que eso era muy poco probable, ya que era consciente de todo lo que había hecho por él, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo.

Intentando no pensar en nada desagradable se distrajo mirando el pasillo en el que se encontraba. Tenía la puerta de su futura casa detrás. A un lateral había una escalera, y en el contrario estaba el ascensor. Le había hecho mucha gracia que sonase música dentro de este. Pensó en volver a meterse para escuchar aquella melodía tan bonita, pero después se dio cuenta de que tenía que cuidar de _sus_ cosas.

Entonces se fijo que justo delante suya, había otra puerta, la cual estaba medio abierta. Sabía que ahí viviría alguien, por lo que estaría mal que cotillease. Le asustaba el hecho de tener vecinos, podrían ser gente _mala_. Justo cuando estaba pensando esto, una rata enorme, blanca, salió de esa casa y vino directo a él. Seth intentó gritar y huir, pero no le dio tiempo, la rata intentaba subirse encima de él. Nunca había visto un bicho de ese tamaño, era enorme. Quiso alejarla con un movimiento del pie pero resultó inútil.

—¡¡¡_George_!!! ¿_George_, dónde te has metido por el amor de Dios? —la rata giró la cabeza, cuando la voz de mujer salío de aquella casa, asustando aún más al pobre Seth. No estaba preparado para conocer a más gente, por lo menos mientras estaba solo, sin Edward a su lado.

Vio como una mujer joven, de pelo castaño, muy parecido al que él mismo tenía, salía de la casa con unas muletas. Quiso correr, pero ella ya lo había visto.

—Oh, ¿así que tú eres mi nuevo vecino eh? —le preguntó sonriéndole. Se asombró, aquella mujer no le daba miedo, como todas las demás personas, parecía _simpática—_. Lo siento mucho cariño, ¡¡_George _se escapa siempre que ve la puerta abierta!! Iba a ir a comprar unas cosas abajo ¡y se aprovechó! Espero que no te haya asustado.

Seth volvió a mirarla. Le seguía sonriendo mientras se acercaba, y por extraño que pareciese no tuvo ganas de alejarse.

—¿Tienes como mascota una rata? —no tenía pensado hablarle, pero la verdad, le parecía muy extraño _eso_.

La chica se rió, mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo. Él sintió lo mismo que cuando le acariciaba Edward: tranquilidad. Después se agachó y recogió a la rata _George_.

—¡No es una rata! ¡Es un hurón! ¿Sabes lo que es un hurón? —el niño negó, jamás había visto uno, y por mucho que aquella mujer dijese lo contrario, le seguía pareciendo un ratón enorme—. Un hurón es como un gatito, pero ¡nunca crece!, además es mucho más inteligente que los gatos y los perros. ¡Sabe hacer pis en su cajita, como si usase el baño de verdad! Me lo regalaron hace unos dos años y desde entonces es muy amigo mío.

Seth miraba a aquel animal con ojos escépticos. No parecía que quisiese hacerle daño, de hecho lo tuvo muy cerca y ni le mordió ni le arañó. Odiaba los animales por eso, porque _también_ hacían daño.

—Bueno, qué me dices, ¿te gustaría ser amigo de _George_? Está muy solo, aquí no hay niños que quieran jugar con él. Le vendría bien que alguien más lo cuidase, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo que podríamos jugar alguna vez… Tendría que preguntárselo a mi padre —aquella mujer parecía simpática, pero antes necesitaba que Edward la conociese. No quería arriesgarse lo más mínimo.

Ella sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para volver a ir a su casa, cojeando. Resultaba muy cómica con las muletas y el hurón.

—Oye, no me has dicho cómo te llamas —le dijo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

—Seth, soy Seth —dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Encantada Seth, tienes un nombre muy bonito. Yo soy Isabella, pero mejor dime Bella —se rió y añadió—: Isabella es muy serio, ¿no te parece? —Seth movió la cabeza afirmativamente, todavía con su pequeña sonrisa—. Hasta mañana Seth, estoy segura que nosotros tres —señaló a _George—_ seremos muy buenos amigos.

El niño sintió esperanza, de verdad que quería que fuesen amigos.

* * *

_¡Pues aquí está! El cuarto capítulo. Estoy subiendo a una velocidad inusual, pero es que quiero que esto vaya cogiendo forma, es muy aburrido leer historias que se quedan estancadas, se pierde el hilo y todo eso._

_Bueno, como veréis este capítulo es básicamente acerca de la relación de Seht y Edward. No sé a vosotras, pero me encanta este Edward, tan tierno y dulce. Si antes le queríamos como pareja, ¡¡con este fic también le querremos como padre!!_

_¡Al final resulta que no era una mujer lo que había cambiado a Edward! Y además, Bella y él viven en la misma planta. Qué suerte tienen algunas, ¿no?..._

_Pues nada, me despido, dentro de muy poquito subiré el quinto y esto ya irá cogiendo forma, ¡sí, sí!_

_Un saludo, __**lauramariecullen**__._

_(Por cierto, en mi perfil hay un link de una fotografía de George.)_


	5. Sabor a café

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

_____

**Capítulo 5 **_**Sabor a café**_

Bella había pasado el día entero en casa, hablando por teléfono con Alice durante casi dos horas.

—_Bueno ¿¿y qué llevaba puesto?? ¿Sigue vistiendo bien?_ —preguntó después de que Bella le relatase la historia del hospital por décima vez. Su voz parecía verdaderamente preocupada.

—Alice, por el amor de Dios, ¡es médico! ¡¡Llevaba una bata como todos los médicos del mundo!! —le contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—_Y se te insinuó… Bella, ¡¡¡sería tan maravilloso que se enamorase de ti!!! —_prácticamente se lo gritó.

—Alice, no digas tonterías. Además, se supone que nos va a presentar a la mujer de su vida, ¿no? —dijo resignada. Aunque no quería que su amiga sospechase que tenía pensamientos nada puros con su hermano no podía controlar su enfado cuando salía el tema _novia-de-Edward_ y ¡sólo lo había visto una vez! No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría cuando pasase a formar parte de su vida, como un amigo más.

—_Es cierto…_ —Alice suspiró—. _Por cierto, hemos quedado el viernes al medio día para comer. Adivina el sitio. Bueno, mejor no, jamás lo adivinarías… ¡En un McDonald's! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Pensé que se había convertido en un hombre refinado y de gustos exquisitos. Por Dios, ¿de que le ha servido la educación europea?_

Las dos se rieron de las ocurrencias de Edward. Alice tenía razón, estaba fuera de lugar que un encuentro familiar se celebrase en un sitio de comida rápida.

—Emmett estará loco de contento cuando se entere —comentó Bella—. Rose lleva años evitando pisar esos sitios.

— _Cierto, realmente va a ser muy divertido, no veo el momento de que sea viernes, de verdad._

Continuaron su conversación con tonterías, hasta que al rato decidieron acabar con su charla repentinamente, ya que ambas parecían haber olvidado que se trataba de una llamada internacional.

Aún así, Bella se pasó el resto de la tarde al teléfono, pero esta vez con Emmett, por temas de trabajo.

Este estaba reformando un local para convertirlo en un pub, en la misma calle donde vivía Bella, es decir, un lugar privilegiado para una discoteca, cosa que había aprovechado Emmett para darle un toque exclusivo.

Bella se había comprometido con llevar todo el asunto de la publicidad para el día de la inauguración, que sería dentro de unas semanas. Le encantaba la idea que su amigo tenía para aquel sitio, se habían pasado días y noches hablando del proyecto entre todos, decidiendo cuales serían las características del lugar. Se llamaría _Funclub NY_, en honor a un antiguo pub que estaba en Port Angeles, al que iban los fines de semana cuando eran adolescentes.

Tendría escenario para posibles conciertos y la música sería, ante todo, _alternativa_. Nada de "_pachangeo"_, como Alice y Rose decían, solo música _indie_. Emmett soñaba con poder poner a grupos como _The Strokes_ o _Interpol _todo el tiempo, pero los demás eran conscientes de que iba a tener que ceder un poco y aceptar más estilos musicales si quería que aquel sitio tuviese éxito.

Bella ya había pasado por el local para dar algunas ideas con la decoración, intentando volcar toda la creatividad que tenía en sus paredes. Emmett estaba muy satisfecho con lo que iba consiguiendo poco a poco, ya tenía casi todo a punto, había contratado varios camareros y la cabina del _Dj _disponía ya de toda la música que él había considerado como imprescindible. Solo faltaba que le concediesen la licencia para vender bebidas alcohólicas, que según su representante sería en unos días, y terminar de ultimar detalles.

Los cinco amigos estaban muy emocionados con la apertura, habían ayudado al _grandullón_ a hacer realidad su mayor ilusión, y ahora todos juraban haber soñado alguna vez con abrir un pub. Se habían pasado muchas horas en aquel local, intentando darle forma y color a lo que al principio solo era una idea.

Bella miró el cartel que había hecho, el cual tenía un diseño muy al estilo que intentaba representar _Funclub NY_, es decir, muy _indie_.(_Para que os hagáis una idea voy a dejar en mi perfil un link con un cartel en el que se usa el estilo al que me refiero, de un festival que hay aquí en Sevilla)_ Estaba muy satisfecha con su trabajo, no había dejado que nadie lo viese, quería que fuese una sorpresa, que cuando fuesen por la calle y se lo encontrasen en una farola o en una valla publicitaria se quedaran con la boca abierta, lo arrancaran y fuesen a su casa a preguntarle que si había sido ella. Sabía perfectamente que esa sería la reacción de todos sus amigos.

Para imprimir los carteles necesitaba su gama de colores _pantone_, por lo que se puso a buscarla ansiosamente. Le gustaba tener todo bajo control, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta de que no aparecía empezó a ponerse más nerviosa. "_¡Mierda! ¡Me la dejé en la oficina! Joder, y yo que pensaba que no iba a volver a pisarla en semanas…"_ pensó mientras cogía el móvil y le escribía un mensaje de texto a su amigo _oso_.

_Emmy, hasta mañana no podré mandar a la imprenta los carteles del local por un pequeño fallo técnico. Resulta que me olvidé en el trabajo el muestrario de color, mañana iré a la oficina a por él. No te preocupes, todavía hay tiempo suficiente para que la gente se entere de que el Gran Emmett abre un club, sino, siempre podemos secuestrar personas para que parezca ambientado. Te quiero, Bella._

Lo envió, se metió el móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigió hacia la cocina con las muletas, las cuales había rescatado al despertarse ese mismo día del fondo de su pequeño desván.

Tenía mucha hambre, pero no había apenas comida en su casa. Esa misma mañana había _intentado_ ir al _Wal-mart_ que había justo en frente de su bloque a comprar algo de comer, pero le había sido imposible al estar el ascensor todo el rato ocupado por unos fornidos hombres de piel morena que lo cargaban y descargaban continuamente, en su mismo piso.

Por lo visto tendría nuevos vecinos, aunque no los había visto en toda la mañana. Decidió preguntarle a uno de los hombres, avergonzada de parecer una de esas típicas vecinas cotillas. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban sacando del ascensor: un majestuoso piano de cola, negro y desmontado. Pensó en todo el ruido que haría aquello y puso los ojos en blanco. Ya hablaría con el dueño o la dueña de aquel piano.

—Perdone, veo que están haciendo una mudanza. ¿Me podría decir quién se instalará?

Los hombres se giraron sorprendidos, y uno de ellos alzó la ceja, no se esperaba a aquella mujer, que había salido de la nada y que ahora les estaba hablando.

—Pues, sinceramente señora, no tengo ni la menor idea del nombre de la familia que vivirá aquí. Pero creo que en unos días lo podrá averiguar usted, creo que a finales de esta semana ya estarán totalmente instalados.

Bella le dio las gracias y entró cojeando en su casa. Pasó la tarde muy aburrida, haciendo _zapping _y comiéndose un paquete de galletas que había encontrado al fondo de un cajón de la cocina. Había decidido no mirar la fecha de caducidad, tenía demasiada hambre como para preocuparse por _esas cosas_.

Cuando decidió que era hora de que aquellos pobres obreros se hubiesen ido ya a su casa, volvió a ir hacia la puerta, la abrió y justo cuando iba a salir se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la cartera. Antes de irse, se acordó de _George _y decidió meterlo en su enorme jaula, no le gustaba dejarlo suelto por la casa cuando ella no estaba para poder vigilarlo. Vio que no estaba por ningún lado, y empezó a llamarlo. Después cayó en la cuenta de que la puerta seguía abierta, y encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Cuando salió al pasillo y vio a su mascota allí, junto a aquel niño tan _mono_, respiró tranquila. _George_ había sido uno de los excéntricos regalos de Emmett, le había cogido mucho cariño y no soportaría la idea de perderlo.

Después de tranquilizarse, se puso a observar atentamente a aquella personita, de aspecto tan adorable. No tendría más de cuatro años, llevaba su pelo marrón algo largo, con un flequillo que le caía levemente por encima de los ojos. Tenía la piel muy pálida, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto muy tierno. Sus ojos eran de un verde asombroso, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Parecía uno de esos niños que protagonizaban los anuncios que ella misma diseñaba para marcas como _Benetton _o _Mayoral_.

Intentó entablar conversación con él, que no dejaba de mirarle como con asombro. Bella no sabía a qué se debía esto, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Le hizo gracia que pensara que su _George_ era una rata, sin duda había sido un comentario _muy_ Emmett.

Una vez que se hubo despedido de él, volvió a meterse en su casa, olvidando por completo que tenía que ir a comprar. Aquel niño llamado Seth la había fascinado. Bella era feliz con críos alrededor, y ahora tenía la suerte de vivir enfrente de uno que parecía inteligente e interesante.

Decidió hacer algo para ganarse su confianza, y después de pensarlo un rato se decidió por algo sencillo, para tantear el terreno: un pastel de galletas, chocolate y _Lacasitos_, su especialidad. Estuvo trabajando en la cocina una hora, haciendo una tarta grande para su vecinito, "_y otra más pequeña para tener algo que cenar_", pensó sarcásticamente.

Cuando hubo acabado, lo envolvió en un papel especial para comida, después fue a por un bolígrafo y un papel en el que escribió una nota.

_Seth:_

_George me sugerido que podría gustarte el chocolate, por lo que hemos decidido hacerte una tarta como bienvenida a tu nueva casa. (Tranquilo, no ha metido sus patitas en el pastel, te lo puedes comer sin miedo a que haya pelos)._

_Esperamos de todo corazón que te guste, y si es así, cada vez que quieras más, solo tienes que decírnoslo._

_Ven a vernos pronto,_

_Tu vecina. Y la rata-que-no-es-una-rata, claro._

La cogió, junto con lo que había preparado y fue hasta su casa, una vez allí escuchó voces en el interior. Pensó en llamar al timbre, pero se miró y vio que estaba llena de cacao y trozos de galletas. No quería conocer a los padres de Seth así, por lo que dejó todo en el suelo, junto a la puerta y volvió a su cocina, comió una diminuta porción de pastel que le sirvió para sentenciar que era magnífico y fue a darse una ducha. Estaba exhausta, por lo que nada más tocar la cama se quedó dormida sin tener tiempo siquiera para pensar.

Bella se despertó sobre las nueve de la mañana, sobresaltada por el sonido de su móvil. Dejó que sonara, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, si era importante volverían a llamar. Lentamente se fue levantando de la cama, gruñendo sin parar. Era su primer día de la baja que se había cogido y pensaba levantarse lo más tarde posible, ya que podía ir a la oficina a cualquier hora. Sin embargo ahora que estaba despierta no tenía ninguna excusa para retrasarlo más, por lo que se dirigió a su armario del cual cogió unos vaqueros de talle bajo junto con una camiseta negra y una rebeca azul eléctrico y se vistió rápidamente, buscando con la vista unos zapatos cómodos para su tobillo torcido. Encontró unas botas cortas de tela azul y sin tacón, muy cómodas. Se las calzó y fue a desayunar, pero se dio cuenta que solo tenía lo preparado por la noche, y no se sentía con ganas de comer lo mismo que cenó, por lo que refunfuñando cogió un bolso negro y sus muletas. Antes de entrar en el ascensor miró de reojo la casa de Seth. No había indicios de que nadie fuese a salir, por lo que se metió en él y se dedicó a peinarse, cosa que había olvidado por completo, mirándose en el espejo, mientras llegaba a la planta baja.

Cogió un taxi, ya que no estaba ni en condiciones de conducir, ni de andar. Una vez dentro de este, se puso los cascos de su amado _iPod Touch _mientras veía pasar los edificios por la ventanilla. Cuando vio su oficina, pagó al taxista y se dispuso a salir torpemente ayudada por las muletas. Ingresó en el alto edificio cantando _The Next Time Aroud_, de _Little Joy_, sabiendo que la gente se giraba para mirarla. Bella era una persona muy tímida, pero cuando se trataba de _la música_ le daba igual todo. Mientras cerrase los ojos, podría subirse a una mesa delante de todos sus compañeros a cantar y hacer como la que bailaba. Alegremente entró en su despacho, y rápidamente encontró lo que venía a buscar. Decidió hacerle una visita a Mike, hacia casi dos días que no lo veía y sabía que estaba preocupado por ella. Cuando llegó a la mesa en la que trabajaba lo vio muy concentrado en el tratamiento de unas fotografías.

—¡Mike! —llamó mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. El chico se giró sorprendido y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¡Bella, ¡Por fin te dignas a salir de tu casa! —dijo cogiéndola para sentarla en su regazo. Bella inmediatamente sintió vergüenza, aunque Mike sabía que le molestaba, siempre intentaba exhibir su amor delante de todos—. Lo siento mucho cariño, pero justamente hoy estoy muy ocupado. Estamos ultimando la parte impresa de la campaña de telefonía. La de medios visuales está acabada completamente, y ha quedado perfecta. Te puedo enviar una copia cuando quieras —sonrió, besándola.

—Sí, eso estaría genial Mike —le respondió secamente Bella, mientras lo apartaba y se ponía de pie con dificultad—. No te molesto más. Venía a por la guía _pantone_, que la olvidé y me hace falta para los carteles del club de Emmett. Por cierto, lo del viernes noche sigue en pie, Alice estará también, así que seremos todos como siempre.

—¡Fantástico! No veo el momento —sonrió Mike, mientras volvía la vista a la pantalla.

—Genial, pásame a recoger sobre la hora de siempre. Hasta luego Mike —se despidió alborotándole el rubio cabello.

Cuando estuvo fuera del edificio fue a buscar otro taxi, pero la barriga le sonó estruendosamente. _"Mierda, no he desayunado… A esta hora estará todo lleno_" Suspiró indignada. Se dirigió a la cafetería más próxima a su trabajo, _La boulangerie_, y comprobó que tenía toda la razón, no había ni una silla libre. Volvió a salir al frío de Manhattan y se decidió por un _Starbucks_ que había unos metros a la derecha.

Costosamente, logró llegar y abrir la puerta, sintiendo el calor que desprendía aquel lugar. Le encantaban los _Starbucks_, sobre todo por aquella musiquita _jazz _que ponían de fondo, que hacía que fuese un lugar tan particular. Se dirigió a la barra para hacer su pedido, ya conocía al camarero que trabajaba ahí desde hacía por lo menos un año y medio, por lo que le sirvió con una sonrisa, sin ni siquiera preguntar lo que quería tomar.

—Gracias Eric —Bella cogió su humeante chocolate con una mano y debajo del brazo se puso la bolsita que contenía su _Muffin_. Se giró para encontrar un lugar donde sentarse y casi se le cae al suelo la bebida cuando sus ojos se encontraron con _aquello_.

Un sonriente Edward Cullen, recostado en la silla en la que estaba le señalaba que se acercase. Bella tardó cuatro segundos en reaccionar. _"Dios mío, ¡lo del desayuno era verdad!_" Se horrorizó al momento; por una parte ansiaba estar con él, pero por otra, no quería parecer retrasada mental cada vez que le preguntase algo y ella simplemente se limitase a mirarlo con la boca abierta. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, que caballerosamente se levantó y la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Cómo está mi patosa preferida? —le saludó, divertido.

—Muy bien, gracias. Para tu información, no he vuelto a caerme, y espero que siga así durante un tiempo. Así no tendrás que aguantar a una pesada más en consulta —le susurró, no muy segura de si había escuchado esto último, pero cuando empezó a reírse supuso que sí.

—Bella, no eres ninguna pesada. Es cierto que las hay, pero no creo que sea tu caso. ¿Te puedes creer que ese mismo día una mujer de cincuenta años viniese cinco veces a mi consulta alegando en cada ocasión fracturas diferentes?- Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Bella se rió, estaba muy cómico con esa cara de exasperación.

—La señora Stewart, ¿no? —recordó rápidamente, y al ver que Edward la miraba con cara rara añadió—: Verás, es que escuché la conversación que tuvo la recepcionista contigo. Aunque en ese momento todavía pensaba que eras tu padre. Le preguntaste que si yo era esa señora, y ella te dijo que no, que era Isabella Swan.

Edward sonrió, satisfecho.

—Veo que tienes buena memoria

—Lo intento, lo intento —se rió Bella. Aquello resultaba mucho más fácil de lo que había creído. Él estaba radiante, con unos simples vaqueros oscuros, un jersey verde de cuello en forma de pico que quedaba perfecto con sus ojos y una camiseta blanca asomando bajo este. Intentó borrar esa imagen de su mente pasando la vista alrededor del establecimiento. De pronto le surgió una duda—. Por cierto Edward, ¿cómo has sabido que vendría a _este Starbucks_? ¡Si ni lo tenía planeado!

Su acompañante le sonrió, mostrando sus encantadores hoyuelos, que compartía con su melliza.

—Bueno Bella, realmente no quieres saber esto —se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el pelo. Bella soltó una risita, recordaba perfectamente esa manía—. Resulta que soy un perfecto _acosador_. Le pregunté a Alice que cuando era tu descanso, que dónde trabajabas, etcétera. Me dijo lo que sabía, incluyendo tus cafeterías favoritas por supuesto, pero añadió que no irías a trabajar porque habías pedido unos días de vacaciones, por lo del tobillo. Aún así no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Ayer quería venir, pero no tuve tiempo, y con lo que me había dicho Alice, supuse que no vendrías. Sin embargo, por la noche Emmett le dijo a Alice, que luego me dijo a mí, que hoy tenías que venir a por algo en el trabajo. Así que aquí estoy —completó, avergonzado—. Pasé antes por _La Boulangerie_ pero estaba llenísima y sabía que no estarías cómoda, por lo que decidí venir aquí. Si no aparecías, por lo menos habría tomado un buen café.

Terminó su discurso y Bella lo miró asombrada. Se había tomado muchas molestias para conseguir aquel tiempo con ella, no se lo esperaba para nada.

—Vaya Edward, sí que voy a pensar que eres un acosador —dijo al rato, poniendo cara de horrorizada, esperando que entendiese que solo estaba bromeando Al ver que el chico la miraba con preocupación, soltó una carcajada—. ¡Estaba de broma Eddie! ¿Sigues odiando que te llamen así?

—Para serte sincero, no me gusta demasiado. Pero prefiero que lo digas tú a Emmett. Por Dios, ¿sigue siendo tan bruto? Recuerdo cuando me dejó inconsciente de un solo golpe.

Ambos se rieron ante el recuerdo, aunque cuando se produjo fue bastante desagradable.

—No ha cambiado ni un ápice. En serio, todos hemos madurado, pero él sigue igual, no sé cómo lo hace. Se ha metido en muchos líos, la mayoría muy divertidos. Se podría decir que gracias a Rose sigue vivo, no haría nada sin ella —le encantaba hablar de sus amigos, podría pasarse horas y horas sin cansarse. Era lo mejor que tenía, y estaba orgullosa de poder pertenecer a sus vidas tanto como ellos pertenecían a la suya.

—Veo que seguís como si estuvieseis unidos con pegamento —Bella notó tristeza en aquella media sonrisa—. Cuéntame más cosas de vuestra maravillosa vida, mis hermanos solo me cuentan las tonterías de turno, tú eres más descriptiva, me gustan más tus explicaciones.

Bella notó como las mejillas le ardían. No era posible que aquel hombre hablase tan bien de ella, tenía que ser un sueño.

—Veamos… Alice sigue igual, las mismas ambiciones, los mismos sueños. Da igual que los cumpla, va a seguir luchando por ellos. Es la directora de _Vogue NY_, pero realmente no entiendo lo que hace. Se mete en medio de todo, siempre quiere acabar el trabajo de cada departamento ella. Es genial, ha conseguido que la revista se venda mucho más con ella a la cabeza. Tiene ideas buenísimas, aunque siempre muy descabelladas, además trabaja de modista a tiempo parcial, en su propia tienda. Va por encargos, tú le pides tal, y en base a esa idea te hace el diseño del siglo. Todo esto ha hecho que sea terriblemente famosa, ir con ella por la calle es abrumador, pero parece no molestarle, ya sabes cómo es.

Edward la miraba con adoración, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

—En cuanto a Jasper, acabó Psicología y consiguió abrir su propia consulta, que está muy cerca de mi casa y del trabajo de Alice. Bueno, en realidad todos vivimos excesivamente cerca, parece que no podemos estar separados —rió, eso era exactamente lo que pasaba. Edward asintió, en señal de que seguía la historia—. Es muy buen profesional, cuenta con clientes _muy gordos_ que hacen buenas recomendaciones, ya sabes cómo funciona ese _mundillo_. Y por lo demás, ya sabes, seguirá a Alice en todo lo que haga, da igual que sea tirarse desde un avión, o decida hacer _puenting_. Es un amor que va a más cada día, es precioso ver cómo se quieren, de verdad.

Se quedó callada unos segundos, recordando las miradas tan íntimas que había entre ellos dos. Suspiró y prosiguió con el resumen de la vida de sus amigos.

—Rosalie está genial, cada vez más guapa y radiante. Es abogada familiar, y también se ha hecho bastante famosa por casos que ha resuelto. Sus opositores la llaman "_la rubia feminista_", casi se muere cuando se enteró. Le ha costado mucho, no, muchísimo llegar hasta donde está, y es que todo el mundo pensaba que era una niña rica de papá, que no sabía lo que hacía. Emmett la ha estado apoyando en cada momento, pero ahora sabe defenderse sola. Deberías ver la pasión que le pone a su trabajo, es maravillosa cuando entra en acción. Y por último, Emmett. Es el más complicado sin duda. No sabía qué quería hacer con su vida, y aunque estudió Periodismo, decía que él no podía estar sentado en una silla todo el rato, escribiendo noticias tontas. Él lo que quería era ir a sitios en conflictos, ser corresponsal en algún lugar emocionante, pero no soportaba la idea de alejarse de su Rose, por lo que decidió abrir un club.

Edward abrió más los ojos, asombrado y ella rió.

—Sí, lo que oyes. Todos hemos ayudado a remodelarlo, y créeme, ha quedado increíble. Pronto será la inauguración, que por cierto, espero que no te la pierdas —le guiñó un ojo amistosamente. Después carraspeó y siguió—. Es un sitio muy _underground_, muy Emmett la verdad. Y nada más, ese es el resumen más eficaz que puedo darte.

Edward levantó una ceja mientras bebía de su café.

—¿Cómo que ya está? ¡Pero si falta la parte más importante!

—Mmmmh, ¡ah, claro! No sé si lo sabías, pero las dos parejas están comprometidas ya. Fue muy bonito, fuimos a una cena en un barco, ¡imagínate la cara de Alice cuando Jasper se arrodilló ante ella! Justo cuando acabamos de celebrarlo, le tocó el turno a Emmett. Rose se puso a llorar, y los que estaban alrededor se pusieron a aplaudir. Al final nos invitaron a la cena incluso —Bella rió, aquella noche había sido maravillosa, aunque a ella nadie se le hubiese declarado. Mike había estado allí, y pudo notar cómo se tensaba a su lado, seguramente preguntándose si Bella estaba desilusionada por el hecho de que él no se comprometiese con ella.

- No, tonta Bella. No preguntaba por eso. ¡Me refería a ti! ¿Qué es de tu vida? —le preguntó acariciándole la mano que tenía posada en la mesa, haciendo que la chica se estremeciese.

—¿Yo? P-pues, no sé, mi vida no es interesante, seguramente te aburriría —susurró mirando para otro lado.

—Bella, según me han dicho trabajas en una empresa de publicidad. Eso no es nada aburrido. Además, jamás me has parecido alguien que aburra, justo todo lo contrario, así que, si no te importa, comienza —dijo Edward, y se echó para atrás en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su levemente musculoso pecho.

—Está bien, está bien… Terminé la carrera, y empecé de prácticas en _Icantheachyouhowdoit_ rápidamente, no sé como tuve tanta suerte. Por aquel entonces teníamos un cliente que nunca estaba satisfecho, y un día que estaba sirviendo el café en la sala, escuché lo que pedía, y no me pareció tan difícil de satisfacer, la verdad. Pregunté si por favor podía hablar y expliqué lo que se me había ocurrido. El cliente quedó contento, pero algunos de mis compañeros no, les molestaba que la becaria hiciese algo mejor que ellos. Sin embargo el jefe, el señor Uley, me dio una oportunidad y desde entonces no se ha arrepentido, cosa de la que me alegro bastante, para serte sincera. Tengo un piso precioso e incluso una mascota, regalo de Emmett. Mi vida social se reduce a mis cinco amigos y a Mike. En el trabajo tengo varios conocidos, pero nada serio. Por lo demás, sigo patosa y tímida, aunque ahora me atrevo a ir a las discotecas —se rieron los dos—. Tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que haya vivido cuatro años con Alice y Rosalie, las cuales me arrastraban cada fin de semana a un lugar distinto. Y poco más, mis padres siguen bien, se han trasladado a Nueva Jersey para poder estar más cerca de mí; además, viven a unas calles de tus padres, por lo que no están solos. Hacen sus salidas de _viejos_ y eso, no han cambiado nada.

—¿Y tú no estás prometida? Seguro que el _tal _Mike no ha perdido el tiempo —comentó Edward intentando sonar divertido, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que Bella notase el sarcasmo que estaba intentando esconder.

—Eh… Pues no, no estoy prometida ni quiero estarlo. Ya sabes lo que pienso del matrimonio Edward, además, no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Mike es mi pareja desde hace un año y pico, pero eso no significa que yo esté preparada para ese paso, además él lo sabe perfectamente. Estuvo presente el día de las declaraciones de Jasper y Emmett, por lo que tuve que explicarle que yo no estaba en ese _punto_. Es más, dudo que jamás lo esté.

Bella odiaba ese tema de conversación, no era necesario que todo el mundo se enterase que jamás había estado enamorada de verdad. Y menos le gustaba hablarlo con gente que sí había conocido el amor, como en el caso de sus amigas o del mismo Edward.

Este parecía conforme con la respuesta de la joven, y la miró con sus profundos ojos, haciendo que volviese a temblar. No podía perder el control de esa forma, estaba segura de que no era sano.

—Y tú Edward? ¿Qué hay de tu vida? —preguntó, jugando con lo que quedaba de su _muffin_.

—Mi vida ha sido un asco Bella, es eso lo que quería hablar con vosotros. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas que… —se calló de pronto, cuando empezó a sonar un aparato que llevaba enganchado al pantalón. Leyó lo que ponía y se enderezó rápidamente—. Perdón, Bella, me han mandado un mensaje al _busca_. Acaba de accidentarse un autobús escolar y hay varios niños heridos, tengo que ir rápidamente. Siento que haya durado tan poco esto, de verdad que me ha encantado pasar un rato contigo —le dio un beso en la mejilla y un suave abrazo, con el que Bella pudo identificar su olor, tan masculino y fresco. Notó como se le entumecía cada parte de su cuerpo, no estaba _preparada_ para que Edward la tocase—. ¿Vendrás el viernes verdad? _Necesito_ que vengas, hay muchas cosas que explicar— le susurró, muy cerca de su cara. Bella aspiró y se encontró con su aliento. Se agarró fuertemente a la silla en la que estaba para coger fuerzas.

—-Sí… —musitó ella—. Allí estaré.

—¡Genial! Hasta luego Bella —se despidió con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Para ir hasta el hospital tenía que pasar por delante de la gran ventana que estaba al lado de donde se habían sentado. Justo cuando estaba ahí la saludó con la mano, a través del cristal, con la mejor de sus sonrisas torcidas, y se alejó a paso rápido.

Bella admiró en secreto su anatomía _trasera _y notó que su corazón se aceleró. "_Por favor, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Cómo puede ser tan asquerosamente perfecto? ¿No hay leyes divinas que lo prohíban?_" Estaba enfadada consigo misma, jamás había babeado así por un hombre. Le parecía hasta absurdo, era el hermano de su mejor amiga, y además estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer misteriosa que se empeñaba en querer presentársela. ¿No era consciente del daño que le hacía? No quería estar ahí, realmente no quería estar jamás en la misma habitación con ese hombre que nublaba sus sentidos. Se sentía débil e indefensa, y no quería. Sería maravilloso si ella también tuviese el mismo efecto en él, pero sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible. Por muchas indirectas que ella creía que le había lanzado, no le cabía en la cabeza que una persona tan maravillosa como Edward Cullen se fijase en la simple Isabella Swan.

No tenía ganas de moverse de aquel sitio, pero necesitaba hacer una cosa de la que estaba segura que se se avergonzaría segundos más tarde. Se levantó, y en lugar de irse, se volvió a sentar, pero esta vez en el sitio donde había estado Edward. "_Todavía huele a él_" pensó distraídamente, mientras cogía el café que había delante suya. Aún quedaba, Edward no se lo había bebido entero. Inconscientemente, Bella se llevó aquel vaso de papel a la boca, ignorando que odiaba aquél líquido amargo, bebiendo por donde lo había hecho él.

Estaba segura de que era la única oportunidad de tener los labios de Edward cerca de los suyos, y no la quería desaprovechar.

--- --- ---

_¡Jo, jo, jo! Me encanta el final del capítulo de verdad. Y este Edward cada vez me tiene más enamorada… Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también. ¡Me haríais taaan feliz si me dieseis vuestra opinión…!_

_Hoy, 12 de Noviembre vienen Robert, Kristen, y Taylor a, como no, Madrid. Ojalá pudiese ir, pero como soy de Sevilla y tengo clase, ¡me toca aguantarme!_

_Bueno, lo gracioso del asunto es que, esta noche he soñado que iba, que hacía cola para verlos y todo eso, y que cuando veía a Robert, le gritaba: ¡ROB! Entonces él me miraba, me sonreía, y yo aproveché para decirle I love you! Y él se reía y se metía en su coche. Ya le vale, podría decirme que también me quería o algo. Qué desagradecido. Jajajajajaj, por favor, parezco una adolescente sobre-hormonada. Ya soy adulta y todas esas cosas, no debería soñar con esas tonterías. Pero bueno, quería compartir mi tonto sueño con vosotros, para que veáis las tonterías que se me ocurren hasta dormida._

_Muchos abrazos!! _**lauramariecullen**


	6. Comida para chicas

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. **_**Comida para chicas**_

Bella se pasó el resto del día en estado de coma. Cuando llegó a su casa, se tumbó en la cama y vio como pasaban las horas por su ventana. No se sentía con fuerzas para nada, solo quería saber qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía tan indefensa como una niña de cinco años, no sabía cómo actuar. La llamaron al teléfono, y también al timbre de su casa, pero eso no significó que se moviese. Al revés, le entraron más ganas de desaparecer, de no sentir _nada_.

Jamás había deseado tanto a una persona, y menos a alguien que estuviese comprometido y fuese tan _inaccesible_. Se sentía herida, sabía que no estaba a su altura, y eso hacía que su autoestima, que jamás había sido muy firme, se resquebrajase.

Cuando ya era de noche, decidió moverse un poco, ya que empezaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Enchufó su _iPod_ en uno de los altavoces que tenía en el salón y puso a _The Walkmen _a todo volumen, quería distraer sus sentidos como fuese. Empezó a sonar _Lost in Boston_ y rápidamente improvisó una actuación estelar, apoyándose en las paredes para no caerse. Se pasó todo el tiempo que pudo cantando, evitando que en su cabeza entrasen otra cosa que las letras de las canciones.

Cuando el cansancio empezó a aparecer, sonrió satisfecha mientras apagaba la música. Sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a meterse en la cama, mirando de reojo a la mesita de noche, donde se encontraba el vaso de Edward, y es que no había podido resistir la tentación de llevárselo. Una parte de su cuerpo quería cogerlo y quemarlo, olvidar todo de él, y otra, cada vez más fuerte, ansiaba protegerlo, guardarlo como un tesoro. Sabiamente, decidió dejar el tema a un lado y concentrarse en cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño.

El día amaneció lluvioso, reflejando el estado anímico de Bella, que había pasado de la confusión a la apatía. Suspiró mientras se preparaba un cacao para desayunar, había dormido fatal por culpa de los malditos sueños que siempre la atormentaban cuando se acostaba intranquila. Realmente no habían sido desagradables, más bien al contrario. Se limitaban a tener a Edward y su sonrisa torcida como protagonista, había soñado a lo largo de la noche cinco veces lo mismo, y las cinco se había levantado con el corazón en un puño.

Se comió rápidamente unas rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla por encima y fue a vestirse, _necesitaba _comprar comida.

El _Wal-Mart_ estaba vacío, para gran alivio de ella. Odiaba las multitudes, las evitaba siempre que podía.

Compró lo que consideró básico, no se sentía cómoda con las muletas y quería estar en el sofá cuanto antes. Además tenía algo de prisa porque había quedado con Rosalie para ir a buscar a Alice al aeropuerto, ya que Jasper tenía citas de pacientes que no podía anular durante toda la tarde, hasta bien entrada la noche.

Mientras guardaba las compras en la despensa y el frigorífico pensó en si debería contarles a sus amigas lo de su nueva obsesión. Sabía que de entrada era una mala idea, pero _tenía_ que hablar con alguien antes de perder la cordura. Un debate interior estalló en la mente de Bella, no sabía cómo hacer las cosas bien en esta ocasión.

Para distraerse un poco, se pasó una hora colgada del teléfono hablando con los trabajadores de su imprenta de confianza, dándoles las referencias de colores y explicándoles cómo quería que realizasen el trabajo. Les mandó el diseño a través de Internet, el cual provocó los halagos de los empleados. Después llamó a un becario que había entrado nuevo en su planta, con el que se llevaba bien y le propuso el que recogiese y fuese a colgar los carteles una vez acabados. Con la promesa de una retribución económica y su participación en la próxima campaña publicitaria, Bella consiguió que el muchacho aceptase encantado. Esta le dio el número de teléfono de la imprenta para que ultimase él los detalles, y feliz por su trabajo, colgó el aparato. Se había pasado días utilizándolo _demasiado_, no se asustaría cuando viniese la factura kilométrica.

A medio día, Bella se dirigió hacia el portal de su edificio, donde, tan puntual como siempre, ya estaba Rosalie esperándola en su _BMW _rojo.

—Vamos Bells, que llegamos algo tarde —le gritó la chica desde dentro del coche.

—Voy, voy, no es tan fácil con los palos estos, ¿sabes? —suspiró Bella, dejándose caer en el asiento del copiloto no sin cierta dificultad.

—Ay, Bella, ¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerte daño a ti misma? —rió divertida su amiga—. Vas a acabar con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, las cuales utilizarás dentro de siglos para contarles historias apasionantes a tus nietos. ¡Calla, calla que me lo estoy imaginando! —puso cara y voz de abuela adorable, mientras conducía por las concurridas carreteras, en dirección al aeropuerto—. Mira, Marie, esta _enooorme_ cicatriz me la hice cuando me resbalé en un suelo completamente liso, con tal mala suerte de caer justo en un escalón muy, muy afilado. Y esta otra de aquí, fue un día que iba corriendo para no perder el autobús. ¿Realmente divertido, verdad cariño? —no pudo contener más la risa y soltó una enorme carcajada, mientras miraba a Bella, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a ser una abuela divertida, por si lo dudabas. Además, dudo que vaya contando por ahí mis caídas estúpidas, tenga la edad que tenga —refunfuñó, mirando la carretera con los brazos cruzados.

—Va, tonta Bella, era solo una broma, no te lo tomes todo tan a la tremenda, que te van a salir canas.

Bella decidió ignorarla, encendiendo la radio del coche. Buscó una emisora que le satisficiera, lo que le ocupó gran parte del viaje.

—Bella, ¿puedes estarte quieta ya? Estamos a punto de llegar y me vas a provocar dolor de cabeza, de verdad que puedes llegar a ser insufrible cuando te mosqueas, ¿eh? —le riñó. A veces Rosalie se comportaba como una madre, cosa que divertía mucho a los demás.

Con una risita, Bella se recostó en el asiento, y se dedicó a admirar el paisaje, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que a los cinco minutos estaban aparcando.

—¿Traes el cartel? —le preguntó a Rose mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Por supuesto —sonrió ella, yendo al maletero y sacando de allí un cartón alargado en el que ponía "CULLEN, ALICE CULLEN". Era una broma que les gastaban a los hermanos Cullen, que desde que cumplieron los diez años empezaron a presentarse así a los desconocidos, muy solemnemente, como si fuesen a tratar de negocios.

Entraron dentro, y se sentaron a esperar. Por suerte, el vuelo de Alice no había sufrido retrasos, por lo que estaba a punto de aterrizar.

Mientras la esperaban, las dos amigas se pusieron a hablar del club, de todo lo que quedaba por hacer y de lo maravillosa que sería la fiesta de apertura.

Cuando por megafonía se avisó de que el vuelo con procedencia de París acababa de aterrizar hacía unos minutos, se levantaron y Rose agarró fuertemente el cartelito. Al rato vieron como una persona, escondida tras infinidad de bolsas y maletas se acercaba a ellas.

—Rose, Bella, muy gracioso el cartel, pero… ¡Por favor, necesito _ayuuuuuda_! —les dijo con voz ahogada, y rápidamente se pusieron a repartir el peso entre las tres. Cuando hubieron acabado, vieron por fin la cara de Alice, rebosante de felicidad. Se acercó más a ellas y las abrazó como pudo—. ¡Os he echado tantísimo de menos! Aunque claro, aquello es ¡espectacular! He venido con las pilas recargadas y un montón de ideas nuevas, ¡que os sorprenderán muchísimo!

—Alice, ¿alguna vez has tenido las pilas descargadas? —preguntó Bella mientras se reía, dichosa de tener a todos sus amigos unidos otra vez.

Fueron hasta el coche, y con despreocupación, llenaron el maletero y el asiento trasero con el equipaje de Alice. Era siempre tan extravagante…

—Por si os lo estabais preguntando, sí, he pagado más por la facturación del equipaje que por mi propio billete —dijo, y se unió a las risas de las otras—. Me encantaría almorzar en el italiano de siempre, eso sería confirmar que realmente estoy en casa. ¿Sería mucho pedir?

Rosalie condujo magistralmente hasta donde le había indicado, un restaurante muy refinado, del cual eran clientas habituales.

Comieron entre risas y comentarios tontos, todas notablemente felices. Alice había protagonizado un monologo en el que describía como había sido su estancia en Francia. No pudieron parar de reír, siempre le pasaban cosas realmente raras, como contratar a un modelo transexual, arrepentido de su operación de sexo y al que le entró una depresión minutos antes del desfile haciendo que media plantilla llorase con él por su desgracia, o que se confundiesen con su habitación de hotel, asignándosela a otra persona, por lo que le ofrecieron la _suite _de lujo totalmente gratis, por las _molestias_.

—Bueno chicas, ¿y vosotras qué? ¿Cómo han ido estos días en mi ausencia? —les preguntó cuando las risas empezaron a disminuir.

Rose rápidamente dirigió la conversación a su campo contando el último juicio que había tenido, donde su cliente había sido víctima de violencia de género. Orgullosa, comentó que aquel _capullo_ se iba a pasar una temporada en la cárcel.

Bella y Alice le aplaudieron, bromeando, como siempre que hacían cuando daba uno de sus _discursos_ acerca de la igualdad de género y de oportunidades.

—¿Y tú, Bella? Te noto muy pensativa —le comentó Alice, mientras Rosalie asentía, en señal de que ella también lo había notado. Bella suspiró, sabía que no podía ocultárselo a sus amigas, que acabarían sabiendo que _algo_ pasaba.

—Nada, ya sabéis lo de mi caída, por lo que me he dedicado a ver la televisión y cotillear por Internet —dijo, intentando sonreír. Realmente no había mentido, en cierta manera había hecho todo lo que acababa de decir. Sus amigas alzaron una ceja, escépticas, y Bella supo en seguida que aquello era una emboscada en toda regla. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco—. Está bien, está bien… Ayer fui a la oficina, tal y como le dije a Emmett, y después, como tenía hambre, fui a desayunar al _Starbucks, _donde ya se encontraba _un Edward _esperándome.

Pudo ver como sus compañeras abrían la boca inconscientemente, luego se miraron entre ellas y entre balbuceos le_ exigían _explicaciones. Bella soltó un nuevo suspiro, aquello le resultaba demasiado cansado, y empezó a narrar la historia detalle por detalle. Sabía que si no lo hacía así sufriría la ira de Alice Cullen, y no se sentía con fuerzas para eso. Aún así, tuvo el cuidado de _olvidar_ mencionar su tendencia psicópata a coleccionar objetos chupados por Edward Cullen.

—Me muero de ganas de ver al nuevo _Bombón _Cullen, os lo juro —murmuró una distraída Rosalie. Cuando notó que la estaban mirando con ojos incrédulos añadió—. ¿Qué pasa? Amo a Emmett, pero eso no significa que no pueda apreciar lo que la naturaleza nos ofrece. Según Bella tu hermano podría servir para protagonizar anuncios de ropa interior. ¿Por qué no disfrutar mentalmente de él?

Bella rió ruidosamente, mientras Alice le pegaba a Rose un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Bruta, que es mi mellizo! —dijo sin poder evitar soltar unas risitas—. Oh Bella, ojalá fracase su relación y tenga una contigo, presiento que si estuvieseis juntos seríais muy felices. Yo también estoy deseando verlo, parece tan distinto…

—Lo está, Alice. No para de reír y de hacer bromas. Aún así suele conservar viejas manías, como pasarse la mano derecha por el pelo, echándolo para atrás cuando se siente nervioso o inseguro. ¿Recordáis cuántas veces era capaz de hacerlo al día? O su sonrisa levemente torcida hacia la izquierda, la que usaba especialmente para conseguir información —rió, pero esta vez fue la única. Vio como Alice y Rose tenían una mano en la boca, y abrían los ojos todo lo que podían. Después de intercambiar una mirada significativa y asentir a la vez Bella se empezó a poner nerviosa y preguntó—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Oh Dios mío… —susurró Rosalie, mirándola como si fuese un extraterrestre. Alice sin embargo, daba saltitos en su silla, aplaudiendo nerviosamente.

—¡¡Bella!! —le gritó—. ¡¡Te gusta Edward!!

La aludida se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo podían haberlo sabido? Para ella, los _tics_ de Edward habían sido siempre muy llamativos, no creía que darse cuenta de ellos fuese porque le _gustaba_.

—A ver, no os inventéis cosas. ¿Acaso no os habíais fijado en esas cosas? ¡Pero si lo hacía cada minuto veinte veces! —les reprochó, intentando sonar despreocupada.

—Bella, por supuesto que éramos conscientes de que Edward se tocaba el pelo. Pero _no _de que lo hacía con el brazo derecho, y por un determinado motivo. Ni que sonreía para _nosequé_. Nos dábamos cuenta de que estaba ahí, pero no lo analizábamos. Sin embargo te puedo hacer una lista detallada de todas las manías y _tics_ de Emmett de más de diez folios- le sonrió Rosalie—. A eso nos referimos. Tú _analizabas _y _analizas _a Edward con otros ojos, diferentes a los nuestros. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ahora resulta tan obvio…

Alice asintió con grandes movimientos, demasiado emocionada como para hablar.

—Por favor, dejar de decir tonterías. Yo estoy con Mike, él con su chica, fin de la historia. Así es como debe de ser, no quiero liar más aún las cosas, de verdad. Sinceramente, _no me gusta_. Es guapo, sí, pero hay muchas personas en este mundo agraciadas físicamente. Es un encanto, también, pero digo lo mismo. Y si me gustase, no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él, por lo que es mejor olvidar el asunto, ¿de acuerdo? —Bella empezaba a enfadarse. ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de que quería evitar el tema _Edward Cullen_ a toda costa? No tenía la necesidad de pasarse una noche más recordando su sonrisa, o sus penetrantes ojos.

Alice y Rose asintieron, aunque Bella sabía perfectamente que no lo dejarían estar, que harían lo que fuese para conseguir lo que pretendían. Por lo menos, no volvieron a tocar el tema en todo el día, cosa que la alivió notablemente.

Después de pagar, Rosalie amablemente las dejó en su casa, primero a Alice, que se moría de ganas de ver a su _Jazz_ y después a Bella, que se despidió con la mano y entró todo lo rápido que pudo al portal, ya que en un momento se había puesto a llover torrencialmente.

Entró en su casa, y una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, se puso a quitarse la ropa mientras andaba hacia su habitación. Se había mojado bastante, y estaba incómoda, por lo que decidió darse una rápida ducha.

Cuando salió, ya con su pijama puesto, se preparó un cuenco de frutas, le echó un yogur de fresa por encima y cogió una cuchara, para después comérselo tranquilamente en el sofá, mientras veía la televisión. Le había sentado muy bien salir y divertirse, se había despejado. Mañana volvería a ser torturada por la perfección de aquel ser, pero ahora no le importaba, tenía las energías renovadas. Podría hacerle cara, a él y a la muy _fresca_ que le acompañase. Pensó en llevarse a Mike, pero después desechó la idea, él no pintaba nada _ahí, _y para ser sincera ella tampoco, pero ya se lo había prometido a Edward.

Estaba tan relajada que empezó a notar como los párpados se le caían lentamente. No tenía ganas de moverse, sentía su cama a kilómetros de distancia, tanta diversión le estaba pasando factura.

Cuando vio que su cuerpo estaba empezando a quejarse por la dureza del sofá, decidió ponerse en movimiento a regañadientes. Recorrió el pasillo como una verdadera zombi y cuando estuvo al lado de su mullida cama, se tiró, sin quitarse las zapatillas de estar por casa ni la bata. Estiró de las mantas para taparse y acto seguido cayó en un profundo sueño, esta vez sin interrupciones.

Estaba tan cansada que no se despertó hasta muy entrada la mañana. Cuando los rayos de luz del Sol se volvieron inaguantables, Bella gruñó, echándose por encima de la cabeza una de las mantas. No duró mucho así, al minuto empezó a agobiarse, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que, tras muchas quejas dirigidas a nadie en especial, levantarse e ir a lavarse la cara.

Encontró a _George _tumbado a los pies de su cama. Últimamente _pasaba_ bastante de él, por lo que Bella, con remordimientos lo cogió y se lo llevó al salón, donde jugó un rato a tirarle una pelota pequeña de goma. Después, mientras se calentaba su leche para el cacao, le llenó el plato de comida. El animal le dirigió una mirada que a Bella le pareció _agradecida_. Sin duda, se estaba volviendo loca por momentos. Desayunó tranquilamente, viendo las noticias en la _CNN_. Dedicó lo que quedaba de mañana para recoger su casa y dejarla presentable, puesto que se acercaba el fin de semana y estaba segura de que algún día vendrían todos a incordiarla un poco.

Al rato sentenció que todo estaba en orden, por lo que se dirigió a su enorme armario, en busca del conjunto perfecto. Terminó decidiéndose por un vestido liso, de color gris oscuro, muy sencillo. Le añadió unas medias, una cazadora negra y unas botas del mismo color. Mientras esperaba a que la recogiesen Jasper y Alice, se maquilló un poco, usando sombra de ojos negra, delineador y rímel. No le gustaba pintarse, pero tenía que reconocer que había quedado bien. Añadió un poco de _lip gross _incoloro a sus labios y se paseó inquieta, esperando. No sabía qué es lo que pasaría, sólo esperaba de corazón no arrepentirse de haber ido.

Alice llegó repentinamente, y después de darle el visto bueno a Bella, hizo que bajase rápidamente y la sentó en el asiento trasero del coche a empujones, haciendo que esta se pusiese aún más nerviosa si era posible.

"_Que sea lo que Dios quiera"_ pensó, tragando saliva cuando divisó, al rato de estar Jasper conduciendo por la ciudad, el _McDonald´s _al que se dirigían.

* * *

(_En mi perfil dejo el link de la canción de The Walkmen)_

_¡Buenas! Sé que es un capítulo para nada relevante, pero no me puedo saltar los días de la semana por la cara, jajajaja. No me ha costado mucho escribirlo, por lo que, como padezco de insomnio, puedo subirlo a estas horas. Pensé que sería buena idea dejar este capítulo suelto, para en el próximo describir el esperado viernes. _

_Soy rara y funciono al revés que todo el mundo, por lo que en el fin de semana me costará más actualizar tan seguido como he ido haciendo a lo largo de la semana. La explicación es clara y sencilla: entre semana me limito a ir a la facultad unas horas por la tarde. El resto del día me lo paso rascándome el ombligo. Sin embargo, el fin de semana suelo estar por ahí, sin rumbo fijo. Lo mismo me equivoco y puedo seguir manteniendo el ritmo, pero como no soy Alice, y no lo puedo saber, ¡os lo prevengo!_

_Al final he podido ver por internet lo del Encuentro Fan de Luna Nueva. Creo que me he enamorado más aún de Robert. No sé si lo visteis, pero la cosa fue así: Tylor firmando una media de dos autógrafos por minuto (en serio, iba lentísimo) y sonriendo a veces; Kristen tan sosa como siempre, mirando al suelo cuando le hacían preguntas y firmando casi sin mirar a la cara a la persona. Y Rob, pues simplemente __era__ él. No paraba de sonreír, de hacer bromas, de dar las gracias a las miles de chicas a las que firmó… Debió de irse con una contractura en la muñeca, vale que solo hiciese un garabato en forma de R, pero era para poder firmar a cuanta más gente posible. En serio, __encantador__._

_Muchos abrazos, __**lauramariecullen**_**.**


	7. HappyMeal

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. **_**HappyMeal**_

Jasper aparcó cerca del _Jeep_ de Emmett y justo al lado del _Mercedes _de Carlisle. Parecía que ellos eran los últimos en llegar.

Bella se fijó el restaurante de comida rápida y se rió, era divertido pensar en el señor y la señora Cullen, tan refinados como eran, comiendo en semejante sitio. Alice la miró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, a Edward se le ha ido completamente la cabeza —le susurró, sosteniéndole la pesada puerta para que pasara primero con la ayuda, como no, de sus muletas.

Vieron a los demás sentados en una larga mesa, pero Edward no estaba todavía. Bella, suspirando aliviada, se sentó entre Emmett y Jasper, los cuales tenían delante a sus parejas.

Estuvieron hablando animadamente durante unos largos veinte minutos, y el chico seguía sin aparecer. Esme se estaba preocupando cada vez más, su hijo siempre había sido muy puntual, aquello no era normal en él. Justo cuando Carlisle sacaba el móvil para intentar llamarlo y así calmar a su mujer, un sonriente Edward Cullen apareció por la puerta. _"¿Cómo puede estar sexy siempre? No es normal. No es normal"._ Acababa de aparecer, y Bella ya estaba pensando incoherencias. Vio como sus dos amigas abrían la boca al verlo, muy sorprendidas. Satisfecha de pensar que no era la única a la que le afectaba su _magia,_ se recostó en la silla donde se encontraba.

Edward abrazó a todos, dejando a Emmett para el final. Cuando llegó a él, le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se desatara una risa histérica en la mesa.

_—_Eddie_,_ como me vuelvas a llenar de _babas_ te dejaré inconsciente de nuevo —le amenazó este, mientras intentaba alborotarle el pelo a su hermano, el cual escapó magistralmente de sus manazas, riendo.

—Ya veremos _Emmy, _ya veremos —le guiñó un ojo y después fue a sentarse justo en frente de la pobre Bella, quitándose primero la cazadora de cuero que llevaba y quedándose solo con una camisa de cuadros rojos y verdes que le quedaba _demasiado _bien. Los miró a todos con ojos llenos de entusiasmo—. Estoy muy contento de poder tener esta comida con vosotros, de verdad. Muchas gracias a todos por venir, no me lo merezco, después de lo desconsiderado que he sido durante estos años.

—Cariño, no digas tonterías —dijo Esme, con los ojos llorosos—. Nosotros somos los felices de poder tenerte entre nosotros. Pero mi amor, ¿no ibas a venir con _alguien_?

Todos miraron a Edward. Nadie había advertido que venía solo, estaban demasiado emocionados como para fijarse en esas _tonterías_. Este sonrió, enseñando su blanca dentadura.

—Sí, así es. Está esperando fuera, ya que antes me gustaría que hablásemos.

Su madre y su hermana lo miraron horrorizadas.

—¿Cómo que está fuera? Edward, ¿qué modales son esos? ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a una señorita _fuera,_ esperando? —le reprocharon las dos a la vez, demostrando que eran madre e hija. La risa resurgió de nuevo, pero la más estruendosa fue la de Edward, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Normalmente, ese puesto lo ocupaba Emmett.

—¿_Señorita_? ¿Qué señorita? No he invitado a ninguna os lo aseguro, y si así fuera, no sería tan maleducado.

Esta vez, no hubo risas, solo un silencio incómodo. Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

—Edward, nos estás queriendo decir que… ¿eres _gay_? —viendo la cara de horror que ponía su hermano añadió—. Es decir, por mí no hay ningún problema, tendrás que sufrir el doble de bromas por mi parte, pero ya está.

De pronto Edward empezó a soltar carcajadas, doblándose por la mitad del esfuerzo. Unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Nadie entendía nada. Primero organizaba una comida familiar en un _McDonald´s _para presentar a su novia, la que según él no era una chica, después Emmett le preguntaba si eso significaba que era _gay_ y ahora él se partía de la risa.

—Debí imaginarlo —murmuró, secándose los ojos, con el cuerpo aún dándole espasmos—. Emmet, _no_ es una chica lo que está esperando ahí fuera, ¡si ni siquiera tengo novia! Y por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no soy _gay —_lo miró fijamente, y su hermano asintió, lo había convencido con una de sus intensas miradas. Bella no sabía que pensar, por una parte, su corazón estaba saltando de alegría por el hecho de que Edward no estuviese comprometido con _otra_, pero sin embargo, no entendía qué es lo que quería que supiese su familia con tanta urgencia. Edward la miró, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. No sé cómo deciros esto sin que os asustéis. Bueno, supongo que será mejor ir al grano y evitar más confusiones estúpidas —todos asintieron, expectantes—. El caso es que, tengo un hijo. De cuatro años y ocho meses.

Lo que pasó a continuación, sucedió muy rápido. Esme se llevó las manos a la boca, y le pegó inconscientemente un codazo a su marido, que estaba a su lado, lívido, este se asustó y pisó a Emmett, que no se lo esperaba y se mordió la lengua. Del dolor estiró las piernas, golpeando a Rosalie y a Bella, que chillaron. La primera se limitó a pegarle un coscorrón en la cabeza a su prometido, pero Bella, que tenía las muletas a su lado, sin saber cómo, golpeó con ellas a Jasper en la boca. Alice, asustada, se aproximó justo en el momento en el que él agachaba la cara, por lo que se dieron un fuerte cabezazo.

—Bueno, veo que no os lo habéis tomado tan mal —comentó Edward, bromeando. Un segundo después, le llovieron golpes de sus compañeros.

—¡EDWARD CULLEN! ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS ESPERADO CINCO AÑOS PARA DECIRME QUE SOY ABUELA? —gritó una muy alterada Esme—. Un momento, es por eso por lo que no venías a vernos, ¿no? Para que no nos enterásemos... —Acto seguido, se puso a sollozar en los brazos de Carlisle.

—¡No, mamá, no! Dejad que lo explique por favor, solo tenéis que escucharme. Seth no es mi hijo, al menos no biológicamente, lo adopté hará un año, y ahora es un Cullen más.

Ahora las miradas que le echaban tenían un deje de horror. Bella estaba muy, muy confusa. No entendía por qué aquél hombre tan joven se había complicado tanto la vida. Sintiéndose egoísta, se alegró secretamente de que aquél niño no fuese hijo de una anterior relación.

—Edward, mi amor, ¿por qué has asumido esa responsabilidad? —Esme estaba apenada, y Bella la entendía. Una madre no quería esas cosas para un hijo tan joven—. Cariño, tener un hijo no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, y encima estás solo. Todo, a partir de ahora será mucho, mucho más difícil para ti que para los otros jóvenes de tu edad.

Edward asintió, no se le veía para nada preocupado.

—Lo sé mamá, soy consciente plenamente. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa —se pasó la mano por su cabello desordenado. Parecía realmente atormentado.

—¡Claro que había más opciones! ¿Acaso no sabes que hay miles de familias esperando a un niño como el que tú has decidido criar? —le gritó Carlisle. Bella nunca lo había visto así de alterado, debía estar muy preocupado por su hijo, quizás creyese que se había vuelto loco.

—No papá, _esas familias_ no servían en este caso. Seth es demasiado especial. Yo no quería adoptar a nadie, no estoy tan ido de la cabeza. Simplemente fueron una sucesión de horribles acontecimientos. _Necesito_ que me escuchéis, esperad a que acabe para juzgarme, es una historia terrible, pero tenéis que saberlo todo— tragó saliva, y dirigió la mirada a pronto sus ojos parecieron más animados, con más fuerzas de seguir adelante—. A ver, para que os situéis, hace dos años me dieron la oportunidad de entrar de residente en prácticas en el hospital general de Londres, la cual no desaproveché y pronto me gané la confianza de mi supervisor. Era un hombre algo desagradable, tenía detalles muy feos, pero los dejé pasar, yo allí era un _don nadie_, no tenía autoridad.

Se quedó callado, pensando en cuales serían las palabras adecuadas para contar aquella historia y tras un largo y profundo suspiró prosiguió.

—Una noche, estaba a punto de irme cuando llegó una urgencia, era un niño, de unos tres años que estaba inconsciente. Fui a leer su historial, cuando me di cuenta de que había grandes lagunas, explicaciones nada concisas sobre sus anteriores ingresos. Para que todos lo entendamos, parecía que era "_una Bella" —_Edward sonrió a la chica y le apretó una de las manos que esta tenía encima de la mesa. Ella sintió el mismo cosquilleo que recordaba de sus anteriores caricias. El chico pareció no notarlo y siguió con su explicación—. A la mañana siguiente despertó, no quería hablar con nadie. Los enfermeros me comentaron que era así, que jamás decía nada. Sin embargo, cuando los padres llegaron, en el horario de visita, yo estaba por allí, examinando sus constantes y noté enseguida como aquella criatura se ponía tensa.

Sopesó la forma de expresarse, las miradas expectantes que le estaban dirigiendo hacían que se sintiese nervioso.

—No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero giró la cabeza y me miró. Me miró directamente a los ojos, y su mirada era de auténtico terror. Me fui a mi casa cuando terminó mi turno, pero no me pude quitar aquello de la cabeza. Pensé en esos ojos todos los días, y por las noches, los encontraba en mis sueños. Él ya no estaba en el hospital, le habían dado el alta rápidamente, cosa que no entendía, ya que según mi criterio aquel chico debía haber pasado unos días más en observación. Después de pensarlo seriamente, decidí hurgar más en su expediente, y cuando vi su dirección, aunque sabía que era una locura, conduje hasta aquella casa. Quería hablar con él, preguntarle qué le pasó para que me mirase de esa forma. La casa era enorme, un estilo a la que teníamos en Forks, a las afueras y eso. Me dirigí a la puerta y justo cuando iba a llamar… —se cayó repentinamente. Bella notó que evitaba pensar en aquellas cosas, debía de ser muy desagradable para él—. Se oyeron unos gritos desgarradores, procedentes de una garganta_ muy _pequeña. Se me partió el corazón en ese momento.

—Lo maltrataban… —susurró Rosalie, que estaba familiarizada con esos temas por su trabajo.

Edward asintió, mirando sus manos, que estaban sobre la mesa. No se sentía con fuerzas de mirar a nadie a los ojos, todo lo que estaba viniendo a su mente era demasiado doloroso.

—Y no sabes cuánto —le contestó, muy serio—. Cuando al día siguiente llegué, volvía a estar ahí, en su camilla, con la vista fija en el techo y un enorme corte en el cuello, del que aún conserva cicatrices. Decidí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, por lo que dediqué cada minuto que tenía a intentar ganarme a aquél niño. Fue más difícil de lo que jamás me había imaginado, no dejaba que nadie se acercase a él, aún hoy tiene miedo a cosas incomprensibles, todo traumas por supuesto. Por ejemplo, no puede ni ver la arena debido a que lo enterraron vivo, en el patio trasero de su propia casa. Por eso te pedí que me buscases un sitio para vivir sin jardín, mamá —sonrió tristemente, mirando a su madre, que lloraba silenciosamente—. Lo intenté de todas las formas posibles, quería que supiese que siempre que quisiese hablar conmigo, podría hacerlo, que yo no era una persona _mala_, como él las llama. Otra cosa a tener en cuenta, es que él se siente como una persona de esas, alguien malo de verdad, muchas veces llora porque según él no se merece nada, dice que es demasiado malo como para poder comer chocolate, o recibir algún regalo, pero bueno... a lo que íbamos.

Jamás había pensado que recordar todo aquello iba a ser tan doloroso. Ahora quería a aquel niño como si fuese su propio hijo y pensar en todo lo que le había pasado hacía que su sangre hirviera.

—Tardó más de medio año en dirigirme la palabra, y fue justo después de tener una visita de sus padres. Simplemente me susurró "_Edward, tengo mucho miedo."_ Y no tuvo que decir más. Por fortuna, uno de mis compañeros de piso, Tyler, acababa de estudiar Derecho, pero aunque era abogado civil y no familiar, me ayudó mucho. Resultó que el hospital recibía enormes cantidades de dinero de los padres de Seth por lo que se callaban algunos _accidentes_, simplemente no querían perder unos benefactores como ellos. Casi me da un ataque cuando me enteré, en serio. Creí que me volvería loco, no veía lógico que el mundo funcionase así, que hubiese personas tan ruines. Aquello era una auténtica locura, mientras Seth no hablase no tendríamos ningún testimonio en contra de ellos. Sólo el mío, que no contaba mucho que digamos. Sin embargo, un día decidió hablar. Apareció solo en el hospital, se sabía el camino de sobra como para venir sin compañía. Me quería enseñar una nueva herida, por se levantó la camiseta, y me mostró su pequeña espalda, la cual estaba llena de quemaduras de cigarrillo formando las palabras…

Calló, realmente no tenía ganas de seguir por esa línea

—En fin, de quemaduras. Le pregunté si habían sido sus padres, y me dijo que sí. Le tranquilicé, le juré que jamás volverían a acercarse a él y se limitó a abrazarme durante una hora por lo menos. Dejé el hospital y me reuní con Tyler, que le tomó declaración al pequeño. Hubo varios juicios, con los que conseguimos quitarles la _patria potestad_, que pagaran una cuantiosa multa, y que pasaran unos cuantos años en la cárcel —al decir esas últimas palabras, sonrió satisfecho por su trabajo—. Pero no se habían acabado las complicaciones. Seth pasó a manos de los servicios sociales para que ingresase en un hogar de adopción, ya que no tiene más parientes, ni padrinos, ni nada. Tyler me recomendó a un abogado familiar muy bueno, que me ayudó a conseguir la custodia. Simplemente concertaron una entrevista con Seth, el que le aseguró que no estaría con nadie que no fuese yo, que si no le dejaban vivir conmigo, se... mataría él mismo —los ojos de los demás, hasta ahora llorosos, habían pasado a ser de asombro—. Sí, ya, no parecen palabras propias de un niño tan pequeño, pero es que él es así. Ahora es _algo_ más sociable, por lo que, con suerte podréis robarles unas cuantas frases, que os aseguro que os dejarán con la boca abierta.

Esme se levantó corriendo y fue a abrazar a su hijo, tenía la cara roja e hinchada. Se había pasado todo el relato llorando.

—Edward cariño, estoy _tan_ orgullosa de ti… Es una responsabilidad enorme, pero estoy segura de que lo harás genial. Tienes mi ayuda en todo lo que necesites, siempre estaré aquí para ti, y para el pequeño Seth, si me lo permite.

Todos los demás asintieron, apoyando lo que había dicho.

—Gracias mamá, estoy seguro de que le encantarás. Siempre has tenido mucha mano para los niños con problemas, sino te habría resultado imposible criar a Emmett y a Alice. —Sus hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco, ante aquel comentario _tan_ Edward. Él siempre se consideraba más _normal_ que ellos, distinto—. Chicos, estoy de broma, yo soy más raro que vosotros dos juntos, todos lo sabemos —dijo, haciendo que Emmett y Alice chocasen los cinco entre ellos—. Bueno, volviendo a lo importante, como podréis imaginar, no quería que Seth tuviese que crecer en un hogar en el que no le comprendiesen. No sería justo para él, que había sufrido tanto, por lo que no tenía otra opción que quedármelo. Al principio fue incómodo, no hablábamos mucho y le daba miedo que me acercase a él, era como una reacción innata. Cuando la relación se normalizó, decidí abandonar aquel lugar que nos había hecho tan infelices a los dos. Sí, yo también era infeliz en Londres, lo fui desde el primer día que puse el pie en aquel suelo, lejos de mi familia y amigos —explicó, al ver las caras de confusión de los demás—. Estar con Seth me ha enseñado mucho más de lo que creí en un primer momento. Él no tuvo suerte en su infancia, aprendió a luchar y a ser fuerte por sí solo.

Dirigió la mirada a sus padres, y cogió la mano de Esme para darle un suave apretón.

—Yo sin embargo tuve una niñez que no me merecía. Siempre he estado alejado de vosotros, aunque sois lo que más quiero en este mundo. Siento mucho haber huido de esa forma, no estar a vuestro lado en los momentos tan importantes que habéis pasado, no veros crecer o sonreír. Siempre he estado arrepentido de haberme ido, cada día fue una tortura, y justo cuando apareció Seth, me di cuenta de que había desaprovechado el hecho de tener una familia maravillosa. No todos tenían esa suerte y yo había estado cegado en mi egoísmo, en mi individualismo demasiados años —suspiró sonoramente, y miró aquellas caras que tanto amaba una a una, con una media sonrisa en los labios—. Mamá, papá, siento haber sido tan mal hijo, espero que podáis perdonarme algún día, sois mi mayor referencia y me duele en el alma haberos traicionado de esta forma, no os merecéis que os haya tratado con tanta indiferencia. Alice, Emmett, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, a vosotros también os pido perdón nuevamente. Sé que no me merezco que me acojáis con los brazos abiertos en vuestro grupo, lleváis demasiado tiempo perteneciendo a él y es incómodo que entre un desconocido de pronto. Pero os prometo que intentaré por todo los medios que me aceptéis como uno más.

Cuando acabó su discurso, Emmett carraspeó, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada.

—Señores, ¿saben lo que hay que hacer ahora, no? —sonrió al ver que sus amigos asentían, se levantó rápidamente y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la gente que había por allí se volviese a mirarle—. ¡ABRAZO DE GRUPO! —Todos siguieron a Emmett y aplastaron a Edward en un _abrazo oso_. Era una costumbre que tenían, cuando uno de ellos se disculpaba por haber hecho algo mal, solían ir a darle todos juntos un abrazo, en señal de perdón inmediato.

Carlisle y Esme miraron con orgullo a Edward una vez estuvo libre de los brazos de los demás.

—Edward, no has sido un mal hijo, sólo has necesitado tiempo para darte cuenta de la importancia de una familia unida. Estamos muy orgullosos de que por fin lo hayas entendido, y de todo lo que has hecho por ese pobre niño. Somos muy felices al saber que por fin estarás junto a nosotros, esta vez para siempre —Carlisle rebosaba de orgullo, cuando le dirigió esas palabras a su benjamín.

Todos volvieron a sentarse, menos Edward, que dirigió una nerviosa mirada al exterior.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que os presente a Seth. Está fuera, en el _Play-place _con una niñera de la guardería del hospital, que accedió a vigilarlo mientras os explicaba todo. No hubiese sido muy agradable hablar de todo eso delante de él… Ahora vengo, intentad no gritar, ni mirarle demasiado, actuad como si no pasase nada, como si le conocieseis. Estoy convencido de que os vais a gustar mutuamente —dijo, muy seguro de sus palabras. Después se alejó, saliendo del recinto y yendo a la zona de juegos, que estaba junto al aparcamiento.

En la mesa reinaba el caos total, nadie se esperaba nada de todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían sentado.

—¿Un hijo? —dijo Emmett a nadie en particular.

—Un caso más de malos tratos, qué locura... —susurró Rosalie, golpeteando la mesa con la mano.

—¡Se va a quedar! ¡Edward se va a quedar para siempre! —gritaba Alice, con lágrimas de la emoción.

—Es curiosísimo como una persona puede cambiar con un acontecimiento inesperado… —murmuraba a su vez Jasper, mirando al vacío.

Esme y Bella, por el contrario suspiraban sin cesar. La primera por lo feliz que se sentía, al tener a todos sus hijos cerca después de tantos años, y la segunda por confusión. Edward hacía todo bien, era totalmente imposible que alguien fuese perfecto, tenía que tener algún tipo de fallo, algo que asegurase que era humano. Se sentía agobiada, y con ganas de llorar. Le había afectado mucho la historia, adoraba a los niños pequeños, y pensar que uno de ellos podía haber sufrido tanto hacía que se le rompiese el corazón. Sabía si hubiese estado en el lugar de Edward también habría hecho lo mismo. Esperaba de todo corazón que el pequeño la aceptase, deseaba plenamente ayudar a Edward, sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba a una mujer a su lado, pero no de forma romántica, sino como amiga. Estaba segurísima de que los demás no tenían ningún problema en aceptar su unión al grupo, siempre habían pensado que era uno de ellos, solo que nunca estaba. Era como si se hubiese ido de vacaciones, unas vacaciones muy largas.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, mirándose las manos, que no vio que Edward llegaba con el pequeño entre sus brazos, mirando curioso a aquellas personas que parecían tan amables.

—Dios mío Edward, ¡es guapísimo! ¿Estás seguro de que no es tuyo? ¡Tiene tus ojos! —exclamó Rosalie, sonriendo a Seth.

Edward rió, mientras se sentaba en la silla, sin soltar al niño.

De pronto, Bella alzó la mirada, viendo su cara por primera vez. Pegó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. El niño giró la cabeza hacia ella, con el miedo pintado en el rostro. Cuando la miró bien, abrió la boca, claramente sorprendido.

—¡Eres tú! —se dijeron uno al otro, señalándose. Nadie entendía de qué se conocían, y los miraban atónitos, en especial Edward.

—¿De qué os conocéis vosotros dos? —preguntó al rato, divertido. Sabía que aquello sería interesante, la unión de Bella y Seth solo podía deparar algo totalmente inesperado.

—¡PAPI, PAPI! —gritó el niño, con su hermosa voz, asombrando a todos los presentes, ya que recordaban lo que Edward les había contado sobre su timidez e inseguridad—. ¡Es ella, la vecina! ¡La del pastel, la carta y la rata! ¡Díselo, dile que tienes una rata de mascota! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a Bella—. O un _turrón_, lo que sea —dijo claramente impaciente, se notaba que llevaba días intentando que lo creyesen.

Emmett se rió tan fuerte que se acercó el hombre de seguridad a decirle que no podía hacer tanto ruido. Seth lo miraba entre divertido y asustado. Aquel hombre tan grande daba miedo, pero su risa era muy bonita y graciosa.

—¡Un _turrón_! Ha sido graciosísimo Seth. Perdóname si te he asustado, suelo hacer siempre mucho ruido con todo —Emmett hacía grandes esfuerzos por no volver a reírse, mientras le daba explicaciones a Seth—. Verás, es un _hurón,_ no un turrón. Además, no es uno cualquiera, ¡es el increíble _George_! Fui yo quien se lo compró a Bella, y es un animal muy divertido. Estoy seguro de que no le vendría mal un amiguito como tú.

Bella sonrió, acercó su cara a la del niño y le guiñó un ojo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Es justo lo que yo te dije, ¿verdad? —Seth asintió, haciendo un amago de sonrisa—. Puedes venir a verlo cada vez que quieras, cariño. Estoy segura de que a tu _papi_ no le importará, ¿verdad Edward?

Este estaba en estado de _shock_.

—No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes —acabó diciendo, pasándole una mano por el cabello a Seth—. Si unimos una rata-_turrón_, una tarta de chocolate con una carta en el suelo, una vecina que no abre la puerta a ninguna hora y un niño entusiasmado por una charla que ha tenido con ella de menos de un minuto, solo tenemos un resultado... ¡Isabella Swan!

Todos rieron, incluso Bella.

—Es una forma muy poco elegante de dar las gracias por el pastel, Edward —le comentó, sonriéndole.

—Perdónale, a veces no sabe lo que dice. Muchas gracias Bella, era la mejor tarta que he comido en toda mi vida. Si me hubiesen dejado, ¡me la habría acabado esa misma noche! —dijo Seth, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Edward tenía razón, aquel niño hablaba como un adulto.

—Creo que Seth tiene razón —se rió Edward—. Muchas gracias Bella, estaba deliciosa.

La chica notó como se ponía roja, odiaba que la mirase de aquella manera, y más ahora, que tenía a aquel niño tan mono en sus brazos. Lo hacía más adorable si fuese posible.

—Chicos, por favor —llamó Emmett—. Me parece que habíamos venido para algo importante, ¿no?

Todos asintieron y miraron a Seth, que se avergonzó y escondió el rostro en el cuello de Edward.

—¡No, no! No me refería a Seth, por Dios, ¡hemos venido a comer hamburguesas! ¿A qué demonios estamos esperando? ¡Me m-u-e-r-o de hambre! —dijo, consiguiendo una rodada de ojos general, mientras que Seth sonreía tímidamente. Parecía como si desease su hamburguesa—. ¿Qué me dices pequeño, vienes conmigo a comprar la _Mac Hamburguesa_ más grande que haya?

Seth miró a su padre, no sabía si confiar en aquel hombre oso. Sabía que era el hermano de Edward, y que este lo quería mucho. También le había contado muchas travesuras que hizo de niño, con las que se había reído un poco. Parecía un hombre amable y sobre todo, muy, muy divertido, pero aún así estaría más cómodo si Edward fuese con él, por lo que lo miró significativamente.

—Por supuesto, cariño, iré contigo siempre que me lo pidas —le susurró en el oído, para que nadie se enterase y lo agradeció, no quería que lo mirasen como si fuese un niño _miedica—_. Pero debes saber que Emmett es una de las personas más graciosas que conozco, estoy seguro que dentro de un tiempo no le tendrás nada de miedo —añadió, mientras se levantaba, sujetándolo fuerte. Seth se limitó a asentir, pensativo. Carlisle y Jasper también se levantaron inmediatamente, para acompañarlos y ayudarlos a traer la comida.

Bella miró como se alejaba Edward, estaba encantador, parecía todo un padre, uno de esos que sacrifica su tiempo libre para ir a llevar a su hijo a su restaurante de comida basura favorito.

—La Tierra llamando a Bella, la Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿me recibes? —dijo Alice, entre risas. Cuando su amiga la miró, saliendo de su ensimismamiento añadió—: Bella, deberías de disimular mejor. Si no llego a llamarte, te habrías muerto... ¡ahogada en tu propia baba!

Rosalie y Esme se carcajearon, mientras Bella se ponía de un tono escarlata.

—Alice, ese comentario ha sido asqueroso, que lo sepas —le riñó—. Además, no estaba babeando, solo pensaba que es un niño precioso.

Sonrió satisfecha, al ver que había logrado cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de mi hijo que casi ni me salen las palabras —suspiró de nuevo Esme. Parecía que últimamente solo hacía eso, pero es que tenía motivos para ello—. Y tienes razón Bella, posiblemente sea el niño más guapo que he conocido. Bueno, quizás Edward empatase con él, fue un crío divino, de anuncio.

—Y sigue así, Esme, te lo garantizo —le aseguró Rosalie, guiñándole un ojo a su suegra—. ¿A que sí, Bella?

La aludida se atragantó y se puso a toser nerviosamente, mientras las demás la miraban con una ceja levantada. Iba a matar a Rose, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de comentario delante de la madre del chico en cuestión?

—Edward era, es y será guapísimo, es algo obvio. Fijaros en las chicas que están sentadas en aquella mesa —dijo Alice, señalándolas—. Llevan mirándolo y cuchicheando todo el tiempo. Me están poniendo nerviosa, de verdad.

Bella se giró y vio rápidamente a las que se refería Alice. Estaban todas en corrillo, levantando la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar a Edward, que seguía en la fila, riendo por algo que había dicho Emmett. Se fijó más en ellas y se dio cuenta de que algunas eran guapas, por lo menos más que ella. Soltó un gruñido, que no pasó desapercibido en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —preguntó divertida Esme. Parecía como si fuese una más de sus amigas.

—No me gusta la gente que mira a las personas _agraciadas_ como si fuesen un pedazo de carne —mintió rápidamente.

Sabía que no la creerían, pero no pensaba decir que lo que ocurría es que se veía muy poca cosa comparada con las demás. Edward jamás se fijaría en ella si tenía a todas aquellas bellezas dispuestas a lo que fuese. Sin embargo él seguía sin tener pareja, por lo que aún quedaba un rallo de esperanza. "Q_uizá nunca tenga que sufrir la compañía de una de sus novias. Aunque si se echa alguna tendré que mudarme, no soportaría tener que verla todo el tiempo, no en mi territorio_", pensó, mirándolo de nuevo. No se había dado cuenta de que las otras tres mujeres estaban hablando de las cosas que tenían que preparar para recibir como se merecía a Seth, colegios, ropa, juguetes… Bella pensó que aquel niño lo último que quería era que le prestasen tantísima atención, al igual que ella. Justo cuando estaba pensando en esto, llegaron los hombres, llenos de bandejas con comida. Un pequeño Seth iba andando, al lado de Edward, con su propio almuerzo. Le pareció tan adorable que no pudo evitar darle una pequeña patada a Alice y a Rose para que lo mirasen. Las tres se quedaron embobadas, era tan guapo, con sus cachetes rojos, sus ojos inocentes que iban de un lado a otro a una velocidad vertiginosa y su pelo tan brillante...

—Seth, mira como tienes a nuestras mujeres —dijo Emmett, mientras soltaba una carcajada—. ¡Te las has ligado, tío! ¡Imagínate la cantidad de novias que te saldrán en el colegio! —el niño lo miró horrorizado, lo último que querría en el mundo sería una novia. Las niñas que conocía eran tontas, solo sabían reírse y jugar a _mamás y papás_. Una completa tontería, según él.

—Jamás tendré novia —sentenció, mientras se sentaba en una silla, al lado de Edward—. No quiero que me estén todo el rato mandado a hacer cosas. ¡Ya tengo bastante con mi padre!

Emmett y Jasper se rieron en seguida, acercándole los dos una mano para que se la chocase. El niño lo hizo tímidamente, no les tenía miedo en absoluto, pero aún así no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas que no fuesen Edward le tratasen tan bien.

Comieron entre bromas y chistes, riendo entre patata y patata. Bella no recordaba una reunión igual a esa, todos estaban radiantes y no faltaba ni nada, ni nadie. Las risas no cesaban, con cualquier cosa las carcajadas surgían. Sacó su cámara digital del bolso y se dedicó a hacerles fotos a todos. Al rato vio que Seth parecía incómodo ante el objetivo, por lo que le dejó que fuese él quien las echase. El niño cogió la cámara, muy ilusionado y se pasó horas haciendo fotografías a todo lo que veía, hasta que la memoria se llenó.

Después de comerse un helado cada uno, decidieron que era hora de marcharse, había sido un día muy largo y aún les quedaba la noche de series por delante, aunque nadie parecía acordarse. Fue Bella la que cayó en ello, mientras se encaminaban hacia los coches.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó. Todos se giraron para mirarla—. Se me había olvidado lo de esta noche, no he preparado nada de cenar, ¡y ya no me da tiempo!

Emmett fue hacia ella y le acarició la cabeza.

—Tranquila Bells, yo también lo había olvidado, la verdad que hemos estado ocupados hoy. Podríamos pedir pizza, o comida china, ¿qué os parece chicos?

Nadie se opuso, por lo que Bella respiró aliviada. Vio como Edward caminaba con la vista en el suelo, parecía incómodo por algo. De pronto se le ocurrió lo que podía pasarle.

—Creo que podríamos pedir de los dos sitios, ¡recordad que esta noche tenemos dos nuevas incorporaciones en la plantilla, equipo! —bromeó, y vio como al chico le surgía una bonita sonrisa, contento de sentirse integrado.

—¡Por supuesto que había contado con el _Doctor _y el pequeño! —gritó Emmett, incapaz de controlar el volumen de su voz—. ¿Qué os parece si os venís directamente a casa? Nosotros también grabamos los capítulos, no hay necesidad de ir a por ellos a tu casa, Jasper —dijo antes de que el otro dijese nada.

—No sé muy bien de qué va la cosa, pero no suena mal —comentó un sonriente Edward.

—Bella te lo contará todo, estoy segura de que le encantará ir contigo y con Seth. Además, ¡así te guiará hasta casa de Rose y _Emm_! ¿Verdad Bella? —chilló una enormemente feliz Alice.

Bella sonrió, mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sinceramente, no le importaba nada el pasar más tiempo junto a Edward.

* * *

_¡Buenas noches a todos! He tenido un cambio de planes, por lo que me ha dado tiempo a actualizar hoy, a última hora. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, me dio mucha pena escribir cosas tan tristes. No puedo entender como hay gente que maltrata a los demás, ya sea psicológicamente o físicamente, pero bueno, así es la historia del pobrecito Seth. Ya habéis visto lo genial que es Edward, y lo condenadamente atraída que se siente Bella, cosa que entiendo perfectamente. _

_Espero vuestras opiniones, comentarios, dudas, quejas, etc. La segunda parte del viernes llegará pronto, ¡no os preocupéis!_

_¡A disfrutar el fin de semana!_

_Besos, __**lauramariecullen**__._


	8. Final inesperado

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. **_**Final inesperado**_

Se despidieron de Esme y Carlisle, que no los acompañarían. Seth les dio un tímido abrazo, que hizo que Esme derramase algunas lágrimas más.

Edward guió a Bella hasta un bonito _Volvo_ plateado y le abrió la puerta, para ayudarla a subir al asiento de copiloto caballerosamente. A Bella no la habían tratado nunca así, y no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, pensó en los millones de chicas que soñaban con encontrar a un hombre así, como el que ella tenía a escasos centímetros.

Después de que Seth estuviese sentado en su silla, Edward se dispuso a conducir, siguiendo al _Jeep_ de Emmett.

—Bella, no te lo he dicho antes porque estaba seguro de que sólo hubiese causado bromas y que te avergonzaras en público sin necesidad —empezó a hablar Edward, dirigiéndole una mirada cariñosa—. Así que aprovecho este momento. ¡Estás realmente preciosa! —dicho y hecho, la cara de Bella enrojeció a más no poder. ¿Cómo era posible que él la encontrase preciosa? Según ella, era una mujer muy simplona, sin nada que ofrecer aparte de su amor.

—Edward, deja de decir tonterías para hacer que me sienta mejor —intentó reírse, pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo consiguió que saliese de su boca un sonido nada parecido al de una risa.

—No es ninguna tontería, además, siempre has sido una niña muy guapa, todos lo han dicho- sonrió divertido. Bella odiaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, por lo que suspiró y miró por la ventanilla—. Perdona Bella, no intentaba incomodarte. Bueno dime, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Bella le dirigió una rápido vistazo, y vio que la miraba con un gesto de disculpa. No entendía como aquel hombre podía estar solo, sin novia.

—La _noche de series_ es una tradición _CHS_ que se remonta al principio de los tiempos, en la época del Instituto —relató Bella, poniendo voz de historiadora.

—¿_CHS_? ¿Qué es eso?- interrumpió él, mientras giraba el volante para tomar una pronunciada curva.

—Son nuestras siglas —respondió Bella avergonzada—. Es una tontería que empezó hace años. _C _deCullen, _H_ de Hale, y _S_ de Swan- Edward se rió, aquello sonaba a una de las cosas que se inventaba Alice-. Pues eso, como estábamos en colegios diferentes pasábamos menos tiempo juntos, por lo que creamos el "_Viernes de Película"_. Consistía en que alguien se encargaba de la película, que después pasó a ser capítulos de nuestras series preferidas, otro ponía la casa y los demás la comida. Hemos visto entera _Friends_, _The O.C _y empezamos con _House_, pero lo dejamos en la quinta temporada y pasamos a _How I meet your mother_, que con la que seguimos. ¿La has visto alguna vez?

—Me han hablado de ella, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de ver la televisión —le contestó, sin dejar de sonreír—. Bella, muchas gracias por incorporarme en el plan de hoy, ha significado mucho para mí.

—Edward, tú eres uno de nosotros, y no has empezado a serlo hoy, lo has sido siempre, aunque no estuvieses. Siempre lo hemos sentido así, no sólo yo, sino todos- dijo cariñosamente Bella, e instintivamente alzó una mano para pasársela por la cabeza. Su pelo era extremadamente suave y se deslizaba entre sus dedos, provocándole miles de sensaciones distintas. Rápidamente la quitó, aquello había sido una estupidez. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Edward se había sonrojado levemente, era la primera vez que veía que le pasaba esto y no sabía el porqué. No era posible que le hubiese gustado tanto aquella caricia como a ella.

Para distraerse encendió el equipo de música del coche, y empezó a sonar un _CD_ que tenía dentro. Cuando empezó a sonar la canción la reconoció rápidamente, era _For Emma_ de Bon Iver. Contenta se recostó y empezó a cantarla en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados, y cuando acabó, se sorprendió al escuchar unos aplausos entusiastas que llegaban desde atrás. Se volvió y miró por el hueco que había entre el asiento de Edward y el suyo y vio como Seth la miraba, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Bella, ¡tienes una voz muy bonita! —dijo él, con los ojos llenos de emoción, y haciendo que la chica se riera, algo avergonzada.

—Para nada Seth, sólo me gusta mucho la música. Estoy segura de que tú cantarías mejor que yo, sin ninguna duda —le contestó—. ¡Tengo una idea! Dime una canción que te sepas y que tu padre tenga por aquí, así podremos cantarla los dos juntos.

Seth no parecía muy convencido, pero puso cara de estar pensando en algo, y cuando sonaron las primeras notas de la siguiente canción sonrió.

—Esta sí que me la sé, es muy _chula_.

Bella rió, aquella canción era genial, muy animada. Se trataba de _You! Me! Dancing!_ de Los Campesinos!

—Pues ¡adelante, que empieza! —exclamó, y empezaron a hacer ruiditos, imitando las guitarras del comienzo de la canción. Al principio cantaron en un tono bajo, pero cuando empezó el estribillo no pudieron contenerse.

—_IT'S YOU!!_ —gritaba Bella, señalándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—_IT´S ME!_ —decía entonces él, señalándose a sí mismo.

_—AND THERE´S DAAANCING!_ —terminaban los dos, riéndose sin poder parar. Solo conseguían calmarse cuando volvía el estribillo, y no servía para nada, porque las risas surgían de nuevo. Edward tatareaba también la canción, aunque sin pegar berridos como los otros dos.

—¡Vamos Edward, si no gritas no es divertido! —le riñó Bella. El chico se rió, y empleo el mismo tono que ellos. Seth parecía completamente feliz.

Había un semáforo en rojo, por lo que tuvieron que pararse, justo al lado del _Porsche_ de Alice y Jasper. Estos se fijaron en ellos y los miraron con los ojos desorbitados, realmente parecían una panda de locos, dando saltos en el asiento y gritando a pleno pulmón.

Cuando por fin acabó la canción, Seth parecía incluso triste.

—¡Jo, _tí_o! Ha sido súper divertido… —murmuró desde atrás, hablando consigo mismo y haciendo que Edward y Bella intercambiasen una mirada y soltasen unas risitas. Siguieron cantando el resto del camino, muy animados. La casa de Emmett y Rosalie estaba relativamente cerca, por lo que no tardaron en llegar. Edward volvió a abrirle la puerta a Bella y a tenderle la mano para ayudarla a salir, la cual se sonrojó de nuevo. Cuando Seth estuvo en el suelo también, se encaminaron al enorme y ostentoso edificio, donde cogieron el ascensor para llegar hasta su planta. Llamaron al timbre, que hizo reír a Seth, ya que era una estrofa de la canción de _The Simpson_, una muestra más de las excentricidades de Emmett, a la cual Rosalie no había podido negarse, ya que en su día, había hecho un trato con él que consistía en que ella elegiría la casa siempre y cuando Emmett pudiese elegir el timbre que quisiera. Claro que, cuando Rose hizo aquel fatídico acuerdo, no se imaginaba de lo que su prometido era capaz.

Abrió un muy sonriente Emmett, que tendió su mano al pequeño, el cual dudó, pero acabó cogiéndosela tímidamente.

—¡¡Seth, nos vamos a divertir horrores!! Edward, entra, cotillea todo lo que quieras, estás en tu casa, _hermanito_ —Emmet estaba tan feliz que le dio un improvisado abrazo a este, dejándolo aturdido. Se escuchó una débil risa, que provenía de Seth-. ¡Pequeño, tú y yo nos vamos a encargar de gastarle bromas diariamente a tu padre! ¡¡Será genial!!

Anduvieron hasta el gran salón, en el que ya se encontraba Rose, buscando entre los millones de DVDs que tenían. Cuando los escuchó, levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa surcó su bonito rostro.

—Seth, mi amor, estoy buscando películas que te podrían gustar, para que no te aburras mientras nosotros hablamos, ¿querrías venir a ayudarme? Puedes elegir todas las que quieras, y si no te da tiempo a verlas te las puedes llevar. Venga ven, no seas tímido.

Seth miró a su padre, que asintió y se acercó a Rosalie con un andar inseguro, pero cuando vio la colección de cine que tenía, se le olvidó la inseguridad y el miedo, y suspiro, extasiado. Mientras él leía lentamente, uno a uno los títulos, viendo los dibujos de las caratulas, los adultos fueron a sentarse en los grandes sillones de los que disponía la sala.

—Edward, me recuerda muchísimo a ti, siempre tan centrado en su propio mundo, en sus hobbies… Parece que le encanta ver películas —dijo Emmett, señalando al niño con la cabeza, mientras les servía café uno a uno—. Tranquila Bella, ahora traigo tu chocolate caliente.

—No, no te preocupes Emm, creo que tomaré un poco de café, como vosotros- susurró Bella.

Emmett y Rosalie la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Cuándo ha empezado a gustarte el café, Bella? —preguntó ella, divertida.

Bella suspiró, no iba a confesar que quería café porque le recordaba al sabor que guardaba en su mente de los labios de Edward.

—Algún día tenía que madurar, ¿no creéis? —bromeó—. Por cierto, ¿y Alice?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que habrá ido a su casa a cambiarse o algo, ya la conoces. El caso es que estaban justo detrás de nosotros en la carretera, pero cuando cogimos el desvío para venir a casa ya no estaban allí.

Las chicas empezaron una animada conversación sobre una nueva película que se acababa de estrenar en el cine mientras que Emmett ponía al corriente a Edward sobre las novedades de la familia Cullen. Cuando pasó un rato, el extraño timbre volvió a sonar, acompañado de una risa amortiguada proveniente del lugar donde estaba Seth. Todos se sonrieron, satisfechos por su felicidad, y Rose se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Justo al segundo, un torbellino entró en la sala. Era Alice, cargada de cientos de bolsas.

—¡AQUÍ ESTA _MAMÁ CLAUS_! —gritó, riéndose. Dejó ruidosamente todas las bolsas en el suelo, a su alrededor—. ¡¡Hemos ido a casa para que pudiese coger vuestros regalos _parisinos_!!

Se pasaron alrededor de una hora abriendo paquetes, la mayoría de ropa. Todos tuvieron regalos, la mayoría ropa, excepto Seth, ya que Alice ni siquiera sabía que _existía_. La pobre se disculpó centenares de veces, prometiéndole que irían de compras juntos y que se llevarían todo lo que quisiera. Seth le sonrió y le dijo que entendía que no hubiese traído nada para él, que no se preocupase, y que le acompañaría junto a Edward a comprar cuando ella quisiese. Justo cuando acabó de decir eso, Alice palmoteó y abrazó a Seth fuertemente. El niño la miró asustado, pero después se lo devolvió. Su pequeño corazón estaba dejando pasar a más gente, a su nueva familia.

Bella miró abrumada su montón de ropa. Era toda preciosa, pero no veía la necesidad de que hubiese comprado esa cantidad desorbitada. El regalo que más le había gustado, con diferencia, era un antiguo cartel de _Le Chat Noir_, se moría de ganas por llegar a casa y colgarlo en su sala de trabajo.

Le dieron las gracias a Alice centenares de veces y se dispusieron a ver una película de las que había escogido Seth, _Up, _de _Disney Pixar_,mientras hacían tiempo para la hora de la cena.

Emmett se sentó abrazando a su Rose, y Alice se acurrucó en el regazo de Jasper. Bella los miró nerviosos, le incomodaba el hecho de no tener a nadie con quien abrazarse, como ellos. De pronto se acordó de algo importante.

—¡Ahora vengo, chicos, se me ha olvidado algo! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde sacó su móvil para llamar a Mike.

_—¿Bella? Llevo todo el día llamándote a casa, ¿dónde estás? —_dijo un malhumorado Mike.

—Lo siento, tuve una cena familiar con los Cullen. No sé si te lo había comentado, pero Edward, el mellizo de Alice se ha venido a vivir a Nueva York, y quería que comiésemos juntos para presentarnos a su hijo —contestó rápidamente Bella, quería acabar esa conversación cuanto antes, se moría de ganas de estar de nuevo cerca de Edward.

_—¿Un hijo? ¿Se ha vuelto loco o qué? Deberían haberle enseñado algo de educación sexual, para no dejar embarazada a la primera que se le cruce, ¿no?_ —rió, y aquel comentario molestó a Bella.

—Deja de decir estupideces Mike, Edward no ha dejado a nadie embarazada, solo ha adoptado a un niño con el que se había encariñado. Es el acto más bonito que he visto hacer a alguien, así que asegúrate de ser amable si es que aún piensas venir —refunfuñó Bella—. Yo ya estoy en casa de Rose y Emmett, no hace falta que me recojas. Te llamaba para que lo supieses.

_—Ok, Bella, allí estaré a la hora de siempre. Y no te enfades conmigo, por favor. Te quiero —s_e despidió él.

—Hasta luego Mike —dijo ella secamente y colgó, no tenía ganas de hablar más con él. Se dirigió feliz al salón, donde estaban todos esperándola para darle al _Play_. Se sentó rápidamente al lado de Edward, que tenía a Seth acurrucado en su pecho. Les sonrió y acarició el pelo del pequeño, desordenándoselo aún más de lo que ya estaba. El niño automáticamente se relajó y le tendió una mano a esta, que la cogió encantada, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Vieron la película en total silencio, hasta a Emmett parecía gustarle, ya que no estaba molestando a nadie. Aunque tenía partes tristes, en las que Seth apretaba la mano de Bella, también las había graciosas, donde dejaba escapar su suave risa, embelesándolos a todos.

Bella le dirigía miradas nerviosas a Edward, el cual se daba cuenta rápidamente y se giraba, para sonreírle, encantado de que Seth se hubiese unido tanto a ella en tan poco tiempo.

Justo cuando la película acabó, Alice aplaudió desde su sitio, y es que a veces se comportaba como una auténtica niña.

—¡Genial! ¡Me ha encantado! —comentó, y era cierto, había estado muy bien—. ¿Qué tal si vamos llamando para que traigan la comida?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que Emmett cogió el teléfono y pidió tanto pizza, como comida china para una multitud. Fueron a poner la mesa, dejando a Bella refunfuñando en el sofá, con orden estricta de su _médico_ para que no se moviese. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido, mientras veía a los demás ir y venir. Edward llegó con un bonito mantel y se puso a colocarlo en la mesa justo delante suya, sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras sonreía de aquella forma tan enloquecedora.

—Edward, entiende que no me gusta estarme quieta mientras los demás estáis haciendo cosas —le soltó, poniendo un puchero. Este se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras se reía suavemente. Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse, aquello era ir más lejos de lo que jamás habría soñado, tenía su cuello a la altura de los labios, y olía de una forma deliciosa. Pensó en besarlo, morderlo, lo que fuese, pero en ese momento idílico, alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas. Molesta, giró la cabeza mientras Edward se apartaba con gesto de disculpa. Vio la fuente de aquel sonido, Mike. Estaba quieto, sin creer lo que había visto, ya que desde atrás parecía como si Edward le hubiese dado un beso en la boca a Bella.

—Mike, no pienses cosas raras, sólo me ha dado un beso en la frente porque estaba siendo pesada con querer levantarme —masculló Bella, viendo como Edward asentía a su lado—. Mike, este es Edward, el hermano de Alice. Edward, este es Mike, mi _pareja_ —los hombres se acercaron, intercambiando una mirada que no pudo descifrar, y se dieron la mano con demasiada fuerza. Mike era alguien guapo, pero Edward lo superaba, su belleza no tenía nombre.

Alice entró con los cubiertos, revoloteando. Seth iba andando tranquilamente detrás de ella, llevando las servilletas en sus manitas. Ninguno de los dos notó la tensión que había entre los dos hombres, estaban demasiado ocupados cantando una canción que salía en una serie de dibujos animados.

—¡Ey Mike, no te había visto! —exclamó cuando se fijó en él. Se acercó a darle un pequeño abrazo, y volvió a su trabajo. El pequeño sin embargo se aproximó a Edward, mirando a Mike con temor, nadie le había hablado de aquel hombre, y parecía enfadado por algo.

—Hola campeón, ¿estás ayudando a poner la mesa? —Edward vio que tenía miedo, conocía demasiado bien esa expresión, por lo que lo cogió, y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. No tienes que asustarte Seth, es Mike, el novio de Bella —le dijo, intentando tranquilizarlo, sin embargo lo que vio en el rostro del niño no fue miedo esta vez, sino _antipatía_. Le sorprendió, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, seguramente habían sido alucinaciones suyas.

La comida llegó, y todos se dispusieron en los cómodos sillones de nuevo, aunque esta vez Bella tenía al lado a Mike, y no a Seth, cosa que la disgustaba profundamente y no entendía el porqué. Pusieron el capítulo veinte de la cuarta temporada, _Mosbius Desings_. Aquella serie era demasiado, siempre los hacía reír hasta la saciedad. Emmett solía repetir una y otra vez Barney Stinson era como una referencia para él, que era una especie de Dios al que rendirle culto. Siempre tenían la misma discusión, cada uno tenía un personaje favorito y lo defendía con uñas y dientes.

—Vale que Barney es gracioso, pero trata a las mujeres fatal. El mejor sin duda es Marshall, tan grandullón y adorable —le dijo Rosalie a los demás. Obviamente tenía tendencias hacia los hombres grandes, solo había que mirar a Emmett.

—No, no, Lily es la mejor, ¡me encanta como viste! Es tan graciosa y carismática… —todos sabían que Alice había elegido a ese personaje porque era como la viva imagen de ella.

—Para nada, Ted es insuperable. Tierno y considerado, sin miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos… —suspiró Bella, que realmente ansiaba encontrar a un hombre así. Vio como Edward levantaba una ceja, sin mirarla directamente, y sonreía.

La noche transcurrió sin sobresaltos, Seth se quedó dormido viendo el tercer capítulo, no entendía ese tipo de humor aún. Bella no podía parar de mirar como Edward lo acunaba y le depositaba suaves besos en la cabeza de vez en cuando, nadie que viese esa escena dudaría que fuesen padre e hijo. Edward la miró, mientras daba uno de sus besos, traspasándola con esos ojos del color de las esmeraldas que tenía. Bella sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía. Necesitaba levantarse, dirigirse a ese hombre y besarlo apasionadamente. Había un fuego desconocido dentro de su cuerpo, que se iba expandiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus extremidades. Sabía que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido, por lo que se concentró en mirar a Mike, que le estaba contando algo que parecía interesarle solo a él, ya que ella estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos.

Habían tenido un largo día y las consecuencias estaban llegando, Alice, recostada sobre Jasper, se estaba quedando dormida, al igual que Rose. Bella tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ocuparse del sueño, pero aún así, sabía que era tarde.

—Creo que me voy a ir a casa ya, mañana me va a costar hacer algo durante el día después del cansancio de hoy —bromeó mientras intentaba levantarse. Mike le cogió la mano y la ayudó, después buscó sus muletas y su bolso, cuando quería, podía ser todo un caballero—. Me lo he pasado muy bien, me parece que ha sido uno de los mejores viernes de la historia. Pero claramente, no supera a aquel en el que jugamos a _Verdad, Atrevimiento o Beso_ y Emmett y Jasper tuvieron que disfrazarse de las _Spice Girls _para bailar y cantar una de sus canciones.

Aún estando enormemente cansados, todos rieron ante aquel recuerdo tan feliz y vergonzoso.

—Yo también opino que es hora de irse, Seth debería dormir en una cama, le va a doler el cuello mañana —sonrió Edward, incorporándose sin soltar a su hijo—. Bella, ¿te vienes con nosotros no? Creo que sé dónde vives- añadió de broma, y ella le asintió, sonriéndole.

—Un momento, Bella yo también _puedo_ llevarte. Además, me gustaría que pasáramos un rato a solas, hace mucho que no podemos, entre una cosa y otra —dijo Mike, haciendo que Bella se desilusionara. No tenía ganas de ir con él, si eso significaba perder una oportunidad de estar con _su_ Edward. Sin embargo, sabía que su novio tenía razón, por lo que decidió hacer las cosas bien.

—Tienes razón, Mike. Edward, tendrá que ser otro día, aún nos quedan muchos viernes —le miró, como pidiéndole disculpa, el chico estaba rígido, y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entre todos consiguieron bajar los regalos de Alice y meterlos en sus respectivos coches, y como hacía bastante frío se despidieron rápidamente, ansiosos de meterse en el interior de los automóviles.

Mike condujo justo detrás de Edward, lo que no ayudó a que Bella pudiese pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él, ya que desde su asiento podía ver perfectamente su cabello broncíneo brillar bajo las luces de la ciudad.

—Bella, hoy estas muy pensativa, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Mike, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

—No, no te preocupes —susurró, incapaz de apartar la mirada del espejo retrovisor de Edward. Sabía que él estaba usándolo para mirarla, y aunque no podía entender el porqué, no pensaba romper esa unión visual tan sobrecogedora.

—¿Por qué Cullen va en dirección a tu casa? —Mike no podía evitar impregnar cada palabra de odio, cosa que Bella era incapaz de comprender, para ella Edward era el ser más encantador de la Tierra.

—Pues porque vive ahí, justo en el piso de delante de mi casa —le respondió distraída, y no vio como la cara de Mike se ponía roja de la furia.

—Así que vive cerca eh, qué interesante… —masculló, enfadado.

No hablaron más en todo el camino, ya que tampoco tenían nada que decirse. Entraron los cuatro, Mike, Bella, y Edward, que llevaba a Seth en brazos en el ascensor. Fue el momento más tenso que la vida de Bella, no lograba comprender que ocurría entre ellos, pero la violencia era palpable.

Llegaron a su planta, y antes de meterse en su casa, Edward se acercó a Bella y le deseó buenas noches al oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Mike corrió hacia ellos y empujó a la chica para que se apartase, consiguiendo que perdiese el equilibrio y que se hubiese desplomado en el suelo si uno de los fuertes brazos de Edward no la hubiese sujetado a tiempo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, idiota? —le recriminó a Mike con furia en sus ojos—. Por si no te has dado cuenta tiene el tobillo mal, podría haberse hecho más daño y se lo tendría que haber enyesado.

—¿_Tendría_? ¿Por qué tendrías que ser tú el que se lo hiciese? Tenía entendido que solo tratabas con _niños_, Cullen —masculló Mike, que podía ser muy desagradable cuando quería.

—Sí, soy pediatra, pero también puedo ser el médico de Bella, si ella me lo permite. Buenas noches de nuevo Bella, te veré mañana —se dio la vuelta y se metió en su casa, usando toda su elegancia innata.

Mikel bufó y entró en el piso de Bella, seguido de esta.

—Lo siento cariño, pero ese tipo me pone nervioso. No quería hacerte daño, ¿me perdonarás, verdad? —le murmuró, mientras la abrazaba y le llenaba la cara de besos.

—Sí Mike, pero aprende a comportarte, no había hecho nada malo- le susurró Bella. El chico la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, depositándola suavemente en la cama. Se puso encima de ella, quitándose antes la chaqueta y empezó a besarle lentamente el cuello. Bella se movió un poco, incómoda. No le apetecía hacer _eso_ ahora, pero entendía a Mike, hacía semanas que no habían estado unidos de una forma física, y en el fondo _era un_ _hombre_. Ambos habían tenido demasiadas preocupaciones, por lo que decidió disfrutar del momento. Cerró los ojos y dejó que él hiciese todo el trabajo, se sentía cansada, el pie le dolía y no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Despacio, el joven le fue quitando la ropa, acariciando cada trozo de piel que veía y haciendo que Bella olvidase la mayoría de los pensamientos que le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Él la besaba apasionadamente, ella simplemente se dejaba, ya que como humana que era, disfrutaba del sexo, aunque no fuese con quien quería. Intentó alejar esto de su mente, pero como no lo conseguía decidió distraerse besando el cuello y el pecho de Mike. Todo eran caricias y besos, pero no suaves, todo tenía un matiz salvaje que no era del estilo de Bella, pero que lo dejó pasar, no se sentía con ganas de nada, solo quería _olvidar_. Mientras él le quitaba la ropa interior, se dedicó a mirar su cuerpo. Definitivamente Mike no estaba nada mal, tantas horas en el gimnasio habían ayudado a que su delgado cuerpo cogiese forma, un trabajo que al principio parecía imposible. Bella suspiró de placer cuando él entró en ella, rápidamente. Empezaron a moverse al compás, durante unos cuantos minutos, cada vez con más fuerza y más velocidad. Bella notó como él arqueó la espalda, en señal de que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, justo igual que ella. Mike empezó a jadear más fuerte, y Bella se apretó más, y justo en el momento en el que estaba teniendo el orgasmo, ocurrió.

—Oh Dios… _Edward_… —gimió, mientras aquella ola de adrenalina se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Mike paró en seco, con cara de horror, causando que Bella chillase, inconforme de que hubiesen cesado las continuas penetraciones justo en ese momento. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, estaba tan metida en sus sensaciones que no había recordado mantener su malvada mente a raya. Cuando cayó en lo que acababa de pasar, se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Bella no contestó, estaba en auténtico estado de shock. Mike se separó totalmente de ella y la zarandeó—. ¡BELLA TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¿¿Qué _coño_ acabas de decir??

Estaba fuera de sí, Bella sabía que la habría golpeado si fuese un hombre, "_Y con motivos_" pensó, sin creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mike saltó de la cama, poniéndose rápidamente la ropa. Ella lo imitó, se puso un camisón que guardaba debajo de la almohada y se levantó, apoyándose en la pared.

—Mike, yo… Lo si-siento, no sé qué ha pasado… —susurró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba a su mente, siempre le jugaba malas pasadas cuando decidía dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

—¿¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES QUE HA PASADO?? —le gritó, con la cara llena de furia—. PUES TE LO DIRÉ YO, BELLA, ¡¡ACABAS DE GEMIR EL NOMBRE DE TU _VECINITO_ MIENTRAS HACÍAS EL AMOR CONMIGO!! ¿ES NORMAL ESO EN TU MUNDO? ¡¡PORQUE EN EL MÍO NO!!

Bella no sabía qué hacer, no quería perder a Mike, necesitaba ese apoyo sentimental. Aunque no fuese de él de quien lo quisiera, por lo menos tenía a _alguien_. Era algo egoísta, pero a Bella le aterraba sentirse sola.

—Mike lo siento, no estaba pensando en nada, simplemente… Simplemente lo dije, ha sido un _shock_ que volviese, y se me habrá venido a la boca inconscientemente —balbuceó, inventándose escusas.

—Bella las cosas no funcionan así. Entiendo que me sueltes su nombre en vez de el mío mientras tenemos una conversación normal, pero ¿mientras practicamos sexo? —no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, vociferando. De pronto, se puso delante de ella y le cogió la cara para que le mirase fijamente—. ¿Qué pasa, que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti? ¿Necesitas a un modelo rico con un título de Medicina y que vaya adoptando a niños indefensos para estar contenta? ¡Pensé que yo era todo lo que querías Bella! ¡Que estabas feliz conmigo!

A Bella le hirvió la sangre.

—Primero, ni se te ocurra volver a decirme que a mí me gustan las personas por su dinero o su físico. Segundo, no vuelvas a mencionar a Seth, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha pasado, es más valiente que tu y que yo juntos, así que procura tener la boca cerrada si no quieres que te la cierre yo con una patada. Y por último, ¡por el amor de Dios, Mike, nuestra relación no va más allá de esto! Nos besamos, nos vemos en el trabajo y hacemos el amor de vez en cuando. ¡Ya está! Mike, nunca me _escuchas_. Preguntas qué tal, pero no te acuerdas de lo que te digo, ¡tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera me conoces y eso que llevamos años saliendo! —Bella gritaba, mientras las lágrimas le surcaban la cara.

—Es todo por él, ¿verdad? Lo supe en el primer momento, desde que vi como te miraba. ¿Os habéis liado ya? —exclamó él, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cama, haciendo que Bella se encogiese del miedo.

—¡Deja ya de pensar que Edward tiene la culpa de todo esto! Nuestra relación estaba muerta mucho antes de que él apareciese, ¡¡y lo que más te molesta es que lo sabes!! Y para que te enteres, ni estamos liados, ni me mira de ninguna forma, sólo como _amiga_ —le chilló, moviendo los brazos por encima de ella.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa Bella? Sé que lo deseas, no hay otra explicación para lo que acaba de pasar —señaló con la cabeza la cama, mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado—. ¿Acaso lo que quieres es formar una familia? ¿Te parece _sexy_ el papel de padre entregado al amor de su hijo? ¡Yo también te puedo —MICHAEL NEWTON, ¿¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR SEMEJANTES TONTERÍAS?? ¡¡Entérate, las mujeres no quieren tener hijos porque ven_ sexys_ a sus maridos con ellos!! ¡Y Seth es de Edward _de verdad_! ¡¡Un padre es quien cría, no quien pone el esperma! —inspiró, buscando la calma, y entonces se dio cuenta. Tambaleándose, volvió a sentarse en la cama, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos—. Mike, yo no quiero tener hijos _contigo_. No después de estas cosas que me has dicho. Creo que necesitamos un tiempo. _Yo_ lo necesito.

Mike la miró con cara de repugnancia, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta principal de un fuerte portazo, que hizo que Bella se estremeciese. Sin poderlo evitar, se echó para atrás, y comenzó a llorar, con el corazón partido. Mike era importante en su mundo, puede que no fuese el amor de su vida, pero sí su pareja más estable hasta el momento, con el que había compartido cosas tan importantes como su primera vez. Se sentía vacía, le había vuelto a hacer mucho daño, y tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez no se arreglaría tan fácil. De hecho, tampoco sabía si quería que se arreglara. No podía detener sus lágrimas, había sufrido una pérdida y sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era desahogarse, y después pensaría con claridad.

Estaba sumida en su desgracia, cuando notó que una fría mano, de suave tacto le acariciaba el pelo. Confundida y asustada, se incorporó rápidamente, y se encontró a Edward sentado a su lado, sonriéndole tristemente. Su corazón se hizo más pequeño al verlo, y una nueva tanda de lágrimas surgió, dejando que este la consolara, mientras la acunaba en sus estables brazos. Cuando los sollozos de Bella se apagaron, él la apretó aún más contra su pecho.

—Bella cielo, no sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido, pero si te ha puesto una mano encima solo tienes que decírmelo —le susurró, mientras la mecía.

Bella negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada, para encontrar sus ojos, que en ese momento se encontraban llenos de tristeza.

—No, no ha sido eso. Es sólo que… Bueno, que le he pedido _tiempo —_y nada más decir esto, volvió a romper en lágrimas.

—¿Pero si has sido tú la que se lo ha pedido, por qué lloras? —preguntó, algo confuso.

—Por un poco de todo. Por las cosas sin sentido que hemos dicho, porque soy yo quien ha provocado todo esto, porque ahora voy a quedarme _sola_… —contó ella, hipando.

Edward llenó la habitación con su melodiosa risa.

—Bella, tú nunca vas a estar sola. Tienes a mis hermanos, a Rose y a Jasper, a mis padres… Incluso Seth te aprecia mucho ya —calló y le dio un beso en la frente, acelerando el corazón de Bella—. Y por supuesto, me tienes a _mí_ siempre que quieras.

—Gracias —susurró, incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

Pasaron un rato más abrazados, sin hablar, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Bella, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que ir a casa. No me gustaría que Seth se levase y se asustase al ver que está solo —le comentó Edward, y al ver como Bella gruñía, desconforme, añadió algo nervioso—. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo. No tengo sueño, podemos hablar todo el rato que desees —Bella asintió, conforme con aquel plan. Edward la ayudó a levantarse y la cogió en brazos, como si pesase lo mismo que Seth. Recorrió la casa, y cuando estuvo fuera de esta Bella alargó un brazo para cerrarla. Entraron en el piso de él, que era precioso, muy al estilo Cullen. Edward la condujo hasta su propia habitación y la recostó contra los cojines de su mullida cama, sentándose después a su lado.

—¿Quieres contarme qué ha pasado exactamente? Estaba leyendo un libro en el salón y oí gritos procedentes de tu casa. Me asusté y miré por la mirilla, pero no había nadie. En ese momento salió _él_ y cerró la puerta fuertemente, como queriendo hacer todo el ruido posible. Tras eso, tiró estas llaves al suelo —se las sacó del bolsillo del pantalón para enseñárselas a Bella, la cual comprobó que eran las copias que le había dado hace años a Mike para que fuese a verla cada vez que quisiera— y se fue, corriendo escaleras abajo. Me pareció bastante estúpido que tirase las llaves, cualquiera podría ir, cogerlas y entrar en tu casa, por lo que decidí salir y recogerlas. Y lo siento, no pude evitar entrar, necesitaba comprobar que estabas bien. Entonces fue cuando te vi llorando.

Bella le sonrió a duras penas, agradecida por todo lo que había hecho.

—Edward, no me apetece hablar más del tema. Ha sido horrible, pero ya ha pasado. Muchas, muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo. Odio estar sola cuando me pongo _tan tonta_, necesito un hombro en el que llorar, sino me deprimo aún más —le dijo, mirándose las manos.

—Tonta Bella, no me gusta verte llorar, pero como sé que es inútil decirte que no lo hagas, prefiero gastar mis ruegos pidiéndote que recurras a mí cada vez que necesites _ese hombro_. Estaré encantado de consolarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda —le dio un apretón de manos, para que sus palabras tuviesen más fuerza—. Ahora, estaría bien que intentases dormir, ¿no crees? Ha sido un día bastante largo, y te mereces un descanso. Además, veo que traes ya el pijama —añadió, intentando bromear, pero a Bella no se le escapó el hecho de que se había sonrojado levemente. Confusa, se miró y descubrió el por qué de aquel sonrojo. Se había puesto uno de los camisones de _Victoria´s Secret _que Alice le había regalado, el cual era de un material algo _transparente_. Sólo pudo aumentar su vergüenza el hecho de no llevar ropa interior, lo que la dejaba de cintura para arriba prácticamente _desnuda_. Gimió, tapándose la cara con un cojín, aquel era el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

—Tranquila, no he mirado nada, de verdad —dijo Edward, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Bella le dirigió una mirada incrédula y él se pasó la mano por el pelo, muy nervioso—. Bueno solo una vez, y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que llevabas. Pero desde entonces ni una, te lo juro —Bella lo creyó inmediatamente, aunque estaba segura de que no era el comportamiento normal en un chico de su edad—. Voy a dejarte tranquila, para que puedas dormirte —le acarició la mejilla y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la temblorosa voz de Bella hizo que se girara.

—Edward, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo? —susurró, con la cara roja—. No quiero estar sola, no podría dormir.

—¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó él levantando una ceja. Temblorosa asintió y sonrió—. Entonces no hay más que hablar, voy a ponerme el pijama y ahora vengo.

Se dirigió a un gran armario, del que sacó algo que Bella supuso que sería su ropa de dormir, y se encaminó a una puerta que había dentro del dormitorio, lo que esta supuso que sería un cuarto de baño. Se acomodó en la cama, echándose las mantas por encima para tapar su vergonzoso camisón. Escuchó el agua del grifo correr y a Edward moviéndose de un lado para otro. Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía creer su suerte: se encontraba en la mismísima cama de Edward Cullen. Hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas y comprobó que olían a él, sonriendo dejó que aquel aroma se apoderase de su cuerpo. Debía de parecer que estaba loca, porque Edward, que acababa de aparecer, en su pijama de rayas azules, le miró divertido.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen mis almohadas que te hacen sonreír? —preguntó, mientras se metía en la cama al lado de ella, a una distancia prudente.

—Nada, estaba en mi mundo, es algo bastante habitual en mí, ya verás —susurró ella, mintiendo descaradamente. Edward se rió suavemente y se acercó más a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos—. Gracias —musitó, y cerró los ojos, apoyada contra su definido pecho, pensando que aquel olor tan maravilloso y masculino iba a conseguir que la tuviesen que ingresar en un psiquiátrico, estaba segura.

Con una sonrisa tonta, se quedó dormida, apretando a Edward como si tuviese miedo de que se fuese. Este la miró atentamente mientras descansaba. Estaba tan guapa y tan serena que no podía evitar examinar su cara centímetro a centímetro. Una sensación totalmente desconocida se estaba apoderando lentamente de él. No tenía palabras para describirlo, simplemente era una necesidad el tener a Bella entre sus brazos. Desde el primer día en el que la vio los sentimientos habían ido cambiando. En el hospital, sintió miedo, miedo de que hubiese cambiado, pero también atracción física. Los días después, en los cuales no la había visto se sentía nervioso. Cuando desayunó con ella, notó como un cosquilleo se expandía por su barriga, haciéndole feliz. En el _McDonald´s _fue ella quien, con su mirada chocolate, le dio ánimos a seguir hacia delante con la historia, y esa tarde… Simplemente había sido mágica, con ella al lado todo el tiempo, besando su suave piel, hasta que llegó el _capullo_ ese que tenía por novio y se había interpuesto entre ellos. Y por último, esa misma noche, donde lo único que tenía era _necesidad_ de ella. Intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos, que no eran nada caballerosos, pero es que haberla visto _casi_ desnuda había despertado un monstruo en su interior que no conocía. Bella se movió ligeramente, abriendo un centímetro los labios, y Edward pensó que era lo más apetitoso que había visto en su vida.

—No, no, no me hace falta un vestido de noche Alice, ya tengo cientos —susurró ella, haciendo que Edward pegase un respingo. "_Así que hablas en sueños… Esto puede ser interesante_" pensó, sonriendo maliciosamente. Pasó un rato hasta que Bella volvió a hablar, y esta vez parecía feliz.

—Oh, siempre he querido un poni azul. Muchas gracias, pero creo que me voy a caer… —dijo mientras sonreía tontamente. Edward rió, no conocía a nadie tan especial como aquella chica. Estuvo inmóvil durante un largo rato, esperando a que dijese algo más, pero parecía que no iba a ser así. Bufó, descontento, y se acomodó, con la intención de dormir algo.

—¿Rose, es que a Edward no le duele ser tan sexy? No puede ser humano —murmuró, y sin perder su cara de felicidad se apretujó más a Edward, que estaba atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar. La chica respiró fuertemente y añadió al cabo de unos segundos—. Y huele tan bien… Mejor, mucho mejor que sus almohadas…

Edward estaba como en estado de coma. No procesaba bien toda la información, era imposible que aquella mujer lo considerase _sexy_, o que pensase que no era humano. Siempre había tenido a muchas chicas detrás, pero jamás se había considerado algo más que _simplemente agraciado_. Y aquí estaba Bella, confirmándole entre sueños sus más profundos pensamientos. "_Antes estaba con la cabeza metida en las almohadas, pero es imposible que fuese para olerlas. Eso significaría que le atraigo, y obviamente no es así, será que está confundida con todo lo que le ha pasado con su novio. Sí, seguro que es eso." _Edward le dio vueltas y vueltas a aquel asunto, hasta que al final el cuerpo venció a la mente y se quedó profundamente dormido, embriagado por la fragancia a fresas que provenía del pelo de Bella.

* * *

_¡Uuuuuuh! Jajajaja espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía la idea de que Bella soltase el nombre de Edward en un momento nada oportuno, y aquí está el resultado. No quería que supieseis que iba a haber una escena de ese tipo por si adivinabais lo que tramaba! Espero que peguéis saltos de alegría, ya que ninguna quería a Bella con Mike… Bueno, ahora a ver si se arman de valor, y dan el paso! _

_¡Quiero que me digáis qué tal ha estado! Necesito saber si os gusta o no, todas esas cositas._

_Ayer salí, a un pub estilo del que va a abrir próximamente Emmett en el fic donde solo ponen música de la que me gusta, realmente vamos para cantar a voz de grito más que para bailar jajaja. Volví a las 9 de la mañana y estoy muertisisisisima, pero mereció taaanto la pena! Fue muy divertido, aunque ahora sufro las consecuencias: un horrible dolor de pies, brazos, cabeza, etc._

_Espero que vosotros también pasaseis un buen Sábado! _

_Muchos besitos, _**lauramariecullen**

_Los links de las canciones de las que hablo están en mi perfil! Que por cierto, la que Bella y Seth bailan y cantan en el coche de Edward la pusieron anoche y fue un éxito total jajajaja_


	9. Buenas noches

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. **_**Buenas noches**_

Bella se levantó aturdida. Se sentía muy cansada, y los ojos le escocían, seguramente por haber llorado antes de dormir. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el cuarto de Edward, aunque se encontraba sola. Alterada, hundió su cara en una almohada y chilló con todas sus ganas. Se dio cuenta de que _alguien_ la había tapado con las sábanas hasta el cuello, para que no quedase visible su cuerpo, y sonrió al darse cuenta lo caballero que podía ser Edward. Se estiró, sintiéndose enormemente feliz, y decidió levantarse y abrir las ventanas, ya que parecía que hacía un bonito día soleado. Cojeando, logró cumplir su misión, y cuando iba a volver a la cama, notó como la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando al descubierto a un sonriente Edward, que traía una bandeja con el desayuno en las manos. Abrió la boca al ver el _casi _desnudo cuerpo de Bella y giró la cabeza rápidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Dejó la bandeja a los pies de la cama y fue hasta su armario, de donde sacó una camiseta la cual entregó a Bella, sin mirarla.

—Gracias Edward… —murmuró esta, avergonzada mientras se la ponía rápidamente—. No hacía falta que te molestases, lo digo por el desayuno.

Edward sonrió, mirándola de nuevo.

—Me apetecía preparártelo, además, tu ya habías cocinado para nosotros, ahora me tocaba a mí. Y dime, ¿has dormido bien?

Bella asintió, mientras se sentaba en la cama, poniendo la espalda en la pared e indicándole a Edward que se sentase a su lado. El chico le hizo caso, y le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas. Había de todo, tostadas, fruta, cereales, zumo, huevos, chocolate caliente y café.

—No pretenderás que me coma todo esto, ¿verdad? —Bella no había visto nunca un desayuno tan abundante, y eso que se había criado con Emmett, que comía como dos personas juntas. Edward rió suavemente.

—La verdad es que esperaba que me dejases compartirlo contigo. Pero si prefieres estar un rato a solas lo entiendo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No digas tonterías anda, es genial que pasemos el tiempo juntos. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que te he echado de menos —contestó Bella cariñosamente, mientras le acercaba la comida para que cogiese—. Y dime, ¿no has recibido golpes esta noche? Suelo ser una estupenda pateadora cuando duermo.

—No, todo ha estado en orden, no estoy magullado. Pero he de reconocer que es _interesante_ dormir contigo —Bella levantó una ceja, mientras él soltaba risitas—. Bella, hablas cuando estás dormida, no sé si lo sabías.

La joven lo miró horrorizada, Claro que era consciente de que hablaba en sueños, se había metido en muchos problemas por ello. No se acordaba de haber soñado nada aquella noche, pero aún así, rezó porque no hubiese hecho algún comentario sobre él.

—Sí, lo sé. Es por lo que no tengo secretos con nadie ya que basta que la persona implicada me vea dormir para que se entere. Una vez Emmett le compró un collar precioso a Rosalie, como regalo de aniversario. Me pidió opinión y que no le dijese nada, era una sorpresa. Aquella noche dormí con Rose y Alice, y murmuré algo como "_Emmett, creo que es perfecto, Rose se va a morir cuando lo vea." _Ellas me escucharon y se emocionaron pensando que le iba a entregar un anillo de compromiso. Sin embargo, Rose empezó a pensarlo y acabó convencida de que no se veía preparada, y no supo cómo afrontarlo, no quería estar a solas con Emmett para intentar evitarlo. Se lió una buena cuando todo quedó aclarado… Desde entonces, no suelen contarme nada, o si lo hacen, procuran que duerma en mi propia casa —Bella suspiró, mientras Edward se reía animadamente. Estaba tan guapo, con su pijama adherido a cada centímetro de su tonificada piel, el pelo desordenado y las mejillas coloreadas que perdió la noción de lo que estaba diciendo. A los segundos recobró el sentido, y sacudió la cabeza—. Dime que no conté nada comprometedor.

—Sólo dijiste que no necesitabas mas vestidos, parecía que tenías una conversación con Alice. Después murmuraste algo sobre que querías un poni azul, y que te ibas a caer si lo montabas —no sabía si debía comentar lo que había dicho sobre él, pero presentía que Bella se avergonzaría a un nivel demasiado alto. Sin embargo lo estaba mirando con ojos inquisidores, como si fuese consciente de que había más. Suspiró y eligió las mejores palabras—. Y por último, le dijiste a Rosalie que creías que yo era _sexy_ y que olía bien. Pero no te avergüences por favor —añadió al ver como la chica bajaba la cabeza y se tapaba las manos con la cara rápidamente—. Mira, para que estemos en paz, te puedo decir también que me pareces _sexy_ y que hueles bien.

Ella lo miró como si estuviese diciendo que se acababa de desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. "¿_Ha dicho lo que creo que he oído? ¿Tanta pena le doy que se inventa esas cosas para que me sienta mejor?" _

—Mira Edward, no hace falta que intentes subirme el ánimo, no lo necesito. Y siento mucho haber dicho esas cosas, no sé lo que debiste de pensar… —la cara de Bella no podía estar más roja, había hecho el ridículo de una forma estrepitosa. Seguramente se habría reído de ella cuando escuchó todo eso.

—Bella, no intento subirte el ánimo. Te lo he dicho de corazón, eres una mujer maravillosa, muy guapa y que huele bien, te lo aseguro —se rió, acariciando el cabello de la chica—. Y cuando dijiste esas cosas de mí, pues no sentí nada, estoy _tan_ acostumbrado —bromeó, señalando con las manos su cuerpo y poniendo una cara seductora que resultó muy cómica. Bella rodó los ojos, y él se rió con más fuerza—. Era broma tonta, realmente, al principio me quedé de piedra porque no me lo esperaba, y después, simplemente no me creí que pensases eso de mí.

Bella le miró atentamente, buscando algún atisbo que le indicara que estaba mintiendo, pero no lo encontró. O decía la verdad, o era _muy bueno_ en esto.

—Edward, ¿cómo que no te lo creíste? —no podía entenderlo, él era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Pensó en decírselo, pero posiblemente sonase un poco exagerado, aunque fuese la cruel realidad. Además, no soportaría la vergüenza—. Creo que no te has mirado en el espejo —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Tengo la misma impresión acerca de ti —contestó, guiñándole un ojo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse dejando a la vista a un pequeño Seth en pijama, abrazando un peluche con una de sus pequeñas manitas y frotándose los ojos con la otra.

—Bella, ¿por qué estás en la cama de mi papi? —preguntó, acercándose. Edward alargó los brazos y él corrió hacia ellos, saltando encima de la cama. Bella no sabía que responder, por lo que miró a Edward, el cual estaba tranquilo.

—Seth, Bella ayer no podía dormir, como te pasa a ti a veces. Entonces pensé que lo mismo también le tranquilizaría si se acostaba aquí y así fue, ha dormido toda la noche sin despertarse, como tú. ¡Quizás la cama tenga poderes y no lo sepamos! —explicó Edward, besando al pequeño. Este se rió, y se movió hasta quedar en medio de los dos—. Dime Seth, ¿tienes hambre? Hoy tienes permiso para desayunar en la cama con nosotros.

El niño sonrió entusiasmado y empezó a comer, sumido en sus pensamientos, como hacía constantemente.

Cuando terminaron recogieron e hicieron la cama. Bella quería ir a su casa a darse una ducha, además de que quería hablar con sus amigas acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, por lo que se despidió, dando las gracias por todo.

Edward y Seth, que se habían levantado bromistas insistieron en acompañarla hasta su casa para que no le ocurriese nada por el camino, como si viviese a varias manzanas.

Nada más irse los dos, Bella se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse su tan merecida ducha. Intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos debajo del caliente chorro de agua, pero fue inútil. Pensó que si su vida sentimental seguía tan complicada, tendría que pedir cita para su psicólogo favorito, Jasper. Por raro que pareciese, Bella iba a la consulta de este muy a menudo. Cada vez que tenía una preocupación iba y se desahogaba con él. Habían construido a lo largo de los años una relación muy sólida, más profunda de lo que los otros se podían imaginar. Sabía que si le contaba que estaba empezando a sentir cosas por Edward se lo callaría, y jamás comentaría nada, hasta que Bella decidiese hacerlo público. Se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de que se volviese loca, por lo que le mandó un mensaje a Alice.

_Alice, código rojo. Nos vemos en una hora en el sitio de siempre. Bella._

Después cambió el nombre de su amiga por el de Rosalie y se lo mandó a esta. Mientras elegía la ropa llamó al trabajo de Jasper, donde obviamente no había nadie, por lo que dejó un mensaje en el contestador.

—Kate, soy Bella Swan. Llamaba para que avisases al señor Hale de que esta semana iré a consulta, ya sabes, el lunes a la hora de siempre. Si hay algún problema, llámame.

Se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo y salió de su casa, dispuesta a coger un taxi. Por fortuna, había uno estacionado cerca de su edificio, por lo que no tardó en llegar al café donde había quedado con sus amigas, un lugar pintoresco, pero precioso. Dentro reinaba un ambiente íntimo sobrecogedor, siempre estaba oscuro, pero se podía _ver_ sin problema gracias a las miles de lucecitas, parecidas a las de los árboles de navidad, dispuestas por todas las paredes y a las velas que había en las pequeñas mesitas de té. Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones que rodeaban a estas, y esperó a sus amigas, que no tardaron en llegar.

—Bella, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? —preguntó Rosalie, a modo de saludo. Llevaba un atuendo deportivo y el bonito cabello recogido en una cola alta—. Tenía pensado ir al gimnasio y no me ha dado tiempo cambiarme- se excusó.

—Rose, estarías guapa hasta con ropa de mendigo, así que no te preocupes por venir en chándal —rió Alice—. Pero no cambiemos de tema, Bells ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Mientras esta buscaba palabras con las que relatarles a sus amigas los acontecimientos, una camarera se acercó a ellas para anotar sus pedidos.

—Tres _capuccinos _por favor —sonrió Bella, y cuando la chica se fue, inspiró y comenzó su historia—. Veréis, anoche le dije a Mike que necesitaba _tiempo_ —las caras de Rose y Alice cambiaron inmediatamente de la intriga a la sorpresa, para acabar representando la confusión.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —quiso saber una muy perspicaz Alice.

Bella dudó, no sabía que era mejor, si contarles el motivo real por el que habían discutido, o solo ceñirse en datos más superficiales. Acabó dándose cuenta de que sus amigas acabarían descubriéndola, se darían cuenta de que había piezas que no encajaban y le exigirían la _verdad_. Muerta de vergüenza se dispuso a ser sincera.

—Todo pasó muy rápido. Me acompañó a casa, no sin antes tener un roce con Edward por una tontería, ahí me di cuenta que no le caía _especialmente_ bien. Bueno, ahí no, fue en tu casa Rose, Edward me había dado un beso en la frente y Mike que estaba atrás pensó otra cosa, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Total, que entramos en casa y… ya sabéis, nos pusimos _cariñosos_ —sus amigas asintieron, sin la menor idea de por dónde irían _los tiros—. _Pues cuando estábamos en el momento cumbre, yo… _Joder_, es complicado decir esto —murmuró mirando su taza de café—. Resulta que se me _escapó_ el nombre de tu hermano mellizo, Alice.

Unos chillidos tremendamente agudos salieron de la garganta de esta y de la de Rosalie, estaba claro que no se esperaban para nada _eso._

—¡¡BELLA!! ¡Eso es tremendamente fuerte! —Rosalie estaba intentando contener una carcajada, todo aquello le parecía demasiado inverosímil—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Bella relató su discusión, y por raro que pareciese ninguna de las dos la interrumpió, estaban ansiosas por conocer el resto de la historia.

—Vaaaya —murmuró Alice, con los ojos vidriosos, mirando las luces, absorta en sus pensamientos por unos segundos para acto seguido sonreír abiertamente—. Bells, eso sólo puede significar una cosa, ¡te _gusta mucho_ mi hermano!

Rosalie soltó un bufido.

—Alice, ¿y a quién no le va a gustar? Pero esto va más allá, Bella nunca se ha sentido atraída de esa forma por nadie…

—Bueno, dejad de cavilar y ayudadme. Necesito saber qué va a pasar con mi vida a partir de ahora. ¿Qué hago? Mike trabaja conmigo y va a ser muy incómodo… Además, estoy pensando el pedirle perdón y volver con él —añadió susurrando. Sus amigas le pegaron respectivamente un pequeño coscorrón.

—¿¿Estás loca?? ¿¿Después de las incoherencias que dijo?? —gritaron a la vez.

Rosalie carraspeó y prosiguió hablando

—Bella, dime por lo que más quieras que no ves mejor partido a Mike que a Edward.

La aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

—Rose, ¡ya sé que son incomparables! Pero esa no es la cuestión, la cosa es que con Mike sé que puedo tener una relación, que quizás no será la más perfecta del mundo, pero está _ahí_, existe. Con Edward no tengo _nada_, sólo somos amigos, jamás querrá algo más que eso. No puedo ir por la vida junto a vosotras, que tenéis todo resuelto, con hombres maravillosos que os hacen sonreír a cada segundo, sin nadie a mi lado. No, no puedo, me afectaría demasiado. Sé que la cosa con Mike no va a ir más allá de lo que ya teníamos, porque sinceramente, no quiero compartir mi vida con él por el momento, pero al menos me quiere y me respeta —sentenció Bella, y vio como sus amigas la miraban apenadas.

—Cariño, nosotras simplemente hemos encontrado antes a ese _alguien_, es pura suerte. Eso no significa que a ti no te vaya a pasar. Quizás Rose y yo seamos de las pocas que se enamoran solo una vez, y que dura para toda la vida, pero no es lo _corriente_. La gente suele equivocarse en el amor, probar con cosas nuevas hasta que encuentran lo que buscan. Jamás estarás sola porque no lo permitiremos, como tampoco permitiremos que desaproveches la oportunidad de estar con Edward simplemente porque te da _miedo_ el rechazo. Además, has de saber que mi hermano es demasiado caballeroso para eso, posiblemente se casaría contigo aunque él no quisiese, únicamente para ver que eres feliz —se rió Alice, bromeando—. Si hay alguien que jamás, repito, _jamás_ te haría daño, sin duda es Edward Cullen.

—_El Doctor sexy —_añadió Rose, mientras asentía con la cabeza—. De verdad, sé que no viene al caso, pero tiene que estar tremendo con toda la indumentaria. Ojalá tenga un hijo pronto, _necesito_ un pediatra.

Las tres amigas se rieron, conocían demasiado bien a Rosalie como para extrañarse por ese tipo de comentario. Su amor y pasión por Emmett estaban a un límite jamás sobrepasado por algún humano que Bella conociese, pero eso no le impedía que disfrutase de lo que sus ojos le _regalaban_.

—Bella, no puedes volver con Mike, por favor —lloriqueó Alice—. Imagínate qué pasaría si acabaras con Edward, ¡seríamos todos familia! Cuñadas Bella, piénsalo.

—Alice, te veo todos los días, si tengo que considerar a alguien _familia_, dejando al lado a mis padres, sería a vosotros. No necesito casarme con tu hermano para eso —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—¡¡Bieeeeen!! ¡Rose, hemos conseguido que hable de _boda_! —chilló una demasiado emocionada Alice, mientras las otras reían.

—Sí, ¿por qué no hablar de boda? Mira, ayer me pidió compromiso —comentó Bella, haciéndose la nerviosa, mientras les enseñaba a sus amigas su mano izquierda, desnuda de cualquier anillo—. Es enorme, ¿verdad? Alice, espero que empieces a preparar la fiesta, ¡nos queda muy poco tiempo!

Rosalie reía, mientras Alice la miraba con cara de enfadada, según ella, no se podía bromear con _esas cosas_. Siguieron hablando animadamente, intentando convencer a Bella para que pasase página y conspirando acerca de la mejor forma con la que acercarse a Edward. Pasó el tiempo demasiado rápido, como siempre que estaban juntas. Alice insistió para que la acompañasen de tiendas, ya que según ella necesitaba renovar el contenido de su armario.

A Bella no solía gustarle ir de compras, pero aquella vez se lo pasó demasiado bien, tambaleándose de tienda en tienda, como si estuvie borracha. Incluso aceptó a comprarse un bonito vestido, para la inauguración del local de Emmett, que sería en unas semanas.

—Sólo espero que pueda andar sin muletas para entonces —suspiró, mientras mostraba a sus amigas como le quedaba aquella prenda.

—Siempre puedes pedirle una revisión a tu _médico_ de confianza, ¿no? —sugirió Rosalie, y todas volvieron a reírse a carcajadas—. Bella, te queda precioso, sin duda es _El Vestido_.

También pasaron por tiendas de ropa infantil, llenando cientos de bolsas con regalos para Seth.

—Espero que le guste todo, realmente quiero hacerme amiga suya —comentó Alice, mientras caminaban hacia un puesto de perritos calientes, con las barrigas sonándoles. Comieron tranquilamente, sin hablar demasiado, las tres estaban tan cansadas que ni les importó sentarse en un banco que parecía sucio. Al acabar, se dirigieron dificultosamente a sus coches, que quedaron llenos de las pesadas compras.

Alice llevó a Bella hasta su casa, según ella era innecesario que cogiese un taxi pudiendo ella transportarla a donde quisiese.

—Además, ¡quiero ver a mi sobrinito! —sonrió, contenta. Ambas metieron las adquisiciones de Bella y los regalos para Seth en el ascensor, y subieron a la planta de esta. Después de colgar la ropa para que no se arrugase excesivamente, se encaminaron a la casa de Edward cargadas hasta arriba, realmente se habían pasado comprando cosas para el pequeño. Llamaron al timbre y esperaron pacientemente a que abriese alguien, pero como nada sucedía Alice llamó de nuevo, esta vez dándole varias veces.

—¡¡Un segundo, ahora mismo abro!! —gritó Edward desde dentro.

_—_Eddie, soy yo, Alice, vengo cargada de cosas para tu hijo, así que ábreme rápido por favor —vociferó nerviosa su hermana, Bella la conocía bien y sabía que odiaba esperar. Supuso que él también había recordado esto, porque la puerta se abrió de pronto, mostrando a un Edward semidesnudo, con una toalla por la cintura y el cuerpo, y el pelo mojado. Bella abrió la boca, jamás había visto algo tan _bello_.

—Alice, no vuelvas a llamarme _eso_ —le reprochó, mirando enojado a su hermana—. Estaba duchándome y Seth vino a decirme que estaban llamando. Le tengo prohibido que abra la puerta por lo que tuve qu… —se quedó callado cuando descubrió que Bella estaba allí, intentando pasar desapercibida mirando hacia las escaleras con la cara escarlata. Se dio cuenta de su desnudez y se sonrojó notablemente también, le daba igual que Alice le viese así, pero Bella era otra historia—... Ahora mismo vuelvo, voy a cambiarme. Pasad y poneros cómodas —murmuró, avergonzado y corrió hacia dentro, en dirección a su cuarto.

—Bien, esto empieza a ser emocionante —comentó Alice, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Vamos Bells, necesito soltar todo esto.

Entraron en la bonita casa, y depositaron las bolsas en el suelo del salón.

—Seth, ¿estás por ahí? Soy tía Alice —gritó, mirando en todas direcciones—. Oh, vamos, ¡si hasta te he traído regalos! —al decir esto la cabecita del niño apareció por la puerta, con una mirada cauta y una pequeña sonrisa—. Vamos cariño, que ni Bella ni yo mordemos.

Al fin consiguieron que se acercara lentamente hasta ellas, sentándose en uno de los sofás. Alice corrió a su lado, desplomándose en el suelo con una encantadora sonrisa. Fue cogiendo una a una las bolsas, entregándoselas para que viese su contenido. Parecía entretenido y feliz, nadie le había regalado nunca nada, sólo Edward.

—¡Y ahora el turno de los regalos de Bella! —Alice le indicó que fuese hasta su amiga. Seth se levantó encantado, le gustaba mucho Bella y que le hubiese comprado cosas significaba mucho para él. La chica le sonrió y abrió sus brazos para abrazarlo, cosa que a él no le molestó.

—Como has visto, Alice es la encargada de comprar ropa, por lo que yo he tenido que buscar otra cosa que te guste. Espero haber acertado —le susurró al oído, haciéndole cosquillas. El pequeño cogió los paquetes que quedaban y empezó a abrirlos, ansioso. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio que todo eran películas y cuentos, sus dos pasatiempos favoritos. Bella y Alice se sonrieron, satisfechas por su reacción, cuando justo en ese momento Seth empezó a llorar escandalosamente. Bella se horrorizó, y corrió a abrazarlo de nuevo—. Cariño, pensé que te gustaría, mañana mismo podemos ir a descambiarlo todo si quieres, pero no llores por favor, vas a ponerme triste —Seth la miró, con sus ojos surcados de lágrimas y el corazón encogido. Bella jamás se había sentido tan desgraciada, odiaba ver a aquella cosa tan diminuta llorar con tanto sentimiento—. Cuéntame que ocurre por favor —pidió, empezando a llorar ella también.

—Es sólo que… Que yo no me merezco nada de esto. Soy _malo_ —susurró él, mirando al suelo. Bella le dirigió una rápida mirada a Alice, que estaba paralizada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Suspiró y apretó a Seth contra su pecho.

—Seth, déjame que te diga una cosa, tanto como para mí, como para los demás, eres el niño más simpático y bueno que conocemos. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cuando estas triste todos los que están a tu alrededor también se ponen así? Si fueses malo de verdad nos daría igual como te sintieses, pero no es el caso. Has visto como he llorado sólo porque tú lo hacías, o como tu tía Alice se ha quedado sin palabras cuando te has puesto así, ¡y ella jamás se calla! —poco a poco, estaba consiguiendo que se calmase, al menos ya no lloraba, se dedicaba a hipar—. Y tu padre, tu padre te ama Seth, sólo consigues que se sienta terriblemente mal cuando te sientes desgraciado. ¿Acaso a ti te gustaría que él llorase? —negó con la cabeza, y levantó la vista, dejando al descubierto sus preciosos ojos verdes, ahora enrojecidos—. Pues entonces, intenta ser un poquito feliz, nadie aquí quiere hacerte daño, jamás lo permitiríamos, ¿entiendes? Y créeme que cuando seas malo, es decir, cuando hagas una travesura propia de tu edad, nos encargaremos de castigarte, por ejemplo, yendo de compras con Alice, o teniendo que aguantar un día entero a Emmett. De verdad que no hay peores castigos que esos —añadió, rodando los ojos y consiguiendo que el niño se riera. Le secó las lágrimas y besó sus mejillas sonrojadas, depositándolo en el suelo—. Ahora elige una película y la pondremos, estoy segura de que a tu padre no le importará.

—Por supuesto que no —sonrió el aludido, entrando en la habitación ya vestido con unos simples pantalones vaqueros desgastados y un jersey rojo—. Veo que ya estáis malcriando al pobre, os ha faltado tiempo, ¿verdad?

Alice se levantó de donde estaba corriendo y fue a abrazar a su hermano y así evitar que se diese cuenta de que su hijo había estado llorando, no le apetecía volver a verlo triste.

—Hermanito, ¡no me cansaré de verte cada día nunca! —suspiró, agarrada al cuello de Edward, el cual reía animadamente.

—Ni yo mi pequeña Alice, te he echado demasiado de menos. ¿Qué tal si me acompañas a hacer palomitas mientras Bella y Seth eligen qué ver? —sugirió, agarrando a su hermana por la cintura, que asintió rápidamente, contenta de que su plan hubiese salido bien y de estar con su mellizo. Juntos se alejaron, dejando a los otros dos hablando animadamente de las películas. La tarde pasó deprisa, y Alice finalmente se despidió, alegando que había sido el sábado más perfecto de su vida, cosa a la que Bella no le echó mucho caso ya que decía lo mismo cada día.

—Bella, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? —preguntó nervioso Edward, después de que Alice desapareciese por la puerta principal.

—Claro, me encantaría. Pero tengo una idea, ¿por qué no venís a mi casa? Hemos pasado la tarde aquí, me lo debéis —comentó guiñando un ojo. Era muy divertido tener como vecinos a Edward y a Seth, podía estar con ellos siempre que quisiese, sólo tenía que andar un pequeño pasillo y llamar al timbre. Pensó que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, por tener a dos ángeles como esos a unos metros de ella.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó que pasasen primero ellos, cosa que hizo rechistar a Edward, siempre tan galán. Este se enamoró inmediatamente de aquel lugar. "_Es tan Bella…Nada ostentoso, simplemente cosas bonitas y sencillas._" Pensó distraídamente, viendo cada detalle decorativo. Bella les enseñó el resto de la casa, y se quedó boquiabierto al ver la fotografía en la que él salía con ella el día de la pintura al aire libre.

—No sabía de la existencia de esto —comentó divertido, señalándola con la cabeza. Seth se fijó en ella y rió, le hacía mucha gracia pensar que su padre en algún momento de su vida había sido un niño, como él.

—Me la envió Esme, me gusta teneros a todos cerca, en mi pasillo —Bella se sonrojó, y Edward se dio cuenta justo en ese momento que todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora era cierto, que para ella él siempre había sido uno más, aunque estuviese lejos. Su corazón se le expandió, ocupando todo su pecho y haciéndolo enormemente feliz. Sonrió con todas sus ganas y siguió a la chica, que quería enseñarles su pequeño espacio de trabajo. Miró asombrado el equipamiento del lugar, aquello tenía que haberle salido por una fortuna, aunque claro está, su trabajo debía de estar muy bien pagado.

—Bella este sitio es fantástico. Me encantan todos estos anuncios antiguos, me sorprendió cuando Alice te trajo uno de París, no entendí porque te emocionantes tanto, pero ahora veo cuál es tu debilidad. Si lo hubiese sabido, te habría comprado uno en Londres —añadió, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Bella le dirigió una sonrisa, y los guió a la cocina, donde se puso _manos a la obra_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Qué os parece una lasaña? —sugirió, era una de sus especialidades y quería ganarse la admiración de ambos.

—La lasaña es perfecta —Edward se encaminó hasta donde estaba ella—. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

Bella repartió el trabajo entre los tres, dejando las cosas más sencillas para Seth, que estaba muy emocionado por el hecho de que le dejaban participar en algo para _mayores_. Terminaron rápido, debido a que eran seis manos que trabajaban con destreza. Pusieron la mesa allí mismo, en la cocina, ya que era muy agradable estar en ella debido al calor que desprendía el horno. Era finales de Noviembre y en Nueva York hacía bastante frío.

—Bella, está buenísima. Cocinas genial, papá también sabe, pero casi nunca tiene tiempo —contó Seth, con sus pequeñas piernecitas colgando de la alta silla.

—No te preocupes cariño, aunque yo tampoco suelo tener mucho tiempo, me encanta cocinar, por lo que cada vez que lo haga te prometo que os traeré un poquito —sonrió Bella, que acababa de terminar su plato. Se levantó y buscó una _mouse_ de limón que había hecho hace poco—. A ver si os gusta, es algo experimental, así que tened cuidado —rió al ver como aquellas preciosas caras la miraban, con la preocupación pintada en ellas—. ¡Es broma, es broma! Siempre me ha salido muy bien este postre, no creo que tengáis ningún problema al digerirlo.

Indecisos se miraron entre ellos, y hundieron la cuchara en su respectivo recipiente, preparados para degustarlo.

—Te has superado —suspiró Edward, cuando ya hubo ingerido una pequeña porción, relamiéndose los labios—. Acabas de ganar un punto Bella, uno muy importante.

Bella se rió, gracias a Emmett ya sabía que se podía ganar el corazón de un hombre cocinando. Pasaron el resto de la velada contando historias divertidas del pasado, haciendo que a Seth le costase cada vez menos soltar sus sonoras carcajadas, pero a las doce de la madrugada se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos, por lo que Edward lo cogió en brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada apenada a Bella.

—Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa antes de que se duerma profundamente y sea imposible el ponerle el pijama —suspiró, realmente no deseaba marcharse, pero quería hacer las cosas bien.

—La próxima vez podéis venir con él directamente, eso facilitaría las cosas —rió Bella—. A menos que os dé vergüenza caminar desde vuestra casa a la mía con la ropa de dormir.

—Correremos el riesgo —sonrió Edward, andando hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches, Bella. Gracias por todo, ha sido una cena maravillosa —se acercó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, haciendo que tomase un delicioso color rosado.

—Buenas noches Edward, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle —susurró entre risitas, y se quedó mirando como el joven llegaba hasta su puerta y la cruzaba, despidiéndose con la mano. Lo imitó e ingresó en su vivienda, recostándose durante unos segundos en la puerta. Estaba feliz por haber compartido tanto tiempo con él, no sabía cómo había podido _vivir _toda su vida sin ese tipo de felicidad. Se fue cojeando hasta su habitación, se puso el pijama, que esta vez consistía en pantalones largos y una camiseta de mangas cortas con el emblema de la Universidad en la que había estudiado, la de Columbia, que le quedaba demasiado grande. Estaba acurrucada entre las suaves sábanas, echando de menos la presencia de Edward cuando de su móvil empezó a salir la canción que había asignado para los mensajes de texto recibidos. Alzó la mano para alcanzarlo y rió al leer el contenido.

_Bella, te escribo para que sepas que hemos llegado ya a casa, hemos tardado poco, lo sé, pero es que el tráfico estaba tranquilo. Gracias de nuevo por la cena y por tu compañía. Que descanses. Intenta no hablar en sueños, guárdatelo todo para cuando vuelvas a dormir conmigo. Edward._

Nerviosa lo releyó varias veces, incapaz de entender que Edward le hubiese insinuado que quería volver a dormir con _ella_. Se removió en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, no después de aquello. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que sonaba el timbre. "_¿Quién podrá ser? Oh Dios mío no, no... Que no sea Mike, por favor_" Rezó, mientras corría hasta la puerta. Aspiró fuertemente antes de abrir, cogiendo fuerzas, y cuando finalmente decidió hacerlo, dio gracias al cielo, ya que no era Mike, sino de nuevo Edward. Estaba sonrojado, y llevaba su pijama puesto, que consistía en un pantalón de algodón negro, algo ancho, y una camiseta de mangas cortas gris, que se ceñía a su torso de _Dios Griego_.

—Edward, hace siglos que no sé nada de ti, ¿cómo te ha ido la vida desde entonces? —Bella intentó bromear y el chico le sonrió, feliz de que no pareciera molesta por ser _tan pesado_.

—Espero no cansarte, parece como si te acosara —rió de nuevo, nerviosamente—. Pero es que he caído en la cuenta de que aún tengo esto —alzó su mano, donde tenía las llaves de Mike—. Se me había olvidado dártelas y cuando las he visto, me dio miedo que pensaras que me las había quedado queriendo. De verdad que no las recordaba.

Bella lo miró, sonriente.

—Edward, no he pensado nada de eso, ¡ni siquiera me acordaba de ellas! —dijo, siendo totalmente sincera—. Creo que la mejor idea es que te las quedes, así si pierdo las mías sabré que al menos podré dormir en mi cama esa noche —Edward volvió a sonrojarse, Bella no recordaba haberlo visto tan tímido, aunque quizás tuviese del mismo tono que cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnudo delante de ella.

—¿No te importa que tenga las llaves de tu casa? —susurró, pasándose la mano por el cabello y haciendo que Bella sonriese.

—Para nada, es más, puedes utilizarlas cada vez que quieras. No hace falta ni que llames al timbre, siempre serás bienvenido —notó como los ojos de Edward empezaron a brillar, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué.

—Gracias… —volvió a susurrar, no sabía por qué no hablaba en un tono más elevado, aquellos murmullos la estaban volviendo loca, lo hacían irremediablemente _sexy_. Vio como Edward se aproximaba a ella, acortando poco a poco la distancia que existía entre ambos. La tensión era palpable, y a Bella le temblaban las rodillas, tenía al _mismísimo_ protagonista de sus sueños más inconfesables a escasos milímetros. Sus narices rozaron, y no se atrevieron a mirarse a los ojos, sabiendo que caerían en brazos del otro en cuestión de segundos si lo hacían. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella, dejándola con la espalda pegada a la puerta y notando tanto sus latidos frenéticos, como los de él, que iban a la misma velocidad. La mente de Bella trabajaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, pero el erotismo cada vez era mayor, y ni siquiera se habían besado, ni acariciado el uno al otro, ni nada. Jamás se había sentido así de confusa, no era posible que él despertase todo ese deseo en ella, era algo de locos, si unas semanas atrás le hubiesen dicho que todo esto sucedería, posiblemente se habría echado a reír. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, con el cuerpo de él pegado al suyo, sintiendo su _masculinidad_ y escuchando el descompasado sonido de su respiración, que pasó a convertirse para ella en el sonido más maravilloso del mundo, después de su armónica risa y su aterciopelada voz. Demasiado pronto bajo su criterio, Edward retrocedió inseguro, parecía que no entendía ni sus propios actos, ni las consecuencias de estos en la salud psíquica de la chica.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo con una voz casi inaudible, y se dio la vuelta, dejando a esta perpleja. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos, por lo que volvió de nuevo a su lecho, consciente de que esa noche dormiría poco. Y así fue.

* * *

_Tatatachán! Sé que os quedasteis con las ganas de un besillo, pero es que es muy pronto ¿no creéis? Aún así ya ha habido un acercamiento, en el que no pasa nada pero está claro que es muy intenso. Pensad en qué sentiríais si fueseis vosotras las que tuvieseis a Edward Cullen apretándote contra una puerta, pero sin intenciones de querer hacer nada más jajajaja ¡¡Todas locas acabaríamos!!_

_Bueno, ahora os traigo una mala noticia para aquellas personas que están acostumbrados a mis actualizaciones de 'un día sí y otro también'. Os contaré un poco mi vida, jajajaja Como sabéis, estoy en la facultad, en 2º de Publicidad, para ser más exacta. El año pasado dejé una asignatura para Septiembre, una de las peores de la carrera (Lengua Española, Norma y Uso se llama la jodía). Me la preparé muchísimo, pero no sirvió de nada, malgasté un verano y mi cordura para terminar sacando un asqueroso 4´6, que ya le vale a la profesora, hubiese preferido un 2. Total, que me quería presentar en la convocatoria de Diciembre, pensando que sería lejana y que aún me quedaba tiempo. Qué desgracia la mía cuando me enteré (justamente hoy, 16 de Noviembre que ha sido cuando han sacado las actas) que el examen es el 30 de este mismo mes. En serio, están como una cabra, no sé de dónde pretenden que saque el tiempo para estudiar. Pero bueno, de momento quiero presentarme, por lo que aquí está el problema: no tendré tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Si lo hago será poco a poco, un ratito por las noches, no a jornada completa como ahora. Lo siento mucho, sé que hay gente que sigue el fic de cerca, y que os joderá bastante, pero ¡necesito aprobar! Es la típica asignatura tostón, larguísima (es anual, así que ya veis…) _

_Espero que me entendáis, y esperéis, yo estaré peor que vosotros, os lo aseguro jajajaja. Sólo son __**dos semanas**__ de nada, en las que posiblemente no me dé tiempo a estudiar todo, pero quiero intentarlo._

_Muchas gracias por todo, sois geniales! __**lauramariecullen**_


	10. Babysitter

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

_____

**Capítulo. **_**Baby-sitter**_

Era un domingo como cualquier otro, un domingo para descansar y relajarse, es lo que se repetía Bella una vez tras otra mientras cambiaba furiosamente de canal cada tres segundos. Había pasado una mala noche, y la mañana no había ido mucho mejor. Se sentía desorientada por todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, quizás lo más difícil de explicar era que realmente _no_ había pasado nada. Lo mismo todo fuese frustración sexual, la cual como nunca había sufrido, no podía saber si se trataba exactamente de eso. Bella era una de esas personas que quería ponerle nombre y apellido a los estados de ánimo y a las emociones, y esta vez se sentía incapaz. Sabía que se sentía atraída por Edward, que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y que no se cansaba de su compañía, pero estaba segura de que no estaba _enamorada_. No podía haberse enamorado en unos días, no respondía a su forma de ser. Sin embargo notaba que se comportaba como si realmente lo estuviese. Deseaba que llegase el lunes, y pudiese ir a hablar con Jasper, siempre la ayudaba mucho fuese cual fuese el tema del que tratase su charla. Pensó en ir a ver a sus _vecinos_, pero no sabía cómo actuar delante de Edward, tendría que existir un manual para esas cosas, habría menos comederos de cabeza. La mañana trascurrió lenta y aburrida, Bella se había acostumbrado a un nivel de diversión desorbitado durante los últimos días.

Estaba cocinando pasta tranquilamente, cuando su timbre sonó e inmediatamente empezaron a temblarle las piernas. "_Edward."_ Pensó simplemente, y con el delantal lleno de manchas de tomate fue a abrir apresuradamente la puerta. Pero no era él.

—¡¡Bells!! —gritó un muy eufórico Emmett, espachurrando a Bella en un abrazo y después entrando como si fuese su propia casa.

—Hola Emm, ¿pasa algo? —quiso saber ella. El enorme chico sonrió y se descolgó la mochila que llevaba, de la que después de buscar durante un pequeño momento, sacó un papel arrugado que enseñó a Bella.

—¿Has sido tú la creadora de esto?

Bella examinó lo que traía, y cayó en la cuenta de que era el cartel que ella misma había hecho para promocionar el local de su amigo. Sonrió satisfecha, aquella era la reacción que esperaba.

—Emmett, ¿conoces a alguien más que haga carteles publicitarios? —el aludido soltó una carcajada.

—¡¡Es perfecto, Bella!! De verdad, me encanta, ¡es justo el estilo de _Funclub_! El caso es que iba andando por la calle, camino al pub para revisar unos detalles, y me encontré a un grupo de chavales mirando algo en la pared. Eran unos cuantos y vestían a la moda, muy _modernos_. Ya sabes lo curioso que soy, no pude evitar acercarme y cotillear un poquito. Me di cuenta de que estaban diciendo cosas como "_qué bien, espero que pongan de verdad ese tipo de música_", "_tenemos que ir_" y eso. Cuando vi el nombre de _mi_ discoteca en el cartel casi me parto de risa allí. Todos me miraron con caras de susto, lo de siempre, y entonces yo les aseguré que sería el mejor lugar _indie_ de Nueva York. Se quedaron asombrados y les conté que era el dueño, que iba camino de allí y tal. Se entusiasmaron y me preguntaron que si me podían acompañar, para saber ubicarlo, y pensé que sería una buena forma de publicitarme, por lo que incluso les enseñé un poco las instalaciones, y para que se quedaran más tranquilos les traje la lista de CDs que tenemos. Bella tendrías que haber visto sus caras, ¡fue alucinante! Se fueron prometiendo que irían a la inauguración con todos los amigos que pudieran, que serían muchos, y que me fijase en sus caras, que iban a ser clientes habituales —Emmett estaba rojo de la emoción, y se balanceaba nerviosamente, era obvio que aquello le había afectado mucho.

—Emm, es maravilloso, de verdad. Estoy segura de que será todo un éxito, es justo lo que nos hacía falta, que la gente empezase a hablar del sitio. Con suerte esos chicos harán lo que te prometieron y distribuirán por Internet lo que saben. ¡Estaremos hasta arriba!

Los dos amigos se abrazaron de nuevo, y Emmett decidió quedarse a comer, le gustaba demasiado la comida de Bella como para pensárselo dos veces.

—Bueno, _hermanita_, ¿qué tal va la convivencia con el modelo Cullen? —quiso saber mientras metía un dedo en la salsa, consiguiendo quemarse.

Bella le metió la mano bajo el chorro de agua del grifo, disimulando su nerviosismo ante aquella pregunta. Amaba a Emmett, pero sabía que era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, si le comentaba algo Edward acabaría enterándose, y era lo _último_ que le apetecía.

—Genial, además Seth es maravilloso, espero poder pasar más tiempo con él —sonrió Bella, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, algo que se le daba demasiado bien.

—Oh, el pequeño enano, es inteligentísimo, ¿verdad? Es una pena que haya tenido que pasar por toda esa _mierda_, no lo merece —Emmett se había puesto serio, no soportaba que tratasen mal a las personas que quería, era muy protector. De pronto, su bonita cara se le iluminó, y dio un puñetazo en la mesa—. ¡¡YA LO TENGO!! Hace un día espléndido, ¡con sol y calor! ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a _Central Park_? Podríamos llevar una pelota, y nos lo pasaríamos genial.

A Bella le pareció una buena idea, aunque eso significase que tendría que enfrentarse a Edward. Emmett telefoneó a Rosalie, y ella hizo lo mismo con Alice y Jasper, que aceptaron encantados. Decidieron llevarse la comida, por lo que metió los espaguetis en un _tupper_ y mientras Bella cocinaba algo más, Emmett fue a ver a su hermano y sobrino. Había metido una tarta en el horno, de las que se hacían rápidamente, por lo que se fue a ponerse unos vaqueros y una sudadera cualquiera, indumentaria esencial para pasar el día en un parque. Cuando se calzaba las zapatillas deportivas entraron los hermanos Cullen, acompañados de un emocionado Seth, que llevaba una pelota de fútbol bajo el brazo.

—Hola Bella —saludó cordialmente Edward, y esta notó que estaba levemente avergonzado.

—Buenos días a los dos —sonrió ella—. Emmett, saca el bizcocho del horno por favor, no vaya a quemarse.

Recogieron entre todos, y se encaminaron hacia _Central Park_, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su casa. Una vez allí se tendieron en el lugar habitual, donde la hierba estaba fresca pero no mojada, el imponente sol de ese día la había secado justo a tiempo. Al poco rato llegaron los demás, muy felices de poder pasar el día juntos, al aire libre. Bella se recostó en el grueso tronco de un árbol y se dispuso a repartir la comida en unos platos de plástico que había llevado Rosalie. Era muy cómico el estar comiendo espaguetis en medio de _Central Park_, la gente los miraba constantemente, y ellos se reían como niños.

—Estoy llena —comentó Alice, estirándose. Bella la notaba nerviosa, pero no sabía el porqué, así que le arqueó una ceja. Su amiga retiró la mirada, y se puso a cortar con los dedos briznas de césped—. Veréis, tengo una noticia que daros. Estamos trabajando este mes en un número temático, trata sobre las mujeres que no necesitan a los hombres para tener una vida de ensueño. Ya sabéis, buen trabajo, independencia económica, una existencia feliz…

—¡Eso es genial! Seguro que os sale perfecto —ijo Rose, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su amiga.

—Sí, es maravilloso… —Alice no miraba a la cara ni a Rosalie ni a Bella, y a esta empezó a darle mala espina—. Bueno el caso es que los de mi trabajo me sugirieron que por qué no sacaros a vosotras como modelos, tenéis todo eso y además sois muy…

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó Bella, enfurecida—. No pienso salir en _Vogue_, Alice. Tienes miles de millones de modelos a tu disposición y te diriges a mí. Mira, Rosalie puede salir y no hacer el ridículo, ¿pero yo? Venga ya… —realmente le disgustaba la idea de que la gente la comparase con una modelo de verdad. Se sentía muy por debajo.

—Bella, ¡eres preciosa! ¿Cuándo diablos te vas a enterar? Imagina las puertas que te abriría salir en _mi_ revista, vamos por favor, hazlo por mí —Alice puso su cara de cordero degollado, aquella con la que conseguía casi todo lo que se proponía.

—Alice, yo estoy de acuerdo, no me importa para nada —Rosalie parecía entusiasmada con la idea, siempre había querido ser modelo, pero no soportaba que la tratasen como un trozo de carne sin cerebro—. Vamos Bells, ¡será muy divertido! Estas oportunidades no se presentan todos los días.

Bella bufó.

—Pues por eso, yo _no _la necesito, ni la quiero. Habrá cientos de mujeres que se morirán por estar en mi lugar, coge a una de esas.

Los chicos mientras tanto veían divertidos la escena, todos conocían demasiado bien a Bella como para haber previsto su reacción.

—Bella, creo que te subestimas demasiado —comentó únicamente Edward. Ella lo miró asombrada, no se esperaba que interviniese en la conversación. Más bien, _no quería_ que lo hiciese.

—Eso _hermanita_, estas muy buena, ¿por qué aprovecharlo? —rió Emmett, mientras su novia le pegaba en el brazo.

—Bells, no te lo pediría si no fuese de vital importancia —dijo una llorosa Alice—. Ya me he comprometido con que la idea se llevará a cabo para el siguiente número. Por favor, inténtalo al menos, sólo será una entrevista y unas cuantas fotografías profesionales.

Bella suspiró, harta. Desde que comenzó la discusión sabía perfectamente que Alice se iba a salir con la suya.

—Alice entiéndeme, es la _Vogue.._. —gimoteó nerviosa, consiguiendo que todos se rieran de su expresión.

—Bella, vas a estar perfecta —sentenció Alice—. Tengo pensado ya el vestuario, _fliparéis_ chicos, _fliparéis_ —repitió, soñadora. Edward, Emmett y Jasper se echaron una rápida mirada, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento: comprarse la revista cuando Bella y Rosalie saliesen en ella.

El tema cambió, para alivio de Bella, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de aquello. Se fijó en que Seth cada vez estaba más cómodo, y que fue a jugar sin pensárselo con sus tíos Emmett y Jasper, a los que más tarde se le unieron Rose y Alice.

Bella sacó el libro que se estaba leyendo por aquel entonces de su bolso, y se dispuso a concentrarse, cuando vio que Edward, tumbado sobre una manta a unos metros de ella, tenía en sus manos el mismo ejemplar. El chico notó su mirada, levantó la vista y cuando cayó en lo mismo que Bella se rió tímidamente.

—Es bueno —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo sé, a mí también me encanta Cortázar —le respondió, enviándole una sonrisa. Le había dejado sin aliento que tuviesen los mismos gustos literarios, no solía pasarle a menudo. Para ella la lectura era una forma de vida, no había cosa más deliciosa que tener un libro entre las manos y disfrutarlo. Solo podría superarlo quizás que fuese Edward el que estuviese entre ellas, pero eso no lo iba a reconocer públicamente. El chico se levantó, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba, sentándose justo a su lado.

—Estaba aburrido solo —se excusó. Bella sonrió, mientras dirigía su vista a la página por la que iba. Era muy agradable pasar la tarde así, con un buen libro y la compañía de Edward. Pero su tranquilidad duró poco.

—¡Eh, los del _Club de la Lectura_, moved el culo y venir a jugar! —gritó Alice, desde la otra punta, mientras chutaba el balón con toda su fuerza hacia ellos. La pelota rodó cerca de donde estaban, y Edward dirigió una mirada divertida a Bella, que asintió, y juntos se levantaron para unirse al resto.

Bella, como no podía andar fue designada portera, aunque era realmente mala. Le metieron al menos diez goles, pero agradeció que nadie llevase la cuenta, se estaban divirtiendo demasiado como para fijarse en marcadores. Vio como Seth se acercaba a ella, corriendo todo lo rápido que podía y riéndose como un loco. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia tiró fuerte, y aunque esta vez sí que podría haberla interceptado, dejó que entrase dentro del territorio que protegía, consiguiendo que todos aupasen al pequeño.

Con el que había que tener más cuidado era con Emmett, que parecía no entender que Bella pesaba como mínimo cuarenta kilos menos que él. Chutaba con toda la fuerza que podía, y ella aterrorizada se limitaba a agacharse. Todos reían y disfrutaban, estaba siendo el fin de semana más perfecto de la historia.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer y a hacer más frío decidieron dejarlo, aunque a regañadientes. Las parejas se despidieron de Bella, Seth y Edward, ya que tenían que salir por otra zona para coger los coches.

—Vamos Seth, mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano para ir a la guardería —le riñó Edward, al ver que se negaba a levantarse del césped. Terminó cogiéndolo en brazos a la fuerza, porque no aparentaba tener interés en moverse.

—¡Yo no quiero ir a ese sitio! ¡Yo quiero quedarme en _caaasa_! —lloriqueaba, mientras se dirigían a su hogar.

—Cariño, no te puedo dejar solo —explicaba cansinamente Edward, le había dicho eso ya muchas veces.

Bella, que estaba presenciándolo todo desde un poco más atrás, tenía una idea, pero no sabía si era adecuada, no quería poner al hombre en un compromiso.

—Edward… —dijo al final, poco convencida, mientras se metían en el ascensor y veía como Seth no cesaba sus protestas. El chico volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada interrogante—. Yo no tengo que ir al trabajo, me lo puedes dejar en casa… Si queréis los dos, claro.

—¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Yo _sí_ quiero!! —exclamó rápidamente Seth.

—Bella, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo —comentó él, rodando los ojos —. Precisamente mañana tengo mucho trabajo, y no volveré hasta después de comer por lo menos. No quiero que tengas la carga de un niño durante un día entero, y menos con tu tobillo torcido.

—Edward, Seth no da ningún problema —rió ella—. Además, tengo la ayuda de _George_, que estará encantado de verte de nuevo, pequeñín —añadió, revoloteándole el pelo—. Déjamelo mañana por la mañana cuando te vayas, y tráelo dormido, no es necesario que se despierte tan temprano.

Habían llegado ya a su planta y Edward seguía sin estar convencido, no quería aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de Bella.

—Vamos papá! Me aburro mucho allí, los niños son _idiotas_. Prefiero estar con Bella, es más interesante —volvió a quejarse Seth. Edward suspiró, no sabía por qué tenía que hacerle caso a todo lo que le dijesen.

—Está bien Seth, pero ni se te ocurra darle _la lata_ a Bella, ya sabes que no puede moverse bien —el pequeño saltó en los brazos de su padre, emocionado. La chica rió, aquella imagen era demasiado tierna.

—Seth, esta noche voy a ponerme a pensar las cosas que podremos hacer. Estoy segura de que no nos vamos a aburrir ni un segundo —le susurró Bella, acercándose a su cara. Le depositó un beso en la frente, mientras le acariciaba su suave pelo—. Hasta mañana cariño, descansa mucho, mañana será un día duro —después miró a Edward y se acercó tímidamente a su mejilla, la cual besó también mientras susurraba—: Buenas noches Edward.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su piso. Aquello la superaba, pero no iba a dejar de pasar tiempo con él por el hecho de las sensaciones que le provocaba. No eran desagradables como para querer alejarse, simplemente le dolía que fuese ella la única que las sintiese. Con el ánimo algo decaído se duchó y se puso el pijama, metiéndose en la cama inmediatamente, sin cenar. Necesitaba repostar energías.

El despertador sonó lo que a ella le pareció _demasiado_ temprano, no recordaba que tenía que quedarse con Seth, por lo que cuando sonó el timbre, saltó de la cama, corriendo despavorida.

—Lo _ssssiento_, olvidé por qué me tenía que levantar temprano —gimió, abriendo la puerta rápidamente. Un sonriente Edward Cullen la recibió, con Seth en sus brazos, profundamente dormido.

—Buenos días —susurró, intentando no hacer ruido. Bella le hizo señas para que entrase, y lo guió hasta una de las habitaciones para invitados. Retiró las sábanas y Edward tumbó cuidadosamente al pequeño, que ni se inmutó. Después de taparlo bien, salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

—Muchas gracias por hacer esto, de verdad —Edward parecía incómodo—. Me siento como si me aprovechase de ti.

—Edward, fui yo quien lo propuso, así que no te preocupes. Además, presiento que se lo pasará mejor conmigo que en cualquier guardería —añadió, entre risas.

—Yo no lo presiento, lo _creo_ —rió él, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta principal—. Aún así, esto es muy importante para mí. Es la primera vez que lo dejo con alguien, y aunque dudo que haya alguna persona mejor que tú para esta tarea, estoy nervioso. Es mi primer hijo, supongo que con el segundo o el tercero ya no me pasará.- Comentó, bromeando.

—El primero es siempre el que peor lo pasa —sentenció Bella—. Ahora en serio, a mí lo que me asusta es que no se sienta cómodo, o le moleste algo de lo que haga.

Estaba preocupada por eso, pero la sonrisa de Edward la relajó mágicamente.

—Dudo que pase eso, le encanta estar contigo, lo veo en sus ojos cuando te mira. Pero si ocurre cualquier cosa, siempre puedes llamarme, lo sabes ¿no?

—Lo último que querría es molestarte —susurró—. Además, se supone que hago esto para ayudarte —Bella miró su reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana—. Edward, me parece que vas a llegar tarde.

—Eh… Sí, es verdad—. Murmuró distraídamente y pulsó el botón del ascensor—. De verdad, llámame con lo que sea —de pronto, soltó un grito ahogado, como si se acabase de acordar de algo importante y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Del derecho sacó unas llaves, que depositó en las temblorosas manos de Bella—. Son las de mi casa, por si necesitas algo. Como si fuese tuya —añadió, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y entraba en el ascensor, que ya había llegado—. Hasta luego Bella.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron, la chica entró en su hogar, y se dirigió hasta el cuarto donde estaba Seth. No quería que se despertase y se asustara al verse solo, por lo que se tumbó a su lado, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Notó como un par de bracitos la rodeaba y sonriente, cerró los ojos, pudiendo así descansar unas horas más.

Cuando despertó estaba sola, cosa que le extrañó. Se levantó, agarró sus muletas y fue buscando a Seth por las habitaciones. Se lo encontró en el salón, sentado en el sofá con una manta por encima y riendo con un capítulo de _Bob Esponja_.

—Buenos días pequeño —saludó, besándolo— ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Estabas muy bonita durmiendo Bella, no quería molestarte —respondió, con una de sus pequeñas sonrisas a la vez que se sonrojaba.

—No es molestia cariño, era para pasar más tiempo juntos. Por cierto, ¿qué te parecería desayunar gofres?- Nada más decir esto el niño chilló y palmoteó sus diminutas manitas.- Pues, ¡manos a la obra!

Cocinaron entre risas y comentarios, contentos de estar el uno con el otro. El desayuno quedó servido en poco tiempo, por lo que comieron rápidamente, ambos eran demasiado golosos.

—Seth, ¿te gusta dibujar? —preguntó ella mientras terminaban de recoger.

—¡Me encanta! Aunque es mi papi el que pinta bien, yo me salgo un poco todavía —Bella rió, sabía que a Edward le gustaba el arte en general.

—El que pinta bien de verdad es Jasper, el novio de tu tía Alice. Tiene la casa llena de todos sus dibujos, incluso yo tengo algunos. Pero bueno, lo que te iba a proponer era que pintásemos, pero no como siempre, con lápices colores y eso, es demasiado aburrido —había conseguido que Seth la mirase con expectación; contenta se dirigió a su despacho, de donde sacó un rollo de papel enorme, especial para hacer pancartas. No sabía por qué lo tenía, pero daba gracias por ello, ahora le iba a ser de utilidad. Después alcanzó la caja de temperas y se dirigió a la pequeña terraza que tenía, que estaba acristalada para impedir el paso del frío. Con la ayuda del pequeño, retiró todo lo que había por medio, para conseguir que el papel cubriese toda la superficie posible. Después, se remangó las mangas de la sudadera del pijama indicándole a Seth que hiciese lo mismo y se sentó en el suelo.

—Mira lo que hago, Seth —le dijo mientras metía un dedo en el tarro de la tempera morada y lo restregaba por una esquina del papel. El niño la miró asombrado y acto seguido empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

—¡Qué guay! ¡Podemos mancharnos! —exclamó, en estado de éxtasis. Se tiró junto a Bella y empezó a llenarse las manos, demasiado eufórico como para poder hablar.

—Seth, ¿por qué no pintamos lo que se ve desde aquí? —propuso, mientras señalaba con la cabeza la vista, compuesta por enormes edificios, iluminados por el sol naciente. Era muy _clich_é pintar los rascacielos de Nueva York, pero aun así le apetecía. Trabajaron concienzudamente, mientras tatareaban las canciones que iban sonando desde el equipo de música, que había encendido Bella después de que Seth se lo pidiese. Cuando consideraron que habían acabado, se alejaron un poco, como si fuese una verdadera obra de arte y se sonrieron entre sí.

—Bella, ¡ha quedado _chulísimo_! —gritó Seth, que estaba muy cómico, con pintura en cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Mirándolo Bella notó el enorme parecido que guardaba con Edward, aunque no fuese biológicamente suyo. Se levantó apresuradamente y corrió a por su cámara _réflex_ digital, quería hacer fotos a aquella estampa. Tomó varias de Seth, mientras reía o posaba junto al dibujo y después puso el disparador automático, para salir con él en algunas. Como la pintura había salido realmente enorme decidieron cortarla por la mitad, y quedarse cada uno con una parte. Colgaron la de Bella en el despacho de esta, que le dio un aire muy familiar, se notaba que estaba hecha por un niño aunque hubiese quedado muy _artística_.

—Bella, ahora vamos a poner la mía en mi cuarto, _por fa_ —pidió Seth, tirando de la ropa de la chica. Esta sonrió y cogió las llaves que le había dado esa misma mañana Edward.

—Vale Seth, pero lo pegamos y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? No me gusta estar aquí sin que lo sepa tu padre —comentó ella, mientras andaban por la desierta casa. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba de su anterior visita, incluso el incesable olor de Edward, que parecía no querer desaparecer.

—Este es mi cuarto —anunció el pequeño, entrando en una habitación muy colorida, llena de juguetes—. Mi padre insiste en comprármelos, aunque son para críos —dijo, al ver que Bella los estaba mirando. Esta se rió, y juntos fueron a un trozo de pared desnuda, en la que pusieron la _obra de arte_.

—¡Guau! —susurró Seth—. Es genial, gracias Bella —y le abrazó las piernas fuertemente, al rato se apartó y le cogió la mano—. Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Bella lo siguió a través del largo pasillo, hasta llegar a una elegante puerta, distinta a las demás. Parecía más pesada.

—Entra, vamos —le apremió, mientras se metía en aquel lugar. Bella entró tímidamente, y se quedó con la boca abierta. Allí estaba el piano de Edward, tal y como lo recordaba. Seth le soltó la mano y fue a sentarse en la banqueta. Levantó la tapa de las teclas y sonrió a Bella, que estaba teniendo un _flashback_. Aquella situación la había vivido con Edward innumerables veces.

—Siéntate conmigo —pidió Seth, mientras estiraba sus pequeños dedos—. No se tocar bien, pero papá me enseña algunas cosas cuando tiene tiempo —parecía entusiasmado, tenía la misma cara que su padre cuando estaba delante de aquel instrumento. Bella le hizo caso y las manos del niño empezaron a golpear suavemente las teclas, que dejaban escapar el principio de la melodía de _Noche de Paz_, equivocándose varias veces, pero sin embargo parecía no importarle—. Ya no me sé más —dijo al rato, mientras se reía—. Cuando sea algo más mayor iré a clases, lo estoy deseando.

Bella tenía las lágrimas saltadas y un nudo en la garganta, no podía evitar acordarse del pequeño y adorable Edward.

—Bella, ¿por qué lloras? —susurró Seth, apretándose contra ella, en un abrazo.

—Me recuerdas demasiado a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad más o menos, ¿sabes? —le contestó esta, acariciándole la espalda. Notó como el niño se tensaba—. Es como tenerlo aquí delante otra vez, con sus ojitos verdes felices y siempre callado —rió suavemente—. Era encantador, igual que tú. Parecéis la misma persona, es asombroso. Pero tú eres más guapo, en eso estoy segura —comentó y una risita nerviosa salió de los labios de Seth—. Anda, volvamos a casa, creo que te hace falta una ducha, ¡tienes manchas de pintura hasta en las orejas!

Cogidos de la mano, y con ropa limpia de Seth volvieron a la casa de Bella, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de baño. La chica llenó la bañera de agua caliente y ayudó al pequeño a desvestirse. Se estaban riendo comentando un episodio de _The Simpson_ cuando Bella vio _aquello_, quedándose muda. Seth tenía unas horribles marcas de cigarrillo en la espalda, formando la frase: "_Soy malo_". Quiso gritar, llorar y buscar a los culpables de tanto sufrimiento, pero se limitó a disimular, no le apetecía que él se diese cuenta de que le había afectado. Siguió sonriendo, pero aquella imagen no se le iba de la cabeza. Pensó en lo que sentiría Edward viendo esas cicatrices día a día, en el dolor que le tendría que causar y sintió nauseas. Haciendo de tripas corazón, consiguió bañar a Seth, el cual estaba muy entretenido jugando con el agua y parecía no darse cuenta del estado anímico de Bella. Cuando su cuerpo empezó a arrugarse, lo sacó con sumo cuidado, envolviéndolo en una gran toalla y lo acunó como si fuese un bebé, provocando que el niño se riese de nuevo. Lo ayudó a vestirse, y muertos de hambre fueron a hacer la comida. Bella hizo pollo al horno con patatas, esperando que Seth no pusiese ningún pero, sabía que los niños solían ser muy quisquillosos con la comida.

—No te preocupes, a mí me gusta todo —le respondió él, después de haberle preguntado si le gustaba.

Mientras se hacía la comida Seth se puso a jugar con _George_, ya no le tenía ningún miedo. Le tiraba la pelota y el animal la cogía enseguida, lo que provocaba los aplausos del niño. Cuando el timbre sonó, el hurón corrió a meterse debajo de uno de los sofás, asustado.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó Bella, corriendo a la pata coja y haciendo que Seth se riese—. ¡No te rías de mí, enano! —le dijo, divertida, mientras abría la puerta. Últimamente se pasaba más tiempo en esta que en el interior de su casa—. ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

El joven rió, y entró en la casa sujetando a Bella por la cintura, para que le fuese más cómodo el andar.

—Una gran bienvenida, si quieres me voy, vamos —comentó, consiguiendo que ella pusiese los ojos en blanco—. ¿Dónde está mi pequeño?

—¡¡Papi!! —gritó el aludido, corriendo a tirarse en los brazos de su padre—. Te he echado de menos, pero me lo he pasado increíblemente bien, Bella me hace reír hasta llorar. ¡Hemos hecho tantas cosas! —estaba entusiasmado, moviéndose de un lado para otro, sujetado por los fuertes brazos de Edward, que sonreía contento de que fuese feliz.

—Ya me contarás, cariño. He podido escaparme del trabajo, tenía papeleo y eso lo puedo hacer en casa —le explicó a Bella—. No quería que te pasaras todo el día metida aquí, pensé que podrías tener alguna cita, o planes.

—¿Yo? No, no… —contestó ella, distraídamente, abriendo el horno. Edward parecía aliviado, pero de pronto cayó en algo—. ¡Mierda! Claro que sí, ¡tenía una cita! —exclamó, y vio como los ojos del muchacho parecieron desilusionarse—. Iba a ir a ver a Jasper, a la consulta, ya sabes. Suelo ir de vez en cuando, un poco de consejos mentales no vienen nunca mal —contó rápidamente, para que no pensase nada raro. No quería que creyese que tenía una _cita_ con alguien, o algo así. Después de escucharla, Edward sonrió tímidamente, él no era nadie para interponerse entre Bella y su vida, pero no le alegraba la idea de que se estuviese viendo con algún chico—. Bueno, ya que estás aquí te quedarás a comer —sentenció ella, con voz firme, mientras sacaba la bandeja y la ponía en la encimera. No tenía el equilibrio suficiente como para llevarla hasta la mesa, cojeando. Edward cayó en la cuenta, y soltando las cosas que llevaba, la cogió para depositarla en la mesa del salón, después apartó una silla para que Bella se sentase, y junto con Seth, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, para coger los platos, cubiertos y vasos.

—Vaya, juntos podríamos formar un _catering_ —bromeó Bella, cuando se sentaron con ella. Edward puso su sonrisa torcida, y Seth lo imitó. Fue tan gracioso que Bella casi se cae de su asiento de la risa—. ¡Sois tal para cual, de verdad! —gimió, con los ojos llorosos. Comieron bromeando, como si fuesen una familia de verdad. Este pensamiento apareció por la mente de Bella, e hizo que su corazón diese un salto, quería a aquellas personas demasiado. Miró embelesada a sus dos ángeles, que estaban hablando entre ellos, riendo despreocupadamente. Sintió ganas de llorar, aquello era perfecto, algo con lo había sido bendecida.

—¡Y entonces Bella dijo que mejor pintar con las manos! —vociferaba Seth, mientras se llenaba la boca con comida—. Ya verás lo que hicimos papi, es perfecto. Lo cortamos por la mitad, para que los dos tuviésemos un trozo y así nos pudiésemos acordar cuando fuésemos mayores. Bella dice que hasta cuando esté en una residencia de ancianos seguirá teniéndolo en su habitación. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Bella siendo anciana —decía mientras se reía, abrazándose la barriga con los brazos. Edward reía también, pero por lo bajo, mirando cálidamente a la chica.

—Veo que os lo habéis pasado muy bien. ¿Me invitaréis la próxima vez, o sois un grupo cerrado? —quiso saber, jugando con el tenedor. Bella se puso roja, _él_ estaba invitado a todo.

—Edward, no hace falta invitación para que pases la tarde con nosotros. Sólo que tengas tiempo y ganas de aguantarnos —comentó ella, sonriéndole.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Bella y Edward recogieron, dejando a Seth con la televisión, ya que estaba su programa preferido.

—No hace falta que me ayudes, puedo yo sola de verdad, ve a descansar, habrás trabajado duro hoy —Bella no quería que Edward fuese a su casa para limpiar, lo que deseaba era que se lo pasara bien, no que recogiese.

—Bella, no digas tonterías. Donde quiero estar es aquí —le susurró, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Bella no quería tanta tensión sexual de nuevo, únicamente conseguía alterarla y quitarle el sueño, por lo que se dio la vuelta, concentrándose en los platos que estaba metiendo en el lavavajillas.

—¿Pasa algo, Bella? —preguntó Edward, apoyado en la encimera. Era la postura más _sexy_ que Bella había visto en su vida—.Te has apartado tan deprisa de mí que me ha dado la impresión de que te he incomodado.

—N-no… Sólo que no m-me lo esperaba —murmuró esta, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Si te molesta algo de lo que haga, por favor dímelo —le volvió a susurrar, acercándose más a ella—. Dímelo, Bella.

—Edward, jamás me molestaría nada que saliese de ti —Bella lo estaba mirando a los ojos, lo cual era una mala idea si tenía en cuenta el poder de estos sobre ella.

—Es bueno saberlo… —cada vez estaban más cerca, y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Bella no podía creer su suerte, le había pasado lo mismo dos días seguidos. ¿Cómo sería cuando llevasen un mes siendo vecinos? ¿Y un año? ¿Se acercaría tanto a ella todos los días de su vida? Si fuese así tendrían que ingresarla en un psiquiátrico, tal vez Jasper le recomendase alguno eficaz.

Sin embargo esta vez, sus narices no se rozaron, Edward se limitó a hundir su cabeza en el cuello de Bella, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

—Muchas gracias Bella, mi Bella… —le susurraba una y otra vez. Ella quería saber por qué, pero estaba inmovilizada, cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía que lo apretase más aun contra ella, que acariciase su definida espalda, o su delicioso cabello del color del bronce. Unos pasos sonaron por el pasillo, y Edward se apartó demasiado rápido. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos húmedos.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Seth, que había entrado saltando—. Estáis muy rojos, ¿os ha picado un bicho en la cara?

Edward y Bella se miraron, comprobando que era obvio que había ocurrido _algo_ entre los dos.

—No ocurre nada Seth, todo está bien —Edward se acercó a él y lo cogió, como de costumbre—. Me parece que deberíamos volver a casa, ¿no crees _bichito_?

—Yo no quiero irme sin _mi _Bella… —lloriqueó Seth, extendiendo los brazos a esta, que se acercó rápidamente y le acarició las mejillas.

—Cariño, tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde, ¡pero mañana puedes volver si quieres! —al niño se le iluminó la cara, y miró a su padre, con un gesto de súplica—. Vamos Eddie, deja que disfrutemos los que estamos de vacaciones —rió ella, intentando volver a la normalidad. Él le lanzó una mirada con una mezcla de enfado y diversión.

—Está bien, mañana podéis jugar juntos también niños —bromeó, andando hacia la puerta con Seth haciendo gestos de victoria entre sus brazos.- Pero no quiero despertarte tan temprano Bella, no es justo.

—Edward, eso no es una _ escusa _—le reprendió, rodando los ojos—. Tienes unas llaves de mi casa, y sabes dónde está el cuarto que he preparado para Seth.

—Bella, no voy a entrar a las ocho de la mañana en tu casa, sin permiso —dijo tajantemente Edward.

—¡Pero si te lo estoy dando ahora mismo! —rió de nuevo ella—. No me importa para nada despertarme, pero si eso es un impedimento para que me dejes a tu hijo, no veo otra solución.

Edward suspiró, y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su casa. Bella fue hasta el ascensor y lo llamó, iba a ir directamente a la consulta de Jasper, tenía las muletas, la cartera en el bolsillo y las llaves de su casa, no necesitaba entrar para nada más por lo que cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches Edward, Seth.

—Buenas noches Bella —contestaron a coro los dos, despidiéndose con una mano.

Había varios taxis cerca de la entrada de su casa, por lo que no tuvo que esperar. Se metió en uno de ellos y le indicó al conductor la dirección. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado, la consulta no estaba a más de diez minutos de su apartamento. Pagó al taxista, dándole una propina generosa y entró en el glamuroso edificio, que se encontraba en la mismísima _Quinta Avenida_. Una vez frente al piso que ocupaba la consulta, llamó al timbre y le abrieron inmediatamente.

—Buenas tardes, Kate —saludó Bella con una sonrisa. Kate era la secretaria de Jasper desde hacía años. Bella sabía que se sentía atraída por este, pero que afortunadamente hasta el momento entendía lo enamorado que estaba de Alice. Jamás se había interpuesto en su relación, aunque Bella veía que cada vez estaba más enamorada de él. Sabía que aquello podría terminar mal, pero no había ningún indicio de _problemas_. Era guapa, no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie, podría conseguir al hombre que quisiese, pero el problema es que este ya estaba _pillado_ por alguien que se le había adelantado.

—Buenos días, Bella, ahora mismo aviso al Doctor Hale de que estás aquí —sonrió, y se colgó inmediatamente del teléfono—. Señor Hale, está aquí Isabella Swan. De acuerdo, ahora mismo se lo digo —colgó y se dirigió a Bella—. Puedes entrar cuando quieras.

Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta que sabía que la llevaría hasta su salvación mental: Jasper Hale.

--- --- ---

_He tardado porque como avisé, estoy de estudio intensivo, o eso intento. No tengo muchas esperanzas de aprobar, pero bueno, hay que intentarlo, ¿no?_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, poco a poco van pasando más cositas y se va poniendo interesante la relación Bella-Edward, que es lo que todas queremos!! Decidme que os parece y eso, que lo estoy deseando!_

_Ayer fui al estreno de Luna Nueva nada más salir de la facultad, con una amiga. Me ha encantado, mucho, mucho más que la primera, además fue divertidísimo verla con todas las niñas gritando alrededor. Incluso había señoras mayores, que parecían mi madre, comentando que qué mono era Edward Cullen. Mi amiga y yo riéndonos como locas de los comentarios de todas. Cada vez que alguien se quitaba la camiseta se escuchaban chillidos jajajaja Las hormonas invaden las salas de los cines, os aviso! Ya me diréis que tal cuando la veáis, en España hemos tenido la suerte de que se estrenara el 18, ya me estaba muriendo de los nervios._

_Un besito a todas, __**lauramariecullen**_


	11. Todos opinan

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo. **_**Todos opinan**_

—Buenos tardes, _doc_ —saludó Bella, dejándose caer en uno de los cómodos sillones que había por allí. Se tumbó y miró al techo, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —respondió Jasper, que salía de su escritorio y se acercaba a donde estaba Bella con una silla en la mano y una carpeta en la otra. Se sentó y sacó unos papeles que leyó por encima—. Dígame, ¿a qué debo esta visita inesperada?

Bella y Jasper habían acordado desde hace tiempo hablarse como si no se conociesen, era más fácil para ambos ser _doctor y paciente_ si se comportaban así.

—Es un tema _peliagudo_ —gimió ella, cerrando los ojos—. Creo que estoy obsesionándome.

Jasper apuntó algo, mirándola atentamente.

—Bueno, afirmarlo es un gran paso. ¿Desde cuándo tiene esa sensación?

—Una semana —murmuró—. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado en mi mundo, se ha dado la vuelta. Demasiados cambios, demasiada información, demasiadas personas. _Colapso mental_.

—Isabella, a veces, necesitamos un reposo _mental_. Es decir, el ser humano no es _todopoderoso_, llega un momento en el que la energía se corta, y todo se vuelve negro. Es normal que te sientas confundida de vez en cuando.

—No doctor, no me refiero a eso. He estado muy ocupada en el trabajo, realmente he llegado a estresarme, pero no va por ahí la _cosa_ —farfulló. Se calló, midiendo sus palabras—. Usted _está_ enamorado ¿no?, describa ese sentimiento.

Jasper la miró asombrado, no se esperaba ese giro en la conversación.

—El amor es, para mí, una forma de vivir la vida, señorita Swan. Todo va escalonado, primero podemos encontrar a _la persona_ o no, y después podemos elegir si queremos compartir todo con ella o no. Puede que encuentres al hombre indicado, pero que no quieras seguir con la relación. Los humanos somos tan incoherentes…

—Pero el amor puede llevar al caos, a la locura. ¿Qué pasa si decides darlo todo, y no recibes nada a cambio? ¿Y si después de cuarenta años te das cuenta de que _no_ es esa persona?

—Eso depende de cada uno, hay quien tiene suerte y puede seguir adelante con su relación, dejando atrás los baches del camino. También hay otros que saben que su amor se ha agotado, pero deciden mantener la unión, por miedo a estar solos. Isabella, el amor no tiene edad, ni hay que temerle.

—No quiero sentirme dependiente de alguien, y estoy experimentando esa sensación. Vives para ver sus movimientos, si sonríe se te para el corazón, si hueles su fragancia, se te para el corazón, si te acaricia, se te para el corazón... ¡Doctor Hale, yo _necesito_ mi corazón! —exclamó Bella, apretándose el pecho izquierdo con las manos.

—¿Qué hay más hermoso que compartirlo, Isabella? —preguntó Jasper, que parecía interesarle la conversación, Bella siempre acudía a él para filosofar.

—No es que sea bonito, o no. ¡Te deja desprotegida! ¿Cómo brindarle todo tu amor a alguien? ¿Cómo confías en que la cosa irá bien, que nada saldrá mal?

—Entonces, según usted, deberíamos encerrarnos en nuestra habitación, debajo de las sábanas, huyendo de todo lo que nos pueda hacer daño —Bella asintió, y Jasper rió suavemente—. Isabella, algún día te cansarás de las sombras.

—¡Eso lo dice usted, porque tiene su vida resuelta! —gritó ella—. Hay personas que no hemos tenido la suerte de enamorarnos de nuestra compañera en el parvulario.

—No importa si conoces antes o después a ese _ser_. Eso es lo de menos, por el amor de Dios, no llega a los treinta años, ¿a caso se ve incapaz de formar una familia? ¡Puede disfrutar de toda una vida por delante! Es guapa, con talento, un salario _enorme_, amigos fantásticos… ¿Sabe cuánta gente la envidiaría? Tiene su vida medio resuelta, no todo el mundo se casa en la veintena.

—Yo no quiero que me envidien, sólo quiero _amor_ —susurró ella—. Ahora ya ni tengo a Mike, ¿cómo voy a seguir adelante?

—Una ruptura no puede parar su vida. Y menos si era una relación que no significaba _nada_ para usted —comentó sabiamente Jasper, que no paraba de anotar cosas en una hoja—. Dígame que no está mejor sin Mike.

—Bueno, no es que esté mejor… Yo era consciente de que no iba a ser el hombre de mi vida, con el que soñaba de niña y eso.

—Cuénteme, ¿cómo era el hombre con el que soñaba pasar su existencia?

Bella reflexiono, había pensado eso demasiadas veces, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—Con alguien _interesante_, es decir, que me despierte un interés que no se vaya pasados los años. Que sea inteligente, que sepa apreciar el valor de una tarde en casa, leyendo un libro. Con sentido de la familia, de la responsabilidad. Y ante todo, que piense que soy lo mejor que hay en su vida, al igual que yo pensaría lo mismo. No necesito nada más, ni belleza, ni dinero, aunque lo tenga.

Jasper la miró con sus profundos ojos color miel, y Bella se sintió desnuda emocionalmente. Él tenía un extraño poder extrasensorial que le hacía comprender las emociones de los demás, volviéndolo una de las personas más carismáticas que Bella conocía.

—Bella… —susurró, perdiendo toda aquella tontería del trato impersonal—. ¿De verdad?

Bella sintió como se le encogía el corazón, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar de boca de Jasper que era una _estupidez_ enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

—No es nada Jazz. Sólo algo pasajero, espero —suspiró, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

—Bella, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste nada más llegar? Llegas aquí, soltándome tonterías sobre que no quieres enamorarte, que es una pérdida de tiempo, y después me describes a Edward como tu ideal de hombre —puso una mueca de disgusto, Bella sabía que a Jasper no le gustaba dar rodeos, aunque con sus pacientes _de verdad_ no se comportaba así, simplemente sonreía e intentaba acercarse a los hechos, pero como dicen, la confianza _da asco_.

—Jasper, es tu mejor amigo, ¿cómo quieres que te lo suelte así de pronto? —bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Además, no estoy _enamorada_, sólo me siento atraída por él.

—De momento —sentenció su amigo, mirándola fijamente—. Bella, realmente creo que…

—No, Jasper, para —lo interrumpió Bella, no quería escuchar _eso_. Se incorporó, dispuesta a irse—. No me apetece oír que soy poca cosa para él, y que debería quitarme todos los pájaros de la cabeza. Gracias por escucharme, pero no tiene solución.

—Bella, déjame acabar, por favor —pidió Jasper, poniendo sus manos en la cara de la chica—. Tú eres la persona más especial que conozco, dejando a lado a Alice, por supuesto. Para ti, los demás están antes que tú, te dejas siempre al final, considerándote poco digna de todo lo que te rodea. Déjame decirte una verdad como un templo, Isabella Marie Swan: _tú_ estás por encima, no por debajo. No he escuchado jamás a nadie diciendo una mala palabra acerca de ti, y llevo toda mi vida al lado tuya. Eres maravillosa, te quiero como una hermana y por eso te lo digo de corazón. A todos nos duele ver como sufres, día tras día, sin motivos. Somos tus _hermanos_, Bella, escúchanos aunque sea una vez y deja de ser cabezota —Bella lo miraba, mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, mojando los dedos de Jasper, que aún estaban en estas. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ella siempre se había considerado inferior, estaba segura de que lo era—. Y una cosa, la forma en la que te mira Edward no tiene precio.

Bella abrió la boca, olvidando su llanto completamente. Jasper se echó a reír, recostándose de nuevo en la silla.

—Parece como si te quisiese comer. Al principio me extraño tanta tensión… ¿_sexual_? No lo entendía, pero hoy me ha quedado todo claro. No debe ser nada fácil vivir con el "_enemigo_" a unos metros, ¿verdad?

—Ni te lo imaginas… —murmuró, mirando sus zapatos.

—Cariño, estáis hechos el uno para el otro, ¿no te das cuenta? Tenéis la misma personalidad, calcada centímetro a centímetro, los mismos intereses y las mismas metas. Los dos queréis ser felices, ¿por qué no intentarlo juntos? —apuntó. Bella se quedó pensando eso, y se sintió mejor. Jasper tenía razón, Edward tenía la misma imagen de sí mismo que Bella. Y ambos codiciaban una cosa, una familia donde dar amor y ser queridos—. Te sugiero que te tomes las cosas con más tranquilidad. Si realmente ha podido hacerte esto en una semana, dentro de unos meses estarás pegándote cabezazos, así que mantén la calma, duerme mínimo ocho horas e intenta no preocuparte por el trabajo en los días que tengas vacaciones. Por lo demás, ten un poquito de confianza en ti misma, y haz sólo lo que el corazón te dicte. Si no quieres acercarte a él, pues no lo hagas. Si no quieres verlo cada día, pues tampoco. Ve despacio, y si descubres que no puedes _existir_ sin que ande _pululando_ cerca de ti, ¡ya tienes la respuesta! Y tendrás que hacer algo, si no se te adelanta, claro —añadió, riéndose. Jasper irradiaba felicidad, había sentido la tristeza y la soledad de su amiga demasiados años, y ahora parecía entusiasmada con Edward, al cual siguiendo lo que sus instintos le decían, le pasaba lo mismo. Si lograban estar juntos,_ matarían dos pájaros de un tiro_.

—Muchas gracias Jasper, por tu tiempo y tus consejos —Bella se levantó y abrazó a su amigo fuertemente, lo quería muchísimo—. No sé qué haría sin tu título de Licenciado en Psicología.

—Probablemente ir a otra consulta y pagar una millonada por unos consejos tontos, sacados de Internet —bromeó él, acariciándole la espalda—. Bella, todos seríamos felices si consiguieses encontrar la estabilidad en tu vida. Encuéntrala, por favor —le susurró mientras besaba su frente. Bella sintió la necesidad de llorar de nuevo, Jasper era siempre tan tierno que se volvía casi insoportable—. ¿Quieres venir a casa a cenar? Alice se morirá de la alegría, creo que hoy no ha ido a la oficina. Está como loca con lo de que salgáis en la revista.

—Mierda, Jasper… _Casi _había conseguido olvidarlo —bromeó ella, rodando los ojos y haciendo que su amigo se riese, mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía en un maletín—. Está bien, no tengo nada de cenar y pasar el tiempo con vosotros es mejor que ver la televisión.

—Muchas gracias Bella, sigues igual de encantadora —rió Jasper, cogiéndola por la cintura para ayudarla a salir—. Buenas noches Kate, que descanses bien. Mañana a la hora de siempre, acuérdate de la cita con el señor Uley —la joven asintió entusiasmada, y miró con celos cómo tenía cogido el hombre a Bella.

—¿El señor Uley? —preguntó divertida Bella mientras entraban en el ascensor—. ¿Mi jefe viene al _loquero_?

—Oye, me ofendes —sonrió Jasper, divertido—. Además hasta donde recuerdo, tú bien que te aprovechas de mi licenciatura. Y sí, viene a menudo. No veas la cantidad de problemas que tiene, pobre hombre. Jamás seré director de una agencia de publicidad.

Llegaron al parking subterráneo del edificio, donde encontraron rápidamente el _BMW_ del chico.

—Ser publicista es gratificante, pero muy, muy trabajoso —suspiró Bella, mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Jasper condujo en un cómodo silencio, Bella pensó que aprovechaba cada momento que no estaba cerca de la parlanchina Alice para disfrutarlo. El camino fue corto, como siempre. Entraron en la preciosa casa y se encontraron a la pequeña Cullen en la cocina, preparando _fajitas_ y cantando una canción de un anuncio televisivo.

—¡La bella Bella! —chilló al verla—. ¿Vienes para cenar? ¡Qué alegría!

—Sí, me invitó Jasper después de tener conmigo una sesión intensiva.

—Bella, deja de aprovecharte de mi pobre Jazz. Estoy segura de que sufre más él al no saber tratarte que tú con tus problemas —sentenció sabiamente Alice, haciendo que Bella la mirase con furia.

—Alice, yo no tengo ningún problema —bufó mientras Jasper, que estaba cogiendo las cosas para poner la mesa, se reía entre dientes.

—Mi amor, deja a Bella, ha tenido un día muy revelador —le dijo, mientras se escabullía de un fallido golpe de muletas por parte de Bella. Alice se carcajeó, los tres seguían teniendo la misma relación que cuando contaban diez años.

Mientras comían animadamente el tema de la conversación se centró en Edward, para horror de Bella.

—Parece ser que le va muy bien en el hospital —comentó Alice, llevándose el tenedor a la boca—. Papá me llamó ayer y me estuvo contando que le llueven felicitaciones por tener a un hijo tan _capaz_. Parece ser que tiene a todas las niñas locamente enamoradas, que ni protestan al ponerle inyecciones, ¿os lo imagináis ligando con niñas de cinco años? —Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—No me lo había comentado —dijo Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo me _muero_ por ver eso. Un día tenemos que ir a hacerle una visita, sin que se dé cuenta —reía Alice—. Por lo visto, una tal Claire, de cuatro años, le ha dicho que estaba segura de que él era su príncipe azul, que quería casarse con él porque era tan guapo como un modelo, y Edward le contestó que posiblemente sus padres preferirían que fuese un poco mayor para eso, y que además no había trajes de novia tan pequeños. El padre de la niña es amigo del director del hospital y también conoce a Carlisle desde hace siglos, por lo que cuando vio a su niñita llorando porque no podía ser la mujer de Edward se partió de la risa y desde entonces lo llama "_yerno_". Por lo visto su cara es un poema cada vez que se lo encuentra. —Ninguno de los tres pudo parar de reír en un rato muy largo, aquella imagen de Edward perseguido por cientos de niñas de no más de seis años era demasiado cómica—. Bueno, y a parte están las enfermeras. Según cuenta papá, todas ven _extremadamente_ adorable que quiera tanto a los pequeñitos. Se pasan el día siguiéndolo, ofreciéndole café o tonterías. Parece que se enfada todos los días con alguna, normalmente suele ser la más pesada, pero como es _tan_ caballero se encierra en su despacho, sin decir nada a nadie. No entiendo por qué no aprovecha todo su potencial para encontrar a alguien que merezca la pena, de verdad.

A Bella no le había sentado bien lo último que había dicho Alice. Le daba igual que unas crías se encaprichasen de él, pero que fuesen unas enfermeras las que no le quitasen las manos de encima le dio dolor de estómago. Había sido una ingenua, Edward podría tener a cualquier mujer, de hecho, seguramente tendría algún lío con alguna, o con _algunas_. Era joven y guapo, ¿por qué iba a esconderse en su casa, cuando había tantas mujeres deseosas de su compañía?

—Edward nunca ha estado interesado en las que van detrás de él, _babeando_ sólo porque es una cara bonita —comentó Jasper mirando de reojo a Bella y dándole una suave patada a Alice por debajo de la mesa, que le dirigió a Bella una mirada de disculpa.

—No hace falta que me animéis, ya sé que no me puedo comparar con una enfermera _sexy_—murmuró esta, consiguiendo que sus amigos soltasen unas sonoras carcajadas.

—Bella, no conoces nada a Edward. Estoy segura de que te ve más sensual a ti que a una tía que le haga un _striptease_ en medio del trabajo —Alice parecía segura de sí misma, pero Bella pensaba que era la tontería más grande que jamás le había dicho.

—Vamos a hablar de otra cosa, por favor —pidió, con las manos en la cara. Los otros se miraron entre ellos, compartiendo una de esas _miradas comunicativas_ de pareja y empezaron a hablar sobre música, despreocupadamente. Al rato, Bella consideró que era hora de volver a casa.

—Tengo que irme, mañana me queda un día largo —se excusó, levantándose de la mesa.

—Pensé que no trabajabas —dijo Alice distraídamente.

—Ah, no, no, si no trabajo. Es que Edward me deja a Seth mientras el va al hospital —sus amigos abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

—¿Y no te da ningún problema? Pensé que le costaría sociabilizarse, después de todo lo que ha pasado —quiso saber Jasper. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos y la verdad es que no me ha dado ningún quebradero de cabeza, es _muy fácil_ estar con él. Tiene más madurez mental que mucha de la gente que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida —rió, había sido totalmente sincera—. Incluso me ha llamado "_su Bella_"

—¡Oh, Bella, es un niño tan adorable! Dan ganas de comérselo, con sus mofletes tan redonditos y rositas —suspiró Alice, a la que le encantaban los niños. Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo incómodo, sabía que Alice deseaba un hijo, pero aún era pronto bajo su criterio—. Ojalá se haga amigo mío.

—Alice, le gustas mucho, le gustáis todos —dijo sinceramente Bella—. Pasa más tiempo con él, ya verás cómo se pega a ti igual que una lapa.

Alice se quedó pensativa y Bella adivinó que estaría maquinando un plan para conseguir que Seth la quisiese como ella a él. Jasper mientras tanto accedió a llevarla a su casa, no quería que Bella cogiese un taxi a esas horas si podía evitarlo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y despidiéndose de su amiga volvió al coche.

—Buenas noches Jazz, gracias por todo —se despidió y avanzó hasta el interior del edificio. Cuando estuvo dentro, con la puerta exterior cerrada, el coche de Jasper se alejó. Sonriendo y feliz por lo cuidada que se sentía por sus amigos, se metió en el ascensor. Tatareó la cancioncilla que sonaba, mientras buscaba distraídamente las llaves.

Diez minutos después estaba con el pijama puesto y tendida en su cama, agotada. Esa noche soñó, como tantas otras. Al principio eran cosas sin importancia, pero luego se fueron volviendo más comprometidos, con Edward entre ellos. De repente despertó, había sentido _algo_. Abrió los ojos y se encontró al protagonista de sus sueños ante ella, con la cabeza inclinada a centímetros de la suya.

—Buenos días, Bella durmiente —susurró, inundándola con el embriagador olor de su aliento. No sabía que hacía él en su cuarto, ni qué hora era, o si había pasado algo. Sólo era consciente de su cercanía y del verde de sus ojos. Se acercó más a ella y la besó cerca de la boca, en la comisura—. No te levantes, he dejado a Seth en la cama. No me podía resistir a entrar a verte dormir —susurró, entre sonrisas avergonzadas—. Me tengo que ir, se me ha hecho tarde. Descansa _mi_ Bella —acarició su mejilla y se incorporó, cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta y dejando a una inmóvil Bella en estado de auténtico _shock_.

Había sido incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, y dudaba que alguna vez pudiese levantarse, sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado. "_¿A qué juega? ¡Me está volviendo loca!_" pensó, desesperada. De un tirón, se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, pero le fue imposible volver a dormir. No después de aquel casto beso. Pasó sus dedos innumerables veces por la zona, que estaba caliente aún. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era como si le estuviese lanzando señales, pero _no_ podía concebir que él se sintiese atraído por ella. Quizás debía actuar y salir de dudas, aunque si la cosa salía mal sería insufrible tener que vivir a unos metros. Además, no era una persona _valiente_, jamás se insinuaría, para que eso pasase cielo y tierra se tendrían que mover hasta fusionarse. Perezosamente salió de la cama, quería preparar un buen desayuno para su niño. "_Stop, Bella. ¡¿Tú niño? Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba."_ Se puso a hacer tortitas, aquello la distraería un buen rato. Llevaba una media hora metida en una cocina cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su camiseta. Bajó la mirada y vio a la personita más adorable del mundo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su pijama de ositos.

—Mi amor, ¿ya te has despertado?

—Olía muy bien, Bella, no pude dormir más —dijo entre risitas, dando pequeños saltitos—. Sabes, podríamos beber chocolate caliente.

Bella rió y corrió a poner chocolate en un cazo para fundirlo.

—Seth, como sigas viniendo a mi casa a comer voy a acabar _gordísima_. Aunque eso está bien, quizás así pueda pelearme con Emmett y ganar —comentó, mientras el niño se carcajeaba.

—Bella, ¡Emmett es enorme! Es como un oso… No entiendo cómo puede ser hermano de mi papi —pensó, con la mirada perdida—. Pero Alice sí que se parece a papá.

—Claro Seth, son mellizos —aclaró Bella, dándole la vuelta a la última tortita. El niño asintió, pero Bella estaba segura de que no sabía qué significaba _ser mellizo de alguien_—. A ver, sabes que los niños crecen en las barrigas de sus mamis, ¿verdad? —Seth asintió de nuevo, interesado—. Pues _ahí _dentro están metidos en una especie de bolsa, que les ayuda a sobrevivir dentro del cuerpo de la mamá. Bueno, pues cuando la mamá se queda embarazada de mellizos, tiene dos bolsas, con un bebé en cada una. Eso es lo que le pasó a tu padre y a Alice, estaban los dos cada uno en su bolsita. Cuando eres mellizo de alguien, puede que te parezcas a tu hermano, aunque no tiene porqué. Emmett podría haber sido el mellizo de Edward también. Son los gemelos los que se parecen, porque _crecen_ en la misma bolsita, ¿entiendes? —Seth la miraba maravillado, como si fuese la persona más inteligente que hubiese conocido en su vida.

—Es _guay_ eso de tener hermanos —susurró Seth—. ¿Tú tienes, Bella?

Bella lo levantó para sentarlo en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras le ponía los cubiertos y la comida por delante.

—No, mis padres no tuvieron más hijos —contestó, mientras veía como el niño comía con ganas—. Aunque siempre he pensado que tenía cuatro. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose han sido como de mi familia, son los hermanos que nunca tuve.

—¿Y por qué mi papi no? —quiso saber, con la boca llena de chocolate.

—Eh… —Bella se había quedado sin palabras, había sido un descuido _olvidar_ a Edward. Claro que él no era para ella como un hermano, sería enfermizo pensar _cosas_ así de un hermano. Iba a decir algo cuando el timbre sonó—. Quédate aquí, _peque_.

Se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente y al abrir se encontró con una sonriente Renée, acompañada de Esme.

—¡Bella, cariño! —saludó su madre, abrazándola con ternura.

—Mamá, ¡qué sorpresa! —chilló emocionada Bella. Quería mucho a su madre, pero la veía poco debido al trabajo—. Hola Esme, que bien que hayas venido también —dijo ella, abrazando a la madre de sus amigos como si fuese la suya.

—Mi Bella… —suspiró Esme—. Cariño, espero que no te molestemos. Tu madre lleva insistiendo en venir a verte demasiado tiempo y cuando ayer telefoneé a Alice y me contó que mi nieto estaba bajo tu custodia, nos faltó tiempo para venir. —Las mujeres rieron, mirando cálidamente a Bella.

—Oh… Sí, Seth está dentro, desayunando. Venga, pasad —invitó, haciéndose a un lado. Las señoras entraron elegantemente, colgando sus abrigos en un perchero que había en la entrada—. Vamos, está en la cocina.

Se acercaron sigilosas, ya que escucharon que el pequeño estaba cantando. Lo vieron sentado en la enorme silla, con sus piernas colgando. El pelo, parecido al de Edward aunque de otro color, estaba igual de desordenado mientras que sus ojitos brillaban de emoción viendo las tortitas que le quedaban. Tenía los mofletes rojos y los labios llenos de chocolate.

—¡_Vive en una piña y debajo del mar! Bob Esponja... ¡Su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar! Bob Esponja. ¡El mejor amigo que podrías desear! Bob Espooonja_… —canturreaba en voz baja, balanceándose en su asiento.

Bella caminó unos pasos para atrás, para poderse reír tranquilamente. Esme y Renée estaban igual de divertidas que ellas.

—Es encantador —comentó su madre en un susurro—. Es un Edward en diminuto, aún lo recuerdo con esa edad. Dios mío, va a ser un rompecorazones.

—¡Oye! Mi hijo no rompe los corazones de nadie —le recriminó Esme dándole un golpe en el brazo, soltando risitas.

—Y no sabéis lo mejor —murmuró Bella, llamando la atención de las dos—. "Toca" el piano.

Esme se llevó las manos a la boca y Bella vio como se le llenaban los ojos de orgullo al mirar a Seth.

La chica decidió que ya era momento de volver con el niño, por lo que entró en la cocina, sonriéndole.

—Cariño, ¡tenemos visita! —Seth la miró, asustado—. Tranquilo cielo, mira, esta es Renée, mi madre. Y a tu abuelita ya la conoces, ¿no? —El niño sonrió, un poco cohibido. Bella lo levantó de la silla para sentarlo encima de ella, mientras indicaba a las otras que hiciesen lo mismo—. Supongo que no habréis desayunado —comentó, acercándoles unos vasos y la jarra del chocolate.

—Seth mi amor, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Esme con delicadeza. El niño la miró detenidamente, aquella mujer le parecía demasiado buena, _demasiado_, y eso le parecía raro.

—Bien, como mi papi trabaja me quedo con Bella —contó, y se fijó en la madre de su amiga. Era muy bonita, al igual que Bella, pero se notaba que tenía más años—. Hola, soy Seth, me alegra conocerte. Tu hija es muy _guay_ —dijo, muy serio. Renée no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que a él se le antojó igual a la de Bella, por lo que sonrió—. Te ríes igual que ella, eso es porque estuvo en tu bolsa, ¿no? —las mujeres se miraron, sin saber a qué se refería mientras que Bella soltaba una carcajada.

—Si Seth, cuando compartes tu bolsa, le das a ese bebé cosas tuyas, y de tu familia. Como el color de los ojos, la altura, o la forma de reírse —le contestó y luego miró a su madre y a Esme—. La _bolsa_ es la placenta, quería saber porqué Alice y su padre se parecían y no supe explicárselo mejor —ahora sí que rieron, haciendo que Seth estuviese cada vez más cómodo. Ninguna de las personas presentes le incomodaba y encima estaba en los brazos de Bella, que eran igual de cálidos que los de su padre.

—Bueno Seth, y qué te gusta hacer —preguntó Esme, que quería a toda costa hacerse con su confianza y conocerlo mejor.

—Me gusta ver películas, pintar con las manos y leer cuentos, aunque todavía me cuesta.

—¿Ya sabes leer? —preguntó Renée sorprendida—. Pero si no puedes tener más de cinco años.

—Mi papá me enseñó, aunque dice que aprenderé mejor cuando vaya al colegio de los niños grandes. Qué tontería, yo puedo aprender en casa. Creo que no me quiere enseñar para que tenga que ir a la _fuerza_ —pensó, hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Bella vio como su madre se quedaba alucinada, claro, ella no conocía a Seth y no estaba acostumbrada a su forma de hablar. Le sonrió, en señal de que todo estaba en orden, que él era así. Su madre pareció entenderlo, aunque seguía manteniendo la expresión de asombro.

—Abuela, ¿cómo era mi padre de pequeño? —inquirió Seth de pronto. Esme se quedó muda durante un segundo, no se esperaba que se dirigiese a ella. En sus ojos se leía la emoción cuando empezó a hablar.

—Pues, Edward era un niño muy bueno. Al principio me dio un poco de miedo porque tu tío Emmett sólo tenía un año y de pronto yo tenía a dos niños más. Alice era muy chillona, pero tu padre se pasaba el día tranquilo, sin hacer ruido. Creo que por eso Emm siempre le ha molestado tanto —añadió, riéndose por los recuerdos—. Para él Edward no era normal, siempre callado y pensativo, sin embargo se querían con locura. Era un niño realmente inteligente, como tú, las cosas que decía no parecían propias de su edad, siempre conseguía que todos nos quedásemos con la boca abierta. A los cuatro años empezó a tocar el viejo piano de mi padre y rápidamente aprendió —Seth la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, maravillado por la forma en la que Esme hablaba de sus hijos, casi reverencialmente—. Nunca tuvo muchos amigos, pero no porque los demás no quisieran, siempre tenía a gente detrás. Simplemente a él le gustaba estar solo, pensar y leer. Cuando conocí a Bella pensé que era la persona más parecida a Edward que me iba a encontrar, pero me equivoqué —rió y miró cariñosamente a la chica, que estaba sonrojada—. Eres tú Seth. Si tienes dudas acerca de cómo serás dentro de unos años, sólo tienes que mirar a tu padre —concluyó, y Seth derramó unas silenciosas lágrimas, que alarmaron a las tres mujeres—. Mi amor, no llores —susurró Esme, tendiendo los brazos hacia él. El niño, tembloroso los aceptó, y abrazó fuertemente a la mujer.

—Es que… Yo jamás seré tan bueno como mi papi —murmuró, entre hipidos.

—Tú serás todo lo bueno que quieras, cariño —dijo sabiamente Esme, acariciando su suave cabeza—. Recuerda eso siempre.

Consiguieron calmarlo, sin mucha dificultad. Después le pusieron una película, cosa que le distrajo al cien por cien, en una pequeña salita que tenía Bella, muy acogedora.

La chica, cansada, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones acompañada por las dos adultas.

—Bella, estoy muy orgullosa por ti. Estas consiguiendo unirte mucho al pequeño, no dudo que sea difícil, pero lo estás haciendo —comentó Esme, sonriéndole.

—Esme, a ti también te está cogiendo mucho cariño. Es un niño muy especial —suspiró, mirando al techo.

—Bueno, y ¿cómo va la convivencia con Edward? —quiso saber su madre—. Cuando pequeños estabais unidos, estaba claro que erais los dos muy independientes, pero juntos encajabais a la perfección.

Bella notó el rubor de sus mejillas, y para su desgracia sus acompañantes también.

—Las cosas van bien, mamá. Edward es encantador, no tengo ninguna queja —murmuró, sin querer mirarlas a las caras.

—Bella, tu madre y yo llevamos años apostando que algún día acabaréis juntos —dijo Esme sin rodeos—. No puede haber mujer mejor para mi hijo, ni al revés. Y ahora estáis tan cerca…

—Esme, eso no es algo que se pueda arreglar hablándolo así como estamos haciéndolo ahora —respondió cansinamente ella—. Tiene que surgir, y de momento no surge nada.

—Pero cariño, ¡Edward es perfecto para ti! —exclamó su madre—. Siempre lo ha sido, no dejes que se vaya o te arrepentirás. Además, ya no estás con el chico Newton, ¿qué más da acercarte a él e intentar algo?

—Mamá, no voy a hacer nada de eso —farfulló, horrorizada. No sabía de dónde sacaba semejantes ideas su madre.

—Bella, habéis nacido para estar juntos. No todo el mundo soporta las personalidades tan fuertes que tenéis ambos —rió Esme, medio bromeando—. Bueno cariño, es cosa vuestra. Pero no sabes lo felices que nos harías a tu madre y a mí.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, saldré con él sólo para que seáis felices —las mujeres palmotearon, contentas—. ¡No! Era una broma, por Dios… Mirad, yo no voy a hacer nada, no sirvo para eso. Si Edward algún día de su vida quiere _algo_, pues que me lo dé a entender. Mientras tanto pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados —y diciendo esto, los cruzó, dando a entender que iba en serio—. De verdad, estáis todos de lo más pesados con el tema _"Bella-tienes-que-liarte-con-Edward"_

—Porque nos preocupáis —su madre parecía seria—. Además, piensa en los nietos tan guapos que me darías, Bella. Eso no tiene precio.

—¡Mamá! —le riñó Bella, mientras veía que se reían como colegialas. Esme calló inmediatamente, y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Renée, después se levantó rápidamente y se excusó para hacer una llamada importante.

—Bella ahora en serio, ¿conoces a algún hombre más atractivo? Si es así, dejo que hagas lo que te dé la gana —Bella rió, su madre estaba loca. Negó con la cabeza, divertida—. ¡Pues por eso! Entre él, y tú, que eres preciosa, imagínate qué descendencia.

—Mamá, para, de verdad. Es ridículo lo que estás diciendo… Además, tú no lo has visto aún.

—¿Y qué? Las lenguas hablan, Bella —comentó misteriosamente. Bella sacudió la cabeza, no quería discutir con su madre acerca de tantas tonterías. Esme apareció, apresuradamente.

—He hablado con Alice, insiste en que vayamos con ella a comer —Bella asintió, e hizo un ademán de levantarse—. Pero Bella, antes vamos a arreglarte _un poquito_. No quieras que Alice te arrastre a casa para hacerlo ella misma.

Bella gimió, tenía que haber supuesto _eso_. Entre Esme y su madre la agarraron y la llevaron hasta el tocador del servicio de su propio dormitorio, sentándola en un taburete y poniéndose manos a la obra. Tardaron lo que a ella le parecieron horas en maquillarla, peinarla y vestirla. Llevaba el pelo suelto, con sus característicos rizos en las puntas. Sus ojos tenían un poco de sombra gris, para darles profundidad, acompañados de delineador negro y abundante rímel. El maquillaje de su cara era escaso, el preciso para tapar alguna que otra imperfección o las acusadas ojeras que nunca querían irse. Llevaba un vestido _demasiado_ corto de colores negros, azules, blancos y grises, sobre el que se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra. Unas tupidas medias del mismo color tapaban sus piernas, acabadas en unas bonitas botas sin tacón, del mismo tono azulino de los colores de su vestido, que compartía con su pequeño bolso. Suspiró exhausta, aunque sabía que estaba realmente bien, hubiese preferido unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Decidió callarse esto último, no era necesario que la mirasen como si estuviese loca. Esme había ido hacía un rato a vestir a su nieto, por lo que su madre y ella la esperaron en la puerta. Bella estaba haciendo intentos de apoyar el pie poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que ya no le dolía en absoluto. Como tenía experiencia en torceduras, había estado haciendo todos los días unos ejercicios que le recomendó Carlisle en una caída anterior. Pensó que daban resultados, ya que no sentía nada al echar peso sobre este, aun así decidió no arriesgarse y llevarse al menos una muleta.

Esme y Seth salieron de la casa de Edward, con este totalmente vestido para salir a la calle. Parecía contento de la mano de su abuela. Fueron en el coche de Renée hasta el trabajo de Alice, la cual estaba esperando sentada en un banco enfundada en un elegante abrigo blanco. La pequeña Cullen se metió a toda velocidad en el automóvil, muerta de frío. Dio abrazos desde la parte de atrás a todo el mundo, agobiándolos y haciendo que la risa se extendiese.

—Alice, que guapa estás —dijo Seth, que tenía un libro de dibujos en las manos. A Alice casi le da un ataque al corazón, aquello era más de lo que podía desear.

—¡Tú sí que eres guapo, mi amor! —lloriqueó, besando su cabeza de manera impulsiva repetidas veces—. Podrías hacer anuncios, de verdad Seth.

Fueron al restaurante preferido de Esme, un lujoso italiano que se encontraba cerca del hospital.

—Es una pena que Carlisle no pueda venir —suspiró, mirando al blanco edificio.

—¡Eh, mi papi trabaja ahí! —exclamó Seth, señalándolo.

—Y el mío —sonrió Alice, cogiéndolo en brazos para entrar en el restaurante. Un señor se acercó rápidamente a ellas nada más entrar.

—¿Una mesa para cinco, señoritas y caballero? —preguntó, mostrando una perfecta dentadura. Ellas asintieron y las condujo hasta una amplia mesa, donde les dejó la carta. Estuvieron hablando durante horas, mientras comían y disfrutaban de su tarde de _chicas_, a la que se unió Rosalie a la hora del café.

—Lo siento, he estado hasta arriba de trabajo —suspiró, sentándose al lado de Bella—. ¿Os podéis creer que la gente se separe más cuando llega la Navidad? Es deprimente —gimió, mientras pedía un café.

—Hablando de matrimonios… ¿Habéis pensado ya en la boda? —preguntó Esme a Rosalie y a su hija. Ambas asintieron, entusiasmadas.

—Emm y yo estamos demasiado ocupados ahora, con todo el rollo del club y que nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto trabajo —Rose se veía cansada, pero contenta por sus logros—. Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, empezaremos a planearlo todo.

—Jazz y yo estamos discutiendo dónde celebrarlo. Él insiste en que sea en una capilla que hay por el centro, muy íntima. La verdad que es preciosa, pero yo prefiero un sitio al aire libre. Lo que me molesta es que por no pelearse conmigo, acepta rápidamente lo que quiero, aunque así tenga que hacer cosas que no le apetecen —refunfuñó, Bella sabía muy bien que aquella descripción encajaba perfectamente con la forma de ser de Jasper—. Por eso queremos encontrar el punto medio en todo. De todas formas no hay ninguna prisa —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mis niñas crecen —murmuró Renée, con orgullo. Bella era consciente de que su madre quería a sus amigas casi tanto como a ella—. Ahora solo falta mi pequeña —todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Bella.

—Oh, no. No por favor, no empecéis —suplicó, pero fue en vano.

—Bella, se te va a pasar el arroz —rió Alice, guiñándole un ojo—. Además, no es que no tenga a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Eso, tiene al _macho alfa_ —dijo Rose, mirándola y haciendo como si se arrancase la ropa. Todas se rieron—. Vamos tía, no sé cómo aguantas sin tirarte a su cuello. Vas a ser _Santa Bella_.

—Por _Santa Bella_ —repitió Alice, levantando su taza de café. Las demás las imitaron, menos la aludida, que las miraba con odio, e hicieron un cómico brindis—. Vamos Bells, tienes que prometernos que harás algo.

—Bella, te lo digo como su madre —añadió Esme—. _Tíratelo_. En serio, estáis los dos muy frustrados sexualmente, no puede ser bueno —mientras Bella ponía los ojos en blanco, las carcajadas surgieron, con lágrimas incluidas. Esme tenía mucha confianza con ella, pero eso había sido _demasiado_. Seth que no entendía nada, estaba entretenido pintando en una servilleta mientras cantaba una cancioncilla en voz baja.

—Oh, vamos. Bella, sabes que si no haces tú algo, lo provocaremos nosotras —Alice resultaba maléfica cuando soltaba comentarios de ese estilo.

—Es que no sé porqué no lo ves con objetividad. Estás hecha para salir con Edward Cullen, ¡y es obvio que os gustáis! —gritó Rose, dando un pequeño puñetazo en la mesa. Seth levantó la vista y pasó su mirada de Rosalie a Bella.

—Bella, ¿te gusta mi padre? —quiso saber, y por alguna extraña razón parecía entusiasmado. Todas se miraron alarmadas, ninguna pretendía que Seth se enterase.

—Claro Seth, me gusta mucho, pero como amigo —mintió descaradamente Bella, intentando sonreír.

—Mmmh… —no parecía convencido, pero decidió quitarle importancia y concentrarse en su dibujo. Justo cuando dejó de mirar, todas le pegaron un coscorrón a Rose, que pedía silenciosas disculpas. Cambiaron rápidamente de tema, no querían que aquello volviese a ocurrir. Bella satisfecha, pensó en comprarle algo a Seth por su ayuda, quizás lo más caro y grande que encontrase. No supo el tiempo que estuvo sentada en aquel sitio, pero las piernas empezaron a dormírsele.

—Oye, deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no os parece? —pidió, y las demás asintieron. Esme se levantó para hacer nuevamente una llamada mientras ellas pedían la cuenta. Cuando volvió y pagaron, salieron entre risas del restaurante. En el cielo no había ni rastro del sol ya y las luces de la ciudad brillaban en todo su esplendor. Justo cuando iba a bajar los escalones que llevaban a la calle, una mano firme la ayudó. Levantó la mirada, sorprendida, para encontrarse con Edward.

Por detrás pudo escuchar las risitas nerviosas de las demás. "_Mierda, ha sido una emboscada_" pensó, mientras no podía evitar perderse en el verde de sus ojos.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, mientras Seth corría hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Salía del trabajo cuando mi madre me llamó y me dijo que estabais aquí, con mi pequeño —respondió, besándolo—. Seth, tengo que hablar contigo un momento —dijo, y se alejó unos metros con él.

—Os mato —murmuró furiosa Bella, mientras las otras se partían de risa—. Os juro que os mato, acabáis de desaparecer de mi testamento.

Edward volvió con un Seth sonriente que se fue al lado de su abuela.

—Bella, ¿qué te parecería venir a cenar conmigo? —pidió Edward, mostrando su sonrisa torcida—. Mi madre se va a quedar con Seth esta noche, en casa, así que no hay problema. Y mañana tengo el día libre, por lo que tampoco tengo prisa —dijo rápidamente, respondiendo a todas las preguntas que Bella no había tenido tiempo para formular. La chica se dio la vuelta, para dirigir la mirada más asesina que pudo a sus acompañantes, que le respondieron levantando el pulgar. Rodando los ojos volvió a mirar a Edward e inspiró profundamente.

—Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo Edward —se escucharon unos vítores a su espalda que decidió ignorar—. Vamos, antes de que mate a alguien.

Y juntos se encaminaron hacia el precioso _Volvo_, que estaba a escasos metros de donde se encontraban.

* * *

_¿A que no esperabais que actualizase tan pronto? ¡Soy una caja llena de sorpresas! Jajajaja Es que hoy me he dedicado a repasar un cuatrimestre que ya me tengo estudiado, y en los ratitos de descanso me he puesto a escribir. Quería hacer este capítulo, con todos metiéndose en la relación Bella-Edward. Os prometo que en el siguiente habrá mucho Edward, que sé que en este había poco, ¡pero era necesario!_

_Por cierto, me encanta que Jasper y Bella estén tan unidos, me parece que pueden ser una pareja interesante de amigos._

_Por lo demás, espero que paséis un buen fin de semana, disfrutad por mí, que no voy a ver la luz del sol… Pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer… Aquí estoy, en el sofá, con el portátil, los cascos del iPod y una bata de mi madre jajajaja Abuela total, vamos. Estoy como para que Edward fuese mi vecino y viniese a pedirme sal. Eso es súper cliché ¿no? Quizás lo incluya en algún capítulo jajajajaja_

_¡Un besito a todas!__** laura**_


	12. ¿Dos veces?

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12. **_**¿Dos veces?**_

Bella miraba nerviosamente por la ventanilla, mientras se incorporaban a los coches que circulaban por la ciudad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward suavemente, mientras prestaba atención a la carretera.

—Sí… —murmuró Bella, consiguiendo que el chico le dirigiese una mirada preocupada—. No pasa nada, en serio.

Edward la llevó a un bonito restaurante en el que jamás había estado, muy íntimo y de aspecto minimalista. Un joven elegantemente vestido se les acercó, y para desconsuelo de Bella, empezó a dirigirle miradas _comprometidas_.

—¿Sitio para dos? —quiso saber, sonriéndole sólo a ella.

—Sí —afirmó Edward, con voz molesta. El recepcionista los acompañó hasta su mesa y cuando se fue Edward bufó—. Imbécil…

Bella estaba divertida, era como si él hubiese sentido _celos_ de aquel hombre.

—Ahora parece que te pasa algo a ti —dijo, sonriendo. Su acompañante levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca.

—Bella, te estaba _comiendo_ con los ojos. Podría ser un poco más educado —suspiró, mientras miraba la carta, después llamó a un camarero y pidió por los dos.

—Oye, muchas gracias por preguntarme que qué quería —ironizó Bella; no le había importado, pero le gustaba provocar a Edward.

—Ah, ya veo, ¿prefieres que elija el de la entrada, no? —sugirió, alzando una ceja y señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Bella rió animadamente.

—Quizás sí, ¿por qué desconfías de su gusto? Lo mismo es un hombre con un sentido de la comida extraordinario.

—¿Por el hecho de que trabaje en un restaurante? Además, ¿qué aporta a una relación que alguien sepa de alimentos? Es aburrido.

—No, es tremendamente sensual —dijo Bella, intentando parecer seria, pero cuando la miró escéptico no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas risitas—. Edward, no todo el mundo es médico o toca el piano a nivel experto. Los demás tienen que buscar otras técnicas para deslumbrar a las mujeres.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Bella, yo no soy lo que soy con el propósito de deslumbrar a alguien. Es más, no suelo hacerlo —la chica puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿he de suponer que a ti te he _deslumbrado_?

Bella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Su nivel de nerviosismo aumentaba a cada segundo, mientras veía que Edward levantaba de nuevo su ceja, esperando una respuesta. Inevitablemente le salió un gemido de protesta, que hizo que el chico se volviera a reír.

—Edward ya vale —balbuceó, estaba incómoda, prefería estar en su cama y sola—. Mira, atraes a todas las mujeres que haya a tu alrededor, no te sientas complacido porque yo te considere _guapo_. Si hubiese dicho que eres horrible, entonces sí que podrías haberte reído y tal. Es más, si lo hubiese dicho en voz lo suficientemente alta, todas las portadoras del par de cromosomas XX habrían venido a darme una paliza —aseguró, mientras el otro no cesaba la risa.

—Tiene toda la razón —dijo de pronto la camarera, que se había acercado para dejarles la comida y que miraba a Edward con deseo. Se alejó, contoneándose y Edward no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—Lo siento Bella, es que ha sido _muy_ gracioso verte sonrojarte de esa forma, casi inhumana y después el espectáculo de la camarera —terminó diciendo Edward.

—Sí, _graciosísimo_. Hazme una foto la próxima vez — replicó ella, malhumorada. Después se acordó de algo y sonrió para sí—. Bueno Edward, ¿y a tu _novia_ no le importa que cenes conmigo? —el chico, que estaba bebiendo, se atragantó.

—¿Qué dices, Bella? Yo no tengo novia —miraba confuso a Bella, como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—¿Ah, no? No creo que ese comentario le guste mucho a la _pequeña _Claire —vio como la cara del muchacho se enrojecía y sus ojos se horrorizaban—. Nueva York no es tan grande, Edward, las historias vuelan —puntualizó, intentando aparentar seriedad.

—No sé quién te habrá contado eso… —gimió, incómodo—. ¡No les hago nada! Se dedican a perseguirme por los pasillos, chillando. Sólo consiguen que las enfermeras saquen la cabeza de la habitación en la que estén y se unan a ellas —se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, mientras Bella reunía todas sus fuerzas en un intento de no reír—. No sirve nada de lo que diga. Incluso les aseguré que era _gay_, estoy desesperado de verdad. ¡Venga, ríete, tranquila! —le recriminó, con una mueca entre divertida y consternada. Bella aceptó su invitación y dejó que la risa le sacudiese.

—Oh Edward, ¿me firmarás un autógrafo? —dijo entrecortadamente. El chico la miró furioso, estaba harto de la situación del trabajo.

—Bueno, hoy por lo menos no ha sido tan malo. Ya se han acostumbrado a que esté por allí, pero la primera semana quise morir, literalmente. Por favor, daban respingos cuando pasaba al lado, o gritaban. El jueves vino a verme el marido de una enfermera de ¡57 años! pidiéndome explicaciones. Según él, su mujer murmuraba mi nombre en sueños —un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Las lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de Bella, incapaz de hacer nada por evitarlo—. No tengo culpa de que se sientan insatisfechas- murmuró, jugando con el tenedor.

—Edward, es _increíblemente_ gracioso. Lo mismo usas la marca de desodorante _esa_,que dicen que atrae a las mujeres.

Edward rió, volviendo a recuperar el sentido del humor.

—No había caído en eso. ¡Si dejo de echarme colonia y desodorante nadie se acercará a mí! Gracias Bella —bromeando, hizo como si se olisquease—. Creo que en unos días el olor masculino saldrá a flote.

—¿Podemos cambiar de conversación, por favor? —Bella le puso cara de asco. Edward sonrió, y se pasó distraídamente la mano por el pelo.

—Es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo, Bella —dijo de pronto—. Gracias por haber aceptado esta cena.

Bella se puso roja inmediatamente, maldiciéndose por haber hecho que cambiase la conversación.

—Edward, no tienes que dar las gracias- lo miró y suspiró—. Es más, la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. Siento que mis "amigas" —dijo, acentuando mucho la palabra y haciendo las comillas con los dedos— te hayan obligado a esto. No era necesario, de verdad.

Edward la miró confuso.

—Bella, nadie me ha obligado, estoy aquí porque quiero. Mi madre me llamó para decirme que estabais cerca del hospital, con Seth. Tenía que agradecerte el hecho de que te quedases con él por las mañanas, por lo que se me ocurrió el invitarte a cenar. Le pregunté que si podía hacerse cargo unas horas de él, y accedió encantada —Bella tenía la boca abierta, de asombro—. ¿Qué es lo que creías?

—Pu-pues… —no sabía qué decir, ni cómo empezar—. Bueno, llevaban el día siendo pesadas conmigo — "_mierda, eso no debía haberlo dicho…_"—. Cuando te vi, supuse que te habían insistido ellas y que realmente no te apetecía. Has tenido un día duro y eso… —susurró, mirando su plato y escuchando la suave risa de Edward.

—No, nadie me sugirió nada. Por cierto, ¿por qué estaban siendo pesadas contigo? —preguntó, curioso. Bella emitió un largo suspiro, sabiendo que tenía que contestar aquella pregunta tarde o temprano.

—Básicamente querían que _saliese_ un día contigo —dijo todo lo rápido que pudo, intentando que no la entendiese. Pero al ver la cara de asombro de su amigo, se dio cuenta de que no había tenido suerte.

—¿Quién quería eso?

—Pues, hasta donde mis cálculos llegan: Alice, cómo no; Rosalie, y créeme, no quieres saber lo que dice; mi propia madre, que sólo lo desea para tener nietos _guapos_; tu madre, que tampoco quieres saber lo que me ha dicho, de verdad; y Jasper, que es el más normal de todos —enumeró Bella, contando con los dedos mientras lo iba pensando. Edward apretaba los labios, conteniendo una carcajada.

—_Quiero_ saber lo que dicen —exigió, notablemente divertido. Bella se tapó la cara con las manos, aquello estaba siendo una tortura—. Vamos Bella, no has sido tú quien lo ha dicho.

—Está bien… Rose no para de decir incoherencias acerca de ti, creo que eres su nuevo icono sexual —vio la preocupación de sus ojos y se rió-. No te preocupes, ella es así. Parte del punto de que _nadie_ se puede comparar a su Emmett, a partir de ahí, ve a la gente como en otra dimensión. Te ve como alguien _tremendamente_ guapo, pero nada en comparación con su _Emm._ Nos ha costado años entenderla —añadió entre risas. Edward suspiró aliviado y la miró para que continuase—. Bueno y tu madre… Comentó algo acerca de la frustración sexual que tienes. Bueno, que tienes tú y que tengo yo —Edward abrió los ojos como platos, aquello era más de lo que se esperaba.

—¿Mi madre? ¿En serio? —se limitó a reír, para darle humor al asunto. No estaba dispuesto a hablar con Bella de lo sexualmente frustrado que se sentía—. Lo siento Bella, si quieres hablaré con ellos para que se calmen un poco- la chica negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

—Es inútil —suspiró, y se concentró en lo que le quedaba de comida. Edward estaba pensativo, quería preguntarle algo con lo que aclararse _algunas_ dudas.

—¿Bella? —la chica levantó la vista, sorprendida. Supuso que estaba metida en sus pensamientos—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué, Edward?

—¿Tú también querías que los dos saliésemos? Me has hablado de los demás, pero te has olvidado de la persona más importante —puntualizó, recostándose en la silla y concentrándose en sus enormes ojos color chocolate. Bella tenía una tonalidad rojiza que no parecía nada natural.

—Bueno, no está mal. Quiero decir, estamos aquí y no me ha pasado nada desagradable aún, ¿no? —contestó, desviándose levemente. Él lo pilló al vuelo y le sonrió, tampoco quería llegar a molestarla.

—Supongo que no, no es tan horrible —dijo él también, riéndose para dar a entender que estaba bromeando—. No, ahora en serio, a mí sí que me gusta que pasemos el tiempo juntos —al decir esto, había alargado el brazo para tomar la mano de Bella, que estaba posada sobre la mesa. La chica dio un respingo, pero no la apartó, le cautivaba la suavidad del roce. Sintieron como una especie de corriente eléctrica surgía de aquella unión y se dirigía al centro del estómago. Se miraron confundidos, intentando adivinar si la sensación había sido mutua.

—A m-mí tambi-bién… —tartamudeó Bella, dejando de mirar las manos, para centrarse en el rostro que tenía justo delante.

—Bella, es adorable que seas así de tímida —rió suavemente Edward, sin querer separar el contacto. Con esas palabras sólo consiguió que se sonrojara más.

—Odio ser así, no puedo evitarlo —murmuró, incómoda con ella misma.

—A mi me encanta —le susurró, acercándose a ella, por encima de la mesa. Las pequeñas velas decorativas que había en ella iluminaban su cara en diferentes ángulos, parecía una aparición divina. La luz caía directamente en su barbilla, desde abajo, dándole volumen a sus apetecibles labios de un color rojizo. La recta nariz hacía sombra a la parte superior del rostro, exceptuando los ojos, que tenían vida y alma propia. Bella sabía que podría pasarse horas mirando los ojos de Edward sin cansarse, ni aburrirse, era el espectáculo más maravilloso que había visto en toda su vida. Por último su pelo, que parecía no ser humano, de un color diferente en cada momento del día, dependiendo de la iluminación. Bajo la tenue luz del restaurante, tenía un majestuoso tono castaño claro, con destellos cobrizos que cegaban. Bella se imaginó pasando su mano por él infinidad de veces, acariciándolo y sintiendo su tacto, perdiéndose en su perfume…

—Bella…- Edward interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Estás preciosa.

Lo miró, sonriendo tímidamente.

—¿Sabes? Yo también estaba pensando eso ahora mismo —soltó una risita nerviosa—. Tú también estás _precioso_.

Edward torció su sonrisa, algo con lo que le podrían haber dado un premio a la belleza bajo el criterio de Bella.

—Gracias, supongo —agradeció, riéndose—. Has cambiado. Es decir, ahora te maquillas y has dejado las sudaderas a un lado, supongo que Alice tiene algo que ver en esto.

—Edward, hoy me han _obligado_ a arreglarme. De hecho, sería más feliz con mis vaqueros y el pelo recogido. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo ir al trabajo así, se supone que hay que tener _presencia_. Fue una de las cosas por las que casi digo que no al puesto —bromeó, en realidad le estaba gustando eso de mirarse al espejo y verse _guapa_.

—Recuerdo cuando tenías once años y te enfadaste con Alice porque te había quemado un jersey que según ella era horrible —comentó, mientras reía. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aquello fue una de las demostraciones de su locura. Ha hecho cosas peores a lo largo de los años, créeme. Una vez insistió en que estaría mejor con el pelo rubio, encima fue cuando vivíamos juntas. Estaba atemorizada, incluso puse un pestillo en la puerta de mi habitación para que no pudiese hacerme nada mientras dormía.

—Veo que tienes muchos recuerdos divertidos —sonrió tristemente, Bella sabía que le dolía habérselos perdido.

—¡Muchísimos! Puedo ponerte al día cuando quieras. No es justo que no tengas _ases en la manga_, hay que conocer secretos escabrosos por si algún día te acorralan. Es una técnica que me ha salvado infinidad de veces —comentó ella, risueña. Siguieron hablando de sus amigos animadamente, mientras terminaban sus consumiciones. Estaba siendo una velada muy entretenida, como siempre que pasaban algo de tiempo juntos. Edward insistió en pagar la cuenta, alegando que era el precio a sus servicios como niñera. La camarera que esperaba a que le pagasen rió como una tonta al escuchar eso, y miró con manifiesta envidia a Bella, la cual estaba entretenida intentando que Edward cerrase su cartera. Después de un divertido forcejeo en el que él salió victorioso, salieron a la calle, todavía riéndose y poniéndose las chaquetas.

—¿Te apetece dar un paseo? —preguntó ella, sin ganas de volver a casa. Edward la miró sonriente, mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura para ayudarla a andar.

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Bella —respondió, contento—. Oye, veo que ya estás apoyando el pie. Lo siento, he sido un médico pésimo, debería haberte hecho una revisión —se veía arrepentido, cosa que a Bella le pareció cómica.

—Posiblemente vaya a tu hospital para ponerte una queja por escrito —le dio con el hombro un suave golpe—. Edward, eres pediatra, no mi médico particular. Dentro de unos días me pasaré para que me vea Carlisle.

—¿Prefieres a mi padre antes que a mí? —dijo, intentando sonar engreído. Bella rió, mientras andaba lentamente, con miedo a que le doliese.

—Por supuesto, me gustan más maduros. ¿Por qué conformarse con el _junior_ si tenemos al _sénior_? —inquirió, divertida. Notó como el cuerpo de Edward se sacudía por la risa.

—Bella eso ha sido asqueroso —comentó, apretándola más a él—. ¿Te parece que vayamos a la heladería que hay al lado de _El Lago_ de _Central Park_? —propuso.

—Posiblemente corramos el riesgo de morir congelados, pero aparte de eso, no suena tan mal —ironizó ella, que era consciente del frío que hacía—. Aunque le debería preguntar a mi médico si es bueno comer helados al aire libre a finales de Noviembre…

Edward rió, mientras conducía a Bella a través de las concurridas calles neoyorquinas.

—No creo que te ponga ningún pero, es un tipo legal —le dijo, mientras cruzaban por un paso de peatones—. Y _tan_ guapo —añadió con un intento de voz femenina, entrecerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, ya que sabía que Bella lo estaba mirando.

—Edward, algún día te llevarás un palo. Ojalá te enamores de una ciega para que no pueda decirte nada acerca de tu físico —bufó ella, aunque le había parecido muy cómico lo que había hecho.

Llegaron al pequeño puesto de helados entre bromas y risas sin fundamento. Había que hacer cola, por lo que preguntaron que quién eran los últimos y se pusieron detrás de estos, que resultaron ser una pareja de ancianos cogidos de la mano. Bella los observó embelesada, siempre le sorprendía la fuerza que podía tener el amor a veces. Edward notó su ensimismamiento y al seguir su mirada supuso lo que estaba pensando, empezaba a conocer a Bella. La pareja también los miró y hablaron entre ellos, a un tono totalmente audible para los jóvenes.

—Oh, Harry, son tan guapos… —suspiró la mujer—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez? Tendríamos su edad, ¿no?

—Sí, Sue. Y estoy seguro de que estábamos igual de enamorados —terminó el hombre, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

Bella no sabía a dónde mirar, sentía como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba, al igual que el suyo. Fue un alivio cuando unas voces familiares surgieron de la nada.

—¡¡Bella!! ¡Qué alegría! —chilló Angela, que tenía un cucurucho de helado en una de sus manos. Con el brazo libre fue a abrazar a Bella, que le respondió con ganas—. Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti, ¿cuándo vas a volver al trabajo? Te echamos mucho de menos… —se cayó al ver que Bella estaba acompañada por un hombre, el cual tenía uno de sus brazos en su cintura. Abrió la boca desmesuradamente e hizo un recorrido visual por toda la anatomía de Edward. Fue una suerte que en ese momento llegase Ben, que la abrazó por detrás y consiguió sacarla de su ensoñación. Edward rió levemente, mientras Bella se ponía roja, consciente de lo que Angela podía estar pensando.

—¡Ey, Bells! ¿Cómo va todo? —saludó Ben, con su alegría innata. Bella le sonrió amigablemente, eran las dos personas a las que más aprecio tenía de su trabajo.

—Genial, muy relajada ahora que no tengo porqué ir a la oficina. El estrés de la última campaña casi acaba conmigo. Espero que la próxima sea más relajada, de verdad, sino creo que se la daré a Jessica Stanley —bromeó, haciendo que sus amigos riesen. Jessica trabajaba en su departamento, aunque no hacía nada bien, era un completo desastre. Vio como sus amigos miraban a Edward por lo que sonrió y los presentó—. Ben, Angela, este es Edward Cullen, el hermano mellizo de Alice. Edward, Angela también vivía en Forks, pero nos conocimos cuando tú estabas ya en Londres

Edward sonrió amablemente, y le dio la mano a la pareja.

—Encantada, Edward. Tus hermanos y Bella me han hablado mucho de ti, es un gusto conocerte por fin. Eres el Cullen que se nos resistía a todos —comentó, riéndose.

—El placer es mío, me alegra conocer a compañeros del trabajo de Bella —dijo él, sonriéndole a la chica.

—Bueno Bella, ¿cuándo podremos contar con tu presencia? —quiso saber Ben, después de las presentaciones.

—Pronto me incorporaré, aunque no me han mandado todavía el _dossier_ del siguiente trabajo, ¿sabéis algo vosotros?

—Bueno, es un producto muy innovador. Algo así como unos cascos para escuchar música pero que funcionan por _bluetooth_, es decir, que no tienen cables- contó Ben-. Mike y yo hemos estado toda la semana probándolos, ya que el señor Uley no está muy convencido, no sabe si aceptar o no.

—Parece interesante —comentó Edward.

—Sí, la verdad que lo es. Pero ya sabes que el _bluetooth_ puede dar problemas, interferencias y eso —dijo Angela, metiéndose también en la conversación—, por lo que la empresa no puede precipitarse. No queremos hacer una campaña de un producto que no sea cien por cien eficaz, podría manchar nuestra imagen.

—Es cierto —suspiró Bella—. Hay agencias que no son conocidas y a las que no les importa arriesgarse, pero la nuestra tiene ya una imagen formada, no es bueno jugársela toda a una carta. Aún así, Edward tiene razón, parece algo interesante… No sé, así de pronto se me ocurren muchas ideas —comentó mirando al vacío, mientras la cola iba avanzando—. Cuando llegue a casa me pondré a escribirlas para que no se me olviden.

—Bella, tranquila, no tenemos prisa —Angela le sonrió, conocía a Bella y sabía que ya se había entusiasmado—. Pero vuelve ya, me aburro tanto sin ti…

—Cariño, al trabajo se va a _trabajar_ —dijo Ben, mientras sonreía—. No a cotillear.

Angela y Bella pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Pues tú bien que te dedicas a jugar al ordenador con Mike durante toda la jornada —puntualizó su novia, mientras Bella asentía severamente.

—El ordenador es mi instrumento de trabajo, cielo, _tengo _que usarlo —se excusó él, riéndose—. Además, ser diseñador gráfico lleva implícito que te gusten los juegos por Internet.

—¡Hombres! —bufaron Angela y Bella. La primera sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a Edward—. ¿En que trabajas tú, Edward? ¿También a jugar como un _crío_ de cinco años?

El aludido se rió, pasándose una mano por el cabello y consiguiendo deslumbrar a Angela de nuevo.

—No, Angela. Soy médico, mejor dicho pediatra, en el hospital _Mt Sinai_ de la avenida _Madison_. Por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar a los videojuegos, siempre hay algún niño que se ha tragado una moneda —bromeó, mientras los otros dos lo miraban casi con reverencia. Estaban a punto de ser los siguientes en la cola, por lo que Ben y Angela se despidieron rápidamente, con la promesa de quedar algún día los cuatro para salir.

—Dos cucuruchos de chocolate y vainilla, por favor —pidió Bella a la agradable dependienta. Edward soltó una risita a su espalda. Pagó rápidamente, antes de que su acompañante pudiese siquiera sacar la cartera.

—Así que esta es tu venganza por haber pedido por ti en el restaurante y después pagar, ¿no? —comentó divertido, mientras lamía su helado. Bella sonrió, satisfecha de que no se le escapase nada. Estuvieron andando, buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Edward parecía querer quedarse en cualquier banco, pero Bella buscaba uno especial, uno en el que la vista era demasiado bonita como para no compartirla con él. Edward miraba curioso como la chica intentaba situarse para encontrar el rumbo que seguir; estaba seguro de que se había perdido y justo cuando fue a decirle que sería mejor desistir, Bella pegó un grito triunfal.

—¡Es aquí! —exclamó, mientras se acercaba al largo banco y se dejaba caer. Él la siguió, y cuando miró al frente se quedó boquiabierto—. ¡Ajá! Sabía que se te quedaría esa cara —dijo, contenta. Tenían ante ellos parte de _El Lago_, donde se reflejaban los iluminados rascacielos que había por detrás; todo estaba rodeado de luces y de abundante vegetación.

—Bella, esto es perfecto —susurró Edward, sentándose junto a ella y deleitándose de la maravillosa vista.

—Lo sé, quería que lo vieses —le contestó, acurrucándose en su costado, intentando ignorar el frío. El chico le pasó un brazo por encima, para que entrase en calor—. Cuando nieva es mucho más increíble. Suelo venir cuando quiero dejar de pensar, por lo que siempre vengo sola —confesó, con una risita.

—Gracias por traerme, Bella —murmuró él, mirando fijamente al frente mientras un torrente de sensaciones le invadía.

—Es cómodo estar contigo —dijo en voz baja, mientras se estrechaba más contra su pecho. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza, necesitaba encontrar su mirada, fundirse en ella—. Edward, soy tan feliz con el hecho de que estés aquí, en Nueva York…- el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impidió seguir.

—Yo también soy feliz, Bella —le respondió, besando su frente tiernamente—. Porque estoy aquí, porque he recuperado a mi familia y porque puedo compartir un momento como este contigo —le pasó su mano por el cabello, acariciándole también con los fríos dedos el cuello. Bella suspiró, aquella caricia iba a hacer que perdiese el control de sí misma—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Bella… —la abrazó más fuerte, como si tuviese miedo de que se pudiese escapar—. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un día desde la última vez que te vi. Siempre has sido especial para mí, pero ahora es mucho más fuerte esta sensación, no sé si sabes a qué me refiero.

Bella no podía reaccionar, aquello no podía ser real. Edward miró en dirección al lago durante lo que a ella le pareció _demasiado_ tiempo, pero dejó que pusiese en orden sus pensamientos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —musitó, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de él, agradeciendo el suave y cálido tacto de la lana del jersey que llevaba bajo la _chupa_ de cuero—. Es extraño, ¿no? Hemos necesitado vernos para darnos cuenta.

Edward rió suavemente.

—Sinceramente, yo me había dado cuenta mucho antes de que te viese en la camilla del hospital. Quizá el día que me fui de Forks, o unos días después de llegar a Londres, no lo sé con exactitud. Es curioso, la persona con la que _mejor_ me llevaba era Jasper, a esa edad sueles tener más amigos de tu propio sexo. Sin embargo con quien más cómodo me sentía era contigo, jamás conseguí por mí mismo la paz interior que me daba estar a tu lado —suspiró profundamente—. Y justo un día después de llegar a Nueva York, te encuentro y todo pareció volver a encajar. No sé como lo haces Isabella, pero contigo me siento bien, consigues que no pueda alejarme.

Bella se incorporó para poner la cabeza a su altura y le miró con los ojos húmedos.

—Pues no te alejes… —susurró, casi imperceptiblemente. Él sonrió tristemente, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

—Estaré todo lo lejos que quieras —murmuró, acercando su cara a la de ella, para acariciar la pequeña y respingona nariz de la chica con la suya. Edward notó que su corazón empezó a bombear a un ritmo desorbitado, nada natural, cuando ella soltaba el aire de su respiración sobre su boca.

—No quiero que estés lejos… —le balbuceó, sin poder apartar su mirada de los rosados labios de Edward. Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos que sintió desfallecer. No era justo que la pusiera al límite siempre si después se negaba a seguir adelante, no muchos hombres aguantan la tensión de los momentos antes al primer beso durante minutos. Parecía como si se estuviese poniendo a prueba, demostrando que él era _más_ que los demás mortales. Mientras le hacía cosquillas con la nariz por toda la cara, Bella sintió el deseo de apartarlo y correr, no quería seguir con semejante tortura, aunque fuese placentera hasta niveles insospechados. Pensó en dar ella el paso, en acercase un milímetro, lo justo como para que él entendiese _qué_ es lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba muchas _cosas_ de él, por lo que prefirió quedarse inmóvil, igual que una estatua de mármol.

—Me alegra saberlo —añadió, y se inclinó más aún hacia ella, depositándole suaves besos en las mejillas y en la punta de la nariz—. Bella…- susurró, apoyando la frente en la de ella-. Mi autocontrol flaquea.

—¿Y quién le ha pedido a tu estúpido autocontrol que se meta en esto, Cullen? —gimoteó, sin poder pensar bien lo que decía.

Edward, algo ruborizado se apartó para mirarla mejor, después torciendo su sonrisa se acercó a ella lo más lentamente que pudo, volviéndola loca ante esa imagen. Bella no pudo resistir más y estiró los brazos, rodeando su largo cuello con ellos y hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, como tantas veces había soñado con hacer. Él lo tomó como una invitación y agarrándola por la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo acercó los labios a los de ella, fundiéndolos en un beso deseado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Bella no podía encontrar palabras para aquel sentimiento. Su experiencia en la materia no era muy amplia, pero jamás había tenido un beso como ese, sentía ingravidez en su cuerpo; si no fuese por el peso de aquellas mariposas en su barriga podría haber salido volando. La felicidad le invadió, y no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta, mientras Edward recorría sus labios con la lengua, intentando profundizar el beso. Estaba tan metida en su mundo que le costó entender lo que quería, pero cuando se dio cuenta quitó rápidamente su estúpida sonrisa para entreabrir los labios.

Jamás pensó que un beso podía saber tan bien, a una mezcla de Edward, chocolate y vainilla. Buscó adjetivos para describir aquel peculiar sabor, mientras entrelazaba su lengua con la de él, estremeciéndose bajo el contacto de las frías manos que acariciaban su espalda por debajo de la chaqueta. Agarró algunos mechones de su pelo, todo lo fuerte que pudo, y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, necesitando más contacto. El chico sonrió, y separó levemente los labios para coger aire, mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de Bella. No estaba dispuesto a perder el contacto, después de todo lo que le había costado iniciarlo.

Un fuego desconocido para él estaba surgiendo en la parte baja de su estómago, deseaba a aquella mujer con toda su alma, y también con todo su cuerpo. Notó que estaba excitado, _demasiado _excitado. Se sonrojó al instante; no quería que Bella lo notase bajo ningún concepto, podría creer que era uno de esos hombres que pensaban todo el día en _lo mismo_. Decidió calmarse recitando todas las enfermedades víricas que recordaba, en orden alfabético. "_Eres estúpido, Edward Cullen_". Lo único que quería era que ella no bajase la vista, posiblemente se asustaría o lo miraría con cara de asco. O quizás lo entendería, por raro que pareciese, era la primera vez que él se besaba con alguien, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado. Con tanto pensamiento yendo y viniendo por su mente durante minutos, logró calmarse justo a tiempo, segundos antes de que Bella apartase el contacto de sus labios para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojarse rápidamente, bajando la mirada. Dando gracias al cielo, Edward comprobó que estaba todo en _orden_ por lo que rodeó de nuevo a Bella con sus brazos, acercándola de nuevo aunque no para besarla, sólo para abrazarla. Apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de la chica, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Estuvieron inmóviles y en silencio lo que podrían haber sido horas, sintiendo el golpeteo frenético del corazón del otro, que en ningún momento se calmó. Cada vez hacía más frío, ya que la madrugada se cernía sobre ellos, instándoles a abandonar aquel lugar de ensueño.

—Bella… —susurró—. Creo que será mejor que volvamos a casa, ¿no te parece?

La chica asintió desde su pecho, y poco a poco fue estirándose, sin dirigirle en ningún momento la mirada. Su nivel de vergüenza estaba por encima de lo que jamás hubiese sospechado. Besar a Edward había sido fácil, parecía que había nacido para hacerlo; pero hablar con él después, eso era algo de otro calibre. No sentía el frío, el calor al que había llegado su cuerpo lo mantenía a raya. Caminaron uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra, sólo sintiendo el roce de sus manos ocasionalmente. Ninguno sabía muy bien que decir, aquel acto había cambiado su relación por completo, a bien o a mal, ambos necesitaban pensar en consecuencias y soluciones en la soledad.

Llegaron con facilidad hasta su edificio, y torpemente se chocaron al intentar entrar en el ascensor, por lo que Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndole el paso. Bella entró avergonzada, mirando al suelo. Aquel viaje en ascensor fue el más tenso de su vida, con el pensamiento de saltar encima de él, quitarle la ropa y poseerlo allí mismo rondándole por la cabeza. "_Contrólate, ¿vale? Mañana empiezas a tomar la píldora, necesitas controlar las hormonas Isabella_" chillaba su mente.

Por su parte, Edward tamborileaba con la mano el ritmo de la cancioncilla que sonaba de fondo, odiándola con toda su alma. Necesitaba salir de aquel sitio antes de cometer alguna locura. Lanzó varias miradas asesinas a la puerta, pero no parecieron servir a que fuese un viaje más veloz. Cuando esta se abrió, los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Se miraron divertidos, aquella situación hubiese sido de lo más cómica si la hubieran vivido desde _fuera_. Cinco segundos después de haberse mirado, se arrepintieron. Sus cuerpos se estaban volviendo a acercar peligrosamente, Bella intentó dominarlo, pero sus manos, que agarraron el jersey del chico, tenían vida propia. Edward empujó a Bella hasta la pared de al lado de su puerta, donde la aprisionó para comenzar a fundirse de nuevo. Bajo el criterio de este, ese beso superó el nivel de pasión conocido por el ser humano. Su lengua trabajaba sin cesar, mientras Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos que lo hacían estremecer y querer más de ella.

Se estaba comportando como _un animal_, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ya le pediría perdón, siempre y cuando ella aceptara a mirarlo a la cara después de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pensó en estirar la mano, abrir la puerta de su casa y llevarla en brazos a su cama, pero había dos grandes inconvenientes: el principal Seth, y el otro era que no quería que todo eso fuese tan _rápido_. Quería disfrutar de Bella, de forma racionada, no quería que el primer beso y la primera vez que hiciesen el amor fuera el mismo día. No lo encontraba lógico por donde quiera que lo mirase. Gruñendo y medio asfixiado apartó suavemente la cabeza de Bella con sus manos. La chica lo miró, terriblemente sonrojada e incapaz de vocalizar la más simple palabra, aunque la entendía, él estaba igual. Depositó un beso en su respingona nariz, cubierta de adorables pecas, y otro en los labios.

—Bella… —susurró, en intento de llamar su atención. Dos esferas chocolate, con brillo propio, lo miraron expectantes—. Yo… Bueno, yo… —por algún motivo desconocido para él, era imposible que dijese dos palabras coherentes seguidas—. Es mejor… Dormir, ya sabes —farfulló, y vio como la chica sonreía tímidamente, agradeciendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para decir algo—. Descansa mi Bella —murmuró, antes de apartarse de ella para entrar en su casa.

Bella se dirigió a la suya dando tumbos, sin asimilar aún todo lo que había pasado. Zombi, fue hasta su cuarto, donde se tiró en la cama. Pasó unos segundos sin moverse, para después, sistemáticamente empezar a dar puñetazos y patadas en el aire, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

—Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío… —lloriqueó, mientras intentaba quitarse la ropa con manos temblorosas—. Joder, joder… ¡¡Joder!!_ —_gritó, necesitando desahogarse. Estaba tan alterada que no notó que alguien entraba en su cuarto.

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó la voz de su madre, mientras se acercaba a ella. Se veía que había decidido pasar la noche allí, para volver al día siguiente a Nueva Jersey con Esme—. ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? —parecía realmente preocupada por el comportamiento de Bella, que estaba empezando a ser enfermizo. Daba espasmos, murmurando tonterías, reía nerviosamente y a veces apretaba los puños con fuerza, sacudiendo sus brazos en el aire-. ISABELLA SWAN, ¡Préstame atención!

Bella logró reaccionar en ese momento. Miró a su madre, se pasó una mano por el cabello y después se rozó con los dedos los labios. Se sonrojó y Renée lo entendió inmediatamente.

—¡TE HA BESADO! —exclamó, contagiándose de su locura—. ¡Madre mía, Bella, te ha besado!

Ella no estaba preparada aún para hablar, por lo que levantó dos de sus dedos.

—¿DOS VECES? —asintió, y su madre empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Se acercó a su hija y la abrazó—. Ya ves Bella, tienes que hacernos caso, por lo menos de vez en cuando.

Bella, recobrando la compostura, puso los ojos en blanco a escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo fue? —quiso saber su progenitora, tumbándose en la cama junto a ella y mirándola emocionada.

—Increíble… —murmuró Bella, sonriendo como una tonta enamorada—. Simplemente _i-n-c-r-e-í-b-l-e_… Es decir, yo ya había besado a otros chicos… —se pasó de nuevo la mano por los labios—. Pero como _esto_, nada.

Su madre palmoteó, como una adolescente. A Bella le recordó vagamente a la reacción que hubiese tenido Alice. "_Mierda, ¿qué le digo a Alice? Seguro que chilla tanto que me dolerán los oídos durante semanas_"

—Cuéntamelo ¡todo! —inquirió su madre, acomodándose al lado de Bella.

Suspiró, y empezó desde el principio, sabiendo que aquella noche iba a ser _muy_ larga.

* * *

_Lo primero, he subido a mi perfil una foto de la vista que describo de Central Park, la fotografía la he cogido de Flickr, no me pertenece._

_Pues sí, ¡por fin! Espero que os haya gustado muuuchomuuucho ¡y más!_

_Me encanta los besos que he conseguido escribir (L) _

_Estoy con el ánimo por los suelos, no tengo ganas de estudiar. Menos que nunca me parece, y eso ya es raro:(_

_Decidme qué os ha parecido y esas cosillas, ¿no? _

_¡Un besito! __**laura**_


	13. Ocupada

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 13. **_**Ocupada**_

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Bella abrió los ojos y fue consciente del precioso día que se asomaba tímidamente tras las ranuras de sus persianas. Feliz como estaba, fue dando saltos para abrirlas, necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Vio que la vida transcurría como si nada hubiese pasado para los demás mortales enchaquetados que andaban despreocupadamente por las calles, maletín en mano. Sonrió, para ella _todo_ había cambiado. Giró la cabeza y cayó en la cuenta de que su madre ya no estaba metida en la cama; la noche anterior habían estado despiertas horas hablando de Edward. Una risa tonta se le escapó al recordar su nombre.

Bailoteó hasta el espejo, estaba segura de que las pocas horas de sueño le habrían sentado mal, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su cara radiante de felicidad, sin ojeras y con un brillo desconocido para ella en los ojos. Se peinó, se puso unos pantalones de pitillo negros que encontró en una silla y una camiseta blanca. En su nube llegó hasta la cocina, donde estaba Renée sentada, con un café por delante. Se dirigieron una silenciosa sonrisa, era divertido pensar que la madre estaba tan emocionada como la hija.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —quiso saber Renée.

—No, supongo que después llamaré a las chicas. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

—En cuanto venga Esme —suspiró su madre—. Estará desayunando con su nieto.

Bella asintió mientras pegaba pequeños sorbos al contenido de su humeante taza. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sabía que tenía que hablar con Edward, quería _verlo_, pero noestaba preparada, no aún, por eso cuando el timbre sonó se tensó y miró horrorizada a su madre. Esta le sonrió y se levantó inmediatamente.

—No te preocupes, ya voy yo —dijo, y se encaminó a la entrada. Al poco volvió con una sonriente Esme, que abrazó a Bella como si le fuese la vida en ello. El color de la piel de la tomó una tonalidad rojiza.

—Bu-buenos días, Esme —susurró avergonzada.

—Buenos días, mi amor —sus ojos brillaban excitados—. Entonces _ha pasado_.

Renée afirmó, dando pequeños saltos. Bella puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía cómo su madre podía ser tan infantil.

—Esme, un momento…—Bella cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho—. ¿Cómo que "_entonces ha pasado_"? ¿Edward no te ha contado nada?

Esme rió.

—Cariño, no hacía falta que dijese nada. No lo he visto tan nervioso en mi vida, se pasó la noche tocando el piano-contó, sonriendo sinceramente—. Al principio pensé que estaba deprimido, tuve miedo de que os hubieseis enfadado, pero cuando abrí la puerta del estudio y vi su sonrisa mientras escribía sobre una partitura supe _qué_ había ocurrido.

Bella sintió como se le encogía el corazón; una de las cosas que más amaba de Edward era su sentido musical y pensar que los besos que habían surgido entre ellos hubiesen despertado ese comportamiento en él la hacía sentirse plenamente feliz.

—Ahora sólo queda que seáis valientes-dijo su madre y Esme le dio la razón mediante un gesto con la cabeza—. Sois felices juntos, venga Bells, ve y habla con él.

"_Como si fuese tan sencillo… ¿Qué le digo? Eh, Eddie, estoy enamorada de ti. Si ya sé que sólo han sido unos besos, pero oye, estaría bien formar una familia, comprarnos un coche familiar y esas cosas, ¿no crees? Es más, ¿qué te parece si empezamos a tener descendencia ya? Por Dios Bella, estás enferma… Nota mental: Dejar de pensar._" Se movía nerviosamente por la cocina, pensando y farfullando incoherencias mientras sentía las nerviosas miradas de sus acompañantes.

—¡No! No puedo —gimió, volviéndose hacia ellas—. Necesito tiempo, unas horas al menos, sí. Estoy segura de que él también. No podemos empezar _algo_ así de pronto. ¡Sólo son besos!

En ese momento sonó el telefonillo electrónico, por lo que hecha un manojo de nervios corrió hasta él para descolgarlo.

—¿Sí?

_—¿Isabella Swan? —_preguntó una desconocida voz masculina.

—Sí, soy yo ¿quién es? —no pensaba abrirle la puerta principal a nadie desconocido, por lo que tenía que asegurarse bien.

_—Verá, soy el chófer, vengo a recogerla._

Bella enmudeció, ¿qué chófer? Jamás había pedido uno.

—Oiga, creo que se está confundiendo, yo no he solicitado los servicios de ningún coche.

_—Sí que lo ha hecho. Vengo en nombre de Alice Cullen, tengo que recogerla para llevarla a la sede de la revista Vogue. Vamos con un poco de retraso, así que si no le importa… —_el hombre parecía molesto.

Bella refunfuñó, _debía_ haber esperado esa situación, era la forma de actuar de su amiga. Suspiró resignada, aquel hombre no tenía la culpa de que Alice fuese tan perversa, por lo que no podría desahogarse con él, no era justo.

—Está bien, bajo en un segundo.

Volvió a la cocina, donde contó lo que ocurría. Su madre y Esme se mostraron encantadas con la idea de Alice, y a Bella se le revolvió el estómago. Estaba empezando a pensar que la única persona normal que conocía era _ella misma_. Cogió apresuradamente un abrigo y las llaves y acompañada por las otras dos mujeres fue al encuentro de aquel hombre. Vio que había un coche con los cristales tintados y que Rosalie estaba en la parte trasera, esperándola con la puerta abierta. Se despidió de ellas y corrió al encuentro de su amiga, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola Rose —dijo al darle un abrazo—. ¿A ti tampoco te ha avisado Alice?

La rubia rió, claramente divertida.

—Bells, lo sabía desde hace días. Alice no quería decírtelo por si te echabas atrás en el último momento-Bella bufó, odiaba que la conociesen tan bien—. Oye, estás muy guapa hoy, ¿qué te has hecho?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias Rosalie, no todas podemos estar espectaculares todos los días como tú. Supongo que con estarlo uno me debería conformar.

—Tonta Bella —suspiró su amiga—. Me refiero a que te ves radiante, no sé, es difícil de explicar.

Esta vez fue Bella la que sonrió, pero cómo no, estúpidamente.

—Sí, la verdad es que es difícil-murmuró, atrayendo una mirada curiosa por parte de Rose—. Después te lo explico.

Rosalie chilló.

—¡Cómo he sido tan estúpida! ¡La cena! —exclamó, pegándose con la mano en la frente—. ¿Pasó algo, verdad?

Bella se sonrojó, por lo que giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana del automóvil.

—Después Rose, después… —musitó, consiguiendo que la chica diese pequeños saltos de emoción en el asiento.

Llegaron al edificio, que se encontraba en la misma _Quinta Avenida_, y que no podía ser más ostentoso. La redacción de la revista ocupaba todo un bloque de por lo menos treinta pisos. Salieron precipitadamente del coche y se encontraron a Alice en la recepción que miraba para todos lados distraídamente.

—¡Alice! —dijeron a la vez. La pequeña Cullen las miró y sonrió abiertamente mientras corría para abrazarlas.

—Vamos, tenemos _mucha _prisa-voceó, metiéndolas a empujones en un ascensor—. Primero vamos a estilismo, a ver qué pueden hacer con vosotras. Aunque he de admitir que estáis guapísimas hoy, sobre todo tú Bella ¿has dormido con alguna mascarilla especial?

Bella estaba empezando a sentirse halagada, si todo el mundo le decía lo mismo sería porque eran _sinceros_.

—Sí, con la mascarilla "_Edward el Pepino" —_bromeó Rose, mostrando a todos su sentido creativo. Alice estalló en carcajadas y Bella se limitó a enrojecerse ya que todos los que estaban en el ascensor la miraban con interés.

—¡Pensé que no sacaríais nunca el temita! —gritó Alice, sin dejar de reír.

—Alice, llevamos un minuto juntas, no hemos tenido tiempo ni de quitarnos los abrigos —rió Bella—. Y no pienso contar nada-le lanzaron miradas de cachorrito abandonado—. Aún no.

Y sonrió al ver las caras de decepción, sabía que se estaban muriendo de curiosidad. En realidad, ella y el resto de los presentes. Al pensar eso, volvió a sonrojarse.

—Vamos cuéntalo —dijo de pronto una mujer de avanzada edad—. Alice lleva toda la mañana dándonos la tabarra con el _temita_.

Rosalie y Bella la miraron asombradas, ¿cómo es capaz alguien de meterse en la conversación de personas a las que no conoce de nada? No pudieron aguantar más y estallaron en carcajadas.

—Stephenie, te he dicho que cuando lo sepa te lo contaré —susurró Alice a la señora, que rechistó mientras se removía inconforme. Por fortuna llegaron a la planta décima, y dejaron atrás a todos aquellos _cotillas_. Bella estaba más sorprendida a cada paso que daba, todo le parecía magnífico, decorar aquello debía haber costado millones.

Alice las dirigió despreocupadamente a una sala llena de tocadores, donde unas mujeres jóvenes las estaban esperando, con sonrisas en los labios.

—Vamos, ¡a sentarse!-mandó Alice, señalando dos sillas que estaban justo delante de los espejos y obedecieron sin quejas, aquello iba a ser divertido—. Chicas, ¡organización! A ver, a Rose la quiero desinhibida, glamurosa, con el pelo muy esponjoso, que nos permita variar de peinado fácilmente. El maquillaje debe centrarse sobre todo en los ojos, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero, _alargadle_ la mirada —iba diciendo, mientras toqueteaba todo.

Dos chicas se pusieron manos a la obra, una ocupándose del cabello y otra maquillando como si le fuese la vida en ello. Alice se volvió, dirigiendo una sonrisa malvada a Bella; cómicamente dio dos chasquidos con los dedos y aparecieron una mujer y un hombre al segundo.

—Heidi, Marco —dijo con emoción en su voz—. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer con _ella_.

Bella se atemorizó, ¿por qué no le daba indicaciones más claras, para que así pudiese saber por dónde iría el estilo de su "transformación"?, con Rosalie había sido más explícita. Frunció el ceño, mirando a la pequeña duende que no dejaba de chillar órdenes.

—Bella… —dijo al rato, cuando consiguió calmarse, aunque no por ella misma, ya que tenía una tila en la mano—. Lo tuyo va a ser una _sorpresa_. Te va a encantar, estoy segura —sonrió convencida, mientras Bella se limitaba a temblar. Las sorpresas de Alice _jamás_ eran normales.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar al final lo que pasó anoche o no? —preguntó Rosalie. Alice corrió a por una silla y se sentó entre las dos, con los puños apretados por la emoción.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Bella, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Hizo un resumen de la cena, de cómo se lo habían pasado en general, del encuentro con Angela y Ben y de los helados. Ellas escuchaban atentas, al igual que las profesionales que trabajaban arduamente en dejarlas perfectas, lo que intimidó a Bella.

—Entonces me dijo que "_su autocontrol flaqueaba_" —todos chillaron, incluso notó como le tiraban del pelo en exceso, posiblemente en un acto inconsciente por la emoción contenida—. Y le dije "_Cullen, nadie le ha pedido a tu estúpido auto… —_un grito proveniente de la mujer que estaba maquillando a Rose la desconcertó.

—¿¿Has dicho Cullen?? —inquirió, con los ojos desorbitados. Bella asintió, confusa—. ¿Cullen el pediatra?-volvió a asentir, le estaba asustando el comportamiento de aquella mujer—. Dios mío… Has tenido una cita con… ¡el Dios de los _tíos buenos_!

Alice y Rose estallaron en risas, mientras que Bella se limitó a mirarla, molesta.

—Sí, veo que conoces a mi hermano —comentó Alice—. ¿Se puede saber de qué?

La joven parecía avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar.

—Bueno, es que mi sobrino está ingresado en el hospital y él es su médico —explicó, mientras aplicaba colorete a la cara de Rosalie—. Madre mía, os aseguro que voy cada día sólo para verlo… —Bella gruñó, y la maquilladora le dirigió una mirada de disculpa—. Está demasiado bueno cariño, lo siento. De todas formas, yo estoy comprometida ya, no te preocupes. Sigue con tu historia antes de que la señorita Cullen me saque los ojos por interrumpir.

—Está bien —rió Bella, más calmada—. Pues después de decirle que no quería que se controlase se acercó y me besó —una nueva ronda de gritos y tirones de pelo llegó, pero no se quejó, a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada—. Fue perfecto chicas, jamás he sentido algo así —todas suspiraron, incluso su peluquero, Marco, que parecía _algo_ gay—. Después andamos hasta nuestra casa, sin decir nada, la tensión era increíble. Nos montamos en el ascensor y por poco nos tiramos encima, pero logramos contenernos. Sin embargo cuando salimos, volvimos a besarnos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Alice tapándose con sus pequeñas manos la boca. Sus ojos brillaban del entusiasmo, estaba a punto de llorar—. Bella cásate con él, por favor.

Todos rieron alegremente, aquella sesión de cotilleos les había sentado a todos bien.

—Bueno, Bells está lista ya para su primera tanda de fotos —dijo Alice al rato, y cogiéndola del brazo la levantó y la arrastró hasta una especie de probador—. Entra ahí y ponte esto rápidamente.

Resignada, cogió lo que le tendía su amiga y se lo puso velozmente. Era un vestido de encaje gris que no le parecía para nada bonito, pero claro, ella no era la directora de _Vogue_, por lo que no tenía más remedio que callarse.

Durante una hora estuvieron haciéndole fotos con aquel conjunto, pidiéndole que saltase para que le diese movimiento a su melena. Cuando el fotógrafo se dio cuenta de que aquello no funcionaba, pidió un ventilador y todo salió a las mil maravillas. "_Ya podría habérsele ocurrido antes…_"pensaba Bella, intentando poner la cara que le pedían. Odiaba que le hiciesen fotos, había nacido para hacerlas, no para salir en ellas.

Al rato, el hombre pareció estar satisfecho, porque la despidió con un gesto y se fue a un ordenador que había en el estudio a pasar las fotografías de su cámara mientras Alice entraba para cambiarle de ropa una vez más. Esta vez le puso un vestido de colores llamativos, que acompañó con un sombrero y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color.

—Siéntate contra esa pared —le pidió otro fotógrafo, que parecía más amable. Terminaron pronto, para el alivio de la chica, que ingenuamente pensaba que ya había acabado. Sin embargo, cuando vio a su amiga corriendo de nuevo hacia ella supuso que aún le quedaba _mucho_ sufrimiento.

—Te voy a enseñar tu sorpresa —le sonrió, cogiéndola por la mano. Bella la siguió curiosa hasta una puerta que estaba cerrada—. Ya es hora de que la gente se entere de los talentos de Isabella Swan —dijo misteriosamente mientras la abría. Bella se quedó boquiabierta, aquello era demasiado _guay_, como diría Seth. La sala tenía una gran chimenea, que estaba llena de discos de vinilo y CDs. A un lado había un sillón blanco y a otro un amplificador con varias guitarras; la que más le gustó fue una acústica blanca, era simplemente _perfecta_. Siempre había querido ganarse la vida cantando y tocando la guitarra, pero era demasiado tímida como para ello, se había convertido en un placer del que disfrutaba en solitario. Y ahora Alice quería sacarla con esa faceta en su revista. La miró y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, aquello era más de lo que se esperaba.

—¿Entonces lo hacemos? —preguntó, desde su hombro.

—Por supuesto Alice —sonrió, emocionada. Su amiga pegó un bote de felicidad y cerrando la puerta corrió a vestirla ella misma. Volvió el suplicio de las fotos, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba feliz. Seguramente en la entrevista le preguntasen sobre por qué no cantaba y tendría que dar explicaciones, pero ahora no le importaba.

Le cambiaron el peinado y la ropa varias veces más para hacerle diferentes capturas, algunas de ellas incluso con la guitarra. Discutió con su amiga cuando en una de las ocasiones le obligó a ponerse lo que parecía un bañador y a hacerse fotos de espaldas con él, pero se animó cuando continuaron la sesión en una terraza, entre las plantas que por allí había.

—Estoy muerta… —comentó para sí misma, dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala de maquillaje, mientras esperaba a la mujer que le haría las preguntas para la entrevista.

—Siento retrasarme, estaba con tu compañera y no me he dado cuenta de la hora —se disculpó una voz, al lado suya. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con una chica de rasgos indios que tendría su edad, bastante guapa—. Me llamo Leah, eres Isabella, ¿no? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una grabadora en sus piernas mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso.

—Mejor dime Bella.

—Está bien, Bella —sonrió, mirándola—. Sabes por qué estamos aquí, así que vamos al grano, ¿qué crees tú que tiene tu vida que la hace tan especial?

Bella rió, aquella era la pregunta que menos se esperaba.

—¿Sinceramente? Mi vida _no_ es especial. Y si lo fuese, únicamente sería por mis amigos —contestó sonriendo. Aquella muchacha le gustaba, hacía preguntas interesantes y comprometidas, para nada aburridas. Estuvieron hablando lo que a Bella le parecieron horas, aunque no le cansaba conversar con ella, incluso rieron como niñas cuando salió el tema _novios_. Se lo estaban pasando tan bien que había olvidado completamente que todo aquello saldría en unos días en la revista.

—Bueno Bella, para poner punto y final, hablemos de música.

—Está bien, aunque ese tema nos puede llevar mucho más tiempo del que imaginas —rió, acariciando la guitarra que tenía a un lado—. Para mí, la música da color al mundo. Podría pasarme horas hablándote de grupos, es simplemente uno de mis _hobbies _más desarrollados.

—Me han comentado que tocas y cantas muy bien, ¿cómo es que no te conocemos? —dijo, sonriente.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy buena-comentó ella, modesta—. Sinceramente, soy tan tímida que jamás cantaría delante de un público. Creo que sólo la gente que ha vivido conmigo me ha escuchado cantar y tocar. Muchas veces me han dicho que desaprovecho una oportunidad única, pero tampoco es que me haga falta para ganarme la vida, me va bien siendo creativa.

—Si te digo la verdad, me encantaría escucharte —suspiró Leah. Miró la guitarra y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa a Bella—. Haré como si no estuviese aquí, lo juro.

Bella rió, le daba un poco de vergüenza pero sabía que podía ser peor, por lo que agarró con fuerza la guitarra y empezó a probar las cuerdas para saber si estaban afinadas. Carraspeó y tocó los primeros acordes de _Cigarettes_ de _Russian Red_. Mientras cantaba intentó no mirar a Leah, consciente de que si lo hacía perdería el hilo de la canción, se sonrojaría y quedaría fatal. Cuando acabó, levantó la vista de las cuerdas de la guitarra y se fijó en que Leah tenía la boca levemente abierta y no se inmutaba. Soltó una risa nerviosa, que consiguió que su acompañante diese un respingo, tomando consciencia por fin.

—¡¡Bella!! ¡Es genial! —gritó mientras aplaudía, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y riese nerviosamente.

—No es nada… —susurró avergonzada.

—¿Cómo que no es… —Rosalie y Alice acababan de entrar, curiosas, e hicieron que Leah callase su pregunta de golpe.

—Bella, ¿estabas cantando? —quiso saber Rosalie, con una mirada divertida.

—¡Sí! —chilló Leah—. ¿Por qué no la obligáis a presentarse en la puerta de una discográfica?

Las tres amigas rieron.

—Porque dejaría de hablarnos —respondió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Venga chicas, os invito a cenar, sé que ha sido un día difícil.

—¿Cenar? —preguntó atónita Bella.

—Bells, son las ocho y media de la noche.

Realmente no era consciente de la hora, había pasado en el estudio todo el día, sin comer apenas nada, sólo lo que le daba Alice de vez en cuando para que no desfalleciese.

—Salgamos de aquí —farfulló Bella, levantándose rápidamente. Leah se excusó diciendo que tenía trabajo aún, por lo que no podría acompañarlas.

Caminaron por la concurrida _Quinta Avenida_, felices de encontrarse al aire libre de nuevo. Vieron un restaurante japonés en una esquina y no dudaron en entrar, hambrientas.

—De novia, Bella, ¡me han vestido de novia! —contaba emocionada Rosalie, mientras se llevaba un rollito de sushi a la boca—. Estoy deseando que se publique… Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, Alice.

Esta estaba encantada, había logrado unir sus mejores amigas y su trabajo, además, _sabía_ que aquel número de _Vogue_ daría mucho que hablar. Siguieron cotilleando, con cansancio pero felices. A las once Bella decidió que era hora de marcharse a casa para poder dormir _bien_, aunque fuese por un día. La acompañaron hasta el portal de su casa, ya que estaba a escasos metros de donde habían cenado. Exhausta entró en su vivienda y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la ducha, necesitando el tacto del agua caliente por su piel. Una vez con el pijama puesto y tumbada en su cómoda cama tardó menos de diez minutos en quedarse dormida.

El día siguiente amaneció lluvioso, desagradable. Gruñendo, Bella despertó con un mal presentimiento. Estaba asombrada, aquellas cosas de suposiciones y aciertos en cuanto al futuro entraban dentro de lo que solo Alice _era _capaz de hacer. Intentando olvidar su malestar general fue al cuarto donde Seth debía estar durmiendo, pero no lo encontró ni ahí ni en ningún lugar de la casa. Se asustó pensando que quizás el niño podía haber salido, pero después cayó en la cuenta de que Seth jamás se alejaría de un lugar _seguro_ para ir a la calle. Seguramente Edward no lo habría dejado aquella mañana; le extrañaba esto último, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Después de desayunar decidió llamar a su casa, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba todo en orden. Le daba vergüenza enfrentarse a él, por lo que suspiró aliviada cuando nadie abrió.

Pasó el resto de la mañana aburrida, se había acostumbrado a la constante presencia de sus amigos y ahora no sabía qué hacer sola. Pensó en ir a buscar a Edward a la hora del almuerzo, hacer como que pasaba por allí e invitarlo a pasar un poco de tiempo con ella. Sonriendo y satisfecha por su plan se vistió con unos simples vaqueros, una camiseta con tachuelas y un _blazer_ por encima. Contenta con su imagen empezó a meter los elementos indispensables en su vida cotidiana en el bolso: _clínex_, el _iPod_, un bolígrafo, las llaves, un paquete de chicles, la cámara digital, un _lip gross_, el móvil… "_Un momento… ¿Y mi móvil?_"

Lo buscó por toda la casa, pero sin resultado. Bufando, molesta, cogió su _Blackberry_, que usaba únicamente para el trabajo, por si tenía que llamar a alguien urgentemente. Salió precipitadamente de su casa, ya que se le había hecho tarde si quería "tropezar" con Edward. Estaba andando, a unos metros del hospital cuando la _Blackberry _empezó a sonar. Sorprendida descolgó.

—¿Sí? —dijo mientras continuaba con su _misión_.

_—Bella, menos mal que contacto contigo-_suspiraba Angela, desde el otro lado de la línea—. _Tenemos el cliente más gordo de la historia, ahora mismo está reunido con el Señor Uley. Quiere conocerte… ¿Te importaría acercarte a la oficina ahora mismo?_

Bella gimió, odiaba que le cambiasen los planes en el último minuto. Mejor dicho, odiaba la idea de _no ver_ a Edward.

—Sí Ang, estoy cerca, llegaré en unos minutos… —colgó violentamente, enfadada con su mala suerte.

Echando un último vistazo al hospital, que estaba al final de la calle, cambió la dirección de sus pasos mientras maldecía en voz baja. Para colmo había empezado a llover de nuevo y no llevaba paraguas.

Corrió hasta su edificio, que gracias a Dios estaba relativamente cerca y llegó en cuestión de minutos hasta el despacho de Angela sin estar demasiado mojada, por lo que se felicitó a sí misma.

—Bueno, dispara —le dijo, mientras se sentaba en la silla de delante de su escritorio—. ¿Quién es el pez gordo?

Angela se quitó las gafas para masajearse las sienes, parecía estresada.

—No te lo vas a creer —suspiró al rato, recostándose en su asiento—. Tenemos entre manos la realización de un tráiler de la última película de _Disney_.

Bella gritó, aquello era _increíble_.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—No, Bells, la broma viene _ahora_. Quieren que sea para dentro de ¡semanas! Están locos, ¿cómo quieren que hagamos ese trabajo, con lo importante que es la firma en _semanas_?

—Vaya, sí que están locos… —murmuró Bella para sí misma. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Angela—. Pero a mí me encantaban las películas de _Disney_ cuando pequeña —suspiró y su amiga asintió—. _Quiero _hacerlo. A ver, no es tan difícil, hemos hecho tráilers de otras películas; con más tiempo, sí, pero ahí están.

—Tú también estás loca… —contestó Angela, divertida—. La verdad es que si lo hacemos va a ser un _plus_ en nuestro currículum, ¿lo sabes, no?

Bella asintió, sabía que si salía bien podía convertirse en una de las más jóvenes en aquel sector. Justo en ese momento su jefe entró, seguido de un atractivo hombre de unos treinta años.

—Señorita Swan, ¿podría acompañarnos? —ella asintió y se levantó rápidamente, siguiéndolos por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el despacho del señor Uley—. Tomen asiento —dijo cuando llegaron. Bella obedeció automáticamente, al igual que aquel hombre, que supuso que sería el representante de _Disney_. _"Si hubiera sabido esto cuando tenía diez años…_"pensaba, nerviosa.

—Me han dicho que se llama Isabella Swan —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa—. Yo soy James, y como ya sabrá vengo en nombre de los estudios de animación _Disney_. Resulta que hemos tenido problemas con la agencia con la que trabajábamos hasta ahora, por lo que decidimos contratar a otra. Pensamos en miles, pero la que más sobresalía era esta. Apoyamos el trabajo hecho por jóvenes emprendedores y _Icanteachyouhowdoit_ es la mejor representación de esto. He estado paseando por cada uno de los pisos y sólo he visto caras de no más de treinta años, pero sin ninguna duda pertenecientes a personas experimentadas. Tanto mi empresa como yo estamos de acuerdo en contratar los servicios que nos ofrecen, estamos seguros de que no nos arrepentiremos.

El discurso acabó y Bella sonreía abiertamente. Aquella era una gran oportunidad, _su _oportunidad.

—Somos una empresa joven, pero eso no quiere decir poco competente. Manejamos las últimas tecnologías y estoy segura de que tanto mis compañeros como yo trabajaremos de la forma más eficaz. Es un honor que hayan decidido dirigirse a nosotros, es algo que aún no cabe en mi cabeza, pero si nos da la oportunidad no le defraudaremos.

James asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—He traído una copia de la película. Se estrena a finales de Diciembre, por lo que el trabajo deberá ser rápido. La idea está clara y queremos que trabajen sobre ella, no creo que surja ningún inconveniente. Sé que van a estar saturados, pero cuando vean la recompensa económica olvidarán todo el estrés.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —rió Bella, a la cual jamás le había importado el dinero—. No voy a trabajar en este proyecto por el dinero, lo hago porque al igual que todo el mundo he sido niña y he llorado con películas _Disney_-argumentó, mientras los hombres sonreían.

Pasó la tarde viendo el _film_ junto a todo su equipo y James, que iba diciendo las partes que querían que saliesen sí o sí. Bella casi se olvidó de que estaba trabajando y no en el cine, se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en Seth, y en lo que le gustaría ver aquella película. Suspiró ante la imagen de ella en la sala de cine, con Edward a un lado y el pequeño a otro. Trabajó durante horas sin dejar de sonreír como una adolescente enamorada, aquel proyecto le había entusiasmado.

A las diez abandonó el edificio, sintiéndose cansada. Consciente de que no iba a tener ganas cocinar después del día tan largo que había tenido se paró en un puesto ambulante de _hot dogs_, todo un tópico neoyorquino. Le encantaba pasear por las calles de noche, era el momento en el que la gente salía, dejando atrás el pesado día para concentrarse en tener unas horas de diversión. Vio las caras de felicidad de todos los que se cruzaban con ella; siempre había sentido la necesidad de observar, de sentirse atraída por cada detalle que percibía y por esto mismo no concebía su día a día sin una cámara fotográfica en el bolso. Sonrió al encontrarse con un grupo de personas de su edad leyendo _su _cartel publicitario, el de _Funclub NY_ y haciendo comentarios sobre él. Se acordó de que a Emmett le había pasado lo mismo y decidió dar más publicidad; además, aquello podría ser divertido.

—Hola chicos —saludó, intentando olvidar toda su timidez—. Os veo interesados en el _pub_, ¿no? —la miraron extrañados, por lo que soltó una risita—. Yo he hecho _ese_ cartel. El sitio es propiedad de unos de mis mejores amigos.

Pareció surtir efecto, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la casualidad de haberse encontrado con la propia creadora.

—Va a estar genial, he ayudado bastante y sé de qué va el tema —comentó, ya que parecía que ninguno quería hablar—. Os aconsejo que vayáis a la inauguración, no os arrepentiréis —dijo alejándose, dejándolos todavía con la boca abierta. Rió divertida durante el resto del camino hasta su hogar, había sido el acto más sociable de su vida y se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Llegó a su casa y al entrar pisó algo, por lo que miró al suelo, extrañada. Allí se encontró con un sobre amarillento, el cual recogió mientras cerraba la puerta. Con una desconocida letra pulcra y estilizada estipulaba que iba dirigido a Bella, la cual no salía de su asombro. Soltó precipitadamente su bolso y se deshizo del abrigo; después se sentó en su sillón favorito, dispuesta a resolver aquel misterio.

_Hola Bella._

_Ante todo, lo siento._

_Siento haber causado tu estado actual. No quiero que te escondas, si no quieres hablar sólo tienes que decírmelo y lo aceptaré. Me preocupa que no quieras saber nada más de mí, es frustrante._

_Pensaba que el otro día sentiste lo mismo que yo, que fuiste feliz con el hecho de pasar unas horas en mi compañía, pero sin embargo te has pasado dos días esquivándome; realmente Bella, no lo entiendo. Está bien que no quieras decir nada si no te sientes capaz de expresar tus sentimientos aún, pero de ahí a que no me cojas el teléfono (ni el móvil, ni el fijo), ni contestes mis mensajes, ni me abras la puerta…_

_Si hice algo mal necesito saberlo, no puedo comerme la cabeza de esta forma, Bella. No sé por qué pero me duele demasiado que hagas esto. _

_Al principio pensé en dejarlo pasar, pero tenía que desahogarme. Simplemente intentaba hablar contigo, pero como no he podido tuve que recurrir a esto. Sí, muy del estilo Edward dirás, pero créeme, necesitaba saber que al menos me leías._

_Puedo llegar a entender que te arrepientas, quizás pienses que te dejaste llevar y ahora no estás segura o simplemente te sientes avergonzada. Si es así, siento estropear las cosas, lo último que quiero en el mundo es separarme de ti. _

_Sabes que jamás te juzgaré por nada, al escribirte esto lo único que quiero decir es que necesito mirarte y hablar, no que te escondas y me ignores. Me está destrozando por dentro._

_Por favor, ven a verme cuando estés preparada, te estaré esperando._

_Edward._

Bella terminó de leer, inconscientemente se había llevado la mano a la boca y tenía el corazón encogido. Se levantó e inmediatamente se puso a buscar de nuevo su _maldito _móvil. Mientras tanto se fijó en que había mensajes en el contestador y le dio a reproducir. La señorita de información consiguió que Bella soltase un gemido cuando dijo que tenía dos.

_—Hola Bella, no habrás escuchado el teléfono… Eh… Bueno, ¿qué te parecería salir a tomar un café y así hablamos? Llámame cuando lo escuches, hasta luego_ —decía Edward en el primero, de forma nerviosa e insegura.

_—Soy yo otra vez. Necesito que hablemos, da señales de vida, por favor —_parecía descompuesto, sin vida al pronunciar las palabras.

Sobre el microondas, en la cocina, se encontraba su teléfono móvil. Alargó el brazo para cogerlo y confirmar lo que había leído: tenía llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Edward.

Le dolía que este pensase que no quería saber nada más de él, ya que bajo su punto de vista, lo que habían vivido juntos había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida. Sólo Isabella Swan tenía la mala suerte de pasarse "_los días después_" incomunicada, olvidando el móvil en casa y sin pisar esta en días, yendo únicamente a dormir. Obviamente él habría ido a su casa el primer día por la mañana a una hora en la que Bella ya no estaba. "_No es normal no estar en tu casa a las once de la mañana el día después de una cita_" era incapaz de tranquilizarse, se movía de un sitio a otro, necesitando el consejo de alguien.

Pensó en cómo estaría ella si la situación fuese al revés, si se hubiese pasado cuarenta y ocho buscando a Edward para aclarar las cosas y este por su parte no diese señales de vida. Y entonces supo lo que _tenía _que hacer. _No_ estaba dispuesta a permitir que Edward se pasara una noche más noche en vela, sufriendo por una estúpida confusión. Con el móvil en mano salió de su casa rápidamente y llamó a la del vecino.

Iba a solucionar _aquella tontería _fuera como fuese.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no es muy relevante, pero son cosas que tenían que pasar, para seguir contando la historia (¡y no pienso decir nada más!)_

_*Lo primero, sé que muchas odiáis a Russian Red, y que muchas otras desconocéis de su existencia. Bueno, soy de esas personas a las que, sí, les gusta :( Me parece que tiene una voz muy bonita y que las canciones son (L) para cuando estas algo depre. ¡Vamos a darle una oportunidad! __**Dejo el video de la canción**__, que aunque es muy famosa seguro que hay alguna despistada que no la ha escuchado jamás. _

_*Bueno, empecé el capítulo con la idea de que Bella tocase "algo", así a capela. Y de ahí saqué la idea de las fotos a lo musical, como las que tiene Lourdes (la chica que canta en Russian Red). Me parecen muy chulas, por lo menos a mí, que adoro la fotografía y soy aficionada. Voy a __**subir a mi perfil también algunas de las fotos que saldrán en la revista**__:) _

_*Después, hacer referencia a lo de la __**mascarilla de Edward el pepino**__… No sé si lo sabréis pero en España hay gente que llaman 'pepinos' a los chicos que están buenos, y como las mascarillas van acompañadas de pepinos para los ojos, pues me hizo gracia:( Qué pasa, estoy de exámenes, ¡mi cabeza no da para más!_

_-- -* __**Y lo último y más **__**interactivo**__** (esto está siendo esto más largo que el capítulo en sí jajajaja) Veréis, como sabéis se acerca la noche de la **__**inauguración del pub de Emmett**__**! Pues he pensado en que podríais participar, diciéndome canciones que entren dentro del estilo del sitio (indie, britishpop, poprock… tengo una escena preparada con Starlight de Muse muy chula, ya veréis) que os gusten y si tenéis pensado algunas situaciones con ellas, para ver si las puedo incluir. Yo tengo por lo menos veinte ya, va a ser como una película de "High School Musical" me parece jajajaja. Pero quería vuestra participación, así que ¡adelante! Os iré comentando qué me parecen vuestras elecciones y si las incluyo:)**_

_Pues, c´est fini! Un besito a toooooooooooodas, __**laura.**_


	14. En la palma de tu mano

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14. **_**En la palma de tu mano**_

Edward se había pasado el día pensando, dándole vueltas a todo.

Creía conocer a Bella. Sabía que era tímida, pero no pensó jamás que se escondería de él después de lo ocurrido. Sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba arrepentida. Sintió un repentino dolor de estómago cuando esto último pasó por su mente.

Llevaba horas tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo mientras se acariciaba el pelo en un intento de conseguir la calma y la paz espiritual que necesitaba. No sabía muy bien por qué se sentía tan angustiado; todo su cuerpo era sacudido por una desagradable sensación que no desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos.

Estaba siendo un idiota… _Él_ no era _nada_ para Bella. La chica aquella noche se estaría divirtiendo besando al primero que tenía por delante, como hacían todas las jóvenes de su edad. Pero él no era así; no quería besar y tirar, o por lo menos no a Bella.

Miró el despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche: eran las once y media de la noche. Suspiró. Aquella iba a volver a ser una noche _muy_ larga.

—¿Edward? —susurró una voz demasiado conocida para él. Se incorporó y vio a una nerviosa Bella en el umbral de la puerta. La miró boquiabierto; no era _normal_ pasar de no querer saber nada de él a venir a verlo a su propia habitación.

La chica se acercó y se tumbó a su lado, mirando hacia arriba como había estado haciendo él escasos segundos atrás. Edward simplemente no podía salir de su asombro.

—Creo que te debo una explicación… —volvió a hablar ella, mientras le tendía el móvil al confuso joven, que lo cogió dubitativo—. Míralo —insistió, y Edward le hizo caso. Tocó una tecla cualquiera para que la pantalla se iluminase y vio que aún no había leído los mensajes que le había mandado en los últimos días—. Se me había perdido… Edward, yo _jamás_ te ignoraría.

Giró la cabeza para mirarla, con las cejas alzadas. Lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó y aquellos ojos chocolate consiguieron que las dudas, el enfado y la frustración se fuesen, dejando solo felicidad.

—Ayer vinieron a recogerme muy temprano los de la revista _Vogue_ —contó, volviendo a posar la mirada en horizonte, esta vez en la lámpara de Edward—. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. Alice no quería que me enterase para que no me negara. Estuve allí todo el día, fue agotador. Millones de fotografías y preguntas… Imagínate mi nivel de felicidad —bromeó y vio como Edward sonreía levemente. En un acto de valentía le cogió la mano, necesitaba sentirse reconfortada y eso sólo lo conseguía _tocándolo_.

—Debe de haber sido horrible… —musitó él, sonrojado. Bella rió suavemente.

—No te haces a la idea… Me hicieron cantar y todo, di el espectáculo completo —No sabía cómo abordar el tema; lo último que quería era avergonzar a Edward más de lo que ya estaba—. Sobre las once llegué a casa y me dormí. Hoy pensaba ir a verte al hospital para comer juntos, pero me llamaron del trabajo y tuve que ir con urgencia. Me he pasado toda la tarde allí, trabajando en un tráiler. Llegué a casa hará una media hora, y fue cuando vi la carta…

Edward se tensó a su lado, apartando la mirada rápidamente y mordiéndose el labio. Bella notó como su corazón se aceleraba, aquella imagen de su perfil era demasiado atractiva, podría causarle hasta un desmayo.

—No entendía nada, yo… yo no pasaría de ti, Edward —le susurró, apretándole más la mano—. Soy así de inoportuna: pierdo el móvil y no estoy en casa cuando llamas… Parece que todo lo malo me pasa a la vez. No podía dejar que pensases _esas cosas _que escribiste, por lo que decidí venir a verte. Llamé un par de veces pero no abrías; no quería ni despertar a Seth ni dejarte toda la noche con tu dilema, por lo que usé las llaves que me dejaste. Espero que no te importe…

Edward la miró como nunca, taladrándola con sus profundos ojos verdes, haciéndola sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, la más enamorada… _"Un momento, Bella, ¿¿enamorada??"_

—Gracias… —murmuró él. Tenía la voz ronca y las esmeraldas empezaban a humedecerse—. Y-yo… He sido un idiota…

—Edward, basta —dijo inmediatamente Bella—. Ha sido un malentendido. Mira, para entender la situación he pensado ¿_qué-hubiese-hecho-yo-si-estuviese-en-su-lugar_? Y la respuesta es... —se incorporó levemente, para poder contemplar mejor aquella droga que eran sus ojos— …que me _habría vuelto loca_. Por eso no tienes que dar explicaciones, entiendo a la perfección tu comportamiento.

Edward rió, algo más animado.

—Un perfecto _acosador_, eso es lo que soy… Ya te lo dije cuando te encontré en _Starbucks_, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Primero lo de encontrarte ahí, después te mudas al mismo edificio y por último te pasas dos días persiguiéndome. Deberías pedirle cita a Jasper, ayuda a superar este tipo de patologías, te lo aseguro.

—Te estás pasando Swan… —masculló él, y en un rápido movimiento la atrajo más a su cuerpo, abrazándola—. ¿Sabes?, a mí me da que no te molesta mucho que te acosen…

La chica se rió mientras lo rodeaba con sus delgados brazos.

—Ay _Eddie_, si todos los acosadores fuesen tan _monos_ como tú, no me importaría —dijo entre risas—. Ayer, mientras nos preparaban para la sesión de fotos, Rose y Alice me preguntaron qué tal la cena y eso. Pues bien, mencioné tu apellido y una de las maquilladoras pegó un chillido diciendo que iba al hospital sólo a verte.

—Qué miedo… —susurró él, conteniendo la risa—. ¿Y no te pusiste celosa, Bella?

Esta elevó la cabeza sólo para que le viese poner los ojos en blanco.

—Más quisieras, Cullen —dijo mientras escuchaba aquella melodiosa risa que tanto le gustaba—. No quiero que nos enfademos nunca —susurró de pronto, consiguiendo callar a su amigo.

—Ni yo —respondió él—. Verás Bella… Jamás he estado con nadie, y c-con eso no qu-quiero decir que estemos juntos ni nada —farfulló, más nervioso que nunca—. Lo que intento decir es que no sé cómo actuar después de lo que pasó aquella noche —Bella se tensó inmediatamente y él lo notó—. No, no me arrepiento para nada, me refiero a que yo… Bueno, a que yo no había besado a una chica antes.

Bella se incorporó de un golpe, sentándose para mirar fijamente a Edward.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Pues eso… —Se sentó delante de ella y Bella notó su incomodidad.

—Es imposible… Es decir, es posible, pero sólo hay una explicación —Edward le levantó una ceja, en señal de que estaba esperando sus argumentos. Bella se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, pues que seas tú el que no haya querido besar a nadie.

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras la arrastraba para que se tumbara de nuevo, esta vez sobre su pecho.

—Lo gracioso de todo es que tienes razón —comentó, acariciándole el cabello a la chica—. No sé Bella, ni estaba preparado ni conocía a nadie que mereciese la pena. Quizás si hubiese _buscado_ habría terminado encontrando a alguien con quien me sintiese cómodo, pero no es justo. Es decir, cuando tienes una relación intentas dar tu mejor _yo_, y en esos momentos no me sentía el _mejor_ Edward del mundo, ¿sabes?

El silencio llegó tras sus palabras. Bella estaba confundida, si Edward había tenido su primer beso con _ella_ era porque realmente significaba algo en su vida, porque no solo era una vieja amiga con la que se había reencontrado… Quizás sus sentimientos iban más allá.

El corazón de Bella brincaba a un ritmo acelerado; todos sus sentidos estaban entumecidos por el eco que provocaban sus latidos en el interior de su cuerpo. Dejó que la fragancia de Edward la envolviese, no quería salir de su nube de felicidad _nunca_. Simplemente era como un sueño; estar con él, notar su respiración entrecortada, poder olerlo, sentirlo bajo ella, tener contacto con su piel… Se sentía capaz hasta de escribir canciones en ese momento; osiblemente un disco, o varios. Quién sabe, unas horas más con él y quizás publicase un libro. La cuestión es que Edward Cullen enturbiaba sus sentidos, pero también le daba lucidez y bienestar.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó, en un susurro.

—¿Hacer el qué? —inquirió Edward, confuso.

—Hacer que todo sea _tan_ fácil cuando se está a tu lado. Es decir, estamos aquí, tumbados y en silencio. Hay cosas de las que hablar, pero por muy importante que sean siempre están por detrás de _esto_, de estar cómodos. Y no físicamente, sino psicológicamente —explicó Bella en voz baja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que soy una especie de monje budista del Himalaya? —bromeó, entre risas.

—Acabas de _pifiar_ este momento tan mágico, que lo sepas —bufó Bella mientras lo empujaba y se separaba de su pecho para recuperar su posición inicial, junto a él y cogiendo una de sus suaves manos de pianista.

—No te enfades, tonta —le sonrió él, consiguiendo dejarla aturdida por su belleza. _"Bella, algún día se dará cuenta de que te gusta si no dejas de parecer subnormal delante suya…_" le gritaba desesperadamente su conciencia—. Te he echado mucho de menos estos días, _mi_ Bella… —susurró, acariciándole una mejilla. Ella solo pudo soltar un gemido nada atractivo, que hizo que Edward riese a carcajadas.

—Tenías las manos frías, imbécil… —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando en silencio los dedos para que la creyese.

—Bella… De todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, eres sin lugar a dudas la que peor miente —le cortó él, con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—Mentir no está bien, te lo recuerdo —comentó Bella.

—Créeme, es peor hacerlo _tan mal_ —suspiró él, divertido.

—Oh, ¡perdóneme, señor del misterio y del engaño! ¿Vuelvo a pedirte un autógrafo, Edward? O mejor, ¡una foto firmada! —le pestañeó coquetamente, como había visto hacerle a Jessica Stanley a Mike durante años. Edward se carcajeó.

—Me tienes que dar unas clases de seducción. Por Dios Bella, ¿estabas intentando ponerte bizca, o te sale así de mal? —bromeó, intentando enfadar a la chica. Supo que lo había conseguido cuando recibió una mirada asesina de su parte.

—Prefiero ser natural, no necesito hacerle _ojitos _a nadie, ¿vale? —dijo enfadada, retirándole la mano y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Edward se incorporó y la observó embelesado, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber ella frunciendo el ceño, ya que seguía molesta.

Sonrió, le volvía _loco_ verla así de cabreada.

—Que si me pusieses esos ojitos que dices, estoy completamente seguro de que me tendrías comiendo en _la palma de tu mano_ —le susurró, acercando su cara a la de ella. Vio como abría desmesuradamente los ojos y bajaba los brazos rápidamente.

—Quizás no quiera tenerte _ahí_ —murmuró nerviosa. Edward rió a escasos centímetros de su boca.

—O quizás _ya_ lo esté —musitó, haciendo que se sonrojase en extremo, mientras acariciaba aquella pequeña nariz con la suya.

—Pues sal de ahí… —gimió ella. Edward se elevó, apoyando su peso en los codos para dirigirle una mirada confundida—. M-me refiero que lo mismo prefieres estar en _otro sitio_.

—Posiblemente sí —rió él, acercándose de nuevo, para acabar fundiéndose con ella en un suave beso que lo transportó de su cama a un paraíso paralelo en el que sólo había entrado dos veces antes.

Bella se retorció de puro placer bajo él; llevaba días esperando el sabor de sus labios y una vez volvió a degustarlo cayó en la cuenta de que su memoria no le había hecho justicia. Sentía la totalidad de su masculino cuerpo, aprisionándola contra las suaves sábanas y haciendo que perdiese la consciencia. Quería dejarse ir, evadirse, no pensar y disfrutar del momento, pero su mente no estaba por la labor.

Delineó sus finos labios con la punta de la lengua, aprovechando para respirar dificultosamente. Paseó las manos por su ancha espalda, que estaba levemente arqueada, notando su perfecta musculatura a cada centímetro que tocaba. Le levantó unos centímetros la camiseta que llevaba puesta necesitando tocar su piel desnuda.

El chico gimió cuando acarició la parte baja de su espalda y se apretó más contra ella, al mismo tiempo que besaba el cuello de Bella, embriagado por su olor a fresas. Quería experimentar, dejarse llevar por sensaciones y actos sobre los que había pensando una semana, pero era todo tan nuevo para él que se sentía abrumado.

Posó las manos sobre la cintura de Bella y el fuego que estaba en ese mismo momento en su estómago se avivó, pidiendo más. Notó las caricias incesables de Bella en su espalda y pensó en quitarse la camiseta para facilitarle el trabajo. Algo avergonzado se separó y tiró hacia arriba de ella, para después tirarla al suelo y volver a los labios de Bella, necesitándolos.

Ella se había quedado anonadada; la visión del tórax de Edward había sido como un paro cardíaco para ella. "_Vamos, Bella, ya lo has visto sin camisa. Acuérdate, el día que acababa de salir de la ducha y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su perfecta piel… Bueno, mejor no te acuerdes Bella, a menos que quieras morir de una combustión espontánea…_".

Hundió los dedos en su cabello para atraerlo más hacia ella. Todo mínimo espacio que hubiese entre ambos era como una maldición. Colocó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, para conseguir quedar encima de él con un simple balanceo hacia la izquierda. Apartó el contacto entre los labios y vio como sus ojos pasaron de la sorpresa al deseo, por lo que satisfecha se pegó más a él, besando cada centímetro de piel que tenía por delante. Acalorada como estaba, se desabrochó la camisa, consiguiendo que Edward soltase gemidos por cada botón que soltaba, hecho que casi le hace perder la cabeza. Le estremecía el simple hecho de verlo andar, así que lo que sentía al oírlo gemir no tenía nombre.

Volvió a besarlo, con más pasión que nunca, recorriendo cada milímetro de su boca con la lengua, mordiendo sus apetecibles labios y sintiendo como se quemaba con el roce de sus pieles desnudas. Si había algo claro era que Edward Cullen era su perdición. Jamás había estado tan excitada; era como si fuese su primera vez, como si nunca hubiese visto o sentido la anatomía de un hombre. ¿Qué era Mike Newton en comparación con aquella belleza sobrehumana que tenía bajo su cuerpo?

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó las inexpertas manos de Edward ir torpemente hasta su pecho, como si fuese una expedición a un nuevo mundo jamás visto antes por el hombre. Había tanta dulzura en cada uno de los roces de él que la dejaba sin habla. Actuaba como si ella fuese un tesoro al que no quería dañar, un preciado bien al que cuidar. Bella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de algo más _salvaje_, le deseaba demasiado, pero sabía que Edward necesitaba ir algo más despacio, pisar sobre seguro, por lo que se adecuó a su ritmo.

Fueron desnudándose lentamente, alargando cada caricia minutos… o incluso horas. Ninguno tenía consciencia del tiempo. Era un dato más, unos simples números que no aportaban nada a la felicidad que estaban viviendo. No eran solo besos o roces, no se limitaba a un placer físico; iba más allá. Eran dos mentes unidas, trabajando arduamente para llegar al clímax, para conocer los secretos más íntimos de la contraria.

Cuando Bella fue consciente de su desnudez junto a la de Edward supo que su vida había cambiado. No concebía volver a estar así con otra persona que no fuese él, con su cuerpo que podría provocar desmayos masivos. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que sacudían todo su cuerpo que no fue consciente del momento en el que la cogió con suavidad para tenderla de nuevo sobre la cama, colocándose encima de ella para penetrarla por primera vez, sin dejar de llenarla de besos. Aquello fue más de lo que podían soportar sus cuerpos, un placer inimaginable que los cogió totalmente por sorpresa.

Bella no podía aguantar más. A parte de que llevaban horas con una carga sexual no admitida para enfermos cardiacos, el sentir a Edward jadeando en su oído tampoco ayudaba mucho a alargarlo, por lo que clavó sus uñas con más fuerza en su espalda y se dejó ir justo en el momento en el que Edward gemía con más fuerza, sintiendo un alivio inmediato. Cuando el ritmo cesó, se separaron lentamente para tumbarse uno al lado del otro, con las manos entrelazadas.

Bella había estado en el paraíso, es más, lo había colonizado. No sabía cómo podía haber tenido tantas veces sexo y nunca sentir lo de hacía unos segundos. Llevaba años pensando que sabía lo que era un orgasmo, o simplemente sentir placer, pero por lo visto tenía definiciones defectuosas. O quizás lo experimentado con Edward no tuviese nombre. "_¿Cómo voy a hacer yo para vivir sin "esto" cada día? ¿Tendré que emborracharle para ello? Nota mental: hacer beber a Edward constantemente… Espera, Bella por Dios, deja de pensar burradas, siéntete afortunada con haber estado..._".

No sabía qué hora era, por lo que miró distraídamente por la habitación en busca de un reloj. No pudo evitar soltar un chillido cuando vio el despertador"_Dios mío, ¿¿son las TRES de la mañana?? ¡Pero si Mike no duraba ni veinte minutos! ¿¿Qué come este hombre?? Mejor dicho… ¿¿QUÉ es este hombre?? Nueva nota mental: preguntarle a Esme._"

Bella era consciente de que su mente le jugaría malas pasadas al tener el cuerpo tan exhausto. Era incapaz de luchar contra ella, por lo que decidió seguir con su verborrea mental, todo puras incoherencias mientras veía como Edward le dirigía una mirada que se debatía entre la vergüenza y la diversión.

—Bella, te sale humo de la cabeza —susurró, conteniendo la risa—. ¿Se puede saber qué piensas? ¿Por qué has gritado al ver el despertador?

—Son las tres —contestó ella, tapándose con las mantas y poniéndose de lado, para verlo mejor. Edward la imitó, pasándose una mano por el despeinado cabello.

—¿Y? Mañana me quedaré dormido en el trabajo, pero tampoco es para tanto —comentó.

—Hemos estado _horas_ —dijo rápidamente, notando como su cara se enrojecía—. Ya sabes…

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Prefieres _algo_ rápido? Lo siento, no lo sabía —se disculpó, poniéndose rojo también. Bella no pudo aguantar y soltó una carcajada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no es _normal_ aguantar tanto, Edward —murmuró, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos, aquella conversación no estaba siendo nada cómoda.

—Ah, entonces no es una queja —suspiró, aliviado. Después miró a la avergonzada Bella y sonrió, con ganas de bromear—. Tú tampoco has estado mal del todo. No a mi nivel, ya sabes, pero has peleado bien, campeona —añadió, revolviéndole el pelo. Bella lo miró indignada para después pegarle un golpe en el hombro.

—Pasa de mí, Cullen —farfulló, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

—Vale. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, por favor —dijo él, con los labios fuertemente apretados, intentando no soltar ninguna carcajada. Escuchó un bufido proveniente de Bella y no pudo contenerse más. Riendo con ganas la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola tiernamente—. Era una broma, tonta. Para relajar el ambiente.

Bella rió desde su posición, acurrucada contra su musculoso pecho.

—El ambiente está relajado, no necesitábamos tu sentido el humor —dijo mientras besaba la piel desnuda del chico.

—Si sigues haciendo eso que te las vas a tener que ver de nuevo conmigo —le susurró, acariciando su espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos. Como Bella no detenía sus besos no tuvo más remedio que hablar más serio—. Por favor, _para_. Mañana tengo que trabajar —gimoteó, intentando apartarla. Era su perdición, y ella _lo sabía_. Bella lo miró divertida, mientras se volvía a tumbar a su altura.

—Está bien, pero sólo porque no quiero que muera ningún niño por culpa de un médico que se pasó la noche en vela —explicó con una sonrisa. Después se estiró e hizo el intento de salir de la cama, pero los fuertes brazos de Edward impidieron todo movimiento—. ¿No querías dormir?

—Sí, pero contigo, si puede ser —murmuró en su oído, haciendo que se Bella estremeciese.

—Estás muy caprichoso hoy —comentó, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

Edward rió suavemente, estrechándola contra sí.

—Duerme bien, mi Bella…—murmuró, con una voz cargada de cansancio.

Sonrió. Estaba en un mundo de felicidad infinita… Iba a volver a dormir con _él_. Seguían desnudos y notaba cada parte de su anatomía, por lo que le costaba liberar su malvada mente de pensamientos incoherentes. Aunque se sentía exhausta era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Estaba tan emocionada que le hubiese gustado librarse de la cárcel de los brazos de Edward para bailotear alrededor de la cama o soltar algún grito de adolescente hormonada, pero no podía.

Pasó lo que le parecieron horas sin conciliar el sueño, con los ojos muy abiertos para ver a través de la oscuridad. La respiración de Edward era pausada y rítmica; estaba dormido. No quería moverse para no despertarlo, por lo que se mantuvo inmóvil durante _demasiado_ tiempo, limitándose a recordar lo que había pasado horas antes, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. El tacto de Edward aún le parecía la sensación más placentera del mundo. Lo único que quería era que después de semanas, meses, o años siguiera provocando en ella lo mismo que la primera vez. Estaba disfrutando como una niña con una muñeca nueva, cuando sintió a Edward moverse.

—Bella… —murmuró. La chica aprovechó el momento para cambiar levemente de posición ya que empezaba a agarrotársele el cuerpo.

—¿Edward? —susurró. Esperó respuesta pacientemente, pero no se volvió a escuchar nada más.

Suspiró. Le hubiese encantado hablar con él, por lo menos así no se aburriría. Era consciente de que no iba a poder dormir más en toda la noche. Miró al hombre que tenía a su lado, admirando cada detalle de su perfecta anatomía. Estaba tan absorta en su belleza que no se dio cuenta de que se había incorporado levemente, para situar su cara sobre la del chico, cuya expresión era tranquila, con una media sonrisa. Bella no pudo evitar suspirar, con tan mala suerte el aire que expulsó fue directamente al rostro de Edward, el cual despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Bella? —gimió, frotándose los ojos. La chica volvió a tumbarse rápidamente, muerta de vergüenza—. ¿Qué haces mirándome fijamente a las cinco y media de la mañana? —preguntó cansado, aunque divertido.

—No podía dormir… —musitó la chica, escondiendo la cabeza entre los almohadones.

—¿Llevas todo el rato despierta? —quiso saber, acercándose a ella.

—Sí, estaba nerviosa… —susurró, sin querer mirarle a la cara. Escuchó su melodiosa risa y se sintió reconfortada al instante.

—¿Necesitas que te lea un cuento como a Seth? ¿O con una nana está bien? —bromeó.

—Pues mira, una nana no me vendría mal —sentenció ella, que poco a poco iba calmándose con la ayuda de la aterciopelada voz de su acompañante, llegando incluso a soltar algún que otro bostezo.

Edward empezó a tatarear una canción desconocida, pero no por ello menos bonita, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo. Sintió como sus extremidades pesaban más y su cabeza dejaba de _funcionar_, hasta que finalmente cerró los parpados, sumiéndose en un profundo y merecido sueño.

.

A altas horas de la mañana Bella se desperezó. Sentía un enorme cansancio pero no podía seguir durmiendo. Con los ojos cerrados olisqueo la almohada sobre la que estaba, buscando el aroma de Edward. "_Aprovecha que estas en su casa para robarle el bote de colonia, Bella_" pensó inconscientemente mientras empezaba a incorporarse.

Miró alrededor; estaba sola y una luz blanquecina entraba por la gran ventana. Se levantó, algo mareada, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que _ya_ no estaba desnuda. Confundida repasó todos los detalles de la noche anterior, intentando recordar el momento en el que decidió ponerse una camiseta de Edward, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. "_Mierda, me la ha puesto él esta mañana_" pensó, avergonzada. No le había intimidado el hecho de desnudarse delante de él, pero que la viese mientras estaba _inconsciente_ era otra cosa muy distinta.

Se puso rápidamente su ropa interior y los pantalones del pijama de Edward; después salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de Seth, sin saber si estaba en la casa o si se había ido a la guardería del hospital. Sonrió al encontrárselo tumbado en su cama, con un libro entre las manos y con una manta que le tapaba hasta la nariz, como si tuviese mucho frío.

—Buenos días, bonito —saludó, metiéndose con él en la cama—. Hace mucho que no te veo.

—_Jo_, Bella, te he echado de menos —murmuró, dejando el libro a un lado y acurrucándose en su hombro—. Han sido unos días horribles. Papá estaba triste y no sabía por qué, ¡y encima tú no estabas!

Bella besó su pequeña cabeza.

—No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que tu padre está ya mejor —comentó. "_Y tanto que estará más feliz…_" ironizó su sucia mente—. He estado trabajando mucho Seth, no he tenido tiempo para nada… Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Estoy trabajando con una película de dibujos animados! Aún no se ha estrenado, pero ya la he podido ver. En cuanto la echen en el cine pienso llevarte. Te va a encantar, ya verás.

A Seth se le iluminaron los ojos mientras le daba a Bella un abrazo rompe-costillas.

—¡Quiero ir _ya_, Bella! —exclamó, emocionado—. Hace semanas que no voy al cine, ¡pero es _súper guay_! Ojalá papá trabajase allí, ¡podría entrar siempre gratis!

Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

—Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos todas las semanas al cine? Los domingos, por ejemplo. Sería "_el día de Seth y Bella_". ¿Qué te parece?

La cara del niño resplandecía, parecía como si le hubiesen dado la noticia más feliz de su vida.

—¿Y puede venir papá? —susurró, emocionado.

—Por supuesto, seguro que tiene tantas ganas como tú. Cuando llegue se lo preguntamos, ¿vale?

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! —chilló con todas sus ganas. Se levantó y empezó a botar en la cama, siendo una vez más un niño de cuatro años normal. Bella sonrió y lo acompañó en sus saltos, como si tuviese la misma edad. Acabaron acalorados y riendo como locos.

—Otra vez, Bella —decía el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No, Seth… vamos mejor a desayunar. Aunque con la hora que es sería mejor que preparásemos la comida…

Fueron juntos a la cocina, cantando a voz de grito la sintonía de una serie de dibujos animados de moda.

—Por cierto, Bella. ¿Cómo es que has dormido aquí hoy? Cuando me levanté para buscar a mi padre te vi en su cama —inquirió Seth, que estaba subido a un taburete para llegar a la encimera viendo como Bella preparaba unos filetes.

Se puso pálida, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir?

—Eh… Pues…

—¿Os estabais dando _besos_? Es que un niño de la guardería dice que sus padres se dan besos cuando están ahí. Qué asco —añadió, hablando para sí.

—¡N-no! —dijo rápidamente Bella. Seth le levantó una ceja, en una imitación perfecta de su padre—. Lo que pasa es que nos habíamos enfadado por una tontería, por lo que vine para pedirle perdón, y sin querer… ¡nos quedamos dormidos!

Seth pareció satisfecho, ya que no preguntó nada más. Bella consiguió que su corazón se desacelerase poco a poco; había salido airosa de una situación _nada_ agradable. Miró como Seth le daba vueltas al contenido de una ensaladera que le había pasado hacía unos segundos. Simplemente era el niño más bonito que había visto en su vida.

—No sabía que fueses un experto cocinero —rió ella, besando su coronilla. El niño sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo; le gustaba hacer cosas _de mayores_.

Comieron en la cocina, charlando animadamente sobre los compañeros de la guardería de él.

—Y hay una niña pesadísima —suspiró, mientras bebía agua de su vaso—. Se pasa el día quitándome los colores y queriendo que hable con ella…

—¿Y qué hay de malo en el hecho de que quiera ser tu amiga, Seth? —preguntó Bella—. Seguro que es muy simpática.

El niño gimió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en una expresión muy cómica.

—Yo no quiero _niñas_, Bella, se pasan el día jugando a _estupideces_.

—Cariño, cuando seas mayor dirás todo lo contrario —rió ella—. Mira, cuando tenía unos pocos años más que tú ya era amiga de tu padre. Y no fue tan malo.

—Porque tú eres _guay_. Contigo se puede hablar, eres divertida. Pero las de mi edad son unas _absolutas_ crías.

—Seth, es lo _normal_. Están en la edad de serlo —comentó ella, divertida—. Quién sabe… lo mismo conoces a una chica que te guste y cambias de opinión —Seth la miró horrorizado.

—¡No! —chilló—. ¡Jamás me gustará una niña!

Bella no podía parar de reír, le recordaba a conversaciones que habían tenido Emmett y Jasper más o menos a su edad.

—Bueno, vale, cambiemos de tema —sugirió, al ver como Seth apretaba los puños con fuerza, todavía indignado. Terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a recoger cuando el teléfono móvil de Bella sonó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al descolgar.

—_Bells, estamos trabajando en el tráiler. Te hemos esperado esta mañana pero no llegabas. Sé que todavía estas con los días libres, pero pensé que te pasarías…_ —la voz de Angela parecía avergonzada.

—Ang, no pasa nada, no me importa que me llames en mis vacaciones. Estáis hasta el cuello de trabajo y me he comportado como la peor jefa, lo siento… Verás, es que estoy cuidando del hijo de Edward y…

—_¿¿Edward tiene un hijo?? _—chilló Angela desde la otra línea. Bella suspiró; no iba a ponerse a contarle toda la historia con Seth delante, mirándola con ojos curiosos.

—Sí, ya te contaré… Bueno, eso, que estoy con Seth y se me había olvidado. ¿Os hago mucha falta?

—_Bueno, supongo que nos podremos arreglar solos…_ —murmuró su amiga—. _No te preocupes, ya nos repartiremos el trabajo._

—Ay, Angela, no me parece justo… —Bella miró al pequeño, que le sonrió tímidamente—. Oye, ¿crees que pasaría algo si fuese con él? Es un niño que da gusto estar a su lado, muy tranquilo y súper bueno —añadió, mientras le revoloteaba el pelo.

—_¡Genial! No habrá ningún problema, estoy segura. Además, podemos ponerle la película, o dejarle algún ordenador _—suspiró Angela, claramente aliviada—. _Lo siento Bells, pero es que estamos muy agobiados…_

—Ni lo menciones. En unos minutos estoy allí. Ahora nos vemos —Se despidió rápidamente y colgó. Clavó su mirada en el niño—. Seth, ¿qué te parecería venir a mi trabajo?

—Pues… —titubeó. No sabía si sería buena idea ir a un sitio con tanta gente desconocida.

—Oh, vamos, Seth… ¡Podrás ver la nueva película de la que te hablé antes! O dibujar, allí tenemos cientos de colores y papeles de todo tipo.

Cuando vio el brillo de sus ojos supo que el asunto estaba zanjado, por lo que sonrió, satisfecha. Cogió en brazos al pequeño y lo llevó a su habitación para vestirlo. Después fue a su propia casa para ponerse algo decente ya que en la empresa la imagen era muy importante.

Fueron andando ya que no llovía y era innecesario coger un taxi estando tan cerca la oficina. Iban cogidos de la mano, hablando animadamente de las cosas que veían por la calle. Bella era consciente de que varias con las que se cruzaron los miraron con ternura, y es que desde fuera parecían una madre y un hijo pasando un rato juntos. Sonrió, pensando que estaba empezando a querer al pequeño como si realmente lo fuese.

—Hala Bella, qué edificio tan grande —comentó cuando entraron en él, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al ascensor. La chica notó que todos sus compañeros tenían la vista fijada en ellos, sorprendidos ya que era normal encontrarse niños en una agencia de publicidad, por lo menos en esta.

—No sabía que tuvieses un niño tan guapo, Isabella —le dijo una chica del área de contabilidad que conocía de vista. Bella sonrió educadamente, no estaba dispuesta a darle explicaciones a nadie, y menos a desconocidos—. Os parecéis muchísimo —rió la mujer, dejando a Bella boquiabierta—. Sí hombre, los dos tímidos, con la misma expresión en la cara… Además del color del pelo, que es igual, aunque eso ya os lo habrán dicho muchas veces.

—Sí, infinidad de veces —murmuró, divertida. Vio como Seth la miraba con ojos emocionados, mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano. Le dirigió una sonrisa y lo empujó fuera del ascensor cuando llegaron a su planta. El niño miraba a todas partes, apreciando cada detalle y Bella tuvo que reconocerlo: tenía_ comportamientos_ parecidos a los de ella.

—¡Bella, menos mal que has llegado! —gritó Angela desde el pasillo, haciéndole señas con los brazos para que se acercase—. Oh, Dios mío… —susurró al ver a Seth, y rápidamente se puso de cuclillas, a su altura—. Es simplemente… ¡guapísimo! —añadió, mientras besaba su frente. Seth estaba paralizado.S_abía_ que aquella mujer probablemente sería buena, pero no estaba preparado para aquella demostración de cariño. Asustando gimió, abrazando una de las piernas de Bella.

—No pasa nada Angela, una amiga mía, tontito –dijo Bella, cogiéndolo en brazos—. También conoce a tu padre y a tus tíos; no te asustes, por favor —le pedía mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Angela parecía incómoda—. No te preocupes Ang; simplemente es tímido, verás como después de que le pongas la película te querrá para siempre.

Seth sacó su cabeza del cuello de Bella y miró a la otra chica curioso.

—¿Eres tú quien tiene los _dibujitos_? —preguntó dubitativo. Angela asintió, sonriente—. Perdona por no haberme presentado antes, soy Seth Cullen.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y giró la cabeza en dirección a Bella, que reía alegremente.

—Pues encantada, Seth. Yo soy Angela Weber. Espero de verdad que podamos ser amigos. Entonces qué, ¿vamos a poner la peli? —comentó, y segundos después entraron en la sala de edición, donde sus compañeros estaban ya trabajando en alguno de los ordenadores. Bella puso a Seth en uno de los que quedaban libres, dándole unos auriculares para que pudiese escucharla sin que nadie le molestase y desde ese momento fue como si el niño no estuviese _allí_. Bella y Angela lo miraron y se sonrieron, era adorable.

—Hola, Bella —saludó una voz demasiado conocida a sus espaldas. Se volvió para encararse con ni más ni menos que Mike.

—Hola Mike —respondió, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. No había venido para aguantar a su ex novio.

—Veo que te has adaptado a la vida familiar de Cullen muy rápido —comentó sarcástico, mirándola con odio.

—Mike, no estoy para tustonterías. Aún estoy de vacaciones, he venido como un favor, así que deja de molestar —bufó ella mientras pasaba por su lado para ir al ordenador con el que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar. Mike la agarró por el codo con fuerza, consiguiendo que soltara un chillido de dolor—. ¿Qué se supone que haces, idiota? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—No, no pienso soltarte hasta que no hablemos. Me pediste tiempo y te lo di, así que ahora me cuentas qué es lo que has pensado en todos estos días. ¿O es que has estado muy ocupada en la cama del _doctor_? —escupió, cargando sus palabras con un intenso resentimiento.

Bella no pudo más. Dejó de forcejear y le pegó una bofetada con la mano que tenía libre.

—¡Mike Newton, déjame YA! —gritó, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que estaban por la sala.

—¡¡Estás loca!! —dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por la mejilla.

—¡Eh tú, estúpido! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo"! —se escuchó decir cerca del suelo. Bella, asombrada, dirigió su vista hacia abajo y se encontró a un enfurecido Seth, con los puños cerrados y _matando_ a Mike con la mirada—. ¿Qué pasa, estás sordo?

Este no podía salir de su asombro. Miró impresionado a aquella diminuta figura y soltó inmediatamente a Bella para después salir de la sala maldiciendo en voz baja. La chica corrió a abrazar a Seth, emocionada.

—Cariño, no tenías que haberte metido en esto… —susurró, acariciando su sedoso cabello. El niño la miró con ojos llorosos.

—Bella, no quiero que nadie te pegue. Duele mucho, y tú eres muy buena… —murmuró, y Bella fue consciente del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contener las lágrimas.

—Nadie me iba a hacer daño, Seth. Ni a ti. Jamás lo permitiré —le dijo al oído—. Tu padre, tus tíos, tus abuelos, yo… Todos vamos a estar siempre contigo; así que no te preocupes por nada, ¿vale? —Seth asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz—. Y ahora dime, ¿no vas a seguir viendo la película?

—¡Sí! Está muy interesante —comentó. Como siempre que salía el tema _cine_, conseguía olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Bella lo acompañó hasta donde estaba antes y no pudo evitar sentarse en el ordenador de al lado, incapaz de separarse de él.

Trabajó horas, eligiendo escenas con el _Final Cut_, asesorada por varios compañeros. Cuando por fin consiguió terminar una parte, decidió que era hora de irse. Seth llevaba un tiempo pintando, sin molestar. Pero no quería que se aburriese por lo que, despidiéndose de todos, salieron del edificio. Bella tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza por las horas que había estado concentrada delante de la pantalla.

Sabía que Edward seguía en el hospital, así que se dirigió a este para darle una sorpresa. Pensando en que quizás estaría bien invitar a los dos hombrecitos de _su vida_ a cenar, se chocó con una inmensa mole de carne.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó rápidamente.

—¿Bella? —preguntó una voz conocida—. ¡BELLA! —se vio en un abrazo demasiado eufórico por parte de un hombre de tez oscura y pelo negro.

—Jacob, m-me estas aplast-tando —chilló, mientras su amigo le depositaba sonoros besos en la cabeza. Puso los ojos en blanco; aquel era un comportamiento tan típico en él…

Justo cuando se iba a separar, miró por encima del hombro de su amigo y vio como un par de ojos esmeralda se posaban en ella. "_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…_" pensó, al darse cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, Jacob seguía sin alejarse de ella.

Y la segunda, y más _importante… _Edward parecía cada vez más furioso.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno ¡otra vez estoy aquí! Y esta vez con __**muuuuucha**__ ayuda:) ¡Tengo Beta! La adorable señorita __**Hey vampire girl**__ :D:D:D_

_Te lo vuelvo a decir…. GRAAAAAAAAAACIAS _

_Por todo ¡Por implicarte tanto en mi historia! Sé que te hace ilusión ayudarme, pero a mí ¡créeme que más! _

_Ahora voy a hacerle un poquito de propaganda:) os aconsejo que leáis sus fics, ¡porque merecen muchomucho la pena!_

_Por lo demás… Dios mío, ya he llegado a los 100 reviews, qué ilusión:_ Antes sólo me leía (muchas gracias a ti también, eras la única que creías en mí snifsnif jajajaja) Ahora tengo mogollón de gente en alerta y algunas personitas encantadoras que me dejan sus comentarios(L) … De verdad __**GRACIAS**__:)_

_No tengo nada más que comentar. Bueno sí, que espero que os encante el capítulo. Es de mis preferidos, así que espero que se convierta en uno de los vuestros también. Sé que es larguísimo, pero bueno, seguro que eso no es un problema jajajaja._

_¡Se me olvidaba! Me va a ser totalmente imposible escribir durante unos días… Hasta el lunes muy entrada la noche (ya que salgo de clase a las 21:30. Sí, mi horario es una broma de mal gusto…) dudo que pueda ponerme delante del Word, así que vais a tener que esperar un poquito, ¡quedáis avisadas!_

_Muchos besitos, pasad un buen fin de semana, que algunas tenemos que estudiar… __**laura.**_


	15. Comedias románticas

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

**- Este capítulo tiene MÚSICA en algunas escenas, así que os hago una recomendación: IR HASTA MI PERFIL Y CARGAR LOS VIDEOS EN YOUTUBE PARA DARLE AL PLAY EN EL MOMENTO PRECISO ¡sólo son tres canciones!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 15. **_**Comedias románticas**_

Jacob no paraba de parlotear animadamente, sin darse cuenta de que Bella estaba en un mundo paralelo, perdida en los profundos ojos verdes que tenía a escasos metros. No le hacía caso a su amigo, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con él. Seth, tan observador como siempre, miró en la misma dirección que Bella y cuando vio a su padre corrió a sus brazos.

—¿Bella? ¿Me escuchas? —Preguntó divertido Jacob. La chica sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió levemente en señal de disculpa—. Te estoy preguntando por el pequeño que acaba de salir corriendo, ¿desde cuándo eres madre de un niño de cinco años? Me voy de la ciudad y cuando vuelvo me encuentro con esto —bromeó, revoloteándole el pelo.

Edward se estaba acercando, sin mirar directamente a Bella.

—Nosotros nos vamos a casa, no queremos interrumpir —dijo cuando estuvo a su lado—. Gracias por cuidar de él, hasta mañana.

Bella se horrorizó, no quería que Edward sacase conclusiones equivocadas.

—¡Un momento Edward! —exclamó, llamando su atención. Después le sonrió, dubitativa—. Este es Jacob Black, es _muy_ amigo de tu hermano.

Jacob expandió su hermosa sonrisa y le tendió una mano.

—¿Otro Cullen? —Preguntó entre risas, mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro a un sorprendido Edward—. Es un auténtico placer, estoy deseando ver a Emmett, ¡hace siglos que no quedamos! Desde que me fui de la ciudad, más o menos.

Edward lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Bella.

—Jake estudiaba Periodismo con tu hermano, se hicieron grandes amigos y nos lo presentó hará unos años. Pensábamos que nunca nos lo quitaríamos de encima cuando de pronto se fue a Canadá —comentó ella, pegándole un pequeño puñetazo al brazo de su amigo, que se reía con fuerza.

—Buenos tiempos aquellos —suspiró él. Después hizo un recorrido visual, miró primero a Edward, después a Bella y por último al pequeño. Terminó con la boca abierta, de la sorpresa—. ¡Madre mía, Bells!

Edward sonrió satisfecho, aquello era lo que quería, que aquel _tipo_ entendiese que Bella no estaba disponible. La chica por su parte reía con fuerzas, mientras cogía de nuevo una de las pequeñas manos de Seth. Jacob estaba atento a cada detalle y parecía a punto de realizar una redada de preguntas.

—Ey Bells, ¿por qué no nos vamos a cenar y nos ponemos al día? —propuso, con su entusiasmo habitual. Se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba apretando fuertemente los puños y que fruncía el ceño—. Por supuesto, me refiero a que vayamos _todos_.

Edward bufó, no pensaba aguantar toda una noche con ese hombre babeando por _su _Bella.

—Lo siento, mañana trabajo y el niño tiene que descansar —dijo, convencido. Vio como la chica asentía, dándole la razón y que se ponía a su lado para acompañarlo. Suspiró, no podía obligarla a cancelar sus planes, por muy molestos que le resultasen—. No Bella, tú ve, os tenéis que _poner al día_, ya sabes —dijo con sarcasmo. Cogió a su hijo en brazos y se despidió con la mano de los dos encaminándose a su _Volvo_, que estaba aparcado cerca.

—Vaya… —murmuró Jacob—. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Ni idea… —suspiró Bella, pensando que tendría que ir a hablar con su _vecino_ para saber que le ocurría—. Vamos a cenar, Jake.

El chico la cogió por un brazo y la condujo hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, donde pidieron unas hamburguesas.

—Bueno, necesito saber acerca de ese niño —dijo de pronto Jacob, con la boca llena.

—Seth es el hijo de Edward —contó ella, sonriéndole. Adoraba a Jacob, era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, aunque pasasen tanto tiempo separados—. Lo adoptó porque se vio implicado en la vida del pequeño. No preguntes más acerca de eso, son asuntos personales —añadió rápidamente, al ver que abría la boca—. Es un niño tan adorable…

—El padre también es adorable, ¿verdad? —rio él y consiguió que Bella le tirase una patata a la cabeza—. Vamos Bells, jamás te he visto mirar a un hombre _así_… Se te iba la vida por los ojos.

Bella miró su hamburguesa mientras sentía la sangre viajar a través de su cuerpo para llegar rápidamente a sus mejillas.

—Edward es especial, sí… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¿Y qué demonios pasó con Newton? ¿Por fin le has dado una patada en el culo? —dijo entre risas. Bella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y su amigo aprovechó para pegar un puñetazo en la mesa—. ¡¡Bien!! Siempre odié a ese tipo.

—Él tenía más razones para odiarte a ti, te lo aseguró… —murmuró ella, y Jacob volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

—Bueno, dejemos al estúpido de Mike aparte… Dime, qué tal te va la vida —quiso saber, sonriente. Bella le contó cómo estaban las cosas en general, las últimas novedades y lo que creyó que debería saber.

—Estoy deseando verlos a todos… —comentó él, nostálgico. Después empezó a relatar los últimos años de su vida, dándole todos los detalles escabrosos por lo que Bella, alegre, pensó que seguía siendo _su_ Jacob.

Cuando terminaron de cenar él insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa. Caminaron por las frías calles neoyorquinas, con las manos en los bolsillos y chocando los hombros cuando alguno de los dos bromeaba sobre algo comprometido del pasado.

—Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con Edward? —quiso saber, cambiando de tema. Bella tardó en contestar.

—No, no le hemos puesto nombre a lo que tenemos. Nos hemos besado y eso, pero aún no hemos tenido "_la conversación_", aunque somos vecinos y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos... Si te soy sincera, me preocupa que esté enfadado, no sé, parecía furioso cuando te vio matarme a besos y abrazos.

Jacob dejó de andar repentinamente y la miró confundido.

—¿Crees que puede haber pensado algo raro? —preguntó, divertido.

—No lo sé, Jake… Espero que no —susurró ella, con un nerviosismo que no entendía.

—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí… —dijo nerviosamente—. No quiero estropearlo por una tontería, pero parece que la suerte se ha olvidado de mí.

Jacob la miró con tristeza, sabía de primera mano que la buena suerte no era una de las características de Bella

—Ya está, vivo aquí mismo —señaló ella, y después se volvió para despedirse—. Muchas gracias por la cena Jake, me ha hecho mucha ilusión volver a verte —dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Su amigo le correspondió encantado, apretando más de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado-. Hasta otra, espero que nos encontremos de nuevo.

Jacob le sonrió, mientras le decía adiós con la mano viendo como se alejaba. No sabía porqué pero se sentía culpable. Bella siempre había sufrido por no encontrar el amor verdadero, y ahora que lo tenía venía él y lo fastidiaba. No, _ella_ no se merecía eso. Suspirando resignado esperó unos minutos, lo que él calculó que tardaría Bella en entrar en su casa; después se metió en el portal y buscó por los buzones el nombre de su amiga o el apellido Cullen, para saber a qué planta dirigirse. Cuando lo supo, cogió rápidamente el ascensor, no quería alargar mucho aquello. En unos minutos estaba delante de la puerta, no sabía muy bien qué iba a decir, pero tenía que ayudarla. Llamó al timbre y esperó pacientemente, rezando para que no se hubiese acostado. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la puerta se abría.

—¿Q-qué haces _tú_ aquí? —preguntó un confuso Edward, con el pijama puesto.

—Tenemos que hablar —urgió Jacob; miró la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas y resopló, no quería que Bella lo viese—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Edward estaba alucinando, lo último que se esperaba era que aquel enorme hombre fuese a buscarlo a su casa. "_¿Y si está muy enamorado de Bella y quiere pelea? No sería bueno que Seth estuviese presente…_" pensaba mientras se debatía si dejarlo o no entrar. Al final no tuvo más remedio, no parecía que tuviese malas intenciones y no quería ser maleducado, aunque no le gustase un pelo aquel _machito_.

—Gracias —sonrió Jacob cuando vio que Edward se hacía a un lado en la puerta para dejarlo pasar al interior. Entró mirando alrededor, estaba claro que allí había dinero de por medio. Edward lo condujo hasta el salón y le hizo un ademán para que tomase asiento.

—Tú dirás —bufó, mientras se sentaba él también en uno de los amplios sofás. A Jacob le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre lo odiaba con toda su alma y sólo había una cosa que causara esto: _celos_. Intentó no reírse, estaba seguro de que se podía llevar un puñetazo si lo hacía.

—He venido para dejar las cosas claras —dijo rápidamente, y Edward le asintió, a sabiendas de que el tema iba a ir por ahí—. Verás Edward, esto no te lo hubiese dicho hace unos años, pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Yo no quiero _nada_ con Bella. Bueno sí, es mi amiga, y eso lo vas a tener que aceptar —acotó, tajante—. Ella y yo… Cómo decirlo… —calló, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas—. No te quiero mentir, nosotros tuvimos_ algo_, de lo que no se siente muy orgullosa, por cierto —añadió, sin poder evitar soltar unas risitas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acabó mal? —preguntó Edward, interesado en la historia. No le gustaba que otra persona hubiese estado con _su_ Bella, pero algo le decía que tenía que aguantarse y escuchar atentamente el relato.

—No exactamente… Es que cuando nos enrollamos estaba saliendo con el imbécil ese de Newton —dijo Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros. Edward no se lo podía creer, jamás pensó que Bella pudiese engañar a su pareja—. A ver, todo esto es más complicado de explicar de lo que parece… Bella jamás ha estado enamorada de ese idiota. Por aquel entonces estaban enfadados, o ella no sabía que estaba con él, no sé un lío enorme… y sucedió; creo que es de lo que más se arrepiente en su vida.

—¿Y por qué estaba con él? —inquirió el chico, cada vez le parecía entender menos a Bella.

—Verás Edward, no sé si te has fijado en dos cosas. La primera, vive entre parejas. Allá donde vaya con sus amigos, tiene que soportar besos, caricias y demostraciones de amor verdadero todo el tiempo —dijo riendo, y Edward asintió, sabía que sus hermanos demostraban públicamente su amor sin pudor—. Y lo segundo, estamos hablando de Isabella Swan. Piensa constantemente que jamás encontrará ese tipo de relación, pero también le da miedo buscar y que la rechacen. Ha pasado años rodeada de _parejitas_ felices que le recordaban lo sola que estaba, por lo que cuando vio la opción de tener un novio, no lo dudó.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir más celos aún, no soportaba que Jacob la conociese tanto, quería ser él el que hiciese análisis en profundidad sobre su comportamiento.

—Sinceramente, a mi Bella me gustaba. O creía que me gustaba —siguió contando, sin perder su sonrisa—. Pero después de aquella noche supimos que no éramos compatibles, no sé si lo entiendes… Hay veces que no se congenia y no puedes hacer nada. Mike la dejó unas semanas cuando se enteró, y yo intenté por todos los medios que saliese formalmente conmigo, pero se negaba diciendo que no íbamos a _funcionar_. ¿Menuda tontería no? —se rió, pensativo—. Pues no, tenía toda la razón. Bella y yo no podemos estar juntos, no estamos hechos para eso, aunque afirmarlo me ha costado mucho tiempo, me negaba a aceptarlo. Y aquí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? —quiso saber Edward. Sus palabras lo habían dejado impresionado, incluso le había creído y es que había sido lo suficientemente sincero como para contarle _todo_, sin tapujos.

—Edward, he visto como os mirabais —dijo Jacob, rodando los ojos—. Bueno, he visto como te mira ella, y también he _oído_ como habla de ti —añadió riéndose—. Nunca había estado tan ilusionada por alguien, lo dicen sus ojos. Tenía que venir y decirte que no soy ninguna piedra en el camino, quizás si me hubieses conocido hace tres años me habrían dado ganas de darte un puñetazo, pero ahora no. Además, ¡eres hermano de _Emm_ y de la pequeña duende! ¿Quién mejor para mi Bella?

—Gracias, supongo —suspiró Edward, después le sonrió. Había empezado a caerle _algo_ bien—. Has hecho bien en venir a verme, no soy muy dado a esto de las relaciones. Tenía como plan pasarme la noche pensando qué podría estar pasando entre vosotros —un escalofrío le sacudió y Jacob lo notó.

—¿Te gusta mucho, verdad? —preguntó.

—Ni te lo imaginas —murmuró el chico—. Creo que ni yo mismo soy capaz de entender la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

—Eso te ha quedado muy cursi, pero díselo, a las tías les suele gustar —dijo Jacob entre risas—. Me parece que harás buena pareja con ella, deberías pedírselo. Ah, y dejar de ser tan paranoico; Bella te quiere, no lo estropees pensando más de la cuenta.

Edward suspiró, sabía que tenía razón pero era incapaz de comportarse con coherencia cuando Bella entraba en el asunto a tratar.

—Aún no me veo a la altura de las circunstancias —se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. Me cuesta estar seguro de mí mismo. Por ejemplo, hoy, te he visto abrazarla y mi mundo se ha caído en pedazos. No sé cómo afrontar las situaciones cuando ella está involucrada.

Jacob rió con ganas.

—Sois tal para cual —sentenció, y después de un largo suspiro se levantó—. Creo que va siendo hora de que me marche, yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana, pero tú tendrás que descansar, a menos que fuese una escusa para quitarte de en medio.

—Un poco de ambas —sonrió Edward, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

—Ah, una última cosa —añadió Jacob, antes de entrar en el ascensor—. Cuídala, se lo merece más de lo que te imaginas. Nos vemos, Edward.

—Gracias Jacob, hasta luego —se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa. Había sido la situación más extraña que recordaba, pero se sentía aliviado. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la casa de Bella, y un dilema interno le carcomió. "_Vamos Edward, sé un hombre. Ella te buscó ayer, y hoy te has comportado como un imbécil, ve y llámala. Aunque lo mismo está dormida… Sí, seguro que está descansando ya. Ya hablaremos mañana… ¡Edward por Dios, deja de comportarte como un imbécil!_" Dio unos pasos nerviosos y alargó una temblorosa mano para pulsar el timbre. No sabía por qué se sentía tan inseguro, él jamás había sido así, solía ser un hombre seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo Isabella Swan rompía todas sus pautas de conducta.

—Edward… —susurró la chica, cuando abrió la puerta.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó, inquieto. Ella asintió y le indicó que entrase con un movimiento de la mano—. Me he comportado como un completo idiota esta tarde, quería pedirte perdón.

—N-no te preocupes —dijo rápidamente—. Edward, entre Jacob y yo nunca habrá nada, solo somos amig…

—Shhh —Edward le puso un dedo en los labios y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella—. Lo sé tonta, me dejé llevar por los celos.

"_¿¿Celos?? No, Bella, debes de haber oído mal, no puede ser verdad…_" la mente de la chica trabajaba a mil por hora. Vio como Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, sentía su respiración sobre ella. No pudo contenerse más y se tiró encima de él, agarrándolo con fuerza por el cabello. Edward la empujó hasta la pared, y necesitando sentirla más cerca de lo que ya estaba la levantó, momento que aprovechó Bella para rodear la cintura del chico con sus piernas. Pensó centenares de cosas en ese momento, pero la que más ruido hacía en su cabeza fue que aquella era la situación más sensual que había vivido en su vida. Dando gracias al cielo por su suerte comenzó a besar el delicioso cuello que tenía delante, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Edward. Sonrió malignamente, feliz de que sintiese lo mismo que ella en ese momento. Si él podía llevarla al límite, ella también, o por lo menos, lo intentaría. Levantó la camiseta de su pijama, necesitando el contacto de su piel, una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo. No sabía si era cosa suya, pero parecía que hacía por lo menos diez grados más, por lo que empezó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba mientras lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos.

—_Puaaaaaaaaaj_ —dijo una vocecilla, dejándolos de piedra. Rápidamente se separaron, Edward soltó a Bella de una forma casi brusca, sobresaltado. Un Seth en pijama los miraba con ojos divertidos—. Os he pillado —dijo entre risitas. Bella sintió que se le caía la cara de vergüenza, y es que no había sido un espectáculo para niños de cinco años—. ¿Esto quiere decir que estáis casados?

—Seth, nadie está casado con nadie —Edward intentó no sonar nervioso, pero fracasó estrepitosamente.

—¿Entonces por qué la tenías en brazos y os besabais? Y no me digas que se cayó y le dolía y le diste un beso para consolarla, no soy un crío —añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Edward y Bella se miraron asombrados, ¿cómo iban a explicarle lo que tenían al niño si ni siquiera ellos lo sabían?

—El caso es… Que a mí me gusta Bella —dijo Edward, cogiendo la mano de la chica—. Y creo que yo a ella también.

—Sí, también —comentó Bella en un susurró. Edward le lanzó una tímida sonrisa de apoyo y siguió.

—Pues cuando dos personas mayores se gustan, se lo demuestran con besos.

—¿Y apretándola contra la pared? —Se extrañó el pequeño—. Se quejaba, parecía que le estabas haciendo daño.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos, aquello sobrepasaba los límites de las situaciones que consideraba incómodas. No iba a explicarle a Seth que lo que le pasaba era que estaba caliente, era demasiado.

—Seth, lo comprenderás cuando seas mayor –dijo su padre, sin dar más datos, por lo que se llevó una mirada furiosa por parte del pequeño—. Y ahora, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí a esta hora?

—Me desperté y quería dormir contigo, fui a tu cama y vi que no estabas. Supuse que estarías con Bella, por lo que vine —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues venga, que es tarde, ve a la cama que ahora iré yo —le mandó Edward, mientras revoloteaba su pelo castaño.

—Está bieeeen… Buenas noches Bella —dijo despidiéndose, mientras andaba hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial se giró— ¡Y no os llenéis mucho de babas! —riendo como un loco entró a toda prisa en su casa.

Edward y Bella se miraron y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—Dime que esto no ha pasado —consiguió decir al rato ella. Edward le sonrió, mientras besaba levemente sus labios.

—Ha sido… interesante —comentó, abrazándola—. Creo que me voy a ir, antes de que vuelva y haga otra ronda de preguntas, por hoy está bien. Por cierto, mañana Alice quiere estar con Seth, ha pedido hasta el día libre —añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Así que no tendrás que aguantar a ningún mocoso.

—Seth no es ninguna carga para mí, me encanta estar con él, pero bueno, tendré que compartirlo con tu hermana —dijo sonriente.

—Bella… —empezó él, cambiando de tema, nervioso—. Creo que deberíamos hablar de todo esto, de lo que está pasando entre nosotros…

—Sí —murmuró ella, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndose sonrojada—. Y-yo también lo creo.

—¿Te vendría bien si me paso mañana por la tarde?

—Me viene genial —susurró, sin poder evitar ponerse de puntillas para darle un nuevo beso. El chico soltó su melodiosa risa—. Descansa Edward.

—Y tú, duerme bien —le dijo al depositar un beso en su frente. Después se alejó, y Bella no entró en su casa hasta que no vio la puerta cerrada. Sentía un vacío en el pecho cuando se recostó en la cama, odiaba tener lejos a Edward, aunque _lejos_ en su caso significasen escasos metros.

.

La mañana amaneció lluviosa y Bella no se sentía con ganas de levantarse, por lo que pasó horas leyendo _Shushi para principiantes_ de Marian Keyes, recostada en el cabecero de la cama. No tenía la intención de ir a la oficina, por lo que había desconectado todos los móviles que tenía; ese iba a ser _su día_.

Sin embargo, cuando pasaron unas horas, su cuerpo empezó a pedirle a gritos alimento. Refunfuñando y descalza fue hasta la cocina, donde sacó una pizza del congelador y la metió en el microondas, demasiado hambrienta como para esperar. Cuando estaba por su segundo trozo el timbre tronó, y sin dejar siquiera la porción en el plato se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡BELLA! —Gritaron a la vez dos voces demasiado agudas. Alice y Seth estaban saltando de pura emoción delante de ella—. Oh, veníamos a que jugases con nosotros, pero veo que estás ocupada —dijo su amiga, sonriente—. Estamos en la casa de _Eddie_, ¡ven cuando termines, tenemos ganas de fiesta! —y se fueron corriendo. Bella negó con la cabeza, a veces Alice podía ser tan inmadura como una niña pequeña, pero eso la hacía encantadora. Terminó su pizza todo lo rápido que pudo y se vistió, sabiendo que había una probabilidad del ochenta por ciento de que a su amiga le diese por ir al centro comercial, o a buscar a Edward al trabajo. Cuando esto último pasó por su cabeza, decidió poner más esmero en su imagen. Con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra de tirantas con tachuelas, unas botas altas del mismo color y un _blazer_ gris se sintió satisfecha, por lo que cogiendo rápidamente su bolso fue a la casa de sus vecinos.

Llamó pero nadie abrió, cosa que la extrañó, por lo que rápidamente sacó la copia que le dio Edward, la cual llevaba siempre encima. Nada más entrar en la casa una fuerte música le golpeó los oídos. Sonrió, Alice debía estar haciendo alguna de las suyas. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el salón, de donde salía aquel estruendo y se encontró con una de las imágenes más graciosas que recordaba haber visto.

Los dos estaban bailando como locos, mientras pegaban alaridos intentando cantar al mismo ritmo que la canción de _The Strokes_ que sonaba, _Take it or leave it_. Daban tumbos y se golpeaban de vez en cuando, sin poder parar de reír. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo más divertido era que se habían preparado para su _actuación_, y es que Alice tenía las puntas de su cabello esparcidas en todas direcciones, mucho más rebelde que de costumbre. Llevaba sombra de ojos de mil colores, todos chillones, y sus pantalones eran de cuero negro, muy ceñidos a sus piernas. Tenía puesta una chaqueta negra que por cómo le quedaba de grande, Bella dedujo que era de Edward y en la mano, el mando de la televisión a modo de micrófono.

Seth por su parte llevaba una _chupa_ de cuero diminuta y estaba peinado exactamente igual que Edward, con el pelo hacia atrás y algo despeinado**;** además, al igual que Alice sujetaba con fuerza un mando a distancia.

De vez en cuando se tiraban al suelo, haciendo como si tocasen una guitarra imaginaria; sin lugar a duda se lo estaban pasando en grande.

—Oh just take it or leave it!! And take it or leave it!!! OOOH TAKE IT! —gritaban a la vez, demasiado emocionados. Bella no pudo aguantar más y estalló en sonoras carcajadas, consiguiendo que se percataran de que estaba allí observándolo todo. Sin embargo, lejos de estar avergonzados se acercaron a ella y empezaron a bailar a su alrededor mientras reían.

—Vamos Bella, ¡mueve el culo con nosotros! —gritaba Alice, agitando los brazos. Bella los miró divertida, tardó unos segundos en decidirse pero cuando lo hizo, dejó el bolso en uno de los sillones y fue corriendo a acompañarlos a la vez que su amiga le tiró un teléfono móvil para que lo usase como micro. Acabó la canción antes de que pudiese hacer nada y rápidamente empezaron a sonar las primeras notas de _Take me Out_, de _Franz Ferdinand_. Los tres soltaron un chillido de felicidad, era difícil resistirse a esa canción. Bella movía su cuerpo violentamente al igual que Alice, que parecía estar en estado de éxtasis. Seth por su parte se limitaba a cantar a voz de grito; nadie entendía como siendo tan pequeño podía saberse la letra de todas las canciones que salían, aunque Bella supuso que Edward tenía mucho que ver en su educación musical. Se lo estaban pasando en grande, agitando la cabeza, esquizofrénicos, al mismo tiempo que simulaban tocar una guitarra.

—I say don't you know… You say you don't go… I say... TAKE ME OUT! —el estribillo era tan pegadizo que no podían evitar cantarlo hasta cuando no venía al caso.

—¡_JODER_, MIRAD QUÉ SOLO HAGO! —exclamó Alice una de las veces que se escuchaba el punteo de una guitarra. Los otros dos hicieron un corro alrededor de ella, mientras sacudían los brazos, apoyándola.

Pasaron varias canciones, todas interpretadas a la perfección por el dinámico trío y es que en lugar de estar cada vez más cansados, por cada tema que sonaba se sentían con más fuerza para uno más.

Estaban riéndose nerviosamente cuando empezó a salir de los altavoces _Paralyzed_ de _Mando Diao_. Alice gritó y paró la canción rápidamente.

—¡¡Eh, esta es súper chula!! —se quejaron Bella y Seth al mismo tiempo, pero ella no parecía escucharlos, estaba demasiado ocupada revolviendo por la casa, como si buscase algo. Fue hasta ellos al cabo de un minuto, con dos gafas de sol.

—Bella, coge las tuyas, corre —dijo, mientras se colocaba las suyas y le alargaba a Seth unas _Ray-Ban Wyfarer _negras que Bella supuso que eran de su padre. Hizo caso a su amiga y sacó de su bolso sus queridas gafas de sol para ponérselas inmediatamente.

—Ok, ¿listos? —preguntó Alice. Asintieron, y Bella comprendió todo. En el videoclip de esa canción, los del grupo salían enchaquetados y con gafas de sol. Rió, la mente de su amiga trabajaba rápido. Empezó de nuevo a sonar y los tres se posicionaron en línea recta, marcando el ritmo con los pies y soltando risas histéricas mientras intentaban cantar, con la cara seria. Llegaron manteniendo el tipo hasta el estribillo, donde no pudieron aguantar más y comenzaron a saltar, moviendo las caderas y los hombros. Rieron a más no poder cuando en el momento en el que sonaba una trompeta Alice hizo como si realmente la tocase, moviendo los brazos al compás de la música, de derecha a izquierda. Bella y Seth se miraron, divertidos y la imitaron, sin dejar de reír. Siguieron cantando y bailando hasta el final de la canción, cuando empezaron a copiar los gritos que soltaba el cantante hacia el final, tirándose al suelo. Sin lugar a dudas aquella había sido la mejor de sus actuaciones, digna de ser grabada como recuerdo para la posterioridad. Estaban carcajeándose, más felices que nunca cuando un suave aplauso los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Realmente me habéis dejado _paralizado_ —rió Edward, haciendo alusión al nombre de la canción, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

Bella se quitó rápidamente las gafas de sol, no había necesidad de hacer más el ridículo. Sin embargo Alice seguía saltarina y fue a abrazar a su mellizo.

—Oh, hermanito, ¿no te hemos gustado? —preguntó a voz de grito.

—Sobre todo el momento de las trompetas, ha sido espectacular —contestó él, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar una carcajada—. Alice, por Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado en el pelo? Y qué hace Seth peinado como… ¿como yo? —preguntó levantando una ceja, divertido.

—Esta guapísimo ¿verdad? —suspiró ella, mirando a su sobrino que seguía riéndose. Estaba graciosísimo con la _chupa_, las gafas de sol y peinado de esa forma tan peculiar—. _Eddie_, nos has arruinado tooooda la diversión.

—Lo siento mucho, si quieres me vuelvo a ir Alice —dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco. Miró de reojo a Bella y vio que seguía sonrojada, debía haber pasado mucha vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba presente. Sonrió maléficamente, le encantaba verla tan tímida—. ¿Qué os parece si merendamos todos juntos? Pero me parece que antes tienes que desmaquillarte enana —añadió, viendo los parpados multicolores de Alice.

—¡Pues yo creo que me han quedado genial! ¿A que sí Seth?

—¡Están súper _guay _tía! —dijo este corriendo hacia ella. Bella y Edward sonrieron, por fin Alice se había ganado la confianza del pequeño.

—Voy a llamar a mi _Jazz_, para que venga ¡y así seremos más! ¡Oh! ¡Podríamos avisar a _Emm _y a Rosalie y ver una película! —Alice parecía no perder la energía nunca. De un manotazo le quitó a Bella el móvil que aún tenía en las manos y marcó rápidamente—. Kate, soy Alice, dile a Jasper que se ponga ráaapido… ¡¡_Jazz_!!... Sí, ha ido genial… ¡Ha sido tan especial pasar el día con él!... Sí, sí… Bueno escúchame, vamos a quedarnos en casa de Edward a ver una película, así que ven ahora ¿vale?... Pues anula la cita… Vale, vale, ya sé que no puedes decirle a un paciente que no vaya a verte cinco minutos antes, pero es que te echo tanto de menos _Jazz_… Últimamente nos vemos menos por el trabajo y me siento mal sabiendo que desperdiciamos los momentos que podemos estar juntos… ¡¡BIEEEN!! Entonces nos vemos ahora, ¡te aaaaamo! —chilló. Después colgó y miró a los demás, que la observaban divertidos—. ¿Qué pasa? Las armas de mujer están para usarse.

—Alice, Jasper tiene su trabajo, deja que lo haga tranquilo —rió Bella, que conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que jamás cambiaría. Y así fue, ya que se limitó a sacarle la lengua mientras llamaba a su hermano oso.

—Emmeeeeeeeeett —gritó, sonriente—. Película, tú, _Eddie_, Bella, _Jazz_, Seth, Rose y yo… ¡AHORA! —Se escucharon claramente las risas de Emmett—. Así que no tardes, y dile a la rubia que se traiga el material.

Colgó apresuradamente y fue al servicio sin decir ni una palabra a los demás para desmaquillarse.

—No ha cambiado nada en todos estos años, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido Edward, mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás. Seth fue rápidamente hasta sus piernas y se sentó encima, sonriente.

—Sigue exactamente igual que cuando nació —rió Bella colocándose a su lado—. Siento el espectáculo de antes… Entré y ya estaban así, cuando me vieron me obligaron a hacer el tonto con ellos.

—¡Pero ha sido tan divertido! Alice es genial —comentó Seth, acurrucándose en el pecho de su padre—. Hemos estado toda la mañana en un parque de atracciones ¡increíble! Nos montamos en todo lo que pudimos, fue una _pasada_… Creo que me he pasado el día riendo, me duele la boca —se quejó, tocándose la mandíbula. Edward y Bella no pudieron evitar reírse, mirando a Seth con cariño. Al rato empezó a llegar todo el mundo, enfundados en abrigos y bufandas y portadores de mejillas sonrosadas.

—¡Hace un frío…! —Exclamó Rosalie, mientras abrazaba a Bella, intentando entrar en calor—. ¡Ojalá nieve esta noche! es precioso cuando amanece todo blanco… —suspiró, mientras se quitaba las mojadas botas que llevaba.

—¡Rosalie! —Gritó Alice, que estaba en la cocina preparando palomitas para un regimiento—. ¿Qué has traído?

Bella vio como Emmett gruñía y rodaba los ojos, cosa que hacía cuando veían…

—¡¡Comedias románticas!! ¡¡Tarde de chicas!! —dijo la rubia, agitando al aire unos _DVDs_—. Una es en honor a Bells.

Bella le cogió la película que le estaba tendiendo su amiga y sonrió. _Love Actually_.

—¡Genial! —rió, era una de sus favoritas.

—Te he traído algunas películas de dibujos animados Seth, para que no te aburras —comentó Rosalie, dándole unas cuantas al niño, que le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Y qué hay de nosotros! –Exclamó Emmett señalándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos—. Somos _machos_, pasamos de ver eso.

No pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada, todos, excepto quizás Edward, sabían por qué no quería ver nunca películas románticas.

—Emmett, no se nos olvida que lloraste con: _Titanic_, _El diario de Noa_, _Posdata: Te quiero_… ¿Sigo? —dijo maliciosamente su hermana. El chico enrojeció, y salió del salón bufando por lo bajo.

—¿De verdad llora? —quiso saber Edward, mientras se reía.

—Como un bebé —susurró Jasper sonriendo—. Pero ya estamos acostumbrados…

Se dispusieron por el salón para disfrutar de aquella tarde, tapados con mantas por el frío que hacía. Seth se fue a su cuarto para ver otra película, muy contento por el hecho de que su tía Rosalie se hubiese acordado de él.

—Muchas gracias, quería verla y no la encontraba en Internet —dijo mientras la abrazaba. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y lo acompañó a su habitación para ayudarlo.

Bella se sentó al lado de Edward, aunque sabía que iba a durar poco en su asiento, conocía muy bien el comportamiento de sus amigas en ese tipo de cine. Dicho y hecho, nada más salieron los créditos Alice y Rosalie ya estaban en el suelo, abrazándose y con los ojos brillantes. Riendo se unió a ellas, apoyando la espalda contra las piernas de Edward, el cual empezó a acariciarle el pelo, relajándola hasta tal punto que pensó que podría dormirse fácilmente si no le gustase tanto el _film_.

—¡Dios mío! —Gritaron las tres en el momento en que Hugh Grant salió por primera vez, en su papel de primer ministro.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente _sexy_? —exclamó Rosalie, que lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos. Los chicos, a sus espaldas suspiraron, incómodos—. Eh, Emmett que yo no digo nada de cómo babeas cuando ves a Scarlett Johansson.

—¡No metas a _Scarly_ en esto! —gritó Emmett cómicamente. Bella rió a carcajadas, recordando lo que pasó cuando la actriz trabajó para su agencia en un anuncio de un perfume. Sabiendo cuanto le gustaba a Emmett, le pidió que por favor le dejase grabarle un video de ella diciendo: "_Emmie, eres sexy, osito_". La chica, que era súper simpática accedió encantada, bueno, hizo a Bella firmar unos papeles comprometiéndose a no difundirlo, pero eso fue lo de menos. Entre risas lo hicieron y Bella envolvió el _CD_ donde lo había grabado para entregárselo a su amigo como regalo de cumpleaños. Aún recordaba la fuerza con la que había abrazado, mientras gritaba entre sollozos que era la hermana que más quería.

—¡Oh, la escena de la boda! —susurró Bella, volviendo a la película. Era su favorita, básicamente por la canción. Sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, era una tontería, no pasaba nada triste ni doloroso, pero siempre pensaba el cómo sería vivir aquella situación.

—Vamos Bella, siempre lloras con esta parte, ¡no tiene sentido! —exclamó Alice, mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima. Notó como su hermano la miraba confundido y soltando un pequeño suspiro empezó a explicarle el porqué del comportamiento de Bella—. _All you need is love_ es la canción preferida de Bella, no sé, es como algo utópico, como su filosofía de vida. Por eso llora, piensa que jamás se casará con esa canción de fondo.

—¡Basta Alice! —Dijo la chica sorbiéndose la nariz y pegándole un empujón—. Ay, es tan bonito… Siempre me han gustado _The Beatles_, tienen letras sencillas y directas… Son muy buenos. Ojalá a mi me pasase eso —añadió, y una nueva tanda de lágrimas vino. Vio que todos la miraban divertidos, habían presenciado aquello millones de veces como para preocuparse, aunque el que sí parecía alarmado era Edward—. Oh vamos, no tenéis corazón…

Siguieron viéndola y hacia la mitad un discreto Emmett se bajó al suelo para colocarse junto a ellas, sujetando con fuerza un cojín. Bella escuchó una risa sofocada a su espalda, y sonrió, si no llevase años viendo a Emmett comportarse así también se reiría. Todas, y Emmett, suspiraron en la escena de los carteles en la puerta de la casa de Juliet.

—Quéeeeee romáaaantico —dijo Jasper imitando a la perfección la vocecilla de Alice y consiguiendo una tanda de puñetazos en el hombro cortesía de las chicas, ya que no lo consideraban un tema para bromear. La película transcurrió, sin mayor incidente que el ridículo llanto de Emmett en la escena en la que la mujer casada se da cuenta que su marido le regala collares de miles de dólares a su secretaria.

—¡¡A ella sólo le compra un disco!! —Exclamó, tapándose la cara con sus enormes manos—. Dios mío, ¡llevan años casados y le regala ese estúpido _CD_ a su adorable mujer!, sin embargo a su secretaria va y le envía un collar de oro en forma de ¡CORAZÓN! —hipó, estaba totalmente consternado por lo que Rosalie le daba palmaditas en la espalda, intentando no reírse—. ¡Si fuese en forma de perro o algo así, pues vale! ¿¿Pero un corazón?? Destrozará a su familia… ¡Tiene hijos, por el amor de Dios!

Bella miró hacia atrás y vio como Edward tenía un puño entero metido en la boca para no soltar una carcajada, aunque le delataba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Jasper, a su vez parecía concentrado, posiblemente estaría pensando cualquier cosa para librar su mente de la horrorosa imagen de Emmett llorando como un niño recién nacido.

Por fin acabó la película, y todos se estiraron en sus sitios mientras Alice bailoteaba hasta llegar al interruptor de la luz.

—¡Ha estado tan bien como las otras ciento cincuenta mil veces que la hemos visto! —bromeó Jasper, frotándose los ojos. Después se volvió a su amigo—. Edward, ya te puedes considerar un autentico integrante del grupo: has visto a Emmett lloriquear como una niña y el comportamiento de Bella en la boda de _Love Actually_. Son sus grandes secretos, así que ya tienes chantaje emocional para los próximos veinte años.

Edward rió con ganas, sin la presión del miedo a que Emmett le pegase un puñetazo. Nunca tenía tiempo para hablar con su mejor amigo, por lo que decidió aquel momento para ponerse al día con él. Estuvieron charlando del trabajo de cada uno, de cómo les había ido de bien en la vida y de lo contentos que estaban de tenerse el uno al otro de nuevo.

—¡Sois un par de mariquitas! —exclamó su hermano mayor, que seguía sentado en el suelo con las chicas, las cuales parloteaban animadamente.

—Emmett, no eres el más adecuado para decir _eso_ —rió Edward, consiguiendo que el grandullón le mirase con odio.

—Chicos, me ha encantado pasar este rato con vosotros, pero me voy a tener que ir ya —se disculpó Jasper, con cara cansada—. Mañana tengo mi primera conferencia en la Facultad de Psicología de Columbia. Tengo que pasarme la noche preparándome, jamás he estado tan nervioso…

—¿Una conferencia? ¡Eso es genial, tío! —le felicitó Edward, sonriente.

—Sí, pero es tan estresante… No me puedo permitir hacerlo mal, ya sabes, ¡es mi puesta en escena! —bromeó, intentando disimular su nerviosismo. Edward le dio un apretón en el hombro, brindándole su apoyo.

—Vamos Jasper, eres un profesional estupendo, ¡¡hasta ayudas a Bella!! —exclamó Emmett, y la aludida no dudó un segundo en darle una fuerte colleja—. _Auch_… ¡lo siento, lo siento!

—¡_Jazz_ cariño, serás el _rey del mambo_! —Dijo Alice entre risitas, arrastrándose hasta los pies de su prometido, el cual sonreía tontamente mirándola, como si fuese la primera vez que la veía—. ¡Verás que después de que mañana los dejes boquiabiertos van a querer que pases todo el día en la Facultad dando charlas!

—Claro Alice, estoy seguro —comentó él, riéndose y levantándose. La miró y se le ocurrió una idea súbitamente—. Cielo, esta noche voy a estar insoportable, ¿por qué no te quedas con Edward y pasáis un rato juntos? Además mañana estaré todo el día fuera, no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sola…

A la pequeña duende se le iluminaron los ojos. Le lanzó una mirada a su mellizo, que le sonreía abiertamente, encantado con la idea.

—¡¡Bien!! Edward, dormiremos juntos ¡¡como cuando éramos críos!! Oh Dios mío, ¿¿dejarías que te hiciese la pedicura??

—¡Alice, no te pases! —Exclamó su hermano horrorizado, mientras todos reían. Se giró hacia su amigo—. Si veo que atenta contra mi vida, mi dignidad o mi hombría pienso dejártela en la puerta.

—Estaré atento, por si acaso —se rió Jasper. Después le dio un beso a Alice y se despidió de los demás.

—Nosotros nos vamos a ir también, quiero despertarme temprano para ir al _club _a ultimar unos detalles, si no la semana que viene va a abrir ¡quien yo me sé! Quedan tantas cosas por hacer… —era la primera vez que veían a Emmett agobiado, pero tenía motivos para ello. Rosalie se levantó también y juntos abandonaron la vivienda.

—¡Qué viejos están todos ya! —se quejó Alice, sentándose sobre Edward, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Bella no pudo dejar de sonreír ante aquella imagen—. No me digas que tú también te vas…

—No, yo no tengo nada que hacer —estaba frustrada porque no había podido mantener la conversación que Edward le había pedido la noche anterior. Por como el chico la miraba supuso que él estaría pensando lo mismo, así que le sonrió tímidamente.

—Oye Alice, ¿por qué no vas a ver cómo está Seth? —propuso él, y su hermana lo pilló al vuelo.

—Ok, estaré en el cuarto del pequeño, ¡avisadme cuando queráis! —exclamó y se fue dando saltos.

Edward sonrió ante el comportamiento de su hermana la cual parecía no madurar jamás, era como una pequeña _Campanilla_ de carne y hueso.

—Bella, ¿te parece que vayamos a tu piso para hablar? Si nos quedamos aquí, lo más probable es que nos interrumpan —dijo tímidamente. Bella, sacando confianza de donde no la había, se incorporó y cogiéndolo de la mano lo guió hasta su casa. Entraron precipitadamente y se dirigieron hasta el sofá rojo, donde se sentaron de lado para quedar mirándose de frente.

—Por fin solos… —susurró, mientras torcía la sonrisa y se acercaba a su boca. Bella no sabía qué iba a pasar después de aquella inevitable conversación. Quizás simplemente él le dijese que le gustaba y que lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, sin avanzar más. O tal vez, pensaba su retorcida mente, le confesase que sentía hacia su persona un amor incondicional que superaba las fronteras de lo racional, o lo que es lo mismo, que la quería igual que ella a él. Pero en ese preciso instante, en esos segundos de placer infinito, lo único que tenía importancia era la sensación de aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

* * *

_(Vuelvo a repetir lo que puse al principio para las despistadas, las __**canciones**__ que salen en el capítulo están en mi perfil. Lo suyo sería que si no sabéis cuales son os las pongáis de fondo para entenderlo todo mejor)_

_¡¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!! Lo primero, desearle de nuevo suerte a mi Beta _**Hey vampire girl**_, ¡que está de exámenes! ¡Ánimo que tu pueeeeedes!_

_Lo segundo, he estado mirando mis reviews y menos mal, porque así me he acordado de que… ¡¡Hoy, dos de Diciembre es el cumpleaños de _**PussySweetCullen**_!! ¡Muchíiiiiiisimas felicidades, guapa! Me pediste que te dedicase un capítulo el día de tu cumpleaños si podía… Y ¡aquí lo tienes! Toooodo para ti:) ¡Espero que lo disfrutes mucho, que pasaras hoy un día genial y que te hayan regalado muchas cositas bonitas! _

_Por lo demás, tengo que pedir perdón, he estado súper liada con el examen que tenía y no he podido contestar a la mayoría de los reviews… PERDÓOOOOOOOOON :'(_

_Y nada más, solo avisar de que este puente estaré de viaje, así que me será imposible escribir… Tendréis que esperar un poquito, ¡¡pero ya sabéis que lo que se hace de rogar siempre es bueno!!_

_¡Un besito enorme!_ **Laura.**


	16. Tierra, trágame

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 16. **_**Tierra, trágame.**_

¿Cómo puede la gente vivir sin los besos de Edward Cullen? Era lo que la mente de Bella se preguntaba sin cesar. Aquel contacto divino le estaba excitando cada vez más. Sabía que habían ido a hablar, pero no podía resistirse a tocarlo, sentirlo.

—Bella… —gimió él—. ¿No sería mejor que hablásemos primero?

Lo miró e hizo un puchero, pero sabía que tenía razón. Se separó lentamente de él mientras le cogía las manos.

—Está bien… No sé cómo empezar —murmuró nervioso—. Está claro que me gustas, y mucho.

—Tú a mí también —añadió ella rápidamente.

—Es bueno saberlo —sonrió, feliz—. Por mi parte, creo que podríamos intentar profundizar esto. Es decir, sentir que realmente estamos juntos… No tener miedo cada vez que te vea con otro, aunque esto último no te aseguro que pueda remediarlo.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando procesó sus palabras; para él no era simple diversión, quería algo más.

—Edward, sólo deseo tenerte conmigo —susurró, sonrojada—. Me cuesta seguir el día a día si no te veo al menos unos minutos.

—Me pasa exactamente igual… Paso las horas que no estoy a tu lado pensando en ti —le dijo al oído, haciendo que se estremeciese—. Te estás convirtiendo en mi _todo_, y quiero _todo _contigo…

Fue más de lo que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar; que le susurrara _eso _era una tortura. Sin ser consciente de sus actos se tiró encima de él, tumbándolo en el sofá con ella encima. Estaba comportándose como una idiota hormonada, pero resistirse a ese ser divino era una misión imposible.

Comenzó a arrancarle la camisa que tenía, sin importarle si la rompía o saltaba algún botón; no estaba para tonterías. Edward rápidamente la ayudó a que ninguna prenda los separase, mucho más seguro de sí mismo que la primera vez. Acabaron desnudos en cuestión de segundos, admirando el cuerpo del otro.

—Eres tan preciosa… —sonrió Edward, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla con más pasión que nunca. Bella estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento; no quería respirar, ya que significaba separarse milímetros de él.

Sentía cada parte de su masculina anatomía bajo ella, haciéndole gemir de puro placer; era consciente de que Edward podría llegar incluso a provocarle un orgasmo sin tan siquiera tocarla. Recorrió su cuerpo con los labios, disfrutando de su sabor tan característico, que junto a sus sofocados gemidos la hacía estremecer.

Cuando él empezó a pasear los labios por sus pechos sintió que iba a llegar al clímax ahí mismo, lo cual era una locura. Era imposible que alguien te excitase tanto en tan poco tiempo, hasta debía de haber alguna ley científica que lo probase. Sin embargo, Edward Cullen nunca había parecido ser de este mundo, por lo que Bella pensó que, si iba a empezar una relación con él, debería acostumbrarse al hecho de que le provocase placer inmediato con un simple roce.

Tener la lengua de Edward recorriendo su cuerpo no le ayudaba mucho a pensar coherentemente, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y besó con lujuria el largo cuello del chico, disfrutando a cada segundo de su aroma y textura.

—Bella… —gimió con un hilo de voz, que hizo que hasta la última terminación nerviosa del torturado cuerpo de la chica explotase de placer—… T-te necesito _tanto_…

Esas palabras la llevaron al límite, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que ella también lo necesitaba casi tanto como el aire que respiraba? Edward Cullen iba a acabar con Bella.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un camino pedregoso del que jamás podría salir si entraba. Se estaba enamorando por primera vez en su vida; debía sentir miedo, estar aterrada. Pero las profundas esmeraldas que tenía a un palmo le decían que se entregase en cuerpo y alma, que quisiese y se dejara querer.

¿Qué hacer cuando algo tan puro te ruega que confíes en que todo irá bien, aún sabiendo que si no es así acabarás más dañada que nunca? Ya sentía cariño por Edward, y aunque su cuerpo luchase por hacerle ver que realmente lo quería, su mente mantenía los sentimientos a raya; Bella Swan no estaba hecha para sufrir.

Sintió un impulso de parar, de decir que todo aquello estaba mal, que no quería enamorarse tan pronto, que no se sentía preparada. Quería gritar y llorar, dejar de sentirse indefensa. Deseó que Edward no pudiese desarmarla de esa forma, no era justo, pero sin embargo se limitó a seguir besándolo y acariciándolo.

Se estaba formando una dura batalla entre mente y cuerpo y Bella no sabía quién ganaría. Dio gracias porque el chico no se diese cuenta de nada, al contrario, estaba muy entretenido proporcionándole placer suficiente como para que su cuerpo empezase a salir victorioso. Los brazos de Bella flaqueaban, por lo que de un rápido movimiento Edward la puso bajo él, sin separar los labios de su piel ni un instante mientras entraba en ella. Bella sintió tanto placer que se olvidó de pensar durante unos largos segundos, así que decidiendo que más tarde dejaría claros sus sentimientos se dedicó a disfrutar del perfecto cuerpo de su acompañante.

Esta vez no fue como la primera. Edward estaba más seguro de sí mismo, por lo que se atrevió a darle a sus movimientos un toque más salvaje que Bella no esperaba. Jamás había experimentado aquello… Era incluso mejor que la vez anterior, la cual en su momento creyó que era la experiencia más excitante que un humano podría soñar tener. Sin embargo Edward siempre la sorprendía, iba un paso más adelantado que los demás.

¿Cómo podía ser virgen y saber qué es lo que su pareja quería exactamente? Una persona normal debería estar años teniendo relaciones sexuales para llegar a ese nivel de perfeccionamiento. Pero es que para Bella, Edward Cullen no era una persona normal. Lo miró con una mezcla de lujuria y cariño, mientras él marcaba el ritmo y le sonreía torcidamente. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que había sido una mala idea mirarle tan fijamente. Si ya con su sonrisa podría provocarle el éxtasis, si se sumaba estar haciendo el amor con él a la vez que le sonreía solo podía significar un estallido de placer.

—Dios, Edward… —exclamó entre gemidos, a la vez que se dejaba ir. Sintió como la espalda del chico se arqueaba y cerraba los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior. ¿Era posible tener dos orgasmos seguidos? Bella entendió que sí al verlo así, con su torso desnudo y con cara de placer absoluto. "_Tienes que hacer una nueva nota mental: no lo mires cuando vuelvas a tener sexo con él."_

Su mente empezó a divagar de nuevo, justo en el momento en el que su cuerpo dejó de dar espasmos incontrolados. Sintió el estúpido impulso de hacer una fotografía, y es que siempre que quería recordar un momento feliz solía retratarlo. Sin embargo pensó en la cara que pondría Edward si cogía su réflex ahora y no pudo evitar reírse como una loca.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó él, tumbándose como pudo a su lado.

—Tonterías mías… —vio que la miraba escéptico y supo que tendría que darle una respuesta mejor a la fuerza—. Bueno, no sé si sabes que uno de mis _hobbies_ es la fotografía.

—Lo he intuido al ver que tienes tropecientas cámaras —rió él.

—Pues cada vez que me pasa algo que quiero recordar, ya sabes, algo con lo que haya sido feliz, o simplemente un paisaje que me haga pensar… me gusta coger una de ellas y capturar la imagen. Para recordarlo siempre —contó, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Pues hace un segundo he sentido un deseo incontrolable de ir a por la cámara y sacar una fotografía. Después me he dado cuenta de que sería un poco vergonzoso…

Edward soltó una enorme carcajada al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia él.

—Si lo ves necesario, adelante, no te cortes —comentó cuando se hubo calmado—. Así que un momento feliz, ¿eh?

—Más bien eres un paisaje para pensar —bufó ella, que había empezado a sonrojarse. Sí, había sido tremendamente feliz al estar unida de esa forma con él, sintiéndolo suyo, pero no iba a decirle eso; todavía no, al menos. Edward se limitó a sonreír y acercó la boca al oído de Bella.

—Para mí ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, así que no te avergüences por decirlo —susurró y después besó su cabeza—. Ha sido una buena forma de empezar una relación, ¿no crees? —bromeó al rato Edward, como siempre.

—Sí, la mejor —dijo ella después de soltar una risita nerviosa. Después se incorporó para empezar a ponerse rápidamente su ropa, sonrojada al sentir la atenta mirada del chico—. C-creo que deberíamos ir con t-tu hermana, antes de que venga a echar la puerta abajo.

Edward sonrió y empezó a vestirse también.

—¿Siempre hay que tener tanto cuidado con Alice?

—Ni te lo imaginas —sonrió ella, que estaba peinándose frente a un espejo que había en el salón—. ¿Estoy presentable o parezco recién salida de un _After_?

—¿Puedo utilizar el comodín del público? —preguntó Edward entre risas, abrazándola por detrás.

—Muy gracioso Cullen. Veo que sigues en tu línea… —bufó ella, dándose la vuelta para encararlo—. Vamos a tu casa antes de que tu humor acabe con mi paciencia…

—No me das miedo, Isabella —le susurró al mismo tiempo que torcía su sonrisa.

—¡No hagas eso! —exclamó ella inconscientemente al recordar como se había sentido al mirarla mientras tenían sexo. Tres segundos después sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse. Edward la observó divertido.

—¿Qué es lo que no tengo que hacer?

Bella lo miró exasperada y soltó un suspiro, cansada.

—¡Sonreír así! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —le espetó, poniéndose las manos sobre la cintura.

—Perdona que no te siga pero mi inteligencia no da para tanto… —Edward estaba disfrutando con la situación, por lo que no dudó en alargarla—. A ver, ¿cómo sonrío?

—Así —dijo Bella, mientras hacía una pobre imitación. El chico no pudo evitar carcajearse—. Oye, yo no he ido a clases para saber deslumbrar a mujeres torciendo la sonrisa.

—Pues deberías. Son muy, pero que muy interesantes —le dijo, acercándose a su boca para besar sus suaves labios de nuevo. Bella dejó de respirar inmediatamente, no se esperaba un beso de Edward. Es más, estaba segura de que jamás se acostumbraría a ellos, o al menos eso pensaba.

Entreabrió un poco la boca, dándole permiso para profundizarlo y creyó que se derretía cuando volvió a probar aquel peculiar sabor. Mordisqueó el labio inferior del chico, volviéndose a sentir hambrienta de él.

—Esto es una locura… —susurró Edward, plasmando en palabras lo mismo que pensaba Bella—. Es decir, acabamos de _estar juntos_, se supone que necesitamos un tiempo para… ¿Repararnos? —comentó, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras y haciendo que Bella riese, mientras asentía conforme con su discurso—. Sin embargo, te necesito tanto… Siento como si contigo el tiempo funcionase de otra forma. Ni las horas son horas, ni los minutos son minutos.

—Como si no hubiese unidad de medida —murmuró ella, siguiendo el hilo de las cavilaciones de él por su propia cuenta—. Puedo estar junto a ti horas, pero no son horas. Cuando estamos separados soy más consciente de que hay vida a mi alrededor. No sé, no puedo explicar mejor lo que se me pasa por la cabeza porque siento como si no hubiese términos adecuados para describirlo.

—¿Estaremos en un universo diferente al de los demás? —rió Edward—. Quizás deberíamos hacer nuestro propio diccionario en el tiempo libre que tengamos.

—Estoy segura de que sería un _Best séller_ —dijo Bella mientras tiraba de él para ir a buscar a Alice y a Seth.

—Sólo si salgo yo en la portada —comentó él revoloteándose el pelo—. Con _La Sonrisa_, por supuesto.

—Oh, cállate —bufó Bella, llamando al timbre. A los segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto a los otros dos, que estaban muy sonrientes.

—Habéis tardado, pero por _esta vez_ lo dejaré pasar —dijo Alice, mientras pegaba saltitos de alegría—. ¡Hemos hecho _calzoni_ para todos! Seth es un cocinero excelente, me ha dejado ¡petrificada!

—No ha sido para tanto —se disculpó modestamente el pequeño, haciendo que todos se rieran alegremente. Fueron hasta la cocina y vieron que estaba todo patas arriba, con harina y tomate hasta en las paredes.

—Edward, no te preocupes. Lo limpiaré en un santiamén —comentó Alice rápidamente, pero su hermano estaba demasiado feliz como para enfadarse por algo. Alice lo notó al instante, pero para asombro de Bella no hizo ningún comentario y la chica se hizo una nota mental para recordar agradecérselo más tarde.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde están esas maravillas culinarias? —preguntó Edward, levantando a Seth del suelo y haciéndole cosquillas—. ¡Seguro que ya os lo habéis comido todo!

—¡Noo! Están en el horno, para que no se enfríen —decía Seth entre risas.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, que ya estaba preparada y Alice apareció al instante con una bandeja llena de comida.

—Os la tenéis que comer _enterita_, sino ya me encargo yo de ello —añadió, con su maléfica sonrisa de duende travieso—. Oh vamos, no me miréis así. Ya sabéis que mis métodos no son violentos.

—Alice… Mejor me callo —suspiró Bella, llevándose a la boca uno de los _calzoni_—. Oye, es verdad, están buenísimos…

—¿Acaso dudabas de nosotros? —Alice se hizo la ofendida, y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, creo que Bella tiene motivos —añadió Edward, que también había empezado a cenar—. Hasta donde mi memoria llega, lo que cocinabas solía ser un peligro para la salud de los demás.

—Oh Edward, las cosas han cambiado —rió su melliza—. Hice un trato con Bells hará unos años. Me obligó a asistir a clases de cocina; su argumento era que lo hacía por el bien público. Y yo la apunté a un cursillo intensivo de _makeup_, así cuando yo no estoy en el mismo país que ella, puede valerse por sí misma. Ya sabes, también es por el bien público…

Edward estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

—Debí habérmelo imaginado.

—Nos salieron por un pastón las malditas clases —suspiró Bella—. Pero fueron útiles. Ahora no confundo la base con los polvos compactos. No sé cómo podía vivir antes sin esa información. Estaba loca, la verdad —ironizó, ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga—. En realidad fue divertido. Había un montón de famosas, ¡Deberías verlas sin maquillaje! Intenté que Alice me dejase hacerles algunas fotos para mandarlas a alguna revista sensacionalista, pero según ella era inmoral.

—¡Lo es! —exclamó la duende y se disponía a argumentar su postura cuando el móvil de Bella empezó a tronar. Esta se levantó de la mesa, e incapaz de hablar por él mientras estaba quieta comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina.

—¿Sí?

—_Bells, soy Angela. Te llamaba porque necesitamos que vengas a la oficina mañana a primera hora para acabar con el proyecto Disney. ¿Te viene muy mal?_

—No te preocupes Ang. Además he estado trabajando algo en casa, así que no iré con las manos vacías. Te invito mañana a comer, que hace tiempo que no hablamos.

—_Genial Bells, te echo mucho de menos_ —su amiga suspiró y cambió de tema radicalmente—. _Oye, ¿qué tal con Edward?_

Bella miró de reojo a la mesa y vio que todos tenían los ojos puestos en ella, por lo que se puso nerviosa.

—Sí, sí, las copias de impresión… Las tengo en el portátil, te las mando después cuando esté en casa.

—_Ya veo, está cerca, ¿eh?_ —dijo Angela riéndose—. _Mañana me cuentas todo, ¿vale?_

—Está bien, nada de escabullirse —murmuró, jugueteando con un trapo de cocina que había en la encimera.

—_Lo has pillado. Descansa, nos vemos dentro de… ¡horas!_

—Hasta mañana Angela —colgó y se dirigió a la mesa—. Me temo que tengo que ir a la cama urgentemente. Mañana debo de ir a la oficina bastante temprano para acabar con lo de la película de _Disney_.

—Tiene que ser genial trabajar con ellos… —suspiró Alice, inmersa en su mundo de fantasía y diversión sin límites—. Mañana hablamos Bella. Duerme bien.

—¡Que tengas sueños bonitos, Bella! —le deseó Seth, abrazando sus piernas.

—Y tú, cariño —le sonrió, besando su cabecita—. Ven a verme mañana, ¿vale, señorito?

—¡Sí! Bueno, si papi me deja —añadió, mirando de reojo a su padre.

—Claro que puedes ir, Seth —rió éste, y después se levantó apresuradamente—. Te acompaño, Bella.

—Sí, creo que puedo perderme sin tu ayuda —bromeó, caminando hasta su casa, a la que llegó en menos de treinta segundos—. Gracias por traerme hasta mi apartamento, Edward.

—De nada… Es una suerte que vivas en mi ciudad —susurró, acercándose a Bella.

—Es una suerte que vivas en la puerta de en frente —gimió, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Edward.

—También es una suerte que quieras besarme tanto como yo a ti —sonrió mientras depositaba suaves besos en sus labios, sin pararse a profundizarlo.

—Cullen, no confíes demasiado en tu suerte.

—Confío en ti, y tú ahora eres toda mi suerte —murmuró justo antes de besarla con pasión, aplastándola contra la puerta, como era costumbre entre ellos. Pasaron lo que parecían segundos, pero que realmente eran largos minutos, besándose sin querer separarse hasta que Bella tomó consciencia del tiempo.

—Odio decir esto, pero tengo que irme a la cama, Edward —musitó sobre sus labios. Él soltó un pequeño gemido lastimero que hizo sonreír a Bella.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró, separándose de la chica—. Mañana nos vemos. Descansa, mi Bella.

—Y tú. Ten cuidado con Alice, no sabes de lo que es capaz.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy asustado —comentó, poniendo cara de horror—. Pero es mi hermana y no tengo más remedio que aguantarla.

—Ya me contarás que tal —sonrió, y abrió la puerta de su piso—. Hasta mañana, _vecino_.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —le dio un último beso y esperó a que entrase y cerrara el apartamento para después dirigirse de nuevo al suyo. Vio que ya no había nadie en la cocina y extrañado empezó a buscarlos. Sonrió cuando llegó al cuarto de Seth y vio que el pequeño estaba ya acostado, durmiendo plácidamente mientras Alice le leía un cuento sin darse cuenta de que ya podía parar, al estar el niño dormido.

—Alice —susurró, lo más bajito que pudo. Su hermana levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada interrogativa—. Vamos, ven.

La chica miró al niño y besó su frente. Después se levantó cuidadosamente y fue dando brincos hasta donde estaba Edward.

—¿Nos vamos ya a la cama? —quiso saber, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Si estás cansada, sí. Puedes elegir el cuarto de invitados que quieras, hay varios —Alice lo miró decepcionada y Edward rió suavemente—. Pensé que preferirías la intimidad antes que dormir conmigo. Ya eres _mayorcita_.

—Edward, me has visto desnuda casi las mismas veces que Jasper, así que deja de decir tonterías —voceó, cruzando sus pequeños brazos bajo el pecho.

—Hermanita, quiero mucho a Jasper y sé que no habrá hombre mejor para ti, pero no hagas alusión a tu vida sexual con él, por favor —pidió él, conduciéndola hasta su dormitorio. Una vez en él fue al armario y sacó su pijama y la camiseta más pequeña que encontró—. Espero que puedas dormir con esto, aunque no esté _a la moda_ —bromeó, sacándole la lengua a Alice mientras le tiraba la ropa a la cara.

—Podré hacer una excepción, pero no te acostumbres —Alice empezó a desvestirse delante de él, dejándole claro que no sentía ningún pudor. Sonriendo, Edward siguió su ejemplo y se desnudó bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana—. Vaya Eddie, te has convertido en un muchachito _interesante_ —se burló ella, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿He de darte las gracias por ese comentario? —preguntó él, poniendo en blanco los suyos. Su melliza se limitó a reírse—. Pues tú podrías comer más, estás en los huesos.

—Sabes perfectamente que es mi constitución y que jamás pasaré del metro sesenta y de los cincuenta y cinco kilos. No entiendo cómo podemos ser mellizos… —suspiró, dejándose caer en la enorme cama. Su hermano la acompañó al instante, acomodándose a su lado y ella corrió a abrazarse a él—. Es _tan_ _genial_ que podamos estar así después de tanto tiempo. Aún no me creo que estés aquí y que hayas cambiado tanto.

—A mí tampoco me entra en la cabeza —rió él, depositando un beso tras otro en su pequeña frente—. No habéis puesto ninguna pega al hecho de querer entrar en vuestro grupo y, sinceramente, no creo que lo merezca.

—Oh, vamos Edward, tú ya eras parte de nosotros aunque nunca estuvieses. Además, ¿qué clase de hermana sería si te diese la espalda? —dijo levantando la cabeza para sonreírle. Después se puso más seria—. Lo que no te perdono es que no me hablases de Seth… Has estado conociéndolo durante años, podrías haber mencionado algo, ¿no crees? Rosalie es abogada, y de las mejores, te hubiese sido de mucha ayuda.

—No sé, Alice. No es un tema del que me guste hablar. Primero necesitaba estar seguro de que el pequeño estaba bien y bajo mi custodia para después contaros todo, y así es como lo hice. Además, con Rosalie ya he hablado, el mismo día del _McDonalds_, para saber si los papeles de la adopción son igual de legales en Estados Unidos. Tenía que asegurarme.

—Pero has pasado tanto tú solo… A mí me hubiese dado igual ir hasta Londres para ayudarte —gimoteó ella, acurrucándose más contra él.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. Pero tenías tu vida y no iba a dejar que te olvidases de ella sólo por los problemas que me busco —rió Edward mientras acariciaba su corto cabello—. Ha salido todo bien, así que deja de darle vueltas.

—Tampoco me has hablado de tus novias de Londres… Edward, sentía como si ya no confiases en mí. Y me dolía tanto… —lloriqueó Alice, poniendo su puchero—. ¿Qué te pasó para que no me contaras esas cosas?

Edward estalló en carcajadas.

—Alice, no conocí a nadie especial allí, por eso no dije nada —a su hermana se le pusieron los ojos como platos—. Estás reaccionando igual que Bella —suspiró, cansado—. No entiendo por qué tengo que salir con alguien a la fuerza.

—¡P-pero tú eres perfecto! —exclamó Alice, visiblemente confusa—. Tienes dinero, tocas un instrumento musical, eres culto, vistes genial, ¡estás buenísimo! Joder, ¿en qué piensan las londinenses?

—Alice, cálmate —dijo Edward entre risas—. _Yo_ no quería salir con nadie —su hermana lo miró escéptica, pero al momento pareció aceptarlo.

—Y ahora sí que quieres, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas con Bella?

—De maravilla. Hoy le he pedido que salga conmigo —al decir esto, Alice pegó un brinco en la cama y empezó a dar estruendosos chillidos mientras lo abrazaba.

—¡¡Por fin!! —Y sin previo aviso empezó a sollozar. Edward se incorporó, preocupado, y la meció entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Es q-que sois t-tan tontos… —hipó mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Os ha c-costado años.

—¿Años? —preguntó Edward extrañado.

—Oh vamos, Ed, se veía a leguas que os gustabais cuando eráis unos críos… No hablabas nunca, y cuando lo hacías era para preguntar dónde estaba Bella, o si iba a venir.

Edward empezó a ruborizarse.

—Tú lo has dicho, ahí éramos niños de preescolar, ¿cómo me iba a gustar?

—Yo he amado a Jasper desde el primer momento que lo vi —sentenció Alice, sonriente, mientras recordaba como era su prometido a los cinco años—. Estoy segura de que si no te hubieses ido habríais estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Edward chasqueó la lengua; jamás se perdonaría haberse marchado de su casa, no necesitaba que su hermana viniese recordándole lo diferente que sería su vida si se hubiese quedado.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo él, más serio.

—Por supuesto, y agradezco que te fueses a Londres —comentó ella. Él la miró asombrado—. Si no lo hubieses hecho, Seth aún estaría sufriendo. Me da igual sacrificar años estando junto a ti si eso significa hacer feliz al pequeño.

—Alice… —susurró él en su oído, abrazándola más fuerte—. No sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti tanto tiempo.

—Pero has sobrevivido bastante bien —bromeó ella, besando su mejilla—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando llorábamos a la vez?

—Sí, nuestra "_conexión mística de mellizos"_ —rió Edward—. Me solía esconder en mi cuarto para que no me vieseis lloriquear.

—Un vano intento de mantener tu hombría intacta. Recuerdo lo bien que se lo pasaba Emmett con esas cosas.

—No hay nada como la humillación de sus hermanos para alegrarle el día, ¿verdad?

Alice se carcajeó al pensar en su hermano mayor y las formas que usaba para demostrar su cariño.

—Emmett es genial, no ha cambiado un ápice. A veces pienso que sigue teniendo diez años y no lo entiendo. Ha disfrutado de su infancia, no es como si se la hubiesen robado y estuviese viviéndolo todo ahora.

—Mis perfectos y adorados hermanos —susurró Edward, sonriente.

—¡Eh! No nos desviemos, estábamos hablando de tu relación con Bella —se quejó ella.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente, Alice? No hay nada que no sepas o intuyas —suspiró. Su hermana era tan cotilla que sabía que lo tendría la noche entera hablando.

—¿Qué sientes por ella? —Parecía realmente emocionada, con los codos clavados en el colchón y su pequeña cabeza apoyada sobre las manos. Edward volvió a suspirar e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Es difícil de explicar, Alice… Bella se está convirtiendo en mi _todo_, no sé si lo entiendes —Alice le devolvió una tierna sonrisa y asintió—. Jamás imaginé que ocurriría esto. Es decir, cuando decidí venir a Nueva York estaba emocionado por verla porque, como has dicho, hasta cuando era pequeño me sentía atraído por ella… pero nunca pensé que a este nivel.

—Estás enamorado… —sentenció Alice en voz casi inaudible, pero Edward lo captó y empezó a sonrojarse.

—¡N-no! Es m-muy pronto para eso, ¿no crees? —preguntó, dubitativo.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto, Edward. Si la quieres deberías decírselo, pero cerca del Hospital. Conociéndola o le subirá demasiado el ritmo cardíaco o se olvidará de respirar y se desmayará —comentó entre risas. Edward se limitó a sonreír, recordando la forma en la que Bella se tensaba cada vez que posaba los labios en ella.

—Aún no es el momento, acabamos de _empezar_ —concluyó él, testarudo—. No quiero que salga corriendo porque le diga que la quiero al día después de pedirle que saliese conmigo.

—Sois tan cabezotas los dos… Espero que no procreéis, no aguantaría la fusión de vuestra cabezonería.

—¡Alice! —se quejó Edward, aunque sin poder evitar soltar una risita al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave empujón a su hermana—. Deja de decir burradas.

—¡Es verdad! Cuando vosotros dos deis _ese_ paso yo ya tendré nietos —suspiró su hermana y, al ver que Edward seguía riéndose nerviosamente, se llevó las manos a la boca—. Oh madre mía, ¿ya habéis…?

—Alice, eso no es asunto tuyo —la cortó él. No tenía ganas algunas de hablar de su recién estrenada vida sexual.

—¡CÓMO QUE NO! Es mi mejor amiga y tú mi hermano, ¿no ves que estoy justo en medio? —gimoteó, intentando sonsacarle información al pobre chico—. Vamos, desembucha, ¿cuándo fue?

—¿No vas a dejarlo ir verdad? —inquirió Edward, y al ver que su hermana negaba entusiasmadamente con la cabeza sonrió—. Pues disfruta con la decepción.

—¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! NO ME HABLES ASÍ, Y CUÉNTAME ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO.

—Alice, a los demás nos gusta la intimidad —bufó, arrugando el ceño—. Está bien, está bien —añadió cuando vio que empezaba a formarse el famoso puchero en la cara de aquel demoníaco ser—. Fue hace unos días, es todo lo que me vas a sonsacar —vio como se arqueaba la perfectamente depilada ceja de Alice y suspiró resentido—. Y esta noche.

—¿CÓMO? ¿DOS VECES? Y yo que pensaba que eran mosquitas muertas… Dios mío, mañana pienso secuestrar a Bella de donde sea que esté… _Necesito_ más información y ella es más débil que Edward… —murmuró, pensando en voz alta.

—No vayas a acosar a Bella, ¿vale? —pidió Edward, aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Vale, vale… —dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

—Cambiemos de tema, por favor —sonrió él, intentando distraer a Alice—. ¿Cómo te va a ti con Jasper?

Y lo consiguió. Como siempre que alguien nombraba a Jasper, Alice se sumergía en una nube de felicidad que perturbaba sus sentidos y la hacía sonreír estúpidamente.

—Nos va genial, igual que el primer día o mejor.

—¿Jamás os habéis enfadado por nada? —preguntó extrañado.

—Lo sé, es raro y difícil de entender. Posiblemente seamos la primera pareja en el mundo que no ha discutido nunca. Quizás sea por el hecho de que nos complementamos tan bien que nunca hay un roce entre nosotros. Somos muy diferentes, pero eso no significa que no podamos llegar a ser un matrimonio feliz.

—¿Para cuándo la boda?

—Aún no lo tenemos pensado… Ya sabes, sin prisas.

Edward la miró sorprendido. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermana como para saber que según ella las bodas eran la celebración más sagrada y que cuanto antes, mejor. Sin embargo decidió no darle importancia, eran cosas de pareja y él no tenía derecho a opinar nada.

Se movió para estar más cómodo y miró a su hermana durante unos minutos, sin decir nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. La quería tanto que no habría palabras para expresarlo. Cuando se fue era una niña, que hacía fiestas de pijamas con sus amigas o que iba al parque a comer chucherías y a cotillear. Ahora no. A su regreso se había encontrado con toda una mujer, la mirara por donde la mirase. Ya no era la hermana pequeña a la que proteger de los estúpidos de once años, ahora podía valerse por sí misma y le había ido de maravilla sin su ayuda.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía celos de todos aquellos que la habían visto crecer y que lloraron junto a ella cuando él estaba lejos. Alice siempre había sido parte de su vida, era la pieza que le faltaba para funcionar bien. No hubiese sobrevivido en Londres sin hablar con ella cada día, sin que le transmitiese parte de su energía o del brillo de sus pequeños ojos verdes. Y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo haría la promesa de no volver a arrancarla de su vida, la necesitaba para seguir adelante.

—Estás guapísima, mi pequeña mujercita —le murmuró sonriente, acariciando una de sus mejillas e intentando contener las lágrimas—. Siento no haber estado contigo estos años, he sido un mellizo horrible.

—Edward —susurró ella con los ojos húmedos—. El día que cogiste aquél estúpido avión fue el peor de mi vida. Pero la felicidad del día que volviste lo compensa. Sólo júrame que no volverás a dejarme así… Aún tengo pesadillas en las que coges una maleta y te _largas_ —añadió, riéndose suavemente mientras enjuagaba sus lágrimas—. Para mí sigue existiendo nuestra conexión. Cada vez que estás feliz siento tu alegría en mi interior, y cuando veo que estás a punto de llorar, me pasa esto —se señaló las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas—. Lloriqueo como una tonta.

—Alice, jamás me iré. Ya me comporté como un imbécil una vez, y no suelo tropezar con la misma piedra.

—El perfecto Edward Cullen —musitó Alice, riendo mientras hipaba—. Ven aquí tonto —pidió, abriendo los brazos para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo—. Quizás deberíamos hacer esto más veces, ya sabes, pasar la noche juntos, como cuando éramos enanos.

—Sólo que ya no están mamá y papá para mandarnos a callar —sonrió él, cerrando los ojos—. Ni Emmett para espiar lo que decimos.

—Deberíamos haberle avisado, hubiese sido divertido —comentó Alice, a la vez que soltaba un bostezo—. ¿Me dejas mañana a Seth?

—Alice, ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Esto… Eh, bueno es que me he pedido unos días, para disfrutar de vosotros y esas cosas. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes y además el número de Diciembre ya está terminado. ¡Algunos privilegios tendrá que tener la directora!

—Está bien, está bien… —rió Edward, consciente de que había algo que su hermana no quería contar—. ¿Qué te parece si descansamos un poco? Yo sí que trabajo, y tengo que tener fuerzas… Es como ir a un campo de combate.

—¿Muchas admiradoras? —se carcajeó Alice y su mellizo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muchas _pesadas_ diría yo…

—Lo mismo es —sentenció ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Descansa, Edward.

—Y tú, pequeña —apagó la luz que estaba encendida y se acurrucó a su lado, cogiendo una de sus diminutas manos.

—Edward —lo llamó al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó medio dormido.

—¿Puedes cantarme la nana esa que me gustaba tanto? —pidió algo avergonzada. Edward soltó su hermosa risa antes de empezar a tatarear la canción. Rápidamente Alice relajó su musculatura y cayó en un profundo sueño al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

La noche pasó tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto. A las siete de la mañana sonó el despertador de Edward, el cual lo apagó deprisa para no despertar a su hermana. Contento por haberlo conseguido se levantó y, después de una rápida ducha, se vistió con unos simples vaqueros desgastados y una camisa a cuadros: su indumentaria habitual. Como iba algo mal de tiempo no pudo desayunar, por lo que cogió una manzana y salió de su casa con el maletín, el abrigo y la fruta en la boca a toda prisa. Debía ser una imagen divertida porque Bella, que estaba esperando al ascensor, soltó una risita.

—Veo que se te han pegado las sábanas —comentó, quitándole la manzana de la boca para besarlo. El chico sonrió y puso el maletín entre sus piernas para ponerse el abrigo. Bella, viendo lo que le estaba costando, empezó a ayudarle a meter los brazos.

—Es un chaquetón procedente del mismísimo Infierno —se rió él después de forcejear durante unos segundos más. El ascensor se abrió y como el caballero que era, dejó que Bella entrase primero, la cual estaba entretenida mordisqueando la manzana—. Oye te estás comiendo mi desayuno —se quejó él, divertido. La chica alzó una ceja y sacó la pieza de su boca para sostenerla a la altura de la de Edward. Este le dio un fuerte bocado mientras le sonreía seductoramente.

—¿Estás contento ya? —preguntó, separando la fruta. Él se acercó a ella y besó su nariz.

—Ahora lo estoy más —le contestó, mientras mordía sus labios. Justo cuando iban a profundizar el beso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándolos delante de una pareja que parecía acabar de llegar de una fiesta. Salieron rápidamente y se giraron para ver cómo los dos jóvenes ebrios intentaban pulsar el botón correcto. Riendo salieron del edificio y Bella se paró para despedirse de él.

—Espero verte más tarde —le susurró, volviendo a besarlo.

—Un momento, ¿dónde vas? —se extrañó él.

—A coger un taxi. Hace frío para andar y va a empezar a llover —suspiró ella, mirando al cielo.

—Ni hablar, yo te llevo —se ofreció él inmediatamente, y la cogió de una mano para conducirla hasta su _Volvo_.

—Edward, no hace falta, voy todos los días en taxi… —se quejó ella, intentando soltarse del agarre del chico.

—Vamos Bella, tu oficina está al lado del Hospital, paso por delante cada vez que voy a trabajar. Así que déjate de tonterías —añadió con una sonrisa torcida. Ella bufó y anduvo detrás de él murmurando cosas sin sentido. Cuando llegaron al coche le abrió la puerta y esperó a que se metiese para cerrarla.

—Edward, a veces creo que sales de una novela de Jane Austen —dijo Bella, sonriéndole.

—Mmmh, ¿y esa no era tu escritora favorita? —inquirió divertido, mientras miraba hacia atrás para sacar el vehículo del aparcamiento.

—No, ya no —rió ella, sacándole la lengua como si fuese una cría. Él se limitó a seguir sonriendo mientras circulaba.

—Déjame que lo dude —contestó, mirándola fijamente cuando paró en un semáforo. Aprovechando los escasos segundos que tenía para centrar su atención en ella se dio prisa en acercarse para besar la droga que eran sus labios. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, al igual que siempre, aunque esta vez recibieron quejas en forma de bocinazos provenientes de los demás coches. Algo avergonzado, Edward se separó y siguió conduciendo hasta que llegó al edificio donde se quedaba Bella.

—Gracias por traerme —le sonrió ella, consiguiendo que Edward se quedase embobado mirándola. La chica rió y abrió la puerta—. Veo que estás muy ocupado como para seguir con tu rutina de caballero —bromeó, mientras le daba un beso y salía. Edward sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación.

—N-no te preocupes, no se me volverá a olvidar salir para abrirte la puerta —contestó con una tímida sonrisa—. Que tengas un buen día, Bella. Te llamaré para saber la hora a la que terminas.

—De acuerdo… Salva muchas vidas hoy, _SuperCullen_ —comentó, sonriendo. Se despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta. Esperó a que el majestuoso coche se perdiese de vista y aún con la sonrisa ocupándole toda la cara entró, dirigiéndose lo más deprisa que pudo al despacho de Angela.

Se pasó la mañana trabajando más que nunca, ya que había que acabar el proyecto en esa misma semana. Dio órdenes a diestro y siniestro, siempre evitando a Mike, que también hacía lo posible por no cruzarse con ella. Cuando vieron lo que llevaban hecho no pudieron reprimir una tanda de aplausos; era un trabajo estresante pero también gratificante.

—¡Somos los _putos amos_! —gritaba un chaval de realización, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Todos los demás hombres de la sala lo imitaron, consiguiendo que las chicas presentes pusieran los ojos en blanco.

—Cuida tu vocabulario —lo regañó Bella, aunque sonreía, satisfecha por el resultado—. Bien, compañeros, hemos trabajado demasiado. Son las cuatro de la tarde y aún no hemos comido, así que vamos a tomarnos una hora y media de descanso, ¿qué os parece?

—¡TE QUIERO, JEFA! —gritaron los más bromistas, que también solían ser los más jóvenes. Bella miró a Angela, que estaba hasta despeinada y con las gafas torcidas.

—Angela, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó divertida.

—¡Los de post-producción! —exclamó como si fuese evidente—. Fui con el proyecto impreso y un idiota abrió la ventana… Volaron todos los papeles, nos hemos llevado un siglo ordenando aquello.

Bella rió de lo furiosa que estaba. Angela solía ser siempre la calma en persona pero la deficiencia de la gente la sacaba de sus casillas. El grupo de post-producción solía dar muchos problemas como ese y no era la única que estaba empezando a cansarse de ellos.

Las dos amigas fueron hasta un restaurante que estaba a la derecha del edificio, sin ganas de andar demasiado. Una vez dentro se sentaron en una mesa apartada y, hambrientas como estaban, pidieron rápidamente su comida.

—Vale, ahora desembucha —dijo Angela con la boca llena.

—¿Acerca de qué? —Bella se hizo la inocente, pero no coló ya que vio que su compañera rodaba los ojos—. Está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué tenéis en común? ¿Es tan responsable como parece? ¿Besa bien? ¿Qué te dice cuando estáis juntos? ¡Está buenísimo! ¿Sigue estando buenísimo en… la _intimidad_? —cayó su discurso de pronto y se llevó las manos a la boca—. ¿¿Habéis intimado??

Bella, que estaba bebiendo mientras su amiga hablaba, no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, por lo que se atragantó y casi muere allí de no ser por las fuertes palmadas en la espalda que recibió de un camarero que pasaba por al lado de su mesa.

—Angela, vas a tener que ir poco a poco si quieres que conteste todo —comentó después de que se le hubiese pasado el susto. Vio como su amiga la miraba con ojos interrogantes y suspiró—. A ver... Sí que es responsable. Siendo tan joven se encarga de Seth y lo está educando muy bien. Además tiene un trabajo estable y sabe lo que quiere en la vida.

—Tal y como a ti te gustan los hombres —añadió Angela, sonriendo pícaramente—. Con ganas de formar una familia, las ideas claras y la cabeza bien amueblada. Aún no entiendo cómo salías con Mike, en serio… ¡Es justo lo contrario!

—¿Sigo o no? —bufó, y su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa—. Cuando estamos juntos hablamos de todo, tenemos gustos musicales y literarios muy parecidos. No creo que me canse de conversar con él, es todo un placer.

—¡Ahora los detalles morbosos! —rió Angela, dando palmadas en una imitación perfecta de Alice.

—De verdad, me tengo que buscar otras amigas… —suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. Al rato la miró y decidió divertirse un poco. Acercó su cara a la de ella y sonriendo siguió hablando—. Sí, la verdad es que besa tan bien... Deberías probarlo. Bueno no, como lo hagas _jamás_ querrás volver a probar los labios de otra persona. Es como tocar el cielo, podría provocar hasta un orgasmo y en cuestión de segundos —vio que sus ojos estaban desorbitados y se rió interiormente, sabiendo lo que se estaría imaginando—. Y en la cama… D-i-o-s m-í-o —apretó los puños y dio un golpe en la mesa, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y cerraba los ojos—. No tengo palabras para describirlo. No, no es que no las tenga… Es que no _existen_.

—Madre mía Bella… —murmuró Angela, con los ojos brillantes—. Joder tía, ya te vale ¿_cómo_ voy a mirar a Ben ahora? Posiblemente hasta sueñe con esto…

Bella se rió alegremente, satisfecha por haber conseguido lo que se había propuesto. Realmente no había dicho ninguna mentira. Quizás hubiese hasta atenuado las palabras, pero tampoco quería que Angela supiese el control que Edward ejercía sobre ella. Saboreando la victoria volvió a incorporarse en su asiento, apartando la vista de Angela y paseándola por el comedor. Casi se cae de espaldas al ver que al mismísimo Edward Cullen tras su amiga, con una sonrisa burlona coronando su perfecto rostro.

"_Tierra, trágame" _pensó Bella, consciente de que habría escuchado _todo_.

* * *

_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Uf, después de unas merecidas vacaciones, donde he descansado demasiado diría yo xD Sobre todo con la montaña de cosas que tengo que hacer… Pero bueno, escribir este capítulo estaba entre lo primordial:)_

_De nuevo muchas gracias a mi beta **Hey Vampire Girl**, que me ayuda hasta estando de exámenes, por lo que no estaría mal que le deis las gracias masivamente jajajaja. Seguro que va a leer los reviews para comprobar que me habéis hecho caso, ¡así que ya sabéis! ;)_

_Espero ante todo que os guste el capítulo, ¡ya me daréis vuestra opinión! _

_Muchos besitos y abrigaos bien, que no os pase como a mí, que he pillado la gripe…_

**laura.**


	17. Cosas que hacer

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 17. **_**Cosas que hacer.**_

—Hola Ed-dward —dijo nerviosa Bella, cuya cara tenía un peculiar color, parecido al de un cangrejo. Angela abrió la boca y miró para atrás; sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada—. Gracias…—le murmuró Bella con un deje sarcástico en la voz, sintiéndose más incómoda que en toda su vida.

Edward se acercó a ellas y saludó a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla, después se volvió hacia la avergonzada chica y depositó suavemente sus labios en los de ella, al mismo tiempo que reía por lo bajo.

—¿Os importa que me una a vosotras? —preguntó educadamente, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

—Por supuesto que no, Edward —respondió Angela, entusiasmada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Estupendo. He terminado de trabajar y me pasé por vuestra oficina. Me dijeron que seguramente estaríais comiendo por algún restaurante de la zona. Como éste era el más cercano, probé suerte, ¡y aquí estáis! Luego escuché la voz de Bella y os encontré rápidamente —dijo él, sin dejar de mirar a la ruborizada chica, que intentaba resbalar de la silla para esconderse bajo la mesa—. Os invito a un café —añadió, y llamó al camarero para encargarle tres _capuccinos_ y unos trozos de una tarta que según él estaba deliciosa—. En serio, vine a comer aquí un día después del trabajo, y ese postre… Uf, Angela, _deberías probarlo_—comentó, haciendo en hincapié en las dos últimas palabras, que Bella reconoció rápidamente como unas de las muchas que había dicho en su maldito y estúpido discurso. Vio como Angela reprimía una risa, escondiéndose tras el menú y soltó un gemido lastimero.

No podía estar pasando aquello, debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

—Aquí tienen —sonrió una camarera al traer el pedido. Bella bebió el café silenciosamente, incapaz de pronunciar una simple palabra.

—Mmmmh —murmuró Edward después de saborear su porción de pastel. Le hizo un gesto a Bella para que la probase y después añadió—: En serio, _no existen palabras para describirlo_.

Fue más de lo que Angela pudo soportar. Empezó a reírse descontroladamente, llegando incluso a llorar. Cuando se calmó anunció que iba a ir al cuarto de baño, por lo que dejó solos a Bella y Edward. Este último parecía no poder evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

—En serio, Edward, ¿es necesario que saques a relucir tu humor con _esto_? —quiso saber, cansada.

—Oh, claro que sí —rió él, y ella se mordió el labio, con ira—. Bella, ¿estás bien?

—No, ¡no lo estoy! —chilló de pronto la chica, dejándolo boquiabierto—. No es gracioso, ¿sabes? No sé cómo eres capaz de reírte de una situación tan vergonzosa.

—Vamos, Bella. Sólo estaba haciendo el tonto —se disculpó él, sin saber bien lo que decir.

—Da igual… —murmuró ella, y se dispuso a levantarse. No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, pero le dolía que estuviese bromeado con algo tan íntimo.

—No vas a ir a ningún sitio —dijo él seriamente, moviendo su silla para quedar justo al lado de Bella—. Me he comportado como un imbécil inmaduro, pero no lo hacía con mala intención. Por favor Bella, mírame y dime que me perdonas.

—Está bien Edward —suspiró, y levantó la vista para posarla sobre sus verdes orbes, que parecían preocupadas—. Soy tímida, y que hayas escuchado _eso_ es como si me hubiesen tirado una jarra de agua fría por encima. Y encima vas y empiezas a hacer chistes con todo lo que puedes, recordándomelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —le susurró mientras depositaba besos por toda su cara, consiguiendo al fin que sonriese.

—Para, Edward —le regañó, al ver que las personas que se encontraban en las mesas cercanas estaban girando la cabeza para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

—Nunca podría parar de besarte, Bella —murmuró en su oído y sintió como algo rugía en su interior—. Viene Angela—se separó rápidamente, sonriendo a la chica que llegaba.

—Perdonadme por lo de antes, estoy tan estresada con el trabajo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin reír —dijo algo sonrojada y mirando a Bella como pidiendo perdón.

—No pasa nada, Ang. Te entiendo... Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones como yo —sugirió Bella.

—Ya mismo está aquí Navidad, así que tendré tiempo para reponerme —suspiró, mirando su taza de café—. Por cierto, necesito ayuda, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo comprarle a Ben?

Bella sonrió, sabía que era la primera vez que Angela tenía pareja estable en Navidad, y debía estar hecha un lío con escoger el regalo perfecto.

—Le gustará cualquier cosa que le regales, Angela. Ben te adora —le respondió, recordando como miraba el chico a su amiga—. Posiblemente fabrique un altar para poner tu regalo.

Angela rió, más animada.

—Sí, pero es tan complicado… No sé qué se espera. A lo mejor lo decepciono.

—Si de verdad te quiere no le va a decepcionar ningún obsequio que venga de ti —sonrió Edward—. Es decir, obviamente si le das un florero pues quizás te mire raro, pero no es el caso ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es —contestó entre risas.

—Pues ya está. Sería bonito si le hicieses algo con tus propias manos —propuso, y vio como las chicas le miraban con ojos muy abiertos. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras—. Por favor, no seáis tan mal pensadas —agregó, divertido—. Me refiero a una bufanda, o algo así.

—Es una buena idea —comentó Bella, sonriendo a su amiga.

—Qué difícil es esto de las relaciones… —suspiró Angela llevándose de nuevo la taza a la boca.

—Puede que sea complicado, pero merece la pena —dijo Edward mientras cogía una de las manos de Bella y le sonreía tiernamente.

—Oh, Dios mío… Sois tan monos —murmuró Angela, mirándolos embelesada. Después sacudió la cabeza y cogió el bolso—. Creo que me voy a ir, querréis estar solos.

—No seas tonta, anda —le sonrió Bella a su amiga. Había venido con ella y por mucho que le apeteciese estar en compañía de Edward sabía que no estaba bien echarla de esa forma tan descarada.

—No te preocupes, Angela —dijo Edward, tan educado como siempre—. He sido yo el que ha aparecido de pronto, tan inoportuno como siempre. Además quiero ir a casa, necesito asegurarme de que Alice no abusa de la energía de mi pequeño —bromeó, haciendo que las chicas riesen.

—Pobrecilla, justo cuando ha encontrado a alguien con su misma vitalidad vienes tú y quieres apartarlo de ella —comentó Angela, que conocía muy bien a su melliza.

—Mi Seth… Pobrecillo —suspiró Bella, consciente de lo que Alice le estaría haciendo pasar al niño. Vio que la mirada que Edward le dirigía tenía un brillo especial, pero delante de Angela no quería preguntarle acerca de aquello, por lo que decidió esperar a que estuviesen solos.

—Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Angela —le sonrió Edward a la chica, que se sonrojó al recibir de él un beso en la mejilla.

—El placer ha sido mío —dijo rápidamente. Emocionada, añadió—: En serio, deberíamos salir los cuatro a cenar o algo así.

—Por mí perfecto, cuando queráis —contestó Edward, y Bella asintió de acuerdo con él—. Después nos vemos Bella —besó sus labios levemente y salió del campo de visión de las chicas despidiéndose con la mano.

—No sé cómo haces para no derretirte cada vez que está cerca de ti —rió alegremente su amiga.

—Créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco lo sé… —suspiró Bella, mientras Angela pedía la cuenta después de mirar su reloj—. ¿Ya ha pasado la hora del descanso? Vaya, quería pasarme por la tienda de fotografía para revelar unas cuantas…

—Todavía tenemos veinte minutos, así que podemos acercarnos sin problemas.

Un camarero llegó, muy sonriente, con el dinero que le habían dado anteriormente intacto.

—Parece ser que su cuenta ya ha sido pagada —Las dos mujeres alzaron una ceja, sorprendidas—. Por el señor Cullen, para ser más exactos.

Bella bufó, harta de la caballerosidad de Edward. ¿Era realmente necesario que pagase todo? Su amiga sin embargo parecía encantada por la actitud del chico.

Salieron del local para dirigirse con prisa hacia el pequeño establecimiento de revelado fotográfico. Bella le dio un _pendrive_ al encargado para que imprimiese todas las que se encontraban en una carpeta específica. Esperando a que se revelasen eligió con la ayuda de Angela varios marcos, todos preciosos; siempre le había gustado esa tienda. A los diez minutos salieron de allí, y se encaminaron hacia la oficina viendo las fotos, protagonizadas por sus amigos aunque en la mayoría salían sólo Edward y Seth.

—Parecéis una familia —suspiró Angela cogiendo de las manos de Bella una en la que se encontraba ella misma riendo a carcajadas con Seth por alguna broma hecha por Edward, el cual miraba divertido a la cámara—. Bella, es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar en la vida…

—Soy consciente de ello —sonrió, pasando los dedos por la perfecta cara de Edward. Se podía decir que era la persona más fotogénica que conocía, aunque en vivo su perfección era aún mayor.

—Podríamos utilizar fotografías como esta para alguno de nuestros anuncios —bromeó Angela—. Nos ahorraríamos los modelos y todo eso.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia su despacho, donde rápidamente seleccionó algunas de las fotos y las puso en los marcos que había comprado. Las dispuso por su escritorio y por las estanterías, que ya estaban a rebosar de retratos antiguos. Cualquiera que entrase sabría a la perfección que su propietaria era alguien que amaba a sus amigos y familia por encima de todas las cosas.

Cuando acabó se sentó en su cómoda silla, y suspirando se concentró en la lectura de unos informes. Estaba tan inmersa en ellos que no se enteró de que alguien había entrado y que carraspeaba para ganar su atención.

—¿Señorita Swan? —preguntó al final el hombre, divertido. Bella se sobresaltó y lo miró inmediatamente, jamás lo había visto antes. Era mayor, tendría unos sesenta y cinco años, pero se conservaba bien. Tenía el típico aspecto de alguien a quien admirar, con una espesa barba blanca y algo barrigudo. Era como un profesor al que todos veneraban, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír recordando a alguno de sus mentores en la Universidad.

—¿Qué desea? —quiso saber, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Hablar con usted —contestó jovialmente el hombre, mientras entraba en la habitación. Bella le señaló la silla que se encontraba frente a ella y él fue hasta ella con movimientos sorprendentemente ágiles para su edad—. Soy Andrew Jefferson, presidente de la sucursal de _Disney_ aquí en Nueva York. Supongo que ya habrá conocido a James, ¿no es así?

Bella asintió mientras estrechaba la mano con él.

—Yo soy Isabella Swan, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabe. Aún así prefiero Bella, me hace sentir más joven —rió animadamente con él—. Y sí, James ha sido una gran ayuda, nos ha guiado a lo largo de todo el proyecto.

—He estado muy atento al trabajo que está realizando esta magnífica compañía. Con la que estábamos asociados antes nos defraudó varias veces, pero somos de los que dan segundas oportunidades. Sin embargo llegamos a un punto en el que no podíamos seguir confiando en ellos más.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, muchas veces los creativos nos tomamos demasiadas libertades y no tenemos en cuenta lo que se nos pide —comentó ella, que ya conocía aquel mundo por el que se movía—. Sin embargo, espero que estemos trabajando satisfactoriamente bajo su punto de vista.

—Mi querida Bella, ¡me encanta como trabajáis! —dijo él cariñosamente, entre estruendosas risas que le hicieron recordar a Emmett—. Por eso he venido, quería hablar urgentemente contigo.

—Usted dirá.

—Por favor, tutéame, yo también quiero sentirme joven —pidió sin cortar su risa—. En nombre de la compañía, me gustaría que os convirtierais en nuestro equipo publicitario. No es necesario que contestes ahora, sé que tienes que hablar con el viejo Uley —Bella alzó una ceja, sorprendida de que se tomase esas confianzas con su jefe—. Oh, soy un viejo amigo. Estoy seguro de que él aceptará encantado, pero me gustaría saber también tu opinión. Somos una empresa _demasiado_ grande, damos mucho trabajo.

—Soy consciente de ello y es todo un honor—musitó Bella, aún sin creérselo—. Te haré saber mi respuesta tan rápido como la tenga —rió, acompañándolo en su jovialidad.

—Y ahora vamos a hablar de cosas más _jugosas_ —añadió el señor Jefferson, frotándose las manos. Sacó de su chaqueta de marca un cheque y se lo puso por delante a Bella—. Ahí tienes lo que te corresponde por el tráiler.

Bella le dirigió una mirada confundida, normalmente le ingresaban el dinero en su cuenta al acabar el proyecto en el que estuviese trabajando. Era la primera vez que un cliente se comportaba de una forma tan directa, tan humana. Dudando, alargó la mano y echó un rápido vistazo despreocupado por la cifra. Cuando vio tantos ceros pensó que debería haber un error por lo que dedicó más tiempo en examinar el alargado papel.

—Esto… —empezó a decir, llamando la atención del señor Jefferson, el cual estaba muy entretenido mirando todos los detalles de su despacho—. Creo que ha habido un error.

—¿Qué error querida?

—Esto es _demasiado_ dinero. Podría mantener a tres familias durante meses con esto —dijo ella, agitando el papelito delante de la cara del hombre, el cual se limitaba a sonreírle cariñosamente.

—Pues guárdatelo, la tuya lo necesitará —comentó mientras señalaba con la cabeza una de las fotografías de Edward y Seth—. Nosotros trabajamos así, si estamos satisfechos no vemos el porqué de no pagarlo bien.

—Pero… —empezó a decir ella, aunque no sabía muy bien como seguir. ¿Debía decirle que realmente no era su familia? Realmente los consideraba como tal, por lo que no le veía el sentido a contradecirlo. También quería seguir alegando en contra de la elevada suma que le ofrecían, pero estaba claro que aquel hombre era testarudo, casi tanto como ella.

—Ni peros, ni nada —dijo tajantemente él—. Coge el dinero y vete de vacaciones con tu encantador hijo y tu marido, seguro que habrás pasado mucho tiempo en la oficina por nuestra culpa —le dirigió una mirada culpable y después se incorporó para acercarse a la fotografía— ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Bella y vio como la cogía y se la acercaba a la cara, posiblemente la edad le estuviese pasando factura a su vista. La cara del hombre se vio surcada por la sonrisa más grande que había visto hasta el momento.

—Es un niño precioso —comentó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, se parece al padre —bromeó. "_Si supiese la verdad…" _pensó distraídamente mientras el anciano se dedicaba a soltar carcajadas.

—Ya veo que es un hombre bien parecido. No sé por qué pero me suena su cara… —comentó mientras enfocaba sus ojos en el perfecto rostro de Edward. Bella pensó cómo podría conocer el señor Jefferson a _su hombre_ y sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

—Bueno, es doctor del _Mt Sinai_, el Hospital que está en la calle _Madison_ —contó ella y los ojos del hombre brillaron.

—¡Como no me he dado cuenta antes! ¡Es el doctor Cullen! —exclamó emocionado y Bella se limitó a asentir, confundida—. Es pediatra ¿verdad?

—Sí, lleva un mes o así trabajando allí. ¿Cómo lo conoces?

El anciano suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, parecía como si estuviese recordando algo doloroso.

—A mi nieta le tuvieron que hacer un trasplante de riñón, la operación fue hace unas semanas —dijo con un hilo de voz, y Bella notó que se le humedecían los ojos con la pena de aquel hombre—. Por fortuna todo está bien, conseguimos uno justo a tiempo. La pobrecita no estaba nada bien, fue muy duro verla así. Habíamos esperado mucho tiempo, la lista era larguísima y los donantes muy pocos, ya que no hay órganos tan jóvenes, normalmente son para personas mayores. Estábamos desesperados, hasta que un amigo nos recomendó a su marido. Parece ser que es muy bueno, además su padre es el eminente cirujano Carlisle Cullen, ¿no? —Bella asintió, y sabía que sus ojos destilaban orgullo por Edward y también por Carlisle—. Fue encantador, un médico único. Jamás he visto a un hombre con semejante sensibilidad.

—Sí, Edward es así —suspiró Bella, que se estaba familiarizando con las virtudes del chico.

—Ayudó mucho a mi familia, y mi pequeña Rachel estaba encantada con él. Creo que si tuviese unos quince años más hubiese sido un peligro para vuestro matrimonio —rió ante su chiste, pero Bella sonrió tímidamente. No sabía por qué pero le encantaba que pensase que estaban casados—. Por fin recibimos un riñón compatible con mi pequeña, y ese mismo día el doctor Cullen la llevó al quirófano. Sé que hubo complicaciones, pero la cosa salió bien gracias a sus habilidades, estoy seguro. Fue una ayuda caída del cielo, otro cirujano no lo habría hecho tan bien como él. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero tiene una sintonía especial con los niños…

—Lo sé, es increíble con ellos. No hay nada más que verlo cuando está con Seth —sonrió tontamente Bella.

—Intenté recompensarle todo lo que había hecho por mi familia de algún modo, y es que hasta nos recomendó a un psicólogo estupendo mientras estábamos esperando a un donante.

—¿Jasper Hale? –preguntó Bella dando la vuelta en su silla, que era giratoria, para coger una foto de las que se encontraban en la estantería de detrás suya. Se la tendió al señor Jefferson que la miró curioso. En ella salían Jasper y Bella abrazados, riendo alegremente.

—Sí, sí, ¡es él! —exclamó sorprendido—. Veo que sois un grupo muy polifacético.

Bella soltó una carcajada, mientras recogía de nuevo la fotografía.

—Sí, y eso que no has conocido ni a la mitad.

—Pues el señor Hale es increíble en su trabajo. Ayudó muchísimo a mi pobre hija, que estaba al borde de la histeria por lo de su niña—contó, entristecido—. Pero tras unas cuantas sesiones volvió a ser ella misma y después de que Rachel saliese sin problemas de la operación ha empezado a ser una persona nueva, más feliz.

—Me alegro de que Jasper haya podido ayudaros, es genial en su trabajo. Yo misma soy adicta a sus consultas —admitió Bella. Se sentía triste por todo lo que había pasado aquel buen hombre, pero daba gracias por el hecho de que todo al final había salido bien. No entendía como se había unido tanto a él en cuestión de minutos.

—Necesito agradecerle de algún modo a tu marido todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros —dijo de repente él. Bella movió la cabeza.

—Es cabezota, jamás aceptaría nada y menos por hacer su trabajo. Disfruta haciendo lo que hace, lo único que desea es tener más personitas bajo su cuidado. Es como la mamá gallina, cuidando celosamente de sus polluelos —no pudo evitar reírse con la comparación, pero era totalmente cierta, sólo había que ver cómo se comportaba con Seth, cogiéndolo siempre en brazos y dándole todo su cariño.

—Sabes Bella, me haces feliz —le sonrió el anciano a la confundida chica—. Me acabas de demostrar que aún existe eso del amor absoluto, el que hace que sólo veamos lo mejor de las personas. Hace años que no me encuentro con una persona como tú, que sería capaz de ser feliz sólo por el hecho de tener a sus amigos al lado.

—Son mi vida —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debes ser insoportablemente feliz —rió alegremente—. Además tienes un hijo encantador, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Casi cinco —contestó, manteniendo su mentira—. Es el niño más inteligente que jamás he conocido, es imposible no quererlo con locura después de pasar tiempo con él.

—¿Tienes pensado ya su regalo de Navidad? —preguntó de pronto el señor Jefferson, y Bella negó con la cabeza aturdida por el giro en la conversación. Él pareció satisfecho y se frotó las manos emocionado—. Entonces tengo una idea. Aunque… ¿Habéis estado en California con él alguna vez? —quiso saber, seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Bella negó, cada vez más confundida—. ¡Eso es lo que quería oír! Pues querida mía, prepara las maletas porque iréis.

—¿C-cómo? —balbuceó Bella. Lo que le faltaba es que encima le invitase a un fin de semana en la playa, como si con el dineral que le acababa de dar no fuese suficiente para pagarlo ella misma.

—Estáis invitados a _Disneyland_, en Anaheim, el tiempo que queráis. Suponía que California iba a ser más cómodo que ir hasta París, pero si preferís Europa puedo solucionarlo en cuestión de segundos.

—E-espera —pidió ella, incapaz de digerir lo que acababa de decirle—. No puedo permitir que nos invites. Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario de verdad, podemos pagar las entradas sin problemas.

—Ya lo sé, obviamente un cirujano y una publicista que viven juntos no deberían pasar hambre, pero no se trata de eso. _Yo_ quiero invitaros. A ti por lo fácil que estás haciendo que sean los negocios con tu empresa, a Edward por que le debo la vida de mi nieta, y al pequeño Seth… Pues por ser tan adorable —añadió mirando de reojo una foto en la que salía el niño solo, con cara de concentración mientras intentaba leer un libro con la ayuda de su padre, que lo tenía cogido en brazos.

—Es muy amable por su parte pero… —él la cayó de inmediato, y se llevó un teléfono móvil a la oreja. Estuvo hablando durante unos minutos, dando órdenes y soltando risas de vez en cuando. Tenía una personalidad tan encantadora que Bella se encontró deseando que fuese su abuelo, ya que ella no había conocido al suyo nunca.

—Listo —añadió cerrando el móvil—. Enviarán las entradas a tu oficina esta misma semana. Podéis usarlas cuando queráis, y cuando estéis allí di que vas en mi nombre. De todas formas ya ordenaré que os traten bien, no te preocupes.

—Todo esto es innecesario, de verdad… —se quejó Bella mientras veía como el hombre se levantaba del asiento.

—Tus tonterías sí que son innecesarias Bella —rió él, y cogió su maletín. La chica se levantó inmediatamente para acompañarlo hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se dio la vuelta y le dio un gran abrazo que la dejó sorprendida durante unos segundos pero que le devolvió rápidamente—. Saluda al doctor Cullen de mi parte, ¿lo harás? —ella asintió y sonrió aliviado—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, espero verte más a menudo.

—Y yo, dale saludos a la pequeña Rachel.

—Me encantaría que pudiésemos comer todos juntos, Edward, Seth, tú, mi pequeña y yo —propuso él, con su enorme sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, me parece una idea genial —aceptó ella y le entregó una tarjeta con su número personal y su dirección de email—. Llámame cuando quieras y lo planeamos todo.

El hombre la cogió emocionado y se alejó, andando elegantemente mientras se despedía con la mano. Suspirando entró en su despacho para volver a su lectura, llamando antes al banco para que llevaran a cabo el ingreso del cheque, que lo envió por fax, como solían hacer en la empresa.

Cuando acabó con el papeleo llamó a Edward, ansiosa de hablar con él.

—_¿Sí? _—respondió con su aterciopelada voz.

—Hola Edward, soy Bella.

—_Oh Bella, ¿pasa algo? _—se preocupó inmediatamente y ella sonrió.

—No, sólo me preguntaba si podríamos ir a cenar los tres.

— _Por supuesto, de hecho pensaba llamarte dentro de un rato. Fui a buscarte a tu casa pero no abría nadie, por lo que supuse que estarías trabajando aún._

—He tenido un día… ¿Intenso? ¿Interesante? —Edward rió desde el otro lado de la línea.

—_Ahora me lo cuentas, voy a ir a arrancar a Seth del sofá que está viendo una película y ya sabes cómo se pone… Cuando consiga moverle voy a buscarte, ¿vale? Espérame abajo, en la puerta._

—Ok —dijo antes de colgar. Se puso el abrigo y cogió el bolso, mirando antes si tenía todo dentro. Antes de irse se despidió de Angela, que estaba hablando animadamente con Ben acerca de qué hacer esa misma noche. Estuvo un rato con ellos, cotilleando acerca de la vida de sus compañeros como si fuesen colegiales. Al rato cogió el ascensor y para su desgracia se encontró con Mike dentro, pero como había más personas pudo fingir que estaba concentrada en la lectura de un mensaje de texto, para así no mirarlo.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas salió precipitadamente, empujando a varios empleados por el camino, con los que se disculpaba sin parar de andar. Fue hasta la fría calle y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, maldiciendo por dentro por no llevar nunca guantes. Tuvo suerte ya que no tardó en ver al flamante Volvo llegar y aparcar en una plaza libre que milagrosamente había.

—¡Bella! —gritó eufórico Seth corriendo hacia ella cuando salió del coche y alargando los brazos como si fuese un bebé, para que lo cogiese. Bella sonrió y lo alzó, apretándolo fuertemente.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo te lo has pasado? —preguntó, besando su frente. Edward, que ya había llegado hasta ellos los miraba enternecido—. Hola a ti también Edward.

—¿Qué tal la tarde? —preguntó después de depositarle un beso en los labios, acto que consiguió que Seth riese como un tonto.

—Muy entretenida —sonrió ella—. ¿Dónde cenamos? —Edward se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué tal si dejamos que Seth elija?

—¡Bien! —gritó él, palmoteando igual que su tía Alice—. ¡_McDonald's_! Por favor… Es que con el _HappyMeal_ dan muñecos de _Bob Esponja_ —explicó, mientras ponía un puchero y cruzaba los dedos.

—Está bien, vamos chicos, ¿están listos? —preguntó Bella, haciendo alusión a la canción de Bob Esponja. A Seth se le iluminó la cara de emoción, y Edward soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—¡Sí capitán, estamos listos! —gritaron el pequeño y Edward a la vez y varios transeúntes los miraron, sonrientes.

Entre risas lograron que Seth se calmase y fueron andando hasta el _McDonald´s_ más cercano. Como siempre estaba lleno, por lo que Bella y Seth fueron a buscar una mesa mientras Edward hacía cola para pedir la comida.

—Bueno pequeño, ¿cómo te lo has pasado hoy? —quiso saber Bella, después de haber encontrado un sitio donde sentarse.

—Genial, cada vez quiero más a tía Alice —sonrió tímidamente, y al rato soltó una risita que no venía a cuento.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Bella divertida, ya que a ella también le pasaba a menudo eso de reír por que sí.

—Nada, me he acordado de las tonterías que dicen tía Alice y tío Emmett—contó, riéndose de nuevo.

—¿Has visto hoy a Emmett? —se sorprendió Bella.

—Sí, y a la tía Rosalie. Alice me llevó al sitio ese tan guay que es de tío Emmett. No sé cómo pero acabó rompiendo una mesa al tirarse encima —se carcajeó, recordando el momento—. Es _taaaan_ enorme… Le dije que tuviese cuidado, que podía aplastar a tía Rose si seguía así y que la dejaría fea, con lo guapa que es.

Fue el turno de Bella para reír descontroladamente.

—Seguro que Rosalie te abrazó diciendo que el único guapo eras tú —comentó, conociendo el delirio de su amiga por los niños pequeños.

—Casi me deja sin respiración —confesó. No parecía asustado, al contrario, sonreía alegremente. Era asombroso lo que había cambiado en cuestión de semanas, sólo necesitaba gente que de verdad le demostrase cariño.

Edward llegó al rato, portando una gran bandeja que depositó con cuidado en la mesa.

—Qué locura, había una cola larguísima —comentó, mientras ponía la comida de Seth delante de este. El pequeño rápidamente abrió la caja del _HappyMeal_ y sacó una bolsita de plástico de su interior. Estuvo forcejeando con ella durante unos minutos, mientras Bella intentaba convencer a Edward para que le dejase pagar.

—Papi, ¿me la puedes abrir? —pidió al fin, dándose por vencido. Edward le sonrió y se la quitó de las manos, abriéndola en un santiamén. Seth le miró con la boca abierta, pero sacudió la cabeza y cogió el regalo con un ágil movimiento de muñeca. Chilló emocionado al ver que le había tocado un mini-muñeco de su héroe de pantalones cuadrados—. ¡Cómo mola! —exclamó, olvidándose por completo de la comida.

—Seth, quiero que cenes ¿vale? —le dijo Edward—. Si veo que no te has comido la hamburguesa te quito el juguete y no te lo devuelvo hasta que no te lo hayas terminado todo.

—Jo, pero yo quiero jugar… —se quejó él, agarrando contra su pecho y con fuerza a Bob Esponja. Después miró de reojo la hamburguesa y la tripa le sonó—. Está bien, está bien… —soltó al muñeco justo a su lado y empezó a comer distraídamente.

Bella sonrió ante la imagen, y Edward lo notó.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber, divertido.

—Eres muy buen padre —le dijo, acariciando una de sus manos, que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Sólo le he dicho que coma, Bella —rió él, cogiéndosela para besarla.

Cenaron intercambiando algún que otro comentario, que los hacía reír alegremente. Era tan fácil estar los tres juntos que parecía que llevaban la vida siendo una familia de verdad. El corazón de Bella había aumentado de tamaño desde que conocía a sus dos hombrecitos, jamás pensó que podía ser tan feliz como lo era ahora. Tenía a un niño precioso bajo su cuidado y a un hombre perfecto, que quería más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día en el Hospital? —se interesó Bella, mientras comía patatas.

—Muy intenso —suspiró él, y Bella notó el cansancio que desprendían sus verdes orbes—. He tenido dos intervenciones, pero al menos han ido bien. No podría estar aquí si no fuese así —sonrió tristemente.

—No siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere Edward, haces todo lo que puedes y la gente te adora por eso —le animó, y justo en ese momento se acordó del señor Jefferson—. Hoy he tenido una visita muy interesante —él la miró curioso—. ¿Te suena el nombre de Andrew Jefferson?

—Por supuesto, es familiar de la pequeña Rachel ¿no? —Bella asintió, sonriente—. ¿Cómo lo conoces?

—Es el presidente de la sucursal de _Disney_ en Nueva York y quería verme para darme mi paga por lo de la película en la que estamos trabajando. Además quiere que mi agencia sea la que lleve el marketing de _Disney_.

—Bella, ¡eso es alucinante! —se alegró Edward, apretando una de las manos de la chica.

—Lo sé… Aún no le he dado ninguna respuesta, es mucho trabajo, ya sabes…

—Podrás con ello, estoy seguro —le dijo, y cómicamente levantó su vaso de plástico, lleno de Coca-cola—. Propongo un brindis por tu éxito.

Bella rió por su ocurrencia, pero alzó su refresco también. Seth se les unió rápidamente y los tres chocaron los vasos, riendo tontamente.

—Bueno, pues el señor Jefferson me ha dicho que te salude de su parte —siguió contando Bella al rato—. Eres como _Superman_ para él. Bueno, _SuperCullen_ me gusta más.

—¿Y _MisterSonrisa_?—propuso él, burlandose. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y él volvió a reírse, muy animado—. Es un buen hombre, sabía que era poderoso pero no me esperaba tanto. Estuvo destrozado con lo de su nieta…

—Ya me ha contado la historia. Me ha hecho gracia que los mandases a ver a Jasper —comentó.

—Hombre, aquí nos pasamos los clientes los unos a los otros. Si Jasper tiene alguien demasiado loco le recomienda una visita al doctor Cullen, y si a mí se me presenta algún paciente con un trastorno psicológico grave se lo mando directamente a Jasper —bromeó, pero intentando parecer serio.

—Eso es tráfico humano, ¿lo sabías? —se rió ella—. Podrían demandarte.

—Lo sé, ahí es donde entran Rosalie y su licenciatura en Derecho —concluyó él, orgulloso por su plan.

—Estáis locos —suspiró ella, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Ves? Ahora te diría que mandases a _esos locos_ a ver a Jasper. Sin diagnóstico ni nada, dinero fácil —sonrió satisfecho.

—Para ya de decir tonterías por favor —pidió Bella, poniendo en blanco los ojos—. Lo que quería decirte es que el señor Jefferson me ha propuesto que vayamos a comer con él un día.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo sabe que me conoces? —quiso saber Edward, llevándose la bebida a la boca.

—Porque vio una fotografía tuya en mi despacho —contestó simplemente Bella, antes de morder la hamburguesa.

—¿Tienes fotos mías en tu oficina? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Y de Seth, de Alice, de Rose, de Emmett, de Jasper, de mis padres, de los tuyos… —enumeró Bella con la ayuda de sus dedos—. No te sientas especial, Cullen —le guiñó un ojo y él sonrió pícaramente.

—Pero seguro que _mi _foto está en el mejor sitio —dijo "mi" señalándose a sí mismo y Bella no pudo evitar bufar.

—Claro, te tengo a mano para besar el cristal siempre que puedo —ironizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es lo que yo haría —dijo él tímidamente y el corazón de Bella se paró por la emoción. ¿Sería verdad que él besaría una foto suya?—. Me refiero a que si tuviese una foto mía, no podría resistir la tentación de besuquearla. ¿¿Quién podría?? —preguntó haciéndose el ofendido. Bella sabía que estaba bromeando, como siempre, pero aún así esta vez sí que le molestó que no se lo tomase en serio.

—Imbécil… —murmuró, mirando la patata con la que estaba moviendo el kétchup distraídamente. Sonó la risa de Edward y sintió que se le pasaba parte de la ira con sólo escucharlo, como siempre.

—Bella, era una broma—le susurró, acercando su cara a la de ella—. No tengo ninguna fotografía tuya impresa, pero si así fuese estoy seguro de que no tendría color.

—¿Por qué no? —se extrañó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Por mis _babas_ —empezó a reírse mientras acariciaba una de las suaves mejillas de la chica.

—Es un poco asqueroso, pero supongo que… ¿Gracias? —dijo, confusa pero divertida. Él sonrió seductoramente y se volvió hacia Seth, para ver si estaba todo bien. Pasaron un rato agradable, de esos que Bella sabía que recordaría toda su vida aunque se limitase a una simple cena en un restaurante de comida rápida. Rió a pleno pulmón con las bromas incesables de Edward y con los comentarios de Seth, que cada vez se parecía más a su apuesto padre adoptivo. Nadie dudaría que no tuviesen la misma sangre, verlos juntos era tan gratificante y había tanto amor entre ellos que no daba lugar a ninguna duda acerca de si eran familia o no.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo, ya que el día siguiente era laborable y había que continuar con la vida normal. Bella había decidido volver al trabajo y coger las vacaciones en Navidad, para poder disfrutarla con su familia y amigos. Uno de los motivos por los que no tenía ganas de volver a la oficina cada mañana era porque significaba menos horas junto a Seth, pero entendía que ambos tenían que hacer su vida normal. Si había podido sobrevivir más de veinte años sin él, no iba a pasar nada por estar separados durante las mañanas.

—Llegamos —anunció la aterciopelada voz de Edward, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Bella—. ¿Pasa algo? —la chica le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, dejándolo más tranquilo. El niño salió rápidamente de la parte trasera del coche y le abrió la puerta a Bella, dejándola notablemente sorprendida.

—Papá siempre dice que hay que abrirle las puertas a las señoritas —comentó él encogiéndose de hombros. Edward soltó una risita mientras bajaba de su asiento.

—Veo que te han enseñado bien —rió Bella, saliendo también y cogiendo al pequeño en brazos—. Vas a ser todo un rompecorazones, como tu padre.

—¿Qué es un rompecorazones? —quiso saber Seth divertido, mientras se encaminaban hacia el ascensor.

—Son cosas de mayores Seth —dijo rápidamente Edward—. Más bien, tonterías de Bella.

—¡Eh, no te pases! —rió ella, pisándole un pie suavemente, ya que las manos las tenía ocupadas.

—Bella, ¿puedes dormir hoy conmigo? Tía Alice me dijo que lo haría alguna vez, pero que ahora no podía —puso el mismo puchero que la melliza de su padre—. Por favooor —suplicó, juntando las manos. Bella miró a Edward, que sonreía divertido por la escena y entendió que para él no era una molestia que se quedase a dormir con _su_ hijo.

—Está bien Seth, voy a por el pijama y vuelvo en un segundo —besó una de sus siempre sonrojadas mejillas antes de dejarlo en el suelo. Caminó hasta su casa y abrió la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de los dos Cullen— ¿Tengo algo en la espalda? —preguntó haciéndose la enfadada. Los chicos sonrieron y entraron en su apartamento moviendo reprobatoriamente la cabeza a la vez. Soltando una risita, Bella corrió a ponerse el pijama lo más rápido que pudo y cuando pensó que estaba presentable para pasar la noche en la casa de Edward, pero sin planes sexuales de fondo, fue a la casa de sus vecinos. Entró ya que estaba abierto, y se paseó buscándolos con la mirada; como no había _nadie_ a la vista se encaminó hasta la habitación de Edward, cuya puerta estaba medio abierta. Tenía música puesta; Bella reconoció enseguida la canción de Anya Marina, _Move You_, que la había escuchado hacía poco en un capítulo repetido de _Grey´s Anatomy_. No pudo evitar reírse cuando lo vio cantando con tanto entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo que se iba poniendo su pijama.

—¿Bella? —preguntó avergonzado Edward mientras bajaba el sonido de los altavoces. La chica no podía parar de carcajearse—. No ha sido para tanto…

—S-sí que l-lo ha sido —murmuró ella, secándose las lágrimas—. Es que es una canción muy de _chica_…

En ese momento Bella sintió algo en las piernas, y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el pequeño Seth que parecía enormemente feliz.

—¿De qué os reís? —quiso saber, y se dirigió hasta la cama de su padre, donde se metió bajo las mantas dejando al descubierto su carita.

—Aquí sólo se ríe ella —dejó claro Edward, después añadió—: Y únicamente de tonterías. Por cierto señorito, ¿qué haces en mi cama? —le preguntó, tirándose al lado suyo para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Porque vamos a dormir los tres juntos! —exclamó Seth entre risas, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Edward sonrió a Bella y palmoteó la cama, para que se acercase; la chica los miró y le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acercaba. Cuidadosamente destapó su lado, a la izquierda de Seth y se metió dentro, tiritando por lo frías que estaban las sábanas. Era una situación extraña, parecía que a cada segundo que pasaban los lazos que los unía a aquellas dos personitas se hacían más y más fuertes. Sonrió para sí cuando notó la pequeña mano de Seth buscar la suya y supuso que también tendría cogida la de Edward. Era como estar en familia, se sentía completa, sin necesidad de nada. Podría pasarse horas en silencio si sus hombrecitos estaban con ella, formando a su alrededor esa nube de felicidad tan perfecta e impenetrable.

—Esto es _tan guay_… —susurró Seth, emocionado de tener a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo junto a él en un momento tan íntimo como era la hora de dormir.

Edward rió suavemente, y se tumbó de lado para ver a los demás, nervioso por pasar una noche con su hijo y Bella.

—¿No podéis dormir? —preguntó en voz baja. Dos pares de ojos lo miraron, con un brillo en los ojos difícil de explicar.

—No me suelo dormir al segundo de entrar en la cama, Cullen —murmuró Bella, con voz cansada. Seth soltó una risita débil y apretó con más fuerza las manos que sujetaba celosamente.

—Os quiero mucho a los dos —dijo en un susurro apagado, mientras los ojos se le cerraban lentamente.

—Y nosotros a ti, cariño —le susurró Edward, acercándose más a él. Poco a poco el sueño se fue propagando hasta dejarlos inconscientes, pero con las manos aún fuertemente entrelazadas.

Ninguno se movió hasta que no sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente, sobre las siete y media. Perezoso, Edward besó las cabezas de Seth y Bella, y se levantó bostezando sonoramente. Lanzando una última mirada a la cama donde dormían plácidamente las dos personas más adorables que conocía se metió en el servicio para darse su ducha matutina. Era la única forma que conocía para empezar bien el día, el agua corriendo por su cuerpo conseguía despertarlo completamente, aunque el vapor lo aturdía.

—¿Edward? —preguntó la voz de Bella.

—Sí, estoy duchándome —sacó la cabeza por las cortinas y sonrió a la chica, que se frotaba los ojos insistentemente.

—¿Te molesta que entre a lavarme la cara?

—Ya estás dentro —rió él, volviendo a entrar en la ducha completamente. Escuchó el bufido de Bella y no pudo evitar seguir riendo. Era una pena que Seth estuviese a escasos metros, sino la hubiese invitado a acompañarlo. Decidió despejar esos pensamientos de su mente, era demasiado temprano como para estar excitado.

Bella tatareaba una cancioncilla mientras limpiaba el vapor del espejo para empezar a peinarse; tenía prisa ya que no quería incomodar a Edward, era su casa y sabía que estaba avasallando su intimidad.

—¿Me puedes pasar la toalla? —pidió el chico, sonriendo pícaramente. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se la acercó, girándose rápidamente para no ver demasiado. Sabía que si lo hacía acabaría tirada en la bañera y había un niño presente, aunque todavía inconsciente.

Edward salió de la ducha con la mullida toalla rodeando su cintura, y recogió la ropa que tenía por allí esparcida sin prestar demasiada atención a Bella, la cual dio gracias por esto, ya que se encontraba babeando ante aquella imagen.

—Estoy segura de que te has dado prisa en terminar sólo para pasear tu bonito trasero por delante mía —consiguió decir al final, eligiendo descuidadamente las palabras. Él giró la cabeza y levantó una ceja divertido.

—¿Eso piensas? —rió pasándose una mano por el mojado cabello que le caía sobre la cara, haciéndolo aún más guapo—. No necesito escusas para enseñarte mi _bonito trasero_ —añadió, acercándose a ella y besando sus labios.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —murmuró Bella dirigiendo una rápida mirada a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Edward.

—Sólo es un _besito_ de nada —sonrió él, mientras mordisqueaba el labio inferior de la torturada chica.

—Sí, así se empieza siempre…—gimió Bella. Edward se apartó para mirarla mejor y torciendo su sonrisa le depositó un beso en la nariz.

—Está bien, ve a vestirte anda, llegaremos tarde —le apremió, empujándola para que saliese.

—Cullen no hay quien te entienda, primero me acosas medio desnudo y ahora me echas —bufó ella, moviendo las manos en un gesto de exasperación y girándose para salir, sin embargo la risita que escuchó a su espalda la hizo sonreír estúpidamente. Fue hasta la enorme cama de Edward y se encontró a Seth hecho un lío con las sábanas.

—Cariño —le susurró, besando su preciosa carita—. Es hora de levantarse.

Sorprendentemente no le costó conseguir que el niño se despertase y fuese a vestirse, por lo que aprovechó para ir a su casa y ponerse ropa decente. Tardó diez minutos, ansiosa de volver a estar con Seth y Edward aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

—Qué guapa —la saludó Seth, que estaba sentado en la mesa esperando el desayuno que cocinaba su padre. Bella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, dirigiéndose hacia Edward para ayudarle.

—Ni hablar, siéntate, hoy cocino yo —sonrió él con suficiencia. Bella rodó los ojos y fue a ocupar la silla de al lado de Seth.

—No te ha dejado, ¿verdad? —se rió él.

—Es un pesado —comentó Bella entre risitas y Seth se tapó la boca para que no se le escapase ninguna carcajada.

—Os he escuchado, _simpáticos_ —voceó Edward que se acercaba a ellos con una gran bandeja—. Si os encontráis vuestras tostadas quemadas no penséis que ha sido un accidente —sonrió dulcemente y Bella y Seth corrieron a coger las que no parecían quemadas antes de que pudiese incluso soltarla en la mesa—. Esto es increíble… Mira que podéis ser niños chicos —rió él.

—¡Eh, no nos llames críos! Lo único que nos pasa es que somos bajitos —exclamó Bella, poniendo cara de enfadada. Seth estalló en risas; parecía haber encontrado una nueva escusa para cuando le dijeran que no podía hacer algo debido a su corta edad.

Desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron entre comentarios tontos y risas histéricas; después fueron en busca del fiel Volvo, que se encontraba en el sitio de siempre. Parecía que nadie se atrevía a quitarle el aparcamiento a un Cullen, ni aunque se tratase de la calle _Madison_, en Nueva York.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo? —se interesó Edward mientras circulaba por la concurrida carretera.

—Lo de siempre, supongo —suspiró Bella, sin saber muy bien que se iba a encontrar en el despacho aquella mañana—. ¿Te viene bien comer juntos hoy?

—Mmmmh —se quedó pensativo, mirando al frente. A Bella le extrañó su comportamiento pero no le dio demasiada importancia—. Creo que no va a poder ser, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oh, no pasa nada —dijo rápidamente. Estaba claro que, por algún motivo especial, no quería darle explicaciones. Y no iba a ser ella quien se las pidiese.

—Final del trayecto —sonrió él, y velozmente salió del coche para abrirle la puerta a la chica. "_Al menos se comporta normal" _pensó mientras salía y veía su habitual sonrisa torcida. Se despidió de él con un tierno beso en los labios y corrió a su oficina ya que como de costumbre llegaba tarde.

Fue una mañana horrible por el simple hecho de que tuvo que aguantar a la pesada de Jessica Stanley. Como trabajaba en su departamento y era la directora, estaba encargada de enseñarle el proceso de creación del tráiler de la película con la que habían estado trabajando para que fuese aprendiendo el oficio. Jessica era torpe y no entendía nada de lo que Bella intentaba explicarle, cuando la superior quitaba sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo, o giraba la cabeza para cualquier cosa, la otra aprovechaba para mirarse las uñas, o bostezaba discretamente.

—Jessica, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó exasperada Bella. Justo en ese momento entraron en la sala Angela y unos cuantos compañeros de edición, que se unieron a la explicación. A las dos horas Bella se dio por vencida y decidió que era hora de hablar de la ineptitud de Stanley con el señor Uley. Estaban malgastando un puesto que podría ocupar alguien realmente interesado en lo que allí se hacía.

Sólo había estado debatiendo mentalmente durante unos segundos, pero Jessica ya estaba parloteando alegremente con la idiota de su amiga Lauren Mallory. Vio como Angela ponía mala cara al escuchar lo que decían, también notó que la miraba con ojos desorbitados, para después dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa. No entendía a que venía el comportamiento de su amiga por lo que se acercó para ver de qué cotilleaban las dos chismosas.

—¡Te lo juro tía! —exclamaba emocionada Jessica y sacó su móvil para enseñarle algo a Lauren, la cual abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando lo vio—. Te dije que lo conseguiría, ¿no?

—Joder Jess, me has dejado sin habla… —murmuró la otra, que se estaba poniendo verde de los celos—. Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a quedar con él?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba cansada. Otra estúpida conversación sobre los hombres que Jessica Stanley se tiraba.

—¡Hoy mismo! Me ha invitado a comer —sonrió orgullosa—. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a todas… ¡El doctor Cullen Jr.! Dios mío, _qué bien_ me lo voy a pasar… —gimió, para enfatizar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

El mundo de Bella se derrumbó, aquello debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

—J-jessica —tartamudeó, incapaz de hablar coherentemente—. ¿Q-qué has dicho d-de C-cullen?

La joven la miró como si estuviese loca.

—¿Acaso no sabes quién es _el doctor Cullen_? —lo nombró de una forma tan asquerosamente empalagosa que Bella se sintió aún más enferma—. Sí mujer, el de los ojos verdes, con un cuerpo escultural y una cara que…

—B-basta, sé quien es —la cortó, mordiéndose el labio para no llorar. Al menos no delante de Jessica.

—Me ha invitado a comer. A _mí_. Estaba muy interesado en conocerme desde que me vio por primera vez en el Hospital. No le iba a hacer el feo, por lo que intercambiamos nuestros números el otro día —comentó orgullosa y volvió a enseñar su móvil, para que Bella pudiese comprobar que en la agenda había una entrada que decía _Edward Cullen_. Justo en ese momento, tras el dolor que sentía, su masoquista mente se hizo notar recordándole la respuesta del que pensaba que era el hombre de su vida a su proposición de hacer planes ese mediodía: "_Creo que no va a poder ser, tengo cosas que hacer._"

¿Cosas que hacer?

Fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Salió de allí corriendo con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Una vez en la calle levantó una mano para parar un taxi; afortunadamente no le llevó demasiado tiempo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó amablemente el conductor, girándose para encontrarse con una destrozada Bella.

No sabía dónde iría, pero estaba segura de que a casa no. No mientras su vecino la dejase plantada por tener _cosas que hacer_.

* * *

* _La canción de **Anya Marina** (Move You) está en mi perfil, para todos aquellos que no la hayan escuchado. Es muy gracioso imaginarse a Edward cantándola porque como dice Bella, es totalmente música de chicas jajajaja._

_De nuevo por aquí. He de avisar que el capítulo ha sido medio revisado por mi Beta (_**Hey vampire girl**_), que sigue de exámenes. Cuando tenga más tiempo lo corregirá entero y entonces lo subiré mejorado. Quería subirlo ya para no haceros esperar más, que dentro de nada empiezo los exámenes y entonces será cuando no podré escribir casi nunca… Por eso mientras tanto tengo que aprovechar:)_

_Espero vuestras opiniones respecto al capítulo y qué pensáis en general, o si queréis matarme por meter a Jessica entre Edward y Bella… Recordad que no todo iba a ser felicidad entre ellos, sería demasiado utópico._

_Ya he pasado de los 200 reviews, me dejáis impresionada:__

_Además, lo mejor de todo es que estoy haciendo amigas. Me encanta que me agreguéis (mi msn está en mi perfil) y hablar con vosotras, es geniaaaaal:) Así que si estáis aburridos/as… ¡Poned una _Laura_ en vuestra vida!_

_Muchos besitos:) ¡nos leemos pronto!_


	18. Nueva Jersey

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

_**Hay una escena en la que hay música de fondo. En este caso se trata de la preciosa canción The Scientist de Coldplay:) Es conocida, pero por si acaso el link está en mi perfil, como siempre.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 18. **_**Nueva Jersey**_

—¿Está usted bien, señorita? —se preocupó el taxista. Bella se enjuagó las lágrimas y sonrió levemente.

—Sí, no se preocupe —miró por la ventanilla, pensando en su destino—. Lléveme a Nueva Jersey.

—Creo que no sabe lo que dice. Ese viaje le costaría una fortuna —rió el amable hombre.

—Me da igual el dinero, no tengo ganas de coger el tren —el taxista se encogió de hombros y empezó a conducir por la ciudad. Bella se limitó a cerrar los ojos, no quería ser consciente de nada. Pensar en Edward era demasiado doloroso como para hacerlo; su propia mente luchaba para mantenerlo a raya.

—Oiga, siento ser pesado, pero ¿se encuentra bien? De verdad que me está preocupando —comentó el hombre, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. Realmente la imagen que ofrecía Bella era deplorable, con el maquillaje corriendo por su cara sin rumbo fijo y una expresión de sufrimiento sobrecogedora— .Ya sabe lo que dicen, los taxistas somos como psicólogos para nuestros clientes.

Bella soltó una risita sofocada, acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas más.

—Todo está bien.

—De acuerdo —resopló el hombre, consciente de que no sacaría ni una sola palabra de la boca de aquella mujer tan críptica.

Estuvieron en la carretera menos tiempo del que Bella se esperaba, lo que fue un alivio ya que significaba que su mal humor no aumentaría.

Le dio indicaciones al taxista para llegar hasta la casa de sus padres, que se encontraba en un barrio residencial muy bonito. En tiempo récord llegaron y Bella le tuvo que dar todo lo que llevaba en la cartera, aunque no se arrepintió; prefería mil veces ir en coche que con gente desconocida en un autobús o tren.

La casa era blanca como la nieve, de dos plantas y con un jardín precioso, fruto de los cuidados de su madre. Suspirando y deseando que no le pidiesen muchas explicaciones, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Renée desde dentro.

—Mamá, soy yo —contestó Bella con un hilo de voz. Su madre debió notarlo, ya que abrió apresuradamente.

—¡Bella! Mi amor, qué alegría —exclamó abrazándola con fuerza—. Hacía tanto tiempo que no venías a vernos —suspiró alejándola de sus brazos para mirarla mejor. Cuando se dio cuenta de su aspecto demacrado, cambió rápidamente la expresión alegre de su rosto por una de preocupación —. Cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿P-podemos entrar? —pidió ella, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían. Su madre la cogió de la mano y la condujo al interior de la vivienda. La ayudó a sentarse sobre un cómodo sofá y después desapareció en la cocina para volver a los minutos con un humeante chocolate caliente entre las manos.

—Bebe, mi amor, te sentirás mejor —sonrió, conociendo la debilidad de su hija por el chocolate.

—Gracias —murmuró esta y pegó un pequeño sorbo.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué ha salido mal?

Bella suspiró y desenfocó la vista; no tenía ganas de hablar de aquello.

—Después te lo explico, ¿vale? —su madre la miró preocupada. Sin embargo la conocía y sabía que era así, que si no quería hablar jamás le sacaría nada—. Por favor mamá, no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí —pidió y el labio le empezó a temblar.

—Está bien cariño, como quieras —suspiró Renée—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, ya lo sabes, pero me parece que a los problemas hay que enfrentarlos, no huir de ellos —y diciendo esto se levantó y se perdió de vista.

Bella subió las piernas al sofá y se las abrazó, consciente de que su madre tenía razón. Pero no podía, se sentía traicionada, había sido una idiota al irse enamorando poco a poco de Edward Cullen. De él y de su estúpida perfección no tan perfecta.

Después de un rato de estar aovillada se decidió a subir al cuarto que sus padres habían preparado para cuando ella se quedaba unos días. Estaba decorado igual que la habitación que tenía en Forks, lo que la hacía sentirse más en casa aún.

Se dejó caer en la pequeña cama, no sin antes ponerse los auriculares de su _iPod_. Las siguientes horas fueron una lucha para ella; todas las canciones le recordaban algún momento feliz de su vida por lo que iba cambiando furiosamente, sin detenerse a escuchar ni las primeras notas.

—¡Joder! —exclamó enfadada, tirando el aparato a un lugar alejado de la cama. Se frotó las sienes con tanta fuerza que sintió dolor. Acabó mordiendo con rabia una almohada mientras daba fuertes golpes con los pies—. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? —lloriqueaba, abrazándose a sí misma. Sentía que había perdido la confianza en Edward y no entendía por qué no le había dicho que iría a comer con Stanley. Es decir, no es que le hiciese gracia, pero si era lo que quería no iba a interponerse. Pero no, él se había limitado a poner escusas y a no explicarse.

¿Por qué era tan complicado entender a los hombres? Aunque se suele decir que son simples, en ese preciso instante Bella se estaba desmembrando el cerebro intentando buscarle el sentido a lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

¿Ya no le gustaba? ¿Había descubierto su sexualidad y ahora quería probar cosas nuevas? ¿No se sentía lo suficientemente satisfecho con ella? ¿La querría únicamente porque se portaba bien con Seth? Miles, millones, billones de preguntas pasaban por la torturada mente de Bella a una velocidad vertiginosa. Lo más doloroso era que ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta.

Estaba siendo una imbécil; se había escondido, le había dado motivos para pensar que ella era débil. Pero qué demonios, realmente lo era y él lo sabía.

La barriga le rugió de hambre y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar descontroladamente de nuevo, recordando que en ese momento Edward estaría terminando de disfrutar el _magnífico_ almuerzo con Jessica. ¿Qué harían después? Seth estaba en la guardería y, por lo que ella sabía, cerraba a las siete de la tarde. ¿Irían a su piso aprovechando que el pequeño no estaba? Dudaba que Stanley lo dejase marchar sin antes _probarlo_. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No podía creer que Edward la fuese a meter en su cama. La misma cama que habían compartido íntimamente, o donde habían dormido con Seth. Decididamente era una broma para poner a pulso su salud mental.

En un intento desesperado de distraerse encendió la pequeña televisión que tenía el cuarto. Cambió enfermizamente de canal, sin saber muy bien lo que buscaba. Al final vio una película de ciencia ficción y se decidió por dejarla; un poco de acción no le vendría mal. Suspiró exasperada cuando cortaron la peli para la publicidad; era publicista, sí, pero como la mayoría del mundo también odiaba que cortasen lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo miró entretenida los anuncios, criticándolos mentalmente e imaginando cómo los haría ella.

Estaba concentrada analizando uno de un pintalabios y ni siquiera le dio importancia a los actores que salían. Justo cuando se iba a terminar se percató que el chico era extremadamente parecido a Edward. Saltó de la cama y se aproximó a la pantalla para mirarlo mejor y allí estaba; no era tan guapo como el Dios Cullen, pero estaba segura de que aquel tío también provocaría suspiros entre las mujeres sin proponérselo.

Mirar la cara de aquel chico le había recordado lo herida que se sentía. Tendría un problema serio de masoquismo, ya que no tenía ningún interés de apartar la mirada de él, aún cuando las lágrimas volvían a cruzar sus mejillas.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar? —su madre acababa de abrir la puerta y se extrañó al ver a su hija llorando mientras tocaba la televisión con la punta de los dedos. Pensando que quizás se hubiese vuelto loca se acercó a ella y la condujo de nuevo hacia la cama—. Cariño, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Ed-dward —fue lo único que Bella consiguió pronunciar. Renée la miró extrañada.

—¿Te ha hecho daño? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Si te refieres a si me ha pegado, no, no me ha hecho daño —dijo, sorbiendo la nariz con fuerza.

—¿Entonces? —Bella notó su interés y fue consciente de que tendría que contárselo todo, y quién sabe, lo mismo desahogándose ordenaba sus ideas.

—L-le pregunté que si quería comer conmigo y me dijo que estaba ocupado —empezó a narrar. Su madre la miró confundida, como si pensase que se había enfadado por aquella tontería. Suspirando, continuó—: Entonces en la oficina escuché a una de mis compañeras contarle a otra que el doctor Cullen la había invitado a comer ese mismo día. Incluso me enseñó el móvil para que viese que tenía su número —terminó de contar, sin intentar si quiera dejar de llorar.

—Oh Bella, lo siento tanto —murmuró su madre, abrazándola con fuerza y depositando besos en la coronilla de la chica—. ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

—N-nada —dijo avergonzada—. Después de oír todo aquello cogí un taxi y me presenté aquí. No tengo ganas de hablar con él… Siento como si no me mereciese el pedirle explicaciones.

—Bella, no puedes huir siempre —la regañó con cariño Renée—. Aunque yo hubiese reaccionado igual. Sé por lo que debes estar pasando, mi amor, pero quizás deberías hablar con Edward. Me parece un buen chico, no creo que quiera hacerte daño de esa forma.

—Eso pensaba yo —susurró la chica—. Pero el problema ya no es ese —Su madre le dirigió una mirada curiosa—. Tengo miedo. He reaccionado como si estuviese… ¿enamorada? —Vio como Renée sonreía tiernamente—. Si hubiese sido Mike estoy segura de que le hubiese plantado cara, pero con Edward todo es distinto. No quiero sentirme tan vulnerable, no estoy preparada.

—Entonces en el fondo sabes que tiene que haber una explicación a todo lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

—Quizás.

—Lo que te asusta es enfrentarte a él, porque eres consciente de que cuando lo mires a la cara sabrás que realmente lo quieres —conjeturó sabiamente Renée. Bella la miró con ojos brillantes, consciente de que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—No estoy preparada para decírselo —susurró asustada.

—Pues no lo hagas. Pero por el amor de Dios, habla con él y aclara esta tontería —dijo su madre poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Dudo mucho que Edward prefiera una cualquiera a ti…

—Ya basta, mamá —se quejó—. Estoy enfadada con él por no contarme que iba a estar con Jessica. Si tiene algo que decirme, ya vendrá. No soy yo la que tiene que hablar esta vez.

—Tienes razón —terminó diciendo su madre—. Vamos, tienes que comer algo. Después podríamos dar un paseo, ¿te parece?

Bella sonrió. Renée siempre intentaba que olvidase todo aquello que la hacía desdichada. La siguió hasta la cocina, donde comió una deliciosa ensalada de pasta que su madre había preparado.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Está con Carlisle pescando en el lago —contestó sonriente—. Jamás pensé que Carlisle se uniría a sus expediciones de pesca.

—Es extraño, sí —rió ella.

—Esme vendrá ahora, ¿te incomoda que esté? —se preocupó su madre.

—Para nada. Sólo espero que no llame a Alice para contarle donde me escondo. Es capaz de venir y llevarme a casa cogiéndome por los pelos —comentó con una risita.

—Muy Alice, sí —sonrió la mujer, recordando a la pequeña Cullen.

Cuando acabó de comer, Bella se levantó y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, necesitando relajarse. Se despidió de su madre y, enchufándose los cascos del _iPod_ de nuevo, salió al aire libre.

Tenía que reconocer que aquel sitio parecía de ensueño. Miles de familias vivían allí, dándole un aspecto muy acogedor. Era un barrio algo lujoso, por lo que no se extrañó al ver coches de alta gama y a paseantes muy bien vestidos.

Sonrió al ver niños en un pequeño parque con columpios, disfrutando del soleado pero frío día. Algo en su interior le dijo que cuando formase definitivamente una familia no le importaría mudarse a un sitio tan encantador como aquel, que desprendía vida por cada centímetro cuadrado de suelo. Los árboles estaban desnudos por el invierno y las alegres casitas empezaban a estar decoradas con luces navideñas.

Se imaginó viviendo allí, con su marido y unos pequeños revoloteadores. Un dolor agudo le golpeó el pecho al ver que su fantasía estaba incompleta si no incluía a Edward y a Seth en ella. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse tan vinculada a ellos? ¿Cómo habían podido sacudir los cimientos de su cómoda, pero vacía vida? ¿Pediría perdón Edward? O lo más importante, ¿estaría ella dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad? Sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo decidió sentarse en el bordillo de la acera, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La vida no podía ser tan difícil, la gente salía adelante y era feliz. ¿Acaso ella era la excepción? ¿O era su maldita actitud ante las cosas que le ocurrían lo que la hacía más desgraciada?

Estaba harta de preguntas sin respuestas. Necesitaba ver a Edward y exigirle explicaciones. Pero ella no era _nadie_. Llevaban "saliendo" unos días; no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Quizás si fuese menos perfecto le intimidaría menos… como pensó antes: si hubiese sido Mike no le habría dado tanta importancia. Pero no, estábamos hablando del inigualable Edward Cullen, el protagonista de los sueños de cientos de mujeres que se había cruzado en su camino. ¿Estaba preparada para aquello? Sabía que si seguía adelante con la relación pasaría esto una y otra vez. Siempre habría una portadora de estrógenos que querría arrebatárselo de las manos, y llegaría un momento en el que no tendría más fuerzas para seguir luchando. No era una persona fuerte; su cobardía y debilidad no constituían unas grandes armas de defensa, por lo que huiría de nuevo.

Se levantó porque estaba empezando a sentir húmedos los pantalones. Con desagrado miró el suelo y vio que estaba mojado; harta de ser tan despistada se encaminó de nuevo a la casa de sus padres, sintiendo que el paseo no le había servido para nada. Cuando llegó, Esme ya estaba allí, tomando café con Renée. Nada más ver a Bella corrió hacia ella para darle un tierno abrazo con el que las ganas de sollozar volvieron.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —preguntó suavemente—. Tu madre me lo ha contado todo, para que así no tengas que revivirlo de nuevo.

—Simplemente _estoy_ —Le dirigió una mirada agradecida a su madre y se sentó con ellas.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando Edward —suspiró Esme, que parecía avergonzada—. Lo he estado llamando, pero no he podido contactar con él —Bella soltó un gemido lastimero y escondió la cara entre las manos—. L-lo siento —se disculpó la mujer, acariciando la cabeza de la chica—. Tampoco me han cogido la llamada Emmett, ni Rose ni Alice. Jasper tenía el móvil apagado. No sé qué es lo que está pasando.

—Bueno, jamás han estado muy pendientes del teléfono —intentó bromear Bella, recordando una vez que estuvo intentando contactar con sus amigos durante horas.

—Todo se solucionará —sonrió su madre. Esme asintió, con la cara compungida.

—Siempre supe que estaríais juntos —Bella sollozó de pronto, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo—. Cuando coja al estúpido de mi hijo verás…

—Esme, tranquila —dijo rápidamente Bella—. Aquí la que tiene que matar a alguien soy yo.

Las tres se rieron, aunque no felizmente. Pasaron una tarde amena, intentando no pensar en la relación Bella-Edward. Cuando los hombres volvieron, Esme se fue a su casa, contenta por haber visto a Bella ya que para ella era como una hija más.

—Por fin estás en casa de nuevo —sonrió su padre, ajeno al sufrimiento de su hija. Ésta decidió no darle quebraderos de cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que al final se daría cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

Esa noche Bella no pudo dormir bien. Soñó que era la camarera que atendía a Edward y a Jessica en su cita. Ésta última no dudaba en acariciar al chico cada vez que veía a Bella cerca, la cual se alejaba abatida, incapaz de acercarse más de diez metros. Despertó llorando como una tonta y le costó trabajo entender que simplemente había sido un mal sueño.

No tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama. La calidez envolvía su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor le hacía recordar tiempos mejores: su niñez y adolescencia. Las caras de sus amigos a los quince años le sonreían desde una de las paredes. Aunque faltaba Edward, cómo no. Sentía como si en su vida siempre hubiese faltado Edward; incluso ahora que lo conocía, cada momento que no estaba con él volvía ese vacío que significaba su ausencia.

—Maldita sea, ¿no puedes dejar de pensar en él ni por un segundo? —murmuró enfadada consigo misma.

El día pasó demasiado lento y aburrido para su gusto. Estaba sentada tranquilamente en un banco del jardín posterior de la casa leyendo, cuando sintió la vibración de su móvil.

—¿Sí?

—_Isabella Marie Swan_ —gritó Alice desde la otra línea.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? —preguntó cansada.

—_¿Qué haces en Nueva Jersey?_

—Comprar lana —bromeó, sabiendo que no había tenido gracia.

—_¡Podrías hacer chistes mejores! No me puedo creer que no se te haya pegado nada de mi gracia después de veinte años_—gritó la voz de Emmett por detrás.

—Lo siento Emmett, jamás podría superarte —suspiró, ¿para eso la habían llamado?

—_Por cierto Bells, espero que tu reclutamiento no dure mucho… Supongo que lo habrás olvidado, pero este fin de semana abro mi local_ —comentó Emmett, que parecía preocupado porque su amiga no fuese.

—Estaré allí, Emm. No podría faltar. Por cierto, ¿cómo sabéis dónde me escondo?

—_Mi madre nos avisó de que estabas allí_ —empezó a decir Alice, para luego parar drásticamente. Después de un murmullo general siguió—: _También nos puso al día sobre "la situación". Bueno, ella y Angela, que me llamó hace poco al ver que no habías ido al trabajo._

—Entiendo —dijo secamente Bella, sin querer entrar en el tema.

—_Edward quiere hablar contigo_ —añadió rápidamente Alice.

—Me parece genial —se limitó a decir. Sabía que estaba siendo antipática con sus amigos, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de todo aquello.

—_Bella, no seas tan difícil_ —pidió la voz de Rosalie de pronto—. _Vuelve, por favor_.

—Aquí se está bien —dijo después de unos segundos en silencio—. Tengo que irme… Gracias por llamar.

—_Pero…_ —empezó a decir Alice.

—Hasta luego Alice, Rose, Emmett —se despidió y cortó la llamada. Había sido una estúpida, pero le daba igual. Ya tendría tiempo para disculparse, ahora sólo le apetecía seguir leyendo. Bueno, y quizás besar a Edward. O pegarle una patada.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña al volver a estar viviendo con sus padres. Hacía años que había empezado a vivir sola, como la mujer independiente que era. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar que era el sitio donde más cómoda podría estar en ese momento.

Su madre parecía haber entendido que era violento hablar de Edward, por lo que no lo nombró en todo el día. Su padre, por el contrario, parecía estar en la inopia; aunque Bella sabía que solía hacerse el tonto para evitar temas desagradables. Estaba interiormente agradecida con él, tendría que buscarle un buen regalo de navidad.

No tenía hambre, por lo que decidió saltarse la cena para tumbarse en la cama mientras escuchaba la música que salía de su viejo reproductor de CDs. Ojalá fuese un oficio… Estaba segura que ganaría millones si así fuera.

Empezó a sonar _The Scientist_ de Coldplay y rápidamente pensó en cambiarla, era demasiado bonita como para arriesgarse a escucharla. Sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le daba y seguía tumbada, como una muñeca de trapo olvidada por su dueña.

—B-bella… —empezó a decir una voz desde la puerta, nada parecida a la de sus padres. Se incorporó y su nube particular de felicidad regresó al ver a Edward con sus característicos vaqueros gastados, un jersey azul de cuello en forma de pico y una de las inconfundibles camisas de cuadros por debajo. Parecía tan irreal como siempre, tan guapo como de costumbre y más triste que nunca—. ¿P-podemos hablar?

Bella se perdió en sus verdes orbes, llevaba dos días deseando el momento de volver a verle, pero ahora que lo tenía delante se sentía acobardada. Las palabras huían por su garganta en dirección contraria, hasta el centro de su estómago, para formar un nudo imposible.

—Claro —susurró, y llegó a pensar que no la había escuchado, pero al final Edward dio un paso titubeante hacia la cama para sentarse en ella tieso como un palo y hecho un manojo de nervios.

—No sé cómo ha podido pasar todo esto —empezó a decir, pasándose la mano por el cabello—. De verdad, Bella, Jessica Stanley no me interesa lo más mínimo — Bella tuvo que reconocer que el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del chico al pronunciar aquel nombre fue una prueba a favor de lo que acababa de decir.

—Podrías haberme dicho que te ibas con ella —murmuró dolida, sin mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo no tuvo más remedio que alzar la vista cuando escuchó un bufido proveniente de él.

—Créeme, lo último que haría sería comer con ella —dijo entre dientes, sumido en sus pensamientos. Otro escalofrío le sacudió y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente.

—Pero Jessica dijo que…

—Olvídate de lo que escuchaste —le cortó impacientemente—. Jamás tendría una cita con alguien que no fueses tú. Necesito que me creas, Bella.

La chica clavó sus ojos en los de él, intentando descifrar si estaba siendo sincero de verdad o si sólo quería evitarse una pelea.

—¿Y por qué estabas ocupado? —preguntó astutamente. Notó como Edward se tensaba a su lado.

—No te lo puedo contar —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿No piensas que tu historia tiene lagunas? —bufó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bella, no puedo decir nada porque es una sorpresa —terminó diciendo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. La chica no supo qué responder, al final resultaba que él sólo había querido sorprenderla. "_Un momento…"_ Rápidamente plasmó su pensamiento en palabras.

—A mí no me gustan las sorpresas, pensé que lo sabías —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Edward soltó una risita mal disimulada.

—No es para ti —sonrió ante la cara de confusión de Bella.

—Pues no entiendo por qué no puedes contarme nada si no estoy involucrada.

Edward se masajeó las sienes, y Bella supo que estaba haciendo tiempo para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Nunca has guardado un secreto? —preguntó al fin. Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre acababan sonsacándomelo, así que aprendí a contarlo todo por muy vergonzoso que fuese —respondió con total sinceridad. Edward ahogó una risa y la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Mira, te aseguro que no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte —sonrió como mejor sabía, intentando deslumbrar a Bella.

—¿Podrás contármelo algún día?

—Mucho más que eso —terminó diciendo crípticamente. Bella bufó sin entender nada, ¿acaso era tan difícil hablar como personas normales? El silencio hizo acto de presencia durante unos minutos, que Edward aprovechó para inspeccionar con la mirada cada centímetro de la habitación.

—Es como si tuviese ocho años de nuevo y estuviésemos escondidos en el armario para que Emmett no nos encontrase —comentó con una triste sonrisa. Bella abrió la boca asombrada.

—¿Te acuerdas de eso? —ella lo había olvidado por completo.

Cuando eran críos solían jugar al escondite durante horas, pero a gran escala. A veces se habían subido hasta al tejado, o incluso Alice, que era la de menor tamaño incluso había llegado a meterse en la lavadora. Un día que jugaban en su casa, Edward agarró a Bella y la condujo hasta el armario, donde rieron como tontos al ver que Emmett era incapaz de dar con ellos.

—Por supuesto —se encogió de hombros sin dirigirle la mirada, parecía concentrado en los recuerdos. Las mariposas se instauraron de nuevo en el estómago de Bella, haciéndola sentir la más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo su dicha duró poco, recordando lo decepcionada que se había sentido con Edward anteriormente. Puede que no hubiese salido con Jessica Stanley, pero la conocía y tenía incluso su móvil.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué mi becaria tiene tu número? —inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa. Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella y levantó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Eso que huelo son celos? —bromeó, y tras ver la cara de furia de la chica, sólo necesito un segundo para entender que no era momento para sus tonterías—. Jessica Stanley tiene una sobrina ingresada, por lo que vino un día a verla y por desgracia me encontraba en la habitación. Sin embargo ahí se comportó decentemente; me preguntó quién era, cómo estaba la niña y eso. Fue una conversación normal, de las que tengo millones de veces al día con los familiares de los pequeños. A los días, la pobre niña empeoró y allí estaba Jessica antes que nadie, aunque creo que no estaba muy interesada en su salud, pero bueno, no era nadie para juzgarla. Me dijo que su hermana, la madre de la pequeña, estaba de viaje y que le había pedido que por favor le diese mi número de móvil para preguntarme dudas acerca de la enfermedad que tenía su hija. Encantado accedí... Nunca pensé que me estaba mintiendo —suspiró compungido—. Sin embargo, esa misma tarde empezaron a llamarme con número oculto, y claro, yo no lo cogía. Después me mandó cientos de mensajes los cuales ni leí, hasta que me cansé y le contesté diciendo que o me dejaba en paz o cambiaba de número.

—Suena muy a Jessica —sonrió ella tímidamente.

—Bella por favor, créeme —pidió, con ojos llorosos. El nudo del estómago de la chica se intensificó; quizás la preciosa canción de Coldplay que sonaba tenía mucho que ver. ¿Cómo podía quedar tan bien en esa situación?

—Edward, yo _sabía_ que tenía que haber una explicación —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Sólo estaba esperando a que me la dieses.

—No hacía falta que te escondieses —susurró, acercándose a ella—. Jamás te haría daño Bella…

Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, luchando por salir. Pero intentó ser fuerte por primera vez en su vida. Edward merecía que lo fuese.

—M-me duele sentir q-que no somos nada aún —Edward la miró extrañado—. Sé que el otro día hablamos, pero aún no me acostumbro a que estemos juntos. No creo que merezca estar contigo.

Edward rió por lo bajo y se puso junto a ella, sin miedo a ser rechazado. La atrajo hacia sí y beso su cabeza mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Nadie se merece o no estar con alguien —le dijo al rato—. Siempre he querido estar así contigo, así que no dudes de mí.

—No dudo —susurró Bella, alzando la cabeza para quedar a centímetros de la de Edward—. Han sido los peores días de mi vida.

—Y los míos —respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Gracias a Dios Angela me llamó para contarme lo que había pasado, sino aún estaría llorando en mi habitación —soltó una risita por lo bajo y añadió—: Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, no quiero que piensen que soy un sensible.

—Edward… —empezó a decir Bella, roja como un tomate. Chris Martin cantaba sin cesar, y las palabras resonaron en la mente de la chica "_Questions of science, science and progress. __Don´t speak as loud as my heart... Oh tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh and I rush to the start"_. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente—. Yo… Creo que yo… Dios, qué difícil es esto…

Edward sonrió torcidamente y acompañó al cantante de Coldplay en el momento exacto.

—_Nobody said it was easy_… —consiguió que a Bella se le encogiese el corazón al escucharlo cantar. ¿Es que todo lo tenía que hacer bien? Le dirigió una tímida sonrisa e intentó seguir.

—Edward —el ritmo cardíaco aumentó y el sudor frío llegó hasta sus manos—. Creo que _te quiero_.

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, lejos de esperar lo que acababa de decir Bella. Se pasó unos segundos en silencio, con la mente trabajando a toda máquina "_Ha dicho que me quiere. A mí. Sólo a mí. No, no puede ser verdad"_. Tardó en asimilarlo, pero poco a poco su cara empezó a cambiar la expresión y una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó con un brillo desconocido para Bella en los ojos.

—S-sí —contestó tímidamente. Él no se pudo resistir y la tumbó en la cama para besarla ansiosamente mientras soltaba tiernas risitas de felicidad.

—Yo también te quiero Bella —le decía entre beso y beso—. _Mi _Bella…

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Había estado tan preocupada de que él no sintiese lo mismo que ella que ni se le había ocurrido que todo podía acabar así, con un Edward desquiciado encima suya besándola sonoramente a cada segundo mientras repetía que él la quería más.

Había sido una estupidez huir, debería haber pensado que Edward no era como los demás hombres, no se dejaba guiar por las hormonas sino por lo que realmente siente. Sin embargo seguía sintiéndose poca cosa para él. No era más que la aburrida y sosa Bella Swan; aunque quizás a Edward le gustase eso, quién sabe.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo has sabido llegar? —quiso saber Bella al rato, mientras miraban al techo distraídamente, con la mente en otro sitio.

—Tengo un GPS —contestó simplemente Edward—. Iba a venir ayer por la noche, pero Seth se puso enfermo.

Bella saltó de la cama y lo miró con cara de horror.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeño?

Edward alzó las cejas y rió divertido mientras la traía de vuelta a su lado.

—Tranquila, Mamá Osa —le dijo con una risita—. Sólo es un resfriado, ya sabes: tos, mocos, fiebre… Una mezcla muy agradable —bromeó, acariciando el cabello de ella.

—¿Pero está mejor?

—Sí, ya no tiene fiebre pero sigue con los demás síntomas. Estamos en invierno y es un niño… Es lógico que pille un resfriado, Bella —la tranquilizó—. Está en casa de mis padres ahora mismo. Por cierto, ¿qué le has dicho a mi madre? Me pegó en la cabeza con una espumadera cuando entré. Tenía prisa por lo que únicamente le dediqué una mirada confusa —Bella reía a carcajadas imaginándose a la frágil Esme arremetiendo contra su hijo con un utensilio de cocina.

—No le he dicho nada —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pensaba que estabas con Jessica y que me habías hecho daño.

—Veo que te prefiere a ti antes que a su propio hijo —comentó, haciéndose el dolido.

—¿Lo dudabas, Cullen? —preguntó juguetona. Edward rió y besó sus labios suavemente.

—No, nadie se podría resistir a tus encantos.

—Cállate —le apabulló avergonzada—. ¿Has cenado?

—No he comido mucho estos días —admitió con una sonrisa débil.

Bella se levantó ágilmente y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Edward la miró divertido desde la cama, sin moverse un centímetro

—Qué pasa, ¿sólo tú puedes ser un caballero?

—Sin comentarios —dijo divertido y se levantó cogiendo su mano. Bajaron hasta el primer piso, donde los padres de Bella estaban viendo la televisión distraídamente.

—Oh, Bella… —se le escapó a su madre al verlos llegar con las manos entrelazadas. Sin embargo, un segundo después una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe a Charlie para que mirase a los chicos.

—Hola Edward, no te había visto llegar —saludó, levantándose para saludar al chico—. Hace años que no te veo, déjame que te mire bien —bromeó, palmoteando el brazo de Edward—. Veo que me has robado a mi niña…

—Papá… —lo cortó Bella, muerta de vergüenza.

—Tranquila tonta, no voy a decir nada más. Le dejo eso a tu madre —rodó los ojos al escuchar las palmadas de felicidad que daba su esposa a sus espaldas—. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, tenéis mi bendición. Aunque eso ya no se lleva… —sacudió la mano y les dirigió una sonrisa sincera a los dos.

—A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo Charlie, quizás un día me puedas incluir en una sesión de pesca, como cuando tenía diez años —rió, recordando lo bien que se llevaba por aquel entonces con el señor Swan simplemente por el hecho de interesarle mínimamente la pesca. No le apetecía pescar ahora mismo ya que prefería pasar su tiempo libre con Bella, pero quería seguir cayéndole bien al padre de su novia. "_Novia. Qué bien suena"_ pensó distraídamente y se perdió la mirada llena de orgullo que le lanzó Charlie Swan.

—¡Por supuesto, muchacho! Mañana mismo si quieres —había un deje de súplica en su voz que a ninguno les pasó desapercibido—. Avisaremos a Carlisle también, y nos podemos llevar a tu pequeño, así va entrando en la tradición familiar.

Bella sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban, sin embargo su madre bufaba.

—¿Tradición familiar? Eres el único de esta familia que pesca, querido —comentó, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón. Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza se dirigió a los chicos de nuevo.

—Supongo que mañana es muy precipitado. Ya lo planearemos con más calma —Sonrió feliz al ver que Edward asentía alegremente.

—Tendremos esa sesión de pesca, Charlie. No lo dudes —le dijo mientras ponía una mano en el brazo del padre de Bella—. Vaya, has ido al gimnasio desde la última vez que te vi, ¿no?

Charlie rió alegremente.

—Sólo para echar un pulso con el granuja de tu hermano. Lleva veinte años retándome y no me va a ganar ni una vez más.

Bella observaba la escena embelesada. Sabía que sus padres sentían una adoración sin límites hacia los hijos de sus amigos. Los Cullen y los Hale siempre habían estado con ella a todas horas. De hecho, cuando era pequeña, Bella pensó que no habían tenido más hijos porque ya consideraban a todos aquellos niños como suyos.

Sonriendo se encaminó hacia la cocina para ver qué podía preparar a esas horas de la noche sin complicarse demasiado. Se sorprendió cuando los dos hombres la siguieron, aún hablando animadamente entre sí.

Charlie siempre se había reído mucho con Emmett, pero Bella sabía que se sentía más unido a Edward. Los dos eran tímidos, tranquilos y ambos tenían la capacidad de crear silencios cómodos. Cuando el chico se fue el señor Swan lo lamentó con creces, pero al ser tan reservado nadie que no lo conociese lo notó.

Mientras Bella preparada una ensalada escuchaba la conversación de los hombres, que iba sobre la vida de Edward durante esos años de ausencia.

—Papá, ¿quieres cenar algo? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolos.

—No, cariño. Ya he comido —sonrió su padre—. Cenad tranquilos, voy al salón que tu madre quiere ver una película —palmoteó fuertemente la espalda de Edward—. Siéntete como en tu casa, pero cuidado con ponerle las manos encima a mi niña, ¿eh? —advirtió seriamente mientras señalaba el perchero que estaba en el pasillo, donde colgaba su cinturón con la pistola de policía. Edward se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras su cara se teñía de un nada discreto color escarlata. Bella por su parte escondió su rostro girándose abruptamente y Charlie rió, divertido por la situación que acababa de crear.

—Sólo bromeaba —dijo entre carcajadas—. Bueno, en realidad no, pero sé que seréis buenos —y diciendo esto se marchó de la cocina, dejando a los avergonzados jóvenes sin saber qué decir.

—Ha sido interesante —suspiró Edward mientras ayudaba a la chica a poner la mesa.

—No, ha sido vergonzoso —le corrigió ella, que aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas—. Pero te quedarás esta noche ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió maléficamente y la atrapó con sus largos brazos.

—¿Lo dudabas? Prefiero llevarme un tiro del jefe Swan antes que dormir lejos de ti.

—Sólo espero que mi padre no haya escuchado eso —respondió ella con una risita mientras besaba la recta nariz del chico.

.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, disfrutando tanto como podían de la compañía del otro.

—Chicos, nosotros nos vamos a acostar ya —anunció Renée entrando en la cocina—. Edward, te he dejado un pijama viejo de Charlie en el cuarto de Bella.

—Muchas gracias, Renée —sonrió Edward—. Que descanses bien.

—Buenas noches, mamá.

—Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide —dijo rápidamente Renée—. ¿Os podéis quedar mañana a comer?

Bella miró a Edward, que seguía sonriendo educadamente.

—He pedido el día libre y Seth está aquí, por lo que no tengo ningún problema.

—¡Estupendo! Tu madre llamó antes para saberlo. Queríamos organizar una comida y así pasar un poquito más de tiempo con vosotros, que no hay quien os vea el pelo. Además, Esme llamará a Alice y a Emmett, ¡será genial!—con una sonrisa de felicidad Renée abandonó la cocina precipitadamente.

—Se me había olvidado que tu madre tenía la misma energía que mi hermana —bromeó Edward.

—Y eso que ya se está haciendo mayor… —suspiró Bella recordando todos los momentos vividos con la infantil pero encantadora Renée. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un disimulado bostezo que hizo a Edward sonreír tiernamente.

—¿Tan cansada estás?

—Es difícil descansar cuando _no estamos bien_ —contestó algo cohibida.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, lo he vivido —suspiró él sin ganas de recordar uno de los momentos más angustiosos de su vida. Bella se limitó a sonreír tristemente. El hecho de que una tontería los hubiese separado no la alegraba demasiado. ¿Tan débil era la confianza que tenían? Debería hablarlo con Edward, aunque antes debería aclararse a sí misma.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —propuso él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Claro —se levantó rápidamente para recoger lo que habían estado usando; a los pocos segundos Edward ya estaba ayudándola—. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

—Para nada, compañera —dijo él negando con la cabeza mientras metía en el lavavajillas los cubiertos sucios—. ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar hacerlo todo? Tiene que ser aburrido vivir contigo —añadió mofándose de ella.

—Alice y Rose jamás han tenido una queja —se defendió, sacándole la lengua como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Bueno, ellas tampoco son muy normales —rió él a carcajada limpia. Bella lo miró indignada, con las manos en la cintura.

—Eres consciente de que una de ellas es tu hermana melliza, ¿verdad?

—Por eso mismo, la conozco demasiado bien —añadió mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo de cocina—. ¿Subimos?

Bella asintió, se sentía muy cansada. El día anterior no había dormido más de tres horas pero sabía que esta vez, en cuanto las sábanas la rozasen entraría en sueño profundo gracias a la paz interior que Edward le infundía.

—Puedes cambiarte aquí —le dijo cuando entraron de nuevo en el pequeño dormitorio—. Yo iré al servicio.

—¿Te da vergüenza desnudarte delante de mí? — Edward sonrió seductoramente a la vez que se acercaba a ella para tomarla por la cintura.

Bella sintió como le ardían las mejillas y por el bien de su salud mental se separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Ed-dward —empezó a decir—. No creo q-que sea adecuado… Ya sabes, mis padres…

El chico la miró divertido y, depositándole un último beso en los labios, se separó para sentarse en la cama y empezar a quitarse los zapatos. Bella respiró aliviada y se dirigió al armario para sacar un pequeño pijama que usaba cuando era adolescente. Estaba resignada por no tener otro que tapase más zonas de su cuerpo; la noche anterior no le había dado importancia porque durmió sola pero hoy estaba _él_. En la casa de sus padres. No, no era nada apropiado.

Como era o eso o dormir con vaqueros, fue hasta el servicio de la segunda planta, abatida. Intentó alargar el proceso todo lo que pudo, pero no podía pasarse en el cuarto de baño toda la noche por lo que suspirando se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió de allí estirando el pequeño camisón negro, en un vano intento de hacerlo más largo.

—Vaya, va a ser una noche interesante —comentó mordazmente Edward al verla entrar a paso rápido en la habitación con la mirada en el suelo. En un tiempo récord alcanzó la cama, donde ya estaba el chico tumbado con la espalda reposando sobre la cabecera, y se metió cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el cuello—. Así no tiene gracia, Bella.

—Es que realmente no la tiene —le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es el único pijama que dejé aquí. Ya sabrás el porqué…

La carcajada de Edward resonó por todo el dormitorio.

—Pues desearía que te lo llevases y lo usases más a menudo —le susurró al oído maliciosamente.

—Es un pijama que me regaló tu hermana cuando tenía diecisiete años, Edward. Deberías avergonzarte.

—Estoy seguro de que si ahora tuviésemos esa edad te habría dicho lo mismo –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que habría pagado yo con diecisiete años por ver a Isabella Swan semidesnuda… —murmuró para sí soltando un suspiro. Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risa histérica y él se hizo el ofendido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú no tenías hormonas o qué?

—Ah, pero… ¿estabas hablando en serio?

—Bella, mírate en el espejo de una vez –le pidió con voz cansada, aunque parecía divertido por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación—. Con ocho años ya tenías detrás a niños pesados que intentaban compartir contigo los lápices de colores —recordó y no pudo evitar bufar. Bella lo observaba intentando aguantar la risa.

—¿Debo suponer que eso te afecta?

—No —y sonrió abiertamente para añadir—: porque siempre cogías los míos.

—Tenías los más bonitos —explicó ella, con las mejillas encendidas. Aquel debía ser el límite de su vergüenza, no era posible que se estuviese abochornando por cosas que había hecho con menos de diez años.

—No, los mejores eran los de Alice —dijo tajante él—. Pero no me quejo, me encantaba compartir mis cosas contigo. Y me sigue gustando; de hecho he dejado que te apropies de mi hijo —rió alegremente y Bella le dio un codazo.

—¿Debería darte las gracias por compartir a Seth conmigo?

—No, soy yo el que te tiene que agradecer que lo hayas incorporado a tu vida. Gracias, de verdad. Es muy importante para mí —besó suavemente los labios de Bella, la cual sonreía como una tonta.

—¿Sabes? Siento como si fuese de verdad mi hijo —susurró, acurrucándose en el pecho de Edward, que se había tensado momentáneamente—. ¿Te molesta? —levantó la cabeza para ver su reacción y se sorprendió al ver la emoción brillar en sus esmeraldas.

—Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo —suspiró tiernamente, a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza—. Será mejor que no le digas eso a Seth a menos que quieras matarlo de felicidad.

Bella sonrió estúpidamente contra el pectoral de Edward. No sabía cómo había podido tener tanta suerte pero de un día para otro tenía una familia. Fantaseo durante unos segundos, se imaginó recogiendo a Seth del colegio cada día, esperando a que Edward saliese del trabajo y durmiendo con él cada noche del resto de su vida. ¿Era posible que un ser humano experimentase tal dicha? Sumida en sus pensamientos no notó como su acompañante empezaba a cabecear, quedándose dormido aún apoyado en el duro cabezal de la cama.

—Edward —lo llamó suavemente—. Túmbate, anda, necesitas dormir.

En total inconsciencia el chico le hizo caso y ella aprovechó su libertad momentánea para taparlo con todas las mantas que tenía y apagar la luz.

—Buenas noches, mi Bella —le susurró él con voz ronca.

—Descansa —murmuró ella, recostándose de nuevo contra su pecho y quedándose dormida momentáneamente.

Bella se levantó más temprano que de costumbre la mañana siguiente. Sabía que podía descansar más pero no podía seguir en la cama sin sentir la tentación de despertar con besos apasionados a aquel Dios griego al que estaba abrazada.

Bostezando se levantó y cogió unos vaqueros, una camisa y una bonita chaqueta antes de encaminarse hacia la ducha. Cuando caminó por el pasillo en dirección a esta notó que su madre ya estaba despierta, andando de un lado para otro en la planta baja por lo que decidió darse prisa y ayudarla.

Una vez completamente vestida y peinada decidió maquillarse, no quería desentonar al lado de la belleza natural que poseían tanto Edward como Seth. Cuando se dio el visto bueno fue en búsqueda de su madre, que se encontraba en la cocina preparando una de sus salsas especiales para carne.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó Bella besando su mejilla. Su madre le dirigió una mirada radiante.

—Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Dónde está Edward? —quiso saber, mirando por detrás de su hija.

—Duerme todavía.

—¿Habéis arreglado las cosas, verdad? —preguntó esperanzada. Al ver que Bella asentía con la cabeza no pudo evitar soltar un grito de alegría.

—Era todo un malentendido —sonrió Bella ante el entusiasmo de su madre.

—¡Tengo que llamar a Esme ahora mismo! —exclamó, corriendo al por el teléfono inalámbrico. Bella puso los ojos en blanco pero no fue a impedírselo a sabiendas de que era inútil. Cogió uno de los delantales que su madre poseía y sacó los ingredientes necesarios para hacerle una tarta de chocolate a su pequeño.

Renée volvió a aparecer unos minutos después y se fijó en el cariño con el que su hija preparaba el postre.

—Es para Seth, ¿verdad? —Bella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, ni siquiera había notado que su madre había vuelto de su cháchara.

—Sí, le gustan mucho los dulces.

—No se me olvidará —sonrió Renée. Bella era consciente de que su madre se había convertido en una estupenda cocinera después del cursillo de cocina que hizo con Alice y que no dudaría en hacerle el pastel con más chocolate del mundo a Seth la próxima vez que supiese que lo iba a ver.

—Buenos días, señoritas —la aterciopelada y masculina voz de Edward sonó desde la entrada de la cocina y ambas se giraron para verle. Estaba despampanante con una camisa beige de finas rayas y unos vaqueros oscuros. Bella notó como su madre soltaba una risita de adolescente y bufó harta por el comportamiento que _su hombre_ despertaba en las féminas.

—Buenos días —respondió Bella—. ¿Quieres desayunar? —Edward negó con la cabeza y se aproximó remangándose las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos para ayudarlas.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo a su vez Renée, que había vuelto la vista al pollo que estaba preparando. Cuando vio que el chico se posicionaba a su lado para empezar a cortar las verduras que estaban dispuestas sobre la encimera de forma maestral y a una velocidad vertiginosa se quedó boquiabierta— ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Por supuesto, llevo viviendo solo demasiado tiempo –respondió con una triste sonrisa.

—Pero ahora no estás solo, eres un invitado, por lo que te quiero en el salón viendo los deportes en la televisión como todos los hombres del mundo —pidió Bella, apuntando la puerta de la cocina con el cucharón que llevaba en la mano.

—No me gustan los deportes —respondió con una risita Edward—. Así que deja que ayude a tu madre.

—¿N-no t-te gustan los d-deportes? —repitió Renée, incapaz de creérselo—. ¿P-prefieres cocinar a ver la televisión?

—Mmmmh… ¿sí? —Edward parecía confundido, no sabía si lo que había admitido estaba bien o mal bajo el punto de vista de la madre de Bella.

—Dios mío hija, te ha tocado la lotería —silbó con admiración Renée y Bella estalló en risas.

—No todo el mundo es como papá, mira a Carlisle.

—Es verdad… La genética es lo que tiene —añadió sonriendo a Edward, que miraba divertido la escena.

—Bueno, Emmett es mi hermano e hijo de mi padre y siente obsesión por todo lo que tenga que ver con hombres en pantalones cortos y pelotas —bromeó Edward recalcando el doble sentido de sus palabras con un guiño dirigido a las mujeres, que empezaron a reír alegremente.

—Si Emm escuchase eso… —suspiró Bella cuando su risa se calmó.

Siguieron cocinando y a las once y media de la mañana se prepararon un desayuno consistente en café y tostadas que engulleron a toda prisa.

—¿Vamos a recoger a Seth? —propuso Bella a Edward.

—Claro, tiene muchas ganas de verte —la chica sintió un nudo en el estómago al recordar el tiempo que había estado lejos de él sin darle ninguna explicación—. Tranquila, no sabe nada. Le dije que habías venido a ver a tus padres y que después volveríamos todos juntos.

—Gracias… —susurró Bella avergonzada. Edward besó su cabeza y subió de dos en dos los escalones que llevaban a la planta de arriba para regresar a los segundos con su abrigo y el de Bella la cual lo cogió agradecida y se lo puso antes de abrir la puerta principal.

La casa de los señores Cullen estaba justo en frente de la de los Swan por lo que llegaron en unos cuantos pasos. La fachada era muy parecida a la de los padres de Bella aunque el jardín estaba adornado con otro tipo de flores, todas en una gama de deslumbrantes blancos. Una hermosa melodía resonó en el interior de la vivienda al pulsar Edward el timbre.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —exclamó Carlisle con su perfecta sonrisa al abrir la puerta principal. Bella vio como andaba grácilmente hasta ella para abrazarla con cariño, como si fuese una hija— Hace mucho que no te veo, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Carlisle. Trabajando duro, como siempre.

—He oído que te ha tocado la lotería con una empresa, ¿no? —bromeó él mientras los invitaba a pasar al interior con un gesto de la mano.

—Una auténtica locura, quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría siendo creativa de _Disney_ —suspiró Bella.

—Mi pequeña se ha convertido en una mujercita importante —rió él y después posó la vista en su hijo al que le dio otro abrazo—. Venís buscando a Seth, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, queríamos dar una vuelta con él —sonrió Edward—. Espero que no haya dado ningún problema.

Carlisle negó energéticamente mientras abría la boca para contestar, sin embargo una voz aguda se le adelantó.

—¡Me he portado muy bien! —chilló Seth bajando las escaleras—. ¡¡Bella!! Te he echado mucho de menos —exclamó corriendo hacia los brazos de la chica.

—Y yo a ti, cariño —le dijo siendo totalmente sincera. Aquel niño se había adueñado del corazón de todos tan rápidamente que daba miedo.

—Seth, ¿quieres dar un paseo con Bella y conmigo? —le propuso Edward revoloteándole el pelo.

—¡Síii! —su entusiasmo era contagioso ya que salieron de la casa entre risas, cogiendo cada uno una de las pequeñas manos de Seth.

Carlisle no pudo evitar quedarse en el umbral viendo como se alejaban calle abajo, con una enorme sonrisa coronando su inmaculado rostro al cual ya se le notaban los síntomas de la edad.

—¿Qué te tiene tan contento? —preguntó Esme abrazándolo por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y besó la nariz de su amada esposa antes de responder.

—El hecho de que Edward haya encontrado al fin lo mismo que hace treinta cortos años encontré yo.

Esme no pudo evitar soltar una risita de mujer completamente enamorada.

—Espero por tu bien que eso no haya sido una insinuación a mi edad, doctor Cullen.

Y riendo como si fuesen adolescentes entraron en la vivienda para terminar de preparar las cosas que llevarían a la comida familiar que iba a celebrarse en cuestión de horas.

* * *

_Lo primero, dejo la canción _The Scientist_ en mi perfil para toda aquella persona que no sepa cual es:) Es endiabladamente bonita( lo repito por si alguien no lo leyó al principio)._

_Lo segundo, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias a mi supermaravillosa beta hey vampire girl :) Una ronda de ovaciones para ella por favor! _

_Lo tercero, Flor (FS -Twilight- ), no podía dejar de hacer alusión al anuncio de pintalabios en el que hay un tío parecido a Robert Pattinson jajajajaja tenía que ponerlo en el capítulo fuera como fuese._

_Lo cuarto, siento muuucho si sentís que he tardado en actualizar:( pero bueno, no os quejéis que he escrito 20 paginazas eh?_

_Lo quinto, os acordáis que os conté hace tiempo que tenía una asignatura de primero que no había podido aprobar en septiembre y tal? que es la más difícil de la carrera y blablabla? Pues la aprobé!!!! Así que me merezco muchos reviews como regalo jajajajaja_

_Lo sexto y último, espero que os encante este capítulo:)_

_¡Feliz Navidad! _laura

_Por cierto, estoy súper feliz, me está agregando muuucha gente al msn :_ Así que vuelvo a decirlo para que la cosa siga así, ¡poned una Laura en vuestra vida!_ :)


	19. En familia

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

* * *

**Capítulo 19. **_**En familia**_

Bella observaba a través del objetivo de su cámara como Edward empujaba el columpio donde se balanceaba Seth, el cual reía a pleno pulmón.

La escena no se merecía una sola captura sino un álbum entero, por lo que estuvo entretenida lanzando miles de fotografías a aquellas dos personitas tan perfectas.

—¡Más alto! —chillaba el niño, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su padre. Bella se limitaba a sonreír viendo la interactuación entre ambos; era tan natural que parecía que llevaban toda la vida conociéndose.

Estaba tan absorta que no notó que pequeños copos de nieve caían a su alrededor, anunciando la inminente llegada del invierno.

—¡Mira como caen! —exclamaban los niños que jugaban por allí, mirando al cielo con admiración.

Seth se bajó del columpio y fue de la mano de Edward hasta el banco donde se encontraba sentada ella.

—Bella, ¿te gusta la nieve? —preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. Bella sonrió mientras le apartaba los mechones del rebelde cabello de los ojos. Resultaba extremadamente adorable con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio y su resfriado, y el pequeño gorro de lana de dibujos navideños que hacía juego con su bufanda y sus guantes.

—Me encanta —contestó sonriente—. Es una pena que no haya suficiente como para jugar con ella.

—Es verdad, se deshace antes de llegar al suelo —observó él mirando detenidamente los pequeños copos—. ¿Nos podemos quedar hasta que se llene todo?

Por su cara apareció una expresión parecida a la de Alice, y Bella y Edward notaron enseguida que sin ninguna duda la pequeña duende le había enseñado todas sus armas de convicción.

—Seth, estás enfermo todavía. No es buena idea que estés rodeado de cosas frías y húmedas —le regañó Edward mientras lo cogía en brazos.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Seth —sonrió Bella mientras se levantaba—. Además, ¡tenemos que volver a casa antes de que lleguen todos!

El niño se emocionó al instante recordando que vería a sus tíos ese mismo día, e impacientemente empezó a meter prisa a _los mayores_ para abandonar el parque.

Riendo ante la actitud de Seth, decidieron regresar a la residencia Swan, donde ya había coches aparcados en la entrada.

—Hoy todo el mundo está impaciente —dijo Edward señalando el Porschede Alice mientras llamaba a la puerta.

A los escasos segundos, Jasper abrió con una enorme sonrisa en su bonito rostro y repartió cariñosos abrazos entre los tres.

—Jasper, ¿debería preocuparme el hecho de que seas tú quien abra la puerta de la casa de mis padres? —rió Bella colocando un brazo en la cintura de su amigo.

—Me he convertido en _el amo de llaves_ —se mofó él—. Emmett se ha traído la _Wii_ y está jugando al tenis con tu padre, lo cual es un espectáculo digno de ver… Y las chicas están con tu madre hablando de moda, ya las conoces. En definitiva, era el único capaz de ir a ver quién llamaba.

Fueron hacia el salón deseosos de ver al señor Swan y a Emmett juntos; siempre había sido una unión peligrosa. Se los encontraron delante del enorme televisor golpeando al aire violentamente con los mandos especiales de la consola.

—¡MIERDA! —exclamó Emmett llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un acto de derrota.

—Emmett, cuida tu lenguaje. Hay niños presentes —dijo Edward severamente al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Seth en el suelo. Su hermano miró al pequeño y corrió hacia él con sus enormes brazos abiertos.

—¡Enano! —gritó mientras lo apretujaba en un abrazo oso. El niño, en lugar de estar asustado como cualquier persona normal ante una muestra de cariño de tal calibre, se rió estruendosamente—. ¿Quieres jugar al tenis con el jefe Swan? Créeme, debes tener cuidado; el viejo hace trampa cada vez que puede.

—¡Emmett, que seas rematadamente malo no significa que los demás juguemos sucio! —se rió Charlie. Después posó sus ojos en el pequeño que lo miraba asustado—. Hola, Seth. Soy Charlie, el padre de Bella.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente Seth abrazado a una de las monstruosas piernas de Emmett.

—¡Oh, no me lo puedo creer! Charlie, asustas a los pequeños —se mofó él mientras acariciaba el pelo del niño—. Seth, no te preocupes. Incluso tú podrías ganarle al viejo Charlie en un pulso.

—Ten cuidado, niño —le advirtió el señor Swan a Emmett tirando de una de sus orejas—. Todavía puedes pasar la Navidad en la cárcel, no olvides que soy "La Autoridad".

Las risas de Emmett llenaron la estancia y Seth pareció encontrarse más cómodo.

—Papá, deja de amenazar a todo el mundo —bufó Bella sentándose en el sofá. Jasper y Edward la acompañaron rápidamente, intentando pasar desapercibidos para no ser el blanco de las bromas de Emmett y Charlie.

Al final convencieron a Seth para que jugase un partido. Aunque tuvo que ser contra Emmett, ya que no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para jugar con el padre de Bella.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y esta vez fue la chica quien se dispuso a ir a abrir, sonriendo antes a Jasper el cual había hecho el ademán de levantarse.

En el pasillo encontró a sus amigas y a su madre, que se dirigían para ver quién formaba tanto bullicio. Renée se adelantó y abrió la puerta principal para dejar pasar a unos muy cargados señores Cullen.

—¡Esme, no tenías que haberte molestado en traer nada! —se quejó Renée cogiendo algunas de las bolsas que portaban.

—Tonterías… Además, la mitad de las personas que están aquí son hijos míos —rió Esme, tan jovial como siempre.

Bella ayudó a poner la enorme mesa, consciente de que sería una comida que recordarían siempre. Acabó harta de los cubiertos, vasos y servilletas; once eran muchas personas. Dio gracias cuando vio a Jasper y a Edward aproximarse para ayudarla, tan caballeros como siempre. Sabía que Emmett jamás se comportaría como ellos, pero era uno de sus encantos.

—Jasper, te noto diferente –comentó Bella fijándose en el rostro de su amigo, el cual inmediatamente empezó a sonrojarse.

—¡N-no me pasa nada! —farfulló nerviosamente y sin querer dejó caer un cuchillo al suelo. Edward soltó una pequeña risita sofocada y Bella levantó una ceja, escéptica.

—¿Qué ocultáis? —preguntó astutamente.

—Nada —contestó Edward con la mejor de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Bella escrutó las caras de los chicos durante unos segundos y supo inmediatamente que pasaba algo seguro, algo que no le iban a contar. Con un bufido de resignación se dejó caer en una de las sillas cruzándose de brazos. Al momento Edward se sentó a su lado, divertido por su repentino enfado.

La mesa acabó llena de comida. Parecía que iban a alimentar a un colegio en vez de a una familia.

—¡Emmett, Charlie, Carlisle y Seth! —llamó Esme dulcemente—. ¡Os estamos esperando!

Al momento llegaron los cuatro entre risas y comentarios de la última partida y, aunque Seth parecía totalmente integrado, prefirió sentarse junto a su padre, el cual sonrió encantado.

—¡Mamá número dos, esta vez te has superado! —gritó Emmett dando un fuerte abrazo a Renée después de pasar la vista por la mesa.

—Al menos me consideras tu primera madre, es todo un honor —rió Esme, palmoteando la silla que tenía a su lado para que su hijo se sentase.

—Oh mamá, para mí serás siempre la primera —sonrió tontamente él.

—¡Emmett, deja de hacerle la pelota a mamá! —protestó Alice desde la otra punta y todos rieron sonoramente ante el infantil pero adorable Emmett.

La comida pasó tranquilamente y la felicidad era palpable en el ambiente. Bella conversaba sobre todo con Edward y con Jasper puesto que eran las personas que tenía a su lado, aunque no perdía detalle de los gritos de Emmett, o de los chillidos histéricos que la pequeña Alice le daba a Seth.

—¡Pasadme la sal! —vociferaba el tonto de Emmett al extremo opuesto de la mesa. Resultó que era el pequeño quien tenía el salero a mano, por lo que lo cogió vacilante—. ¡LÁNZAMELO, SETH!

El niño, demasiado emocionado, lo tiró hacia él con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la sal cayese encima de donde iba pasando. Sin duda, Emmett tuvo mala suerte cuando a Rosalie le cayó gran parte de esta en su adorado cabello.

—¡EMMETT! —le riñó, pegándole una fuerte colleja que hizo que los demás soltasen risitas—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto?

—¡Pero si ha sido Seth! —se quejó, llevándose la mano al cuello.

—No metas al pequeño en esto —bufó ella—. Eres veinte veces más infantil que él.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiese avergonzado hasta morir, pero como Emmett Cullen no conocía la palabra vergüenza se limitó a reír con fuertes carcajadas y a seguir engullendo la comida como si tuviese miedo de no poder volver a probar bocado en un mes.

Bella no recordaba una reunión igual a aquella. Todos irradiaban alegría; en especial Edward, que no paró de hacer bromas a diestro y siniestro. La chica era consciente de que todos lo miraban asombrados; él nunca había sido tan alegre. No podía evitar sonreír para sí cuando veía como Alice observaba a Edward durante demasiado tiempo, con ojos llorosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior para contenerse.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo a punto de explotar por la ingesta de una cantidad descomunal de alimentos, un nervioso Jasper se puso de pie y Alice rápidamente lo acompañó.

—Nos gustaría que escucharais una cosa… —intentó decir el chico por encima del bullicio que había en la mesa.

Como nadie se había dado cuenta ni siquiera de que estaban intentando llamar la atención Alice utilizó sus métodos: se metió dos dedos en la boca y silbó con todas sus fuerzas, que eran demasiadas teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente todos fijaron la vista en ellos, sorprendidos.

—Gracias. Parecéis un rebaño de cabras —bromeó ella sin poder evitar dar saltitos. Algo la tenía muy agitada.

—Como iba diciendo, queríamos comentaros algo —empezó de nuevo Jasper—. ¿Lo dices tú, cariño?

—No, no, estoy demasiado nerviosa —chilló Alice jugueteando con sus manos—. Mejor tú.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él y posó la mirada en cada uno de los presentes—. Alice y…

—¡Espera! —exclamó está—. No, mejor lo digo yo.

—Alice… —suspiró él divertido.

—Oh, de acuerdo, soy muy impulsiva —le hizo un gesto con las manos para que siguiese hablando él.

—¿Seguro? —la chica asintió por lo que Jasper continuó—: La cosa es que hemos decidido que…

—¡NO, NO PUEDO! —gimoteó la pequeña Cullen, que por primera vez en su vida se estaba mordiendo sus perfectas uñas.

—¡¡¡Alice!!! —esta vez el grito provino de todos los presentes, incluso de Seth, que se estaba partiendo de la risa.

—Los dos a la vez —propuso Jasper, demasiado divertido por la escena. Todos sabían que era el único que no se exasperaba por la difícil forma de ser de Alice. La chica asintió convencida y lo siguió al decir—: Nos casamos en semanas.

—¿Quéeeeeee? —la emoción los sacudió al escuchar aquello. Bella se giró para mirar a Edward y vio que estaba sonriendo con una expresión calmada en el rostro.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —cuchicheó ella.

—¡Sorpresa! —le contestó, agitando las manos alrededor de su cabeza mientras abría más de lo necesario la boca al pronunciar la palabra. Bella ignoró sus tonterías y enmudeció, ¿ese era su secreto? Vale, era _fuerte_ que tus amigos planeen su boda secretamente, pero en su interior esperaba que lo que Edward escondía fuese algo más emocionante. Negó con la cabeza y posó su atención en los demás.

—¿Cómo has podido planear tu boda sin mi? —lloriqueaba Rosalie desde su asiento.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no te ha gustado la sorpresa?

—¡Pero Alice, tenemos que comprarnos el vestido perfecto y ya no da tiempo! —se quejó Esme. La pequeña rió a carcajadas.

—¿De verdad crees que no tengo _todo eso_ solucionado? Pensé que me conocíais mejor… Para mí las bodas son el acontecimiento más importante del mundo; no entiendo como os creísteis que no tenía fecha para la mía, o que le daba tan poca importancia… Llevo planeándolo desde hace meses —sonrió satisfecha y le guiñó un ojo a Seth, que miraba todo lo que ocurría tapándose la boca con las manos, como si estuviese a punto de reírse con todas sus ganas.

—Yo lo sabía —dijo con su dulce vocecita y todos se giraron hacia él.

—Seth es la persona que mejor guarda un secreto del mundo —rió Jasper—. Ha estado acompañando a Alice en sus incesables compras e incluso la ha ayudado en la planificación.

—¡Somos un equipo! —exclamó Alice levantando un puño y el niño corrió a sentarse en su regazo.

Bella miró a Edward, que parecía muy divertido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Lo sabías también?

—Bella, era _muy_ obvio —se encogió de hombros antes de añadir—: Es Alice.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y todos callaron inmediatamente. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a su hija.

—¿Y cuándo es la boda?

—¡El uno de Enero! Para empezar el año con buen pie —suspiró, parecía que la fecha la hacía totalmente feliz—. Y no quiero más preguntas, no sabréis el lugar ni lo que vais a llevar puesto hasta el día antes —Un centenar de quejas llovieron, pero Alice no dio su brazo a torcer.

La expectación entre los presentes era perceptible a simple vista puesto que iban a asistir a una boda en un poco más de dos semanas. Una boda muy importante no sólo para los novios; cada una de las personas que conocían a la pareja los amaban y deseaban su unión casi tanto como ellos mismos. Jasper y Alice eran tan especiales que jamás caían mal.

Descorcharon una botella de champán y brindaron por ellos, para que fuesen felices en su nueva vida y tuviesen una ceremonia perfecta, digna de recordar. Al final las mujeres acabaron llorando, abrazadas, mientras los hombres las miraban asombrados por su capacidad emotiva.

—Tía Alice —llamó Seth de pronto. La aludida lo miró con una amplia sonrisa y el niño titubeó—: Esto… ¿Aunque te cases seguirás jugando conmigo?

—Por supuesto —rió ella besando la frente del pequeño.

—¿Y podremos seguir yendo a ver películas? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Es algo que no podría dejar de hacer.

—¿Y si tienes hijos seguirás queriéndome?

Nadie esperaba esa pregunta, por lo que todo se quedó en silencio y Jasper miró a la mesa incómodo ante la mención de futuros hijos; aún no se sentía preparado.

—Te voy a querer siempre. Y cuando tenga pequeñitos será mejor todavía, ¡porque habrá más gente con la que jugar! —dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes.

—Entonces guay, cásate —sonrió él abrazándola. Emmett, que había estado sollozando silenciosamente, se limpió los restos de lágrimas a toda prisa y empezó a aplaudir, lo que ocasionó que todos lo mirasen divertidos.

—¡BRAVO! —vitoreó, y los demás lo imitaron a la vez que reían sonoramente.

Siguieron conversando acerca de la boda mientras Renée y Esme iban a la cocina para coger las tartas para el postre. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidas por todo lo alto; era una familia de auténticos golosos.

Seth, que se había quedado muy pensativo durante unos minutos, se encontraba delante de un plato con el trozo más grande, mirándolo y sumido en sus cavilaciones.

—Papá —llamó y Edward lo miró distraídamente con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo te vas a casar tú con Bella?

Los aludidos se atragantaron, consiguiendo así ponerse más rojos de lo que ya estaban. El resto de la mesa los miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutando de aquella situación al máximo.

—Seth, eso es algo de mayores —contestó Edward.

—Pero yo quiero que os caséis —se quejó él, pataleando en la silla—. Y que me deis hermanitos para jugar.

Bella no sabía dónde esconderse. Pensó meterse bajo la mesa, pero no era justo dejar a Edward cargar con toda la vergüenza.

—Seth, tener un hermanito es mucha responsabilidad —dijo ella, desviando el tema de su boda con Edward—. Los bebés lloran por las noches y no saben jugar hasta que son mayores.

—¡Me da igual! —exclamó él cruzando los brazos. Bella pidió ayuda silenciosamente a los demás, pero todos estaban extremadamente divertidos ante aquello.

—Seth, ¿qué le has pedido a Papá Noel? —preguntó de pronto Carlisle y tanto Edward como Bella suspiraron aliviados. El señor Cullen era el más sensato, el único que se ofrecía siempre a ayudar en un momento vergonzoso.

La cara del niño se iluminó y rápidamente empezó a enumerar todo aquello que quería, sentándose cerca de Carlisle.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward mirándola cariñosamente, con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas—. Sé que ha sido muy incómodo…

—Es un crío, es normal que de vez en cuando se comporte así. Estamos acostumbrados a que piense como un adulto —rió Bella, acercando su silla más a la de él.

—Ya, pero sé que te ha molestado… Tú y el tema del matrimonio no sois muy amigos —sonrió tristemente, acariciando una mano de la chica.

Bella tragó saliva y pensó detenidamente. Siempre le había tenido miedo al concepto _boda_, pero únicamente por el hecho de que no conocía a nadie con quien estuviese segura de que quería o podría pasar el resto de su vida. Para ella, el matrimonio era algo sagrado que no estaba dispuesta a quebrantar años después de la ceremonia. Si daba el paso era porque estaba segura de que el hombre con el que lo hiciese estaría a su lado para siempre, en las malas y en las buenas.

Pasó la vista por sus amigos y vio lo felices que eran junto a sus parejas, conscientes de que jamás se separarían. Alice no funcionaba bien sin su Jasper, y Rosalie era un desastre cuando no tenía a Emmett al lado. Aunque claro, no eran las relaciones que habitualmente tienen los humanos ya que lo normal de la vida en pareja es discutir por lo menos de vez en cuando. Carlisle y Esme llevaban años juntos y jamás habían reñido. Renée y Charlie si habían tenido sus más y sus menos, pero aún estaban aquí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Dando un fuerte suspiro Bella retiró la vista y los pensamientos de ellos para centrarse en la persona más importante de su vida: Edward. El chico estaba jugueteando con el tenedor y de vez en cuando se lo llevaba a la boca, con un trozo de pastel.

Bella no pudo dejar de maravillarse al ver su perfecto perfil, o al fijarse en el movimiento sincronizado que llevaban a cabo sus labios al abrirse, o el simple revoloteo de su precioso pelo cobrizo al mover la cabeza. Edward Cullen era todo lo que necesitaba. No había nada en él que no le gustase. ¿Estaría dispuesta a _casarse_ con él? Se sintió mareada al instante que ese pensamiento la sacudió. Pero, ¿qué otro hombre sería mejor que Edward?

—Bella, ¿qué estás pensando? —le preguntó suavemente, con su inmaculada sonrisa. Suspiró. Tendría que haber alguna pega, no podía ser todo de ensueño.

—Nada, no tiene importancia —sonrió ella al mismo tiempo que se dejaba llevar por el impulso de pasarle la mano por el suave cabello para intentar peinárselo, fracasando estrepitosamente.

—Es imposible —rió él con los ojos cerrados por las sensaciones que le despertaban aquella placentera caricia.

—Me encanta como está —confesó Bella y no pudo evitar besar su mejilla. Le encantaba que a pesar de su palidez las tuviese levemente rojizas la mayoría del tiempo. Le hacían increíblemente adorable.

—¡Tengo una idea! —la voz de Renée retumbó por la sala, consiguiendo ser el centro de atención—. ¿Por qué no vemos videos de cuando erais unos pequeñajos? ¡Hace años que no les damos un repaso!

Asintieron, emocionados con la propuesta. Sabían que cuando niños habían sido tremendamente traviesos y que todas las pruebas estaban grabadas; iba a ser una tarde interesante.

Trotaron hasta el salón y se sentaron como pudieron, debido al elevado número de personas que eran. Bella acabó en el suelo, con Edward a su lado y Seth encima de él. Renée rebuscó entre las viejas cintas de video, sacando una de vez en cuando y depositándola a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos tenía una pequeña montaña junto a ella.

—¿Preparados? —preguntó con el mando a distancia en la mano. Todo el mundo asintió, por lo que con una risa añadió—: ¡Pues vamos allá!

Pulsó el botón de _play_ y lo primero que se vio fue a ella misma, con unos quince años menos correteando detrás de Emmett, Jasper y Edward que tendrían unos siete años.

—_¡Parad, parad! _—chillaba la joven Renée—. _¡Tengo que disfrazaros para el teatro de Navidad! Esme, deja la maldita cámara y ven a ayudarme…_

—_No pienso vestirme de oveja_ —exclamó un pequeño y enfurecido Emmett—. _Es una auténtica tontería._

—_Emmett, deja de correr y hazle caso a Renée_ —reía Esme detrás de la cámara—. _Edward por favor, pensé que tú sí que eras maduro._

—_Mamá, soy un estúpido burro_ —se quejó un precioso niño de brillantes ojos verdes—. _Si fuese un pastor o algo… No quiero que todo el mundo me vea así_ —puso un puchero mientras señalaba un traje gris que Renée tenía entre los brazos—. _Bella me va a ver así _—recalcó el nombre de la chica gesticulando con las manos y desenfocando la visa hasta poner cara de auténtico horror.

Bella, al igual que todos los presentes, no pudo evitar soltar una risita mirando de reojo a Edward, que en ese momento parecía bastante avergonzado.

El video se cortó y rápidamente apareció una escena nueva, en la que los niños ya estaban totalmente disfrazados.

—_Vais a ser los más guapos del Belén _–suspiró la señora Hale, quitándole un churrete de la mejilla al pobre Jasper, que iba disfrazado de buey.

—_Tío, tenemos que hacer algo para que no nos reconozcan _—le susurró Emmett a su hermano, pero debido al tono natural de su voz se le escuchó perfectamente.

—_Vamos, sonreíd a la cámara _—pidió Esme, y los niños se alinearon con cara de enfado; parecían dispuestos a pegarle un puñetazo a cualquiera que se riese de ellos—. _Estoy segura de que cuando seáis mayores encontraréis gracioso esto._

—¡Pues que sepas que no me hace ninguna gracia todavía! —bufó en ese momento el Emmett adulto a su madre—. Ese maldito traje picaba tanto…

—_¿Y las niñas por qué no se tienen que disfrazar? _—preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—_Porque las niñas cantan en el coro, ellas van en uniforme. Vosotros sois los amorosos animalitos del portal de Belén, ¿no es emocionante? _—bromeó Renée, que le daba los últimos retoques a la blanca lana que rodeaba al pobre Emmett. Un grito ahogado surgió de la garganta de los críos, que corrieron despavoridos y la grabación se cortó.

Todos, a excepción de los aludidos, se reían con tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbaba. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de las madres; seguramente recordaban aquel día a la perfección.

—_Bella, di hola a la cámara _—decía la aguda voz de Alice, que no sabía utilizar el aparato bien y la imagen constantemente se desenfocaba. Una pequeña Bella, tumbada en el césped en un día soleado, sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—_Hola Alice _—respondió—._ ¿Por qué grabas esto?_

—_Es un día que hay que celebrar, Bella _—chilló la pequeña muy emocionada. La imagen se movió violentamente, consiguiendo marear a todos los que estaban viendo el video con tanto vaivén ya que se estaba intentando tumbar al lado de su amiga. Una vez estuvo a su altura le dio la vuelta a la cámara para que saliesen las dos a la vez—. _Hola, soy Alice Cullen y hoy… ¡Hace sol en Forks! Y estamos esperando que los chicos guapos pasen por delante de nosotras sin camiseta. ¡Con suerte los podré grabar!_

—_Oh Alice, Esme te matará si se entera de que cogiste la cámara sólo para esto._

—_No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control. Bueno, ¿qué nos cuentas, Isabella? ¿Algún cambio en tu vida?_

—_No me gustan los cambios…_

—_Bella, tienes que ser más explícita. Cuando tengamos veinte años veremos este video y tú dirás "¡Qué horror! ¡Era una niña aburrida que únicamente se dedicaba a mirar a Edward por la ventana!"_

—_¡Eh, eso no es verdad! Alice, borra eso_ —alzó los brazos para intentar coger la cámara—. _Alice por favor, yo no digo nada de Jasper por ahí…_

—_Porque a mí no me da vergüenza. Mira y aprende _— se volvió hacia la cámara y se arregló un poco el pelo antes de hablar—. _Jasper, eres el niño de once años más guapo que conozco. Lo más seguro es que un día me case contigo y seremos felices _–Bella reía de fondo, pero Alice no le daba importancia—. _Escúchame bien Jasper Hale, nunca saldrás con otra mujer que no sea yo. Besitos, cariño —_y al decir eso empezó a besuquear al aire con los ojos cerrados, mientras su amiga soltaba inmensas carcajadas por detrás—. _¿Crees que con eso bastará? _– le preguntó volviéndose hacia ella y el video volvió a ponerse en negro, indicando que Alice dejó de grabar en ese momento.

La risa no cesaba. Todos sabían que Alice era lanzada y posiblemente se olvidaría de que aquel video existía porque si no se lo habría enseñado a su destinatario.

—_Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feeeeeliz… —_una veintena de niños cantaban a pleno pulmón, rodeando a los mellizos Cullen, que se encontraban frente a dos enormes tartas. Cuando soplaron las velas una ronda de aplausos llegó y una niña rubia corrió a colgarse del cuello de Edward.

—_Renée, corre a ver esto_ —decía Esme, que era quien grababa. Renée se apresuró hasta donde estaba y Esme enfocó a Bella, que estaba enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados viendo como la niña abrazaba a Edward.

—_¿Quién es? _—preguntó la voz de la madre de Bella siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su hija.

—_Oh, es Tanya, la hija de la hermana de Carlisle. Hace años que no venían, siempre ha estado muy unida a Edward y a Alice. Pero parece ser que Isabella no sabe que es sólo una prima._

—_Mi pobre niña_ —rió Renée acompañando a Esme—. _Tu hijo va a hacer que se quede tonta_.

En ese momento Bella se acercaba hasta ellas, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—_Mami, vámonos a casa_ —pidió, tirando de la falda de Renée—. _Me aburro._

—_Cariño, ¿por qué no vas con Edward? Seguro que quiere presentarte a su prima. Es la niña rubia que está con Alice ahora mismo _—dijo rápidamente Esme consiguiendo que la cara de Bella recuperase el color instantáneamente; a los pocos segundos se alejó de allí trotando feliz.

—_Increíble…_ —susurró Renée entre risitas, y Esme se alejó para seguir grabando el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

Bella notaba como le ardían las mejillas. Recordaba que aquel día se sintió mal al ver a aquella niña tan bonita al lado de Edward, pero no supo por qué. Él reía disimuladamente a su lado y no pudo evitar pegarle en el brazo.

El video siguió y cientos de situaciones embarazosas fueron recordadas por cada uno. Pudieron ver cumpleaños, fiestas de pijamas, momentos en los que jugaban al _Twister_, a Edward tocando el piano en una audición…

—_¡¡Odio a Emmett Cullen!!_ —chilló de pronto una Rosalie adolescente en una escena. Estaba sentada en una silla mientras Alice por detrás intentaba quitarle algo del pelo—. _¡¡Bella, deja de grabar ahora mismo!!_

—_Oh Rose, es para que recuerdes mañana_ _tu ira hacia él_—rió Bella por detrás.

—_¿¿Crees que lo voy a olvidar fácilmente?? Maldito imbécil, ¿cómo se atreve a pegarme un chicle en el pelo? ¡Esto es la guerra!_

—_Rosie, la guerra entre vosotros empezó hace años… _—suspiró Alice, que tenía unas tijeras en la mano—. _No debiste robarle los pantalones mientras se duchaba en el gimnasio._

La Rose de veintitrés años estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su prometido.

—Hubo una época en la que no nos soportábamos, ¿verdad cariño? —comentó Emmett acariciando el rubio cabello de la chica.

—¡Ninguno os soportábamos! Ni a vosotros ni a vuestras malditas hormonas —exclamó Alice—. Erais tan pesados…

En ese momento la risa de Edward salió de los altavoces de la televisión y todos prestaron atención. Allí estaba Emmett en sus espléndidos quince años totalmente desnudo a excepción de un ridículo bañador de tipo _slip_ corriendo hacia la piscina que había en el jardín de la casa que tenían en Forks.

—Oh, me acuerdo de ese día —dijo Edward sonriendo—. Acababa de volver de Londres para pasar el verano con vosotros y Emmett me estaba enseñando las ventajas de vivir en "el campo"

—_Vamos Eddie, tírate a la maldita piscina _–bramó Emmett mientras chapoteaba—. _El agua fría le sentará bien a la delicada piel de tu culito de bebé._

—_Emmett, no tienes remedio… _—decía Jasper, que estaba sentado en el césped pero con un bañador más normal, atento a todo lo que ocurría.

—_Emm, sal de la piscina, quiero hacer otro plano de ti en ese precioso traje de baño —_se reía Edward, que aún siendo joven tenía una voz envidiable.

—_¿No te habrás vuelto mariposón en Londres, no?_ —En ese momento Edward le pasó la videocámara a Jasper y corrió hacia la piscina para tirarse encima de su enorme hermano —. _Aww, joder Edward… _

—_Madre mía, está congelada _—tiritó Edward saliendo rápidamente, después de intentar ahogar a Emmett.

—_Oh, mi pobre Eddie tiene frío… Joder, ¿es que ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente hombre? _–en ese preciso momento sonaron las voces de las chicas y empezó a ponerse nervioso—. _Mierda, viene Rose… Jasper, Edward, decidme la verdad ¿estoy guapo? —_entre carcajadas y referencias a la supuesta hombría de Emmett, Jasper dejó de grabar.

—Dios, no recordaba la manía de Emm de ponerse esos estúpidos bañadores —se carcajeó Jasper—. ¿Te acuerdas como vacilaba de músculos? —dijo volviéndose hacia Edward.

—Menos mal que me crié lejos de él —bromeó, sonriendo a su enorme hermano.

La tarde pasó entre risas y comentarios que hicieron rememorar el pasado. Habían tenido una niñez memorable, llena de sucesos cómicos y momentos preciosos. Seth se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo a su padre de pequeño; siempre le había hecho especial ilusión y miraba el video con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—¡Apagad el aparato ese ya! —se quejó Emmett después de unos minutos en los que sólo salía él haciendo el tonto y que estaban causando las burlas de sus amigos—. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más interesante?

—_Esto_ es interesante, hermanito —rió Alice entusiasmadamente—. Pero tienes razón, llevamos horas viéndonos a nosotros mismos… ¡Oh, ya está! ¿Cantamos villancicos? Quedan dos semanas para la Navidad y estamos toda la familia reunida…

Alice empezó a organizarlos a todos según la voz que tenían o las aptitudes para tocar instrumentos musicales.

—¿No crees que te lo estás tomando muy en serio? —le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

—Cuando se hace algo se ha de hacer bien, Edward —replicó ella, pero después se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la frente—. Te quiero hermanito, es genial que pases esta Navidad con nosotros.

—No seas tonta—rió él atrapándola entre sus brazos—. Dime cuál es mi puesto, capitana.

—¡Allí, por supuesto! —señaló un pequeño piano que Renée solía tocar hacía años pero que abandonó al aburrirse de él. Dócilmente fue hasta el instrumento y se sentó en la banqueta; Seth no tardó en acompañarlo y posicionarse justo a su lado.

Renée buscó panderetas y todo aquello que sonase y fue dándoselo a Alice, que los iba repartiéndolos bajo su criterio.

—Alice, ¿qué más da que me des una pandereta o una botella de cristal para golpearla con un cuchillo? —se quejó Emmett.

—Si te diese la botella la romperías en cuestión de segundos —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y entregándole una pandereta. Después se giró al grupo y con las manos en la cintura carraspeó antes de comentar—: Podríamos empezar por _There is no rose_.

Todo el mundo la miró extrañado.

—Alice —llamó Edward desde donde estaba—. Nadie excepto tú se sabe la letra de _eso_ —Al sentir que lo miraban en busca de explicaciones, suspiró—. Es un villancico medieval.

—Joder hermanita, ¿no te puedes conformar con el _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_? —bufó Emmett que no paraba de hacer sonar su ruidosa pandereta, golpeándola con todo lo que estaba cerca de él.

—Ese es muy típico —se quejó ella y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Alice, es un maldito villancico, ¿qué más da? —suspiró Bella—. Mira, siempre te ha gustado el de _Jingle Bell Rock_, ¿qué te parece cantar ese? —Alice sopesó la propuesta y al rato sonrió empezando a hacer sonar las campanillas que llevaba en la mano al ritmo de la canción. Edward empezó a acompañarla rápidamente, indicándole además a Seth qué teclas tocar para que lo ayudase. Bella no lo pensó y, soltando la botella que tenía en las manos, sacó su cámara y empezó a hacer fotos.

La voz de los hombres sobresalía por encima de las de ellas, en especial por el hecho de que Emmett pegaba unos monstruosos alaridos cada vez que podía, haciendo reír a los demás.

—Emmett, si no te callas no voy a poder seguirle el ritmo a esto —murmuró Jasper entre risitas, sin embargo al ver la enfurecida mirada que le lanzaba su futura esposa disimuló rápidamente incorporándose a la canción—: _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells chime in jingle bell time… __Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square… In the frosty air!_

Emmett soltó una risa mientras murmuraba algo así como "_calzonazos…_" pero acabó callándose cuando vio a Rosalie amenazarle con un puño cerrado.

Después de ese volvieron a entrar en conflicto con Alice para elegir los siguientes. Sin embargo siempre conseguían ponerse de acuerdo con ella y seguir disfrutando del espíritu navideño que poco a poco iba dominando el ambiente.

Mientras discutían acerca de si cantar o no _Rudolph the red nosed reindeer_, Bella se asomó por el gran ventanal principal de la casa. Fuera se había hecho de noche por completo y nevaba suavemente, como esa misma mañana. Las casitas vecinas estaban cargadas de luces de colores y tras los cristales se veía la convivencia entre las familias.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan cautivada? —susurró Edward en su oído, abrazándola por detrás.

—Parece un sitio genial para vivir, ¿no crees? —sonrió ella, sin apartar la vista de un niño que estaba decorando un árbol de Navidad con la ayuda de su padre.

—¿Quieres mudarte? —quiso saber él, sin dejar de sujetarla con fuerza.

—Aún no, pero si tuviese una familia me gustaría tener una casita en una urbanización como esta.

—_Tienes _una familia, Bella –contestó Edward—. Somos Seth y yo.

El corazón de Bella se encogió de la emoción. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir Edward? ¿Le estaba proponiendo algo indirectamente? Se giró para quedar frente a él y se encontró con una imagen demasiado hermosa. Edward estaba rodeado de las luces del interior de la casa, dándole un aspecto de aparición divina. Su sonrisa era sincera y su mirada solo transmitía ternura.

—Te quiero —susurró Bella, incapaz de decir nada más.

—Ya lo sé —sonrió él de forma burlona, mientras la besaba suavemente—. Algún día compraré una casa aquí, te lo aseguro. Pero no pienses que voy a compartirla contigo. Tendrás que buscarte otra.

Bella se limitó a reír por lo bajo ante sus comentarios tontos.

—Tranquilo, no pensaba vivir contigo nunca —bromeó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

—Es fácil decir eso cuando tu piso está frente al mío... Aunque seguro que en el fondo te mueres por estar todo el día detrás de mí —dijo Edward de forma juguetona.

—Pensé que en esta relación eras tú quien acosaba.

Edward echó la cabeza para atrás mientras reía alegremente, provocando que a Bella se le olvidase respirar ante aquella imagen.

—Tienes razón, nadie es tan enfermizo como yo a la hora de seguirte —sonrió él, feliz—. Además, de vez en cuando me entero de cosas interesantes, como aquella vez que comías con Angela. Creo que jamás han subido tanto mi ego —levantó una mano para que Bella la chocase con la suya, pero la chica estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Pensé que era un tema del pasado —murmuró incómoda.

—¿Qué hay de malo en lo que dijiste? Además, sé que fue para sorprender a Angela y que en el fondo no ibas en serio, así que no te preocupes —su sonrisa fue sincera, pero había un deje de dolor en sus profundos ojos.

Bella lo miró asombrada.

—¿Eso crees?

—Eso sé —se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia.

—No sabes nada —bufó ella—. ¿Por qué me iba a avergonzar si realmente no lo pensase? Llevabas razón en lo de que quería divertirme un poco a costa de Angela, pero todo lo que dije lo pensaba. Creía que lo sabías.

Edward abrió la boca para contestar, pero Seth llegó hasta ellos dando tumbos.

—Papi, estoy cansado —suspiró frotándose los ojos. Edward miró el reloj que había en la sala y cayó en la cuenta de que iba a hacerse tarde; aún les quedaba por delante el viaje de regreso a Nueva York.

—Está bien, cariño. Vamos a despedirnos—dijo cogiendo su mano.

La despedida fue general, ya que los demás también empezaban a estar cansados, al igual que el pequeño.

Después de numerosos besos y abrazos, Bella entró en el Volvo con la ayuda de Edward, tan caballero como de costumbre. Mientras él arrancaba empezó a buscar entre los CDs para poner música de fondo. Le apetecía algo tranquilo, por lo que cuando encontró uno de Ryland Bouchard no lo dudó ni un segundo y lo introdujo en el lector.

—Este hombre podría dormir hasta a Alice después de haberse tomado varios _Redbulls_ —comentó Edward, con la vista en la carretera—. Pero aún así hace buena música.

—Lo sé, es agradable escucharle.

—Despiértame si ves que damos tumbos con el coche —bromeó él dirigiéndole una sonrisa, cuando la canción _Woke up Alone _empezó a sonar.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a mirar el oscuro paisaje, aunque lo único que llegaba a divisar era la torcida figura de los árboles, la carretera y los blancos copos. Por el espejo retrovisor vio que Seth dormía apaciblemente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Dio un suspiro y se acomodó todo lo que pudo; no tenía intención de dormir, pero se sentía enormemente relajada.

—¿Te ha hecho ilusión lo de la boda de Alice? —quiso saber Edward después de un cómodo silencio.

—Claro, son mis mejores amigos y sé que deseaban casarse. Aunque la verdad, se comportaban como si ya lo estuviesen por lo que no creo que notemos ningún cambio. ¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabías?

Edward rió por lo bajo.

—Desde ayer. No tuve una cita con Jessica, pero sí con Jasper. Te dije que no podía ir a comer contigo porque me había llamado la tarde anterior hecho un manojo de nervios. Quería que hablásemos pero que no se lo dijese a nadie, por eso no te pude dar muchas explicaciones.

—Supongo que debía de estar atacado… Ser la única persona con la que Alice puede hablar de un tema que le apasiona no debe ser fácil —suspiró ella, con una media sonrisa. Edward se limitó a asentir, conforme con su afirmación.

Bella disfrutó del resto del viaje en un cómodo silencio ya que su acompañante parecía no querer revelar los pensamientos en los que estaba inmerso.

La tranquilidad se quedó atrás cuando las carreteras empezaron a estar más concurridas; era un simple aviso de que se aproximaban a la _Gran Ciudad_.

En menos tiempo del esperado, debido sobre todo a la acelerada conducción de Edward, llegaron a su bloque de edificios y bajaron del coche sintiendo los músculos agarrotados.

—Es tan mono cuando duerme… —murmuró en el ascensor Bella mirando embelesada al pequeño, que yacía en los brazos de su padre.

—Yo lo soy más, y no sólo cuando duermo —bromeó Edward con un guiño, consiguiendo así que la chica le pusiese los ojos en blanco.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella no supo qué hacer. Quería dormir con Edward pero no tenía la seguridad en sí misma como para hacerlo sin que antes él se lo propusiera. Él pareció notarlo y la agarró con fuerza, guiándola hasta su apartamento.

—Espérame aquí, voy a acostar a Seth —dijo señalando con la cabeza el salón una vez estuvieron en el interior.

Bella obedeció y se paseó por la estancia mirando con detenimiento cada detalle de la decoración, imaginando que las mujeres Cullen estarían detrás de esta. Sin ninguna dificultad identificó los colores preferidos de Esme y el estilo minimalista de Alice, aunque la elegancia innata de Edward era palpable se mirara por donde se mirase.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó la aterciopelada voz que tan bien conocía a sus espaldas.

—Claro —se dio la vuelta y le sonrió—. Lo que tú quieras estará bien.

Unos segundos más tarde Edward estaba delante de ella con dos copas de champán y Bella no pudo evitar pensar que él ya tenía todo aquello muy planeado.

—¿Qué celebramos? —quiso saber, cogiendo una de las copas.

—Lo has pillado muy rápido —dijo él con un leve sonrojo.

—Hombre, no has sido muy sutil que digamos —rió Bella, moviendo el vaso delante de sus ojos—. El champán no se usa para dar las buenas noches.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

—De todas formas no tienes razón del todo —al ver que Bella lo miraba con curiosidad añadió—: _Todavía_ no celebramos nada, aunque espero que sí.

Un nudo apareció inmediatamente en el estómago de la joven, mientras que su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. "_¿Me va a pedir que me case con él? ¿No es muy pronto? ¿¿Qué se supone que debo contestarle?? Por Dios Bella, no desvaríes… Será otra cosa, sí, seguro que lo es…"_

Sabía que Edward la miraba en busca de alguna respuesta, por lo que precipitadamente fue a decir lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lo que no esperaba era que al abrir la boca saliese un extraño gemido gutural procedente de lo más profundo de su ser, con el que Edward no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente.

—Bella, sé que es precipitado pero llevo todo el día dándole vueltas y creo que no sería una mala idea. Al menos bajo mi punto de vista —el corazón de Bella dejó de latir momentáneamente y sus manos empezaron a segregar un sudor frío. Edward se limitó a sonreírle con la mejor sonrisa torcida de su repertorio—. Bella... Me gustaría que viviésemos juntos —tomó aire y acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica continuó—: ¿Qué me dices?

* * *

_¡¡Hooola a todas!! Espero que hayáis pasado un día de Navidad increíble, con mucho turrón de por medio:)_

_Como siempre, eterna gratitud a mi Beta :_ (_hey vampire girl_) que hace que esto sea más legible. Vuestras pupilas deberían estar agradecidas jajajaja_

_Por lo demás, he hecho referencia a Ryland Bouchard, por lo que pondré un link en mi perfil para las interesadas. Ya sabéis, ¡cada día se debe aprender un grupo de música nuevo! Es una canción muy bonita, que relaja y ayuda a pensar. Genial para escuchar cuando estás mirando por la ventanilla de un coche;) (sí, soy de las que se imaginan posibles situaciones con las canciones)_

_Espero vuestra opinión acerca del capítulo... Por cierto, ¡¡ya hemos llegado a los 300 reviews!!:___ Sinceramente, queréis provocarme una muerte por felicidad ¿verdad?_

_Y por último, el otro día me comentaron por msn que eran del team Seth. Después de mucho pensar me he dado cuenta de que yo también lo soy, así que ya sabéis, ¡abandonad el Team Edward, el Team Jacob o el Team Suiza para uniros al de Seth! Es muuuucho más guay jajajaja_

_Muuuuchos besitos, y que paséis un feliz fin de año/año nuevo. Posiblemente tarde en actualizar porque me voy a pasar cuatro días fuera, celebrándolo a más no poder. Aunque mueran algunas neuronas en el camino, merecerá la pena :)_ **laura**


	20. Cena de negocios

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

**ANTES DE QUE EMPECÉIS A LEER EL CAPÍTULO ME GUSTARÍA HACERME UN POCO DE PROPAGANDA A MÍ MISMA... HE EMPEZADO UN NUEVO FIC Y SERÍA INCREÍBLEMENTE GUAY (como diría Seth) QUE OS PASARAIS Y ME DIESEIS VUESTRA OPINIÓN.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS, NO OS ENTRETENGO MÁS:)

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Cena de negocios**

Los segundos pasaron y Edward cada vez estaba más nervioso. ¿Por qué Bella no contestaba? Quizás había sido demasiado precipitado, debería haber esperado un tiempo antes de lanzarse a algo de esa envergadura.

Bella por su parte estaba en shock. Se sentía estúpida por haber llegado a pensar en _matrimonio_. Ni siquiera lo entendía, ella odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con eso, no se sentía preparada aún. Sin embargo no se esperaba aquello, no es que no tuviese ganas, sólo la había cogido desprevenida, nada más.

—Esto… Bueno Bella, no pasa nada si no estás de acuerdo —empezó a decir nerviosamente Edward, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello—. Sé que es una tontería, vivimos lo más cerca posible, pero aún así hay días que pienso que no te veo todo lo que podría. Y quizás si estuviésemos bajo el mismo techo muchas dudas estúpidas desaparecerían y confiaríamos más el uno en el otro. Aunque yo confío totalmente en ti —añadió rápidamente—. Además, a Seth le vendría bien una figura femenina, no es bueno que tenga un solo referente… —Bella sonrió, lo último había sonado a escusa improvisada. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Edward, claro que quiero vivir contigo —siguió sonriendo al ver cómo la cara del chico empezaba a brillar de la emoción—. Simplemente no me imaginaba que fuera esto, siento haber reaccionado _mal_. No sé cómo has podido pensar que no me gustaría vivir a tu lado.

—Me haces tan feliz… —murmuró él, acercándose para besar su pequeña nariz—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el brindis?

Bella levantó la copa y tras un carraspeo eligió las palabras para su pequeño discurso.

—Por los nuevos compañeros.

—Venga Bella, esto no es la Universidad de nuevo —rió Edward y después añadió—: Por la feliz pareja.

—Sí, eso suena mejor —admitió y chocó su vaso con el del chico, riendo como tontos.

—Te he comprado un cepillo de dientes —comentó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensé en envolverlo y dártelo, pero me pareció muy cliché.

—Sería una escena perfecta para una película —bromeó Bella—. ¿Empezamos a vivir juntos desde ahora? ¿Voy a por mis cosas? ¿O te traes las tuyas a mi casa? ¿Hay alguna norma? —no sabía muy bien como vivir con un chico, el único hombre con el que había convivido era Charlie, su padre, y dudaba que fuese igual. Edward por su parte miraba divertido a Bella, que tenía el cejo fruncido por todas las preguntas sin respuesta que estaba lanzando.

—Tranquila, no te agobies —dijo al fin—. Había pensado que podrías venirte aquí puesto que el cuarto de Seth está preparado ya. Puedes tener una habitación para tus ordenadores o ir a trabajar a tu piso, como prefieras.

Bella pasó la vista a su alrededor estudiando cada centímetro de la conocida casa, la que ahora pasaría a ser su hogar. Ese hogar por el que había soñado durante años, un sitio donde ser feliz con alguien a su lado.

Miró por último a Edward, convencida de que cada vez que lo hacía se enamoraba más y más de él. El chico, sumido en sus pensamientos irradiaba felicidad ante la perspectiva de vivir con Bella.

—No me importa donde esté mi equipo de trabajo —sonrió Bella, soltando la copa en la mesa y acercándose a Edward para pasar los brazos a lo largo de su cuello—. Ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en que vamos a ser una parejita feliz de las que salen en revistas —bromeó a la vez que se ponía de puntillas para besarlo.

Edward rió con ganas y la atrajo más a su cuerpo, necesitándola cerca.

—Mañana se lo diremos a Seth. ¿Qué te parece si te recojo del trabajo y vamos a comer los tres juntos? —propuso entusiasmado.

—Me encanta la idea —aceptó ella y sin poder evitarlo soltó un bostezo—. Lo siento, estoy algo cansada.

Edward sonrió maliciosamente y antes de que Bella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo la cogió a estilo nupcial para llevarla hasta el dormitorio que compartirían desde ese momento en adelante.

—¡Bájame Edward! —chilló Bella pataleando. Aunque le daba vergüenza que cargara con ella en el fondo estaba agradablemente sorprendida; Mike jamás habría hecho algo así—. Se supone que sólo los recién casados entran así en las habitaciones —se quejó Bella, pero luego se enojó consigo misma tras darse cuenta de que había nombrado su tema tabú.

—¿Me estás proponiendo algo, Swan? —aunque el tono con el que Edward había hablado dejaba ver que simplemente estaba bromeando Bella se revolvió entre sus brazos, más avergonzada aún. Edward la depositó en la cama y fue a buscarle la camiseta que siempre usaba como pijama las veces que se había quedado a dormir allí. Al ver que Bella seguía sonrojada sonrió—. ¿Tanto te molesta?

—¿Eh? —Bella había estado perdida en sus pensamientos y no le encontró el sentido a la pregunta que Edward le había hecho hasta que no pasaron unos segundos—. Ah, bueno no me resulta agradable. Supongo que nunca me ha gustado pensar en el matrimonio por el simple hecho de que convivía con parejas perfectas. No tenía una relación amorosa como las de ellos, por lo que supongo que siempre estuve un poco frustrada —contó mientras veía como aquel ser humano tan perfecto que se encontraba delante suya se desnudaba para ponerse el pijama. Sacudiendo la cabeza empezó a imitarlo.

—Entiendo —dijo simplemente él. Estaba dolido por el hecho de Bella no considerase la relación que tenía con él como digna de aspirar al matrimonio. Era pronto, sí, pero al menos tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y fue a tumbarse al lado de Bella, echando por encima de ellos las mantas que cubrían la cama.

—Buenas noches —bostezó Bella, acurrucándose contra Edward.

—Duerme bien —respondió—. Mañana entras a primera hora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, a las ocho y media debería estar por allí.

—Pues entonces yo seré tu despertador —sonrió él plantándole un beso en la frente.

—Eso suena genial —murmuró Bella con un hilo de voz. A los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida y Edward, que también estaba muy cansado no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, un somnoliento Edward se desperezó no muy consciente de que Bella estaba a su lado, aún profundamente dormida. Se sentía exhausto y eso que había descansado más de ocho horas, lo que recomendaban los médicos. Se tocó la frente y notó al instante que estaba más caliente de lo habitual por lo que bufó, molesto ante la posibilidad de estar enfermo. Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante se dirigió al botiquín que estaba en su cuarto de baño y sacó un termómetro, el cual colocó en su axila derecha.

Mientras esperaba que el aparato sonase se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo. El Edward del reflejo tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos y tanto las mejillas como la nariz extremadamente sonrojadas. Su malhumor empeoró cuando se notó congestión nasal y unas enormes ganas de estornudar, pero cuando su mosqueo se consolidó fue al ver que tenía 38º de temperatura.

Con un fuerte gemido lastimero se metió de nuevo en la cama, despertando así a Bella.

—¿Edward? —preguntó frotándose los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Cuídame —exigió, formando un puchero. Bella soltó una risita y después se fijó más en su cara.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes los cachetes muy rojos —puso una mano en ellos y se sorprendió cuando notó que estaban calientes.

—Tengo fiebre —dijo él, adelantándose a su pregunta—. Y mocos —movió las cejas en un intento de parecer sexy y Bella soltó una carcajada. Sólo Edward podía comentar algo como que la congestión nasal por culpa de la mucosidad era sensual.

—Eso ha sido una asquerosidad —comentó—. Supongo que Seth te lo ha pegado.

—Ese maldito niño —dijo entre dientes, mientras fruncía el ceño—. Seguro que es una venganza por hacerle tomar tantas medicinas.

—Sí Edward, estoy segura —Bella puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir a trabajar así?

Edward lo meditó por unos instantes y Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver que se había tapado tanto con la manta que sólo sus ojos quedaban a la vista.

—Es algo complicado —su voz era difícil de entender, ya que hablaba bajo las sábanas—. Si no voy muchos niños enfermos que no podrán ser atendidos por mí, un gran profesional. Sin embargo, si voy todos los que estén a mi alrededor corren el riesgo de enfermar por lo que tendré el doble de trabajo al tener que tratarlos.

—Sí, es todo un dilema —sonrió Bella, acariciando la maraña de pelo cobrizo que estaba sobre la almohada, completamente despeinado. En ese momento Edward estornudó y Bella añadió—: Voy a llamar al Hospital, no puedes ir en estas condiciones. O quizás sí que deberías ir, pero como paciente.

Los ojos de Edward se pusieron en blanco.

—Puedo diagnosticarme a mí mismo, Bella. Pero tienes razón, tengo que llamar —fue muy cómico ver como sacaba con cuidado un brazo de debajo de las sábanas para coger el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre su cargador en la mesilla de noche, mientras que con la otra aferraba con fuerza las mantas para que no se moviesen un centímetro de donde estaban, ocultando todo su rostro.

Con destreza marcó un número en el teléfono y se lo llevó a una oreja.

—¿Hola? Buenos días, soy el doctor Cullen. No, no, el hijo. Verá, llamo para avisar de que me he puesto enfermo, tengo gripe y no creo que sea adecuado ir al hospital y exponer a mis pacientes. Sí, ayer tampoco pude ir por motivos personales… —miró a Bella, que estaba muy entretenida escuchando la conversación y le guiñó un ojo—. En realidad, los motivos personales eran que mi hijo de cinco años se puso enfermo. Sí, ya sabe como son los niños… La cosa es que nadie se podía encargar de cuidarlo y no podía dejarlo así… Claro, si tiene una hija lo comprenderá… No, tengo pareja pero en ese momento estaba de viaje por el trabajo… —Bella bufó por lo bajo y Edward le dio con el pie—. Entiendo, bueno pues muy amable. Que pase un buen fin de semana.

Bella le dirigió una mirada inquisitoria.

—¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara? —preguntó divertida—. Te aprovechas porque sabes que puedes conseguir todo con las mujeres, te debería dar vergüenza.

—Eh, que me ha cogido dos del total de mis días libres —dijo él haciéndose el ofendido—. Aunque le ha enternecido saber que soy un padre responsable, supongo que he ganado puntos con ella.

—Eres increíble —bufó Bella, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—¿No te puedes quedar para cuidarme? —preguntó Edward desde debajo de las mantas, poniéndole ojitos a Bella.

—No seas crío —rió ella—. Tengo que ir a la oficina, hoy tenemos la reunión de fin de año. Ya sabes, se hace balance de todo lo que ha pasado en este año y se prevén las próximas cuentas.

Después de convencer a Edward de que su presencia en la oficina era absolutamente necesaria fue a vestirse a toda prisa, ya que se le había hecho tarde. Corriendo como una desquiciada alcanzó un taxi, donde en su interior se maquilló levemente con la ayuda de un pequeño espejo.

La junta transcurrió tranquila, las cuentas de la empresa estaban sanadas, habían sido doce meses muy productivos y todos estaban felices pensando el dinero que podrían gastar en regalos ese año gracias a los altos sueldos.

Bella le recordó a los compañeros que mejor le caían la inauguración del pub de Emmett, que sería la noche siguiente. Se alegró al comprobar que todos estaban dispuestos a ir; esperaba de todo corazón que fuese un éxito, su amigo se lo merecía.

Estaba firmando unas licencias cuando su móvil repiqueteó. Lo cogió sin mirar quien llamaba y lo sujetó con el hombro, mientras seguía pendiente de los papeles que tenía por delante.

—¿Sí? —preguntó distraídamente. No hubo respuesta verbal, pero por el contrario una fuerte tos la dejó momentáneamente sorda. Consciente de quién podría ser sonrió para sí—. Lo siento, estoy muy ocupada, si lo prefiere llámeme después.

—_Bella, estoy fatal_ —se quejó la voz de Edward desde la otra línea—. _¿Podrías venir y hacerme una sopa?_

—Edward, ¿eres consciente del morro que tienes? —rió ella, muy divertida.

—_En serio, una sopa me vendría muy bien_ —insistió él—. _O unos besos..._

—¿No querrás pegarme la gripe, verdad?

—_Estaría más entretenido si tú también la tuvieses_ —admitió entre fuertes toses—. _Nos pasaríamos el día entre pañuelos de papel y mantas._

—Suena tentador pero prefiero poder tener mis conductos nasales limpios, gracias.

—_Eres una desagradecida_ —comentó él al mismo tiempo que se sonaba la nariz—. _Esto podría sellar nuestro amor._

—Mira, termino de revisar unos papeles y voy a tu casa.

—_Dirás nuestra casa_ —recordó él, y Bella supo que estaría sonriendo torcidamente—. _No te olvides de comprar cosas para hacer sopa_ —añadió y colgó antes de que Bella pudiese protestar. Sonriendo como una tonta se metió prisa para terminar y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Decidió ir a pie hasta su apartamento ya que no llovía y aunque hacía frío, el sol estaba fuera. Paró en un supermercado donde compró un _tetrabrik_ de preparado de sopa de pollo y fideos; no tenía ganas algunas de hacer un caldo casero.

Entró en la vivienda con las bolsas y notó el ruido de la televisión, por lo que se acercó al salón después de haber soltado todo en la cocina. Edward y Seth estaban sentados en el sofá, envueltos en el edredón de la cama de matrimonio del primero. La mesa estaba llena de pañuelos de papel usados y continuamente sonaba alguna tos o estornudo.

—¿Cómo están mis enfermos favoritos? —preguntó Bella, consiguiendo sobresaltarlos. Se acercó a donde estaban y besó sus frentes, que estaban ardiendo, en especial la de Edward. Seth sonrió pero siguió pendiente de los dibujos animados.

—Has venido —susurró Edward, que parecía estar delirando.

—Edward, ¿te has puesto el termómetro? —el asintió mientras se recostaba sobre el hombro de la chica. Esta se acomodó y empezó a acariciarle el pelo, provocando leves suspiros por parte de él.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan bien al cuidar de alguien, era increíble sentir que Edward realmente necesitaba sus mimos. Seth estaba casi recuperado, por lo que no necesitó tanta atención. Edward sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, sólo le apetecía estar tumbado y que Bella le tocase el pelo una y otra vez.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo Bella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la sopa precocinada, cruzando los dedos para que fuese comestible. No cayó en la cuenta de que Edward tenía el sentido del gusto atrofiado con el resfriado, y quizás por eso no puso ninguna pega, librándose así de sus maléficas bromas.

Comieron entre el sonido de estornudos y toses procedentes la mayoría de Edward, aunque Seth de vez en cuando también tenía sus ataques que conseguían preocupar a la pobre de Bella, que no daba abasto cuidando a ambos.

Cuando acabaron mandó a Edward a darse un baño con agua muy caliente para que hubiese vapor en abundancia y así conseguir aliviar su congestión. A Seth le puso la primera película que vio consiguiendo con ello que el niño se convirtiese momentáneamente en una estatua.

Estaba recogiendo los platos cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Bella?_ —preguntó una levemente conocida voz—. _No sé si me recuerdas, soy Andrew Jefferson._

—¡Señor Jefferson! —exclamó, soltando el trapo que tenía en una mano—. ¿Cómo está?

—_Bella, te he dicho varias veces que me tutees_ —rió el anciano—. _Me he acordado todos estos días de aquello que dijimos de comer juntos, con tu encantadora familia y mi pequeña Rachel, pero nunca tenía un rato libre. La niña está insoportable desde que se enteró de que iba a ver al doctor Cullen… Tiene un marido muy adulador._

—Oh créeme, lo sé muy bien—murmuró Bella y la risa del hombre no tardó en oírse.

—_Pues como te iba diciendo, he estado muy ocupado pero esta tarde he dicho ¡ya está bien, ahora mismo llamas a Bella y la invitas a cenar! ¿Os viene bien esta noche?_

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo pensaba. Sabía que sus dos hombrecitos estaban enfermos y que no sería una buena idea, pero sin embargo no le parecía adecuado rechazar la invitación del señor Jefferson. Le echó un vistazo a Seth. El pequeño estaba prácticamente bien, era Edward el que parecía más afectado y no podía exponerlo para que enfermara más aún. Soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

—Andrew, tenemos un pequeño problema en casa llamado gripe. Seth está mejor, pero Edward parece que se va a morir cada vez que tose.

—_Soy plenamente consciente de que es una enfermedad horrible. Mi familia e incluso yo, hemos pasado ya la gripe. Entiendo que no puedan salir a la calle, no viene bien para su salud, pero si no es mucha molestia podríamos llevar comida a vuestra encantadora casa. Como ya he dicho no hay riesgo de contagio, Rachel y yo ya hemos estado en cama._

—Es una idea genial, pero debería preguntárselo antes a Edward —dijo Bella pensativa.

—_Querida, no insistiría si no supiese que de aquí hasta que tenga otras horas libres podrían pasar meses._

—Soy consciente, por eso me da pena desaprovechar esta oportunidad. En cuanto pueda hablaré con Edward, a ver si se encuentra lo suficientemente bien como para esta cena.

—_¡Excelente! Esperaré la respuesta impacientemente. Puedes llamar a este mismo número, si no estoy disponible mi secretaria se encargará de darme el sí o el no a mi invitación_ —dijo entre risas. Bella se despidió de él y cuando colgó grabó el número de teléfono en la memoria de su móvil.

Paseó nerviosamente delante de la puerta del cuarto de baño, esperando a que Edward saliese de una vez. Al cabo de unos minutos por fin se abrió, dejando entrever una neblina espesa, producida por el exceso de vapor. Edward salió de ella con el pijama puesto, secándose con una toalla el cabello mojado.

—¿Pasa algo Bella? —preguntó al verla tan nerviosa.

—Bueno, verás… Es que me ha llamado el señor Jefferson, quiere cenar con nosotros esta noche. Le he dicho que estás enfermo y dice que podemos comer en casa para que te sea más cómodo. Él y su nieta ya han pasado la gripe este mismo invierno, así que me ha pedido que no nos preocupemos por eso… Sin embargo no quiero invitarlo sabiendo que estás mal —Edward la observó durante un instante y comprendió que aquello era importante para ella. Aquel hombre posiblemente se iba a convertir en un cliente fijo de Bella y quería tratarlo bien. Aparte, sabía de antemano que Andrew Jefferson era una persona encantadora y que pasar tiempo con él no era para nada un sacrificio.

—Bella, no estoy tan mal —intentó decirlo sin toser, pero para su desgracia no pudo ser así—. En serio, si no salimos de aquí no pasará nada. Me atiborraré de pastillas unas horas antes y me abrigaré todo lo que pueda.

—Edward, no estoy segura… Me siento muy egoísta al pedirte esto.

—Bella, deja de preocuparte tanto. Llámale y queda con él sobre las nueve de la noche, ya verás que para entonces me encuentro mucho mejor. De hecho me ha sentado muy bien el baño de vapor, aunque casi muero chamuscado por la temperatura del agua.

Después de una leve discusión en la que Edward salió victorioso, Bella telefoneó al señor Jefferson para planificar la cena: decidieron que ella haría la comida y que por el contrario, él traería el postre.

Nada más colgar, Bella salió disparada al supermercado más cercano para aprovisionarse de los ingredientes de la espectacular cena que pensaba preparar.

Cargada de pescado, patatas, cebollas y varios comestibles más se atrincheró en la cocina de Edward que para su alivio era parecida a la suya, por lo que no tuvo problemas a la hora de utilizar los electrodomésticos.

Mientras ella cocinaba como una posesa Edward, tapado con su inseparable manta y sentado en un alto taburete, la observaba atentamente admirando su destreza a la hora de cocinar.

No mantenían ninguna conversación, Bella se limitaba a canturrear y Edward la escuchaba embelesado, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa; se sentía cómodo con alguien como ella cerca. Daba igual si estaba enfermo, con mucosidad y una tos asquerosa, estando con Bella todo iba un poco mejor.

La tarde pasó rápida para Bella, quizás por el hecho de que había estado ocupada durante todo el tiempo. Una hora antes de que llegasen los invitados decidió ir a su apartamento en busca de un conjunto adecuado y de una merecida ducha. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer las maletas y mudarse a la casa del _vecino_, pero no tenía ganas de abandonar aquella vivienda que tanto le había costado conseguir. Siempre había sido una persona independiente, pero se había visto obligada a convivir con sus amigas en la Universidad y justo cuando empieza su vida como adulta soltera llega Edward Cullen y le propone compartir techo. Puede que fuese algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero también necesitaba su espacio. Sólo esperaba que Edward lo entendiese y no le metiese prisa para que se instalara completamente.

A la ducha le siguió una sesión de maquillaje leve y unos minutos bajo el secador en un intento de mejorar su imagen. Durante unos minutos de indecisión, acabó decantándose por un sencillo pero precioso vestido rosa palo combinado con una rebeca y unas medias negras.

Se miró orgullosa al espejo, consciente de que ya no necesitaba la ayuda de Alice para arreglarse. Después de meditarlo durante unos segundos cogió su móvil, se hizo una fotografía y se la mandó por un MMS a esta, escribiendo antes: _Mira mamá, he crecido y ya sé vestirme sola. Te quiero, Bella._

Se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando le llegó un SMS que supuso que sería la contestación de Alice.

_He llorado al verte tan guapa por tus propios medios. Como le he dicho a Rose, que está aquí conmigo, nuestra pequeña se hace mayor. No hagas locuras esta noche. Te quiere, mamá._

Con una sonrisa salió de su casa con uno de sus pijamas bajo el brazo para ir a la de Edward, aunque en ese momento no sabía muy bien qué casa era de quién.

Encontró a este y a Seth, completamente arreglados de forma informal pero sin perder la elegancia innata que poseían cada uno, poniendo la mesa del comedor por lo que corrió a ayudarles con la mente en otro lugar, dándole vueltas a un asunto que no sabía cómo planteárselo a Edward. Esperó a que Seth fuese a ordenar su cuarto para empezar a tantear el terreno.

—Edward, el señor Jefferson te cae bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras colocaba correctamente los cubiertos según las normas de protocolo que estudio en su carrera en el último año.

—Sí, es un hombre que no puede caer mal —sonrió él mirándola y después de unos largos segundos añadió—: Estás preciosa, creo que no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo.

Bella se sonrojó pero sacudió la cabeza, no quería desviar la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿te importaría mucho pasarte la noche mintiéndole? —quiso saber, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo? No te entiendo —Edward parecía confundido. Siguió con la vista como Bella paseaba de un lado a otro.

—Verás… Es que él _supone_ que somos una familia.

—Y lo somos —contestó rápidamente. Bella le sonrió de forma tímida y se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

—Me refiero a una familia con papeles de por medio, por decirlo de alguna manera —una de las perfectas cejas de Edward se elevó, dando a entender que aún no comprendía nada. Bella soltó un sonoro suspiro—. Cree que estamos casados y que Seth es nuestro hijo de verdad.

Incapaz de resistirse, soltó una carcajada, divertido.

—¿Y por qué motivo está convencido de eso?

—Porque yo no se lo he negado —susurró, con el rostro ardiendo en llamas—. No sé por qué lo hice, sé que es estúpido pero no pude evitarlo.

Edward se aproximó hasta ella y tomó su cara con las manos.

—Mentir puede llegar a ser agradable si es algo como esto —rió con sorna—. Así que hoy seremos la joven y feliz familia Cullen-Swan… Estoy impaciente por venos en acción.

Bella rodó los ojos y se puso de puntillas para besar la frente de Edward.

—Sólo procura no provocar la furia de la señora Cullen esta noche o dormirás en el sofá.

Edward estaba sonriendo de forma seductora, aunque entre alguna que otra tos sofocada, antes de disponerse a contestarle con alguno de sus típicos comentarios cuando el timbre sonó, consiguiendo separarlos inmediatamente.

—Yo voy —se ofreció Bella, ya que el señor Jefferson había contactado con ella. Recorrió a paso rápido todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la cual abrió portando una enorme sonrisa dedicada a las dos personas que esperaban tras ella. Andrew Jefferson estaba tal y como lo recordaba, barrigudo y con su gentil cara coronada con una espesa barba blanca. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro que se veía a leguas que era de diseñador y hecho a medida. Aunque parecía uno de esos adorables abuelitos de las películas tenía una cierta elegancia al efectuar sus movimientos que hacían notarse sus refinados modales

A su lado y cogida de su mano se encontraba una encantadora niña de unos cinco años de edad, con un grueso abrigo rojo. Tenía el pelo de un rubio oscuro a la altura de los hombros, con ondulaciones en las puntas. Una sonrisa tímida asomaba por su rostro de regordetas mejillas sonrojadas a causa del frío, mientras miraba curiosa con unos preciosos ojos castaños a Bella.

—¡Isabella querida, estás guapísima! —exclamó el señor Jefferson poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica al mismo tiempo que la besaba.

—Muchas gracias, digo lo mismo de su preciosa nieta —se agachó para quedar a su altura a la hora de dirigirse a ella—. Hola cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Rachel —contestó ella con su aguda, pero agradable voz.

—Encantada Rachel, yo soy Bella —acarició su cabello y se incorporó—. Adelante, Edward está dentro.

Después de colgar sus abrigos en el perchero de la entrada, Bella los condujo hasta el comedor, donde Edward daba los últimos retoques a la completamente servida mesa. Cuando la pequeña lo vio un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y no dudó en correr a abrazarlo. Bella se quedó atrás, sonriendo como una boba al ver el amor que los niños parecían procesar por _su_ Edward.

—¡No me puedo creer que tú seas Rachel! —exclamó él cogiéndola en brazos después de guardar un pañuelo de papel que tenía en la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¡Pero si estás hecha ya toda una mujercita!

La niña se limitó a soltar risitas histéricas mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. El señor Jefferson miró divertido la escena durante un rato hasta que decidió acercarse a abrazar a Edward. Aún se sentía en deuda con él y no sabía cómo demostrar todo el cariño que le tenía.

—Andrew, te veo genial —sonrió Edward, depositando a la pequeña en el suelo para corresponder el abrazo del anciano—. ¿Cómo van esos mareos que me comentaste?

—Edward hijo, esta noche no hablaremos de nada relacionado con el hospital. De todas formas el enfermo aquí eres tú, así que espero que no me des mucho la tabarra. Mañana si quieres pediré cita y tu padre me hará otra revisión, pero ahora prefiero disfrutar de esta maravillosa cena que huele tan bien —sonrió a Bella y alzó una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano—. Las mejores trufas con nata de la ciudad. Después de probar esto no volveréis a querer comer otro chocolate jamás.

—Eso lo dirás porque no has probado las mías —añadió Bella con un guiño de ojo y le quitó el postre de las manos para llevarlo a la cocina.

—Bella cariño, ¿podrías llamar a Seth? Creo que está en su habitación —pidió Edward con su voz ronca recién adquirida, que se había enfrascado en una conversación con Rachel acerca del colegio de esta.

Obediente, dejó las trufas en la nevera y se acercó al cuarto del niño sigilosamente. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, mirando los dibujos de un libro que tenía entre los brazos. Al sentirla, Seth levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—¿Es guay ese libro? —se interesó ella, usando sus expresiones.

—Mucho, aunque me cuesta enterarme —suspiró resignado y Bella rió a la vez que besaba su frente.

—Si quieres esta noche antes de dormir te lo leo y así vemos de qué trata —Seth palmoteó alegremente—. Pero ahora señorito, vamos a ir a lavarnos las manos para cenar. Nuestros invitados han llegado ya y nos tenemos que portar bien.

—Entendido capitán —gritó a pleno pulmón y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había dentro de su habitación. Bella lo acompañó para ayudarle, no quería que se manchase el jersey de agua o jabón en el último momento.

—Seth, ahí fuera hay una niña –él empezó a refunfuñar por lo que lo cortó rápidamente—. No quiero tonterías, seguro que podéis jugar juntos y pasarlo bien.

La miró incrédulo, como si pensase que aquello que acababa de decir era la locura más grande de la historia.

—Bella, me aburro con las niñas —se quejó él, pataleando el suelo—. ¿Es necesario que juguemos? Seguro que haremos lo que ella quiera a la fuerza…

Bella lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo hasta el comedor, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que ansiaba ser risa. Sin embargo decidió no mostrarse débil frente al niño, él debía entender que sus prejuicios no tenían fundamentos. A esa edad se solía odiar al sexo contrario, pero tarde o temprano siempre llega un momento en el que esto deja de suceder. Bella rezaba internamente para que ocurriese esa misma noche.

Cuando entraron en el comedor tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ellos. Todos estaban sentados ya, esperándolos. A Bella no se le escapó el hecho de que la embelesada mirada de la niña pasara de Edward a Seth, tornada a confusa. Estuvo unos segundos evaluando el parecido entre ambos para acabar con una tímida sonrisa y la vista puesta en el plato que tenía delante.

Bella sonrió a Edward, que también parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo anterior y fue a sentarse a su lado, en la larga y rectangular mesa.

—Andrew, Rachel, este es mi hijo Seth —los presentó Edward—. Sois de la misma edad, seguro que os lleváis bien.

A Bella le extrañó que Seth no soltase ningún bufido de resignación. Por el contrario sonrió sinceramente y se sentó a la izquierda de esta, en la silla que estaba en frente de la de Rachel la cual seguía con la mirada baja.

—Se pone tan roja como tú —rió por lo bajo el niño en el oído de Bella—. Es tan gracioso.

—Seth deja de reírte por algo así, ser vergonzoso no es algo agradable. Pareces tu padre… —añadió al recordar los comentarios de Edward acerca de su constante sonrojo.

—Sois una familia encantadora —suspiró el señor Jefferson mirándolos tiernamente—. Es agradable poder tener una cena familiar y no estar rodeado de señores con traje que hablan sólo de la Bolsa.

Edward negaba con la cabeza mientras repartía maestralmente en los platos el pescado y las patatas al horno. Cuanto terminó cerró los ojos y se masajeo las sienes, parecía que la gripe le estaba matando.

—Andrew, no sé cómo te lo tengo que decir para que me hagas caso. Tienes demasiado estrés acumulado y no estás en edad para eso. Tómate un descanso de una vez por todas —hablaba como si realmente lo conociese a fondo. Bella supuso que la enfermedad de su nieta los había unido bastante más de lo que se imaginaba en un principio.

Observó como transcurría la cena interviniendo ocasionalmente en la conversación que tenían Andrew y Edward. Vio que los niños no hablaban entre ellos, sólo se miraban de vez en cuando provocando que ella apartase la vista sonrojada y que él por su parte se riese entre dientes, comparando las reacciones de Rachel con las que constantemente tenía Bella.

—Es el mejor plato de pescado que he comido en mi vida —comentó Andrew cuando se acabó todo lo que tenía por delante—. Dime Bella, ¿has estudiado algo de cocina?

—Mis padres no sabían cocinar, todo lo que salía de sus manos era altamente tóxico —bromeó, recordando los viejos tiempos—. La única comida casera que recuerdo de mi infancia era la de mi abuela Marie. Tuve que aprender a cocinar si quería conservar mi salud y seguir viviendo a los veinte.

Todos rieron fuertemente, pero a Edward fue al que más se le escuchó.

—Aún recuerdo aquella tarta de tu décimo cumpleaños. No sé cómo pude sobrevivir a aquello.

—Hombre, fue la peor actuación culinaria de mi madre, normalmente no era para tanto —Edward alzó la ceja incrédulo y ella sonrió—. Está bien, su comida siempre fue igual de asquerosa. Esa vez estaba resfriada, por lo que no distinguía los olores ni los sabores —le explicó al señor Jefferson—. Entonces le echó sal en lugar de azúcar.

—Cantidades industriales de sal —matizó Edward.

—Sí, se le fue la mano —suspiró Bella—. Y después quiso rematarlo con un poco de canela en polvo por encima. Lo que no supo fue que estaba echando comino en lugar de canela, aún tengo el sabor en la boca.

—Menos mal que Alice llevó una tarta por si acaso.

—¿Alice? —preguntó Andrew.

—Es mi hermana melliza —sonrió Edward—. Siempre es muy previsora. Posiblemente lleve un conjunto completo de ropa de repuesto, el secador y mil cosas más en el bolso. Es la prometida de mi amigo Jasper Hale, el psicólogo que te recomendé.

Después de seguir hablando durante un rato acerca de banalidades, Bella se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos vacíos para traer el postre. Velozmente Edward y Seth se incorporaron para ayudarla, por lo que acabaron mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Estaba en la cocina preparando las trufas en una elegante bandeja que Bella recordaba de la vajilla de Esme en Forks cuando el Señor Jefferson apareció.

—Deja que te eche una mano —sonrió, poniéndose a su lado y sacando de la bolsa un tarro con nata montada que había comprado en una de las mejores pastelerías de Nueva York. Bella le alcanzó un cuenco y empezó a echarla con sumo cuidado para que no perdiese la textura—. Me parece Rachel está un poco intimidada.

—Ya he visto que es muy tímida —contestó Bella.

—Sí que lo es, pero nunca ha estado sin hablar durante toda una comida. Me parece que tu pequeño la ha intimidado.

—¿Seth? —se asombró Bella.

—Por supuesto, es un niño muy apuesto —bromeó mientras se reía a pleno pulmón, con la vitalidad de siempre—. Estaría bien que hablasen un poco, Rachel no tiene muchos amigos en el colegio.

—¿Y eso? Parece una niña encantadora.

—Lo es, pero no es tan cría como parece. No juega a las muñecas, ni se pasa el día delante del espejo —volvió a reír antes de añadir—: Supongo que por eso las otras niñas no se sienten identificadas con ella. Ha madurado mucho con lo de su enfermedad, no es justo, pero ha sido así. Me da pena que pierda su niñez por algo que ha tenido solución —suspiró y se sumió en sus pensamientos, notablemente entristecido.

Bella tenía la boca abierta del asombro. Era como si hubiese relatado un resumen de la vida de Seth. Él tampoco se comportaba como un niño normal por todo lo que le había pasado. Sabía que el hecho de no querer que lo tratasen como un crío residía en que no quería recordar los primeros años de su infancia. Por eso se refugiaba en tantas películas y libros. Era doloroso, pero nadie podía obligarlo a enfrentarse a recuerdos tan espeluznantes, y menos si tenía apenas cinco años.

—Seth es igual. Puede tener conversaciones que te dejarían boquiabierto, también ha madurado de golpe. No es justo que los niños tengan que pasar por cosas así —susurró, más para ella que para Andrew.

—Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pidió él al cabo de unos segundos en silencio. Bella asintió y él midió sus palabras—. Vosotros… Vosotros no estáis casados, ¿verdad?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar coherentemente.

—Yo… Eh… Bueno, pues… —se sentía abochornada, acababa de descubrir su mentira. Y mentir no era algo de lo que Bella se enorgullecía—. No —dijo simplemente, poniéndose las manos en la cara—. Lo siento, sólo es que…

—Tranquila hija —volvió a reírse y Bella se calmó levemente—. No pasa nada, supongo que soy muy observador.

—No he querido engañarte, simplemente que estoy tan unida a Edward y a Seth que no pude contradecirte. Si te dijese que no los considero como mi familia, mentiría.

—Lo sé, estaba convencido de que era así hasta esta noche —la mirada interrogativa de Bella lo hizo reír de nuevo—. Ninguno de los dos lleváis anillo, Seth te llamó Bella, la casa está limpia de fotografías familiares. Es más, incluso diría que no vives aquí. La decoración tiene cierto punto femenino, pero no veo tu estilo en ninguna parte.

Aquel hombre volvió a sorprenderla. No lo conocía apenas de nada pero él parecía haberla analizado a fondo. Tanto que se sentía capaz de atisbar el estilo de la chica a la hora de decorar un apartamento.

—Tu despacho está lleno de recuerdos familiares, de amigos y gente de confianza. Además, los muebles son baratos pero bonitos. Gritan por todas partes: no hace falta gastar millones para que esto esté decente.

Ahora fue Bella la que rió.

—Realmente fue lo que pensé a la hora de comprar todo. Tiene razón, en un principio vivía en la casa de en frente, pero ayer mismo me vine a vivir aquí. Aún no he hecho la mudanza, aunque supongo que será pronto.

—Es un paso difícil, pero creo que tu sitio está al lado de Edward y de Seth –dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Ya que estamos sincerándonos me gustaría saber si el pequeño es hijo de una anterior relación de Edward.

Bella se mordió el labio, no se sentía con el derecho de contar aquello.

—Eso es algo de Edward y de Seth —susurró, mirando la entrada de la cocina—. Mi moral no me deja hablar del tema.

—Tranquila, también he hecho suposiciones que creo que se confirman con lo que me acabas de decir —esta vez su rostro estaba completamente serio, algo extraordinariamente extraño en él—. He visto cicatrices de cortes profundos en su cuello, y creo que Edward sería la última persona en hacerlos. Aunque el color de sus ojos confunde un poco… Son idénticos. Aún así veía al doctor y a ti demasiado jóvenes como para tener a un niño de su edad.

Bella sabía que estaba conjeturando suposiciones acerca del pequeño. Se limitó a poner el rostro imperturbable mientras terminaba de preparar el postre.

—Aún así, hacéis una familia perfecta —sonrió al fin el señor Jefferson—. No dejes que se escapen. Por cierto, he traído las entradas para _Disneyland_ —se metió su mano en el interior de la chaqueta y sacó un sobre alargado el cual tendió a Bella—. Supongo que no quieres que lo vean, opino que sería un fantástico regalo de Navidad—y dicho esto cogió el recipiente con la nata y anduvo con paso firme hasta donde se encontraban Edward y los pequeños.

Bella suspiró y miró el sobre que tenía en las manos. Debía esconderlo, pero aún no conocía tan bien la casa como para poder hacerlo por lo que decidió ir hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Edward y meterlo en su bolso, que descansaba sobre la cama. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien oculto salió de allí para reunirse con los demás.

En la sala Edward intentaba que los niños entablasen una conversación, pero todos eran intentos fallidos. Bella se sentó en su sitio y pensó detenidamente las palabras que iba a utilizar.

—Rachel, ¿cuál es el libro que te gusta más? —le preguntó a la niña. Esta puso cara de concentración mientras meditaba.

—Tengo muchos —y a continuación empezó a relatar una larga lista de libros infantiles mientras todos cogían trufas. El único que parecía prestarle verdadera atención era Seth, que por primera vez en la noche estaba interesado.

Los adultos miraron la interactuación entre los niños con una sonrisa, era tan tierno que difícilmente podían quitarle la vista de encima.

A Edward se le estaba pasando el efecto del jarabe y había empezado a toser violentamente, mucho más fuerte que durante la cena. Se sentía terriblemente cansado, necesitaba meterse entre las sábanas y cerrar los ojos en un intento de intentar que dejaran de estar humedecidos. Sin embargo puso al mal tiempo buena cara y siguió la conversación sin mostrarse débil, quería hacerlo por Bella. Esta, de vez en cuando lo miraba preocupada al notar su intento de disimular la tos, no pretendía ser una mala anfitriona por lo que echar al señor Jefferson y a su nieta no entraba dentro de sus planes inmediatos pero el esfuerzo de Edward la hacía desesperar.

—Ha estado delicioso —le sonrió al anciano, el cual se tocaba su enorme barriga con ambas manos.

—Estoy a punto de reventar —rió atronadoramente él—. Ha sido una velada muy divertida, me encantaría repetirla.

—Y a nosotros también —respondió Edward con una voz irreconocible—. Siento no haber estado al cien por cien de mis fuerzas, me habéis pillado en un mal momento.

—Edward, todo el mundo cae enfermo. Incluso los doctores —se carcajeó Andrew, levantándose. Los demás lo imitaron menos Rachel y Seth, que parloteaban acerca de una película de animación reciente—. Cariño, nos tenemos que ir ya a casa, mamá te estará esperando para ir a dormir.

—¿No me puedo quedar un rato más con Seth, abuelo? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Es tarde, además Seth tiene que descansar que según me han dicho ha estado malo hace poco.

—Jo, pero íbamos a ver una peli —se quejó el niño, poniendo un puchero.

—Si hubieseis empezado a hablaros antes habríais pasado más tiempo juntos —comentó Edward maliciosamente. Los niños lo miraron de forma asesina y él se calló inmediatamente, aunque sin poder evitar soltar una risita.

Bella se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de los pequeños antes de empezar a hablar.

—Cariño, no te preocupes, tengo la sensación de que nos vamos a ver mucho —besó la frente de la niña y se incorporó. Vio que tanto Edward como Andrew la miraban curiosos y con una sonrisa añadió—: Aunque debo estar loca, he decidido aceptar tu propuesta de trabajo Andrew. Me pasaré días enteros trabajando como una desquiciada, pero supongo que merecerá la pena.

La sonrisa del señor Jefferson se extendió por toda su cara, más enorme que nunca y corrió a abrazar amistosamente a Bella.

—¡Hija mía, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Estábamos desesperados buscando agencias alternativas por si decías que no. Ninguna superaba las expectativas y no sabíamos qué hacer, verás cuando se lo cuente a James… Llevaba varios días en la calle, intentando encontrar referencias de buenos publicistas, pero no tenía suerte.

—Ya no va a ser necesario —sonrió tímidamente Bella a la vez que daba palmaditas en el brazo del hombre—. Pero espero que no me agobiéis mucho, sino renuncio —añadió con un guiño.

Acompañaron hasta la puerta principal a los invitados entre bromas y comentarios del futuro trabajo de Bella. Ahora tenía una cuenta enorme entre sus manos, no podía permitirse ningún error. Realmente jamás había podido permitírselo, pero con _Disney_ la cosa era diferente. Si querían un rendimiento eficaz de sus trabajadores, Bella iría por delante. En su cabeza ya retumbaban las palabras de ánimo que iba a lanzar a su equipo, mientras despedía a Andrew Jefferson y a Rachel.

—No ha sido tan tonta como pensaba —suspiró Seth a la vez que se le escapaba un enorme bostezo, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada de nuevo y se dirigían al sofá del salón.

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente de cómo tratar a las señoritas —dijo con voz grave Edward, aunque no le quedó tan bien como esperaba ya que se tuvo que sorber los mocos a mitad de la frase.

—Esa será una conversación que no me pienso perder —rió Bella acomodándose en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolos expectantes.

Edward le puso los ojos en blanco y sentó a Seth a su lado.

—No puedes pasarte horas sin mirar a la cara a una chica, Seth —empezó a decir, negando con la cabeza—. Tienes que sonreírle, ser un caballero, reírte con sus chistes y hacer que se sienta cómoda.

—¡Eh, un momento! —intervino Bella, enfadada—. ¿Cómo que reíros de los chistes que contemos? ¿Qué te crees que somos, idiotas a las que hay que seguirles la corriente?

—No quería decir eso —dijo rápidamente Edward disculpándose con la mirada—. Seth, lo que quiero explicarte es que hoy te has comportado como un absoluto tonto.

—Pero no la conocía, ¿qué le voy a decir? Podría haber sido una niña pesada.

—Pues hay que correr el riesgo. Si no le hubieses hecho caso en toda la noche ahora no tendrías a una nueva amiga. Quizás no conoces a gente que te gusta sólo por lo que piensas de las personas antes de conocerlas.

Seth pareció meditarlo durante un rato, mirando fijamente sus pequeñas manos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió al fin—. Pero me asusta conocer gente nueva. Ya te tengo a ti, a Bella, a los tíos y a los abuelos. Incluso quizás Rachel quiera ser mi amiga de verdad.

—Bueno, que no quieras a más gente en tu vida no significa que te comportes tan mal —le interrumpió Edward poniendo una mueca—. Ya te lo he dicho, con una señorita…

—Sí, sí, que la mire a los ojos, le diga lo guapa que está y le abra la puerta del coche.

Bella estalló en carcajadas ante su discurso. Era gracioso ver como el pequeño lo recitaba de memoria, como si estuviese harto de escucharlo. Edward por su parte sonreía orgulloso de sus enseñanzas.

—Bella, ¿mi padre te abría la puerta cuando tenía mi edad? —quiso saber Seth.

—Cuando yo tenía cinco años vivía en Phoenix, por lo que aún no lo conocía. Pero es una costumbre que tiene de siempre, sí. Creo que tu abuela tiene que ver en todo eso, si tienes alguna queja es mejor que hables con ella.

—Como buen inglés que soy, me comporto como todo un caballero—comentó Edward sonriendo, muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Que hayas estudiado durante años en Londres no te convierte en un _inglesito_ refinado —bromeó Bella alborotándole el broncíneo cabello—. Ni siquiera levantas el meñique al beber de la taza de té. Es más, jamás tomas té; me arriesgo a pensar que ni lo has probado.

—Tiene un aspecto asqueroso —admitió él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero puedo usar un perfecto acento británico como si fuese mi propia forma de pronunciar. Podría hablar así durante días—añadió con una realización magnifica del inglés británico. Bella lo miró boquiabierta, no sabía aquel pequeño dato _tan sexy_—. Te he deslumbrado, ¿verdad? —bromeó él, dándole un codazo.

—Más quisieras —murmuró ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esperaba que por una vez su desastrosa forma de mentir no saliera a flote y que Edward dejara pasar el tema. Pero claro, Edward Cullen no iba a malgastar una oportunidad de bromear.

—Bella no te preocupes, te entiendo —afirmó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Cada mañana me levanto y me miro en el espejo y digo con mi acento londinense "_Doctor Cullen, hoy es tu día campeón_". Después de eso me tiemblan las rodillas, puedo ser tan sensual cuando me lo propongo…

—Edward, ¿de verdad que no te has dado ningún golpe preocupante en la cabeza en los años que has estado fuera? —bufó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Edward rió alegremente y Seth que había presenciado divertido la escena lo acompañó—. Y tú de qué te ríes enano, esta ha sido una conversación de adultos —empezó a decirle al mismo tiempo que le hacía cosquillas en la barriga. El niño se contrajo, retorciéndose por la risa y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus siempre sonrojadas mejillas.

—Seth, es hora de ir a la cama —anunció Edward una vez el pequeño se hubo calmado. Después de unas protestas y algunos sollozos consiguieron que se pusiese el pijama y se metiera en su lecho. Al instante de tumbarse en el colchón empezó a cerrar los ojos, por lo que asociaron su repentina rabieta al cansancio del día.

Edward y Bella fueron directamente al dormitorio, donde se pusieron la ropa de dormir en un tiempo record. Una vez en la cama, él con un rollo de papel higiénico al alcance, apagaron la luz y se dispusieron a dormir.

—Mañana trabajo —dijo con voz somnolienta Edward.

—Pero si es sábado —se extrañó Bella, apoyando todo el peso en su costado para ver mejor al chico.

—Ya, pero he faltado dos días. Por lo menos entro algo más tarde, a las nueve y media de la mañana.

—¿A qué hora saldrás? —quiso saber Bella—. Ya sabes que tienes que estar pronto en casa, te tienes que preparar para la inauguración del pub de Emmett.

—Mierda, lo de Emmett —lo había olvidado completamente y veía bastantes problemas en el horizonte si asistía—. No creo que pueda ir —suspiró, apesadumbrado.

—¿Por qué no? —chilló una repentinamente histérica Bella. En su cabeza había hecho infinidad de planes acerca de una noche de diversión con sus amigos y sobre todo, con su Edward.

—Primero, con mi resfriado no creo que pueda ir a un sitio donde posiblemente habrá más humo de tabaco que oxígeno. Segundo, ¿qué hago con Seth? ¿Me lo como con patatas? O lo podríamos meter en tu bolso, como hace Paris Hilton con su perro —intentó bromear, pero Bella bufó en señal de que no estaba para tonterías.

Se quedó callada, mordiéndose el labio. La única vez en la que volvieron a hablar fue cuando Edward le dio las buenas noches y ella respondió con un gruñido bajo. Se sentía enormemente egoísta, él tenía motivos por los que no ir, pero aún así ansiaba con todo su corazón que fuese con ella. Se le habían quitado incluso las ganas de asistir, sin embargo cuando se acordó de Emmett se arrepintió de haber siquiera pensado en la idea de quedarse en casa. Lo había ayudado hasta la saciedad y sabía que si no iba al grandullón se le partiría el corazón, o por lo menos eso le pasaría a ella si fuese al contrario.

Decidido, tenía que ir a la fiesta aunque Edward tuviese que quedarse en casa. Sería una noche no tan alucinante como esperaba, pero sí que seguiría siendo importante. Intentaría divertirse sin él y en el caso de ser imposible, tendría que coger un taxi para volver a casa y meterse en la cama con su hombre, dormir profundamente y esperar otra oportunidad de pasarlo bien juntos.

Qué se le va a hacer, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere.

* * *

Sé que es la vez que más he tardado en actualizar, pero tenía motivos para ello. He estado fuera durante mucho tiempo, sin poder escribir ya que sólo podía coger el ordenador a partir de las dos de la madrugada más o menos. Como recompensa (ya lo he dicho arriba, pero lo repito), **HE SUBIDO YA EL PRIMER EPISODIO DE MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA **(Libros escritos para chicas). ¿Sería mucho pedir que después de leer este os paséis por la otra y me digáis qué tal? Necesito saber si gusta o no:_

Este capítulo no ha sido aún corregido por mi Beta (**hey vampire girl**), ya que este fin de semana y parte de la semana que viene estaré de nuevo lejos de mi casita, así que tampoco podré actualizar. No quería que pasara tanto tiempo sin actualizar, por lo que he decidido subirlo ya. Siento si hay algún error garrafal, no lo he revisado concienzudamente...

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, es un capítulo que se me ha quedado atragantado durante bastante tiempo.

Pdt.: Esta vez sí que no se me va a olvidar dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que no tienen cuenta en FF pero que aún así me dejan reviews con su opinión. Millones de gracias. No, BILLONES de gracias. Y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras, que no son pocas. Siento no haber podido contestar los reviews, como he dicho no he tenido tiempo de nada. Cada vez que me ponía en el ordenador era para escribir esto.

Pdt2.: La genial **FS -Twilight- **me ha hecho una imagen para este fic. La he dejado en mi perfil para toda aquella persona que desee verla. Muchíiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a ti también:)

Espero vuestras opiniones:)

Laura.


	21. Funclub NY

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

**Este capítulo tiene M Ú S I C A, al menos UNA de las canciones es importante ****( Brothersport – Animal Collective****). Si queréis seguir lo que va pasando estaría bien que las pusieseis. En mi perfil están todas y cada una de ellas.**

_Por supuesto, las canciones tampoco son mías, son de sus excelentísimos y nobilísimos compositores (o de quien haya pagado por los derechos de ellas)._

* * *

**Capítulo 21. **_**Funclub NY**_

Cuando Bella despertó se encontraba sola en la cama. Miró de reojo el reloj-despertador de la mesilla de noche y vio que eran las diez de la mañana, aunque sintiese como si fuesen las seis o las siete. Había pasado la noche despierta, preocupada por las profundas toses de Edward y yendo y viniendo con vasos de leche caliente para que se los tomase, en un intento de conseguir que se durmiera.

Vio que a su alrededor todo estaba lleno de pañuelos de papel usados, inhaladores que aliviaban la congestión y de los vasos anteriormente mencionados, vacíos.

Imaginó que Edward estaría teniendo un día horrible. No debía ser fácil trabajar en esas condiciones.

Medio dormida, se cambió del lado de la cama donde ella dormía habitualmente al que ocupaba siempre él, en busca de su olor tan característico. Una vez lo encontró sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y una sonrisa estúpida apareció por su rostro.

Cuando vio que el aroma había desaparecido, bufó resignada y se desperezó, dispuesta a levantarse. Se refregó los ojos y empezó a recoger el dormitorio, que daba pena verlo.

Estaba cogiendo los vasos para llevarlos a la cocina cuando vio un folio doblado cuidadosamente. Lo cogió y lo desdobló, dejando visible la caligráfica letra de Edward.

_Bella, _

_Siento que tengas que recoger tú sola este desastre que he causado yo. Te lo compensaré, aunque deberás esperar a que se me pase lo que sea que tengo, no me gustaría poner en cuarentena a todos los que estén en el restaurante._

_No he querido despertarte para despedirme, demasiado despierta has estado esta noche por mi culpa… Volveré temprano, no malcríes mucho a Seth. Te quiero._

_Edward._

_Pdta.: Se me ha olvidado decirte que mis padres vendrán hoy, no sé a qué hora. Quieren ir a lo de Emmett. No te asustes si llaman a la puerta, aunque no estaría de más que mirases antes de abrir. ¿Te he contado lo que le pasó a mi vecina, en Londres?_

_Bueno, tengo prisa, recuérdamelo después. _

_Pdta2: He releído esto y sólo falta que te cuente un chiste… Estoy dudando si dejártela o no._

Bella reía entre dientes mientras la doblaba de nuevo, pensando en lo maravilloso que era Edward. No sólo tenía un físico espectacular, sino que además sabía hacer reír y era cariñoso con aquellos a los que quería.

Después de despejar todo y dejar como nueva la habitación, fue a buscar a Seth, el cual estaba en la cocina intentando prepararse una taza de cereales.

—Buenos días Bella, ¿qué quieres para desayunar? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días, cariño. No te preocupes, yo haré el desayuno —Le dio un beso en la cabeza y sacó el cuenco por el que el niño estaba de puntillas, intentando cogerlo.

—Papá debería guardarlos en otro sitio, donde yo pueda llegar sin problemas —se quejó mientras echaba con sumo cuidado leche en él, intentando no tirarla.

Bella, que estaba metiendo una rebanada de pan en la tostadoras rió suavemente.

—Me parece que lo hace para poder preparártelo él. Cuando crezcas no querrás saber nada de nadie. Se está aprovechando ahora que puede.

Aunque pareció no entenderlo, no siguió preguntando. Se quedó callado mientras devoraba sus cereales de chocolate con avidez.

Bella desayunó tranquilamente, charlando con el pequeño sobre la cena de la noche anterior y terminó prometiéndole que intentaría conseguir que Rachel se pasara de vez en cuando a verlo. Le enterneció que estuviese tan animado después de escuchar aquello.

Tras haber recogido, fueron a casa de Bella a por _George_; el pobre llevaba unos días totalmente olvidado por su dueña. Seth chilló de alegría cuando ésta le contó que el hurón viviría ahora con ellos, al igual que ella misma.

Ayudó a Bella a coger las cosas que sentía imprescindibles para su día a día, aunque estaba tan emocionado que las cosas resbalaban de sus manitas.

—Y ahora a encontrar un sitio donde poner todo esto… —suspiró Bella colocándose una mano en la cadera y otra en la cabeza, mientras contemplaba el interior de la casa de Edward. Recordando las palabras del señor Jefferson, había cogido de su apartamento algunas fotografías de ellos tres y las fue colocando por todo el salón, bajo la atenta mirada de Seth que le iba indicando si le gustaba o no cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Después pusieron el cajón de arena de _George_ en la terraza, la cual estaba acristalada creando así un cálido microclima. El hurón paseaba a sus anchas, curioso, y el niño lo seguía soltando risitas cada vez que el animal se escapaba de sus intentos de cogerlo en bazos.

Bella arrastró una maleta llena de ropa hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Edward y empezó a colgar cada prenda en perchas que sacó del armario. Gracias a Dios, Esme y Alice habían sido previsoras a la hora de decorar la casa y habían adquirido uno lo suficientemente grande como para dos personas.

Sonrió al ver la informal ropa de Edward. Sin duda tenía un estilo propio difícil de imitar. Muchos darían años de su vida por conseguir que una simple camisa de cuadros les quedase tan bien como a él.

Olvidando que tenía que ordenar sus propias prendas se dedicó a cotillear las de Edward, encontrando muchas que aún no se las había visto puestas.

Tenía varios trajes de chaqueta dentro de fundas de plástico. Bella supuso que no sería algo que utilizara asiduamente.

Para continuar con su examen exhaustivo del armario, abrió uno de cuatro cajones que había, nerviosa por lo que se pudiese encontrar. Se imaginó a Edward entrando en ese momento y empezó a reír mirando de reojo a la puerta, por si las moscas.

En el primer cajón sólo había camisetas de manga corta. Algunas viejas, para estar por casa o para dormir, y otras de las que solía ponerse bajo los jerséis de punto.

Después de verlas todas y haber hecho valoraciones mentales de cada una de ellas pasó al siguiente cajón, en el que se encontraban cientos de parejas de calcetines. Sonrió al ver que la mayoría eran de colores chillones y con dibujos o rallas. Se hizo una nota mental para recordar reírse de él en cuanto llegara.

El tercer cajón estaba lleno de ropa interior. Completamente roja lo cerró de forma veloz y fue a sentarse al pie de la cama. Soltó una risita de adolescente hormonal y de un salto se acercó de nuevo, para volver a abrirlo, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior. Se estaba comportando como una completa depravada sexual. Sabía que la próxima vez que mirase a Edward a la cara se pondría tan sonrojada que él se preocuparía.

Estuvo un rato rebuscando, con su malvada mente creando fantasías de Edward semidesnudo y acercándose a ella. Soltó una risa histérica cuando encontró una caja de preservativos abierta. "_Joder Bella, cualquiera diría que tienes más de veinte años y que no eres virgen… Deja de ser tan patética"_ Iba a devolver la caja a su sitio cuando se le ocurrió mirar dentro, a ver cuántos había. No es que dudase de Edward, simplemente sentía curiosidad y necesitaba saciarla.

Su corazón se detuvo. Faltaban cuatro, y que ella recordase sólo habían usado dos.

—¿Bella? —Seth asomó la cabeza por la puerta, consiguiendo que la aludida soltase un grito de pánico mientras ponía sus manos tras la espalda—. Han llamado al timbre.

—G-gracias c-cariño, ahora voy —él se quedó esperándola con una ceja levantada, consciente de que algo pasaba—. ¿Por qué no vas y coges a George? Cuando alguien abre la puerta tiene la costumbre de escaparse.

Seth pareció asustado por el hecho de que el animalito pudiese perderse y salió a toda pastilla, llamando a pleno pulmón al hurón.

Bella suspiró y metió a toda prisa los condones en su sitio. Ya le daría vueltas a la cabeza después. Inspiró varias veces en un intento de calmarse y arreglándose el pelo se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Como esperaba, eran Esme y Carlisle, que corrieron a abrazarla nada más verla.

—Bella, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Carlisle con el semblante serio, después de besar las mejillas de la chica.

—Cosas mías… —susurró Bella, con la vista fija en el suelo—. Pasad, estoy en plena mudanza, por eso el desorden.

—¿Mudanza? —inquirió con voz aguda Esme, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su elegante abrigo beige.

—Sí, Edward y yo hemos decidido probar a vivir juntos.

Una nueva ronda de abrazos llegó para Bella, consiguiendo que se sintiera abrumada.

Carlisle se acomodó en el salón junto con Seth, y ambos se pusieron a jugar tirándole una pequeña pelota de goma al hurón para que la recogiese.

Esme, por el contrario, fue con Bella a ayudarla a recoger su ropa.

—Cariño, estoy tan contenta de que hayáis dado el paso de vivir juntos —comentó mientras doblaba magistralmente unas camisetas—. Los dos estabais tan solos…

—Espero que nos vaya bien —suspiró Bella. Le preocupaba que la convivencia hiciese que la relación fuese a peor, que pasaran los días discutiendo o algo del estilo. Y además estaba aterrorizada por lo de los preservativos. Pero claro, no _podía _contarle eso a Eme.

—Vosotros no estáis hechos para pelearos —rió Esme, como si hubiese oído lo que Bella acababa de pensar—. Sois demasiado nobles como para hacerlo. Algo cabezotas, sí, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

Con la ayuda de Esme, Bella acabó de instalarse rápidamente. Era una mujer que sabía mucho acerca de cómo ahorrar espacio ya que su especialización y a lo que se dedicaba era a la Decoración de Interiores.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden, fueron a preparar algo para comer. Esme empezó a hacer pollo al curri, el plato favorito de Edward. Bella sonrió sabiendo que lo estaba preparando por eso, era consciente de todo lo que quería la señora Cullen al menor de los varones de su familia. Como ella repetía constantemente, era su pequeño, aquél que se había sacado Medicina y el conservatorio de música a la vez.

—Bella, trocea la lechuga —iba pidiendo Esme, que irradiaba felicidad. Bella, obediente, hacía todo lo que le mandaban. Carlisle y Seth también se unieron ayudando a poner la mesa, aunque les cayó una buena riña por parte de Esme, ya que lo hicieron sin lavarse primero las manos—. Es un animalito encantador, pero un animal al fin y al cabo —repetía, con las manos en las caderas. Bella rió por lo bajo al ver a Carlisle con la mirada gacha andando hacia el cuarto de baño, como si fuese un crío después de una travesura.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —la voz de Edward retumbó por toda la casa—. Bella… —canturreó, alargando las vocales más de la cuenta—, ¿qué huele tan bien? ¿Has metido a Seth en el horno?

Esme y Bella rieron como tontas al ver a Edward asomándose con los ojos cerrados, una enorme sonrisa y olisqueando de forma sonora. Sin embargo, Bella paró en seco. Aún tenía que hablar con él, y ver cómo le sonreía la ponía más nerviosa de lo habitual.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó al verla. Soltó el maletín de trabajo en la mesa de la cocina y fue a abrazarla. Esme besó sus mejillas mientras agarraba con cariño su cara—. Pollo con curry… Te adoro.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño —rió encantada ella, volviendo sus manos a la olla, que desprendía un aroma delicioso.

Carlisle y Seth volvieron de su excursión al lavabo riendo de algo y no se percataron de la presencia de Edward.

—Un hola no estaría mal —dijo él, fingiendo estar ofendido. Seth lo miró y sus enormes ojos verdes se iluminaron. Fue corriendo y dio un gran salto para que él lo cogiese al vuelo—. ¿Cómo estás, campeón? —Después se volvió para mirar a su padre—. A ti te tengo muy visto ya…

—Créeme, yo también estoy harto de ti—le contestó Carlisle, agarrándolo por un brazo y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza mientras reía—. Todo el día dando paseos por los pasillos, ¿es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? Para eso no deberías haber pasado años estudiando Medicina.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me gustaba el ambiente de mi Facultad —comentó bromeando.

—¡Papi! ¡¿A que no sabes una cosa?! —exclamó Seth poniendo sus manitas sobre las mejillas de Edward, intentando llamar su atención.

—Sorpréndeme —rió él.

—¡Bella se va a venir a vivir con nosotros! —chilló—. ¡¡Y lo mejor es que _George _también!!

—¿No me digas que Bella va a traerse un novio? —Edward puso cara de sorprendido y el niño soltó una sonora risa.

—¡Pero si tú eres su novio! —gritó, haciendo que Esme riera suavemente y Bella se sonrojase—. _George_ es el gatito.

—Hurón —corrigió Carlisle.

—Eso —sonrió a su abuelo y después miró a su padre, con un puchero—. ¿Puede dormir conmigo? Es que ahí fuera va a hacer tanto frío…

—No vas a dormir con un animal, Seth, quítate esa idea de la cabeza —dijo severamente Edward.

—¿Por qué? Jo, es que va a estar tan solo…

—Porque es peligroso, ¿no sabes lo que le pasó a una niña que dormía con su serpiente? —El niño negó, interesado por la historia—. Pues como te he dicho, todas las noches dormía con ella. Entonces empezó a darse cuenta de que no comía nunca, pero que cada mañana estaba más grande. Una mañana se levantó y se fijo en que desde hacía algunos días el animal dormía totalmente estirado, paralela a ella. Se asustó por su comportamiento y lo llevó al veterinario. ¿Sabes qué le dijo?

No sólo Seth estaba pendiente de su historia. Tanto Esme como Carlisle y también Bella lo miraban con ojos curiosos, no muy seguros de que estuviese hablando en serio. Al fin y al cabo era Edward.

—No —susurró el pequeño, algo asustado.

—Le dijo que lo que estaba haciendo era medirse respecto a ella, para alcanzar su mismo tamaño y así poder comérsela.

La cara de Seth se tiñó de horror. Bella y Carlisle, por el contrario, rieron disimuladamente. Esme sin embargo miraba furiosa a Edward.

—¿Cómo te atreves a asustarlo de esa forma? —le reprendió, y fue a coger al pequeño de sus brazos.

—Para que se quite esas ideas de la cabeza —dijo simplemente él.

—Seth, tú ni caso —sonrió Bella—. Venga, vamos a comer.

Estuvieron almorzando más tiempo de lo normal, alargando el momento familiar ya que normalmente no se veían a menudo. Esme y Carlisle disfrutaban de Seth al máximo, prestándole una plena atención, con la que el niño se sentía enormemente complacido. Bella, por lo contrario, estaba demasiado ocupada escudriñando a Edward, intentando descifrar el enigma de los profilácticos. Éste sin embargo reía a pleno pulmón por sus propios chistes, aunque de vez en cuando su fuerte tos y estornudos lo hacían callar e ir por papel higiénico a toda prisa.

Tras acabar de limpiar y recoger todo, Rosalie llamó a Bella para ponerla al día de los planes de esa noche. Habían quedado a las once y media en el pub, aunque la inauguración oficial era a media noche.

Los señores Cullen se mostraban impacientes puesto que no habían visto el local aún, sólo los planos que Emmett les enseñó cuando adquirió el sitio. Eran conscientes de todo lo que habían trabajado tanto él como los demás, por lo que ardían en ganas de estar allí aunque aseguraron de que volverían a casa de Edward relativamente pronto ya que "la edad de ir de fiesta" se les había pasado.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. Esme se sometió a un concienzudo proceso de manicura en el que incluyó a Bella mientras Carlisle enseñaba al pequeño Seth a jugar al ajedrez. Edward se había ido a la cama en un intento de mejorar su salud.

—Es una pena que mi hijo esté tan mal, se va a perder lo de esta noche —suspiró Esme mientras pasaba un bastoncillo mojado en quitaesmalte por los restos de pintura que había en la piel cercana a sus uñas.

—Ya, pero aún así no tiene con quien dejar a Seth…

—Pero Seth puede venir también. Carlisle y yo nos volveremos pronto, por lo que se podría venir con nosotros.

Bella suspiró. Aquello podría haber sido tangible si Edward no estuviera medio muerto en su cama.

—Otro día será —dijo simplemente, sin querer mirar a la cara a la señora Cullen ya que si lo hacía ésta se podría dar cuenta de lo afectada que estaba en realidad.

Dos horas antes del esperado acontecimiento prepararon una cena ligera consistente en una amplia variedad de ensaladas, cortesía de Esme.

Tras eso, Bella fue a darse una ducha rápida para empezar a prepararse. No le sorprendió ver a Alice cuando salió de ella.

—¡Bella! Date prisa, tenemos poco tiempo —chillaba, con una plancha del pelo en la mano. Estaba completamente arreglada ya, con un vestido precioso que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Era palabra de honor, de gruesos trazos rosas y blancos y con un lazo a la altura de la cintura. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con su piel clara en contraste con el rosa—. ¿Te gusta?

—Estás impresionante —sonrió Bella.

Alice llevó un taburete hasta el amplio cuarto de baño e hizo que se sentase en él, justo delante del espejo, antes de comenzar con su _magia_.

Después de aplicarle a la cara de Bella una oscura sombra de ojos grisácea, el delineador, el rímel, la base de maquillaje, algo de colorete y un pintalabios rojizo, se dio por satisfecha y empezó a trabajar con su pelo. Optó por recogérselo en un moño no muy ornamentado, con un flequillo recogido a la izquierda y con algunos mechones cayéndole por el rostro y por el cuello.

—Todo esto podría haberlo hecho yo sola —se quejó Bella mientras sentía los dolorosos tirones de Alice.

—Sí, pero me habría divertido menos —rió ella, más alegre que de costumbre—. Creo que ya está.

Bella se miró detenidamente en el espejo y quedó satisfecha por el trabajo de Alice, aunque jamás lo reconocería públicamente, o al menos delante de ella.

—No está tan mal.

Alice bufó y salió del cuarto de baño en dirección al dormitorio de Bella y Edward.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Bella al verla revolver en el armario.

—Tu vestido, el que te compraste hace tiempo para esta noche.

—Está en mi casa —sonrió Bella—. Aún no he terminado de trasladar todo.

Alice agitó una mano como queriendo decir "sí, sé que eres un desastre" y fue a buscar las llaves de la casa de Bella en el bolso de esta misma. La aludida vio como iba y venía, esta vez con el vestido entre los brazos, con la boca abierta.

—Tú no te cortes —bufó mientras era empujada a la habitación por la pequeña diablo—. ¿Me puedo vestir yo misma?

—No estoy segura de que lo hagas bien, pero supongo que me arriesgaré —bromeó Alice con una risita. Salió a toda prisa al ver que Bella le tiraba uno de los zapatos grises que iba a ponerse esa noche.

Bella cogió el vestido, que era palabra de honor, de un material parecido al satén y de color azul cielo, y se lo puso deprisa a sabiendas de que le quedaba poco tiempo para marcharse. Se estaba calzando los zapatos cuando la puerta se entreabrió.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Edward asomando la cabeza. Al verla sonrió y entró de forma decidida—. ¿Podrías estar más preciosa? —Bella se avergonzó y él rió mientras pasaba los brazos por su cintura—. No, es imposible.

—Lo que tú digas —masculló ella por lo bajo—. Edward, me siento muy mal yendo de fiesta y dejándote aquí solo y enfermo —tocó su frente y abrió los ojos al máximo—. ¡Estás ardiendo!

—No es nada —susurró con una sonrisa—. Es tu noche, disfrútala.

—No puede ser mi noche si tú no estás conmigo —bufó Bella apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Edward.

—¿Ni lo vas a intentar?

Bella negó con la cabeza y después de un suspiro se apartó.

—Volveré temprano, no me apetece estar allí. Cuando vea que Emmett está lo bastante ocupado como para no notar mi ausencia vendré a hacerte compañía —afirmó antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarlo.

Iban a profundizar el beso cuando los chillidos histéricos de Alice resonaron por toda la vivienda. Bella echó un vistazo al reloj y fue consciente de que quedaban quince minutos para las once y media.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, acabo de tomarme las medicinas —sonrió Edward al ver la preocupada mirada de la chica. Ésta suspiró—. Mira, voy a meterme ya en la cama. Seth también se ha acostado, por lo que no me retiene nada. Espero despertar mañana mejor —suspiró.

Bella lo obligó a tumbarse y después lo tapó como si fuese un niño pequeño arropado por su madre. Besó su ardiente frente y salió del dormitorio sintiéndose mal.

—¿Todos listos? —gritó Alice sin saber controlar el tono de su voz.

Bella se puso una rebeca de punto del mismo tono grisáceo que sus zapatos y cogió un pequeño bolso y un abrigo azul.

—Todos listos —repitió de forma afirmativa Esme, que estaba preciosa con un vestido verde botella que combinaba con sus ojos, esos que tanto Edward como Alice habían heredado. Carlisle estaba esperando en la entrada, tan atractivo como siempre. Su olor varonil llenaba la estancia y hacía que Esme suspirase como una adolescente.

—Señoritas —sonrió al abrir la puerta y dejó pasar a las mujeres, que alagadas por su caballerosidad salieron entre risitas.

—Alice, ¿y Jasper? —quiso saber Esme una vez estuvieron camino al coche de Carlisle. Habían decidido ir en este ya que los señores Cullen querían llevarlo para que la vuelta les fuese más cómoda. Alice y Bella volverían casi por la mañana y posiblemente con altas tasas de alcohol en la sangre, por lo que un taxi sería la mejor idea.

—Después de dejarme en casa de Edward se fue al pub, a ver si podía echar una mano con las cosas de última hora.

El camino hacia el local fue corto ya que estaba relativamente cerca del bloque de edificios en el cual vivían Bella y Edward.

Un letrero luminoso que rezaba _Funclub NY_ junto con una fachada donde estaban pintados los rascacielos neoyorquinos les indicó que habían llegado al destino correcto. Una larga fila de personas esperaban para entrar, aunque aun fuese temprano.

—¿Habéis visto cuanta gente? —exclamó Alice señalando la cola, provocando la mirada de algunos. Anduvieron con seguridad hasta el principio para llegar hasta el jefe de seguridad, que era incluso más corpulento que el propio Emmett.

—Somos familiares del dueño —dijo amablemente Carlisle—. Esme, Alice, Carlisle Cullen y Bella Swan.

El hombre miró ceñudo una lista que tenía entre las manos y al instante hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entraran, mientras les dirigía una sonrisa de disculpa.

Antes de entrar en lo que era la sala del pub había que pasar por una pequeña habitación donde estaba el guardarropa. Dieron sus abrigos a la encargada, la cual les entregó a cada uno unas pequeñas fichas identificativas para cuando fuesen a recogerlos. Una vez estuvieron libres de peso entraron de uno en uno, ya que la puerta era estrecha.

Bella fue la última a regañadientes, estaba impaciente por ver el resultado final de tantas horas de trabajo. Había estado muy implicada al principio, dando ideas para la decoración y con la publicidad, pero hacía un tiempo que no se pasaba. Emmett se lo había prohibido explícitamente a todos, quizás para aumentar así la expectación.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Esme una vez vio el lugar por dentro.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era amplio y las luces estaban encendidas, dando a entender que la fiesta no había empezado aunque ya estuviese lleno de jóvenes que charlaban y miraban a su alrededor, curiosos.

La pared de la izquierda estaba completamente decorada con pinturas que Bella sabía que eran de artistas independientes de la escuela de Arte de Nueva York. Eran enormes retrato de grupos musicales a lo Andy Wharhol y cuadros formados con vinilos antiguos de cantantes casi desconocidos para la mayoría. También había una televisión de pantalla plana adherida a la pared, donde se estaba retrasmitiendo un capítulo de la Pantera Rosa, sin sonido.

También había una enorme pizarra negra con varias cajas de tizas para escribir el programa del día. En ese momento se leía: Inauguración, 00:00. Sin embargo muchos de los que estaban cerca se habían aproximado para escribir cosas en ella, como mensajes de admiración hacia el sitio o de felicitación al dueño.

La pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada estaba ocupada por un gran cubículo de cristal, dentro del cual se encontraba el Dj. La gran "caja" estaba decorada con entradas de conciertos a los que Emmett había asistido. Algunas de ellas incluso estaban firmadas, lo que causaba el regocijo de quien los interesados que estaban estudiándolas atentamente.

No se veía al Dj, aunque sonaba una música suave de fondo, que daba pie a poder hablar sin problemas.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —rió Alice señalando algo que se encontraba justo encima del sitio del Dj, a la vista de todos.

Bella lo miró interesada, y se carcajeó al darse cuenta de lo que era. Emmett había conseguido un contador igual al que estaba en el búnker de la serie _Lost_, que en este caso daba la cuenta atrás para el inicio de la fiesta en lugar de para el escape de la energía contenida de la isla del programa televisivo.

—¿Puede alguien ser más _freak_ que mi hermano? —inquirió Alice entre risas.

Esme y Carlisle parecían no entenderlo, por lo que su hija empezó con un resumen general de la serie, lo cual no es una tarea fácil debido a la intrincada trama de _Lost_.

Bella desconectó y siguió paseando su vista por todos los detalles. Sonrió al ver una cara conocida en la barra, que se encontraba al lado derecho. Hizo un gesto a los demás que la acompañaban para avisar hacia donde iba y se abrió paso a duras penas para llegar hasta el mostrador.

—¡Bella! —exclamó una chica preciosa, con el cabello de un rubio rojizo—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¡Tanya! ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí? —preguntó Bella mientras se estiraba para abrazar a duras penas a la prima de sus amigos.

—Joder, necesitaba dinero —rió ella y Bella puso los ojos en blanco. No la veía muy a menudo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que su vocabulario no era para nada el que Renée o Esme definirían como el de una _señorita_—. Me mudé a Nueva York para ver si aquí me contrataban en alguna serie, o una obra de teatro por lo menos… Pero qué va, menos mal que Emmett necesitaba gente de confianza para trabajar aquí.

Bella paseó la vista por la barra y reconoció a varias caras, sabía que Emmett jamás contrataría a alguien totalmente desconocido.

—Es increíble como se ha llenado esto en un momento, ¿eh? —comentó Tanya mientras preparaba una bebida que le acababa de pedir un chico que estaba al lado de Bella. Aunque llevaba una simple camiseta interior blanca de tirantas y unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, estaba increíblemente guapa.

—¡Tanya! —exclamó Alice, que acababa de llegar hasta donde estaba Bella, junto a sus padres.

Estuvieron un rato conversando, mientras una tranquila música, que Bella reconoció como de Najwajean, sonaba de fondo.

Después de que Tanya los invitase a una copa y se fuese para seguir atendiendo a los clientes, salieron del barullo que se estaba formando en torno a la barra para ir al centro de la pista.

—Os estaba buscando —Jasper había aparecido de la nada y estaba abrazando con ternura a su prometida, la cual se lo comía con los ojos.

Bella sonrió al ver como vestía su amigo. Sabía que Alice había sido una gran influencia, pero aún así Jasper siempre había tenido su propio estilo. Llevaba un pantalón pitillo azul eléctrico que se ceñía a sus largas piernas y un jersey negro que contrastaba con el tono rubio de su cabello y el marfil de su piel.

—Jasper cariño, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Esme y se acercó para abrazarlo. Siempre había sentido una ternura infinita hacia él, quizás por la forma en la que miraba a su hija, como si fuese lo más valioso de su mundo.

—Muy bien Esme, aunque si fuera tú temería por la vida de Emmett —rió él alegremente—. Está increíblemente pesado, no para de dar vueltas gritándole a todo el mundo.

—Nunca le ha sentado bien la presión —sonrió Carlisle—. ¿Y dónde está Rosalie?

—Tenía un caso importante y quería dejarlo zanjado ya que mañana no creo que tenga muchas ganas de ponerse a trabajar —contestó Jasper—. ¿Y Edward? ¿No ha podido venir al final? —se giró hacia Bella y al ver cómo la cara de la chica se teñía de tristeza se acercó hasta ella y la estrechó en sus brazos—. No te preocupes, nosotros seremos _tu Edward_ esta noche, no te dejaremos sola.

Estuvieron charlando animadamente durante unos minutos más. Rosalie ya se les había incorporado, parecía exhausta pero feliz por cómo había quedado de impresionante el pub. Bella y Alice rieron al ver como los chicos que estaban cerca de Rose la miraban casi con devoción, y es que esta deslumbraba especialmente en días como ese, cuando ponía todo su empeño en arreglarse. Llevaba el cabello recogido y una camisa roja que dejaba su espectacular espalda al aire. Remataba su vestuario con una corta falda de cuero de talle alto, muy a la moda, y unos impresionantes tacones rojos que serían una trampa mortal para cualquier mujer.

—¡Faltan diez minutos! —exclamó Alice, señalando el contador, donde efectivamente la cuenta atrás indicaba lo que acababa de decir.

Un agitado Emmett llegó hasta ellos, besó con pasión a Rosalie y después repartió unas copas que llenó con champán.

—Habrá que hacer un brindis, ¿no? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Todos parecieron de acuerdo con él y brindaron con alegría. Después del primer sorbo Emmett añadió algo avergonzado—: Jasper tío, siento mucho haber estado tan histérico.

—No pasa nada—rió el aludido palmoteándole un brazo—. Intenta relajarte y disfrutar. Está saliendo todo bien.

Emmett pareció hacerle caso y estuvo bromeando sin parar hasta que vio que quedaban tres minutos para las doce. Con un movimiento de la mano se despidió y anduvo con paso inseguro hasta donde estaba el cubículo del DJ, todavía vacío.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —murmuró Rosalie para sí misma.

Vieron como se subía a una silla para quedar a la vista de todos y cogía un micrófono inalámbrico.

—¿Sí? ¿Se me oye bien? —empezó a decir, probando el sonido. Todo el mundo se giró para prestarle atención, cosa que satisfizo a Emmett—. Quiero daros las gracias por haber acudido. Sé que no es muy convencional que el dueño hable, pero merece la pena si así ponéis la cara que estáis poniendo ahora —se rió a carcajadas y el público lo acompañó—. También he de agradecer a mi familia, que está por ahí. Por cierto, la rubia despampanante que va de rojo es mi chica, así que ni os acerquéis —advirtió y Rose puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, chicos; sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido. También a mi padre y a mi madre, que los pobres han venido desde Nueva Jersey para ver cómo su hijo se hace mayor —Una nueva ola de carcajadas sacudió a sus espectadores y él miró de reojo el contador, que indicaba que sólo quedaba un minuto—. Quiero presentaros al que será el Dj, mi amigo y compañero de locuras universitarias… ¡Jacob Black!

Bella abrió la boca mientras veía como Jake entraba entre risas en el espacio reservado para él y saludaba con una mano mientras empezaba rápidamente a trastear con los ordenadores.

—Y sin más, os deseo una noche feliz y llena de alcohol —puntualizó Emmett—. Quiero dedicar la primera canción a mis padres, ya que sé que son unos fanáticos de los Beatles. Mamá, no te desmayes. Ya sabes que ni a papá ni a George Harrison les gustaría. Los más jóvenes estáis perdonados si no os la sabéis.

Justo en ese momento el contador se puso en cero y las luces se apagaron de golpe, como si se hubiese ido la luz. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo ni para que las chicas empezaran a gritar, ya que rápidamente se encendieron las típicas luces de discoteca y empezó a sonar a todo volumen _Drive my car_.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron para después irrumpir en sonoras carcajadas. Bella era consciente de que uno de sus grupos favoritos eran los Beatles; de hecho, sabía que de lo que más se arrepentía Esme era de no haber podido ir a un concierto de ellos.

Las palabras de Emmett parecían no haber acertado, ya que todo el mundo cantaba a grito la canción como si les fuese la vida en ello.

Alice movía todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Rosalie, en un baile muy de los sesenta, Carlisle y Esme parecían en su mundo y Bella reía de la estúpida danza de Jasper, el cual parecía creerse John Travolta.

Emmett se unió a ellos, con un semblante más sereno. Parecía dispuesto a pasárselo bien a toda costa ya que unió su espalda a la de Jasper y simularon que tocaban la guitarra mientras cantaban.

Bella sabía que salir de fiesta con sus amigos era genial. Jamás se aislaban en parejas cuando ella estaba delante, sola. Al revés, intentaban integrarla al máximo. Era como si saliesen cinco amigos. Cuando querían tiempo para estar solos salían a su aire, un día en el que Bella estuviese ocupada o sin ganas. Eran unos amigos extraordinarios.

La canción acabó y dejó paso a _I wanna be sedated_ de los Ramones, que hizo que Jasper elevase un puño en el aire.

—Tío, ¡¿te acuerdas de cuando fuimos al concierto de los Ramones y tocaron esta?! —gritó para hacerse oír. Emmett asintió emocionado y empezó a dar saltos empujando a todo aquél que estuviese a su alcance. Acabaron dándose cabezazos el uno al otro bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, que reían ante la escena.

—Os puedo asegurar que yo no los crié así —aseguró Esme y las chicas asintieron, a sabiendas de que el carácter agresivo se lo habían inculcado ellos mismos.

Jasper y Emmett juntos eran una fuerza imparable. El primero a simple vista parecía ser siempre tranquilo, con una serenidad inalterable. Sin embargo, las apariencias engañan: podía ser casi tan nervioso como Emmett, o incluso Alice, si le sometías a un estímulo determinado.

Varias chicas los miraban con sonrisas pícaras, y aunque sus respectivas novias lo notaron, no pareció importarles. Bella pensó que si fuese a Edward a quien aquellas mujeres mirasen de esa forma se sentiría morir de celos. Quizás tuviese algo que ver los años que sus amigos habían estado juntos, los cuales les habían enseñado a no desconfiar de ellos.

Suspiró. Cada segundo que pasaba recordaba más la ausencia de Edward. Hizo un gesto a los demás de que iba a por una bebida y llegó hasta la barra, donde se apoyó y esperó a que le atendiesen.

—¿Cómo es que no estás bailando como el desquiciado de mi primo? —rió Tanya, que se había acercado nada más verla.

—No sé, supongo que no estaré muy animada —no tenía ganas de explicarle su actual situación con Edward, aunque tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose.

Tanya le sonrió y le sirvió un tequila sin que ni siquiera se lo hubiese pedido. Bella se quedó allí observando cómo la gente se lo pasaba bien, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Pensó en ir a saludar a Jacob, pero se fijó en la larga cola que había frente su puesto de trabajo; supuso que era para pedir música.

Suspiró y se concentró en la bebida. Su organismo no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, pero eso fue algo que no le pareció tan importante como para recordarlo.

Iba por el cuarto tequila cuando se sintió muy charlatana. Empezó a contarle a Tanya su reencuentro con Edward, los momentos más importantes que había pasado con él, lo encantador que era Seth… Estaba en una descripción detallada del color del pelo de Edward cuando Tanya la interrumpió:

—Veo que ni emborrachándote me cuentas cosas morbosas —rió escandalosamente—. ¡No me interesa su maldito pelo bronce! Cuéntame detalles escabrosos, no esas nimiedades.

—Tanya, yo le quiero —lloriqueó Bella, sintiéndose mareada y alargando mucho las vocales—. Entiende que su cabello me produce sensaciones desconocidas, necesitaba contártelo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada divertida y siguió atendiendo a los demás clientes, aunque sin perder de vista a Bella, la cual sonreía estúpidamente.

—Bella cariño, nosotros ya nos vamos —la voz de Esme le sonó a Bella como distorsionada, como si estuviese muy lejana.

—Claro, claro, mañana te veo. Aunque mañana ya es hoy… —Se perdió en sus pensamientos y Esme se fue riéndose, consciente del estado de turbamiento mental en el que Bella estaba perdida.

Al cabo de un rato llegó Jasper, el cual tampoco se encontraba al cien por cien de sus habilidades.

—Bella, he visto a una mujer súper vieja, de unos sesenta años. ¿Qué hará aquí? ¿Quieres que vayamos a preguntarle? —propuso, con una gran sonrisa.

—Jasper, me gustan tus pantalones —rió Bella, haciendo caso omiso a lo que él había dicho—. Pero creo que tengo unos parecidos… ¿Me los has cogido?

—Ya sabes que si fuesen de alguien serían de Alice —suspiró Jasper—. ¿Has visto qué guapa está esta noche?

—Jasper, me pica la espalda un montonazo —se quejó de pronto Bella, dándose la vuelta para mostrársela—. Frótame ahí, por favor.

—Oh, qué piel tan suave —comentó él—. A veces me gustaría ser mujer sólo para tener la piel tan sedosa. ¿Qué crema usas? Parece mentira que te conozca desde hace casi quince años y jamás hayamos hablado de esto. Cuéntamelo todo.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que _Kids,_ de MGMT, empezó a tronar por los altavoces. Bella se levantó de un salto y arrastró a Jasper hasta donde se encontraban los demás, los cuales ni se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban con ellos.

Alice estaba en su mundo, dando vueltas y agitando la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Bella estaba segura de que al día siguiente le dolería el cuello.

—Esta canción me encanta, es tan romántica—comentó Rosalie, que estaba enganchada a un brazo de Emmett y no parecía muy consciente de lo que decía, ya que lo que había afirmado no era para nada cierto bajo el punto de vista de los demás.

Estaban riendo de la especie de ataque nervioso que sacudía a Alice cuando Bella escuchó como la llamaban por su nombre.

—¡Angela! —dijo al ver a su amiga acercarse hasta ella. La abrazó con fuerza y después saludó a varios compañeros del trabajo que, como le prometieron el día anterior, habían asistido.

—¡Esto es una pasada! —exclamó Angela. Emmett se acercó y la chica lo felicitó de forma sincera.

—¿Dónde está Ben? —se interesó él.

—Pidiendo algo de beber —contestó a voz de grito Angela. Después se acercó a Alice y entabló una conversación acerca del vestido que ella misma llevaba, ya que lo había comprado en la tienda que Alice tenía en el centro.

Bella se sentía cada vez más mareada ya que Jasper la tenía demasiado ocupada bailando con _Brothersport_ de Animal Collective. Él movía los hombros y la cadera al mismo compás y ella agitaba la cabeza y los brazos en estado de éxtasis.

—_Open up your, open up your, open up your throat_ —cantaban los dos mientras se movían excéntricamente, como si estuviesen bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga.

—Bella —gritó Jasper, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Ese no es…

No hizo falta que terminase la frase. Bella levantó instintivamente la mirada justo en el momento en el que la canción se volvía sólo instrumental, con un ritmo muy experimental que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiese causado un dolor inmediato de cabeza y le vio.

Allí, rodeado de su absoluta perfección y abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre enloquecida para acercarse hasta ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima mientras sonreía de esa forma enloquecedoramente torcida, estaba _él_.

* * *

Tengo varias cosas que decir, así que me vais a conceder unos minutitos más de lectura, jajaja.

Lo primero, me gustaría que escucháseis la última canción, la de Brothersport (está en mi perfil, como siempre). Sé que no será del gusto de muchas, pero es gracioso imaginarse a Jasper y a Bella, borrachos y mareados, bailándola. Y después, cuando empieza la parte instrumental imaginarse a esa-persona-que-hasta-el-próximo-capítulo-no diré-el-nombre-aunque-es-obvio andando hacia Bella es totalmente placentero(L).

Segundo, este capítulo va dedicado ni más ni menos que a un pub, que tiene el mismo nombre. Pensé infinidad de formas de denominar al club de Emmett, mucho más originales que Funclub, pero mi corazón no me dejó llamarla de otra manera. Funclub es un pub que está en la Alameda de Hércules, en Sevilla, mi ciudad, y en el que he pasado más tiempo del que debería. Muchas cosas, todas geniales, ninguna mala, me han ocurrido allí. Tenía que ponerle ese nombre, era especial hasta un grado máximo.

Muchas gracias Funclub de Sevilla, te quiero mucho(L) Jajajajajajajajajaaja

Después de este desvarie, tengo que recordaros lo maravillosa que es mi Beta. **Hey vampire girl**. No, no estoy saludando a una chica vampira, ES su nick, así que... ¿por qué no os dáis una vuelta por su perfil y leéis su nueva historia? Se llama Across the universe y es M A R A V I T U P E N D A (sí, maravillosa y estupenda a la vez)

Por lo demás, muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestra opinión. Cada vez que dejáis un review a mi Seth le dejan comerse un caramelo, ¡así que ya sabéis!

Espero que os haya gustado mi Tanya. No me gusta que siempre la pongan de mala, en los libros simplemente se siente atraida por Edward (¿y quien no?), no se porta mal con Bella nunca, así que... ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Lo último que tengo que comentar es que empiezo con los exámenes, así que tengo menos tiempo para escribir... Pero lo haré en todos los ratitos libres que tenga:)

Un besito, ¡mucha suerte en los exámenes a las universitarias españolas!

**POR CIEEEEEEERTO, PARA QUIEN NO SE HAYA ENTERADO, TENGO UN NUEVO FIC. ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO Y SI ES EL CASO, DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, ¿POR QUÉ NO OS PASÁIS POR ÉL?** :)

Laura.


	22. Funclub NY II

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

**Este capítulo tiene M Ú S I C A. Si queréis seguir lo que va pasando estaría bien que las pusieseis. En mi perfil están todas y cada una de ellas.**

_Por supuesto, las canciones tampoco son mías, son de sus excelentísimos y nobilísimos compositores (o de quien haya pagado por los derechos de ellas)._

* * *

**Capítulo 22. **_**Funclub II**_

Bella no podía salir de su asombro. El embotamiento mental y sensorial en el que se encontraba tampoco la ayudaba a asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

Edward Cullen, con una sonrisa divertida, se acercaba hacia ella.

Después vio como la muchedumbre, literalmente, se lo comía. Unas chicas lo habían abordado, pero Bella observó como él, con la amabilidad de siempre, se deshacía de ellas para seguir en su avance.

Una vez estuvo a un palmo del rostro de Bella la agarró con fuerza por la cintura y empezó a moverse al ritmo de _Brothersport_, que aún no había parado de sonar.

Bella no parecía consciente de que su mandíbula parecía desencajada, consiguiendo así que su boca estuviese abierta de par en par.

Él no hablaba, sólo la miraba con llamas en sus verdes orbes y con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿E-edward? —inquirió Bella con un balbuceo que hizo que el aludido soltase una risita.

—¿Esperabas a otra persona? —vio que ella era incapaz de contestar, posiblemente debido a su estado de embriaguez le estaba resultando imposible guiar sus pensamientos hasta convertirlos en frases coherentes y cohesionadas por lo que añadió—: ¿A George Clooney, quizás?

—Deja de decir _tus_ tonterías —replicó Bella sonriendo—. Es que no lo entiendo, ¿no estabas dormido?

—Y con fiebre y a cargo de un niño de menos de cinco años, pero eso no es tan importante como lo de estar dormido—rió él—. Eres genial borracha, ¿por qué no bebes más a menudo?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No estoy borracha! Sólo _algo_ contenta —exclamó. Después puso su mano en la frente de Edward—. Eh, ya no estás caliente.

—Yo que tú no estaría tan segura —le susurró al oído.

—No, en serio, sólo tienes unas décimas como mucho —siguió diciendo Bella—. Aunque hay gente que ha muerto por eso, ¿no te parece un misterio?

Edward suspiró divertido, estaba claro que no había cogido su indirecta. Bella solía ser perceptiva y jamás se le escapaba una, pero ahora parecía estar en otra dimensión.

Seguía cotorreando acerca de las ventajas de que no tuviese fiebre cuando decidió intervenir de nuevo.

—Las medicinas hicieron efecto y Seth está con mis padres, gracias por preocuparte —comentó entre risas.

—¡No insinúes que no me preocupo por Seth! Es mi hombrecito número dos, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparme? –soltó Bella, indignada.

Edward la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Tu "hombrecito número dos_"_?

Bella se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear incoherencias que hicieron que Edward se volviese a reír.

—Me gusta ser tu hombrecito número uno —le susurró de nuevo al oído, mientras la agarraba para arrastrarla hasta donde se encontraban los demás, aún ajenos a su presencia.

—¡Edward! —chilló Alice en cuanto lo vio—. ¡Es i-n-c-r-e-í-b-l-e!

La pequeña Cullen corrió hacia su hermano dando pequeños saltos al ritmo de la música; mientras tanto, Edward la observaba con los labios arqueados hacia arriba, como conteniendo la risa. Cuando llegó hasta él se tiró literalmente encima suya, con los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, de la misma forma que un koala se agarra celosamente a su palo de bambú.

—Alice, si no pesases menos de cincuenta kilos esto sería muy incómodo —se rió Edward al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Ay, ay, esto es tan divertido —exclamaba Alice—. Desde aquí se ve todo, qué bonito sería medir lo mismo que tú.

Bella estaba viendo como interactuaban los hermanos, y la ternura irradió en su estado de ánimo, provocando que fuese hasta ellos y los estrechara entre sus brazos.

Emmett, que estaba contoneándose entre Jasper y Rosalie, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Edward y una sonrisa malvada le surcó el rostro.

—¡Un sándwich de Eddie! —gritó y apretujó a Alice, que seguía colgada de su hermano, al aludido y a Bella.

—Por favor, me estáis aturdiendo —farfulló Edward, sin poder apenas respirar. Consiguió desprenderse de sus hermanos, pero mantuvo los brazos de Bella alrededor de su cuerpo—. El sitio está genial, Emm.

—¿Dudabas de mí? —preguntó socarrón Emmett.

En ese momento Jasper fue acercándose, mientras se balanceaba al son de la música con el brazo por encima del hombro de su hermana. Sin duda era al que más efecto le había hecho el alcohol, junto con Bella. Eran las dos personas del grupo que jamás bebían, los demás estaban más acostumbrados a las bebidas alcohólicas.

—Alice, _deberíamos_ casarnos aquí —empezó a decir él, con la emoción centelleando en su perfecto rostro. Después vio a Edward y abrió la boca—. ¡Madre mía! ¡Te pareces un montón a uno de mis mejores amigos!

Edward levantó una ceja mientras mantenía su perfecta sonrisa.

—No me digas —se burló él—. Lo curioso quizás sea que tú también eres idéntico a mi mejor amigo.

—La vida da sorpresas maravillosas —suspiró Jasper y abrazó a Edward.

—¿Por qué a los borrachos siempre os da por abrazar a las personas? —preguntó este, divertido—. Venga Jasper tío, que mi hermana nos está mirando —bromeó Edward.

Jasper fue hasta donde estaba Alice con paso cauto, puso sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la chica y gritó a pleno pulmón:

—¡Mi chica es tan _voyeur_!

Todos los que estaban alrededor pudieron oír su voz por encima del estruendo de la música y rieron a carcajadas. Alice sonreía maliciosamente antes de sumergirse en un profundo y apasionado beso con el que sería su futuro marido.

—Edward, _tienes_ que bailar algo conmigo —dijo emocionada una muy mareada Rosalie. Bella le sacó los dientes como si fuese a morderla y la rubia se limitó a reír—. Yo siempre te he prestado a Emmett Bella, esto me duele.

—De eso nada Rose, cariño, _yo_ bailaré con Eddie —la voz de Emmett tronó y Edward se encogió. No pudo evitar el arrastre de su hermano una vez este le hubo cogido del brazo.

—¡Emmett, suéltalo! —chilló Bella mientras veía como el enorme Emmett movía con brutalidad a Edward, el cual parecía pasárselo bien, ya que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y soltaba sonoras carcajadas.

Bella supo que no podía hacer nada cuando _The Dark of the Matinée_ de Franz Ferdinand empezó a sonar. Incluso Jasper, que parecía muy ocupado con Alice, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a reunirse con los otros dos chicos. Alice, Rosalie y Bella se miraron y soltaron una risita, la música de Franz Ferdinand era la banda sonora de la vida de Emmett y Jasper. Habían ido a tantos conciertos de ellos que ellas se aburrieron de acompañarlos. Incluso conocían a Alex Kapranos -el cantante- en persona y tenían varias fotografías con él.

Estaban en estado de convulsión, como si algo que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo quisiera abrirse paso a través de la piel y salir. Incluso Edward, que no sentía la misma obsesión que ellos, se contagió del humor de los otros y empezó a bailar, aunque con más ritmo que sus amigos.

—¿Habéis visto eso? —dijo una voz femenina cercana a donde estaban las chicas—. Pues no os lo vais a creer, el rubito alto es psicólogo, ha venido a mi universidad a dar una conferencia.

—¡Estás de broma! —le contestaron otras voces.

Bella miró a Alice y supo por la expresión del rostro de su amiga, que también se había enterado.

—No, no… No se puede olvidar a _alguien así_ tan fácilmente —volvió a decir la primera voz mientras reía.

—¡Son esas! —le susurró Alice a Bella, al mismo tiempo que señalaba a un grupo de chicas de veinte años, las cuales miraban lascivamente a Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

—Tía, es imposible que tenga una Licenciatura —comentó una de ellas, que tenía el pelo muy oscuro—. Es decir, ¿quién se encuentra a su profesor bailando de esa forma? Además, está demasiado bueno.

—De verdad María, todas las chicas de mi clase nos quedamos boquiabiertas cuando lo vimos en la tarima, explicando "no sequé del proceso cognitivo en la edad madura". Era imposible concentrarse teniéndolo delante —al terminar de hablar volvieron a reírse de forma estúpida y fue más de lo que Alice pudo aguantar.

Con paso decidido y sensual pasó por delante de ellas y se dirigió hasta su prometido.

—Está como una cabra —sonrió Rosalie cuando vio cómo su hermano era arrastrado hasta acabar contra una pared que para que las chicas no perdiesen detalle estaba a la vista, por Alice la cual lo tenía cogido por el jersey con fuerza.

—¿Crees que harán el amor ahí en medio si no los detenemos a tiempo? —bromeó Bella mientras cogía a Rose por el brazo para ir hasta donde estaban el resto de los chicos.

Rosalie dejó escapar su melodiosa risa, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—_Find me and follow me through corridors, refectories and files… __You must follow, leave this academic factory_ —Emmett cantaba con todas sus fuerzas y Edward apenas podía alcanzar su ritmo debido a que la risa lo sacudía al ver lo ridículo que estaba su hermano.

—_You'll find me in the matinee, the dark of the matinee… It's better in the matinee. __The dark of the matinee _—Bella y Rosalie estaban tan acostumbradas a la canción que podrían haberla cantado incluso al revés. No pudieron resistirse a unirse a la voz de Emmett, gritando con todas sus fuerzas—:..._ Is mine. Yes it's mine!_

Edward centró toda su concentración en el cuerpo de Bella, en sus movimientos y sobre todo en su expresión facial. Tenía la sensación de que jamás se cansaría de mirarla, de ver cómo su desordenado y algo despeinado cabello revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro de la misma forma que si tuviese vida propia. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el calor y la excitación del momento y sus enormes ojos chocolate brillaban con intensidad.

No podía ser más feliz en ese instante, incluso estando hasta arriba de medicamentos que le producían un ligero sopor, o teniendo que soportar la música atronadora que le embotaba el cerebro, Bella era su mundo. Había dejado atrás los momentos de soledad para entrar en una nueva dimensión donde todo podía ser un poco más feliz. Como si todo lo que necesitase fuese amor.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó Bella, consiguiendo que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

—He tomado antibióticos, no puedo tomar nada de alcohol —le sonrió con dulzura—. Pero iré a por un refresco, tengo la garganta seca. ¿Te traigo algo a ti?

—¡Dile a Tanya que me prepare una de esas bebidas de colores tan fresquitas! —dijo ella, muy emocionada mientras palmoteaba.

—¿Tanya? —se extrañó Edward—. ¿Mi prima Tanya?

Bella parecía haber perdido la concentración en él ya que se había puesto a hablar con Alice, la cual había vuelto de sus minutos alocados con Jasper.

Sonriendo fue hasta la barra, esquivando a todas las mujeres que intentaban agarrarse a él. Qué difícil era ser el único no ebrio del lugar, pensaba Edward distraídamente. Tuvo suerte, ya que un hombre se acababa de ir, dejando un sitio libre en el mostrador. Se apoyó en él y movió la cabeza negativamente al ver cómo su prima ligaba con todo el que se le ponía delante. Estuvo unos minutos esperando a que esta llegase a él; cuando por fin estuvo delante, la rubia sonrió deslumbrantemente y se tiró encima de la barra para abrazarlo.

—¡Edward! —chilló—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Bella dijo que no podías venir!

—Cambio de planes —rió él—. ¿Y tú? La última vez que te vi querías ser actriz, ¿qué haces trabajando de camarera?

Tanya puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es mi gran papel —bromeó.

—Pues lo haces muy bien —sonrió Edward—. ¿Qué tal si me pones una Coca-Cola y un… lo que sea que le has puesto antes a Bella?

La chica torció la boca en un gesto malévolo y se estiró para alcanzar las botellas que tenía sobre ella.

—Los "mejunjes Tanya" siempre te hacen repetir —dijo mientras mezclaba tres tipos diferentes de líquidos en un vaso—. Aunque eso ya lo sabes —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—No me recuerdes que mi primera borrachera fue por culpa de mi prima pequeña, por favor.

—Fue todo un honor —comentó Tanya, llevándose una mano al corazón y simulando que con la otra se limpiaba unas lágrimas ficticias—. Vamos, seguro que jamás te has divertido tanto como cuando me fui a vivir contigo.

Edward abrió la boca para comentarle que aquella fue una etapa de su vida muy mejorable en muchos aspectos y que ella sólo la había complicado más, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

—¿Vosotros habéis vivido juntos? —inquirió Bella, que estaba detrás suya, boquiabierta.

—Una larga historia —rió Tanya mientras servía a los chicos que estaban al lado de Edward.

Bella miró interrogativa a este y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Yo que sé, se presentó en mi casa de Londres con una maleta y un montón de pájaros en la cabeza.

—¡Te he oído! —exclamó Tanya con el ceño fruncido, pero divertida—. Estaba harta de vivir con mis padres, y un día llamé a Alice y me dijo que el compañero de Edward se iba durante unos meses a hacer un curso a Escocia, o algo así. Entonces cogí cuatro cosas, me monté en el primer avión que pude y llamé al timbre. Deberías haber visto su cara.

Bella rió imaginándose a un Edward adolescente con el desconcierto surcándole el rostro, parado en la puerta.

—Fue inaguantable —murmuró este lo suficientemente bajo para que su prima no se enterase—. Se pasaba el día de fiesta o trayendo a gente desconocida a casa. Una vez, después de que le riñese por undécima vez se presentó con una tía que ni siquiera hablaba nuestro idioma y le dijo "sí, sí, él, entreténmelo un rato, que le hace falta" —imitó a la perfección la sedosa voz de Tanya y Bella soltó una carcajada. Edward se sacudió por un escalofrío ante el recuerdo—. Fue espantoso, no me he enfadado tanto en toda mi vida.

Edward cogió las bebidas y dejó el dinero en la barra. Peleó un rato con Tanya, la cual quería devolvérselo, pero al final consiguió tirarlo por detrás del mostrador. El billete bailó hasta quedar en el suelo, a los pies de esta y Edward aprovechó para coger a Bella, la cual sorbía con dedicación por la pajita de su bebida por la cintura y arrastrarla hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Jasper cada vez estaba peor, o mejor, según se quiera ver. Su pelo rubio estaba ligeramente mojado y continuamente se lo tocaba para apartárselo del sofocado rostro. Como último recurso él y Emmett decidieron ponerse los jerséis a modo de turbante, pero Alice y Rosalie pensaron que no era necesario hacer tanto el ridículo por lo que inmediatamente se los quitaron de un manotazo.

—¿Por qué le habré dejado beber tanto? —se lamentaba Alice mirando a su novio. Lo irónico del asunto es que ella estaba igual o peor que él, enganchada a Rosalie y cantando como una demente.

Bella estaba muy pegada al cuerpo de Edward, tenía la absurda sensación de que si se separaba de él se iría y la dejaría atrás. Quizá debería dejar de beber, su salud mental no resistiría a varios ataques emocionales como ese.

Todos se movían al ritmo de una de _Underdog_, de Kasabian. Las chicas se balanceaban de derecha a izquierda con los ojos cerrados mientras que el trabajo de ellos consistía básicamente en no dejarlas caer. Cuando acabó y empezaron los primeros acordes de la siguiente, Alice pegó un salto de emoción.

—¡Nomelopuedocreer! —habló muy rápido, sacando a sus amigas del trance en el que se encontraban—. ¡Me encanta! ¿Cuántas veces la habremos _gritado_ esta canción de The Automatic?

Edward agudizó el oído para entender bien la letra al ver que todos los que le rodeaban estaban pegando berridos.

—_What's that coming over the hill… Is it a monster? __Is it a monster?_ —tanto Bella, como Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice se gritaban el estribillo a la cara y simulaban tocar guitarras eléctricas.

Jasper se emocionó de tal manera que acabó tirado en el suelo, de rodillas y los demás lo rodearon, vitoreándolo. Rosalie y Bella agitaban las largas melenas con violencia, destrozando por completo lo que en un inicio eran elaborados peinados, y Alice saltaba lo más alto que podía, agitando los brazos con frenesí. Edward simplemente reía a pleno pulmón por la imagen que tenía delante; posiblemente fuese uno de esos momentos que se recuerdan durante toda la vida. Pensó que con el paso del tiempo se lo contaría a su hijo, a Seth, y a los que tendría en un futuro. "_Aquel día tu madre bailaba como una condenada, desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales al cantar "Is it a monster? Is it a monster?"… Estaba encantadora" _No pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese por su rostro mientras contemplaba a la enloquecida Bella. Sus hijos. De ella y suyos. Sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Demasiado pronto para los enloquecidos, _Monster _terminó y antes de que pudiesen hacer ningún comentario, The Ting Tings inundaron el ambiente. Hubo gritos de mujeres y silbidos del personal masculino.

—¡Oh, mi canción! —exclamó Rosalie mientras elevaba los brazos y empezaba a mecerse de una forma arrebatadoramente sensual.

Bella y Alice rieron de los movimientos de su amiga pero fueron hasta donde estaba ella, separándose de sus parejas y empezaron a imitar su baile. Empezaron a chasquear los dedos entre risas sofocadas.

—Ni Beyoncé tías, ni Beyoncé… —gritaba Rosalie mientras movía las caderas y las demás se limitaron a echar hacia atrás la cabeza cuando la risa las sacudió de nuevo.

—Yo estaré extremadamente borracho —les comentó Jasper a Emmett y a Edward, que presenciaban el espectáculo con los ojos como platos—. Pero eso —las señaló— me está matando ahora mismo. Porque te tengo respeto Emm, y sé que no te agradaría que me tirase a tu hermana ahora mismo, en la inauguración de tu pub.

—Oh, se pueden mover mejor —rió atronadoramente Emmett—. Sé algunos de sus secretos, ya veréis —y tras su críptico comentario se alejó de ellos, perdiéndose entre la marea de personas.

Edward no podía articular palabra. Era consciente de la sensualidad de Bella, siempre lo había sido, o al menos eso había pensado hasta esa noche. El cómo se movía, sus torneadas piernas desnudas, la curva de sus hombros descubiertos y su marcada clavícula, estaban consiguiendo enloquecerlo. Por eso cuando Bella se volvió hacia a él y empezó a mover los labios mientras cantaba una parte de la canción tuvo que tragar y pensar en los niños del hospital para intentar relajarse.

—_Are you calling me darling?_ —murmuraba ella acercándose lentamente, sin parar de bailar de esa manera tan sensual y sonriéndole—. _Are_ _you calling me bird? Are you calling me darling? —_llegó hasta él y le pasó sus brazos por el cuello, perdiendo sus dedos entre el bosque de cabello broncíneo.

—¿Te estás proponiendo acabar con mi cordura? —le susurró Edward, sin poder evitar torcer su sonrisa hacia la derecha. Bella seguía retorciéndose al son de la música, en su mundo.

—Quizá —le contestó al fin, mirándole fijamente a los ojos—. Creo que es lo justo, hace mucho tiempo que usted acabó con la mía, doctor Cullen.

Edward quiso decir muchas cosas, también besarla con locura, con locura y pasión. Agarrarla de la mano con fuerza y llevársela a la cama de su apartamento; o al coche, lo que estuviese más cerca. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo si quiera de decidir sus actos cuando la voz de Emmett sonó por toda la discoteca.

—Esto es _importante_ —decía desde el cubículo donde estaba Jacob—. Le dedico esta canción a mis chicas; ellas sabrán lo que hacer con ella. Adiós, gastad mucho. No a la guerra —le devolvió el micrófono a Jacob, el cual parecía muy concentrado, con unos enormes cascos sobre las orejas y mirando algo en el ordenador, y volvió hasta donde estaban sus amigos mientras _Perfect Exceender_ de Mason, Princess Superstar empezaba a tronar.

—¡No! —gritó Bella, mientras una mueca horrorizada se plantaba en su rostro—. ¡No has sido capaz, Emmett!

El aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo malévolamente. Jasper por el contrario se desternillaba de la risa. Edward observaba la escena sin comprenderlo.

—¡Bella, en formación! —exigió Alice. Bella miró a su chico como suplicando que la rescatase, pero Alice ya le había dado caza y la arrastraba hasta donde estaba Rosalie.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa exactamente? —quiso saber Edward, dirigiéndose a Jasper.

—Oh, es una canción que tiene historia —empezó a explicar—. Hace unos años la escucharon por primera vez, después de un examen, y desde entonces tienen la tradición de ponérsela siempre que acababan los parciales. Tienen hasta una coreografía montada, está súper bien, deberían ir a _Factor X_.

Edward giró la cabeza y volvió a centrar la mirada en las chicas. Vio como Alice y Rosalie bailaban sin ningún pudor, pero que Bella parecía controlarse ligeramente. Aquella escena le recordó a una de esas películas en las que en medio de la discoteca aparece un grupo de bailarines súper expertos y dejan a todos boquiabiertos con una demostración. De hecho la gente que había alrededor de ellas empezaban a mirarlas y a aplaudirles.

—_One, two, three, four_ —contaban a la vez que lo iban marcando con los dedos de una mano—. _Let me hear you scream if you want some more like aahh_ —en este punto hacían una ondulación con el torso que arrancaba gritos de júbilo de los chicos presentes— _Push it, Push it. Watch me work it, I'm perfect! _—se señalaron a sí mismas y chocaron las caderas las unas con las otras.

Edward soltó una risita mucho más disimulada que la de Emmett, el cual estaba disfrutando del momento al máximo; incluso había sacado su teléfono móvil para hacer algunas fotografías.

El tema siguió y ellos se dedicaron a observarlas, al igual que casi la mitad de la discoteca. Posiblemente si no fuese por los litros de alcohol que tenía en la sangre, Bella se hubiese avergonzado hasta adquirir un tono escarlata alarmante.

Sin embargo parecía estar en su elemento, girando sobre sí, elevando los brazos y moviendo con sensualidad los hombros y las caderas a un ritmo perfecto, musical. Edward estaba deleitándose con la maravillosa vista que tenía, sintiéndose un poco abochornado por sus pensamientos pero dejándolos fluir libremente; era Bella, todo el mundo sabía cómo de fuerte era su atracción hacia ella, no tenía por qué fingir.

—¿Ha sido muy patético? —le preguntó ella tras acabar el número con una enorme sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se veía un atisbo de vergüenza.

—Lo he encontrado muy excitante —murmuró Edward, y a Bella se le inundó el pecho de felicidad.

Franz Ferdinand volvieron a sonar, haciendo notar que el pub era de Emmett y que si hacía falta poner su último CD entero, se pondría sin ningún problema.

Bella cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la música. _Can´t stop feeling_. Se pegó al cuerpo de Edward como si fuese su sombra, de espaldas a él, y dejó que el ritmo la sacudiera sin ser consciente de lo que estaba provocando en el chico.

Edward intentó relajarse, incluso puso sus manos en la cintura de Bella para alejarla unos milímetros, lo suficiente para que no lo rozase de esa forma, pero ella parecía encantada con la proximidad. Es más, la está disfrutando como nunca.

Con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dio la vuelta para tener acceso a él, a sus labios. No se lo pensó dos veces, los necesitaba junto a los suyos, al igual que necesitaba saborearlo. Pasó los brazos por su largo cuello, aprisionándolo contra ella para que no se escapase jamás. Y lo besó, lo besó con toda la pasión que pudo, retorciéndose por el placer y por el cosquilleo que sentía en la espalda, donde él tenía puestas sus manos.

—Te necesito —le susurró poniéndose de puntillas y rozando la nariz contra la piel de debajo del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda—. Aquí y ahora.

Edward se tensó al instante. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—Bella, no creo que sea una buena… —empezó a decir, aunque las palabras a penas le salían.

—Es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora, y eso que soy publicista, mi trabajo es tener ideas —rió ella al mismo tiempo que arqueaba las cejas sugerentemente.

Siguió intentando provocar a Edward con caricias y miradas sensuales durante unos minutos más, pero él seguía impasible en apariencia. Bella estaba pensando en su último recurso -llorar como una niña a la que no le dan su caramelo preferido- cuando Edward soltó un torturado suspiro, la cogió de la cintura y recorrió, empujándola con delicadeza, toda la sala en un tiempo récord, esquivando a los esquizofrénicos jóvenes que sacudían al son del tema que sonaba.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —ronroneó Bella, esperanzada.

—Bella, ¿qué has bebido exactamente? —rió Edward, aprisionándola contra la pared hasta donde habían llegado—. Me darías un poco de miedo si no me hubieses distraído _tan bien_.

—A veces soy peligrosa, ¿verdad? —sonrió Bella con los ojos levemente desenfocados a causa del alcohol.

Edward fue consciente de que de no ser por la pared en la que estaba recostada se hubiera caído al suelo.

—Sí cariño, muy peligrosa —bromeó él sin poder dejar de besarla con devoción y pasión. Al notar como ella metía las manos por debajo de su camisa suspiró antes de añadir—: _Extremadamente_ peligrosa.

Bella no se quedó satisfecha con aquella afirmación; probó suerte intentando acercarlo más a ella, eliminando todo espacio intermediario entre sus cuerpos. La espalda de Edward se arqueó y emitió un gemido sordo, proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Bella, esto es un sitio público… Está lleno de gente, compórtate —le pidió, con una voz casi inaudible.

—¿Ese es el problema? —preguntó Bella sin perder su sonrisa juguetona. Edward asintió, mirándola con temor—. Pues es un inconveniente _muy pequeño_ —agarró con fuerza su camisa y lo arrastró hasta una puerta que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaban.

Edward, ocupado en que Bella no se cayese debido al mareo que tenía no se fijó en cuáles eran sus intenciones.

—N-no irás a… —empezó a decir, quedándose estático cuando vio cómo su chica lo miraba y después posaba la vista en la puerta del cuarto de baño masculino.

Bella se encogió de hombros y cerrando con fuerza los ojos se dejó llevar. Abrazó a Edward mientras lo besaba de nuevo y comenzó a andar de espaldas, entrando así en aquella estancia que aunque estaba mucho más vacía que el cuarto de baño femenino, también tenía usuarios, los cuales miraron con malévola y divertida envidia a Edward. Este por su parte tenía una lucha interna que estaba a escasos segundos de acabar con su salud mental. Por una parte respetaba a Bella, y hacer _aquello_ que estaba a punto de pasar le parecía una falta de respeto, aunque fuese ella la que de forma literal le estuviera arrastrando. Aún así, no era su primera vez juntos. Es más, convivían bajo el mismo techo; dudaba que Bella le fuera a echar en cara al día siguiente que se acostó con ella cuando estaba inconsciente, o en ese estado de Nirvana en el que parecía sumergida, con su eterna sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos.

Soltó un gemido lastimero para que entendiese que se sentía torturado, pero Bella se limitó a reír y a abrir uno de los compartimentos del cuarto de baños. Lo empujó con rudeza hacia el interior y cerró la puerta tras entrar ella. Se sentía la dueña del mundo, estaba segura de que esa noche podría con todo. Tendría que recordar salir a divertirse más a menudo, puesto que la sensación era indescriptible. Vio cómo la verde mirada de Edward pasaba de la incredulidad a la excitación y estuvo a punto de hacer un baile de la victoria. Sin duda, le había tocado la lotería: se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando que iba a estar sola y aburrida y sin embargo aquí estaba, encerrada en un pequeño e incómodo servicio con él. No pudo impedir soltar una carcajada.

—Te preguntaría que de qué te ríes, pero creo que esta madrugada no estás como para dar explicaciones —murmuró Edward, acortando el espacio que había entre ellos y frunciendo los labios para evitar un ataque de risa. Aquella situación lo sobrepasaba, posiblemente fuese la más inverosímil de toda su existencia. _Pogo_ de Digitalism sonaba de fondo, consiguiendo marearlos. Era una canción perfecta para ese momento de locura y descontrol.

Bella se recostó en él mientras besaba con frenesí sus labios. No podía pensar en otra cosa que le apeteciese más que Edward; Edward y su olor tan característico y excitante. Entonces actuó. Se separó unos centímetros hasta que supuso que él la veía por completo y bajó su ropa interior, consiguiendo así que él abriese sus ojos como platos y se dejara llevar por sus hormonas. Ya no había personas delante por las que sentir respeto y comportarse decentemente. Con algo de brusquedad apretó a Bella y la puso contra la pared; pasó una mano por las piernas de la chica y la subió hasta que quedó en su cintura, bien sujeta.

—Qué guay es esto —murmuró una muy borracha Bella entre gemidos. Edward la observó y decidió guardarse las risas para después, ahora mismo no estaba como para pensar en tales tonterías.

Bella cogió impulso y colocó su otra pierna en la cintura del chico, quedando así él atrapado en una trampa mortal para su testosterona.

Apasionados fue un concepto que no se podía aplicar a los besos que surgieron entre ellos. No había palabra que recogiese en su definición la magnitud de las sensaciones que sentían. Bella pensaba que iba a salir ardiendo de un momento a otro si Edward no hacía nada.

—Quítate el maldito pantalón de una vez —le gimió al oído mientras lo apretaba más. Él dejó escapar un gemido y después soltó un brazo del agarre de Bella para empezar a buscar algo en su bolsillo trasero.

—Coge esto por favor —le pidió sin apenas voz, tendiéndole su cartera. Después bajó la mano para desabrochar con mucho trabajo el cinturón y dejar que sus pantalones cayesen libres, hacia el suelo—. Sácalo, está donde los billetes —murmuró, metiéndole prisa.

Bella, en su estado de caos mental, no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Le hizo caso y cuando vio dos preservativos dentro, una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Aquí estáis! —suspiró, y se sintió feliz. Edward la miraba con una expresión apremiante y ella se dio cuenta—. Es que esta mañana estaba en tu…

—Cariño, me importa muchísimo cada cosa que haces, en serio. En otro momento me quedaría embobado con tu historia, pero ahora no —la cortó Edward. Después hizo peripecias para conseguir ponerse el preservativo sin apartarse un milímetro de ella. Bella estuvo a punto de aplaudirle, pero entonces recordó que debía centrarse. Juró para sí misma que jamás volvería a tener sexo estando borracha, era mejor cuando todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados.

De forma muy diferente a las otras dos veces, Edward se introdujo a ella. Había anhelo, deseo, pasión, locura. Demasiadas sensaciones para un cuerpo humano.

Bella no era consciente ni del ruido que estaba haciendo ni de los golpes que se pegaba con la pared que tenía tras ella. Estaba en su mundo feliz, de la mano de Edward. Vio como este perdía la cabeza en su cuello y elevó la vista al techo. Las sensaciones que le recorrían la parte baja de la barriga se unían al cosquilleo que le provocaba el roce del cabello de Edward y los besos y succiones de este en cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Pensó que tanto placer debía estar prohibido, debería haber una parte mala en el asunto, nada es perfecto. Sin embargo así parecía serlo en ese preciso instante en el que sus almas y sus mentes estaban trabajando juntas para llegar al clímax y conquistarlo. Y demasiado pronto, esto ocurrió, consiguiendo que los dos exhalaran un largo, profundo y desgarrador gemido. Con besos sellaron lo que acababa de ocurrir, algo tan íntimo y excitante que había removido sus cimientos.

Edward depositó con cuidado a Bella en el suelo y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Se sumergieron en un silencio, el típico silencio que gobierna el ambiente después de que suceda algo que no tiene explicación.

—¿Te molestaría mucho que me riese? —preguntó él mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Bella alejó la cabeza y lo observó, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para enfocar la vista. Al cabo de escasos segundos estallaron en carcajadas, de las que no se pudieron librar hasta después de unos minutos.

—Es tan inveros… inversimil —murmuró Bella, con los ojos llorosos.

—Inverosímil querrás decir —la corrigió Edward entre risas—. _Tienes _que beber más a menudo. Y no me refiero sólo a lo que acaba de pasar, lo digo en general —matizó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

—Pues ya me siento mejor, ¿eh? Creo que el calor ha quemado el alcohol de mis venas —sonrió Bella mientras se ponía bien el vestido e intentaba disimular las evidencias de lo que acababa de pasar.

Edward torció su sonrisa mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Después se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

—¿Y ahora cómo salimos de aquí? Tenemos que tener hasta público —murmuró echando una mirada nerviosa a la puerta, como si pudiese ver a través de ella.

—Menos mal que aún estoy lo suficientemente borracha como para no morirme de la vergüenza al hacer esto —comentó Bella con una risita, cogiendo una de las manos de Edward y saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto de baño.

Hubo miradas y risas sofocadas, pero nada que no se pudiese aguantar o que provocase más que un simple sonrojo.

—¡Prueba superada, campeón! —exclamó Bella cuando se mezclaron entre la marea de fiesteros, levantó la palma de la mano y Edward se la chocó mientras sacudía la cabeza y reía levemente.

—¿Dónde diablos habéis estado? —Alice, montada en la espalda de Jasper, iba hasta ellos—. Os hemos buscado. Esto es increíble Bella, ¡lo puedo ver todo!

—¡Estábamos estrenando el aseo! —gritó y dejó a todos boquiabiertos, Edward el que más. Bella jamás contaba algo personal, o al menos de ese calibre.

—¡Sí, claro! Invéntatelo cuando quieras, ¡si sois casi vírgenes los dos! —rió Alice, con la cabeza apoyada encima de la de su novio y palmoteando alegremente.

Bella sonrió, contenta consigo misma y miró a Edward como queriendo decir "sabía que no se lo iba a creer". Este se carcajeó y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, para abrazarla con ternura. Depositó un beso en su frente y después la alejó levemente.

—Estoy muerto de sed —le comentó—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Sí, tráeme lo que quieras —contestó—. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a ir a saludar a Jacob, que no lo he visto aún.

—Claro, ahora voy a buscarte —sonrió Edward, dejando a Bella patidifusa. Pensaba que se molestaría al decirle eso, ya que la primera impresión que tuvo cuando Edward vio a Jacob fue que este se había puesto celoso, pero parecía ser que no era así. Se encogió de hombros y dejando atrás a Alice y a Jasper fue hasta el cubículo del Dj, propinando codazos a todos aquellos que se acercaban _demasiado._

Jacob estaba muy entretenido hablando con un par de chicas extranjeras, las cuales se reían tontamente de sus comentarios.

—¿Jake? —carraspeó Bella. El aludido alzó la cabeza y al verla una enorme sonrisa se expandió por toda la extensión de su cara. Las chicas sin embargo la miraron con desdén.

—¡Bella! —gritó—. Ven hasta aquí, que no puedo salir, el jefe me podría matar si me ve lejos de los ordenadores.

Bella fue hasta la puerta de entrada a la zona del Dj, donde se encontraba su amigo.

—Ahora hablamos, guapas —le dijo Jacob a las dos jóvenes en un español fluido que sorprendió a Bella.

Cuando Bella llegó hasta él lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob? —quiso saber.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que me perdería una fiesta como esta? ¡Qué poco me conoces! —después se puso algo más serio—. Necesitaba un trabajo con urgencia, las casas no se pagan solas, y me encontré con Emmett. Me estuvo comentando que tenía problemas con el Dj que había contratado y me ofrecí.

—Es genial que estés cerca de nuevo —sonrió Bella—. No me imaginaba que fueras tan bueno en esto de los repertorios musicales.

—Bella, yo era el alma de las fiestas en la Universidad —comentó él, dándole un leve empujón—. Es lo único que aprendí en esos años: cómo hacer disfrutar a la gente alcoholizada.

—Muy útil, sí —rió ella—. Y si de paso puedes ligar con un par de españolas mucho mejor, ¿no?

Jacob sonrió malévolamente y echó un vistazo a las chicas, que estaban unos metros más alejadas.

—Cuando la naturaleza llama, no hay nada que hacer, Bells.

—Payaso —bufó, aunque muy divertida—. Entonces, ¿vas a trabajar aquí para siempre?

—La verdad es que espero que mi futuro sea más esperanzador, no es el sueño de mi vida tener cincuenta años y trabajar en una discoteca…

Siguieron compartiendo comentarios sin importancia, como los dos buenos amigos que eran. No necesitaban verse cada día para que la amistad entre ellos siguiese encendida; eso era lo bueno de Jacob, pensaba Bella.

—Eh, el "doctor macizo" viene hacia aquí —dijo de pronto—. Y está muy sonriente, ¿qué le has hecho? Mejor no me lo digas…

Bella se giró para observar a Edward en todo su esplendor, con bebidas en la mano, sonrisa en boca y el pelo más alborotado de costumbre.

—Hola Jacob —saludó, tan cortés como siempre—. Te he traído una Coca-Cola. Pensé en algo de alcohol pero por ahí dicen que no es bueno beber si estás trabajando.

Jacob se rió con todas sus ganas mientras cogía el vaso que Edward le estaba tendiendo.

—Pues llegas un poco tarde —comentó, sin remordimiento alguno—. Hola tío, es muy amable por tu parte.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y después le pasó otro vaso a Bella.

—Tampoco lleva alcohol, creo que tu organismo ya ha tenido suficiente para un mes.

Bella intentó refunfuñar, pero no sirvió para nada. Se despidieron de Jacob y fueron a reunirse de nuevo con los demás, impacientes por ver qué estarían haciendo esta vez Emmett y Jasper. Encontraron a este último hablando con el grupo de jovencitas de los comentarios que las chicas habían escuchado antes. Edward miró alrededor, buscando a Alice, extrañado de que le hubiese dado aire a Jasper.

—¡Eh, Edward! —gritó este de pronto—. Mira que pasada, estas tías son algo así como alumnas mías.

—Una autentica pasada Jasper —sonrió Edward.

—Mira, que os voy a presentar —siguió diciendo él—. Esta es Isabella, ¿habéis visto que formal? I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a. Pero no es de Italia, de hecho jamás ha estado en Italia.

—No, no he estado —rió Bella—. Pero quizás sea una buena idea ir, Jazz.

—He visto que los vuelos están súper baratos —comentó una de las chicas, que también estaba muy bebida.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! —Jasper empezó a aplaudir—. ¿Cuándo vamos? ¿Te apuntas Edward? Podemos ir al Coliseo. C-o-l-i-s-e-o.

—Sí Jasper, sé cómo se pronuncia —Edward miraba divertido a su amigo—. ¿Dónde está Alice?

Jasper giró la cabeza violentamente, buscando en todas las direcciones.

—Oh, Alice —frunció el ceño levemente—. Creo que la he perdido… Es tan pequeña.

Bella tuvo un repentino ataque de risa; se agarró con fuerza la barriga mientras se sacudía con violencia.

—¿Quién es Alice? —quiso saber una de las chicas.

Jasper alzó el mentón, orgulloso.

—Mi prometida —y dicho esto sacó su cartera y empezó a enseñarle fotografías de Alice a las jóvenes, las cuales suspiraban extasiadas al ver el amor que destilaba este.

—Jasper, venga, vamos a buscar a Alice y a Emmett —Edward quería quitarse a todas las colegialas de encima lo antes posible. No quería un numerito de su hermana.

Jasper se despidió efusivamente de ellas y después pasó los brazos por los hombros de Bella y de Edward.

—Algún día vosotros os casaréis también —comentó—. Entonces seremos tres parejas de casados muy aburridas, pero nos tendremos los unos a los otros.

Bella se mordió el labio, algo incómoda, y prefirió no mirar a Edward. Este por su parte le dio una media sonrisa a Jasper y se torturó mentalmente pensando que Bella jamás consideraría el hecho de querer pasar su vida con él. Sacudió la cabeza, esa noche era para disfrutar, no iba a ponerse triste.

Emmett estaba en el centro de la pista, pegando empujones a todo el mundo y recibiendo las miradas divertidas de Alice y Rosalie. Bella pensó que ya que era su propio local, debería cuidar a sus clientes, no darles codazos. Sin embargo, las personas de su alrededor estaban encantadas con él y le seguían el juego.

La noche pasó en relativa calma. Edward se emocionó cuando pusieron a The Strokes, uno de sus grupos favoritos. Estuvo coreando _Last Nite_ con Jasper hasta que se quedó sin voz, al mismo tiempo que la bailaba con Bella, ya que no quería separarse ni un centímetro de ella. Angela, Ben y algunos compañeros más del trabajo de esta se unieron a ellos, eran chicos muy alegres y divertidos; congeniaron al instante con los demás.

Al rato Emmett tuvo que ir al almacén porque, contra todo pronóstico, algunas de las bebidas más populares empezaban a escasear. Pidió ayuda a Edward y a Jasper y juntos se alejaron del grupo, prometiendo volver lo más pronto posible.

Alice estaba en plena demostración de una nueva forma de bailar donde se unían saltos, palmadas, patadas en el aire y movimientos extraños de cuello, cuando Bella se vio envuelta por unos cálidos brazos. Sonrió, contenta con que Edward hubiese tardado tan poco tiempo y se dio la vuelta para besarlo como una zombi, con los ojos cerrados, intentando captar ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

Sin embargo no hubo sabor a miel, ni a lilas, ni a ninguno de esos maravillosos dejes de esencias cautivantes que poseían los labios de Edward. En su lugar había ron, vodka y algo de tabaco. Bella se apartó, asustada y mareada, consiguiendo así encontrarse con Mike, que la agarraba ferozmente y sonreía con suficiencia.

—¿Ves? Al final vuelves a mí —le susurró. Bella luchó por soltarse de su agarre.

—¡Mike, joder, suéltame ahora mismo! —exclamó, muy histérica—. ¡¿Quién te da derecho a cogerme así?!

—Vamos Bella, sé que te ha gustado el beso —murmuró, acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente a sus labios.

Bella gimió e hizo más fuerza para conseguir separarse de él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Mike Newton! ¡¡¿Quieres soltarme de una puta vez?!!

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo, no te pongas difícil —pidió él—. Bella, no puedo seguir adelante sin ti.

Lo miró y sintió náuseas.

—Lo nuestro no iba a ninguna parte Mike. Y por favor, suéltame de una vez, no hagas que me arrepienta hasta de saber tu nombre…

—Por favor Bella… —musitó al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla. Justo en ese momento Bella pudo mirar por detrás de él, y vio como Edward, estático, observaba la escena. Fue consciente de cómo pasaba el pánico, el dolor, la furia y el odio por los ojos del chico, un sentimiento tras otro, sin dejar que ninguno se aclarase o triunfase sobre los otros. Estaba convencida de que desde su posición, se podía malinterpretar la escena que estaba pasando. También sabía que se iba a ir, que daría media vuelta y la dejaría allí, abandonada a su suerte con el estúpido que una vez fue su pareja.

Forcejeó con más fuerza, sin apartar los ojos de la torturada expresión facial del hombre que más significaba para ella en el mundo. Entonces todo cambió, las piezas parecieron encajar en el mundo cognitivo de Edward, puesto que sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta a ellos con paso decidido.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… —murmuró Bella mirándolo fijamente, y supo que le había leído los labios puesto que una sonrisa, algo torturada y triste, surgió en su rostro.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Mike, confundido. Estaba hablándole, y se acababa de dar cuenta de la poca atención que ella le había prestado.

—¿Serías tan amable de quitarle las manos de encima? —la elegante y amenazadora voz de Edward se alzó por encima de la música. Mike se giró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero después volvió a recuperar la calma; aflojó el agarre y Bella aprovechó para soltarse de un tirón y refugiarse entre los brazos de Edward.

—Hombre, justo el que faltaba —sonrió Mike, cruzándose de brazos—. A ti tenía yo ganas de verte…

—Déjame decirte que no es un sentimiento compartido —dijo Edward, impasible.

Mike soltó una risotada que le puso a Bella los nervios de punta.

—Vamos Edward, sabes que Bella no te pertenece —escupió sus palabras como si estuviesen envenenadas—. Devuélvela al sitio donde debe estar.

—Tienes razón, Bella no me pertenece —explicó, con su sonrisa serena—. Ni a mí, ni a nadie. No es un objeto, es una persona que puede decidir por sí misma lo que quiere. Y mientras me quiera a mí, estará a mi lado —bajó el volumen para añadir—: Y por favor, ¿serías tan amable de guárdate tus estúpidos comentarios? A nadie le interesa lo que quieras o tengas que decir.

Edward, que había acabado su discurso, se volvió para abrazar con ternura a Bella. Sin embargo Mike no estaba de acuerdo con ese final, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia él y le pegó un fuerte y contundente puñetazo, que hizo que el chico se tambalease.

—¡Edward! —chilló asustada Bella. Vio como la nariz y del labio superior de este empezaba a sangrar, mezclándose los fluidos y confundiendo del acerca de su procedencia.

Alrededor de ellos se había formado un círculo de personas, que miraban interesadas la acción. Antes de que Edward pudiese reaccionar o Mike escapar, Emmett, con sus intimidantes músculos había hecho presencia, cogiendo al segundo por el cuello y gritándole insultos. Bella sabía que no podía pegarle dentro de su propio local, no era una buena imagen. Sin embargo un escalofrío la sacudió cuando pensó en lo que le estaría haciendo en la calle; nadie se metía con la familia de Emmett y salía ileso para contarlo.

—Edward mírame, ¿cómo estás? —Bella sollozaba mientras agarraba con fuerza la cara del chico. Este sonrió débilmente.

—Bueno, ahora cuando me suene la nariz por el resfriado me va a doler un poco más… Pero por lo demás, sobreviviré —dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

El llanto de Bella se intensificó.

—¿Es que no puedes dejar de bromear ni por un segundo? —le reprendió, pero no pudo evitar abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Después de ayudarle a limpiarse la mayor parte de la sangre salieron al exterior; la noche se había acabado ya para ellos.

Vieron que Emmett volvía de un callejón y escupía con odio en la acera a la vez que se crujía los nudillos. Cuando los vio se acercó inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —Bella jamás lo había visto tan serio.

—Estoy Emmett, estoy —sonrió Edward—. Pero me voy a ir para casa, ¿no te importa, no?

—Por supuesto que no. Siento lo que ha pasado, de verdad… Ese capullo no volverá a pisar mi pub jamás. En realidad, dudo que quiera pisar el suelo por una temporada —soltó una carcajada y dándoles un apretón en el brazo a ambos, entró de nuevo en el local.

Bella se situó bajo Edward, poniéndole a este el brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros.

—Esto es innecesario —dijo él.

—Pareces mareado, _nada_ es innecesario —susurró ella.

Juntos caminaron por las calles neoyorquinas, en busca del Volvo de Edward. Bella insistió en conducir, aunque hubiese bebido. Según ella había más posibilidades de que él provocase un accidente en ese momento.

Con calma llegaron hasta el apartamento de él, sin hablar demasiado. En menos de diez minutos estuvieron con el pijama puesto y las caras limpias de sangre o maquillaje, y lo más importante, juntos dentro de aquella cálida cama que parecía ser una testigo potencial de todas aquellas cosas inverosímiles, maravillosas o sorprendentes que les ocurrían a menudo.

* * *

Tatatacháaaaaaaaaaaaaaan:) Al final he podido actualizar antes de lo previsto, aunque eso sólo puede significar que no he estudiado nada jajajaja. Al menos si suspendo, me queda el consuelo de que habéis leído el capítulo:(

Bueno, ¿qué tal ha estado? ¿Bien, mal, regular? He echado de menos a mi Seth, pero bueno, en el próximo ya se reincorpora:) ¡Los mayores necesitan divertirse!

Ojalá os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado:)

Como habréis podido comprobar, he puesto alguna de las canciones que propusisteis hace tiempo. El capítulo va dedicado a esas personitas:)

Muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por vuestro tiempo, por vuestra dedicación, por dejarme esas palabritas que me hacen tan feliz... En fin, ¡que no me voy a poner ñoña!

Un besito a todas, mucha suerte a quien esté con exámenes, dentro de nada volveremos a ser libres, ¡ya veréis!

Pdta.: Soy Beta de **Brendon J.** , si me queréis un poquito pasaréis por su historia Heart y le dejaréis vuestra opinión, ¡por que yo lo sé! Es un fic muy bonito, estoy segura de que os encantará:)

¡Buenas noches y... buena suerte! :)

Laura


	23. Descanso y sorpresas

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 23. _Descanso y sorpresas_**

Un dolor agudo taladró la cabeza de Bella tras lo que le habían parecido escasos minutos de sueño.

Inconscientemente agarró la almohada con fuerza y se tapó la cara con ella, haciendo una fuerte presión en un intento de aliviar el malestar. Una risa cantarina hizo que volviera a la realidad y apartase el almohadón para enfrentarse a la maldita luz solar que insistía en quemarle las pupilas.

Seth, tumbado en la cama a su derecha y con la cabeza apoyada en sus manitas, la miraba y se reía disimuladamente.

—Eres un bicho malo —murmuró Bella, sintiendo entonces la sequedad de su boca—. Ven aquí, anda.

Seth fue corriendo hasta sus brazos, metiéndose por debajo de las sábanas con cuidado para no destaparla.

—Papá me avisó de que hoy estarías mal.

Bella se masajeó las sienes.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está? —quiso saber.

—Ha ido a trabajar, pero dice que volverá para la diversión —dijo él, con una enorme sonrisa—. Vaya cara tienes, Bella.

—Muchas gracias enano —empezó a hacerle cosquillas, pero los gritos de la risa descontrolada de Seth le estaban provocando más jaqueca, por lo que paró—. Aunque hoy te libres, esta me la guardo. ¿Y qué hacías aquí, espiándome? ¿No es la hora de Bob Esponja?

—El abuelo estaba viendo las noticias en la televisión del salón y no quería decirle que cambiase el canal—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Están aún en casa los abuelos? —inquirió Bella y Seth asintió—. Entonces has desayunado ya, ¿verdad?

—¡Tortitas! —exclamó, muy feliz.

Bella rió y después suspiró, antes de incorporarse.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa —se aproximó hasta la televisión del cuarto de Edward y lo encendió. Después le pasó el mando a distancia a Seth—. Quédate aquí viendo los dibujitos, voy a ir a saludar a los abuelos, a tomarme alguna medicina que me quite el dolor de cabeza, y ahora volveré para pasarme el día tirada en la cama contigo, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Es un plan súper guay! —gritó, y Bella puso una mueca de dolor—. Ay, lo siento, nada de gritos. Pero, ¿me puedo pasar todo el día con el pijama?

—Por supuesto, es parte de la idea —sonrió Bella mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño personal de Edward.

Buscó el botiquín y se pasó un rato sentada en la taza del váter inspeccionando las pastillas y maldiciendo por dentro. ¿Por qué un médico tenía que tener medicamentos para todo tipo de enfermedades en su casa? Incluso para las que se daban en países desconocidos. Se dio cuenta de que si le entraba la lepra inesperadamente, Edward podría curarla sin salir del apartamento.

Después de encontrar un Paracetamol y tomárselo, se lavó la cara con agua fría, para despejarse; cuando se sintió con fuerzas, fue a buscar a Esme y a Carlisle. Los encontró sentados en el sofá de la sala principal, cogidos de la mano y viendo el telediario de la mañana.

—Buenos días —saludó Bella.

Esme se levantó y fue a abrazarla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Tengo la sensación de que me he vuelto mayor para fiestas como la de anoche —dijo con voz amarga, mientras se apretaba las sienes con las manos—. He tenido que perder unas cuantas neuronas.

Carlisle rió entre dientes.

—Nos hemos quedado esperando a que despertases para asegurarnos de que te encontrabas bien —explicó él—. ¿Quieres que esperemos hasta que Edward vuelva? Seth es un niño muy tranquilo, pero quizá prefieras descansar.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya nos habíamos organizado el día: íbamos a meternos en la cama hasta la hora de dormir —rió ella—. Intentaré comer algo, a ver si le sienta bien a mi organismo.

Fue hasta la nevera de la cocina, de donde cogió una manzana y empezó a pelarla. No se dio cuenta de que Esme había venido tras ella.

—Bella, cariño, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento —le pidió, mientras se sentaba en un taburete justo al lado de esta.

—Claro Esme, dime —sonrió Bella.

Esme parecía preocupada, tenía una expresión torturada que Bella no se la había visto nunca antes.

—Esta mañana me levanté temprano —empezó a contar—, por lo que me encontré a Edward, que iba al trabajo —Bella asintió y Esme soltó un suspiro—. ¿Por qué tenía la cara magullada? ¿Ha pasado algo grave? Llevo toda la mañana comiéndome la cabeza. He llamado a Alice, pero debe estar dormida. Y Emmett tiene el móvil apagado.

A Bella se le había olvidado por completo lo sucedido en el encuentro con Mike aquella noche. Miró a Esme y supo que no podía mentirle.

—Ayer Edward se fue a ayudar a Emmett a cargar unas cosas. Entonces Mike, mi ex novio, se me acercó y empezó a molestarme. Por suerte llegó Edward y me soltó —Esme se puso la mano en el pecho, preocupada—. Ya sabes cómo es tu hijo, él jamás se hubiese peleado con nadie. Sólo le dijo lo que pensaba a Mike y se dio la vuelta para irse. El problema fue que Mike es demasiado cobarde y golpea por la espalda.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó horrorizada.

—No pasó nada más porque Emmett lo sacó a rastras del local. Sin embargo agradezco que Edward tenga tanto sentido común y no siguiese con la pelea; supongo que no quería manchar la reputación del pub de su hermano.

—Edward no hace nada sin pensarlo —comentó Esme—. Le pregunté que qué le había pasado pero únicamente me dijo "nada de lo que preocuparse, mamá" —imitó su voz y Bella sonrió—. Después me dio un beso y se fue, como si nada.

—Muy Edward —dijeron las dos a la vez. Se miraron y rieron, alegres.

Esme observó con cariño a Bella mientras esta acababa de trocear la fruta y empezaba a degustarla, aliviada de que el frío de la manzana le sentase bien.

—Estáis bien juntos, ¿verdad? —preguntó de golpe—. Os veo tan radiantes, tan llenos de vida… Incluso Seth. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos advirtió Edward en el McDonald´s hace tiempo? Parece mentira que hablara del crío tan alegre que tengo el placer de conocer.

Bella asintió. Ya había pensado mucho en eso, Seth parecía evolucionar por horas. Cada vez le costaba menos abrirse a gente nueva, y eso era algo que celebrar.

—Es un niño muy inteligente. Y sí, estamos genial juntos, jamás pensé que me iban a acoger en su peculiar familia y que no habría ningún problema —bromeó Bella—. Ahora tengo que empezar a buscar guardería. Estoy segura de que si fuese por Edward lo seguiría llevando a la del hospital hasta que cumpliese veinte años.

Esme rió con ganas, muy de acuerdo con ella. Sabía como era su hijo y que prefería tener lo que quería bien cerca.

—Yo te ayudaré —sonrió al fin—. Pero ahora Carlisle y yo nos vamos a ir, no queremos ser molestia.

Bella agitó una mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Jamás molestáis. Además, a Edward le encanta que estéis cerca —dijo con una risita—. Está intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Que no te extrañe si te pide la paga del mes, o permiso para salir hasta tarde.

Pasaron un rato entre risas y comentarios todos referentes al menor de los varones Cullen. Incluso Carlisle se unió a ellas y trató de defender a su hijo, aunque fue en vano. Aún reíam cuando se despidieron, y Bella supuso que seguirían hablando del tema incluso en el camino hacia Nueva Jersey.

Fue tranquilamente hasta la habitación donde había dejado a Seth, con el deseo de descansar y reponer fuerzas. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, algo no demasiado agradable. Pensó en llamar a Tanya y amenazarla a muerte por lo que le había causado sus mezclas alcohólicas cuando recordó vagamente cómo había estado Jasper la noche anterior. Soltó una risa al imaginárselo: debía estar hecho un desecho humano. Rió aún más al añadir a su imagen mental a una Alice corriendo de un lado a otro y cotorreando con su voz chillona. No envidiaba para nada a su amigo en ese momento.

Seth estaba recostado sobre las almohadas, carcajeándose con algo que echaban por la televisión. Bella se aproximó hasta quedar tumbada a su lado, como si fuese una muerta en vida.

—Bella, ¿no quieres ver la tele? —preguntó Seth.

—¿Es necesario? —gimió ella bajo las sábanas. Seth rió levemente y bajó por iniciativa propia el volumen del aparato, para no causarle más malestar—. Está bien, está bien… ¿Qué estás viendo?

—¡_Vaca y Pollo_! —exclamó, muy contento.

Bella se fijó en las imágenes que salían por la pantalla, analizándolas bajo su criterio.

—Pero esto es antiguo, hace años que lo emiten, ¿no? —inquirió, recordando que había dado con esa serie años atrás, mientras buscaba los informativos matinales.

Seth se encogió de hombros y siguió riéndose con, según el punto de vista de Bella, cosas de las que sólo un niño se reiría.

—¿Por qué no sale el cuerpo de los padres? Siempre se ven únicamente las piernas —quiso saber Bella, y a continuación formuló la pregunta que había repetido cinco veces desde que empezó a ver los dibujos con Seth—: ¿Y por qué dos personas normales tienen como hijos a una vaca y a un pollo?

Llegados a ese punto, el pequeño se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco y a farfullar:

—¡Son cosas de dibujitos, Bella! ¡No intentes comprenderlo!

Vieron más de cinco capítulos de diferentes series animadas, a cada cual más incomprensible para Bella. Seth parecía hacer caso omiso al sinsentido, para él todo era divertido y entretenido, un mundo a descubrir.

Bella miraba de reojo el reloj, impaciente. Quería que Edward llegase a casa y ver si las heridas estaban mal, o cómo se encontraba en general. Necesitaba saber cuando iba a volver, pero no deseaba parecer una novia controladora. Tras un rato de deliberación decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto al móvil preguntándole si iba a venir a comer con ellos. Algo discreto, que no parecía desesperado y de lo que podría sacar información. Sonrió satisfecha por su ingenio y esperó pacientemente la respuesta.

Se estaba impacientando cuando por fin el móvil repiqueteó, provocando una mirada curiosa de Seth.

_Qué forma tan creativa de controlarme, aunque esperaba algo mejor. Venga, ¡eres publicista! Esfuérzate._

Miró divertida la pantalla, con una sonrisa estúpida mientras su mente maquinaba una contestación a toda velocidad.

_Un helicóptero acaba de impactar en plena calle y hay un caos absoluto. Un policía me ha dicho, confidencialmente, que sólo pueden pasar al recinto la gente que viva en los edificios, así que necesito saber el número de tu matrícula y sobre todo cuando vas a volver para comunicárselo. No te preocupes, nosotros estamos bien._

Entre risas lo envió y supo que Edward no tardaría en mandarle otro, dejándole claro que pensaba que era una demente. Seth mientras tanto observaba con expectación las reacciones de Bella, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Bella! —la llamó, y esta apartó la vista del teléfono—. Tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer ya?

Iba a responder cuando el móvil sonó de nuevo.

_La madre de mi último paciente acaba de mirarme raro cuando me ha visto reírme como un tonto al leer el mensaje. Por eso te has ganado que te diga que dentro de un rato estaré allí. Id comiendo, no me esperéis. Te quiero._

Con una nueva sonrisa se dirigió a Seth.

—Sí, ¿qué te parece si pedimos comida china?

Seth se quedó pensativo, pero al rato afirmó aún algo dubitativo. Bella alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó el número de su restaurante de comida china favorito, el cual se lo sabía de memoria.

—_Restaurante Flor de Mayo, dígame_ —saludó una voz por la otra línea.

—¡Pide pizza! —susurró Seth y Bella soltó una risita.

—No hay pizza en los restaurantes chinos, Seth…

—¿_Disculpe? _

—Perdone, no era a usted —se disculpó Bella, y después empezó a pedir el menú que acostumbraba a comer, aunque recordando que tenía un niño que alimentar al que posiblemente no le gustarían varios platos de los que hubiese elegido.

Tras finalizar la llamada fueron hasta la cocina para preparar la mesa, pero a Bella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de coger bandejas y llevar todo a la cama, fiel al plan de pasar el día entre sábanas. No le preocupó el hecho de que Edward llevara más de un año convenciendo a Seth de que comer en la cama estaba mal, un día era un día.

A los quince minutos el timbre sonó, y cogiendo el dinero que le habían dicho por teléfono abrió la puerta y recogió el pedido, dándole además una propina al joven, el cual se fue muy agradecido.

Sacó todo lo que había dentro de las dos grandes bolsas de papel para disponerlo encima de la enorme bandeja, y con paso inseguro por el peso, fue hasta la cama, desde donde Seth jugaba a hacer zapping. Al verla entrar la miró sorprendido, pero no comentó nada.

Comieron en relativo silencio, ambos con un hambre atroz.

—Bella… —empezó a decir Seth, con la boca llena—. ¿China está lejos, verdad?

—Sí, está en otro continente —le respondió—. Habría que coger un avión para ir.

Seth se atragantó y empezó a toser ruidosamente. Cuando se recuperó tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—¡Qué guay!

Bella lo observó con atención, sin poder imaginar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿El qué es guay?

—¡Que hayan traído la comida en tan poco tiempo! Seguro que tienen a _Flash_ trabajando con ellos… ¿Lo has visto? ¿Ha sido quien la ha traído? ¡¿Por qué no me has avisado?! —su grado de nerviosismo cada vez aumentaba más, y no parecía muy contento cuando Bella soltó sonoras carcajadas, con lágrimas incluidas.

—Seth —consiguió decir entre risas—, la c-comida no la traen d-desde China… Es de un s-sitio donde cocinan igual q-que allí.

El niño se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano y suspiró, contrariado.

—Jo, con lo guay que hubiese sido lo otro… —murmuró mientras intentaba coger arroz con los palillos, fracasando estrepitosamente.

Bella siguió riéndose, sin poder parar. Adoraba a Seth cuando se comportaba como lo que era, un niño de cuatro cortos años.

Comer con palillos chinos fue todo un desafío para el pequeño, el cual no quería que Bella lo ayudara o le diese un tenedor. Le parecía muy divertido, aunque nada práctico, el hecho de que hubiera gente que comiese todos los días así.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —un grito inhumano y desgarrador, procedente de la garganta de Edward los sobresaltó haciendo que parte del arroz se derramara sobre la colcha que cubría la cama. Seth empezó a reír de forma sofocada mientras Bella intentaba arreglar el desastre en menos de diez segundos. Edward por su parte seguía gritando—. ¿Dónde estáis?

Al escaso minuto, asomó la siempre despeinada cabeza por la puerta y soltando un suspiro de resignación se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Se puede saber porque has gritado como si te estuviesen cortando los dedos de los pies? —bufó Bella—. Casi nos matas del susto. Seth ha estado apunto de meterme un palillo en el ojo.

Edward se encogió de hombros mientras besaba las cabezas de ambos.

—Ha sido divertido, además, no creo que a la vecina le importe que haga ruido —bromeó—. De hecho, dicha vecina se dedica a meterse en _mi_ cama con _mi _hijo para comer porquerías y ensuciar todo… Es encantadora —rió a la vez que se quitaba las zapatillas Adidas que llevaba puestas.

Bella frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esto no son porquerías.

—¡Es verdad papi! ¡Es comida china, pero que no viene de china! —dijo nerviosamente Seth, con la boca llena de minúsculos granos de arroz.

Edward los miró divertidos y entonces Bella se fijó en las magulladuras de su rostro. Tenía la nariz hinchada y un gran hematoma cubría la extensión que la separaba del labio superior, el cual tenía una herida rojiza ya cicatrizada. Fue a decir algo, a preguntar como se encontraba o si le dolía, pero Edward, consciente de sus intenciones le quitó importancia al asunto negando con la cabeza y fue hasta el armario para sacar su pijama. Sin pudor alguno se lo puso delante de ellos y con un salto que hizo tambalear la cama, se posicionó entre los dos. Gracias a su agilidad consiguió quitarle los palillos chinos a Bella y picotear de la comida de Seth, causando así protestas por parte de este.

—¿Por qué seguís comiendo a esta hora? —inquirió, tras haber probado un rollito de primavera.

—Porque Seth es tan cabezota como tú —sonrió sarcásticamente Bella—. Ha tardado una hora en comer lo que hubiesen sido dos cucharas de arroz.

—¡Así se disfruta más! —se quejó el niño.

Su padre le chocó la mano, mientras reía disimuladamente.

—Dí que sí Seth —le apoyó él.

Bella resopló ante la inmadurez de Edward pero no hizo más comentarios. Se limitó a emprender una lucha en silencio contra él para arrebatarle los palillos y poder seguir comiendo, aunque sin poder dejar de pensar que ahora la inmadura era ella.

—¡Sois tan críos! —Seth materializó con palabras los pensamientos de Bella, consiguiendo así que esta riese descontroladamente.

Bella se dio cuenta, observando como Edward y Seth peleaban por el último rollito, que jamás encontraría personas como ellos dos. Sabía que le había tocado la lotería al conocerlos y que si era lista no los dejaría escapar jamás.

Tras haber acabado con toda la comida, se recostaron contra el cabezal, hombro con hombro, mirando fijamente a la televisión. Estaban demasiado llenos como para mediar palabra, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía de forma silenciosa.

La tarde pasaba tranquila, sin sobresaltos, dejando tras ella un leve sopor.

—Edward —llamó con un bostezo Bella—. ¿Qué tal el día en el trabajo? —quiso saber, intentando espabilarse.

Edward echó una mirada nerviosa a Seth, que preocupó a Bella. Después pareció meditarlo, pero terminó contestando.

—Bueno… Ha venido Rachel a la consulta —suspiró, compungido. Rápidamente Seth levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre con cautela.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó.

Edward le revoloteó el pelo, intentando calmarlo.

—No Seth. Ayer le dolió la barriga por la noche y se puso muy nerviosa —volvió a suspirar y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio—. Piensa que va a volver a tener que operarse. Cada vez que siente dolor en la zona se pone histérica y no hay quien le haga entrar en razón.

Bella escuchó horrorizada el relato. Le apenaba que una niña tan pequeña pasara su vida sumida en aquel terror por una maldita enfermedad.

—Entonces, ¿está bien? —quiso saber, con un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto que está bien. Comería algo en mal estado, o simplemente le sentó mal la cena o la merienda. De hecho, cuando ha venido a verme ya no le dolía nada —se calló, recordando la expresión aterrorizada de la pequeña al entrar en la consulta—. Necesita distraerse…

La mente de Bella empezó a trabajar velozmente, maquinando un plan que llevar a cabo para hacerlos a todos más felices. Pensó que Seth estaría encantado, y que Edward seguramente la apoyaría, así que sonrió satisfecha antes de tan siquiera comentarlo.

—Me das miedo cuando sonríes sin motivos —comentó Edward a la vez que adquiría una mueca de horror—. Al final tendré que encerrarte en un psiquiátrico.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero esperó unos minutos para hablar.

—Mañana salgo temprano del trabajo, así que te recogeré de la guardería, Seth —dijo. El niño soltó un chillido de alegría—. Ya veremos qué podemos hacer juntos, seguro que se nos ocurre algo divertido.

Edward arqueó una ceja, consciente de que detrás de sus palabras había ya un elaborado plan, pero prefirió no preguntar y sorprenderse al día siguiente.

La tarde acabó pasando de forma rápida, como ocurre siempre que uno está disfrutando del momento. Vieron películas familiares, comieron palomitas de maíz, contaron historias divertidas de su día a día y ante todo aprovecharon esas horas en las que podían estar juntos, como una unidad familiar más.

Estaban discutiendo sobre si ir a dormir ya o no cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. El único que pareció mínimamente interesado por el sonido del aparato fue Edward; Bella y Seth estaban muy ocupados haciéndose cosquillas como para prestar atención en nimiedades. Edward, con una amplia sonrisa, descolgó despreocupadamente.

—¿Sí, dígame? —preguntó mientras cogía de forma distraída uno de los mechones del rebelde cabello de Bella, consiguiendo así la atención de esta ese mismo momento.

Edward, tras escuchar lo que le decían se quedó estático y su piel se tiñó de un tono grisáceo. Bella arrugó el ceño y miró a su chico interrogativamente, pero este tenía la vista desenfocada.

—Creo que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo —dijo con voz tranquila. Era inquietante comparar lo asustado que físicamente estaba con su calma interior tan característica.

Tras esas breves palabras los movimientos de Edward fueron muy rápidos, bajo el punto de vista de Bella. Primero colgó furiosamente el teléfono, para después saltar de la cama a toda velocidad y pasear nerviosamente por la habitación.

—Edward, ¿me puedes decir qué ocurre? —preguntó, aterrada.

Él la ignoró completamente y fue hasta el armario de donde sacó unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa a cuadros. Se los puso de forma rápida, consiguiendo un aspecto desaliñado aún mayor del que llevaba a diario.

—Ahora vengo —dijo, despidiéndose así de los asombrados Seth y Bella—. No salgáis de casa. Volveré en menos de una hora —no había terminado de hablar cuando ya había salido del dormitorio.

Bella y Seth se dirigieron una mirada asustada, incapaces de intercambiar palabras. Seth comprendió que ella tenía tan poca información como él, por lo que inteligentemente dedujo que era inútil preguntar nada.

Ambos aguardaron a que el otro dijese algo, sin saber muy bien de qué entablar conversación. Bella entendió que era la adulta en esta circunstancia y que ella era la encargada de intentar relajar al crío.

—Bueno cariño, ¿quieres ver alguna película en el cine? He visto que han salido muchas últimamente, con esto de que la Navidad está ya mismo aquí —comentó, esforzándose por sonar casual y despreocupada.

Seth levantó una ceja al mirarla, en una imitación perfecta de las muecas de su progenitor.

—Hay dos o tres que parecen divertidas —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Soltó un suspiro preocupado tras echar una última mirada a la puerta por la que Edward había desaparecido, pero después comenzó un monólogo sobre las últimas películas de animación.

Bella respiró aliviada al ver al niño interactuando con normalidad y le siguió la corriente en todo lo que decía, sin poder dejar de preocuparse por Edward. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Se habría metido en un lío?

La hora pasó y para desconsuelo de Bella, Edward seguía sin dar señales de vida. Seth por su parte se había quedado dormido acurrucado en el lado de la cama de su padre, agarrando con fuerza la almohada. Bella intentó calmarse mirándolo con detenimiento, memorizando todas sus infantiles facciones que cada vez cambiaban más rápido. Recordaba que cuando lo conoció, en la puerta de aquella casa, tenía el rostro más redondeado. Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un niño mayor, y no le cabía la menor duda que en unos años iba a ser, al menos, tan guapo como Edward.

Le tranquilizaba observar su respiración pausada y rítmica, el vaivén de su pecho y su media sonrisa, fruto de algún sueño que estaría teniendo. Tan relajada estaba, que irremediablemente entró en un duermevela, sobresaltándose de vez en cuando al escuchar los ruidos de la casa, pero siempre volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos.

Cuando un golpe que le pareció una puerta cerrándose sonó, se espabiló del todo y alzó la cabeza para ver entrar en el cuarto a un Edward con aspecto preocupado.

—¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa, o todavía no? —cuchicheó, intentando no despertar a Seth.

Edward le dirigió una mirada torturada y negó con la cabeza, mientras se volvía a meter en el pijama.

—Tranquila —le susurró cuando se introdujo en la cama. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su hijo y de Bella—. Todo está bien. Ahora descansa, lo necesitas.

Bella iba a protestar, a quejarse de que siempre fuese tan sobreprotector. Ella también podía hacerle frente a las adversidades que se presentaban, no tenía porqué cargar él con todo el peso y la responsabilidad. Sin embargo al ver el semblante de su compañero decidió morderse la lengua y esperar a otra oportunidad para intentar sonsacarle información; estaba claro que en ese momento, Edward no estaba muy cooperativo.

—¿A que hora entras mañana? —preguntó, intentando mantener una conversación con él.

—A primera hora. ¿Quieres que te despierte? —Edward vio que Bella asintió y la apretó con más fuerza, teniendo cuidado con el pequeño, que descansaba tranquilamente entre ellos—. Buenas noches.

Bella soltó un gruñido como contestación y se dejó caer en el sueño, más tranquila ahora que Edward estaba con ella.

La noche se cernió sobre ellos, llevando consigo una ola de cansancio arrebatadora que los dejó inconscientes en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Quizás fue por el cansancio, pero Edward soñó una vez tras otra que el teléfono sonaba, y que no llegaba nunca a tiempo para cogerlo, que Seth o Bella se adelantaban. Podía ver sus caras asustadas y sus ojos desorbitados. Era el momento en el que despertaba, sobresaltado, para después volver a relajarse y entonces, inevitablemente, la pesadilla se repetía de nuevo.

.

—Edward, cariño —el aludido sintió un cosquilleo en la frente, posiblemente provocado por el cabello de Bella, la cual estaba besando suavemente sus labios—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

Edward entreabrió los ojos y sintió dolor por la luz que impactaba sobre ellos.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmuró, incorporándose lentamente.

Bella sonrió; estaba adorable recién levantado, incluso teniendo el pelo indomable, la voz ronca y unas impresionantes ojeras.

—Las ocho y diez. Te he dejado dormir un poco más porque parecías exhausto —se explicó ella—. Seth y yo estamos listos para salir. Tienes preparado el desayuno en la cocina. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos nosotros ya? Lo mismo puedes llegar un poco más tarde…

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Cogió las prendas que se había quitado esa misma noche, después de volver de su misterioso paseo, y se dirigió al servicio.

—¡Me ducho en cinco minutos y salimos corriendo! —exclamó mientras entraba en el servicio.

Bella se dedicó a dejar presentable la habitación cambiando las sábanas de la cama y recogiendo algunas camisetas que había tiradas por allí. Después se retocó un poco delante del espejo mientras esperaba a Edward y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había puesto el conjunto que llevaba el día que se cayó por las escaleras y acabó en el hospital, siendo atendida por Edward, el médico recién llegado de Londres.

—No te puedes imaginar lo bien que te queda _eso_ que llevas puesto… —se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Edward en su cintura y al notar cómo pequeñas gotas de agua caían por su cuello, provenientes del cabello húmedo del chico.

Se giró y sonrió con todas sus ganas al ver a aquella maravilla de la naturaleza recién salida de la ducha, aunque ya completamente vestido.

—Te quiero —no pudo evitar que las palabras saliesen de su boca después de quedarse contemplándolo durante unos instantes. Era lo que sentía y necesitaba que él lo supiese, aunque ya lo había escuchado de sus labios otras veces.

Edward torció su sonrisa, gesto que se le daba demasiado bien, y acunó la cara de Bella entre sus manos.

—Yo te quiero más —vio que Bella iba a empezar a protestar por lo que la besó con suavidad—. Y ahora estaría bien desayunar un poco antes de enfrentarse a niños moqueando.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero agarró una de sus manos y fueron juntos hasta la cocina. Edward, con sus andares felinos, se acercó hasta el plato de tostadas que había en la encimera. Con suma agilidad cogió una de ellas y se la comió en menos de treinta segundos. Después bebió un poco de zumo de naranja para perderse tras esto en el interior de la casa.

—Luego me dice a mí que comer rápido es malo —refunfuñó Seth desde la puerta de la entrada, con el abrigo puesto ya y su pequeña mochila sobre los hombros.

La chica soltó una risita mientras se abrigaba y cogía el maletín del trabajo para unirse al pequeño en la espera de Edward.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos —dijo este al llegar, empujando a Bella y a Seth, los cuales se quejaban a gritos—. Hay que ver, que siempre os tengo que esperar… ¿Podríais tardar menos aunque sea una sola mañana?

Una lluvia de golpes le llegó a Edward, que se reía a pleno pulmón dentro del ascensor.

En poco tiempo estuvieron circulando con el Volvo por la larga Avenida Madison, donde el tráfico ya era denso y congestionado.

El trabajo de Bella era lo más cercano, por lo que fue la primera en bajarse. Antes de salir del coche le recordó a Seth que iría a buscarlo en unas horas. Se despidió de ambos y salió del coche al frío y lluvioso exterior.

A Bella le quedaba un día ajetreado debido al hecho de que quería terminar en una mañana el trabajo de dos. Estuvo sumergida en papeleos de campañas, aprobando presupuestos que había hecho Angela, empezando un nuevo storyboard para un anuncio de bebidas isotónicas -que bajo su criterio estaban asquerosas- y también se pasó al teléfono una larga hora, hablando con el señor Jefferson de todo un poco, siguiendo con su plan elaborado el día anterior.

Eran la una y media de la tarde, cuando un extremadamente puntual Andrew Jefferson, irrumpió en el despacho de Bella con una carpeta bajo el brazo izquierdo y con la pequeña Rachel cogida de su mano derecha.

—Buenas tardes Bella, querida —saludó el hombre, soltando la abultada carpeta en el escritorio de la chica para así poder abrazarla cariñosamente.

—Hola Bella —saludó también la niña, con su voz cantarina.

—Buenas tardes a los dos —respondió Bella, encantada con la compañía—. ¿Aquí está todo, Andrew? —quiso saber, señalando la carpeta. El anciano asintió y ella la cogió para meterla en el bolso que llevaba.

Estuvieron unos diez minutos planteando las nuevas directrices de lo que iba a ser la campaña de la próxima película Disney, _Tiara y el Sapo_. Tras dejarlo todo claro, Andrew besó a su nieta y le susurró unas palabras. Después se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y salió de la sala. Bella observó que la niña, con una mochila entre las piernas, la observaba algo nerviosa.

—Entonces Rachel, ¿estás preparada para pasar estos días con Edward, Seth y conmigo?

La niña miró tímidamente a Bella y una sonrisa de entusiasmo se plasmó en su rostro, muy parecida a las de Seth.

—Estupendo… Pues vamos allá —dijo Bella, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio. Se puso el abrigo, cogió el ahora pesado bolso y tomó una de las pequeñas manos de Rachel.

Todo el mundo la miraba; a ese paso iba a convertirse en la que llevaba niños desconocidos al trabajo, una secuestradora en serie o algo del estilo, pensaba despreocupadamente Bella.

—Hola Bella, te veo muy ocupada —le dijo Stanley en el ascensor.

Bella apretó los labios. Aún no había vuelto a hablar con Jessica desde el incidente de la falsa cita que supuestamente tenía con _su _novio.

—No te creas, me he pedido un día libre para disfrutar del tiempo con esta encantadora señorita y el hijo de mi novio —respondió, con una sonrisa falsa.

Jessica abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Tienes novio? ¿Tienes un novio con hijos? —no parecía hablar coherentemente, y Bella rió mientras planeaba la mejor respuesta posible.

—Claro, vivimos juntos —después puso gesto pensativo antes de añadir—: De hecho creo que lo conoces, es Edward Cullen, el pediatra del _Mt. Sinai_.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Bella y Rachel salieron sonrientes de él, dejando a una atónita Jessica Stanley detrás.

El tiempo era frío, pero nada que no se pudiese soportar con los chaquetones en los que iban enfundadas, por lo que Bella decidió ir hasta el hospital caminando.

—¿En que guardería está Seth? —quiso saber Rachel.

—Aún está en la del hospital, donde trabaja Edward.

—¿Vamos a ver al doctor Cullen? —preguntó entusiasmada, girando su pequeña cabeza para ver mejor a Bella.

Esta rió, divertida ante la atracción que la niña sentía por Edward.

—Ahora no, pero después estará en casa y jugaremos todos juntos.

Con esa promesa, Rachel pareció emocionarse, y no comentó nada más del tema durante el recorrido que separaba la agencia de Bella del hospital.

—¿Crees que Seth se alegrará de pasar tiempo conmigo? —quiso saber, exponiendo sus dudas en alto una vez el edificio estuvo a escasos metros.

Bella, con una sonrisa, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura para hablarle.

—Rachel, eres la primera y única amiguita que Seth tiene en Nueva York, así que no te preocupes por eso. Si hubiese sabido la sorpresa que le vamos a dar no habría dormido nada esta noche, créeme —besó la frente de la preciosa niña, que parecía más tranquila, y se volvió a enderezar—. Y ahora, vamos a buscar al señorito, que nos queda un día muy ajetreado por delante.

Y así, a paso decidido, ingresaron en el hospital parloteando alegremente, sin preocupaciones. Nada más entrar, la recepcionista les sonrió y Bella se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía hacia donde dirigirse para buscar al pequeño.

—Perdone —le dijo educadamente a la señora—. ¿Me podría indicar dónde está la guardería del hospital?

—En esta misma planta. Siga ese pasillo y tuerza a la derecha; está al lado de la cafetería —añadió, con una sonrisa amable.

Bella dio las gracias y, cogiendo con fuerza a Rachel para evitar perderla entre el barullo de personas que se congregaban en la planta baja del hospital, siguió las indicaciones de la mujer. Logró encontrar sin dificultad alguna la estancia. Tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban al pasillo y el resto de la pared estaba pintada con vívidos colores, en un intento de alegrar aquel espacio aunque estuviese dentro de algo tan deprimente como era un hospital.

Las dos ingresaron en la guardería, y a los pocos segundos una chica joven y rubia, de la edad de Bella, se acercó hasta ellas.

—¿Viene a dejar a la pequeña? —quiso saber a modo de saludo, sonriendo abiertamente.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—He venido a recoger a Seth Cullen, soy Isabella Swan.

La joven levantó una ceja, escéptica, y se puso a mirar entre unos papeles que tenía en la mesa de recepción.

—Lo siento, pero aquí no consta que usted tenga el permiso pertinente para sacar al niño de la guardería —dijo al rato, levantando la cabeza para encarar a Bella.

Esta por su parte suspiró, cansada.

—Mire, no quiero secuestrarlo. Es más, si lo hiciese no podría esconderlo en ningún sitio —bromeó y al ver la cara de espanto de la chica añadió rápidamente—: Vivo con él. Sólo quería darle una sorpresa. El doctor Cullen está al tanto.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió manteniendo la mirada de disculpa.

—Lo siento señorita, pero si aquí —señaló un impreso— no pone que puede llevárselo, yo no puedo dejar que se vaya con usted.

—¿Ni aunque él quiera venir? —preguntó esperanzada Bella. La otra negó apesadumbrada y a Bella no se le ocurría qué hacer.

—Podría llamar al doctor Cullen y pedirle que se acercase —sugirió la joven—. Tengo el número de su despacho por aquí…

Bella cruzó los dedos mientras la chica buscaba entre los papeles. Después marcó de forma veloz un número y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Doctor Cullen? —preguntó, con una voz melosa que a Bella no le gustó un pelo—. Ah, hola Claire, soy Irina, ¿podría ponerse el doctor?... Entiendo… Muchas gracias, no te preocupes… Hasta luego —colgó y se dirigió hacia Bella de nuevo—. Ahora mismo está en una intervención y no saldrá hasta dentro de tres horas.

Bella bufó, indignada ante el despiste de Edward. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de dejar constancia en la guardería de su existencia? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si un día tenía que sacar por una urgencia a Seth? Sabía que era protector, pero con esto se había pasado, pensaba Bella.

—¡Bella! —el chillido tan característico de Seth sacó a Bella del torrente de pensamientos que estaba teniendo. El niño venía corriendo, con el abrigo puesto y la mochila colgando de un hombro—. ¡Te he estado esperando desde hace años!

Bella sonrió mientras se agachaba para abrazarlo. Aquello de exagerar con el tiempo era algo que se le había pegado de la forma de hablar de su tía Alice.

Seth se estaba apartando cuando vio a Rachel. Soltó un gritó de alegría y después se sonrojó notablemente. Tanto Bella como Irina soltaron una risita.

—¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber.

La niña, también con las mejillas enrojecidas, le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

—¡Bella me ha invitado a pasar unos días con vosotros!

Seth giró lentamente la cabeza, para posar su vista en Bella; a esta se le encogió el corazón cuando vio tal cantidad de alegría y emoción contenida en aquellos ojitos tan parecidos a los de su Edward.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir primero? —inquirió Seth, cogiendo una mano de Bella, dispuesto a marcharse.

Sin embargo, Irina carraspeó, con una ceja levantada.

—Seth —suspiró Bella—. No podemos ir a ninguna parte porque no tengo permiso para sacarte de aquí.

El niño no pareció entenderlo.

—¿Por qué necesitas permiso? ¡Si eres Bella!

—Eso mismo ha dicho ella —rió Rachel, divertida por la situación.

Irina se mordió el labio inferior mientras pasaba la vista de Bella a Seth.

—Jo Irina, deja que me vaya… Te prometo que jugaré al juego ese tan tonto que le gusta a todos los niños, el de sentarse cuando no suena la música —suplicó Seth, tirando de los pantalones de la joven.

—No puedo Seth, podrían despedirme por esto…

Seth chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Puedo llamar a mi papi? —preguntó.

—Está ocupado, ya lo hemos intentado —contestó Bella. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a hacerse tarde para almorzar. Aquello iba de mal en peor, parecía que iban a tener que quedarse allí hasta que Edward acabara su turno en el quirófano.

Iba a decirles a los niños que se sentasen para esperar, cuando una voz familiar sonó por detrás suya, sobresaltándola.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí, pasa algo?

* * *

¡Hola! Uf, estoy en el fin de mis tan necesitadas vacaciones:( Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba y este capítulo es un poco "puente", así que he decidido subirlo ya, que llevo una racha de actualizar poco increíble, entre los exámenes y demás... Al menos, llevo aprobadas dos asignaturas, por lo que estoy muuuy orgullosa de mí misma jajajajaja.

No he podido contestar a los reviews pues por eso, porque estoy de vacaciones(L) Pero los he leído con lágrimas de la emoción y todo, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacen:_

Os tengo una súper noticia súper importante.... ¡Un nuevo y maravilloso fic recomendado! Veréis, vuelvo a ser Beta, esta vez de **Nora. Bells** (sin separación entre el punto y Bells... ya sabéis como es FF, que borra todo lo que va pegado a los puntos:( ) , la persona que me apoyó al principio de este fic, cuando me dejaban un review por capítulo (que casualmente, siempre era suyo... jajaja) Está trabajando en una historia chulísima que os recomiendo cien por cien. Ya sabéis que siempre gusta leer un buen fic... Pues aquí lo tenéis:) Se llama **LONDON CALLING** y está en mis favoritos, para que tengáis más fácil acceso y porque realmente es de mis favoritos:) Os dejo aquí el summary para que os enganchéis y no podáis dejar de leerlo, ea, porque soy así de mala persona:D

**_1. London Calling_**

**_Bella es una joven vampira que emprende la solitaria aventura de estudiar arte en Londres, mientras trabaja en una de sus obras un misterioso vampiro la observa silenciosamente._**

Espero de todo corazón que lo leáis y le dejéis vuestra más sincera opinión. Amén:)

Muchos besitos a todas, ¡que paséis un fin de semana genial!


	24. Un par de días

_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 24. **_**Un par de días**_

Bella se giró tras escuchar la familiar voz de Carlisle. Llevaba su habitual bata blanca, un periódico bajo un brazo y una caja que parecía contener dulces en la mano; parecía sorprendido.

—¡Carlisle! —suspiró, agradecida. Quizás no sirviese de nada, pero al menos ya no se sentía tan angustiada—. He venido a recoger a Seth, pero no estoy autorizada para sacarlo de la guardería. Por lo visto a Edward se le olvidó dejar mi nombre… Menos mal que te ha dado por pasar por aquí.

Carlisle rió mientras se acercaba hasta Irina, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Bella.

—Estaba comiendo en la cafetería y se me ocurrió traer pastelitos y compartirlos con Seth —movió la caja de cartón que llevaba. Después se dirigió hacia la empleada—. Irina, apunta ahí que autorizo que Isabella Swan _rapte_ a mi nieto —dijo, mientras lanzaba una mirada cariñosa a Seth—. Si ocurre algo la responsabilidad será mía, me encargaré de que no sufras ninguna sanción.

Irina levantó una ceja, escéptica, pero no se atrevió a contradecir las palabras de una de las máximas autoridades del hospital. Garabateó en las observaciones del parte de asistencia lo que acababa de ocurrir e hizo que Bella firmara; tras esto los dejó marcharse de la guardería.

Carlisle los acompañó hasta la salida, mirando de reojo a Rachel.

—Espero que de verdad no te hayas dedicado a raptar niños —le susurró a Bella, la cual llevaba a un crío en cada mano. Esta sonrió, divertida.

—No, sólo los arranco de las garras de sus padres solteros —se burló y Carlisle soltó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de los niños, momento que Bella aprovechó para aclarar las dudas del hombre—. Rachel, este es Carlisle, el abuelo de Seth. Carlisle, Rachel es una amiguita de Seth que se va a quedar un par de días con nosotros.

Carlisle se agachó para besar a la niña en una mejilla y sonreírle cálidamente. Bella pensó que podría haberla conocido debido a que la cría había estado ingresada en el hospital que él trabajaba, pero después recordó que no era pediatra, y por lo cual no tenía sentido que supiera quien era.

Antes de volver a meterse en el edificio, Carlisle parecía nervioso.

—Bella… —empezó a decir en voz baja—. Me gustaría pedirte un favor…

Ella agarró a los pequeños con fuerza, los cuales parloteaban animadamente, y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Carlisle.

—Verás, me gustaría que no le comentases a Esme esto —señaló con la cabeza el paquete blanco que aún llevaba consigo—. Es que he tenido el colesterol alto y no le hace mucha gracia que coma dulces…

Bella no pudo evitar reír, sabía que todo lo que tenía Emmett de goloso lo había heredado de Carlisle. Debía estar realmente necesitado de azúcar si tenía tanto cuidado a la hora de que su esposa no se enterara.

—No le voy a decir nada a Esme… Pero deberías tener cuidado —contestó Bella. Carlisle estaba en plena forma física, pero eso no era un impedimento para el colesterol a esa edad.

Él asintió, arrepentido, y después sonrió pícaramente pensando en el atracón que se iba a pegar unos minutos más tarde.

Bella y los niños se despidieron de él y entraron en un taxi, dándole al conductor la dirección de su vivienda. Tenía pensado soltar las mochilas de los pequeños, ponerse ropa más cómoda y comer algo antes de empezar su tarde de diversión.

Preguntó a los niños si ya habían almorzado y estos contestaron que sí, por lo que nada más llegar al apartamento que compartía con Edward metió un _Pannini_ congelado en el horno y fue hasta a su habitación, donde se despojó de aquella incómoda vestimenta para ponerse unos vaqueros desgastados, unas Converse y un suave jersey de cuello de pico beige. Terminó rápidamente y fue de nuevo a la cocina, pasando antes por el amplio salón para vigilar a los niños, los cuales estaban muy entretenidos jugando con el hurón. Con un grito le pidió a Seth que le cambiase el agua y le echara comida, antes estaba muy pendiente de su animalito, pero la llegada de Edward y Seth a su vida le había trastornado sus hábitos diarios demasiado.

Mientras se horneaba su almuerzo se dedicó a preparar el bolso que llevaría, optimizando el espacio. Pensó que al ir con niños un par de paquete de pañuelos de papel eran indispensables, al igual que algunas tiritas; el móvil también era importante, pero el iPod no lo necesitaba para nada, por lo que lo sacó. Siendo previsora, metió dos pequeños y coloridos paraguas plegables; el tiempo en Nueva York era imprevisible. Recordó echar su cartera asegurándose de que tenía dinero en efectivo suficiente como para al menos pagar unos cuantos taxis, en los sitios a los que fueran y costase dinero entrar sabía que podría usar la tarjeta de crédito. Después pensó que sería un horror perder a los niños, jamás había estado a cargo de dos pequeños paseando por la Gran Ciudad y se sentía insegura. Rápidamente cogió una hoja en blanco del cuaderno que Edward usaba para ir apuntando los productos de la lista de la compra y tras conseguir un bolígrafo redactó una pequeña nota.

_Hola, me llamo Seth Cullen y me he perdido. Por favor, llame a este número y me vendrán a buscar_.

Puso su número de teléfono móvil y su nombre. Cuando acabó hizo lo mismo pero para Rachel, y tras echarles un vistazo, se sintió más aliviada. Llamó a los pequeños y les explicó de que iba el asunto y que custodiar aquellos papeles era una misión de vida o muerte; ellos, por su parte, parecieron emocionados al tener algo de que ocuparse.

Mientras degustaba su comida basura le dio vueltas a la cabeza sobre el asunto de qué cámara coger. Si llevaba una digital compacta sería más cómodo, pero las fotografías serían menos profesionales; por el contrario, no le apetecía lo más mínimo ir cargando con una réflex digital y que el tiempo se pusiese malo y tener que ocuparse de: el paraguas, dos niños de menos de cinco años y la maldita cámara, que pesaba lo suyo. Acabó cediendo, convenciéndose a sí misma que no siempre tenía porqué ser profesional, así que eligió su mejor compacta sin estar muy segura del todo.

—¿Estáis preparados? —preguntó tras recoger la cocina, lavarse los dientes y enfundarse su abrigo.

Los niños saltaron, demasiados emocionados ante la perspectiva de una tarde de juegos y diversión. Seth pensó que era una pena que su padre no pudiese ir, pero no le dio muchas vueltas, era feliz con Bella y sabía que podrían ir más adelante a cualquier sitio que él quisiera, juntos.

—¿Dónde vamos, Bella? —quiso saber Rachel una vez estuvieron fuera del edificio. Iba muy abrigada, con su diminuto chaquetón, una bufanda, guantes y un gorro de lana, al igual que Seth.

Bella sonrió, y cogiéndole a cada uno una mano se dirigió a la Tercera Avenida.

—Es un secreto —les dijo mientras caminaban entre la marea incesable de paseantes neoyorquinos y turistas—. Pero debéis prometerme que no se lo diréis a vuestro dentista —bromeó, consiguiendo miradas curiosas por parte de ellos.

Anduvieron durante unos minutos más hasta llegar a un edificio acristalado, dejando ver así su interior. Seth y Rachel iban entretenidos, hablando el uno con el otro alegremente, y no se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban hasta que Bella paró en seco y se colocó delante de aquel lugar. Esta miró para abajo en busca de las reacciones de los niños, y no se decepcionó: ambos soltaron chillidos de alegría, se soltaron del agarre de ella y pusieron sus manitas en el cristal para mirar mejor lo que pasaba dentro. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡¿Podemos entrar?! ¡Por favor, por favor! —suplicaron a la vez, volviendo sobre sus pasos para agarrar con fuerza las piernas de Bella y tirar de ella.

—No sé, no sé… —fingió pensar, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla y frunciendo el ceño—. No estoy muy segura…

—¡Bella por favor! —Seth parecía al borde de las lágrimas, y Rachel iba por el mismo camino, por lo que decidió cesar su broma y reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Por supuesto que vamos a entrar! ¡Si hemos venido hasta aquí sólo para eso! —gritó, tan emocionada como ellos.

Entre exclamaciones de júbilo y repetidas muestras de afecto hacia Bella por parte de los niños, entraron a duras penas al local.

—¡Bienvenidos a Dyland´s Candy Bar, la tienda de golosinas por excelencia de Manhattan! —los saludó una joven con una gran sonrisa, ataviada con un corto vestido azul eléctrico que tenía impreso a la altura del pecho el logotipo de la empresa, y con una bandeja en la mano derecha llena de esferas de colores—. ¿Quieren probar nuestras nuevas trufas de sabores?

—¡Sí! —gritaron al unísono Seth y Rachel, y tanto la chica como Bella soltaron una risita.

—Pues adelante, ¡coged la que más bonita os parezca! —contestó dulcemente la joven, poniendo la bandeja a su altura.

—¡Qué rico! —sonrió Rachel después de degustar una de color fucsia—. Tiene chocolate por dentro. ¡Bella, coge tú una también!

A Bella no hacía falta que la animaran, le gustaban tanto los dulces como a los pequeños, por lo que alargó el brazo y escogió una trufa de color verde esmeralda que le recordaba al color de ojos de Edward, y aunque la idea de comerse una esfera del color de las pupilas de su novio era algo asquerosa, tuvo que admitir que estaba deliciosa.

—Vale —empezó a decir cuando se separaron de aquella mujer—, no quiero que os alejéis de mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estáis emocionados y que queréis ir a ver todo lo que hay, pero no tenemos prisa, así que podemos hacerlo juntos.

Los niños, conformes, se pegaron como lapas a las piernas de Bella cuando esta empezó a andar, recorriendo una larga pared llena de todo tipo de caramelos.

—Bella, ¿puedo comprarme un regaliz? —preguntó tímidamente Seth—. Papá siempre me da algo de dinero, pero lo tengo en casa. Después te lo devuelvo.

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. ¿De verdad esperaba Seth que iba a llevarlos hasta allí para no comprarles nada, o para después pedirle el dinero? Sin embargo le pareció muy educado, Edward había ejercido sus funciones de padre bien.

—Cariño, puedes coger todo lo que quieras —le respondió—. Tú también Rachel, ¡hoy no hay límite!

El pequeño grupo fue a coger una cesta para echar todos los productos que fueran comprando y es que Bella iba con la idea de gastar bastante dinero allí, llevaba con ganas de visitar la tienda demasiado tiempo pero no había podido debido al trabajo y a lo ocupada que había estado los últimos meses.

Dicha cesta quedó llena de diferentes tipos de regaliz, varias bolsas de M&M´S que aseguraban contener colores no comercializados por otras tiendas, inmensas bolas de chicle de brillante colorido y una gran variedad de chucherías de goma con azúcar.

—¡Chocolate Willy Wonka! —gritó Seth, corriendo hacia una estantería cercana.

Bella sonrió al recordar que le había leído Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate hacía unos días, para después ver la película de Tim Burton.

—¿Has leído el libro, Rachel? —quiso saber Seth mientras cogía varios tipos de chocolatinas y las miraba atentamente.

—He visto la peli —contestó ella, observando ensimismada los productos que había visto en la televisión.

—¡Pues es genial! —sonrió Seth. Después se volvió hacia Bella—. Creo que me llevaré esto —comentó, depositando lo que tenía en las manos en la canasta.

Estuvieron un largo rato saqueando el establecimiento. A Bella le pareció que habían cogido de todo lo que había, incluso se atrevieron a probar suerte con palomitas de maíz recubiertas de chocolate con leche.

La dependienta parecía muy feliz al verlos tan cargados, quizá fuese la mejor clienta del día, o incluso del mes. Tras cobrarle una cifra que ninguna madre consideraría adecuada para tratarse de chucherías, y regalarle una muestra de un nuevo chicle que se iba a empezar a comercializar el mes siguiente, salieron de allí, llevando con ellos una gran bolsa.

—¡Ha sido genial! —exclamó la pequeña mientras volvían a pasear entre las calles neoyorquinas—. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no me lo pasaba así de bien…!

Bella soltó una carcajada. Era curioso ver como para los niños en general, pasarse media hora rodeado de dulces era divertirse.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Seth mirando en todas direcciones, intentando adivinarlo.

—Otro secreto —respondió Bella entre risitas.

Los niños refunfuñaron, anhelantes; querían saber qué iban a hacer y hacia dónde se dirigían. Bella mientras tanto agradecía silenciosamente a la persona que decidió colocar Central Park tan cerca de la Tercera Avenida; no le apetecía para nada coger un taxi.

—¿Vamos a ir a jugar al parque? —aventuró Rachel.

—No, no nos vamos a quedar en lo que es el parque —matizó Bella, dejándolos sumamente confundidos.

Los condujo hacia el sudeste por el interior del monstruoso recinto, sabiendo muy bien hacia dónde dirigirse. No había mucha gente por allí, debido principalmente a que era un día laborable, a principios de semana.

Bella había sido previsora, y sabiendo que el lugar a donde iban cerraba a las cuatro y media de la tarde, estuvo controlando la hora para llegar a tiempo.

—Bien, llegamos —dijo tranquilamente, deteniéndose delante de unos muros de ladrillos adornados por arriba con figuras de acero.

Seth y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa para ponerse después a botar.

—¡El zoo, estamos en el zoo! —gritaron, contentos.

Entre risas, Bella los empujó hasta un mostrador donde un chico vendía las entradas.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó con una sonrisa ella.

—Cinco dólares niños, diez adultos —respondió el joven a la carrerilla pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Bella pagó con gusto los veinte dólares, y después de ponerse unas pulseritas azules pudieron entrar. Vio un horario en una pared y fue a consultarlo, después de fijarse en la hora.

—Mmm… Podemos ir por nuestra cuenta o ir a la exhibición de los pingüinos —terminó diciendo—. ¿Qué preferís?

—¡Me gustan los pingüinos! —rió la niña.

—Ha empezado ya, pero si nos damos prisa podremos ver algo. Después, a la hora y algo salen los leones marinos y por último las focas. Mientras esperamos podemos ir a ver lo demás ¿qué me decís?

Como estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta de Bella, siguieron las instrucciones de un mapa del zoológico para poder llegar rápidamente hasta la zona de las actuaciones. Vieron que las gradas estaban casi llenas, por lo que les costó trabajo encontrar tres asientos juntos libres. Al final lo consiguieron, y Bella se sentó entre ellos para tenerlos más vigilados.

—¿Veis bien? —quiso saber.

—Shhh —le dijeron a la vez, muy concentrados en lo que el entrenador les decía a los cuatro pingüinos que en ese momento estaban al borde del estanque de agua.

Bella soltó una risita al ver la emoción que desprendían sus miradas. Se entretuvo en sacar algunas chucherías de las que habían comprado para dárselas, y ellos comieron silenciosamente sin apartar los ojos de los animales.

Viendo que no le quedaba más remedio que prestar atención al espectáculo, se concentró en él, dándose cuenta así de que era muy bueno. Se fijó en la maestría con la que los entrenadores controlaban cada movimiento de aquellos pingüinos, como si hubiesen pasado la vida amaestrándolos. Aplaudió emocionada con cada truco y también refunfuñó cuando la actuación acabó.

Salieron de forma ordenada y lenta de las gradas, formando una fila con respecto a las demás personas que allí había. Bella llevaba bien cogidos de las manos a los niños.

—¿Habrá jirafas? —dijo para sí Seth, con tono soñador.

—Seth, es un zoológico pequeñito dentro de lo que cabe, aquí no hay ese tipo de animales.

—¡Pero en Madagascar sí que había, y ellos vivían aquí! —le rebatió, con el ceño fruncido. La pareja que estaba atrás de ellos rió entre dientes y Bella suspiró.

—Cariño, Madagascar es una película, los animales de este zoo ni hablan, ni viajan en avión hasta una isla desierta.

—¡Fueron en barco! —le corrigieron los dos pequeños a la vez, como si fuera obvio.

Una vez consiguieron salir de la muchedumbre que se congregaba por allí, anduvieron en dirección a los animales que vivían confortablemente en su hábitat.

Lo primero con lo que se toparon fue el enorme recinto de hielo donde vivían los osos polares.

—¡Qué frío! —murmuró Seth—. Pobrecillos, deben estar congelados… ¿No decían en la televisión que en los zoológicos se tratan bien a los animales?

Antes de que Bella pudiese abrir siquiera la boca para contestar, Rachel se le adelantó.

—¡No seas bruto, Seth! A los osos polares les gusta el frío, ¿no ves que viven en el pueblo de Papá Noel?

—¡Es verdad! No lo recordaba… Bella, ¿crees que sabrán que me va a traer Papá Noel? —inquirió de pronto, señalando a los tranquilos osos con el dedo índice.

Esta se mordió el labio para evitar reír y vio como las personas de su alrededor que habían escuchado la conversación no eran tan disimuladas.

—No creo, ¿cómo se lo va a decir Papá Noel si no salen de aquí? Los osos polares no usan teléfonos móviles —comentó inteligentemente Rachel.

—Vamos a ver otros animalitos, anda —dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, temiendo estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Caminaron viendo detenidamente los distintos espacios habilitados para los diferentes animales. Había una gran cantidad de especies de monos que entusiasmaron a los niños.

—¡Tienen el culo rojo! —se mofó Rachel, apuntando con el dedo a un mandril.

—¡Eh, hay unos dibujos animados que van sobre un mono con el culo rojo! —exclamó Seth tras reflexionar.

Bella los observaba con atención, admirando cómo podían sorprenderse por tan poco. Sería genial volver a ser una cría, pensaba distraídamente. Tan ausente estaba, que no notó como su móvil vibraba y sonaba desde su bolso. Con cuidado, lo sacó y se alejó un poco de los niños, los cuales agarrados con fuerza a la valla que separaba a los visitantes de las jaulas, conversaban.

—¿Sí? —dijo al descolgar, sin apartar la vista de los pequeños.

—_Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal tu día?, ¿muy infantil? _—La característica voz con sorna que Edward usaba a la hora de bromear resonó y consiguió embotarle los sentidos, y supo que estaba sonriendo como una tonta.

—Ha estado genial, ya te contaré… ¿Y tu operación qué tal? —inquirió ella.

—_¿Ha de preocuparme que sepas lo que he hecho? _—preguntó Edward mientras reía musicalmente—. _Acoso en toda regla…_

Bella bufó, todavía enfadada por el numerito de la guardería.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo seriamente acerca de tu despiste, doctor Cullen…

—_Me tiemblan las piernas… _—comentó él, aunque su voz estaba muy lejos de reflejar eso—. _¿Dónde estás?, acabo de salir del trabajo._

Muy feliz con que Edward fuera a incorporarse a su pequeña expedición, quedó con él en la zona donde se encontraba. Le aseguró que tardaría relativamente poco, por lo que decidió seguir viendo los diferentes primates con los niños. Jamás pensó que podría haber tantas clases.

—¡Ay, esos son súper feos! —exclamaba alguno de los dos de vez en cuando.

Estaban hablando con un hombre uniformado que trabajaba con aquellos animales, amaestrándolos, cuando a Bella la cogieron con fuerza de la cintura, levantándola hacia arriba y consiguiendo así sobresaltarla.

—¡Edward, qué bestia! ¡Suéltame! —se quejó, aunque no pudo evitar reír como una tonta. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el entrenador de los simios también reía disimuladamente.

—¡Chicos, se ha escapado uno de los monos! —exclamó Edward jadeando exageradamente y sin cesar su agarre—. ¡Pero no os preocupéis, lo tengo controlado!

Mientras los niños y aquel hombre desconocido se desternillaban, Bella fruncía el ceño y pataleaba con fuerza.

—¡Cuidado a ver si te pego la rabia! —gritó, enfurecida pero a la vez divertida.

Entre risas descontroladas, Edward depositó a la chica en el suelo y la giró para plantarle un beso en la frente. Después hizo como si se le hubiera metido algo desagradable en la boca y Bella lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Edward puso una mueca de asco.

—¡Me he tragado uno de tus pelos de mujer-mona!

Bella, sin poder aguantarse, alargó el brazo y le dio un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que las risas volvieran.

—Te odio… —susurró, pero no pudo volver a repetirlo después de que él, con su sonrisa seductora, se acercara para darle un beso en la nariz.

Edward se separó de ella para saludar a los niños, los cuales estaban entusiasmados con su presencia. Bella le explicó que Rachel se iba a quedar un par de días con ellos y él abrazó a la niña con ternura, muy contento de que su hijo tuviese una amiga tan especial como ella.

El entrenador de monos parecía formar parte de la reunión familiar sin que nadie le hubiese invitado. Cuando notó las miradas de todos, se sonrojó y preguntó si alguien quería tocar a algún ejemplar; como era de esperar, Edward aceptó, encantado por la idea. El hombre entró en la jaula y llamó a un mono con un silbato metalizado; tras eso, le pidió a Edward que se adelantase. Obediente, fue hasta donde estaba él y se quedó asombrado cuando el pequeño mono le tendió una mano para que se la estrechase. Después, al coger más confianza el animal, se subió encima de él, colocándose en lo alto de su cabeza y tirando del cobrizo cabello. Mientras tanto, Bella no perdía detalle con su cámara y los niños aplaudían entusiasmados.

—Ha sido increíble —comentó un muy sonriente Edward tras haberse librado del animal—. Si fuera legal y… _normal_, me compraría uno.

—¡Por favor papi, vamos a comprarnos un monito! —pidió Seth juntando las manos, en un gesto de súplica.

—Para qué habré dicho nada… —suspiró teatralmente, arrepentido.

Terminaron la visita de aquella sección después de que Edward se partiera de risa, y llegase incluso a derramar lágrimas al ver a un gran primate quitarse insectos de sus zonas íntimas para comérselos.

—Eres un crío —le apabulló Bella agarrándolo por un brazo y apoyándose levemente en él al caminar.

Más tarde, Rachel se asustó con un lémur debido a lo fijo que la miraba. Edward tuvo que cogerla en brazos para calmarla, mientras Seth fruncía el ceño mirando al animal con odio. Bella sonrió para sí al ver la preocupación de este por su nueva amiga y su afán por defenderla.

A Seth le encantaron los leopardos, se pasó un buen rato observándolos embelesado y al mismo tiempo atemorizado: entendía perfectamente lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser, pero no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado por cómo se movían y el color de su pelaje.

Edward insistió en invitarlos a todos a un helado al pasar al lado de un puesto de venta de estos. Después de forcejear con Bella, la cual intentaba pagar, compró cuatro cucuruchos de chocolate y los fue repartiendo a pesar del frío que hacía.

—Me siento muy inmaduro hoy —rió entre lengüetazo y lengüetazo.

—¿Alguna vez has dejado de serlo? —se burló Bella, consiguiendo así una mejilla manchada de chocolate.

Como quedaban pocos minutos para la exhibición de la alimentación de los leones marinos, fueron de nuevo a las gradas, consiguiendo esta vez unos mejores asientos.

—Me da que los bichos estos son aburridos —comentó Edward, que estaba sentado tres asientos más allá, a la derecha de Bella, dejando así a los niños entre ellos para tenerlos vigilados.

Sin embargo, bajo el punto de vista de los críos y de Bella, Edward hizo una afirmación errónea, los leones marinos resultaron ser unos animales muy cómicos que se arrancaron fuertes aplausos y risas del público.

Nada más terminar el espectáculo, saltaron al tanque de agua tres enormes focas y con ellas sus respectivos entrenadores, por lo que no se movieron del asiento.

.

—Los diez dólares mejor aprovechados de mi vida —dijo Edward cuando la función acabó y se dispusieron a abandonar el zoológico.

Como se había llevado el Volvo al trabajo, regresaron a casa en él, muy agradecidos por ello: había sido un día agotador.

Llegaron al apartamento y lo primero que hicieron fue tumbarse: Bella y Edward en el gran sofá y los niños en dos cómodos sillones de cuero. Aunque estaban demasiado cansados como para mediar palabra, Edward intervino:

—Venga, hay que ir duchándose… ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? —Nadie contestó y se rió entre dientes—. Arriba Seth, vamos a ducharnos.

Entre protestas consiguió mover al pequeño y llevarlo hasta el cuarto de baño de su propia habitación. Bella y Rachel se sonrieron, divertidas.

—Cuando terminen vamos nosotras, ¿de acuerdo? —comentó Bella, y la niña asintió—. Genial… ¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer mientras?, deshacer tu mochila para que no se arrugue nada.

Juntas fueron hasta la habitación de invitados donde Bella ya le había puesto sábanas limpias a la enorme cama; encima de esta reposaba la pequeña maleta de Rachel, y de ella sacaron un par de camisetas, unos diminutos vaqueros, un vestidito, ropa interior y el pijama. Bella cogió lo necesario para la ducha y junto a la pequeña, esperaron a que Edward les avisara de que ya podían usar el baño.

Bella terminó pensando, mientras ayudaba a Rachel a bañarse, que los tíos pese a todas sus quejas por lo que tardaban las mujeres en salir del servicio, eran iguales. Edward y Seth se habían pegado un buen rato, más de lo que Bella tardaba en arreglarse.

Cuando la niña estuvo duchada y vestida, se entretuvo en secarle el pelo para que no se resfriara; no quería devolvérsela a sus padres enferma. Tras eso, se aseó a sí misma y se puso un cómodo y cálido pijama, sintiéndose como nueva.

Edward, Seth y Rachel estaban viendo la televisión y soltaban algunas risas. Bella se fijó en que retransmitían un programa de monólogos y se sentó junto a su chico, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Seth al rato, pasándose una mano por el estómago.

—¿Pedimos pizza? No tengo ganas de cocinar ahora mismo —se excusó.

—Como si cocinases muy a menudo —bufó por lo bajo Bella mientras se incorporaba para buscar el teléfono inalámbrico y el número de la pizzería más cercana, e hizo el pedido teniendo muy en cuenta que tenía dos niños a los que alimentar, que posiblemente no fueran partidarios de los experimentos culinarios ni de los ingredientes que un adulto le echaría a una pizza.

Empezó a preparar la mesa pequeña del salón, la que se encontraba delante de la televisión y entre los sillones, ayudada por los demás. Buscó en el frigorífico alguna bebida apropiada y sonrió al encontrar Coca-Cola sin cafeína; Edward parecía estar en todo.

El repartidor no tardó en llegar, ni tampoco en marcharse, contento con la buena propina que le había dado Bella. Esta corrió con las humeantes cajas de cartón hacia la mesa, con el estómago rugiéndole por culpa del delicioso olor.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad, todos estaban lo suficientemente hambrientos como para permanecer en silencio. La pizza les había dado una sed terrible, y la botella de dos litros de Coca-Cola empezó a verse en las últimas a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

—¡Ha sido un día increíble! —comentó Seth, que tenía la mayor parte de la boca y los dedos manchados de tomate.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Bella —dijo a su vez Rachel, y Bella le acarició el pelo con una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó Edward poniendo un puchero, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada añadió—: Es tarde, tenéis que descansar, así que ¡andando!

Hubo protestas y bufidos, pero al final las dos personitas caminaron resignadas hacia el interior de la casa, murmurando en voz baja.

—¿Te has dado cuenta la familia que hemos montado en menos de unas horas? —rió Edward, recostándose de nuevo en el sofá y llevándose consigo a Bella.

—Sí, dentro de nada abuelos…

—Ni lo menciones —murmuró Edward con un leve estremecimiento.

Bella sonrió y se acurrucó más contra él. Había sido un día interesante, pasar sin problemas toda una tarde por el centro de una ciudad tan enorme y peligrosa como Nueva York con dos niños de menos de cinco años y conseguir que todos saliesen ilesos en el proceso no era algo fácil. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, consiguiendo así adormecerse. Sin duda, que Edward fuese tan cálido y suave no ayudaba, pensó; podría haberse quedado dormida allí. Por no hablar de su fragancia tan hipnotizadora que…

—Bella, cariño —reía Edward

—¿Eh? —farfulló, sobresaltándose.

—Te estabas quedando dormida… ¿Tengo que mandarte a ti también a la cama? —bromeó, muy divertido.

—Oh, cállate Cullen —murmuró, pero se revolvió para volver a encontrar una postura cómoda entre los brazos de Edward.

Este soltó otra risita y con cuidado la irguió, consiguiendo así que se despertara del todo.

—Está bien, está bien… —suspiró, cansada—. Vamos a la cama…

Edward apagó la televisión con el mando a distancia y fue a cerrar con llave el apartamento mientras que Bella, como una zombi, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde estaba su neceser, y sacó el cepillo de dientes para usarlo. Con los ojos cerrados empezó a refregárselo por la dentadura, sin ser plenamente consciente de sus movimientos. A los pocos minutos se enjuagó y fue hacia la cama; justo cuando iba a meterse en ella, recordó a los niños y se le ocurrió ir a sus habitaciones a comprobar que estaban bien arropados. Decidió ver primero a Rachel porque sabía que Seth, si estaba despierto, querría entretenerla un rato. Una angustia enorme le inundó el pecho cuando vio que el cuarto de la niña estaba vacío, con la cama sin deshacer siquiera. Salió de allí y caminó por el oscuro pasillo, cuando llegó al cuarto de Seth se chocó contra una masa grande y dura y no pudo evitar quejarse en voz alta.

—Shhh —dijo Edward. Parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír—. Mira esto…

Bella pasó por debajo de uno de sus brazos, el cual estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, y entró en la habitación de Seth. Los dos niños, iluminados por la luz de la televisión, estaban acostados en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Ay, qué monos son —susurró Bella. Después salió corriendo a por una de sus cámaras réflex y ajustó la abertura del diafragma del objetivo para poder sacar una fotografía sin usar flash, utilizando la luz que había—. Cuando sean mayores les encantarán estas fotos —comentó, mientras volvía con Edward a su habitación, mirando las capturas en la pantalla digital de la cámara.

—¿Piensas que pasará algo entre ellos?

Bella dudó antes de contestar. Soltó la cámara en la mesita de noche y se introdujo en la cama al mismo tiempo que Edward. Después se puso de costado, para verlo mejor.

—Bueno, nosotros empezamos así…

Edward rió entre dientes y besó a Bella con dulzura, con calma, saboreando sus labios y sonriendo al notar el calor de sus mejillas.

—Y mira cómo hemos acabado —susurró al final.

—Yo, por lo menos, no tengo ninguna queja —musitó ella, sintiéndose de nuevo adormilada—. Ha sido un día agotador. ¿Te he contado que me he gastado más de cincuenta dólares en chucherías?

El cuerpo de Edward se sacudió por la risa.

—Espero que me dejes probar algo —comentó—. ¿O ya os lo habéis comido todo?

—Creo que tendremos caramelos para los próximos dos años —bostezó—. El sitio es genial, quizá deberíamos celebrar el cumpleaños allí.

—¿El de Seth? —preguntó Edward confuso.

La risa de Bella sonó floja, como si le estuviera venciendo el sueño.

—No, el de Emmett… —susurró en un tono tan bajo que a Edward le costó entenderlo. Sin embargo Bella no estaba dormida, al contrario. Acababa de recordar la críptica conversación telefónica de la noche anterior y se preguntó si sería un buen momento para intentar sacarle información a Edward. Dudó, pero al final decidió probar suerte—. Edward… ¿Quién llamó anoche?

Edward se tensó a su lado, pero no dijo nada. Hubo un silencio entre ellos durante unos segundos, que hizo que a Bella le quedara claro que el asunto era grave.

—Nadie —dijo finalmente—. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

Bella soltó un suspiro, hastiada por el comportamiento sobreprotector de Edward, pero a sabiendas de que era tarde y que no iba a conseguir más datos, volvió a callarse. Unos instantes más tarde, Edward fue consciente de que se había quedado dormida debido a su respiración pausada, por lo que la tapó con cuidado y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño él también, aunque sabía que era difícil al haberle Bella recordado aquello.

.

—¡Bella, Bella! —Unas voces chillaron en el exterior del mundo de tranquilidad y felicidad en el cual Bella se encontraba en ese momento—. ¡Tenemos hambre y queremos tortitas!

Gruñir y taparse la cabeza con la almohada no le sirvió de nada: aquellas agudas vocecillas empezaron a reír escandalosamente mientra los dueños de ellas le hacían cosquillas.

—¡Está bien, ya me levanto! —acabó diciendo, entre risas ahogadas—. ¡Pero más os vale no estar cerca de mí cuando salga de la cama, por que me puedo comer a un niño sin ningún problema!

Bella vio como los dos pequeños salían atropelladamente de la habitación, soltando carcajadas por el camino. Sonriendo, se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara antes de meterse de lleno en la cocina para prepararles el desayuno a los diminutos monstruos.

Estaba muy atareada mezclando la masa para las tortitas cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, y Seth apareció trotando, con el inalámbrico en la mano para que Bella descolgara, y se fue nada más que esta lo cogió.

—¿Sí?

—_¡Bella! ¡Hola! _—Alice contestó desde la otra línea con su alegría innata.

—Hola Alice, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Aún con resaca?

—_¡Muy graciosa, pero te recuerdo que tú estabas peor que yo!_

Bella rió con fuerzas.

—Es verdad, quizá debería preguntarte mejor por Jasper…

—_Oh, pobrecito mío… Vaya días que lleva, aún le duele la cabeza _—comentó entre risitas y en voz baja. Bella supuso que estaría cerca—. _Bueno, quería preguntarte si hacías algo hoy… Llamé a mi hermano y me dijo que te habías cogido libre el día para estar con Seth… ¿Me puedo acoplar a los planes?_

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Bella mientras preparaba la plancha para hacer las tortitas en ella.

—Dime una cosa Alice, ¿has desayunado?

—_¡Estoy allí en quince minutos! _—dijo ella rápidamente

Sabiendo que Alice era una de esas personas que se toman muy en serio los horarios y que para ella un desayuno de Bella era algo por lo que no esperar, se metió prisa para hacer la comida rápido. Apiló un sinfín de tortitas, preparó chocolate caliente y sacó nata y sirope de la nevera, dejándolo todo sobre la mesa de la cocina; después llamó a los niños y los sentó en las sillas poniendo cojines debajo, ya que les costaba llegar a la mesa. Estaba echándole a cada uno en su plato un par de tortitas cuando el timbre sonó.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —dijo Alice nada más Bella abrió la puerta.

Entró como un torbellino y fue hasta la cocina sin quitarse siquiera el chubasquero amarillo canario que llevaba.

—¡Hola Seth! —saludó efusivamente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba un trozo de tortita a la boca—. ¡Hola niña que no conozco!

—Es Rachel —comentó Seth mirando a Alice primero para después volverse hacia su amiga—. Y ella es mi tía Alice.

—¡_Enfantada_! —dijo Alice con la boca llena, por lo que no se le entendió bien.

Bella reía divertida ante la escena. Alice siempre había sido muy cría, era parte de su personalidad y la hacía encantadora.

—Alice, ¿cómo va el tema de la boda? —quiso saber Bella, intrigada.

—¡No voy a decir ni una palabra! —respondió, tajante—. Oíd chicos, ¿queréis ir a patinar sobre hielo?

Los niños parecían entusiasmados por la idea, y Bella no tubo oportunidad de seguir insistiendo en el tema. Acabaron de desayunar rápidamente, todos tenían ganas de salir del apartamento y divertirse. Alice siempre tenía ideas descabelladas para conseguirlo y estaban seguros de que ese día no sería una excepción.

Tras vestirse con varias capas de ropa –el cielo los amenazaba con nubarrones grisáceos de mal aspecto– salieron del edificio.

—¿A qué pista de patinaje vamos? —preguntó Bella, al ver muy decidida a Alice.

—Bueno, había pensado en ir a la del Rockefeller Place que está precioso con esto de que se acercan las navidades.

—Genial, pensé que irías a alguna de Central Park, y ayer ya estuvimos por allí —sonrió Bella—. Creo que el Rockefeller es la mejor opción.

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Alice no se había equivocado: aquello estaba precioso. Grandes abetos hechos con luces de colores, enormes ángeles formados también por pequeñas luces e infinitos adornos navideños decoraban la zona. Los niños miraban de un lado a otro, demasiado emocionados como para expresar lo que pensaban en voz alta. Seth parecía más impresionado que Rachel, y Bella recordó que aquella era su primera Navidad en Nueva York. En un impulso, se agachó y cogió en brazos al pequeño, apretándolo con fuerza.

—¿Es bonito, verdad? —le preguntó cariñosamente.

Seth sonrió y pasó las manos por el cuello de Bella para abrazarla. Esta se quedó muda de la impresión, y vio como Alice los miraba enternecida.

—Gracias —musitó Seth en el oído de Bella—. Te quiero mucho, Bella.

—Y yo tonto —dijo ella, sintiendo cómo los ojos empezaban a picarle—. Esta va a ser una Navidad genial, estaremos los tres juntos siempre, ¿vale?

El niño asintió y sonrió de la forma más bonita que Bella pudo imaginar, aunque con un deje de tristeza.

—Es guay pasar una Navidad así… —suspiró y a Bella se le partió el corazón. No quería que recordara cosas desagradables, no lo merecía.

—Seth, ¿te cuento un secreto? —susurró—. No se patinar… De hecho soy bastante torpe y suelo caerme a diario… Así que no te rías mucho de mí, ¿eh?

Seth pareció animarse y asintió solemnemente a Bella, dándole a entender que nunca se reiría de algo así, aunque la realidad estaba muy lejos de aquello.

Alice se empeñó en pagar la entrada y los patines de todos, y por más que protestó Bella, no sirvió de nada. Al final cada uno tenía patines con su talla, y Bella pensó que estaba loca por permitir algo así, sin duda se caería nada más mover un pie.

Y así fue. Bella no recordaba una hora más humillante que aquella. Sabía que Alice era muy buena patinando, pero no se esperaba que los niños le cogieran el truco tan rápidamente a caminar sobre cuchillas en una placa de hielo. Ella fe la única que no consiguió aguantar más de treinta segundos sin caerse, pero aún así se sentía feliz al ver a los críos pasándoselo tan bien. Terminó rodeando la pista agarrada con fuerza a la valla que la separaba del exterior, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpida al ver las miradas divertidas de las personas que pasaban por allí.

Hubo un momento en el que pensó que su orgullo estaba por los suelos —al igual que ella— y que era momento de dejar de hacer el tonto y salir de allí con dignidad. Entregó los patines y suspiró al notar el suelo firme bajo la suela plana de sus zapatillas deportivas; demasiado que había estado más de veintitrés años luchando contra la fuerza de la gravedad en condiciones normales, consiguiendo al final no caerse tan a menudo.

Se sentó en unas sillas que había por allí y sacó su cámara para inmortalizar algunas de las mejores piruetas de Alice o los pequeños, que parecían estar pasándoselo genial. Al fin, llegó un punto en el que se sintieron exhaustos y decidieron parar, para alegría de Bella.

—¿Y ahora dónde vamos? —quiso saber un muy alegre Seth, de la mano de su tía.

—¡De tiendas! —exclamó Alice consiguiendo un gemido lastimero por parte de Bella.

Pero resultó ser una salida de tiendas amena: fueron hasta el gigantesco Toys 'R´ Us de Times Square, donde casi les da un ataque cardíaco a Seth y a Rachel.

Vieron desde juguetes tradicionales hasta otros inverosímiles —y también carísimos— que hicieron a Bella reflexionar acerca del desarrollo tecnológico en aquel campo. Había un robot que te llevaba el zumo y jugaba contigo al tenis; una especie de pasta gelatinosa que mediante una máquina misteriosa se convertía en serpientes de gominola con sabor a frutas; experimentos científicos a gran escala y cientos de peluches interactivos. Aunque no compraron nada, tanto Bella como Alice salieron de aquella tienda con nuevas ideas para el regalo de Seth, había sido una visita constructiva y útil.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y la pequeña Cullen empezó a dejar caer comentarios acerca de lo buenos que estaban los perritos calientes de un puesto ambulante específico de Central Park. Bella, que conocía a la perfección a su amiga, decidió no hacerle repetir más veces esa sutil sugerencia, y los dirigió a todos hacia el parque. Dio gracias por el hecho de vivir en el centro y que todos fuesen lo suficientemente activos como para no quejarse por andar tanto.

—¡Ese!, ¡es ese! —exclamó Alice, señalando un pequeño carrito dentro del cual un hombre con semblante amable preparaba perritos calientes con destreza.

Fueron hasta él y compraron uno para cada uno y bebidas, pagando esta vez Bella a pesar de las amenazas de muerte que Alice le lanzaba por hacerlo.

El tiempo cada vez estaba peor, el frío aumentaba por segundos y pequeños copos caían para acabar deshaciéndose a la altura de sus cabezas. Buscaron un banco donde sentarse y poder comer tranquilamente, observando el precioso paisaje.

A Bella la Navidad le fascinaba, sólo había algo que no le gustaba y era el hecho de que le regalaban cosas, por lo demás era la fecha perfecta. Disfrutaba como una niña con las luces brillantes, con el olor a pino y sobre todo con la nieve que se arremolinaba en torno a ella cuando salía a pasear. Era una época en la que no importaba la edad para sentirse contagiada de la magia que desprendía todo. Por ello, cuando acabaron de almorzar, propuso ir a dar un paseo por Central Park y agradeció que parecieran al menos mínimamente interesados en ello. Alice parecía haber formado una bonita amistad con Rachel, a la cual le estaba contando cómo hacía los vestidos que vendía en su segundo trabajo, la tienda situada en uno de los centros comerciales de Nueva York. Seth mientras tanto apretaba con fuerza la mano de Bella y observaba los copos de nieve distraído.

—¿Qué es lo que suena? —preguntó de pronto Alice.

Se quedaron en silencio y una cálida música llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Vamos —apremió Bella, siguiendo el sonido de las notas musicales en un intento de descubrir de dónde provenían.

Al ir acercándose se dieron cuenta de que había un pequeño coro compuesto por adolescentes muy abrigados y en el que también participaban algunas personas mayores. Una multitud de curiosos se congregaba en torno a ellos, disfrutando del momento. Bella, sin poder evitarlo, anduvo hasta quedar a cierta distancia, integrada totalmente en el barullo de gente que los observaba.

—Vaya, es una estampa preciosa —susurró Alice a su lado.

Bella levantó la vista y vio que habían escogido un lugar perfecto, todo rodeado de ancianos árboles con troncos nudosos y ramas desnudas; el Bow Bridge se veía al fondo, iluminado por la blancura de la nieve, la cual cada vez se iba haciendo más y más resistente al calor que emanaba la tierra, y que resistía a deshacerse antes de llegar a la altura de la cintura de Bella. El coro, al estar formado por gente joven, tenía un tono agudo agradable y dulce, como la Navidad en sí misma.

Bella bajó la mirada y vio a Seth apoyado en su pierna derecha con una media sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Sin poder evitarlo lo volvió a coger en brazos y apretó la mejilla contra la suya, que estaba cálida.

—Adeste, fideles, laeti, triumphantes… Venite, venite in Bethlehem, natum videte Regem Angelorum… —entonaba el conjunto musical, perfectamente sincronizado.

Alice parecía a punto de llorar, siempre se ponía sensible con cosas de ese estilo sin poder evitarlo. Miró a Bella y le lanzó una sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos, como disculpándose por sus hormonas, creadoras de lágrimas inesperadas.

—Ojalá estuviera papá aquí —susurró Seth.

—Podemos venir con papá otro día, cariño —le respondió Bella besándolo sonoramente. Pareció quedarse más tranquilo y no volvió a hacer mención de Edward, se limitó a observar cómo cantaban aquellas personas sin separar su cara de la de Bella, sintiéndose así reconfortado.

Tras varios villancicos, la nieve se hizo más espesa y Alice farfulló algo acerca de sus botas de piel.

—¡Podríamos ir al cine! —propuso, queriendo salir de allí antes de que empezara a nevar con más fuerza.

Caminaron de forma veloz hasta el cine más próximo al apartamento de Edward y Bella. Sin embargo a Rachel le entraron unas enormes ganas de ir al servicio y tuvieron que desviarse levemente para ir al cuarto de baño del centro comercial Manhattan. Alice daba saltos emocionados al entrar, aquel era uno de esos sitios que consideraba como su propia casa.

—Voy a entrar con ella, que quiero lavarme las manos —comentó Bella—. Quédate con Seth… ¡Alice! ¿Me estás escuchando?

Alice estaba mirando nerviosamente de un lado a otro, escudriñando todos los escaparates que entraban en su campo de visión para comprobar que ninguno era diferente, ya que eso sólo significaría una cosa: una nueva colección.

—¿Eh? —dijo distraídamente—. Ah, sí, sin problemas.

Bella, no muy segura, entró en el servicio de la mano de la niña, dejando a Alice y a Seth detrás.

Esta se dio cuenta de que había muchas chicas jóvenes de no más de dieciséis años en una tienda cercana especializada en lencería, riendo tontamente. Sonrió recordando cómo era su vida a esa edad.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Suspiró y soltó la mano del pequeño para poder buscarlo en el enorme bolso. Cuando por fin lo encontró vio que se trataba de Jasper y contestó mientras sonreía como una completa enamorada.

—¡Hola Jazz! ¿Qué tal llevas la tarde?... No, no hemos acabado aún, teníamos pensado entrar a ver una película… ¿Estás con Edward? Ah, pues esa sería una idea genial… No, no tenemos ninguna prisa, podemos esperaros. Pero ya sabes que la peli la eligen los niños, así que no te quejes cuando… —Alice paró de hablar de golpe al ver a Bella delante suya, con una mueca de horror en el rostro—. Un momento Jazz… —Puso la mano en el teléfono y se lo separó unos centímetros para hablar con su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa?

Bella tragó saliva antes de responderle.

—Alice… ¿Dónde está Seth?

* * *

*He puesto imágenes en mi perfil de la tienda de chucherías(L), la vista mientras canta el coro, el centro comercial Manhattan, el Toys ´R´ Us, etc.

¡Holahola, caracola! Aaaaaaay, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que encima el capítulo sea un poco puente, pero he estado súper rarilla estos días, mi vida era un poco caos y aunque no tenía muchas cosas que hacer (algún examen y eso, lo de siempre) no encontraba tiempo para nada... Ni iba a clase ni nada, estaba baja de ánimo, ¡pero ahora me encuentro mucho mejor y aquí estoy!

Este capítulo va dedicado a varias personas, ejem, ejem:

_Por supuesto, a mis maravillosas sales de frutas: **Hey vampire girl** (os recomiendo que leáis sus fics, como por ejemplo Across the Universe), **Nora. Bells** (de la que soy Beta de su maravillosa historia London Calling, es GENIAL, así que ya estáis tardando en pasaros por su perfil y echarle un vistazo), **Haloh** (mi paisana de mi corazón, con la que me voy a ir a London a desfasar for ever y de la que también soy Beta, de Lost in Texas, una historia que promete DEMASIADO), **MirCel** (que viene pisando fuerte con su Suddenly I see you, simplemente SUPERCHULA(L)) y **CharlotteWG** (autora de innumerables oneshots tanto de Twilight como de Harry Potter, que han sido super éxitos y han batido records de ventas)

Para que os quejéis, os he dado fics con los que entreteneros tooodo el fin de semana. Son muy buenos, deberíais pasaros y dejar vuestra opinión, porque merecen la pena.

_Y también se lo dedico a María -**MariellaWaldorf**- por ayudarme con qué hacer con Alice, Bella y los peques. Gracias por tu idea del coro en Central Park, espero que te haya gustado y si no es así espero tus críticas constructivas jajajajaja

Nada más, me despido de vosotras para ponerme manos a la obra con el siguiente capítulo de Libros escritos para chicas, que voy súper retrasada...

Muchos besitos, ¡espero vuestras opiniones!

Laura


	25. Manhattan Mall

**Disclaimer: **_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 25. **_**Manhattan Mall**_

Seth miró distraídamente alrededor, consciente de que su tía no le hacía demasiado caso. Había pasado uno de los mejores días de su vida y tenía la esperanza de que aún no acabase, por lo que empezó a maquinar un plan con el que conseguir alargar el momento. Sabía que esa sería la última noche que Rachel pasaría en su casa y no podía dejar de sentir tristeza ante aquello. Observó como la gente compraba, con expresiones felices, y sonrío al recordar que su tía Alice se comportaba igual. Quizás fuera una conducta que se adquiría con la edad, pensó. Sintió que esta se deshacía del agarre del niño para buscar algo que sonaba en el interior de aquel colorido bolso; una vez encontró el móvil no volvió a cogerlo de nuevo, por lo que Seth suspiró aliviado, empezaban a sudarle las manos y era incómodo.

No estaba pendiente de la conversación que Alice tenía con el que parecía ser Jasper, no le interesaban los asuntos de los mayores, siempre hablaban de cosas bastante aburridas y las veces en las que por fin se discutía sobre algo interesante, lo mandaban a la cama. Frunció el ceño al recordar esto último, y se prometió a sí mismo que cuando fuera adulto no se comportaría así, ¡los niños también tenían derecho! Estaba absorto en su verborrea mental cuando vio entre la creciente marea de gente que caminaba por el centro comercial, refugiándose de la nieve, un destello que le llamó la atención. Un hombre alto y con el pelo rojizo, miraba atentamente un escaparate de una enorme tienda de juguetes. Seth soltó una risita al pensar que había "pillado" a su padre comprándole algún regalo. Bella seguramente le habría dicho que iban a ir a ver una película y él querría unirse ya que como el cielo estaba oscuro, es decir, era de noche, habría terminado de trabajar. Miró de reojo a su tía y vio que estaba en silencio, esperando una respuesta de Jasper. Se encogió de hombros y fue hasta donde estaba Edward, con la intención de darle un susto y reírse de su expresión al ver que le había estropeado la sorpresa.

Caminó con decisión, cruzando la distancia que lo separaba de Edward. Se asustó al ver que un numeroso grupo de personas se interpusieron entre ellos, causando así que perdiese de vista a su padre. Mordiéndose el labio de forma nerviosa, empezó a caminar entre la gente, buscando desesperadamente a Edward. Como no podía localizarlo, suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver al lado de Alice. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al ver que tampoco veía a su bajita tía. Decidió respirar profundamente y mirar en todas las direcciones posibles, si no encontraba a nadie iría a buscar a algún adulto que no le diera demasiado miedo, le contaría que estaba perdido y que necesitaba ayuda. Siguió en su búsqueda desesperada, dando tumbos entre todos los que se agolpaban por allí haciendo sus compras navideñas. Suspiró aliviado cuando aquel destello rojizo llegó de nuevo hasta él, y sin apartar la vista ni un segundo aceleró su paso y en un instante estuvo tirando de los pantalones de Edward.

—¡Papá! —exclamó, con la voz impregnada de nerviosismo.

El hombre, que resultó no ser Edward, se dio la vuelta y observó a Seth.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Vio como el niño ponía un puchero, a punto de llorar y añadió rápidamente—: ¿Estás perdido, pequeño?

Seth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sopesó sus opciones. Aquel hombre no le inspiraba confianza, al igual que todas las personas que no conocía. Tenía un cabello ligeramente parecido al de su padre, pero después era totalmente diferente: poseía un torso muy musculoso y sus ojos no destilaban la ternura de los de Edward, al contrario, eran fríos y severos. El rojo de su pelo desentonaba al compararlo con sus cejas oscuras, era como si se lo hubiera teñido. Después de un instante llegó a la conclusión de que no se fiaba de él, prefería seguir buscando por su cuenta.

—N-no, estoy con m-mi tía —dijo, y después se dio la vuelta y se sumergió de nuevo entre la aglomeración de compradores, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Estuvo caminando unos minutos sin rumbo fijo, sollozando silenciosamente y pensando en qué pasaría si jamás volviera a encontrar a su familia. Se imaginó viviendo en el centro comercial, durmiendo en la silla de alguna cafetería y robando comida de la tienda de gominolas. A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa, triste, asomase por su rostro; quizá —si no fuera porque estaría completamente solo— no sería tan horrible vivir allí. Cansado, se sentó en uno de los bancos que había dispuestos aleatoriamente por el establecimiento, y con los codos clavados en las rodillas, se tapó la cara con las manos mientras se debatía sobre qué hacer. Estaba muerto de miedo y no se le ocurría nada ingenioso o útil; ahora entendía a su padre y a los demás cuando insistían en decirle que todavía era un niño, no estaba preparado para una situación así.

—Claro que estás perdido —susurró la misma voz de antes a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el señor pelirrojo, que sonreía ampliamente—. Vamos Seth, te voy a ayudar a encontrar a papá.

El niño lo miró con desconfianza, pero no tenía más opciones que esa. De un salto volvió al suelo y con indecisión cogió la mano que le tenía el hombre. Después, mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —inquirió Seth, desconfiado.

El hombre sonrió socarronamente, pero no se digno a mirar a Seth mientras le contestaba, seguía escudriñando el recinto.

—Soy amigo de papá —dijo simplemente, y el niño respiró aliviado.

—¿Dónde vamos? —quiso saber, al ver que daban vueltas y que el hombre se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Un par de guardias de seguridad pasaron por su lado, hablando por unos walkie-talkies, y Seth se emocionó ya que era consciente de que ellos sí que podrían ayudarle a encontrar a Bella. Sin embargo el pelirrojo tiró con fuerza de su mano, haciéndole daño, y le señaló con la cabeza el escaparate de otra tienda de juguetes. Seth olvidó el dolor y miró con entusiasmo los diferentes juguetes, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que al instante el hombre volvió a arrastrarlo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó de nuevo, cada vez más desconfiado.

—Ya te lo he dicho —gruñó él. Estaban cerca de una de las salidas, pero lo que el hombre no esperaba era que más empleados de seguridad custodiaran las puertas. Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió hacia el niño—: ¿Sabes?, creo que acabo de ver a tu padre y a tu tía entrar en esa tienda.

Seth miró en la dirección que le señalaba y se topó con un establecimiento cuyo escaparate estaba lleno de ropa moderna y de aspecto imposible. Sonrió, era un sitio donde perfectamente podía estar Alice.

El interior estaba tan lleno como el exterior, o incluso más, ya que era un espacio cerrado.

—¿Los ves? —preguntó Seth, poniéndose de puntillas.

—Sí, ven, sígueme.

El pelirrojo cogió disimuladamente un par de prendas de la sección de hombre y se dirigió hacia uno de los probadores, sintiendo la victoria por dentro al notar que estaba vació. El niño, que estaba entretenido buscando a sus familiares no se dio cuenta hasta donde lo conducían hasta que estuvo dentro del probador, con la puerta cerrada y en compañía de aquel alto y musculoso hombre.

—Shhh —dijo, tapándole al pequeño la boca con una de sus enormes manos—. He visto que papá está en el probador de al lado y he pensado que podríamos darle una sorpresa cuando salga.

El corazón de Seth volvió a latir a un ritmo normal después de aquel susto; asintió con la cabeza mientras agudizaba los oídos en busca de algún ruido procedente de su padre, sin embargo había hilo musical de fondo que, unido al murmullo incesable de la multitud, dificultaba cualquier intento de escucha que no fuera de alguien que se tuviera cerca.

En un rápido movimiento que el pequeño no pudo evitar, vio como el enorme hombre le tapaba la cara con lo que parecía una camiseta. Desesperado, intentó zafarse de ella, pero rápidamente le agarraron las manos y con otra prenda que no identificó, el pelirrojo se las ató a la espalda. Después volvió a coger la camiseta y le amordazó, para paliar los sordos chillidos que el niño dejaba escapar.

—Cállate, idiota —siseó el hombre, y de un empujón tiró al pequeño al suelo, que lo miraba atemorizado.

Tras ver que lo tenía controlado, sacó un móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó un número de forma veloz. Se lo llevó a una oreja y lo sujetó con el hombro mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima al niño, que se mecía descontroladamente sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo era consciente de que se había metido en problemas, y los recuerdos del pasado resurgían, haciéndole sentir tan desdichado como cuando vivía con sus padres biológicos. No sabía por qué aquel señor lo trataba así, pero si algo le habían enseñado era que a veces no hacía falta hacer algo para que te trataran mal, había gente que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a los demás.

—Hola Felix, soy Demetri —empezó a decir el hombre a través del teléfono—. Estoy en Charlotte Russe, dentro de un maldito probador… ¿Que por qué? ¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa? ¡Está todo lleno de guardas de seguridad! El niño llevaba dando vueltas un rato y habrán dado el aviso para buscarlo… Sí, ya se que se nos ha escapado de las manos, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes… ¿Tienes eso? Vale, vale, pues ven lo antes posible, tenemos que salir ya de aquí… No se va a ir todo a la mierda, llevamos planeándolo demasiado tiempo, así que tranquilízate, joder, y ven ya, necesito tu ayuda. Una vez lo saquemos de aquí ya podremos deshacernos de él, pero dentro del centro comercial es imposible…

Seth, con la vista desenfocada, no entendía nada de las palabras que intercambiaba el tal Demetri con su amigo, sólo deseaba que todo aquello acabara pronto, que la puerta cerrada dejara de estarlo y que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaba a Edward, necesitaba la sonrisa de Bella y escuchar un "no pasa nada, todo va a salir bien" de alguna de sus personas queridas. Mordió con fuerza y rabia la mordaza que tenía en la boca, sintiéndose indefenso e incapaz de hacer frente a aquella situación.

Demetri guardó el móvil y paseó por el estrecho cubículo que era el probador, nervioso. Después se quedó estático, miró fijamente al pequeño y con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre al niño se puso de cuclillas, para quedar a su altura.

—¿Has sido malo, eh Seth? —murmuró—. Tu mamá y papá de verdad están muy enfadados, muy enfadados…

Seth ahogó un grito y comenzó a sollozar con violencia. No entendía qué había hecho mal, sólo quería no pensar en sus primeros años de vida, esos que a diferencia de los demás chicos de su edad, recordaba con toda claridad y con lujo de detalles y en este caso, dolor.

—¿Por qué, Seth? —inquirió Demetri, apenado—. ¿Por qué tuviste que contar la verdad? —Aunque lanzaba preguntas que sabía que el niño no podía contestar, le gustaba ver la cara de sufrimiento de sus adversarios, fueran críos de menos de cinco años o adultos con alta experiencia en la vida. Demetri era un tipo duro, la típica persona que está dispuesta a dar palizas sin motivos. Sus profundas cicatrices eran su curriculum, su carta de presentación.

Seth entrecerraba los ojos, no quería ver a aquel hombre, pero tampoco quería perder detalle de lo que pasaba. Había aprendido a ser escurridizo en su pasado, si podía tener una posibilidad de salvarse, se aferraría a ella. Todos los años de maltrato le habían servido para conseguir una madurez —y también una frialdad— mental imposible para cualquier otro niño de cinco años que tuviera una vida normal.

—He hablado con tus padres, Seth —siguió hablando Demetri—. Con los de verdad, no con esa basura que te has buscado para salvarte… Y están muy preocupados, piensan que eres un peligro, puesto que si has podido hablar para contar el "supuesto" daño que te hacían, también podrías contar otras cosas que hayas visto u oído. Eres un inconveniente Seth, siempre lo has sido y lo serás. ¿De verdad crees que esa nueva familia de juguete que te has buscado te quiere? —rió cruelmente, en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención—. Según lo que me han contado eres realmente malo, ¿también te pegan tus nuevos padres? —esperó durante unos instantes la reacción del pequeño, pero al ver que se limitaba a llorar desconsoladamente volvió a sonreír—. Bueno, si no lo hacen no tardarán mucho, resultas insoportable. ¿No te han dicho nunca que los hombres no lloran?

Demetri se contuvo, tenía ganas de sacudir al niño. Su naturaleza era violenta, pero no podía llamar la atención en aquel sitio. Sólo tenía que esperar unos minutos más a que Felix llegara, se dijo a si mismo, después ya se encargaría de borrarlo del mapa, tal y como le habían mandado. Mientras tanto, sabía que debilitar psicológicamente a la presa era un buen punto de arranque; qué débiles eran todos cuando les hacían ver lo contrario a lo que creían, pensaba mientras observaba las lágrimas del niño. Nunca le habían gustado los críos, eran débiles e innecesarios, por lo que no se sentía incómodo con aquella misión. Se sentó en el suelo, recostándose contra una de las paredes. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que llevaba antes de centrarse de nuevo en su víctima, que se balanceaba nerviosamente.

—Oh vamos, compórtate como lo que eres —siseó Demetri y de un golpe lo irguió contra el espejo que tenía detrás, golpeándole así la pequeña cabeza. Un gemido ahogado por la prenda surgió del niño—. ¡Cállate joder, o te mato aquí mismo! ¿¿Me has entendido?? —Seth asintió levemente y se dedicó a mirar al suelo, sin intentar calmar su desbocado corazón. Si tenía que pasar algo, si le iba a pegar o a matar, prefería que fuera ya y que dejara de decir esas cosas que le hacían tanto daño.

Demetri siguió insultando al pequeño, recalcando defectos sin tan siquiera conocerlo.

—Tan débil… ¿Crees que podrás tener a alguien que te quiera alrededor alguna vez? Si te soy sincero, lo dudo; eres insoportable, no hay nada más que verte, todo el día gimoteando —comentaba en susurros.

El niño dejó caer la cabeza, abatido, y sollozó con más fuerza que nunca. Tenía el corazón encogido y todo su cuerpo temblaba; prefería los golpes a que siguiera hablando. Si sólo pudiera liberarse las manos y taparse los oídos, pensó. No pensaba en escapar, sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna; lo único que quería era dejar de oír.

La sonrisa de Demetri se amplió notablemente al ver que sus palabras estaban surtiendo efecto. Entonces unos pies asomaron por el pequeño resquicio de debajo de la puerta, y reconoció enseguida los zapatos: unas botas Doc Martens de cuero, oscuras y altas. Soltó una exclamación triunfal y se levantó de un salto para entreabrir la puerta y recibir lo que esperaba de su amigo y compañero de trabajo. Felix metió la cabeza entre la pequeña ranura, haciendo como si estuviera viendo la ropa que se estaba probando la persona que ocupaba el probador.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con una voz que a Seth le pareció una voz igual de hosca que la de su opresor. Supo enseguida que estaba en el mismo bando que Demetri en aquella situación que no entendía aún, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en hacerse notar.

—Cuando estemos lejos de este maldito centro comercial todo estará bien —bufó Demetri. Después recogió lo que disimuladamente Felix le tendía y volvió a cerrar la puerta—. Quédate ahí, tío.

Seth vio por fin aquello que Demetri tenía en las manos en ese momento: un pañuelo de tela blanco y una pequeña botella que no identificó.

—No podemos arriesgarnos, Seth —murmuraba Demetri mientras desenroscaba la botella y vertía líquido sobre el trapo—. No podemos arriesgarnos…

Se acercó hasta el pequeño, que pataleaba furiosamente en un intento de poner fin a la cada vez mayor cercanía, y apretó con furia y excesiva fuerza el pañuelo contra la diminuta nariz de Seth durante unos cinco segundos. El niño vio con desesperación como no podía hacer nada para librarse de ese olor tan fuerte que se estaba apoderando de sus sentidos y que estaba consiguiendo que todo se volviera de un deprimente color negro. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó desplomado sintiéndose más miserable e indefenso que en toda su vida.

.

—Alice… ¿Dónde está Seth? —La voz de Bella podría haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera.

—Y-yo… N-no lo sé Bella —Alice daba medias vueltas, mirando en todas las direcciones y angustiándose—. Lo tenía de la mano, Bella. ¡Lo tenía de la mano! —comenzó a sollozar, olvidando por completo que tenía aún el teléfono móvil en la mano.

Bella miró a Rachel, parecía tan preocupada como ella misma. No sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparada para situaciones como esa; pasaron unos segundos hasta que decidió serenarse y tender la mano para que Alice le entregara el teléfono.

—¿Jasper? —dijo nada más recibirlo.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios ocurre? He oído algo de que Seth no estaba, lo he comentado en voz alta y Edward ha salido corriendo. ¿Me puedes explicar algo?

—¿Edward viene? —preguntó Bella, sintiéndose más aliviada. Se llevó una mano al pecho y aspiró con fuerza.

—Sí, estaba conmigo. Planeábamos ir a buscaros por lo que llamé a Alice y me dijo que estabais en el Manhattan, y como estaba al lado de casa pensé en ir a andando y a Edward le pareció buena idea… Después pasó todo este lío y me he perdido.

—Seth se ha extraviado, ahora te tengo que dejar, voy a buscarlo —Sin despedirse siquiera volvió a darle el teléfono a Alice y agarrando con fuerza la mano de Rachel, ya que no quería perder a otro niño más, comenzó con una caótica búsqueda.

Se desesperó aún más cuando el número de personas pareció crecer, imposibilitándole así el poder vislumbrar a un niño de menos de un metro y medio. Gimió y sintió convulsiones a su lado; al girarse se dio cuenta de que Rachel lloraba, con el rostro surcado por el desconsuelo. Se imaginó que su expresión debía ser similar, pero la agarró más fuerte y casi explota de alegría cuando vio pasar a un guardia de seguridad.

—¡Perdone! —exclamó Bella mientras corría hacia él, arrastrando a Rachel—. ¡Perdone!

Al final consiguió que el hombre le prestara atención y se girara para encararla.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita? —preguntó el guardia, mirando los alrededores para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Bella jadeó por la carrera pero decidió ser rápida, contra menos tiempo perdiera, más sufrimiento le ahorraba a su pequeño.

—Sí, verá, he perdido a… —se calló durante una milésima segundo, preguntándose a sí misma si se sentía preparada para dar el paso. Sonrió al sentir que sí—… mi hijo. Lo dejé un segundo con su tía pero se ha despistado y no logro encontrarlo.

El hombre suspiró, había casos de pérdidas de niños en aquel centro comercial más de lo que a él le gustaría.

—¿Tiene una foto suya? —preguntó.

—Sí —La voz de Alice los sobresaltó. Tenía las mejillas manchadas de maquillaje corrido y la culpa le hacía parecer atormentada. Sacó su enorme cartera y enseñó al guardia una pequeña fotografía de su sobrino—. Se llama Seth Cullen, tiene casi cinco años y llevaba pantalones vaqueros y un abrigo negro.

El hombre cogió un walkie-talkie y pulsó un botón.

—Aquí Ateara, se ha perdido un niño de unos cinco años, delgado, de pelo marrón y ojos…

—Verdes —dijeron Bella, Alice y Rachel a la vez.

—… De ojos verdes. Viste pantalón vaquero y abrigo negro. Ah, su nombre es Seth Cullen.

—_Ok, avisaré a las otras plantas _—contestó una voz desde la máquina.

Ateara se lo volvió a guardar y dirigió una sonrisa amistosa a las chicas.

—Lo encontraremos, estén tranquilas. Vamos a dar una vuelta por esta zona, a ver si damos con el pequeño Seth.

Alice y Bella intercambiaron una mirada cargada de temor; Bella vio que su amiga se estaba torturando mentalmente por haberse despistado, por lo que cogió una de sus manos y la apretó para infundirle tranquilidad. Alice sonrió levemente y se pasó la otra por los ojos, secándolos.

—Edward me va a matar, ¿verdad? —murmuró, con una risa nerviosa.

—No dejaré que te haga nada —medio bromeó Bella antes de sumergirse por completo en la búsqueda de Seth.

Las dos sacaron fotografías del pequeño y fueron preguntándole al máximo de personas que podían. Sólo conseguían negativas y empezaban a preocuparse de verdad. El guardia de seguridad de la planta baja, Ateara, iba más adelantado que ellas, hablando de vez en cuando por el retransmisor.

—No, lo siento, no lo he visto —le dijo a Bella una chica de unos diecisiete años a la que le había preguntado.

Bella se llevó una mano a la cabeza retirando el pelo que tenía sobre la cara, y con un enorme suspiro de frustración volvió a recorrer con la mirada toda la superficie, a sabiendas de que a menos que la mitad de las personas que había por allí desalojaran el centro comercial, jamás encontrarían a un niño tan pequeño. De repente, el corazón le bombeó con fuerza al ver aquella maraña de pelo cobrizo tan conocida.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, agitando un brazo por encima de su cabeza.

Una vez que el chico estuvo cerca suya fue a abrazarlo, pero le correspondió de forma seca y cortante; parecía extremadamente nervioso.

—¿Lo habéis encontrado? —preguntó, con la voz fatigada. Bella imaginó que habría venido corriendo desde la casa de Alice y Jasper, que estaba relativamente cerca.

—N-no.

—¡Joder! —exclamó y llevó ambas manos hasta su cabeza, alborotando más aún su cabello—. Voy a buscarlo, ¿habéis hablado con los de seguridad?

—S-sí… —respondió Bella, atemorizada ante el comportamiento de Edward.

Alice apareció, había estado interrogando a un grupo de jóvenes que tomaban un helado en una de las heladerías de esa planta. Venía con el rostro alicaído, y el ver a Edward no la animó.

—E-edward —musitó, e inmediatamente se puso a gesticular exageradamente con las manos, cosa que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa—. Y-yo no sé que ha pasado. Lo tenía bien sujeto y al coger el móvil…

Edward miró con tanta fiereza a Alice que hizo que temblara.

—¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Alice? —preguntó, y los ojos de su hermana se humedecieron más aún—. ¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer, joder! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de nada! —gritó, descontrolándose al completo.

Bella acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y acunó la cara del chico entre sus manos, alzándola para que la mirase.

—Eh… —dijo ella. Edward se limitó a seguir con su cara de sufrimiento absoluto—. No va a pasar nada cariño, todos los niños se pierden en sitios como este…

—Joder Bella, tú tampoco lo entiendes… —murmuró, apesadumbrado.

—Pues explícanoslo, es imposible si no lo haces —contestó ella, con voz dulce e intentando no perder la calma.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior, gesto nunca visto antes en él, y después sacudió la cabeza.

—Voy a hablar con el de seguridad. ¿Es ese, verdad? —preguntó, señalando a Ateara.

—Sí —murmuró Bella, dolida por su rechazo. No entendía por qué no quería explicarle lo que fuera; quizás era tan doloroso o desconcertante que ni le salían las palabras, pensó intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Alice estaba echa polvo, Edward jamás le había levantado la voz. Todo lo que recordaba de él eran palabras cariñosas y gestos fraternales; nunca se había dirigido a ella de esa forma y eso le aterraba, sólo podía significar que el asunto debía de ser serio.

Bella, su amiga y Rachel vieron como Edward intercambiaba una conversación atropellada con Ateara, y que este último se ponía más serio a medida que avanzaba el dialogo. Después sacó por enésima vez su retransmisor y esta vez dio órdenes en un tono de voz más duro; tras eso, salió corriendo, con Edward pisándole los talones.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Bella? —sollozó Rachel—. ¿Por qué no vuelve Seth?

Bella se puso de cuclillas, a la altura de la pequeña, y sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolso con el que limpiar las mejillas de la niña.

—Rachel, Seth va a estar con nosotros dentro de poco, ¿vale?

—Pero yo quiero que sea ahora… No quiero que esté perdido y asustado —susurró entre hipidos.

—No está asustado cariño —la tranquilizó Bella—. Ya verás, seguro que está en alguna tienda de juguetes o algo así, ¡es tan despistado!

La niña pareció calmarse un poco, y Bella se estiró. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar buscando al pequeño, pero le dolía el alma sólo con pensar cómo lo estaría pasando. Se tragó las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte y darle ejemplo a Rachel y a Alice, que se encontraba sumida en la miseria.

—Alice, vamos —le susurró—. Sabes que Edward sólo estaba nervioso, estoy segura de que cuando todo esto pase irá a pedirte perdón llorando como un niño.

Alice compuso una sonrisa y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, necesitando consuelo.

—Lo vamos a encontrar… —murmuró Bella—. ¿Cuántas veces nos perdimos nosotras a los siete años? Esme y Renée ya ni nos buscaban, ¿te acuerdas?

Bella se enganchó a su amiga y dirigió sus pasos en la dirección por la que Edward había desaparecido, intentando levantar el ánimo de las dos que la acompañaban.

Edward por su parte se desesperaba más a cada angustiante segundo que pasaba. No sabía como había podido ser tan estúpido, simplemente había subestimado la llamada telefónica que recibió días antes. Sólo esperaba que fuera una casualidad, que Seth simplemente se hubiera perdido como un niño más y que no hubiese ciertas personas implicadas en el asunto, porque si era así, se volvería loco y cometería alguna estupidez. Era la segunda vez en su vida que perdía los nervios de esa forma, y la primera también había estado relacionada con Seth, su Seth.

Miró a través de los escaparates de todas las tiendas, intentando encontrar alguna cara conocida o algo sospechoso. Simplemente había gente disfrutando de las vísperas navideñas, comprando regalos por doquier y riendo despreocupadamente. Sentía cómo su corazón le golpeaba el pecho, frenético. No podía perderlo, era lo que más quería en el mundo, no le veía sentido a la vida si algo le pasaba a su pequeño.

"Hoy he visto por la calle a _eso_ que llamas hijo tuyo. Doctor, debería saber que no está bien apropiarse de bienes ajenos… Como dicen por ahí, no hay que cogerle cariño a las mascotas, se sufre mucho cuando se van, ¿verdad?" Aquella frase seguía resonando en la cabeza de Edward, no había podido deshacerse de ella desde que descolgó el maldito teléfono aquella fatídica tarde.

Seth no iba a sufrir de nuevo, se repitió mentalmente mientras corría por las escaleras de una planta a otra en su búsqueda intensiva, era demasiado noble, demasiado bueno como para que le ocurrieran todas esas cosas horribles que no tenían nombre. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en hacerle sentir desgraciado? ¿Acaso no veían en él los demás toda la bondad que desprendía? Se sentía desalentado, no le cabía la menor duda que la desaparición de su hijo tenía que ver con los cabrones de sus padres biológicos, pero aún no veía la conexión. Ellos se estaban pudriendo en la cárcel, y aún les quedaban unos cuantos años como para salir. Mientras recorría la segunda planta pegado a la barandilla desde la cual se podía ver también la primera para no perder detalle de nada, se devanó los sesos buscando una conexión. Repasó el juicio en contra de los progenitores de Seth mentalmente, intentando encontrar un resquicio, una explicación. ¿Por qué querrían al pequeño? ¿Qué podría suponer un niño de cuatro años en su contra, dejando aparte la denuncia por malos tratos? ¿Qué más había? Seth jamás le había hablado acerca de ellos, y Edward lo entendía; no era necesario ese sufrimiento, ni el rememorar todo lo vivido. Eran felices juntos, los dos tenían un pasado que querían olvidar, en el caso de Edward fueron esos años de exilio y soledad, lejos de su familia por su propia voluntad; y en el caso de Seth, pues era evidente lo que no quería recordar.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre la barandilla con la sensación de que no estaba avanzando nada. Apoyó los codos en esta y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, mortificándose a sí mismo. Vio a Bella y a Alice hablando con un par de personas a las que les enseñaban algo. Supuso que era una foto de Seth y gimió, un dolor agudo le taladró el pecho. Decidió terminar su leve descanso, ya tendría tiempo para no hacer nada cuando su pequeño estuviera entre sus brazos. Se estaba separando lentamente de la baranda cuando un destello pelirrojo le llamó la atención entre la marea de gente. Siguiendo su instinto caminó a lo largo de la valla para quedar justo encima de aquel hombre que iba cargado de lo que supuso que eran bolsas de la compra y que se movía de forma extraña: a veces aceleraba el paso, otras veces iba más despacio. Justo cuando quedó debajo de él se dio cuenta de lo que realmente llevaba en los brazos: ni más ni menos que un niño dormido. Un niño al que aunque no podía verle bien las facciones, tenía el pelo liso y castaño, del mismo color que su Bella. Edward se quedó estático durante una milésima de segundo, la que necesitó para poner en orden su frenético cerebro y saber cómo actuar.

Se echó a correr, en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas. Al ver a un par de guardias de seguridad no dudó un momento en gritar:

—¡Abajo! ¡Mi hijo está abajo! ¡Lo lleva un hombre alto y pelirrojo!

Sin perder un segundo, los guardias sacaron sus porras y se dirigieron escaleras abajo. Edward, inteligentemente, asomó la cabeza por la barandilla e hizo señas a Ateara. Dio gracias a que fuera tan profesional y que estuviese mirando en todas direcciones, atento a cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal.

—¡Allí, joder! —exclamó Edward, gesticulando y señalando al pelirrojo. Al ver que Ateara no entendía lo que quería llegar a decir, se señaló a sí mismo el cabello y después volvió a apuntar con los brazos al punto pelirrojo entre la muchedumbre. Él pareció cogerlo al instante y tras hablar por su trasmisor de nuevo salió corriendo tras el sospechoso.

Con el corazón en un puño, Edward bajó las escaleras mecánicas, empujando a las personas que estaban inmóviles, esperando a que estas las transportaran de un punto a otro sin prisa. Sin embargo él si que la tenía, por lo que se bastó de los codos para hacerse paso y tardar menos de quince segundos en estar en la primera planta y, contra todo pronóstico, sin romperse la cabeza.

Una vez pisó el suelo firme se chocó con una chica preciosa y castaña que olía de la forma más maravillosa del mundo, tanto que le hizo distraerse durante una fracción de segundo.

—¡Seth! —le gritó Edward a Bella, y esta no necesitó más palabras para entenderle y corrió tras él.

Edward volvió a usar su fuerza bruta y sus brazos para quitarse de en medio a los paseantes que le entorpecían. No iba a parar hasta tener a ese tipo delante de él y si hacía falta, acabaría con él utilizando sus propias manos. Jamás había sido agresivo, y todos estos pensamientos que se agolpaban dentro de él lo atemorizaban al mismo tiempo que le infundían valor para seguir adelante.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver que la congregación de gente se hacía más y más densa a medida que avanzaba; la salida estaba próxima y no pudo evitar sentir pánico al pensar que quizás aquel miserable había podido escapar. Se sentía furioso con la gente, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿de dónde había salido tanta? Y entonces lo supo. Un corrillo de uniformados, que reconoció como los propios guardias del enorme centro comercial, estaban en el centro, de espaldas a él. Llegó hasta ellos y casi se cae de rodillas al ver que tenían inmovilizado al pelirrojo y a un tipo más que no identificó. Paseó la vista, nervioso, y vio a su pequeño dormido entre los brazos de uno de los guardias, el cual no sabía muy bien que hacer con él.

—¡Seth! —volvió a exclamar, con voz ahogada.

Tras un largo suspiro fue hasta él, pero antes de llegar cambió de idea y se giró hasta quedar justo en frente del hombre del pelo del color del fuego y de los uniformados que lo agarraban con fuerza. Tenía unas esposas puestas, pero se zarandeaba intentando escapar del agarre de la autoridad.

Edward no se lo pensó. Caminó decidido hasta él, dio un empujón violento a ambos guardias para apartarlos de su camino y con toda la fuerza que pudo estrelló su puño en la boca de aquel desgraciado. Sintió un dolor punzante en los nudillos y pensó que seguramente se los había roto, pero no le importaba, tampoco le importaban los gritos de la gente de su alrededor. Sólo podía mirar con odio al hombre que yacía en el suelo sangrando, a sus pies.

—El único animal que hay aquí eres tú —le escupió, recordando lo que le había dicho por teléfono.

Demetri no dijo nada, básicamente porque era incapaz de mover los labios sin sentir aquel dolor agónico.

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! —Ateara sujetó a Edward por los hombros, pero no hacía falta. Edward ya había hecho lo que necesitaba hacer.

Vio que había otro hombre detenido, y que a él no le había pegado. Supuso que los de seguridad se mosquearían con él y que quizás lo llevarían hasta prisión preventiva por agresivo, así que se contuvo.

—No voy a hacer nada más, puede soltarme —dijo Edward absolutamente tranquilo.

Ateara lo miró receloso pero cesó su agarre. Una vez libre, Edward fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el joven que cogía a Seth y se lo quitó de sus brazos con brusquedad.

Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Había aguantado demasiado sin llorar, la presión que había sufrido era terrible y en ese momento se sentía tan aliviado que no podía detener las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos. Se sentó en el suelo, contra la pared, agarrando fuerte a su hijo y acunándolo. Metió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello del pequeño y se evadió de la realidad. Sintió una mano suave en su cabeza, que reconoció al instante como la de Bella. Podría reconocerla en cualquier momento, fuera cual fuese la situación. Sin embargo no levantó la mirada, no se sentía preparado. Sin disminuir sus sollozos se separó de Seth y lo examinó. Controló su pulso y vio que era estable, levantó sus párpados y notó que seguía teniendo bien los reflejos. No presentaba síntomas de desmayo, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente lo habían dormido, supuso que haciéndole inhalar éter o cloroformo.

—Dios mío… ¿Por qué sangra? —susurró Bella, atemorizada, desde encima de su cabeza.

No entendía su pregunta, y momentáneamente se asustó, quizás sí que estuviera herido y no se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, al pasear la mirada por el cuerpo del pequeño y ver su ropa manchada de sangre, sonrió.

Elevó la cabeza y se encontró con los enrojecidos ojos de Bella.

—Es posible que… —empezó a decir Edward—. Bueno, que la sangre sea mía.

Bella abrió al máximo la boca cuando este le enseño su mano derecha.

—¿Cómo…?

—Creo que te has perdido la parte en la que le he partido la boca a… _ese_ —comentó amargamente Edward, señalando con la cabeza a Demetri, que aún seguía en el suelo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron confusos. Bella llamó al señor Jefferson para que fuera a recoger a su nieta, la cual lloraba sin cesar, dándole una breve explicación de lo que había pasado y este se presentó en cuestión de minutos. La policía llegó, tomó los datos personales de todos y se llevó a los dos esposados, prometiéndole a Edward y a Bella —después de que esta comentara "casualmente" que era hija de un importante jefe de policía del distrito de Nueva Jersey— que algún oficial iría a su domicilio a ponerles al corriente en cuanto se supiera algo. Alice por su parte lloraba descontroladamente. La gente que había alrededor se empezaba a dispersar, pero aún así era incómodo tener a tantos pares de ojos pendientes de cada movimiento. Bella no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, y menos el por qué Edward se negaba a explicarle las cosas. Sabía que tenía pendiente una larga conversación con él, pero que ese no era el momento adecuado. Su corazón se encogía cada vez que veía a este abrazar celosamente a su hijo, sin querer soltarlo en un solo momento.

También había llegado una ambulancia proveniente del mismo hospital donde Edward trabajaba. Aunque conocía a los conductores y médicos que iban en ella no consiguió evitar que se pusieran a coserle la mano en ese momento, a pesar de que incluso había alegado que más tarde se lo haría él mismo si hacía falta. Unos minutos y una gran venda después, Edward volvió a examinar al pequeño.

—¿Por qué no se despierta, Edward? —susurró Bella.

—Puede que le hayan suministrado una dosis excesiva para su tamaño —conjeturó Edward—. No quiero despertarlo de golpe, ha vivido una experiencia muy traumática. Prefiero que sea él quien abra los ojos por voluntad propia. Lo único que puedo hacer es permanecer a su lado y ser lo primero que vea.

Bella asintió, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Chicos yo… Yo me voy —Alice se mordía el labio y evitaba entablar contacto visual con su hermano.

Bella jamás la había visto tan desaliñada, sin una pizca de maquillaje y con los ojos tan enrojecidos.

—Alice —dijo suavemente Edward—. Lo siento mucho, no tienes la culpa de esto.

—¡Claro que la tengo! —gritó Alice, con nuevas lágrimas— ¡Es mi maldita responsabilidad, y me merezco tus palabras y que no vuelvas a confiar en mi para…!

Edward sonrió y le entregó a Seth a Bella, la cual lo cogió con mucho gusto. Después se acercó hasta su melliza y la abrazó como nunca antes. Se encorvó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Siempre voy a confiar en ti —le susurró al oído—. Siempre. ¿Entendido?

—S-sí —lloriqueó Alice, estrujándolo entre sus delgados brazos.

—¿Vendrás mañana a ver a Seth? —propuso Edward—. Creo que necesitará reír un poco y yo estaré liado con la policía y todo eso.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Alice, que no se sentía merecedora de aquel perdón aún.

—Te quiero muchísimo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Siento haber sido tan…

—¿Tan padre preocupado? —le ayudó Alice—. Es una virtud Edward, no un defecto.

Después de unos cuantos abrazos más y otras cuantas palabras cariñosas, Alice se separó de su hermano y se fue a su casa. Estaba agotada, había sido uno de los días más extraños y dolorosos de su vida.

Edward, cargando a Seth, y Bella, cogieron un taxi para ir hasta su apartamento. No tenían ganas de andar aunque su destino se encontrase a escasos metros. Bella necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, meterse en la cama y pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño. Ni si quiera estaba segura de si quería o no explicaciones.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa, Edward dejó a Seth en su cama y le desvistió para ponerle el pijama, aunque lo que realmente quería era comprobar si había evidencias de algún tipo de violencia. Bella observó cómo estudiaba Edward el pequeño cuerpo del niño.

—¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo así? —susurró esta al ver la infinidad de cicatrices de heridas profundas que conformaban su suave y rosada piel.

—Gentuza —siseó Edward.

Bella puso una mano en su brazo. Nunca se había imaginado lo duro que tenía que ser para Edward, que amaba a Seth de esa forma tan sobrenatural como era el amor de un padre, ver cada día las terroríficas marcas de las torturas a las que había sido sometido el niño.

Lo que Bella no se esperaba era que se volviera a derrumbar de la misma forma que en el centro comercial. Se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo y enterró la cara en las manos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto.

Bella se acercó, quedándose de pie, y le quitó las manos para ponérselas en su propia cintura, después hundió los dedos en su cabello y le atrajo su cabeza hasta ella, a la altura del pecho. Nunca había visto de esa tesitura a Edward, él siempre era valiente y solía tener buen humor, era alegre y bromista. Sin embargo en esos momentos no podía dejar de llorar, y ella sabía que no había otra cosa que hacer que no fuera consolarlo. Se sintió más unida que nunca a él, sentía su dolor y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas eran consecuencia de las que le caían a él.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición durante unos escasos minutos.

—Ya estoy bien —medio sonrió Edward, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas pegajosas por aquel líquido salado que parecía no cesar—. En serio, ve a ducharte, tienes cara de estar deseándolo.

Bella elevó una ceja, evaluando las expresiones de su chico. Al final decidió que no pasaría nada por ir a relajarse bajo el chorro caliente de agua. Depositó un beso en la frente de Edward y sin poder resistirlo besó también sus labios, que estaban salados y suaves.

Fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño y se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida, aunque también la más reconfortante. Quería darle la oportunidad a Edward de que también se pudiera relajar, aunque sabía que iba a tener que despegarlo de Seth con una espátula.

Secándose el pelo con una toalla, con el pijama más cómodo que tenía y andando en calcetines y sin zapatillas, fue hasta el cuarto del niño donde Edward estaba acariciándole el pelo con ternura. Tras una leve discusión acerca de si era conveniente que Edward se duchara o no, este se fue hasta el servicio refunfuñando, y Bella se subió a la cama para sentarse al lado del pequeño.

Se quedó maravillada como siempre que estudiaba con detenimiento sus facciones. Estaba creciendo a una velocidad alarmante y sentía miedo, dentro de unos años empezaría a ser más y más independiente, así hasta que al final acabara olvidándose de ella. No sabía qué es lo que tenía que lo hacía tan encantador pero estaba totalmente enamorada de él, en el sentido fraternal del término. No podía concebir que un niño de su edad fuera mejor que él. Para Bella, Seth era único, había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón y a veces se preguntaba si ese era el tipo de amor que una madre sentía por sus hijos. Quizás debería esperar a tener hijos propios para saberlo, pensó. Sin embargo, después se dio cuenta de que sería perfectamente feliz si su familia se redujese a Edward, Seth y ella. Ni más ni menos, eran los componentes básicos que necesitaba para el día a día.

Sintió una repentina sed y viendo que Edward aún seguía en la ducha, ya que escuchaba el agua caer, se levantó con cuidado y apagó la luz del dormitorio para después dirigirse a la cocina sintiendo que cada paso que daba le costaba más. Necesitaba tumbarse en su cómodo colchón, con Edward al lado abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda. Sonrió estúpidamente al saber que eso pasaría en cuestión de momentos y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía abrió la alacena donde guardaban la mayoría de los alimentos que no necesitaban estar en frío y buscó con la mirada algo como galletas; casi saltó del entusiasmo al encontrar un paquete abierto de Chips Ahoy. Las cogió y se puso a servir dos vasos de leche, pensando que a Edward también le apetecería algo así.

Estaba vertiendo el líquido en uno de los recipientes cuando un chillido aterrador le atravesó los oídos. Sin poder evitarlo la botella de leche cayó de sus manos, derramando su contenido por el suelo. Bella la cogió rápidamente y la puso de pie en la encimera para después saltar el charco que se había formado y correr hasta el origen de los descorazonadores gritos. Llegó al cuarto de Seth y encendió la luz, había sido una imbécil al apagarla, pensó, lo único que había conseguido era asustar más al niño. Estaba segura de que había pensado que lo tenían encerrado en algún sitio desconocido para él. Sin embargo, aún con la luz encendida y con la imagen de su propio dormitorio delante, Seth no dejaba de llorar.

Bella se acercó corriendo hasta él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, intentando calmarlo.

—Ya está, cariño, ya está —murmuró contra su pelo—. Soy yo, soy Bella…

Seth pareció reaccionar y pasó sus delgados brazos a través del cuello de Bella. Ante tal cercanía, Bella pudo notar cómo de rápido latía el corazón del pequeño y lo asustado que parecía y su ánimo se hizo pedazos. No podía soportar que él llorara, era duro ver a Edward así, pero este en cuestión era fuerte; sin embargo Seth todavía era un niño, un niño que había vivido cosas no recomendables para su edad.

Edward irrumpió en la habitación con el torso desnudo y mojado. Daba la impresión de que se había quedado a medio vestir, ya que sólo tenía puestos los pantalones del pijama. Corrió hasta su hijo y no supo que hacer. No quería arrebatárselo a Bella, como si ella no fuera capaz de consolarlo, pero quería sentirlo cerca. Acarició la espalda del pequeño y este lloró aún más fuerte, asustado.

—Vamos Seth, soy papá —murmuró Edward, sentándose al lado de Bella.

El niño levantó la cabeza del cuello de Bella al escuchar la voz de Edward y al ver que realmente era quien decía ser sollozó con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Y si era verdad que no le quería, o que al final se cansaría de él? Pero no pudo evitar alargar los brazos para que le cogiera y le consolara. Era lo único que necesitaba, sentirse querido por esas dos personas tan importantes para él.

Edward no se lo pensó dos veces y tras ver la cariñosa y comprensiva sonrisa que le mandaba Bella, cogió a su hijo y lo apretó contra su pecho. Este se agarró con fuerza a su piel desnuda, con miedo a que se marchara.

—No pasa nada, ya no hay nadie que quiera hacer daño, Seth —le susurró Edward y las convulsiones de su hijo aumentaron al rememorar lo pasado, pero escondió la cabeza para que no le vieran, recordando lo que Demetri le había dicho sobre sollozar—. Es bueno llorar cariño, no te escondas. Llora todo lo que quieras, Bella y yo estaremos aquí contigo para lo que necesites.

Seth levantó levemente la cabeza y apaciguó sus lágrimas, aunque no cesaron. Pasó al menos una hora hasta que el temblor de su cuerpo se calmara y dejara de hipar descontroladamente.

—Cariño —le llamó Bella—, ¿quieres comer unas galletas y un poco de leche?

Tímidamente, Seth asintió. Normalmente se hubiera levantado y hubiese insistido en preparárselo sólo, pero ahora necesitaba sentir que se preocupaban por él y sobre todo que le mimaban.

—¿Quieres ir con Bella? —preguntó suavemente Edward—. Tengo que ponerme una camiseta o me volveré a resfriar, dudo que queráis pasar otro fin de semana acompañados por mis mocos y…

—¡Ve a vestirte! —le cortó Bella con una amplia sonrisa, intentando así que el pequeño viera que todo volvía a la normalidad. Seth se despegó de Edward y corrió a los brazos de Bella—. Dios mío Seth, dentro de poco no podré llevarte encima… ¡Si ya pesas más que Emmett!

Seth sonrió tímidamente como respuesta y volvió a hundir su cabeza entre el cabello de Bella, acariciándolo con sus manitas y relajándose al sentir cómo lo transportaban de un sitio a otro.

—Tenemos un problema —comentó Bella con un suspiro frustrado—. Se ha creado una especie de lago de leche en nuestra cocina.

El líquido se había extendido ocupando la mitad de la superficie. Seth miró el suelo y soltó una risita sofocada que emocionó a Bella.

—¿Qué crees que es mejor, Seth? ¿Limpiarlo o bebérnosla con una pajita?

—Quizás… —empezó a decir en un susurro, tenía la voz ronca e irreconocible—. Quizás podríamos poner galletas para que se coman la leche.

Bella rió con fuerza y sentó a Seth en la encimera. Hacía unas mañanas, el niño se había emocionado al ver que las galletas, cuando se metían en leche, aumentaban mientras que el blanquecino líquido disminuía. Aún riendo, fue hasta donde estaba la fregona y empezó a restregarla con fuerza.

—¿Sabes, Seth? Hubiera sido una buena idea, pero prefiero que seamos nosotros los que nos comamos las galletas.

Edward, que entraba ese momento en la cocina pasándose una toalla por el cabello aún húmedo paró en seco al ver a Bella peleando con el suelo usando como arma la fregona. Parecía en serios apuros, ya que la leche nunca desaparecía y lo único que conseguía era que todo quedara pringoso. Con una risita, Edward le arrebató la fregona y comenzó a limpiar él, con más fuerza e ímpetu que la chica. Ella, agradecida, puso a Seth en el suelo para después entregarle uno de los vasos que tenía servidos.

—Corre, ve a nuestra habitación antes de que papá te lo impida —susurró Bella, que puso el vaso que faltaba y las galletas en una bandeja y le siguió, dejando a Edward con la limpieza.

Anduvieron deprisa para que Edward no les regañara o evitara que comieran en la cama. Una vez en el dormitorio se subieron a esta y devoraron las galletas con avidez. El día había sido cansado para todos y los ojitos de Seth comenzaban a cerrarse.

—Bella —murmuró, frotándoselos con las manos—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí hoy?

—Por supuesto, no podría dormir sin ti hoy —sonrió Bella mientras besaba su frente.

Quitó la pequeña bandeja de la cama para ponerla sobre la mesita de noche, sacudió las sábanas con la mano y las retiró. Seth se metió en ellas momentáneamente y se acurrucó contra la almohada.

—Ahora venimos papi y yo, voy a ver si la leche le ha comido o algo —bromeó Bella tras besarle de nuevo. El niño le agarró con fuerza la mano y le miró profundamente, como queriéndole hacer entender que necesitaba que estuviera con él—. Vengo en un momento, descansa mientras. ¿Quieres que apague la luz?

—¡No! —exclamó asustado.

—Está bien, dejaré esta lamparita encendida —murmuró Bella, encendiendo la que estaba en su mesita. Después cogió la bandeja, apagó la luz general del dormitorio y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

Edward aún seguía limpiando, pero parecía estar relajado. Aplicar todas sus fuerzas en refregar la fregona contra el pringoso suelo era un buen método antiestrés.

—Te hemos esperado para comer, pero te veo muy ocupado —comentó Bella, apoyándose en la nevera.

Edward la miró y sonrió, no tan alegre como siempre, pero aún así consiguió acelerar el pulso de la chica. Guardó los instrumentos de limpieza y se acercó hasta ella, con necesidad de besarla. Acarició su cuello con los dedos y depositó suaves besos en su nariz y labios. Bella agarró con delicadeza su cabeza y la acercó más a la suya para fundirse así en un beso largo y profundo. Pasó la lengua por los labios del chico, los mordisqueó y succionó, provocándole descargas de adrenalina. Edward la agarró con fuerza y la llevó hasta el sofá del salón. No se sentía con ganas de hacer el amor, estaba exhausto física y emocionalmente, sólo le apetecía estar tumbado con ella y besarla.

Y así fue, tendidos en el cómodo sofá entrelazaron sus piernas y se abrazaron el uno al otro, necesitando cariño.

—Te quiero… —susurró Edward con una media sonrisa de enamorado.

—Y yo —respondió Bella, incapaz de parar de besar aquellos labios tan adictivos.

—Gracias por todo, por aguantarme y consolarme cuando lo necesitaba—murmuró él, poniendo un dedo en la barbilla de la chica y elevándole la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

Bella acortó la distancia existente entre ellos y le cerró suavemente los párpados con los dedos para después depositar pequeños y tiernos besitos sobre ellos.

—Para que no llores más —musitó ella entre risitas.

—Nunca me habían babeado los ojos, pero ha sido genial —comentó Edward, divertido pero también encantado.

Siguieron entrelazados, disfrutando de aquella intimidad. Aunque estaban cansados, no les apetecía dormir si eso significaba dejar de ser consciente del otro. Hacía tiempo que no podían disfrutar de momentos de tranquilidad; vivir con un niño pequeño complicaba ese aspecto, por lo que preferían alargarlo al máximo ahora que podían antes que ir a descansar.

Estaban muy entretenidos riendo tontamente y besándose sin cesar cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Se miraron extrañados, pero fueron inmediatamente a abrir los dos juntos.

—Buenas noches, ¿el señor y la señora Cullen? —preguntó un hombre con uniforme de policía.

Bella enrojeció a más no poder al escuchar lo de "señora Cullen", pero el rostro de Edward siguió imperturbable.

—Sí, ¿qué desea?

—Soy Sam Uley, policía —se presentó solemnemente—. Vengo a darles información relacionada con el suceso de esta tarde en el centro comercial en el que se vio inmiscuido su hijo. Quizá les pueda aclarar algunas dudas.

Edward y Bella se miraron anonadados, pero al segundo se hicieron a un lado e invitaron al joven policía a que entrara en el domicilio, ansiosos por conseguir información.

* * *

¡Buenas tardes a todas! Sé que queréis matarme por diferentes razones, pero no me lo merezco, de verdad jajajaja. Ni yo me creo que haya actualizado, así que ya véis....

Este capítulo, como sabéis, me ha traído de cabeza. Lo escribía, lo borraba, lo volvía a escribir y lo volvía a borrar. Así he estado toooodas estas semanas… Sin embargo ayer me puse las pilas y estuve escribiendo hasta al menos las dos y media de la madrugada. Quería actualizar puesto que nunca iba a estar totalmente contenta con el capítulo ya que no soy muy de drama. Posiblemente me haya salido fatal y no os guste nada, pero bueno, era necesario. Ojalá no seáis muy duras conmigo, de verdad que me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo y ¡necesito opiniones! El siguiente lo empezaré a escribir hoy mismo, así que espero actualizar antes. Dentro de poquito sabréis el porqué querían acabar con nuestro pequeñito tan adorable y también pasarán mas cositas muajaja. Quería ponerlo todo en este capítulo pero ya iba a ser muy denso, así que nada monada. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y me gustaría saber más que nunca vuestra opinión, porque este no es mi campo. He estado investigando y todo acerca del cloroformo… Jamás me veréis siendo la autora de algo dramático o de novela negra, lo acabo de descubrir xddddddddddddd

Espero que estéis genial, muchos besitos para vosotras. Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Pdta.: Como siempre, leed a **Nora. Bells** y a **Haloh**. Y ya de paso, ¡mis otras historias!


	26. Navidad

**Disclaimer: **_Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!_

**Capítulo anterior:** —Soy Sam Uley, policía —se presentó solemnemente—. Vengo a darles información relacionada con el suceso de esta tarde en el centro comercial en el que se vio inmiscuido su hijo. Quizá les pueda aclarar algunas dudas.

Edward y Bella se miraron anonadados, pero al segundo se hicieron a un lado e invitaron al joven policía a que entrara en el domicilio, ansiosos por conseguir información.

* * *

**Capítulo 26. **_Navidad._

—Siéntese —Edward se movía nerviosamente por la casa en dirección a la sala principal.

El agente Uley asintió y ocupó uno de los sofás, dejando a Edward y a Bella en el otro, cogidos de la mano y mirándolo, apremiantes. Carraspeó y decidió empezar tanteando el terreno.

—¿Es usted la hija de Charlie Swan?

—Eh… Sí —contestó Bella.

—El jefe Swan llamó a la centralita de Nueva York para informarse sobre el caso; parece ser que ha decidido formar parte de él.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada. Seguramente Alice habría telefoneado a Nueva Jersey para poner al corriente de todo lo que había pasado.

—Nos… instó a que les fuéramos lo más claros posibles —aclaró Uley—. Siento la hora, espero no haberles interrumpido el sueño.

Entonces los dos supieron qué pasaba. Charlie era el responsable de que un agente cualificado irrumpiera en su casa a las tantas de la noche, cuando lo normal era que los implicados en un suceso pasaran horas y horas intentando sacarle información a la policía. Ninguno de los dos era partidario a los "enchufes" ni a los favoritismos, pero en este caso era distinto. Querían información, y no les importaba la forma que se hubiese utilizado para conseguirla.

—Continúe —pidió Bella con una sonrisa nerviosa pero amable.

El agente Uley se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Normalmente enviaba a policías de rango menor a notificar a las familias, pero aquel caso, con un superior de por medio, no podía permitirse el lujo de designar a uno de los imbéciles de su equipo, debía ser él el que fuese a informar a aquella pequeña y joven familia.

—Verán, el caso es complicado ya que la raíz de los sucesos producidos esta tarde transcurre en jurisdicción europea, sin embargo, hemos tenido permiso para acceder a algunos informes y podría decirse que también a mover hilos debido a su ahora pertenencia a los Estados Unidos —se secó el sudor de la frente provocada por la presión y los nervios antes de continuar—. ¿Qué saben acerca de la familia Hollingsworth?

—¿A parte de que eran unos maltratadores hijos de…? —farfulló Edward, a punto de estallar. Bella, a sabiendas de que se estaban refiriendo a los padres biológicos de Seth, observó a Edward atemorizada. Jamás le había escuchado decir una mala palabra y aunque no le faltaban motivos para hacerlo, le parecía extraño y nada agradable.

Sam Uley asintió, severo.

—Sí, además de eso.

—Se guardaron su mierda muy bien, supieron controlar el juicio. De todo lo que le podía haber caído sólo se achacaron malos tratos —suspiró Edward—. Sabía que tenía que haber algo más…

—Y tanto —comentó Uley—. Después de entrar en prisión se han ido descubriendo irregulares legales en la vida de estos… señores. Una familia prestigiosa, que no llegaban a Lores ni mucho menos pero que tenía un buen estatus social en la Inglaterra más clasicista. Tuvo suerte señor Cullen, no es fácil atrapar a alguien con tanto peso. Bueno, supongo que suerte y también un buen abogado.

—Más bien fueron las heridas de mi hijo —escupió Edward—. ¿De qué irregularidades estaríamos hablando?

El agente se rascó la cabeza mientras ojeaba unos papeles que había llevado en su carpeta de trabajo.

—Muchas cuentas pendientes por temas de tráfico de drogas y blanqueo de capitales, e incluso se ha empezado a hablar de tráfico humano con mujeres y niñas indias, uno de los principales grupos inmigrantes de la corona inglesa.

Edward escondió la cara entre las manos durante unos instantes mientras que Bella escuchaba horrorizada, tapándose la boca con la mano de forma inconsciente.

—¿Por qué se sabe toda esa basura así, de pronto? —bramó Edward.

—Estando en la cárcel les ha resultado imposible llevar a cabo la contabilidad de alguno de sus negocios, por lo que sus socios se han puesto… nerviosos. La policía inglesa ha tenido mucho que hacer mientras usted ha estado aquí, señor Cullen. Conflicto entre las demás familias, se buscaba a alguien que diera la cara por ellos, que pagaran.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver mi pequeño en todo esto —murmuró Bella por primera vez.

Uley miró durante unos instantes intensamente a la mujer y le dolió su expresión torturada. Parecía como si sintiese suyo a aquel niño, y eso le recordó a sus pequeños, los que tenía con su Emily. Se imaginó a sus hijos en una situación parecida a aquella y sus entrañas ardieron.

—Tengo entendido que Seth es un pequeño extremadamente inteligente —comentó con voz suave, dirigiéndose a Bella.

—Ha tenido que madurar deprisa —masculló Edward.

El agente vio en él determinación y sufrimiento; parecía mucho mayor de lo que posiblemente era. Sabía que era un muchacho que rondaba los veintipocos, y sin embargo tenía el mismo aspecto que un padre de familia al que la situación le venía grande.

—Lo sé, y es extraordinario que sea un niño tan sano para todo lo que ha sufrido. El jefe Swan no ha hecho más que hablar maravillas de él, y eso que hemos estado menos de media hora al teléfono. Lo que quiero decir, es que el quid de la cuestión radica en ese hecho, que es maduro e inteligente.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Bella, frunciendo el entrecejo. No veía qué problema tenía el agente con que Seth fuera tan aventajado para su edad.

Uley se pasó una mano por el pelo, relajándose a sí mismo.

—Que sabe demasiado. Tiene cuatro años largos, pero según creo, sus padres biológicos piensan que es muy posible que recuerde todo lo que ha vivido o visto. Era un peligro, querían quitarlo de en medio. Iban a pasar en la cárcel al menos siete años simplemente con condena por malos tratos a menores, no querían un agravio por todo lo que escondían.

—Y por eso llamaron a unos sicarios —gruñó Edward.

—Llevaban medio mes en Nueva York según la información de facturación del aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Seguramente habrán estado vigilando al entorno del pequeño y recogiendo información. El que tenía retenido al niño, Demetri, llevaba el pelo teñido de un color que intentaba semejarse al suyo, señor Cullen. Sin duda tenían un plan trazado, otra cosa es que saliera mal o que no fueran muy inteligentes. Ahora díganme, ¿habían advertido su presencia?

—Recibí amenazas a través de una llamada al teléfono de aquí, de casa —contó Edward, y Bella lo miró boquiabierta—. No le di importancia pero hablé con mi abogada, Rosalie Hale.

—Hizo usted bien, pero si por algún casual vuelve a ocurrir aunque sea en otro ámbito, diríjase a la policía —le cortó Sam Uley, apuntando el nombre de Rosalie para hacer las investigaciones pertinentes y entrar en contacto con ella.

Edward jugueteaba con sus manos nervioso, ahora todo tenía un poco de sentido para él. Sabía que aquella gente no era buena, pero nunca tuvo pruebas que los incriminaran, por lo que aprendió a guardarse para sí mismo su opinión.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Bella a su lado con voz monocorde, sin vida.

—Los detenidos hoy serán repatriados. Han "cantado", y creo que sus testimonios son más que suficientes para conseguirles unos años más de prisión a los señores Hollingsworth.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—Pero deberán tener cuidado, están metidos en un embrollo aunque se encuentren al otro lado del mundo de donde se está librando la "guerra". Que no les quepa la menor duda de que mientras tanto, velaremos por su seguridad. Mi más sincera opinión es que la tormenta ha pasado, no tienen por qué temer del niño ahora que toda la verdad ha salido a la luz.

El agente Uley les dio unas cuantas de indicaciones e instrucciones antes de comunicar que se marchaba y dar las buenas noches, excusándose de nuevo por la hora. Bella y Edward lo acompañaron hasta la entrada, y una vez entró en el ascensor volvieron a ingresar en el apartamento. Edward anduvo pensativo hasta el sofá de nuevo, mientras que Bella cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada contra ella, golpeándola con la cabeza suavemente pero a un ritmo constante.

Estaba furiosa. Cabreada con Edward y con todo el mundo en general. En ese momento le gritaría a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a su pequeño, pensó, él no tenía la culpa de que la gente fuera tan retorcida y malvada.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí conmigo? —preguntó Edward, palmoteando el cojín que estaba a su lado.

Bella apretó los puños con fuerza y se acercó hasta él, pero quedándose a una distancia prudente ya que no se fiaba de sí misma, sabía que podía pegarle un puñetazo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —inquirió con un hilo de voz. Le temblaba la barbilla de la rabia contenida y era consciente de que no aguantaría mucho más sin explotar.

—¿El qué?

—¿Cómo que el qué? ¿¿No me podías decir quién había llamado?? —gritó, furiosa—. ¿Qué crees que para mí Seth es sólo una diversión? ¿¿Que no me preocupo por lo que le pueda pasar??

Edward la observó atento y acabó esbozando su sonrisa característica, quitándole importancia al asunto. Se levantó y fue con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla.

—¡Quédate donde estás, Edward Cullen! —advirtió Bella, apuntándolo con un dedo—. ¿Qué piensas que es esto? ¿Eh? ¿¿Qué demonios piensas que es esto??

—Eh… ¿El q-qué? —repitió Edward, cada vez más confuso y bajando los brazos a la vez que perdía su sonrisa.

Bella paseaba nerviosamente por el salón. El día había sido largo y cargado de emociones, ahora le toca a ella desahogarse.

—Llevas m-meses diciendo que somos una f-familia —murmuró, con los puños aún crispados—. ¿Por qué mierda no me contaste nada? ¿Soy un cero a la izquierda? ¡Vas corriendo a decírselo a Rosalie, pero a mí ni una maldita palabra! Joder, Edward… —continuó con su paseo, retirándose el pelo de la cara—. A mí me importa Seth, ¿sabías? Hoy he estado muriéndome por dentro igual que tú. Podríamos haber cargado con esto los dos, ¡los dos, Edward! Porque una pareja es eso, ¡dos personas!

Edward permanecía inmóvil, con los brazos colgando a su lado y sin expresión facial. Parecía estar en blanco, perdido en sí mismo. Bella sintió pena al verlo así, pero no podía parar de decir lo que pensaba.

—Entiendo que tú lo conozcas desde hace más tiempo, que confíe más en ti y que haya un vínculo especial entre vosotros dos, pero me parece que yo también me he ganado un hueco en su vida. ¿Por qué te has comportado como si ignoraras eso? ¿No es suficiente que vivamos juntos para que te des cuenta de que estamos compartiendo una vida, Edward? —su voz no se controlaba, gritaba con fuerza en un vano intento de que la angustia que sentía por dentro se desvaneciera—. Es tu hijo, y lo sé. Pero yo también lo quiero con todo mi corazón, no sé si lo que siento es el amor que una madre profesa por un hijo porque jamás he tenido uno y quizás en ese aspecto estoy un poco perdida, ¡pero no tenías ningún derecho a ignorarme de esa forma en un aspecto tan importante de su vida! ¡¡Si quieres que seamos una familia, acepta lo que eso significa primero!!

En ese momento Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza y soltó un sollozo bajo. Su cuerpo cobró de nuevo movilidad y paseó de la misma forma que lo había hecho Bella segundos antes.

—Lo siento —susurró con la voz rota, apesadumbrado y sin levantar la mirada.

—¡No basta! ¡Necesito que entiendas que en esto somos dos y saber con certeza que no volverás a excluirme!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —gritó de pronto Edward, sorprendiendo a Bella—. ¡No sabes como me siento! Te has puesto a gritar pero ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido pensar por qué me he comportado de la forma en la que lo he hecho —tragó saliva y durante unos instantes pasó los dedos de una mano entre el pelo mientras ponía la otra en su cintura—. ¡Llevo toda mi vida solo! ¡Me separé de mi familia cuando sólo era un niño, Bella! Vivía con una tutora que ni siquiera se acordaba de qué día era mi cumpleaños o de si me gustaban más los macarrones con o sin queso. ¡Era un crío, pero tuve que empezar a madurar y a saber que no siempre puedes contar con todo el mundo!

Calló durante unos instantes, buscando las palabras que consiguieran ceñirse a lo que pensaba.

—Todo esto —abarcó con los brazos todo el espacio que pudo— es nuevo para mí. No me pidas más porque no sé si puedo. Sé que lo he fastidiado todo, y también sé que quieres muchísimo a Seth. Sólo sentía que era un problema más, como en los viejos tiempos, y que tenía que solucionarlo yo. Jamás he tenido ayuda, no pretendas que me acostumbre a algo así tan rápido… No espero que lo entiendas, pero tú representas todo lo maravilloso, el cambio, _esta_ nueva vida que por alguna razón que no entiendo he tenido la suerte de poder vivir. Simplemente no te podía mezclar con ese asunto tan desagradable —murmuró, abatido.

Bella se acercó hasta él de forma rápida, como si le ahogara el espacio que los separaba. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y lo besó con avidez, de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho si le dijesen que ese sería su último beso con él.

Edward la cogió como pudo, exhausto, y la llevó hasta la pared del salón, aprisionándola.

—No vuelvas… a gritar así —susurró contra los labios de la chica—, a menos que sea… de placer.

Bella soltó una risa nerviosa y apretó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, asegurándose así que no escaparía. Volvió a enterrar sus dedos en aquel mar de pelo desordenado y se sumergió en el color de sus ojos, que brillaban, húmedos.

—Somos una familia —le dijo en voz baja—. Para lo bueno y lo malo.

—¿Y por qué no más para lo bueno? —se quejó Edward apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—No me hagas gritar de nuevo, Cullen.

Edward sonrió de esa forma que sólo él sabía, consiguiendo que Bella se sonrojara por el ronroneo que había soltado al verle.

—Vas a acabar conmigo —murmuró ella.

—Ya lo veremos —rió Edward.

Con un impulsó subió más arriba a Bella y se separó de la pared para andar hasta el dormitorio. Bella iba dándole a los interruptores de la luz con los pies, provocando que Edward perdiera el equilibrio y que rieran en voz baja.

Bella suspiró al ver que Seth seguía profundamente dormido, sujetando con fuerza las mantas.

—Está tan cansado que ni siquiera ha notado tus berridos de loca —se mofó Edward.

Suspiró a sabiendas de que le quedaba una semana de burlas por parte de su novio y se metió en la cama, pasando los brazos por el pequeño cuerpo de Seth; Edward se puso al otro lado y apagó la luz de la mesita de noche, dejándolos así en una penumbra sinuosa puesto que las luces de la calle entraban a través de la gran ventana.

Ambos se giraron para quedar mirándose por encima de la cabeza del niño, con sendas sonrisas. Edward pasó un brazo por debajo de la almohada y comenzó a mover las cejas de forma sugerente.

—¡Deja de ser tan tonto! —le cuchicheó Bella—. ¡Podrían meterte en la cárcel por corrupción de menores!

—¡Está dormido! —se quejó Edward, siguiendo con la broma.

—Tú si que deberías dormirte —farfulló Bella, y encogió las piernas ya que Edward no paraba de acariciarle los pies, provocándole cosquillas—. Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

—Nada —susurró él, y Bella pudo imaginar su sonrisa—. Sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—Que creo que te quiero. Pero vamos, no es del todo seguro, así que puedes quedarte tranquila. De momento.

—Eso está muy bien, al menos no corro ningún riesgo —comentó ella, intentando no reír—. Y ahora descansa, creo que el estrés te ha dejado más tonto de lo que ya estabas.

Edward resopló divertido, y dejó de intentar molestar a Bella. Se limitó a entrelazar sus pies con los de ella y a acariciarle el brazo que tenía puesto sobre Seth.

Sintió como los párpados se le volvían más y más pesados, y se le escapó un bostezo. Estaba a punto de caer rendido cuando Bella añadió:

—Creo… que también te quiero.

Con una última sonrisa, notó que sus músculos se relajaban y no luchó contra ello. Era hora de descansar, por fin se acababa aquel día que había resultado ser demasiado largo para gusto de todos.

.

Cuando el despertador sonó, Edward no lo podía creer. Su mente y sobre todo su cuerpo le decían que no podía ser más de media noche, que aún no había descansado lo suficiente. Sin embargo tuvo la energía necesaria para alargar el brazo y darle un golpe al maldito reloj, que cayó al suelo cesando su repiqueteo.

—Estupendo —murmuró Edward más dormido que despierto—, ahora habrá que comprar otro…

No quería recordar que era miércoles y que por tanto le quedaba una jornada laboral por delante. Sabía que tendría que hablar con policías y quizá con su abogada; no sabía que le apetecía más, si eso o aguantar a niños con catarro, incluso aunque fuera algo muy estimulante en otras ocasiones.

Se incorporó para sentarse al borde de la cama, donde aprovechó para frotarse los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Mmm...? —murmuró Bella, moviéndose—. Creo que trabajaré en casa hoy, no me puedo levantar…

Edward soltó una risa contenida y poniéndose por encima de Seth, besó a Bella con suavidad.

—Yo también lo creo. Voy a llamar al hospital y a preparar algo de desayunar.

Se incorporó y fue a lavarse la cara para terminar de despertarse, aún sentía los párpados pesados y unas enormes ganas de bostezar. Después volvió al dormitorio y sacó unos pantalones y una camiseta del armario bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. Tras vestirse y poner los ojos en blanco varias veces por las risitas de ella, salió de la habitación y marcó de forma rápida el número de su despacho del hospital. Sonrió satisfecho cuando le comentaron que su propio padre acababa de advertir que se iba a tomar unos días por serios motivos personales. Contento con no tener que dar explicaciones abrió la alacena en busca de algo que desayunar, hambriento. Suspiró frustrado al no ver nada, y cogiendo las llaves y un abrigo bajó al supermercado de la acera de enfrente. Edward era de esas personas que jamás se entretenían en mirar lo que compraban. Normalmente no tenía tiempo, o un temible niño de casi cinco años lo acompañaba, arrastrándolo sin cesar a la sección de comida basura. Por eso, cuando se vio solo y con tiempo, sintió una extraña sensación. Sonriendo paseó por los pasillos con un carrito, haciendo una primera vista general de dónde se encontraba cada cosa. Después volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a llenar de todo tipo de productos el carro, prestando atención a las marcas o incluso permitiéndose leer algunas de las etiquetas; era temprano y Seth y Bella tardarían en espabilarse y también en querer desayunar. Algunas señoras mayores hacían la compra y sonreían al ver al joven tan despistado y al mismo tiempo eufórico leyendo todo y pasando varias veces por los mismos estantes.

Nunca había tenido tiempo para él solo, y estar pasándolo bien en el supermercado fue algo que le preocupó a Edward. Pagó con tarjeta y cargó las bolsas distraídamente, viendo como se desarrollaba la vida en la calle. Pasó por delante de un quiosco y decidió parar a comprarse el New York Times, tenía el día para leerlo. Sacó como pudo los dos dólares que costaba el diario y se despidió del jovial anciano que regentaba el negocio. Se estaba dando la vuelta cuando una revista llamó su atención. Buscó con la mirada y el ceño fruncido el fruto de su confusión momentánea y casi estalla en carcajadas al ver a su cuñada y abogada junto a la chica que dormía en su cama en ese momento, abrazadas y en una pose que a él le pareció extremadamente seductora. Cogió un ejemplar, aún riéndose y se lo enseñó al hombre que le miraba extrañado.

—¿Cuánto es?

Dejó de reírse automáticamente al enterarse del precio de la revista. ¿Cómo podían las mujeres gastarse ese dineral en semejante tontería?, pensó. Después de dar un billete de diez dólares y esperar el cambio, caminó con los brazos llenos y unas enormes ganas de abrir aquella revista que parecía arder bajo su axila.

Encontró a Bella en la cocina, preparando zumo de naranja natural. Dejó las bolsas y el periódico en la encimera para poder agitar la revista delante de las narices de la chica.

—¡Mira lo que me he encontrado! —exclamó.

Bella lo miró horrorizada e intentó quitársela de las manos, no quería tener un motivo para que Edward bromease acerca de ella.

No consiguió su propósito, y terminó riendo en un taburete de la cocina y comentando con él las fotos y el reportaje. Edward las miraba embelesado y sugería de forma constante el recortar las imágenes y enmarcarlas. Bella sólo ponía los ojos en blanco y le ignoraba.

Cuando Bella se cansó de mirar las mismas páginas —Edward parecía no hartarse ni sólo un poco—, comenzó a recoger la compra y a preparar tostadas. Al poco tiempo apareció Seth con su pijama de ositos y se quedó junto a la puerta, callado. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y se esforzaron en hacer que el niño estuviera cómodo y feliz.

.

Los siguientes días fueron un torbellino para Bella. Seth, que aún no se había recuperado del susto y que estaba muy emocionalmente inestable, volvía a ir a la guardería, y Edward, atacado con tanto papeleo, también tuvo que retomar su trabajo pese a estar a vísperas de Navidad. Bella, con la flexibilidad de su trabajo pudo compaginar el estar en casa, llevar al día los nuevos _briefings_ y sobre todo, y también lo más terrorífico para ella, comprar regalos. Había acordado con Edward que no quería algo pomposo ni demasiado caro, que no le veía sentido, así que estaba en la terrible misión de encontrar algo que se adecuara a lo que ella había exigido. Las entradas de Disney se encontraban escondidas en la funda de uno de sus ordenadores portátiles, un lugar que esperaba que nadie encontrara interesante, al menos hasta el día veinticinco.

Con la ayuda de Alice compró los regalos de sus padres y amigos, además de algún detalle que quería encontrar para Seth.

—¿Por qué no me conseguiste alguna entrada a Disney a mi también? —refunfuñaba Alice cada vez que la veía.

—Porque eres monstruosamente grande como para ir, Alice. Búscate a algún niño como escusa y quizá te de alguna.

—¡Me voy a quedar embarazada sólo para eso! —bromeó ella tras la respuesta de su amiga.

Después de un día agotador por el centro fueron con el coche de Alice a comprar adornos para el apartamento de Bella y Edward, era la primera Navidad que se pasaba en aquel sitio y sabía con seguridad que Edward ni habría caído en ello. No tenía ganas de utilizar los adornos de su propia casa, quería conseguir algunos nuevos y empezar así una tradición juntos. Los colores elegidos —por Alice, obviamente— fueron el plateado y el azul.

—Va a quedar muy frío y sobrio… Alice, hay un crío en esa casa.

—¡Me importa un pepino! No tendrás un árbol de Navidad hortera, Isabella.

Un día después, el minimalista árbol terminó por estar lleno de adornos navideños más caseros que a Seth le mandaron hacer en la guardería. Bella no quiso ni imaginar la cara de su amiga cuando lo viera, pero no le dio mucha importancia, quizá pudiera "adecentarlo" antes de que ella fuera el día de Navidad, pensó.

Bella había estado recibiendo durante un par de días paquetes de Nueva Jersey llenos de cintas VHS. Estaba trabajando en un montaje de todas las escenas que tenía con Edward, pero eran escasas y de poca calidad; sabía que no era demasiado, pero al menos le traía buenos recuerdos y sería un detalle bonito. Se pasó en su antiguo apartamento todas las mañanas, trabajando duro, eligiendo la "banda sonora" y demás detalles, sin olvidar tampoco sus labores profesionales. La Navidad era frustrante, pensaba mientras observaba desde su sillón la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores en unos instantes de descanso.

Sin embargo pudo tenerlo todo a tiempo. La Nochebuena llegó y con ello el entusiasmo de Seth, que parecía no poder estarse quieto. Iba de su cuarto al salón repetidas veces, comprobando que todo estaba en orden y sobre todo, para que Papá Noel no se encontrara nada extraño o desagradable en su visita. Cambió el plato de galletas de sitio cinco veces, sin encontrar ninguna satisfactoria; al final le pidió ayuda a Bella y ella propuso dejarlo a los pies del árbol. Sonrió satisfecho cuando dio su labor por finalizada, y tuvo permiso de llevarse a _George_ esa noche a su habitación para que si se despertara no sufriera la tentación de salir a "investigar".

—Creo que voy a ir a dormir —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—Vaya, ¿a qué se debe este agradable cambio, señorito? —inquirió Edward con una ceja alzada—. Normalmente te tengo que arrastrar a la cama.

—¿Me vas a reñir por querer acostarme temprano?

—A partir de mañana no verás más a tu tía Alice, o al menos sin supervisión —bromeó Edward.

Seth soltó una risita y tras coger en brazos al enorme hurón, se despidió con un beso de ambos antes de correr hasta su dormitorio con excitación.

—Dudo mucho que se duerma —dijo Bella.

—Sería genial volver a ser niño y tener tanta ilusión, ¿verdad? —sonrió Edward, sentándose al lado de ella en el sofá.

—Lo sería, sí.

Y entre risas, galletas y vasos de leche, empezaron a colocar los regalos alrededor del navideño árbol, cuyas luces encendidas hacían que el ambiente adquiriese una calidez que ni Bella ni Edward pudieron describir para ellos mismos.

.

—¡Aaaaah! —un grito entusiasmado medio despertó a Bella, la cual refregó la cara contra la almohada y se pegó más al cuerpo de Edward, que la abrazaba desde atrás. Entreabrió los ojos y vio como una silueta sinuosa abría la puerta y corría hasta la cama cargando algo y dando tumbos—. ¡Por fa, por fa, despertaos ya! Están los regalos, los he visto, ¡los he visto!

Edward soltó un suspiro a su lado junto a un gemido bajo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Seth? —murmuró, tumbándose sobre su espalda y frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

—¡Enormes! Los hay muy grandes y menos grandes, ya sabes, muy grandes y no tanto —farfulló de forma nerviosa. Tenía a _George_ en los brazos, parecía no querer soltarlo bajo ningún concepto—. ¡Y no hay galletas! Se las ha comido todas, ¡qué guay!

Bella se giró para mirar a Edward y soltar una risita entre dientes; él sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras se estiraba.

—Venga Seth, enséñamelo —pidió Bella, incorporándose.

Se puso su bata para no coger frío y depositando un beso en la frente de Edward fue tras el niño al salón.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó con fingida sorpresa—. ¡Ha debido de trabajar mucho!

—No sabes cuanto —murmuró Edward a su espalda, aún estirándose.

Seth examinaba cada paquete e intentaba leer el nombre que ponía en las etiquetas, acertando todas las veces.

—¿Podemos abrirlos ya?

—Seth, ya te advertimos que teníamos que esperar a que… —empezó a explicar Bella cuando el repiqueteo incesable del timbre la interrumpió—. Bueno, por lo que veo no vamos a tener que esperar nada.

Edward había ido a abrir la puerta, y regresó al instante con Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, todos en pijama. Y Bella sonrió. Aún recordaba las Navidades cuando sus "vecinos" no estaban, aquellas en las que se levantaba en una casa donde sólo vivía ella y por lo tanto debajo del árbol no había nada. Si no fuera por sus amigos y por la tradición de abrir los regalos todos juntos, el día de Navidad hubiera perdido el significado y la importancia para ella. Y aunque ahora estuviera demasiado bien acompañada, jamás podría concebir una mañana navideña sin sus amigos con sus característicos pijamas.

—¡Nos han visto! —exclamó Alice, quitándose el chubasquero que llevaba y poniéndolo de cualquier forma sobre el sofá—. Un hombre que ha salido a comprar el periódico nos ha visto en zapatillas de estar por casa y con el pijama asomando por debajo de los abrigos y se ha reído.

—Bueno, no todos los años vais a pasar desapercibidos —rió Edward.

Emmett y Jasper pusieron los regalos que llevaban bajo al árbol, junto a los que ya estaban, y después lo contemplaron.

—Creo que si no empezamos ya, al pobre Seth le va a dar una arritmia —comentó Emmett riéndose.

—¡Sí, por favor! —gritó el pequeño—. Llevo esperando… ¡un año!

Entre carcajadas se sentaron en el suelo y se fueron pasando paquetes, aunque era Seth el que supervisaba el reparto de regalos. Después de desenvolver una cantidad descomunal de películas, juegos y libros, vio una caja grande que le llamó la atención.

—¡_George_! ¡También hay regalo para ti! —chilló. Después miró a Edward y a Bella y poniendo un puchero pidió—: ¿Puedo abrirlo yo? ¡Por favor!

Resultó que contenía una cesta nueva para el animal y todos rieron ante aquel inesperado regalo.

—¡Madre mía! Es precioso —comentó Bella al descubrir un vestido palabra de honor, largo, de color verde esmeralda y excesivamente elegante—, pero no sé cuándo me lo voy a poder poner.

—¡Eres tonta, Bella! —rió Alice—. Es el vestido que llevarás en mi boda. Todos tenéis uno, así que no quiero quejas ni "no me gustan". ¡Os aguantáis! —sonrió de forma exagerada y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

A Bella le encantaba el vestido, le dio varias vueltas y vio que Rosalie tenía uno igual en forma, pero de color diferente. El suyo era en un ámbar claro que combinaba de una forma extraña y extravagante, pero no menos bonita, con su largo cabello.

—¡No! —exclamaron Edward y Emmett a la vez.

Las chicas los miraron y vieron como extendían al aire respectivos chaqués. Ni Bella ni Rosalie pudieron reprimir una risa.

—¿De frac? ¿Estás en serio, Alice? —gimió Edward—. Vamos a parecer pingüinos…

—Eso, ¿por qué quieres una boda tan pija? —se quejó Emmett.

—¡Por que si por vosotros fuera, tú —señaló a Emmett— irías en ropa de deporte, y tú —apuntó con el dedo a su mellizo— te pondrías una de esas camisas horrorosas!

—¡No son horrorosas! —gruñeron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo.

—¡Es mi boda, e iréis de chaqué! —sentenció Alice.

Como sabían que era inútil luchar contra la voluntad de Alice, suspiraron y siguieron pendientes a los regalos, que parecían no acabar.

Edward miró curioso el DVD que le había preparado Bella para después de leer la dedicatoria que estaba en el interior mirarla de forma conmovedora.

—Después lo veré —le susurró, y ella asintió, sonrojada.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Seth enseñando un sobre donde estaba su nombre y el de su padre escrito. Lo abrió con rapidez y frunció el ceño al no entender muy bien lo que ponía; sin embargo, al ver el enorme logotipo gritó con fuerza y se puso de pie de un salto—. ¡Disney Land! ¡Bella, papá, Disney Land!

Edward lo miraba confundido, y le cogió el papel de las manos. Después de repasarlo y leerlo por encima interrogó a Bella de forma silenciosa.

—¡Hala Seth, vamos a ir a Disney Land! —exclamó Bella fingiendo estar sorprendida. El niño pegaba botes y daba palmadas—. Ya te lo explicaré —le cuchicheó Bella a Edward—. ¿Qué pasa, no te hace ilusión ver a Mickey Mouse?

Él le dirigió una mirada divertida y después rió y se unió a la alegría de su hijo.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —gruñó Emmett, con el carné de un nuevo gimnasio en la mano—. Vamos enano, ¡dámelo!

Mientras los dos niños —uno más que otro— corrían y gritaban, Bella cogió una pequeña caja que estaba a su nombre. Su corazón empezó a palpitar cuando vio que aunque era más grande de lo convencional, era de terciopelo y parecía la prototípica que alberga en su interior un anillo; y además, Edward la miraba intensamente. Su pulso empezó a temblar y no supo si guardarse la cajita para más tarde de forma disimulada. Sin embargo, Rosalie vio lo que tenía entre sus dubitativos dedos.

—Esto… Bella, prométeme que no nos matarás, que dejarás que se te de una explicación antes —dijo apresuradamente, y la aludida la observó sin entender nada.

Suspiró y decidió armarse de valor. Abrió levemente la tapa y sintió en su interior un peso en el estómago cuando vio que lo que allí había era una llave; no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva a Edward, algo decepcionada. Después se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido que el anillo estuviera escondido entre los regalos y que se lo diera delante de todos, sabía que Edward no haría algo así. Esperaría a un momento íntimo y adecuado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó balanceando las llaves delante de sus amigos.

—Es de parte de Emmett, de Jasper y mía —explicó Rosalie—. Y no es lo que piensas. Nos ha costado mucho menos de la mitad de la cantidad que puedas llegar a estimar, así que respira hondo y acércate a la ventana.

Bella se levantó con parsimonia, alargando el momento. Iba a desmenuzar a sus amigos si se habían gastado tanto dinero como estaba pensando en ese momento. Llegó hasta la ventana, seguida de los demás y observó la familiar calle con atención, y entonces la vio. Rodeada de una ancha cinta de regalo roja y provocando miradas divertidas de todos los que pasaban, había una Vespa de un azul eléctrico combinada con blanco. Bella abrió la boca del asombro, le encantaba además de que era lo que menos se hubiera esperado en el mundo.

—Estáis locos… ¿Cómo habéis podido…?

—Bella, sabes que estoy muy involucrada en eso de la reparación de coches —contó Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco—, una moto no ha significado nada, ningún trabajo. No es demasiado vieja, pero la capa de pintura ha hecho mucho —añadió observando el resultado final.

Bella la miró con ojos brillantes y sin previo aviso la abrazó con fuerza. Después hizo lo mismo con Emmett y Jasper, le había gustado tanto el regalo que no podía expresarse.

—Estábamos hartos de que fueras a todos lados en taxi —comentó Emmett—. Posiblemente sea tu mayor gasto al mes.

Rieron y Edward se acercó con dos paquetes, uno redondeado y el otro abultado.

—¿Una pelota? —bromeó Bella, cogiéndolo. Sonrió al ver que era un casco de motorista y una chupa negra de cuero—. ¡Dios mío, estabais coordinados! Tendré que empezar a comprarme alguna revista motera y escuchar heavy metal.

—Vamos Bella, ni que te hubieran regalado una Harley Davidson. Es una Vespa, así que si sigues escuchando Camera Obscura y Belle & Sebastian no pasará nada —bromeó Alice, con un par de vestidos sobre los hombros y probándose unos zapatos de una pinta infernal.

Cuando terminaron con todos los paquetes, desayunaron lentamente, cada uno atento a algo diferente: Edward hojeaba varios libros de avances médicos que no había podido conseguir antes, Seth intentaba comprender su nueva Nintendo DS, Bella, con la chupa puesta, observaba las llaves como si tuvieran un poder mágico indescriptible, Alice seguía con sus zapatos y los intercambiaba con los que les habían regalado a Rosalie, Jasper leía la parte de atrás de algunos DVDs, Emmett comía como si nunca hubiera probado las tortitas mientras ayudaba a Seth a manejar la DS hablándole con la boca llena y _George_ descansaba en su nueva "cama", observando la situación con sus vivaces ojitos.

Fue una típica mañana de Navidad, de esas que no se olvidan y que al recordarlas se sonríe. El desayuno fue secundado por la comida —donde todos se pusieron algunas de sus ropas nuevas para no comer en pijama— y tras eso vieron películas navideñas y cantaron villancicos a grito limpio.

—Ha sido genial, no creo que pueda esperar a que sea el año que viene —se quejó Alice mientras los abrazaba en la puerta.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Bella, que traía puesta la chupa de nuevo y llevaba el casco debajo de brazo—. ¿Quién quiere dar una vuelta?

Trotaron escaleras abajo y en cuestión de segundos estuvieron al lado de la Vespa. Bella arrancó la cinta y admiró su nueva adquisición; no pudo evitar volver a abrazar a sus amigos. Después se subió y arrancó con facilidad; sonrió al recordar aquellas tardes veraniegas en Forks donde montaban en moto en la explanada de una de las montañas que rodeaban al pueblo.

Alice y Emmett fueron los únicos que insistieron en montar, y gritaron y movieron los brazos temerariamente mientras recorrían Madison Avenue a una velocidad prudente.

—¡Es genial, muchísimas gracias! —volvió a repetir Bella por enésima vez.

Edward, que no apoyaba la idea de la moto, observaba a Bella con rostro preocupado, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Como médico había tenido a demasiados jóvenes en urgencias por accidentes de tráfico; sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, pero no era el padre de Bella, no podía decirle nada.

Cuando todos se hubieron metido en sus coches y alejado de la vista, Edward, Seth y Bella subieron de nuevo al apartamento. El pequeño llevó a su cuarto todos los juguetes que pudo y se metió en la cama sin cenar siquiera, exhausto. Edward y Bella sin embargo, se quedaron metiendo los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, queriendo dejar todo limpio para el día siguiente.

—¿Me vas a explicar eso del viaje a California? —preguntó Edward.

Bella sonrió y empezó a contarle cómo el señor Jefferson le había sugerido el viaje para al final acabar regalándoselo. Edward escuchaba mientras seguía con la tarea, estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de un viaje juntos, y sobre todo si era un sitio que le gustaba tanto a Seth.

—Y he pensado que sería mejor ir después de las vacaciones de Navidad, es más cómodo si no hay tanta gente, ¿no? —comentó Bella, secándose las manos con un trapo.

Edward asintió, conforme y cerró la puerta del lavavajillas.

—Vamos —le apremió.

La empujó hasta el salón, donde cogió el DVD que Bella había preparado para después llegar a la habitación que compartían. En cuestión de segundos, Edward ya estaba enfundado en su pijama y encendía el reproductor de DVD que tenía junto a la televisión. Cogiendo los mandos a distancia, fue hasta la cama y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella, atrayéndola más a él.

—¡Acción! —dijo con una sonrisa contra la cabeza de ella.

—Es sólo una tontería, no te esperes…

—Shh —susurró Edward, cortándola—. Será el regalo que más me guste. De hecho, ya lo es. Aunque claro, nada puede competir con el chaqué de Alice…

Se cayó cuando se vio a él mismo, aunque con unos veinte años menos, en la pantalla, persiguiendo a Bella y a su hermana. La escena se cortó y empezó otra donde salían los dos en el asiento trasero de un coche que no recordaba cual era, ella mirando por la ventanilla con aire soñador y él observándola a ella discretamente. Cada vez que Bella se giraba, Edward pegaba un respigo y miraba al frente.

—Qué tímido, ¿no? —comentó la Bella adulta entre risas.

Más imágenes grabadas en la retina de Edward: los dos en la playa de La Push, los dos saltando en una cama elástica en la feria de Port Angeles y Emmett derribándolos de un sólo golpe. Después Bella grabando a Edward en un momento mágico, cuando encontraron un claro en una excursión de senderismo con el colegio; las risas y el entusiasmo eran contagiables. Obras de teatro improvisadas, clases fallidas de piano de parte de Edward a Bella, fiestas de pijama donde acababan durmiendo en el mismo colchón inflable y se peleaban por las mantas, etcétera. El Edward que estaba en la cama viendo el video sintió picor en los ojos, y arrugó la nariz. Le dolía pensar que si se hubiera quedado en Forks posiblemente llevaría saliendo con Bella toda la vida. La abrazó con más fuerza y siguió viendo el montaje con una sonrisa al ver que tenía un aspecto retro muy bonito y visual, y que la música le acompañaba muy bien.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —susurró Bella, alzando la cabeza para besarle una vez acabó y salían las líneas del c_ast_, una pequeña broma suya.

Edward sonrió y acunó su cara con las manos.

—Me ha encantado, creo que casi me haces llorar. Mmm, mejor olvida eso último.

—Está bien que lo admitas —sonrió Bella, divertida.

—¿El qué hay que admitir? —preguntó haciéndose el despistado y tumbándola para posicionarse encima de ella.

Bella acarició el rostro del chico, apreciando cada detalle. Después irguió la cabeza para fundirse en un nuevo beso, más largo y profundo.

Y así consumieron la mayor parte de la noche, unidos y sin separarse ni un solo centímetro del otro, felices y aprovechando las últimas horas del día más navideño del año.

.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que parecía que alguien manejara el reloj y el calendario a su gusto. Bella sabía que era un síntoma de que las cosas iban bien, por lo que no había que preocuparse. Resultó que la película a la que le habían hecho el tráiler en la agencia estaba siendo un éxito, y todos felicitaban a su equipo. Se sentía orgullosa y realizada, los logros profesionales no son algo que tomar a la ligera. Mientras tanto, intentaba sonsacarle a Alice datos sobre la boda que se celebraría el primer día del año, pero resultaba imposible, era como hablar con una pared. Lo único que consiguió fue saber que la ceremonia empezaría a las cinco, la hora a la que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y que un coche estaría esperándolos una hora antes. Algo es algo, pensó Bella distraídamente, mientras examinaba de nuevo el precioso vestido. Alice le había dado unos zapatos preciosos a juego junto a un fular de aspecto delicado y un tocado no muy grande para el pelo. Aquello sobrepasaba los límites que Bella había pensado para la boda, pero recordó que era Alice la que se casaba y que con ella nada parecía ser suficiente.

El treinta y uno de Diciembre Edward tuvo que trabajar, pero dejó a Seth con Bella. Ese día la casa se convirtió en un cuartel general del _make-up_, ya que Rosalie y Alice llegaron a los pocos minutos de marcharse Edward, cargadas de ropa y maquillaje.

Ese año, Carlisle había hecho reserva en Olive Garden, un exclusivo restaurante de Times Square. Normalmente solían ir a ver la bola caer sin más cenando un bocadillo mientras esperaban a la media noche, pero ese año, con un niño pequeño, los Cullen habían puesto en marcha una nueva tradición. Bella no quiso ni pensar lo que costaría esa cena, aunque estaba segura de que sería una experiencia inolvidable.

Después de mascarillas exfoliantes y depilación minuciosa de piernas y axilas, las chicas empezaron a debatir qué usar. Seth las observaba de vez en cuando; estaba tumbado en la cama, con _George_ sobre las piernas y jugando a su ahora inseparable Nintendo DS.

—Bella, tu te vas a poner este negro, Rose, a ti el rojo te quedará increíble, y yo me pondré el rosa palo.

Cuando Edward llegó de trabajar y se encontró su habitación llena de mujeres peinándose las unas a las otras se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada se fue al salón. Seth no lo dudó y cogiendo al hurón se marchó de aquel cuarto de tortura, siguiendo a su padre.

—Creo que debes poner más sombra de ojos —Era uno de los comentarios favoritos de Alice; si no era sombra de ojos, era eyeliner, o rimel. Todo parecía tener poca cantidad según ella, y Bella estaba a punto de sentir el peso del maquillaje en su cara.

—No quiero ni imaginar las horas antes a la boda —se quejó Bella, en voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo Rosalie la escuchara.

Pidieron comida china y comieron dentro de la habitación por orden de Alice, que insistía que iba a ser una sorpresa a los chicos. Bella estaba agobiada de no salir de esas cuatro paredes, pero prefería callar y no aguantar la ira de su amiga. Era ya media tarde cuando Edward entró y pidió permiso para coger un traje, alegando que si no tendría que ir con la ropa del trabajo.

—¡Entra, pero no mires! —chilló Alice.

Fue cómico ver al chico entrar de espaldas, rebuscar en el armario y después entrar en el cuarto de baño para coger el neceser y más tarde salir de nuevo de espaldas. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta se giró y las miró burlón, consiguiendo que Alice gritara furiosa.

Había anochecido por completo cuando Bella salió de allí, enfundada en el estrecho vestido negro, con unos zapatos azules demasiado altos para su gusto y un chal del mismo color sobre los hombros. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, formando ondas sobre su espalda, y se sentía desnuda. Era Diciembre, pensaba, necesitaba cuatro capas más de ropa para estar abrigada.

—Guapa —le susurró Edward desde atrás en el oído—. Déjame que te vea bien.

Bella se dio la vuelta, avergonzada, y Edward soltó un silbido de admiración que hizo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Tu tampoco estás tan mal —comentó Bella, pasando los brazos por sus hombros y besándolo de forma tierna.

—Los trajes son mi punto fuerte —rió él.

Y Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Era una de las veces que más atractivo lo había visto, con la chaqueta y los pantalones de pinza negros, una camisa simple, blanca, y una corbata negra. Iba sencillo, pero quitaba el aliento. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción y el pelo seguía tan despeinado como de costumbre.

—Y espera a ver esto —comentó mientras llevaba de la mano a Bella hasta el salón.

Sentado en el suelo y leyendo un libro de ilustraciones estaba Seth. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros de vestir, un jersey de punto negro con cuello de pico y una camisa celeste asomaba por debajo; iba arreglado pero en la media de un niño de cinco años.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Alice, que acababa de salir y corría como podía hasta su sobrino para aplastarlo en un abrazo—, ¡el niño más guapo de Nueva York!

Poco después todos estaban en el ascensor para ir hasta el restaurante, con la hora un poco justa. Decidieron ir a pie ya que Times Square estaba cerca, y aparcar por esa zona era imposible ya que los accesos estaban cortados.

Olive Garden, al ser un buen restaurante y estar en un sitio estratégico, estaba lleno de gente que intentaba conseguir una mesa de forma desesperada. Edward, agarrando con fuerza a Bella, entró haciéndose paso entre la marea de personas que intentaban disuadir al encargado de asignar mesas.

—Perdone, tenemos una reserva a nombre de Carlisle Cullen —dijo educadamente.

El joven encargado rebuscó entre los papeles que tenía en la mesa y asintió.

—El señor Cullen llegó hace unos minutos. ¡Alec! —llamó, y al momento un chico uniformado apareció—. Lleva a los señores a la mesa Cullen.

Alec les hizo un gesto educado y todos le siguieron a través de una escalera de caracol, dejando atrás el primer piso para llegar al segundo, donde el ambiente era más tranquilo. Pronto divisaron una enorme mesa donde ya se encontraban sentados los señores Cullen, los Swan y Jasper y Emmett, todos vestidos de forma elegante y resaltando entre las demás personas que allí cenaban con conversaciones amenas y familiares.

—¡Pero qué guapos estáis todos! —exclamó Esme, levantándose para abrazar a los que acababan de llegar.

—Estás preciosa, mamá —sonrió Edward, y sus hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Siempre estaban bromeando con que era el niño de mamá, el consentido y a la vez más pelota de todos.

—¿Y Seth, no ha venido Seth? —bramó Emmett, buscando con la mirada de forma exageradamente falsa.

—¡Estoy aquí! —chilló el niño y corrió a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Tú eres Seth? ¡Pero qué te han hecho! —pasó su mano por el pelo castaño del niño, despeinándolo—. Ahora estás mejor, tío.

El camarero que les habían asignado vino y tuvo que esperar a que los saludos acabaran; a Bella, por ejemplo, su madre no la soltaba, diciéndole repetidas veces lo encantadora que estaba esa noche. Al fin pudo zarparse de las garras de su progenitora y tomar asiento al lado de Edward, que reía en voz baja.

—¿Qué desean tomar?

Como ninguno había tenido tiempo para leer la carta, el camarero se fue con tan sólo las bebidas encargadas.

—Papi —susurró Seth, que estaba justo enfrente de ellos, al lado de Emmett—. Quiero pizza.

—¡Seth! Es Nochevieja, no puedes comer pizza como si fuera una noche cualquiera —dijo Alice, metiéndose en la conversación.

Seth frunció el ceño y señaló a un niño que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana y que comía una porción de pizza.

—¡Quiero pizza!

—¡Y yo! —exclamó Emmett—. Mira enano, podemos pedir una para los dos, así no te reñirán ya que me tienen miedo.

Decidieron no interponerse más ya que no querían que el niño tuviera una rabieta en una noche como aquella. Los demás pidieron distintas variedades de pasta acompañadas con carne, la especialidad de la casa.

—Al menos comedla con cuchillo y tenedor, por favor —suplico Alice cuando la polémica pizza aterrizó sobre la mesa, y todos rieron.

La cena estuvo llena de ese nerviosismo que se siente el último día del año, donde todos miran el reloj constantemente para calcular el tiempo que queda para que el año finalice. Renée charlaba con Rosalie animadamente y Alice con su madre, la cual intentaba saber datos de la boda que se celebraría al día siguiente.

—Por cierto, ¿no se supone que los novios no deben verse el día antes de la boda? —comentó Carlisle, palmoteando el hombro de Jasper.

—Ya, pero cualquiera le dice a Alice que no podíamos pasar Fin de Año juntos —bromeó Jasper—. Esta noche dormiré en casa de mi hermana y ya no nos veremos más hasta que estemos en el altar.

La conversación siguió su ritmo, amena, mientras los platos se iban vaciando y la expectación crecía. De vez en cuando giraban la cabeza para mirar por los grandes ventanales y asegurarse de que la gran bola seguía aún arriba.

—¿Desean la carta de postres? —preguntó el camarero una vez recogió la mesa.

Charlie consultó su reloj.

—Aún queda media hora, así que sí, tráigamela —comentó mientras se tocaba la barriga.

Seth decidió tomar una copa de helado de chocolate que también le vio al niño desconocido, y Edward se apuntó mentalmente que la próxima vez que fueran a un restaurante se fijaría si había algún crío cerca. Emmett y Rosalie compartieron una deliciosa tarta de limón con vainilla, los señores Cullen se decidieron por una torta de chocolate sin azúcar —Carlisle la miró con una expresión tan triste que hizo que todos rieran—, los Swan un tiramisú de aspecto muy apetecible, Jasper y Alice eligieron unos pequeños _zeppolis _y Bella y Edward terminaron pidiendo tarta de chocolate y frambuesa. Al final todos comieron de todos, degustando cada una de las exquisiteces que allí servían.

Cuando terminaron encargaron champán y se acercaron hasta los ventanales, donde los demás clientes ya iban cogiendo posiciones.

—¿Por qué no vamos abajo, papá? —preguntó Seth.

—Porque hay más gente y seguramente te agobiarás. Además, aquí se ve mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

Seth se encogió de hombros y alzó los brazos para que le cogieran.

—¿Cómo se llamaba esto? —preguntó con los brazos en el cuello de Edward.

—Times Square —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero no se parece a Trafalgar Square —respondió, confuso.

El último fin de año que había pasado en su ciudad, Londres, había sido con Edward y además también fue el único año en el que hizo algo divertido: fueron a Trafalgar Square y vieron los fuegos artificiales. Sin embargo ahora todo estaba lleno de luces y tenía un aspecto tan diferente a lo que él recordaba de su ciudad que le daba hasta miedo.

—Claro que no se parece, son cosas diferentes —contestó Bella—. Aquí es más divertido. ¿Ves esa bola gigante? —la señaló con el dedo y el niño asintió—. Pues cuando sean las doce de la noche, y por tanto este año haya acabado, empieza a bajar y cuando acabe el trayecto, comienzan los fuegos artificiales y tiran confeti por todas partes.

El niño escuchó entusiasmado y después cogió la muñeca de su padre para mirar el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Al no entenderlo, se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pone?

—Que queda muy poco —sonrió Edward.

Esperaron pacientemente mientras escuchaban los gritos provenientes de las miles de personas que se congregaban debajo de ellos, disfrutando de la fiesta aunque llevaran horas esperando.

Jasper le estaba explicando a Seth que había que pedir un deseo para el próximo año, y el niño no parecía entenderlo, no sabía por qué motivo iba a concederse su petición, pero al final accedió a meditarlo durante los pocos minutos que quedaban.

—¡Faltan segundos! —chilló Alice, abrazada a Jasper.

Y todos comprobaron la hora de nuevo y al ver que tenía razón se removieron en su sitio, nerviosos. Edward pasó el brazo libre por la cintura de Bella y la pegó a su cuerpo, necesitándola cerca.

Juntos vieron como la bola descendía y como a su vez los gritos de las personas que lo veían. Bella sólo deseó que todo siguiera como hasta ese momento, no necesitaba nada más en su vida. Todos querían la felicidad para el prójimo y en el caso de Alice y Jasper suerte para el día siguiente.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritaron todos a la vez, antes de lanzarse a besar a su pareja o abrazar a los demás.

Edward posó los labios sobre los de Bella durante unos largos segundos, mientras le deseaba un muy feliz año junto a él, en un susurro. Después besaron la cabeza de Seth que aplaudía entusiasmado y compartieron su alegría con los demás.

—¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! —empezaron a suspirar Esme y Renée, tan nostálgicas como de costumbre.

Brindaron con champán —y con zumo en el caso de Seth— y observaron maravillados los fuegos artificiales. Si se decía que Nueva York no dormía, esa noche era como si realmente fuera de día, había la misma luz.

Bella tenía los ojos húmedos y no lo entendía. Le emocionaba que fuera la primera Nochevieja que volvían a pasar todos juntos y que la velada hubiera transcurrido tan divertida e íntima. Sabía que la noche estaba llegando a su fin, ya que al día siguiente debían levantarse temprano para arreglarse. Alice le había advertido de que una estilista amiga suya iría a arreglarla por la mañana, y de nada sirvieron las quejas de Bella o las amenazas.

Se despidieron con más efusividad y cariño que de costumbre. Los señores Cullen y Swan se iban a quedar en un hotel, aunque no habían reservado nada aún.

—¿Un hotel? —inquirió Bella—. Tenemos un apartamento vacío, ¿por qué no os quedáis ahí? Además, dudo que haya habitaciones libres en los hoteles hoy.

Parecieron estar de acuerdo y los siguieron hasta Madison Avenue. Subieron en dos tandas por el ascensor y Bella corrió a buscar las llaves de su antiguo apartamento.

—Las sábanas limpias están en los armarios. Siento no haberos podido preparar nada… —se disculpó.

Después de que su madre y Esme la convencieran de que no pasaba nada y que aquellas eran las mejores habitaciones que podían conseguir, Bella se quedó un poco más tranquila. Estaba marchándose cuando Esme la llamó.

—Bella, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que le dio mala espina—. ¿Por qué no nos dejas a Seth? Seguro que tanto Edward como tú estáis deseando pasar una noche a solas…

Renée asintió, emocionada y Bella se tiñó por completo de un preocupante color escarlata.

—N-no t-te preocupes, Esme —farfullo—. G-gracias —y torpemente salió del piso, cerrando la puerta de forma veloz. Escuchó risas a su espalda y gruñendo fue hasta el apartamento donde vivía con Edward.

Su habitación estaba vacía, por lo que supuso que estaría acostando al niño. Empezó a desvestirse, deseosa de escapar de aquella ropa tan incómoda. Gimió aliviada cuando sus pies estuvieron descalzos sobre el frío suelo y su piel recubierta del algodón de su pijama de invierno.

—Estás más sexy así que con ese enloquecedoramente corto y apretado vestido —ronroneó Edward cuando entró. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Pues tú estás más sexy desnudo —rió Bella mientras le deshacía el nudo de la corbata y empezaba a desvestirlo.

—Lo sé —dijo él, y con un movimiento de hombros dejó que la chaqueta cayera al suelo. Cogió a Bella a estilo nupcial y la depositó con suavidad en la cama—. Así que… ¿a qué esperas?

Con una carcajada entrelazó las piernas en la cintura de él y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa en un estado casi febril, queriéndolo admirar y deseosa de dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que simplemente lo rozaba.

"Qué descanse otra" fue el último pensamiento cuerdo que pasó por la cabeza de Bella antes de entregarse por completo, en cuerpo y alma a Edward.

.

La mañana del primer día del año amaneció nublada y con un frío penetrante, de esos que presagian copos de nieve. Bella se removió en la cama, había dormido en una postura incómoda y el haber pasado la noche haciendo el amor tampoco ayudaba a encontrarse mejor físicamente. Sentía un enorme cansancio y agujetas en las piernas y brazos; gimió, si Alice se llegara a enterar de cómo había pasado la noche previa a su boda la encarcelaría en una torre. Estaba absolutamente convencida de que sus ojeras iban a delatarla, pero cruzó los dedos para que la estilista fuese una gran profesional y ocultara las pruebas del crimen.

Desperezándose, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la bata de Edward y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y esperó a que el agua se calentara para meterse dentro. Usó una esponja que según Alice tenía fines terapéuticos y que te hacía sentir como nueva; sin embargo, al restregarla contra los brazos no sintió nada por lo que decidió dejar de darle crédito a Alice en temas como ese. Utilizó también una crema suavizante para el pelo que no reconocía. Después rió al darse cuenta de que sería de Edward; por fin tenía algo por lo que reírse de él.

Se secó con rapidez y se frotó el pelo con una toalla pequeña, sin querer usar secador. Después volvió al dormitorio y se puso ropa interior adecuada para el vestido que llevaría más tarde y encima unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de Edward que le quedaba ancha, para después poder sacar la cabeza sin despeinarse. Como este seguía dormido, Bella fue a prepararse un café. Estaba sentada en un taburete, sorbiendo el líquido y mordisqueando una magdalena con trozos de chocolate cuando el timbre sonó.

—¿La señorita Swan? —preguntó una joven alta y guapa que venía con un gran maletín—. Soy Heidi, coincidimos el día de su entrevista en Vogue. La señorita Cullen me "ordenó" que viniera a prepararla para su boda.

Bella se acordaba muy bien de aquella chica, y sobre todo de los comentarios hormonales que soltó sobre Edward. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, incómoda, la hizo pasar.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo, Heidi? —ofreció, intentando ser amable.

—Un café estaría genial, necesito reponer fuerzas —sonrió ella, mostrándose encantadora.

Tras desayunar, Bella fue a lavarse los dientes y dejó a Heidi instalándose y desplegando sus herramientas de trabajo en el cuarto de invitados, frente al tocador.

Sabiendo que lo necesitaría, Bella cogió de su cuarto el tocado y el vestido para que Heidi trabajara sobre el color del mismo. Vio que Edward estaba destapado y con una sonrisa lo arropó y besó su frente. Salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta y fue hasta donde se encontraba Heidi.

—¿Ese es el vestido? —preguntó asombrada—. ¡Es precioso! Me parece que es de la colección de la señorita Cullen —admiró, apreciando la textura con los dedos.

Hizo a Bella sentarse en una silla y empezó a arreglarle el pelo, secándoselo y dándole forma.

—Tiene una melena preciosa —comentó Heidi, que parecía querer tomar confianza con ella.

—Gracias, siempre la he considerado muy común.

Heidi siguió parloteando acerca de lo bonita que era la piel de Bella, o que apenas tenía puntas abiertas. Bella se relajó en la silla e intentó que las palabras que le entraban por un oído le salieran por el otro, no se sentía cómoda con alguien tan agasajador.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar a cabo el peinado, que según le contó sería un recogido clásico pero que le favoreciera su cara ovalada. Bella, que no tenía casi criterio en el tema estilismo, se dejó hacer lo que fuera.

A media mañana, cuando el sol empezaba a asomar de entre las nubes, Edward asomó su despeinada cabeza por la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y sin ver bien.

Bella notó como Heidi dejaba caer un mechón de pelo, tensándose, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida.

—Hola cariño, ¿pasa algo? —saludó desde la silla.

—Eh… No, no te encontraba. Hola, soy Edward Cullen —entró en la estancia con un brazo extendido para saludar a Heidi, la cual le cogió la mano con excesivo entusiasmo—. Es casi la hora de la comida… Iré a prepararle algo a Seth, ¿queréis?

—¿Te apetece algo Heidi? —quiso saber Bella, y al ver que la chica negaba de forma nerviosa con la cabeza añadió—: No te preocupes, después vamos nosotras.

Edward les dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Estás casada con el hermano de Alice Cullen? —inquirió tras unos minutos Heidi.

—Estamos juntos —contestó escuetamente Bella—. ¿No podrías poner un poco más abajo el tocado?

Heidi asintió y dejó que Bella tuviera voz y voto para que así se sintiese más cómoda. Después de terminar con el pelo, empezó a probar diferentes tonalidades de maquillaje para encontrar el definitivo.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con el tono más ahumado, el casi negro —comentó Bella—. No me gustan esas sombras verdosas, al final pareceré una lechuga. Y de todas formas los zapatos y el chal se acercan al negro.

Heidi estuvo conforme y limpió el rostro de Bella para después hidratarlo y más tarde comenzar con la sesión de maquillaje. Hubo un poco de todo, como unas discretas pestañas postizas que Bella se negó a usar o una crema muy compacta y esponjosa que prometía hacer desaparecer cualquier tipo de imperfección o peca. Sus cejas fueron peinadas y el vello facial decolorado en lugar de depilado, lo cual Bella agradeció enormemente.

—Estupendo, dejaré los labios para después de comer —comentó Heidi—. Me gusta arreglar a la gente con tiempo, porque es la única forma de ver los errores, o qué mechón anda suelto y esas cosas. Así puedo corregirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Bella se miró en el espejo y se admiró a si misma, estaba radiante. La ropa que llevaba puesta desentonaba, pero no pensaba ponerse el vestido y los zapatos hasta que no faltaran como mínimo diez minutos para salir.

Hambrientas y necesitando estirar las piernas en el caso de Bella, salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta la cocina, bromeando. Edward y Seth estaban viendo la tele en el salón, charlando de vez en cuando y sin ninguna preocupación.

—Qué fácil es ser hombre —murmuró Bella mientras servía los filetes que Edward había dejado en la sartén en dos platos.

Puso en el microondas unas cuantas patatas para cocer y a los diez minutos ya tenía la mesa de la cocina puesta y la comida servida.

Estaba charlando con Heidi sobre su trabajo en la publicidad y lo duro que podía llegar a ser a veces cuando el timbre sonó y se escucharon los rápidos, irregulares y característicos pasos de Edward por el pasillo. Bella agudizó el oído para enterarse de quien era y se levantó de golpe al escuchar el sollozo de una voz que conocía a la perfección.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó cuando llegó hasta la puerta principal y se encontró a su amiga abrazando a Edward y sumida en las lágrimas.

No fue hasta al cabo de unos minutos cuando Alice se tranquilizó y bebió un poco de agua. La condujeron hasta un sofá y se echó en él, aún con el corazón encogido.

—Explícame ahora mismo qué es lo que está ocurriendo —exigió Edward.

Alice se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para después extraer del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero un papel que parecía impreso.

—M-me ha llegado esto al c-correo d-del t-trabajo —explicó como pudo.

Edward y Bella se acercaron para contemplar desde arriba la hoja, y no pudieron evitar intercambiar después una mirada de horror y a la vez de asombro. Era una fotografía de Jasper a la salida de un cine mientras besaba con las manos puestas en el trasero a su secretaria, Kate.

* * *

_*Briefing: _Es un término usado en publicidad; hace referencia a un documento que la empresa anunciante entrega a la agencia con, al menos, los datos mínimos para llevar a cabo la campaña.

_*Zeppolis: _Especie de donuts (pero alargados, en forma rectangular) italianos con azúcar glasé espolvoreada por encima que se mojan en un chocolate líquido que se sirve junto a ellos.

*Foto de la Vespa en mi perfil.

¡Hoooolas fanfickeras de mi corazón (L)! Dios, sé que lo sabéis pero lo volveré a decir: ¡no tengo tieeempo! ¿Sabéis qué he hecho para terminar el capítulo? Darme unas horitas para mí misma y venirme a una biblioteca. Así que aquí estoy, rodeada de libros y poniendo nerviosa a todos los que están a mi alrededor intentando estudiar al teclear. ¡Pero me da igual! Hasta que no me echen no seré feliz jajajaja.

Tengo que advertiros de que este fic está llegando a su final. Queda un capítulo y el epílogo (que ya lo tengo casi escrito). Seguir sería rizar el rizo y a mi no me va eso, la verdad. Pero bueno, los discursos emotivos los dejaré para el último capítulo que actualice, ¿ok?:)

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os esperabais la pequeña disputa de Edward y Bella? ¿Y lo de que Jasper es infiel? Uy, uy, ¡qué culebrón! Ya veréis como Bella defiende a sus amigos hasta el final y empieza a buscar pruebas a contrarreloj (¡la boda es en apenas dos horas!). Me gustaría leer vuestra opinión, como siempre. Sabéis que la tengo en cuenta y que es lo que me guía a la hora de seguir escribiendo.

Sin más, me despido. Ahora me pondré a escribir Meeting you, que por cierto, es una historia que me encanta. Me gustaría que os pasarais por ella y me dijeseis qué tal, ya que el último capítulo tuvo menos reviews de los que esperaba y no entiendo muy bien por qué. **Si tenéis** **alguna crítica constructiva, las recibo con los brazos abiertos** :).

Y ya sabéis… Pasaos también por Lost in Texas y London Calling.

Muchos besitos y ¡que paséis un buen fin de semana!

¿Review?:$


	27. A contrarreloj

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!

**Capítulo anterior: **

Alice se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para después extraer del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero un papel que parecía impreso.

—M-me ha llegado esto al c-correo d-del t-trabajo —explicó como pudo.

Edward y Bella se acercaron para contemplar desde arriba la hoja, y no pudieron evitar intercambiar después una mirada de horror y a la vez de asombro. Era una fotografía de Jasper a la salida de un cine mientras besaba con las manos puestas en el trasero a su secretaria, Kate.

* * *

**Capítulo 27. **_**A contrarreloj**_

—Es una broma —dijo Bella, muy seria. Se echó hacia atrás, como si simplemente con ver la imagen sus retinas le quemaran.

—No —gimoteó Alice—. No lo es.

Bella se puso a pasear nerviosamente por la habitación mientras que Edward tenía los puños crispados y pensaba en el mejor castigo para Jasper.

—Jasper es mi amigo —susurró Bella, parando de golpe y hablando para ella misma—. Le conozco, le conozco muy bien. Jamás haría eso a nadie. Y menos a Alice. Y menos aún estando a punto de casarse con ella.

Heidi sentía que sobraba, pero no podía evitar quedarse allí escuchando. Seth por el contrario observaba la escena con temor, no entendía por qué su tía Alice lloraba. No quería que nadie llorase; se acercó a ella y la abrazó como pudo. Alice lloró aún más.

—¡Alice! —chilló Bella—. ¿Puedes meterte en el correo del trabajo desde aquí?

—No... Son códigos especiales. No es la red que tenemos con los t-trabajadores, es una para la d-dirección.

—Lo suponía —murmuró Bella. En su empresa pasaba lo mismo.

Bella tenía que demostrar que aquello era un montaje, pero no podía hacerlo basándose en una impresión de mala calidad. Estaba familiarizada con el retoque fotográfico y podía saber por intuición cuando una imagen había sido tratada y cuando no, pero en el soporte digital, con la copia que le había dado Alice era imposible sacar algo en claro. Estaba segura de que Jasper no había sido infiel, daría su brazo derecho por él, al igual que sabía que él haría lo mismo por ella. Era más que un amigo, era como un hermano. Y lo iba a ayudar. Pero si resultaba que era verdad... No quería ni pensarlo, sentía arcadas con el simple hecho de imaginarlo. Alice también era como su hermana, y le mataba verla en ese estado.

—Vale, esto es lo que haremos: escríbeme el email y la clave aquí —le tendió un post-it y un bolígrafo. Alice escribió, diligente—. Después, dame tu tarjeta de identificación y las llaves de tu despacho. Llama a quien sea que tengas que llamar para que no me pongan impedimento alguno para entrar.

Alice asintió, y Bella se volvió hacia Heidi.

—Prepárala para la boda.

—Pero... —empezó a decir Alice.

—¡Ni peros ni nada! ¡Y no abras la puerta, Alice! Tus padres están en mi antiguo apartamento y si se enteran de tu estado se preocuparán y esto irá a más. Primero vamos a descubrir que ocurre, ¿de acuerdo? Así que les haremos creer que Edward y yo no estamos en la casa. Como ni se les ocurrirá pensar que tú estás aquí, todo irá bien. ¿Has entendido todo? —Alice asintió de nuevo. Bella suspiró, lo único que le faltaba era a Esme y a su madre gritando y llorando como bebés por lo bueno que parecía Jasper y cómo ha resultado ser en realidad. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, se giró para encarar a Edward—. Acompáñame.

Edward, sorprendido ante su liderazgo en aquella situación límite la siguió. Bella cogió la chupa de cuero, el casco y las llaves de la moto.

—¿Vas a estrenarla precisamente hoy?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó mientras llegaban hasta la Vespa—. Está bien, ponte tú el casco.

—Ni hablar.

—¡Edward, joder! No tenemos tiempo, y yo tengo esto en la cabeza —señaló el tocado y su elaborado peinado—. Así que vamos, ¡rápido!

Tras conseguir lo que pretendía, se montó en la moto y sintió la excitación crecer en su interior. Edward se puso detrás de ella y la agarró con fuerza por la cintura, parecía nervioso y asustado. Bella se lo apuntó mentalmente para recordárselo más tarde.

El frío reinaba el ambiente, parecía a punto de nevar y de forma grave. Como siempre, había exceso de tráfico, sin embargo, viajar en moto tenía sus ventajas, como que los atascos no te afectan si sabes conducir bien. Bella se escabulló entre los coches utilizando un coraje que nunca pensó tener. En pocos minutos estaban en la redacción de la revista y aparcaron en el parking privado utilizando la identificación de Alice.

—¡Corre! —le apremió a Edward.

La gente que había ido a trabajar —aún siendo festivo— los miraba alucinados, a ojos de otros eran ni más ni menos que una chica con el pelo extremadamente arreglado y pintada como si fuera a una gran fiesta, para después llevar una chupa de cuero y unos pantalones de chándal, y un chico guapo pero con vestuario también deportivo corriendo asfixiado detrás de ella.

Bella, que había estado en varias ocasiones en el despacho de Alice, sabía donde ir por lo que en poco tiempo se encontró delante del escritorio de su secretaria.

—¡Señorita Swan! —saludó la alegre mujer, mientras consultaba la agenda—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¡Es muy urgente, Claire! —exclamó Bella, poniéndose la mano en el pecho y respirando de forma agitada—. Tengo que entrar ahí para comprobar una cosa.

—C-claro. —Claire conocía a Bella desde hacía años, y no dudaba de su palabra. Sabía que era la mejor amiga de su jefa, además, si tenía las llaves y las tarjetas identificativas de Alice no veía ningún problema en dejarla entrar. Sin embargo, miró con desconfianza (y algo de lujuria) a Edward.

—No te preocupes, es el hermano mellizo de Alice —contó Bella rápidamente—. Muchas gracias.

Y sin darle tiempo a Edward para presentarse, lo empujó al interior del despacho y como una bala encendió el ordenador.

—¡Busca un pendrive! —le pidió mientras metía claves a una velocidad vertiginosa en el ordenador.

Edward paseó la vista y vio varias fotografías de Alice y Jasper. Le dolió el corazón, su hermana no se merecía pasar por algo así. Después vio una estantería con grandes cajones y empezó a buscar ahí. Encontró uno de cuatro GB de almacenamiento y se lo lanzó a Bella.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—No soy experta en esto, tendremos que hacer una parada antes de volver a casa —comentó.

No tenía tiempo ni de ponerse a analizar la fotografía, la descargó ignorando el mensaje que la acompañaba —uno en el que le advertían de cómo era el "verdadero" Jasper y que iba a dejarla pronto por Kate— y después la copió en el USB externo que le había dado Edward.

—Ya está —dijo mientras apagaba de nuevo el ordenador.

—¿Próxima parada?

—La casa de Angela.

Volvieron a salir corriendo, dándole las gracias a Claire por su amabilidad, y se montaron en la Vespa a toda prisa. Angela no vivía muy lejos del centro de Manhattan, pero lo suficiente como para que Bella se pusiera de los nervios al ver el tiempo que estaban perdiendo.

—¿Para qué quieres a Angela? —le gritó Edward para que lo escuchara por encima del ruido de los demás coches. Tiritaba a causa del frío viento que les azotaba, pero no se quejó.

—No quiero a Angela —contestó ella, volviendo la cabeza pero sin apartar los ojos del frente—. Quiero a Ben.

Ben era uno de los diseñadores gráficos más capaces que conocía —el otro era Mike, pero no pensaba pedirle ayuda a él—, y sabía que su veredicto sería el más fiable que conseguiría. Era una especie de gurú del tratamiento de imágenes, incluso hacía varios cursos al año de actualizaciones de softwares. Simplemente era soberbio, sabía editar sin dejar marcas, y también reconocerlas. Por eso, Bella necesitaba su ayuda.

El tráfico denso hacia Hamilton Heights, barrio donde residía Angela y Ben, la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por su mejilla y la angustia le aprisionaba el pecho. Alice y Jasper eran la pareja más unida que conocía, si no había salvación alguna para su próximo matrimonio, ¿para cuál la habría? Incluso Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban muy unidos, reñían a veces y pasaban temporadas enfurruñados y estando mejor lejos que cerca debido a sus comportamientos temperamentales. Si Jasper era infiel, ¿qué podía esperar de los demás hombres que no eran ni por asomo la mitad de buenos, según Bella? Notaba la presión cada vez mayor de los brazos de Edward en su cintura y se imaginó que era a ella a quien estaban engañando. Quiso vomitar al pensar en Edward con otra mujer. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué no iba a ocurrir? Era atractivo, quizá el hombre más guapo que conocía —aunque sabía que sus sentimientos la hacían totalmente imparcial— y centenares de mujeres se interpondrían en su relación si con ello conseguían llevárselo a la cama. Había crecido con la creencia popular de que los hombres se dejan llevar por sus hormonas, como si el sentido común pasara a un segundo plano a la hora de la verdad. Podían quererte con todo su corazón pero amanecer en un lecho ajeno y después disculparse o abandonarte y volver a los tres meses porque contigo tenía estabilidad. Bella había leído mucho del tema.

No pudo más, las lágrimas le estaban nublando la vista y tenía miedo de provocar un accidente, por lo que parpadeó rápidamente y aceleró; la casa de Angela ya estaba cerca. Cuando llegó, aparcó con facilidad debido a que no le hacía falta gran espacio. Edward se bajó, algo mareado, y se quitó el casco dejando al descubierto su espesa melena cobriza más despeinada que nunca. A Bella le partió el alma verlo, no podría soportar perderlo.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? —murmuró Edward al ver que empezaba a sollozar. La estrechó contra su pecho y le acarició la nuca con suavidad—. Todo se va a solucionar, van a estar bien...

Entonces el llanto de Bella se intensificó y Edward no supo que hacer.

—N-no es p-por ellos... Es por n-nosotros —balbuceó Bella, apretándose contra su cuerpo masculino. Después susurró—: ¿Y si nos pasa lo mismo? ¿Y s-si nos sentimos atraídos por otra p-persona?

Edward se tensó al instante. Jamás había pensado en eso, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, no había otras mujeres para él. Muchas noches habían estado tumbados en el sofá viendo la televisión y comentaban en general si los presentadores eran atractivos, o si la chica que protagonizaba un anuncio de cereales era sólo guapa o extremadamente guapa. Solían reír y acabar haciendo comentarios cada uno de personas de su propio sexo; en más de una ocasión Edward se sorprendió a sí mismo alabando el pelo del actor de una película muy mala y Bella comentó lo bonitos que eran los ojos de la presentadora del tiempo. Una vez, Bella llegó del trabajo gritando que por fin había encontrado a un actor que se hiciera pasar por "el hombre más guapo del mundo" para el anuncio de cremas reafirmantes masculinas en el que estaba trabajando. Edward se mostró escéptico —pero en ningún momento celoso— y le obligó a enseñarle el currículum o alguna imagen para corroborarlo.

—Vaya... —Dio un silbido de admiración después de examinar las fotografías que le habían hecho para la preselección de candidatos—. Decididamente es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Siempre había escuchado que los australianos son sexys, pero no hasta este extremo.

Edward sabía cuando una chica era atractiva, era consciente de que era una mentira negarlo. No estaba ciego, tampoco era tonto, simplemente estaba enamorado de Bella y para él no había nadie mejor que ella, ni más simpática, ni más guapa, ni más nada.

—Bella —susurró, y le levantó la cara para secarle las lágrimas con los dedos. Después besó su nariz respingona llena de minúsculas pecas—. No va a pasar eso.

—Pero quizá te canses de mí. Cuando me arrugue y se me caigan los pechos y...

Edward soltó una risita y volvió a besarla esta vez en los labios, para callarla.

—Yo también estaré arrugado. Y con canas. Y con menos pelo también.

—No me importa.

—A mí tampoco me importa —añadió en voz baja, atrayéndola hacia él—. Y si vemos que no podemos aguantar más el mirarnos el uno al otro nos podemos inyectar botox, y en mi caso hacerme un implante capilar.

Esta vez fue Bella la que rió suavemente, más tranquila. Aspiró con fuerza y se inundó del olor de Edward, que siempre le provocaba una sonrisa estúpida.

—Nunca, nunca dejaré de sentir esto por ti. Aunque pierdas tres dientes, o peor, aunque te recubras los incisivos de oro, que por cierto, me parece de lo más hortera. Ni aunque engordes doscientos kilos y vengan a grabarnos para salir en la televisión pública —dijo en voz baja, mientras acariciaba la cara de Bella con la nariz y la abrazaba con fuerza—. Y si algún día vemos que lo nuestro no funciona, lo solucionaremos entre los dos, no necesitamos a terceras personas para eso.

—Te quiero —sollozó Bella. El discurso de Edward había conseguido ponerla más emocional aún—. Pero mucho. Mucho, mucho.

—Estás de suerte —bromeó él, sintiéndose más liviano al ver que iban a dejar de hablar de aquel tema—, porque yo también.

Bella se separó con cuidado y se repasó el contorno de los ojos con los dedos para eliminar exceso de maquillaje.

—¿Cómo estoy? ¿Parezco una loca con estas pintas y el maquillaje corrido?

—Pareces de esas abuelas que van a las bodas mal vestidas y lloran desde la primera fila de forma escandalosa —Edward intentaba hacerla reír, y lo consiguió. Aunque también ganó un puñetazo en el brazo—. No se te ha estropeado el maquillaje. O al menos, no tanto.

Bella se extrañó y se miró como pudo en uno de los espejos retrovisores de la Vespa. Aunque la base ya no estaba expandida de forma homogénea, sino que dejaba al descubierto algunas pecas y poros, los ojos no estaban tan mal. Dio gracias a los fabricantes de cosméticos resistentes al agua y tras sonarse la nariz en un pañuelo de papel que le tendió Edward, caminó hasta el interfono del bloque de pisos y llamó.

—_¿Sí? _—preguntó la voz de Angela.

—¡Ang! Soy Bella, ¿está Ben? Lo necesito urgentemente.

Angela vivía en la planta baja, por lo que no le importó ir hasta la puerta de la calle y abrir. Estaba a medio vestir, y es que ella también había sido invitada a la boda de Alice ya que se conocían desde la "etapa Forks".

—¿Qué pasa chicos? —saludó mientras daba un breve abrazo a Bella. Después se acercó torpemente a Edward, y este con su desparpajo natural le plantó un par de besos que la dejó aturdida. Bella sonrió para sí, ella debía comportarse de la misma forma.

—¡Tenemos mucha prisa! ¿Está Ben?

Angela se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Esto... No te enfades, Bella.

Esta la miró extrañada. Estaba asustada, triste, conmocionada, pero el enfado aún no había llegado.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Es que Ben está en la oficina... A-aún no ha acabado la cartelería de Febrero de DKNY.

Bella se masajeó las sienes. Como jefa, debería estar enfadada. Pero no podía aunque faltara sólo media semana para entregarla, Ben era su amigo y ante todo, muy eficiente.

—Gracias Angela, voy a buscarle —hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Edward y se montaron de nuevo en la moto.

—¿Pasa algo? —gritó su amiga.

Bella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupase, arrancó, fue marcha atrás para salir de allí y aceleró todo lo que pudo. Tenía prisa y había perdido minutos de su valioso tiempo dejándose consolar por Edward, aunque le había venido muy bien.

—Mierda —gritó para que le escuchara—. Aparcar a esta hora cerca de mi trabajo va a ser lo más difícil que haya hecho en la vida.

Como no tenía automóvil, no le habían asignado plaza de aparcamientos. Bueno sí que la tenía, sólo que se la había cedido a una de sus trabajadoras que no poseía. Y como había dicho, era imposible estacionar en aquella céntrica calle neoyorquina. Incluso la zona de carga y descarga estaba hasta arriba, pero no se dio por vencida. Vio a un par de chicas charlar tranquilamente, apoyadas en una motocicleta rosa palo y tuvo una idea. Las había calado nada más verlas: llevaban pantalones de vinilo —dudaba mucho que fuera cuero de verdad—, blazers blancos con líneas celestes que reconoció de su propio armario y el pelo largo y como si quisieran que pareciese artísticamente despeinado. Bolsos enormes de Chloe —aunque Bella se dio cuenta de que eran imitaciones, aunque muy buenas— reposaban en sus muñecas, que estaban abarrotadas de anchas pulseras de plata. Gafas de sol enormes sobre la cabeza y maquillaje en tonos pastel y algo de plateado en los párpados. Niñas pijas, con dinero y sentido de la moda.

Acercó la moto hasta ellas y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Chicas —las llamó—. Necesito que me dejéis espacio, por favor. Tengo que subir a la oficina durante un momento, es ¡de vida o muerte!

Las jóvenes la miraron de arriba abajo, y pusieron cara de horror. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer llevando un chándal y al mismo tiempo el peinado más bonito que habían visto en su existencia? Intercambiaron una mirada y no supieron qué decir. Después, la que era rubia se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella y frunció el entrecejo.

—Oye tía, yo te conozco —se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga—. ¿Quién es, tía? ¿No te suena?

—¡Tía, tienes razón!

Edward observaba el intercambio comunicativo y los numerosos "¡tía!" con la boca abierta. Sería duro, pero muy que muy duro, ser el padre de una adolescente.

—Lo siento, pero no os conozco... —se disculpó tímidamente Bella. Tenía prisa, y aquellas crías le estaban haciendo perder tiempo.

—¡Que sí, que sí! —Entonces una se llevó las dos manos a la boca en un gesto desmesuradamente exagerado y abrió su bolso. Sacó unas cuantas revistas y descartó otras cuantas. Al final le enseñó la portada de una de ellas a su amiga y ambas volvieron a mirar a Bella con los ojos como platos.

Edward se rió disimuladamente, ya había entendido qué pasaba.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío, qué fuerte! —exclamó la morena—. ¿Eres la de la portada de Vogue? ¡Tendría que matarte por esto! —Bella no supo si tener miedo, seguramente sería una expresión adolescente.

—Esto... Sí, soy yo.

—¡Cindy, mueve la moto ya! —ordenó la morena, y de un salto se bajó de ella.

Cindy, la rubia, se montó rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos la pegó al coche de la izquierda. Bella metió la Vespa con dificultad y se bajó junto a Edward. Las jóvenes pasaron de mirar a Bella a mirar a Edward.

—¡Joder, yo también quiero ser supermodelo si con eso te salen novios como ese! —se quejó Cindy descaradamente. Después se volvió a Bella—. ¿Puedes firmármela?

Bella estaba alucinando. Sabía que la gente quería que sus artistas favoritos les firmaran CDs, o fotografías promocionales de películas. Pero ella no era famosa, sólo le hizo un favor a su amiga con el tema de la revista. Ahora tenía a dos dieciochoañeras queriendo que le firmase un autógrafo. ¿Qué pasaba en el mundo?

—Eh... C-claro —garabateó su nombre de forma nerviosa con el lápiz de ojos negro que le había tendido la morena—. Pero por favor, ¿me podéis cuidar la moto? Si viene la policía decid que vuelvo en seguida, que soy Isabella Swan y trabajo en el edificio.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamaron las dos mientras mascaban chicle ruidosamente.

—Yo me puedo quedar si así te sientes más tranquila —sugirió Bella.

Cindy y su amiga se pusieron a soltar chillidos de júbilo y a chocar las manos entre ellas. Bella reprimió una risa antes de hablar.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo. No podría soportar estar sola si resulta que...

—No te preocupes, voy contigo.

Se despidieron de las entusiasmadas chicas que parecían no haberse creído aún que habían hablado con la modelo de la portada de una de las revistas que leían como si fuera su Biblia personal.

Cogieron el ascensor y fueron a toda prisa a la zona de los creativos, donde pese a ser vacaciones, todavía quedaban algunos de ellos mirando al ordenador y moviendo el ratón como posesos. Todos se escondían a ver a Bella, que era su superior. No es que fuera autoritaria ni una jefa desagradable, sino que estaban trabajando contrarreloj y eso sólo significaba que algo iba mal. Sin embargo, Bella no tenía fuerzas para ponerse a indagar, fue hasta la zona donde acostumbraba estar Ben y lo encontró trabajando sin parar y echando fugaces miradas al reloj.

—Ben —le llamó Bella.

El chico pegó un respingo en la silla y se llevó la mano al corazón. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta e incluso corbata, por lo que supusieron que pensaba ir directamente a la ceremonia, sin pasar por casa antes.

—¡Joder!

—No quiero saber nada de la campaña de DKNY, ya hablaremos de eso. Abre este USB y ayúdame —le tendió el pendrive y sin decir palabra, Ben lo metió y esperó a que el iMac reconociera el dispositivo.

En menos de quince segundos, la foto estaba ante ellos.

—¿Este no es...? —empezó a preguntar Ben, asustado.

—Lo es —murmuraron Bella y Edward, inclinados hacia la pantalla.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, digiriendo aquella imagen digital.

—Necesito saber si es un montaje —pidió Bella, mirando a Ben fijamente a los ojos.

—A cambio de una semana de vacaciones pagadas —añadió él—. ¡Es broma, jefa!

Se masajeó las sienes y se acercó más a la pantalla para extraer una primera opinión al respecto.

—Bueno, si es un montaje está muy bien hecho —comentó, admirado—. Aunque la poca iluminación ayuda mucho a disimular los detalles, quien lo ha hecho, si es que es un montaje, repito, lo ha hecho muy bien.

Abrió la imagen con el Photoshop y realizó lo que él llamaba "la prueba del algodón".

—Estoy cambiando los niveles —explicó—. Si vemos una saturación de píxeles por alguna parte, tendremos la seguridad de que es falsa.

Amplió la imagen y repasó el contorno de la figura de Kate con cuidado, fijándose en cada detalle.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó cuando estaba a la altura de las manos de ellas, que entrelazaban la figura de Jasper—. ¡Aquí faltan píxeles! Estoy seguro; ya os lo dije, bueno, yo y el anuncio: ¡el algodón no engaña!

Después de su análisis visual, que le costó un par de minutos, abrió un programa que Bella no conocía.

—Con esto sabremos a ciencia cierta si la imagen ha sido tratada. Es infalible. Pero aún así...

—¿Aún así... qué? —gruñó Edward.

—Bueno, puede que quien poseyera la foto la retocara sólo para que se viese bien, ¿entendéis? Es decir, aquí —señaló al programa llamado JPEGSnoop— pone que ha sido retocada, pero eso no significa que se haya remplazado la figura de Alice por la de esta mujer. Simplemente podrían haber enfocado la imagen, no sé si me entendéis. No soy un experto en esto, prefiero retocar a comprobar si los otros han retocado, lo siento.

—No pasa nada, de todas formas está la prueba de los píxeles, ¿no? —inquirió esperanzada Bella.

—Ya, pero eso es una opinión personal. Lo mismo no le gustan sus manos y ha decidido retocárselas un poquito antes de que los demás las vean. Bueno vale, eso es absurdo...

—Yo también lo he visto —añadió Edward, muy convencido—, y mi opinión personal es que estaba _photoshopeada_.

Bella también quería creer eso, más que nada porque era Jasper. Quizá si se tratara de otro hombre no sería tan considerada.

—Ok, ¡adelante! —abrió la fotografía dentro del programa y mientras esperaba sacó un cigarro.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Benjamin! —exclamó Bella arrebatándoselo—. ¡Me ha costado sudor y sangre conseguir que esta oficina tenga oxígeno limpio!

—¡Oh, vamos, jefa! Hoy es un día de celebración.

—¿Me ves cara de celebración? —gruñó Bella.

—Está bien, está bien... Bueno, veamos... La fotografía fue tomada el trece de Diciembre del año pasado. ¿Lo veis? Lo pone aquí —Bella y Edward asintieron. Después, Ben soltó un grito de horror—. Y aquí pone que ha sido tratada con Photoshop 7 el día veintinueve de Diciembre del año pasado también. ¡Photoshop 7! ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no ha utilizado el CS4? ¡Como si el 7 pudiera hacer lo mismo! Pandas de incompetentes... ¡Me quema la sangre!

Pero Bella y Edward no lo escuchaban, en lugar de eso se miraban el uno al otro con ojos brillantes de la emoción y amplias sonrisas. ¡Jasper no ha sido infiel!, gritaban sus mentes. Eran dichosos y felices. Bella sabía que no debería de haber dudado en su amigo, ahora se sentía abochornada. Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Alice, pero saltó el contestador. Ben imprimió rápidamente una copia del informe del JPEGsnoop y se lo dio a Bella, la cual le respondió con un beso en la coronilla. Mientras esta llamaba a su propio apartamento, despidió a Ben con la mano.

—¡Te daré unos días de vacaciones cuando termines con lo de DKNY! —le gritó mientras corría por el pasillo.

—¿_Diga? _—dijo la vocecilla de Seth—. _¡Esta es la casa de los Cullen! _

—Cariño, soy Bella —respondió mientras pulsaba el botón de la planta baja una vez estuvo con Edward en el ascensor.

—_¡Hola! Aquí me lo estoy pasando súper bien, tía Alice ha dejado de llorar pero ahora corre por toda la casa porque dice que no va a ir a la boda. Y Heidi la persigue con una brocha enorme. Ahora creo que es Heidi la que llora. ¡Eh, George, no te metas ahí! _

—Seth, escúchame, es importante. Dile a Alice lo siguiente, palabra por palabra.

—_¿Es un juego?_

—Sí, es un juego. Mira, dile que Jasper no ha hecho nada, que todo es mentira.

—_¿Y por qué?_

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y Edward rió, consciente de lo que pasaba. Seth estaba en la fase de la niñez en la que se pregunta "por qué" constantemente. Era frustrante en situaciones de este tipo.

—¡Díselo y te dejaré comer galletas!

—_¿De las buenas?_

—¡Sí!

Edward insistía en hacerle comer galletas integrales alegando que eran más sanas. Seth, como buen alborotador, se las daba a _George_ e intentaba robar las Oreo de la estantería cuando su padre veía la televisión o se encerraba en el cuarto del piano. Hacía unos días, Bella había encontrado un alijo de envoltorios de esas galletas en el armario del niño. Cuando lo vio se rió con fuerza y le comentó a Edward que Seth era más listo que él.

Seth se retiró el teléfono de la oreja y gritó a pleno pulmón.

—_¡TÍA AAALICE! ¡QUE JASPER ES MENTIRA!_

—¡No, Jasper no es mentira! ¿Cómo va a ser una persona mentira?

—_¿Quién es mentira entonces? ¿Y por qué es mentira?_

—Seth... Mejor dile que se ponga.

Después de unos minutos, Alice recibió el mensaje y después soltó un grito y le ordenó a Heidi que acabara de prepararla. Bella pensó que la pobre Heidi pediría la baja por enfermedad después de aquella tarde.

Salieron atropelladamente del edificio y respiró tranquila al ver que su moto estaba bien. Otra chica nueva las acompañaba, y supo que estaban esperándola.

—¡Tías, ahí viene! —exclamó Cindy—. ¡Eh, Isabella!

—Bella —sonrió ella cuando llegaron.

—Mira, que no nos hemos presentado antes por el shock. Yo soy Cindy, ella es Dora —señaló a la rubia— y ella Ginevra. ¡Es súper conocerte! Y por cierto, ¡muero por preguntarte esto! ¿Es que ahora se lleva ir en pantalones de deporte y súper bien peinada?

Bella y Edward intercambiaron una mirada para acabar soltando una carcajada.

—¡No! —exclamó Bella. No podría soportar ver al día siguiente una panda de adolescentes paseando con las pintas que llevaba ella misma en ese momento—. Es que hoy es la boda de una de mis mejores amigas y ha surgido un... un problema y tuve que salir corriendo.

Las tres chicas suspiraron, quedándose más tranquilas. Aunque no les parecía nada glamuroso ir así, si Bella hubiera dicho que se llevaba, habrían ido a sus respectivas casas en ese mismo instante a cambiarse.

—¿Ha habido algún problema? —preguntó Bella intentando ser amable al ver que ellas le profesaban tanto cariño.

—¡Vino un poli! —contó Dora—. Pero le dijimos que eras súper importante y que trabajabas ahí —señaló el edificio de la oficina de Bella—. Además le comentamos que eras la portada de Vogue.

—Yo le grité: ¡cómo va a multar a una mujer que sale en Vogue! —Cindy parecía eufórica—. Y se fue.

Bella se tranquilizó y vio que Edward reía entre dientes. Esta sería una de esas cosas que recordaría toda su vida. Sin embargo, les estaba agradecida a las chicas, sin ellas hubiera tenido que ir a recuperar su vehículo y pagar una multa, y no estaba para perder tiempo. Entonces tuvo una idea, y aunque sabía que podría provocarles una arritmia fue valiente y sacó la cartera que guardaba en el forro de la chupa de cuero. Cogió tres tarjetas y se las dio; las jóvenes la miraban boquiabiertas.

—Soy directoria creativa de _Icanteachyouhowtodoit_, y muchas veces elegimos nosotros a los actores y se los mandamos a la productora con la que estamos asociados para grabar los spots. ¿Tenéis dieciocho años o más? —Asintieron y más tarde cuando Bella y Edward comentaron la escena, juraron que habían visto hasta lágrimas en los ojos de las chicas—. Tenéis estilo, sois jóvenes y de fiar. Pasaos un día y veremos qué podemos hacer. Preguntad por mí, aunque mejor mandadme un email antes porque suelo trabajar en casa también.

Se montó en la moto después de Edward y les guiñó un ojo intentando ser simpática. Ellas la miraban aún con la boca abierta y el papel en la mano. Sin embargo, el ruido que hizo al arrancar las sacó del ensimismamiento y se pusieron a gritar y a darle las gracias casi de rodillas. Bella y Edward se despidieron y fueron como una bala hasta el apartamento, riendo como locos.

—¡Tía, no vayas tan rápido! —bromeó Edward, imitando a la perfección sus agudas voces—. ¿De verdad vas a darle trabajo?

—Necesitamos muchísima gente para las pruebas, no les he dado ningún trabajo. Si lo hacen bien quizá lo consigan, pero que lleven una recomendación de alguien de dentro es una gran ventaja respecto a los demás.

—¡Ha sido muy divertido! —Edward seguía riéndose—. ¡Sus caras! ¿Las has visto?

—Seguro que Alice si se entera las convierte en su proyecto personal. Son muy de su estilo.

Aparcaron y corrieron hacia el apartamento. Bella estaba segura de que había perdido al menos tres kilos esa tarde. Llamaron a la puerta y abrió una sudorosa Heidi, con el pelo revoloteado y ganas de morder a alguien.

Bella accedió a retocarse ella misma, mientras que Alice era atendida por Heidi. Durante un rato estuvo contándole sus investigaciones, y le enseñó la copia que le había dado Ben. Le preguntó sutilmente si recordaba haber ido al cine con Jasper en Diciembre y haberlo besado a la salida. Quizá Kate los estuviera vigilando y aprovechó el momento para sacar una instantánea. Cuando Alice —que guardaba hasta los tickets del McDonald's en la cartera— encontró una entrada de cine que coincidía con la fecha que ponía en el informe, lloró con más fuerza, pero al final Heidi consiguió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y el vestido? —preguntó.

—En el coche, como iba a vestirme en el trabajo con la ayuda de algunas de las maquilladoras que trabajan allí lo tengo en el asiento trasero, totalmente extendido.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella—. ¡Urgencia!

Edward apareció corriendo por la puerta. Tenía los pantalones de vestir puestos y se estaba abrochando la camisa blanca.

—¿Quién ha muerto?

—¡Pues Alice si no se viste en menos de diez minutos! Baja a su coche, saca el vestido que está atrás y súbelo en tiempo récord. ¡Que se noten esas sesiones de gimnasio! —exclamó Bella.

—¡Ni siquiera voy al gimnasio! —se quejó el pobre Edward, pero cogió las llaves y desapareció.

Al poco tiempo la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero fue Seth el que se asomó, totalmente despeinado, con el rostro enojado y dentro de un minúsculo traje negro.

—¡Dios mío! —rió Bella, acercándose a él y cogiéndolo en brazos. Le daba igual el tiempo, siempre que veía a Seth se quedaba embobada—. ¡Pero quién es este hombrecito tan guapo!

—¡Ya soy un _hombre_! —refunfuñó él. Estaba harto de que todos incluyeran sufijos y diminutivos a la hora de nombrarle. ¡Ya tenía casi cinco años!

Bella volvió a reír y tras plantarle ruidosos besos en la cara lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Siempre le había parecido que los niños tan pequeños vestidos de esa forma tan elegante era algo muy hortera, pero la boda de Alice parecía tan elitista y refinada que si hubiera llevado un jersey estaría aún más fuera de lugar. De todas formas, Seth tenía tanto encanto que se veía graciosísimo y para nada ridículo. Lo más encantador era sin duda el pelo, que lo tenía totalmente despeinado a pesar del esfuerzo de Edward por aplastárselo ligeramente y la pequeña pajarita de la cual tiraba con fuerza cuando nadie le miraba para quitársela.

—¡Es que está para comérselo! —exclamaba Alice, intentando no llorar y estropear todo el maquillaje de nuevo.

Edward regresó cargado con el vestido y lo puso sobre la cama.

—¿Puedo ir a arreglarme ya? —preguntó, cansado.

Bella le guiñó un ojo como queriendo decir que estaba mejor sin vertirse mientras se ponía los pendientes que le había dado Alice. Edward sonrió, siendo tímido durante una fracción de segundo y fue a terminar de arreglarse.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy? —quiso saber Alice antes de meterse en el vestido.

—Ay, que voy a empezar a llorar ya —balbuceó Bella—. Cállate y vístete, que llegamos tarde.

Alice, ayudada por Heidi, empezó a embutirse en el precioso vestido mientras que Bella hacía lo mismo en el suyo. Le quedaba perfecto, estrecho y sexy pero también elegante, largo. Al ser palabra de honor tenía mucha piel al descubierto, por lo que supo inmediatamente que pasaría frío. Pero para presumir hay que sufrir, le recordó Alice al verla.

—Alice, si no fuera porque a mi boda vendría la misma gente que a la tuya te pediría prestado el vestido —comentó Bella, admirándolo.

Era clásico, pero sabía realzar la figura de Alice, la cual no era demasiado alta. Bella nunca la había visto con colores tan claros, su amiga era fanática de lo chillón y atrevido. Verla de ese blanco tan puro le resultó raro al principio, pero se acostumbró al instante. Jamás la había visto tan guapa, incluso cuando su nariz y sus ojos seguían algo enrojecidos.

—Nunca pensé que me prepararía para mi boda en tu casa, Bella —sollozó Alice—. Y que no sólo fuera tu casa, sino que también la de mi hermano. ¡Dios! Parece que estoy embarazada, me siento tan hormonal...

Heidi se fue discretamente porque además de que había terminado su trabajo, quería dejarles unos momentos a solas.

—¿Es increíble, verdad? —sonrió Bella. Se acercó hasta Alice y ambas se observaron en el espejo de pie que había junto a una pared—. ¿Te lo creerías si te lo dijeran cuando tenías quince años? Imagínate que recibimos una fotografía de este momento a los trece o catorce.

—Tú fliparías —rió Alice, apoyando la cabeza contra la de Bella sin dejar de observar el reflejo.

—¿Yo?

—Claro, yo sabía que me iba a casar con Jasper Hale, pero tú eras muy negativa respecto a tu vida sentimental.

Y Bella no pudo decir nada porque sabía que tenía razón. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que acabaría con uno de los Cullen? Nadie. Y si alguien lo hubiera hecho, se habría reído a carcajadas delante de sus narices.

—¿Chicas? —Edward asomó la cabeza y Alice se volvió y extendió los brazos. Necesitaba a Edward, básicamente porque lo había tenido tan poco en su vida que ahora cualquier momento con él le resultaba escaso—. ¡Pero mírate! Dios mío, creo que voy a llorar.

Las dos rieron y Bella se sintió feliz. Era muy típico de Edward eso de no intentar robarle protagonismo a la persona en cuestión. Si fuera una noche cualquiera, habría ido directo a Bella a susurrarle lo preciosa que estaba, pero esta vez —exceptuando unas miradas de deseo que le había echado al abrir la puerta— su atención estaba en su hermana y en lograr que estuviera lo más contenta posible.

Estrujó a Alice en un abrazo y después la apartó para mirarla mejor, silbando de admiración.

—En serio, voy a llorar —comentó con la voz quebrada—. Os lo digo porque sé que no se lo iréis contando por ahí a los demás.

—Mi sensiblero —sonrió Alice entre sus brazos—. Estás guapísimo de chaqué.

—No me lo recuerdes —murmuró él.

Bella le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo y coincidió con Alice. Aquella ropa, junto a su carisma y su saber estar innato, le otorgaba una clase y una elegancia desbordante. Aunque estuviera despeinado, como siempre. Alice hizo esa apreciación y Bella saltó en su defensa.

—Estar despeinado es el peinado de Edward —comentó con el ceño fruncido.

Esta vez fue Edward quien guiño un ojo y Bella a quien le temblaron las rodillas. Alice seguía en su mundo, cuando empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

—Alice... —suspiraron Bella y Edward al unísono.

—Es que... Sé q-que lo de la f-fotografía ha r-resultado ser falso —farfulló—. P-pero... Es que llevo toda la vida con Jasper.

Edward la miró, sin entenderla.

—¿Y eso es malo, cariño?

—C-claro que sí. Se va a cansar de mí. No sé por qué me caso, dentro de unos m-meses tendré que ir al juzgado a divorciarme y entonces habré tenido el m-matrimonio más efímero de la historia. —Al terminar de hablar lloró con más fuerza.

—Alice, basta —dijo Bella con una autoridad que desconcertó a Alice, consiguiendo que dejara de llorar—. Jasper es una de las mejores personas que conozco. Y no te va a dejar. Y tú no le vas a dejar a él. Y si os dejáis será dentro de mucho y ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso, ¡pero el día de tu boda no, joder! ¿Cómo vas a empezar bien un matrimonio si vas con ese pesimismo desde el principio? Yo creo en vosotros.

—Y yo —añadió Edward y después comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—: En realidad Bella y yo seguimos vuestros pasos, sois el modelo a seguir. Así que si fracasáis vosotros, nosotros también.

—¿Es que no quieres que seamos felices? —preguntó Bella con gran dramatismo.

La actuación de ambos había sido tan mala que Alice soltó una risita.

—¡La última lágrima, os lo p-prometo! —y respirando con fuerza, se agarró el vestido y salió de la habitación con andar seguro.

—¿Dónde va? —Edward parecía divertido.

—¡Está loca! —rió Bella—. Por cierto, jamás te he visto tan deslumbrante, doctor Cullen.

—Deja de meterte conmigo —se quejó Edward, poniendo un puchero y sintiéndose incómodo con la ropa.

Se acercó a Bella con andar insinuante y tras agarrarla con fuerza, la besó con toda la pasión que podía.

—Tu vestido me mata —susurró contra sus labios—. Estoy muerto, pero que muy muerto.

Estaban besándose y acariciándose el uno al otro cuando Seth apareció.

—¡Órdenes de la capitana! ¡Salid y dejad de hacer eso porque tenemos que coger un coche largo!

—¿Un coche largo? —inquirió Bella mientras se separaba a regañadientes de Edward.

—Será una limusina.

—¡Eso! La he visto desde la terraza. ¡Y no me gritéis!, no me he asomado, la he visto porque es muy grande.

Edward siempre le reñía cada vez que se ponía en peligro mortal al subirse a la barandilla de la terraza —en realidad está acristalada y según Bella era estúpido tener miedo de que el cristal se haga mil pedazos y uno se precipite al vacío, y aunque así fuera, no había distancia suficiente para matarse, bajo el punto de vista de Alice—.

Bella se colocó con cuidado el chal, que resultó ser más grueso y calentito de lo que pensaba y salió de la habitación agarrada del brazo de Edward, sonrojada y también sonriendo. Los cuatro y Heidi, entraron en el ascensor a empujones y se dieron prisa para entrar en el coche que Alice y Jasper habían alquilado e ir de una vez por todas a celebrar la boda.

—Qué día más largo —murmuró Bella una vez estuvo sentada.

Edward rió y le acarició una mano mientras luchaba con Seth para que se pusiera el cinturón. Aquella tarde-noche también sería muy larga.

* * *

¡Buenas noches a todas (las españolas, que las que estáis lejos seguro que tenéis otro horario). Sé que dije que sólo quedaba un capítulo, pero me he arrepentido y para no hacer este extremadamente largo he decidido cortarlo en dos: la pre-boda, que es este, y la boda y post-boda, que será el siguiente (y tras ese, irá el epílogo).

Por fin me han puesto Internet, aún no me lo creo... Me he pasado semanas peleándome con los de la compañía por teléfono, pero parece que no les daba miedo...

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, es entretenido y no tan largo como a lo que os tengo acostumbradas, pero es que voy escasísima de tiempo. Me tengo que pasar la semana viviendo en la Facultad para hacer la campaña de publicidad directa de Ikea (promocionando colchones a mitad de precio). ¿Alguna idea? ¡Por que yo tengo el cerebro reblandecido ya!

Por cierto, me gustaría comentar algo que me ha hecho mucha ilusión. No me acuerdo quién, me dijo que conocía a bastantes **chicos** que leían mis historias. Me encantaría, pero mucho muchísimo que alguno dejara su opinión, puesto que los reviews suelen ser de chicas (muchísimas gracias por dejarlos(L)). Sería muy curioso, gratificante y útil leer a ese otro público. Por favor, **si eres hombre y estás leyendo esto, ¡dime qué te parece!**

Dar las gracias también a los que dejan reviews anónimos, puesto que no puedo contestarles (si queréis podéis dejar vuestro email en el nombre, que ahí no lo borran). Muchas gracias a **Ebrume**, que se ha tomado la molestia en dejar comentarios en la mayoría de los capítulos.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias:)

¿Superaremos los **800 reviews**? Me puede dar un patatús, vamos :_

Pdta.: ¡A leer a **Haloh** y a **Nora. Bells**! Y a **Hey vampire girl**, que ha actualizado Quédate conmigo. Y ya de paso a **MirCel** y a **CharloteWG **(L)**  
**


	28. La boda

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), son de Stephanie Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia ¡sí que es mía!

**Capítulo anterior: **

Bella se colocó con cuidado el chal, que resultó ser más grueso y calentito de lo que pensaba y salió de la habitación agarrada del brazo de Edward, sonrojada y también sonriendo. Los cuatro y Heidi entraron en el ascensor a empujones y se dieron prisa para meterse en el coche que Alice y Jasper habían alquilado e ir de una vez por todas a celebrar la boda.

—Qué día más largo —murmuró Bella una vez estuvo sentada.

Edward rió y le acarició una mano mientras luchaba con Seth para que se pusiera el cinturón. Aquella tarde-noche también sería muy larga.

***Leer la nota del final del capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 28. **_La boda._

—Alice, ¿nos vas a decir adónde vamos? —preguntó Edward una vez Seth estuvo calmado y entretenido viendo el paisaje a través de los levemente tintados cristales.

—A un parque —dijo misteriosamente.

Bella puso el grito en el cielo.

—¡Debí habérmelo esperado! ¡Eres de _esas_ locas que se casan al aire libre en enero!

Alice rió con fuerza y también de forma nerviosa.

—Tranquila, he puesto calefacción.

—¡Hace mucho frío, Alice!

Siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema mientras el coche avanzaba. Bella se dedicó a escudriñar el exterior para sacar conclusiones de aquel lugar misterioso al cual se dirigían. Se sobresaltó al ver que iban directos al túnel Holland para pasar por debajo del agua y dejar atrás Nueva York, cruzando aquella frontera trazada que separaba la Gran Ciudad de Nueva Jersey. Bella le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Alice, pero esta se hizo la disimulada retocándose a través de un pequeño espejo.

Edward sonreía, tranquilo y feliz por el hecho de que todo parecía ir bien. Aunque estaba incómodo con aquella ropa, tenía a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida a su lado y a su pequeño intentando subirse a su regazo.

Todos desprendían nerviosismo. El teléfono de Bella repiqueteaba sin parar, señalando que su madre estaba realmente preocupada pero decidió no cogerlo y evitar preguntas incómodas en aquel momento. Alice estaba a punto de hacerle un agujero al suelo del coche con su constante golpeteo de pies y Seth cantaba a pleno pulmón la canción de sus dibujos animados preferidos; Edward se limitaba a rezar para salir vivo y sin perder los nervios de aquel coche.

El coche giró hacia la izquierda y cogió la salida de Nueva Jersey de la carretera de Turnpike y todos menos Alice comenzaron a escudriñar el exterior de nuevo; hasta que no se metieron en la calle Thomas McGregor no se miraron los unos a los otros, excitados.

—¿Vamos al Liberty State Park? —inquirió Edward, incrédulo.

—Exacto.

—No tienes control sobre ti misma ni sobre tus excentricidades —bromeó Bella mientras abría la puerta del coche y se disponía a salir— ¡Madre mía!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward de nuevo, asomando la cabeza. Cuando vio la multitud que se agolpaba cerca, ya dentro del parque y toda la parafernalia, se quedó blanco—. ¡Es cierto, no tienes control alguno sobre ti misma! —repitió él dirigiéndose hacia su hermana.

Alice arrugó los labios y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Id allí y traedme a papá, ¡ya!

Edward soltó una risa melódica y ayudando a Seth salió de la limusina; colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, frotando con la mano la piel que quedaba descubierta.

—Esto no se lo perdonaré —musitó ella, tiritando—. Nunca, ni aunque esté agonizando en su lecho de muerte.

Con un suspiro fuerte y acurrucándose contra el pecho de Edward, caminó decidida hasta el tumulto de gente traspasando las bonitas vallas que separaban la calle del parque. Podía ver la isla de la Estatua de la Libertad y eso le hizo rechinar los dientes recordando otra vez la desmesura de su amiga.

Había una hilera de sillas recubiertas de una tela granate. Cerca de doscientas personas ataviadas con sus mejores galas estaban sentadas en ellas y miraban al alrededor con aire preocupado. Una alfombra del mismo color que las fundas llegaba hasta el arco nupcial, coronado de flores blancas y creado a partir de plantas navideñas. El cura ya estaba allí; y Jasper también, a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas de los pies a falta de la de las manos, que ya habían sido atacadas.

—¿Tan tarde llegamos? —murmuró Edward, echándole un vistazo al reloj para después abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada—. ¡Cuarenta minutos de retraso! Aunque bueno, es elegante que la novia llegue la última... Y tampoco podíamos esperar otra cosa de Alice.

Bella soltó una risita y buscó con la vista a Carlisle. Cuando lo encontró empezó a hacerle señas y a indicarle con las manos que su hija se encontraba en la entrada. Rápidamente lo entendió y emprendió una pequeña carrera, haciendo que los que estaban cerca suspiraran aliviados: Alice no se había dado a la fuga.

—Vamos, tenemos que estar delante —le susurró Edward al oído y con la mano puesta en su espalda la empujó suavemente hasta donde estaban Rosalie y Emmett, igual de nerviosos que los demás.

Bella agradeció el detalle de Alice de haber puesto elegantes antorchas a los laterales de las filas de sillas, cuando se relajó incluso notó que el frío se alejaba y que la calidez la envolvía.

—¿Dónde demonio estabais? —cuchicheó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido—. Os he llamado mil veces. ¿Y Alice? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Después te cuento —contestó Bella en un murmullo puesto que no quería que Esme, que andaba cerca, se enterara o se llevaría un gran disgusto.

Rosalie no pareció quedarse satisfecha pero se arregló el fular y miró al frente con rostro pensativo. Bella la imitó y sonrió al ver una pequeña agrupación musical a la derecha del arco nupcial; se sobresaltó al escucharlos tocar de pronto y giró la cabeza al igual que todos. Edward le apretó la mano; ella por su parte, apretó el pequeño bolso que llevaba, donde custodiaba valiosos pañuelos de papel.

La mujer de rostro alargado que se sentaba en la banqueta del piano tocaba con destreza la marcha nupcial y Bella, que siempre había pensado que jamás se casaría con aquella música tan cliché, pensó que Alice parecía volar al compás de la melodía mientras caminaba por la alfombra escarlata agarrado a un excesivamente emocionado Carlisle.

—¿Crees que mi padre llorará antes de llegar a Jasper? —susurró Edward para que la única que lo escuchara fuera Bella, que rió discretamente.

—Estoy absolutamente segura.

Edward se enderezó y siguió sonriendo mientras miraba con cariño a su hermana pequeña.

—No me digas que tú también vas a llorar —musitó Bella.

Puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, echando el peso sobre una pierna y apretando con fuerza los labios.

—Vamos, doctor Cullen, no se ponga sensible —rió en voz baja Bella, pero se calló cuando Alice quedó frente a Jasper, mirándolo intensamente.

Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados juntos, en la primera fila y Seth iba pasando de un regazo a otro, aburrido.

—Seth, estate quieto de una vez —pidió Edward y el niño, refunfuñando, se acomodó en las piernas de Bella.

—¿Cuánto va a durar este rollo? —preguntó en voz alta, haciendo reír entre dientes a Emmett y ganando a su vez algunas miradas severas de las demás personas.

Sin embargo, el tener a un niño de cinco años quejándose por todo no le restó emoción al acto. A los pocos minutos de haber empezado la ceremonia, Rosalie y Bella ya usaban pañuelos y se miraban la una a la otra con detenimiento para confirmar que el maquillaje seguía intacto.

Bella observó la escena y se sintió embriagada por la calidez que desprendían los largos postes de los laterales que conformaban la carpa que cubría a los invitados, cautivada por los finos copos que empezaban a caer y por la belleza general de los presentes, ataviados con sus mejores galas. El pelo de Jasper parecía más suave que nunca, y su porte más cuadrado, fornido, con aquel elegante y ajustado traje negro. Bella no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que debía de estar resplandeciente. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo en su propia boda si en el día a día de su vida, su mirada brillaba al simplemente ver a Alice?

El cura dio paso a los votos, que como Bella bien sabía —había ayudado a su amiga a prepararlos en un momento de crisis inspiracional de esta— no eran los tradicionales, sino que iba a haber un intercambio de palabras por parte de los novios.

Estaba absorta admirando la felicidad de la cara de Alice, su sonrisa nerviosa al ver cómo su futuro marido le agarraba una mano para, tras acabar de hablar, depositar aquel anillo que esperaba que durara para siempre ahí. Sonrió al notar a Alice tan tímida y emocionada, era la primera vez que la veía así, por lo que se giró hacia su izquierda para comentarlo con Edward, pero para su asombro, la silla estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde...? —empezó a preguntar en dirección a Rosalie, por si ella lo había visto marcharse. Sin embargo calló repentinamente, justo cuando la melodía de fondo cambió de forma brusca, truncándose hasta convertirse en otra que hizo que Alice abriera los ojos de forma exagerada y se llevara la mano libre al corazón.

—¡Mira eso! —susurró Rosalie, señalando de forma poco discreta al conjunto musical.

Allí, sentado en la negra banqueta y con el cabello desprendiendo cegadores destellos cobrizos debido a la blancura de los suaves copos que se fundían a esa altura y a las tintineantes lucecillas dispuestas sobre el arco nupcial y por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, estaba Edward, cuyas manos se movían con parsimonia sobre las teclas. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana. No de aquellas que usaba cuando algo le resultaba divertido en la que mostraba la dentadura al completo, no era exagerada; sólo un simple fruncido de labios hacia arriba, acompañado de humedad en los ojos verdes, que apenas duró unos segundos.

—No creo que... —musitó de nuevo Rosalie, con la voz quebrada—. Dios mío, no voy a llorar tanto jamás... Ni en mi propia boda.

Y Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Suavemente, con una voz dulce pero al mismo tiempo masculina, Edward comenzó a cantar algo cohibido Hallelujah, de _Leonard Cohen_. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar de forma seria, y aunque se notaba que no era un profesional con la voz domesticada, no lo hacía nada mal bajo su criterio. Quizá fuera el amor, que la tenía tonta y desubicada, pensó sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

—Alice... —comenzó a decir Jasper, pero la aludida no estaba por la labor, lloraba de forma silenciosa pero con grandes aspavientos; tenía el corazón encogido—. Yo... Bueno, ni siquiera me he preparado qué decir porque lo llevo sabiendo desde hace mucho y sólo habría conseguido ponerme de los nervios... Alice, simplemente te quiero más que a todo; incluso más que a todas las demás cosas que quiero juntas, es algo que no creo que sea medible y que casi ni puedo explicar. Pero tampoco hace falta hacerlo porque sé que es mutuo y quizá eso sea lo más bonito que me haya pasado en la vida, saber que podemos compartir ese sentimiento y que las palabras sobran, que sobrarán y que también sobraron hace diez años. Porque nosotros no necesitamos pasarnos el día el uno encima del otro para mantener nuestro vínculo, como otras parejas.

Bella notó que Emmett le pasaba el brazo por encima de los hombros a Rosalie mientras le susurraba algo al oído y echó de menos a Edward, aunque su voz flotaba al volumen perfecto, sin solapar a la de Jasper y endulzaba el momento hasta hacerlo inolvidable.

—Por eso —siguió diciendo Jasper—, sé que esto funcionará. Lleva funcionando más de una década. Así que... —se aclaró la garganta y deslizó el anillo por el dedo correspondiente—... Alice Cullen, ¿quieres que siga a tu lado, en tu vida y lo que eso significa?

Alice bajó la mirada unos segundos, los necesarios para recuperar la compostura. Después volvió a alzar la cabeza y la seguridad con la que lo hizo desarmó a Jasper, que soltó una sonrisa que le cubrió el rostro. Antes de hablar, sin embargo, miró a su hermano mientras seguía cantando aquella canción tan especial para ella y se sintió más fuerte que nunca.

—Sí, quiero —dijo con voz, para su asombro, segura. Después cogió el anillo que le correspondía a él y agarró su mano con fuerza, necesitando su contacto. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, desechando las palabras aprendidas de memoria con tanto esfuerzo—. Hoy me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Hemos pasado la vida juntos, no recuerdo un día en el que no haya pensado en ti. Siempre has sido tú, nunca el chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Química, ni el más guapo del equipo de béisbol según las otras. Siempre Jasper, únicamente Jasper. Jamás, hasta hoy, me había preguntado si es posible que en toda una vida sólo quieras a una persona. Lo bonito es que yo estoy segura de que sí, ¿tú lo estás?

—Por supuesto —respondió Jasper como pudo, con voz queda y un tanto sorprendido.

—Entonces, pasaremos por todo lo que haya que pasar juntos —terminó de decir Alice colocándole por fin la alianza.

Y no dejaron que el sacerdote acabara con aquellas palabras que sellaban el compromiso, acunaron la cara del otro con las manos y se fundieron en un beso que despertó aplausos y vítores entre los invitados, hasta ahora expectantes ante unos votos tan inusuales.

—Ahora me explicarás qué es lo que ha pasado y por qué Alice ha sido tan... ¿impulsiva? —comentó Rosalie por encima de la algarabía, pero Bella sacudió la mano y se levantó de la silla aún con Seth en brazos para recibir a Edward, que tras acabar de tocar caminaba hacia ellos.

—¿Qué tal ha estado? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos aún humedecidos—. ¡Por poco me pongo a llorar ahí en medio! Pero he pensado que eso arruinaría mi imagen.

Seth peleó por soltarse del agarre de Bella y esta lo dejó en el suelo sin apartar los ojos de Edward.

—¡Edward! —exclamó cuando el niño salió a correr en dirección a su tío Emmett—. ¡Ha sido genial! Es decir, no lo he podido disfrutar tanto como he querido porque he estado atenta a... bueno, ya sabes... ¡Pero increíble! Ha quedado precioso, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que...?

Edward torció su sonrisa y la besó con suavidad.

—¿Recuerdas aquella comida que supuestamente tenía con... cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, Jessica Stanley!

Bella rechinó los dientes al mismo tiempo que enrojecía, avergonzada por su conducta de aquel entonces.

—Cómo olvidarlo... —murmuró sarcásticamente.

—Era cierto que había quedado para comer aquel día —rió Edward—. Pero con una versión rubia, alta y con pelo en el pecho de Jessica.

Ella soltó una carcajada, siempre encantada con el humor de Edward.

—¿Estás diciendo que Jasper...?

—Sí, me pidió que tocara. Bueno, para ser exactos me lo suplicó. Y era un secreto, quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos, no sólo para Alice —suspiró y su rostro se volvió atormentado—. No sabes cuánto me costaba verte pasarlo mal por algo que tenía una explicación tan sencilla... ¿Me perdonarás? —añadió con un puchero mal hecho.

Bella elevó una ceja y aunque se sintió estúpida al saber la verdad del asunto, decidió obviar el sentimiento y seguirle el juego.

—No sé... Quizá deberíamos hablarlo esta noche —le susurró al oído, acercándose más a él.

Edward soltó una risa ahogada y poniéndole las manos en la cintura, la separó levemente, no sin antes dejarle claro cuánto le había gustado aquel susurro.

—Será mejor que... que vayamos a felicitarlos y eso... —comentó, pero tras mirarla unos instantes sonrió y añadió—: Joder, pero qué peligrosa eres a veces.

Todos los presentes intentaban felicitar a la vez a la pareja, por lo que resultaba imposible acercarse hasta ellos. Bella vio a Esme llorando a lágrima viva y a Carlisle acariciándole la espalda y sonrió para sí.

—Es increíble que todos esos desconocidos estén hablando con ellos y nosotros, el sustento principal de su vida, no podamos —bromeó Emmett, que llevaba a Seth subido a la espalda.

—¿No puedes mantener un poco la compostura? —siseó Rosalie.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada divertida y este se encargó de desenganchar a su hijo entre patadas y quejas.

Estuvieron charlando mientras la zona se despejaba poco a poco, dirigiéndose todos los que ya habían hablado con la pareja hacia la salida.

—Cuando yo me case pondré una valla que me separe de la gente y habrá una salida de emergencias —dijo Emmett.

—¿Sí? Genial, ya sabes que tienes que empezar a buscar a otra que quiera casarse contigo —respondió Rosalie, que se ajustaba el chal.

—¿Qué te parece esa? —añadió Edward señalando a una señora de edad avanzada que se encontraba sentada en una silla, a la espera—. Tiene todos los requisitos necesarios para ser capaz de aguantarte: parece estar sorda.

Ellas se rieron a carcajadas mientras Emmett se rascaba la cabeza, pensativo, y comentaba:

—Oye, parece tener buenas curvas.

—Eres asqueroso —rió Edward, cogiendo a Seth para mantenerlo quieto—. Venga, vamos ya, que esto está más despejado.

Después de unos minutos más, se encontraban entre los brazos de sus amigos, sonrientes y emocionados.

—¡Sois los primeros casados! —exclamó Rosalie mientras los aprisionaba a los dos—. ¡Siempre pensé que sería Bella!

—¿Pero qué dices? —refunfuñó esta.

—Eras la más... romántica, ilusa respecto al amor aunque en la práctica fueras la soltera. Parecías la típica que se casaría después del instituto —se argumentó Rosalie—. Y sin duda lo habrías hecho si Edward hubiera estado en Forks.

Bella enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo, no le gustaba unir "matrimonio" y "Edward" en la misma frase por el simple hecho de no saber a ciencia exacta lo que este quería, ni lo que ella quería ni lo que Seth quería. ¡Dios!, pensó, ¡demasiadas cosas!

Edward por el contrario hizo como el que no se había enterado, siguió palmeando el hombro de su amigo recién casado y apoyando con risas los comentarios del bruto de Emmett, que le recordaba continuamente que eso de "hasta que la muerte os separe" era literal y que cuchillos había muchos.

—¿Quieres que me asesine para que pueda ir a ligar contigo? ¡Soy tu hermana! —se quejó Alice, dividida entre la diversión y el horror.

—¡Y él mi amigo! —se defendió Emmett, pero después aplastó entre sus brazos a Alice mientras la llenaba de besos.

Como los que aún esperaban para hablar con la pareja se estaban impacientando Jasper les indicó que, aunque se podía ir andando hasta el sitio donde se celebraba la boda, cogieran el coche en el que habían venido.

—¿Se celebrará en un castillo al estilo europeo? —bromeó Rosalie mientras subían a este.

—¿Habrán contratado caballos para transportar a los invitados hasta su mesa? —le siguió Edward, sin poder aguantar la risa.

—¿Tocará U2 mientras comemos? —añadió Emmett.

—No, creo que Bono tenía un compromiso y que se han visto obligados ha reunir a los Beatles, con resucitaciones incluidas —concluyó Bella.

Las carcajadas contagiaron hasta al conductor y se vieron multiplicadas cuando Seth, tras un momento de reflexión, decidió intervenir.

—No creo que tía Alice quiera que haya caca de caballo por todas partes.

Al momento llegaron a su destino y aún riendo se bajaron del automóvil descubriendo que el restaurante, aunque parecía lujoso, no era tan excesivo como en su imaginación.

—Estamos en la mesa trece, con los Swan y Angela y Ben —leyó Rosalie del cartel de las distribuciones—. ¡Andando, que tengo hambre!

Un muy numeroso grupo de grandes mesas redondas ocupaban la mayoría de la sala, dejando a un extremo el amplio escenario en el cual el técnico de sonido ya estaba trabajando y en el otro la mesa rectangular de la pareja y los padrinos.

—¡Charlie, tú si que sabes! —rió Emmett al ver al señor Swan ya sentado.

El señor Swan se levantó riendo para saludar a las dos parejas, encantado.

—Pero mírate, Emmett, si pareces hasta serio vestido así —bromeó.

—¡Se hace lo que se puede! —suspiró, y se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de este.

—Estáis tan guapos todos... —exclamó Renée, repartiendo abrazos—. Pero sin duda, el que mas, Seth.

Bella ocupó el sitio libre que había junto a su madre, mientras que Edward fue a acompañar a Seth a la mesa especial para niños.

—¿Por qué no me contestabas esta mañana? —preguntó Renée—. Me tenías preocupada.

—Los nervios me hicieron estar un poco despistada —se excusó—. Todo ha salido bien, ¿no? Es lo que importa.

Cambiaron rápidamente de tema por uno más agradable y Rosalie se unió, encantada. Estuvieron charlando mientras la sala se llenaba poco a poco por personas que no habían visto nunca en su mayoría. Como Alice y Jasper tenían trabajos de cara al público, no les sorprendió en exceso.

Estaban comentando lo bonito que era el vestido de la novia cuando Seth llegó corriendo y se subió encima de Bella, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello y abrazándola con fuerza. Esta, sorprendida, miró alrededor y vio a Edward caminando cabizbajo hacia la mesa. Una vez llegó, se puso de cuclillas e intentó separar la cabeza de Seth del cuerpo de Bella.

—Seth, venga ya... Son niños como tú, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Bella, queriendo dirigirse sólo a Edward.

Este suspiró, se pellizco el puente de la nariz y se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de Bella.

—No quiere quedarse en la mesa que le han asignado, con los demás niños.

—¡Se ríen de mí! —exclamó, apretándose más a Bella—. Dile que me deje quedar aquí, Bella —murmuró, apunto de llorar.

Bella se mordió el labio. No se sentía con la autoridad moral como para imponer una orden acerca de Seth sobre Edward. Puede que vivieran juntos, que compartieran una vida y los problemas, pero sabía que aún no estaba en el mismo nivel de autoridad que Edward con respecto al crío. Y era lógico.

—Seth —empezó a decir—, ¿se meten de verdad contigo o es que prefieres estar aquí con nosotros?

—Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y con papá —susurró, sorbiéndose la nariz. Y se sintió desarmada.

Miró a Edward y descubrió que el rostro de este destellaba felicidad al mismo tiempo que preocupación.

—Pero los otros niños son muy divertidos. ¡Mira Rachel! Al principio no te caía bien, y después ¿qué?

—Pero Rachel es... _guay_ —explicó, separándose por fin y observando fijamente a Bella.

—Hay muchos niños _guays_, Seth.

—¡Yo quiero estar aquí! Además, me río más con el tío Emmett que con nadie. —Y tras decir eso, se levantó enfurruñado y fue a los brazos de su tío, que lo recibió encantado.

Edward se recostó en su silla y jugueteó con el borde de la mantelería, quizá buscando las palabras precisas o tal vez simplemente dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Tras unos segundos exhaló un profundo suspiro y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—No sé qué hacer para que sea más sociable.

—Lo estás haciendo genial —dijo rápidamente Bella, volviéndose hacia él y agarrándole el rostro para que se volviera a mirarla—. Ha pasado por demasiado y sin embargo a nosotros sí que nos ha dejado entrar en su vida. Poco a poco, Edward.

Este reflexionó durante un instante para después posar sus manos encima de las de ella, que aún estaban en sus mejillas.

—No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que me gusta que te quiera tanto —murmuró con una chispa de emoción en los ojos—. Es... No tengo palabras para describirte cómo me siento al veros tan unidos... —Y no había terminado la frase cuando ya había pegado sus labios a los de Bella. Pero el beso no duró mucho, de repente todos empezaron a aplaudir y se separaron, sobresaltados.

Alice y Jasper acababan de entrar en la estancia y caminaban mientras saludaban alegremente, emocionados. De cerca los seguían los señores Cullen y los Hale.

—¡A comer! —exclamó Emmett, frotándose las manos y después la cabeza tras el golpe que le propinó Rosalie.

Pero tenía razón, la comida no tardó en llegar mientras una música suave empezaba a sonar, haciendo que el ambiente se distendiera y las charlas estuvieran acompañadas por un ritmo melódico y suave. Angela y Ben hacía rato que también se les habían unido y ya charlaban con los demás mientras los serviciales camareros recorrían las mesas llenándolas de un menú de aspecto extraordinario.

—No creas que se me olvida que aún me debes una sesión de pesca —comentó el señor Swan señalando a Edward con el tenedor—. Llevo años intentando que tu hermano venga.

—Nunca he querido morir del aburrimiento —rió Emmett palmoteando su hombro—. Pero no te preocupes, a mi hermano no creo que le importe, de alguna forma deberá compensar el hecho de que se acuesta con tu...

—¡Emmett! —exclamaron varias voces a la vez, mientras que otras soltaban carcajadas. Charlie mientras tanto se había puesto rojo.

—Era broma, era broma —se excusó Emmett—. Ni se miran, viejo, no te preocupes.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar de mi vida privada? —inquirió Bella—. Rosalie, por favor, pégale de mi parte, que a ti se te da mejor.

—Años de experiencia —farfulló Rose mientras dejaba caer de nuevo la palma de su mano en la nuca de Emmett—. Es la boda de tu hermana, ¡compórtate!

Edward soltó una risita incómoda mientras deslizaba la servilleta por sus labios.

—Por supuesto, Charlie, en cuanto pueda tener un día libre en el trabajo.

—Debe ser duro trabajar con niños enfermos —comentó Renée—. Si a mí me cuesta verlos cuando se encuentran mal en la guardería, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo me sentiría si es algo más grave.

Edward miró el plato durante unos segundos con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es difícil —respondió mientras posaba su vista en Seth, al cual Rose le estaba ayudando a comer con una ternura palpable—, pero muy gratificante.

Bella entendió que el tema en sí también era complicado, por lo que carraspeó y decidió entrar en la conversación para darle un giro.

—Oye, Emm, ¿cómo va el _pub_? Con tanto trabajo me he despistado...

De forma rápida el mayor de los Cullen acaparó el turno de palabra y todos aprovecharon para comer mientras lo escuchaban quejarse de camareros irrespetuosos, de contratos y licencias imposibles de cumplir y del público tan joven al que se enfrentaba a veces.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward acercándose a Bella y besando su mejilla—, te debo una.

Bella sonrió complaciente para después integrarse en la conversación de su familia, disfrutando del momento.

Todo estaba transcurriendo sin ningún contratiempo. El estrés de días anteriores había desembocado en la típica calma que viene tras la tempestad; el alivio que sentían Edward y Bella, los que habían estado involucrados en el malentendido, no podía expresarse con vanas palabras. Compartían discretas miradas de satisfacción entre plato y plato y se sonreían cuando creían que nadie les prestaba atención. Pero no era así, su atracción y el cariño mutuo que se tenían era tan palpable que Rosalie, Renée y Angela se miraban entre sí, los señalaban con la cabeza y soltaban risitas, encantadas ante las sensaciones que desprendían la pareja que tenían frente a ellas.

Demasiado pronto la comida que tenían delante fue sustituida por cubertería limpia y los novios se pusieron en pie entre los aplausos de sus invitados para ir hacia donde se encontraba la tarta.

—¡Nooo! ¡Van a matar a la _stripper _que metí dentro! —se le escuchó decir a Emmett al hacerse el silencio mientras Alice y Jasper empuñaban el cuchillo para cortar el primer trozo.

Varias personas se rieron a mandíbula batiente, entre ellos Edward, que tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano y bajar la vista disimuladamente ante la mirada asesina de sus compañeras de mesa.

Después de las fotografías correspondientes, los serviciales camareros repartieron las porciones de tarta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Tiene chocolate? —le preguntó Seth a Bella, poniendo sus manitas sobre la mesa e irguiéndose sobre las puntas de los pies para ver bien.

Consiguió convencerlo para que la probara y se fue con el entrecejo y los labios arrugados, no muy convencido.

—Creo que nos tenemos que mover... —le dijo Edward a Bella al rato, viendo como Jasper y Alice volvían a levantarse y caminaban hacia el centro de la pista.

Se levantó rápidamente y le tendió el brazo, derrochando elegancia. Bella no pudo menos que impresionarse ante su pose, reforzada con aquel atuendo de gala. Agarró con fuerza su antebrazo y junto a las demás parejas caminaron hasta la pista, mientras que Seth correteaba de un sitio a otro sin prestarle atención a nadie como el niño de casi cinco años que era.

Las luces se volvieron más tenues y la orquesta contratada comenzó con lo que para Bella era uno de los vals más clichés y famosos, _The Second Waltz_. Alice y Jasper, en el centro y solos comenzaron a dar vueltas, ella con gracia infinita y él siguiéndola, menos diestro en ese arte. Bella miró de reojo a Rosalie y después a Edward, que parecía tranquilo, con su sonrisa tierna de siempre. Sabía que ellos cuatros eran los siguientes en salir a la pista por orden expresa de Alice, por lo que suspiró y apretó el brazo de Edward con fuerza para darle a entender que estaba preparada. Él lo entendió a la primera y la arrastró suavemente más al centro, separándose del resto de personas; hizo una leve reverencia para hacerla reír y que se olvidara del nerviosismo, besó su mano antes de enlazarla con la suya y alargarla y la otra la puso en su espalda baja en el momento que comenzó a dar elegantes vueltas con desenvoltura. Bella inmediatamente se puso alerta para no tropezar, veía a Rosalie y a Emmett desprender belleza y seguridad en cada vuelta y se sintió torpe. Pero al mirar a Edward a los ojos, los cuales estaban ligeramente achinados, mostrándose amables, se sintió más valiente y desinhibida.

—Se te da bien —le comentó este una vez el resto de invitados se les unió.

—He nacido para esto —bromeó Bella, ahora más tranquila—. Pero tú pareces bailarín profesional...

—Sí, tengo ahora la gira de invierno —sonrió él mientras le daba una suave vuelta y hacía que su vestido flotara.

—¿Me abandonarás para ir a bailar en Europa? —gritó ella por encima de la música, riendo.

—Sí, en la especialidad de salsa, no sé si te lo he contado... —dijo mientras volvía a hacerla girar bajo sus brazos.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, carcajeándose, y perdió el ritmo. No importó demasiado ya que una tanda de aplausos indicó que se había terminado el baile inaugural. Quiso proponerle a Edward ir a sentarse cuando, sin perder el tono tranquilo conseguido con el vals, empezó a sonar _Not Ready To Love_ de Rufus Wainwright, uno de los cantantes preferidos de Jasper y también de Edward. Así que este no le dio oportunidad de abrir la boca, suavemente la trajo hasta su cuerpo y dejó que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho mientras se balanceaban de forma tranquila y le protegía la desnuda espalda con sus brazos.

—¿Sabes? —dijo él contra su pelo, besándolo también—. Aún no me puedo creer que esto sea una boda, y menos la de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

Bella apartó la cabeza para poder mirarlo mientras le hablaba.

—Es increíble, sí —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Es como... No te rías, pero esto parece un baile de fin de curso del instituto o una fiesta de gala de las que se hacían en la facultad.

—¿Entonces soy la chica que te gusta y a la que le has pedido salir en los pasillos del instituto, frente a las taquillas? Y ahora me odia la capitana de las animadoras porque ella quería venir contigo.

Edward soltó una carcajada, divertido.

—No, no eres la chica que me gusta —matizó, con una cierta seriedad que consiguió que confundirla por lo que había dicho. Se acercó y antes de besarla añadió—: Eres la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

—Idiota... —murmuró contra sus labios Bella, aunque con las comisuras de sus labios estiradas hacia arriba.

—Te quiero tanto... —susurró Edward tras besarla con toda la suavidad que pudo.

Había veces que Bella le excitaba tanto que no podía contener su pasión en los besos, esos momentos en los que la acorralaba donde estuviera y sentía la necesidad de desnudarla al mismo tiempo que su lengua se volvía frenética. Sin embargo, otras veces la ternura lo sobrepasaba. Y sí, se encontraba en uno de esos momentos, por lo que acunó su cara con las manos mientras no dejaba de besarla, ignorando a la gente que había a su alrededor.

—Me encanta que me lo digas —murmuró esta, alzando los brazos para rodear su cuello con ellos— Me encanta...

Y todo volvió a quedar olvidado. Canciones y más canciones fueron pasando y ellos no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos en un solo momento. Sabían que Seth estaba con los señores Swan y la tranquilidad que les suponía estar cerca de él pero tener tiempo para ellos se reflejaba en sus actos, en sus conversaciones tranquilas y en la infinidad de besos que se colaban entre risa y risa.

—¡Eh, parejita! —gritó Emmett, abriéndose paso entre la multitud—. ¡No seáis aburridos!

Edward gruñó, separando sus labios por fin para echarle una mirada asesina a Emmett, que se tornó en divertida al verle la corbata en la cabeza.

—Eres lo más parecido al típico imbécil de boda que he visto nunca —rió—. Tanto que creo que lo eres.

—Y tú el típico que se va de la boda con el calentón —se carcajeó Emmett, sin pelos en la lengua y señalando la entrepierna de su hermano—. Te robo a Bella, que eres un pulpo pesado.

Y sin dejar a su hermano mediar palabra ni protestar, agarró a Bella y la aplastó entre sus musculosos brazos mientras pegaba sacudidas en un intento en vano de llevar el ritmo del tema que sonaba.

—Emm, quítate eso de la cabeza —rió Bella intentando tirar de la corbata.

—No sería una boda si la llevara normal —explicó él, enseñando la dentadura con su enorme sonrisa—. Bells, te tengo que comentar algo.

—Ya decía yo que no ibas a bailar conmigo porque sí, que tenía que haber un motivo... —bromeó ella.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Bella, ¿crees que estoy preparado para eso? —y señaló a Jasper con la cabeza, el cual bailaba con su hermana a la vez que conversaba con ella en voz baja, sonriendo de forma estúpida.

—¿Para bailar con Rose? Creo que has hecho ya más que eso, campeón —se mofó ella dándole una palmadita en el brazo

—¡Tonta! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a comprometerme hasta el final con alguien como Jasper lo ha hecho con mi hermana... Sé que Rose y yo estamos prometidos, pero da miedo dar el último paso.

Bella decidió no contestar inmediatamente, se dedicó a cavilar sin apartar la vista de Jasper. Estaba radiante, nunca le había visto tan sonriente y, en términos generales, así de feliz. Debía ser bonito tener esa sensación, pensó. Después desplazó la vista unos metros más a la derecha y vio a Alice entre los brazos de un hombre alto, apuesto, que reconoció pese a la escasa luz y a la multitud que los separaban. Edward abrazaba a su hermana como si le fuera la vida en ello y un nudo se formó en su estómago, ese que siempre la acompañaba cuando lo veía tan vulnerable. Y entonces supo qué decir.

—¿La quieres, no?

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Rosalie le da mucha importancia al compromiso... Ten cuidado con eso, puedes hacerle daño si no te decides a hablar de fechas —y como vio que necesitaba tiempo para meditar añadió—: Voy a raptar un rato a Jasper... Vamos, no te agobies.

Emmett suspiró y fue a servirse algo de beber.

—Estupendo... —murmuró Bella para sí viéndolo desaparecer. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a despegar a Rosalie de los brazos de su hermano—. ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Jasper le dedicó una de sus más bonitas sonrisas antes de fundirse en un abrazo.

—Ay, estoy tan contenta por ti...

—¿Quién lo iba a decir, eh? —dijo el rubio.

—Era obvio que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano —rió ella—. De todas formas, para mí lleváis casados años, ¡lo que yo quiero es un sobrino!

—Oye, tienes a Seth, ¡confórmate! De todas formas, aún no estoy preparado para eso.

Bella bufó, provocando que de Jasper surgiera una mirada curiosa.

—¡Estoy harta de que no os sintáis preparados! Claro que lo estáis, bueno, sí, un niño es mucha responsabilidad, pero estás preparado para ello y tenéis posibilidades económicas, otra cosa es que aún no sea el momento como en este caso, ¡pero estás preparado!

—¿Qué te pasa? —rió Jasper— ¿Para qué no está preparado Edward?

Ella frunció el entrecejo, perdida en la conversación momentáneamente.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward? ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Se siente inseguro?

—¡Pero si has sido tú! Has dicho que estás harta de que no nos sintamos preparados. ¿Es que tienes un amante? —bromeó.

—¡Ah! Me refería a Emmett, antes me ha dicho exactamente lo mismo.

Jasper pareció entender al momento a qué se refería Bella sin necesidad de más palabras y explicaciones.

—Rose se está impacientando —suspiró.

—Eso le he dicho, pero es algo de dos, hasta que no se sienta seguro...

Y decidieron dejar el tema ya que Alice y Edward se acercaban, riendo con fuerza y con la cara rebosando felicidad.

—¿Ya no te quedan más hombres con los que bailar? —inquirió Edward, en tono juguetón contra su oreja.

—Aún no he acabado con uno —rió ella, rodeando de nuevo su cuello con los brazos y dejando que su olor la invadiera—. ¿Qué tal la noche?

—¿Te refieres al tiempo que no he estado contigo? —preguntó él, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música y rozándose como quien no quiere la cosa con ella.

—Mmm, sí —ronroneó Bella, que había captado su estado de ánimo al instante.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Edward se volvió traviesa y una de sus cejas se alzó, consiguiendo que el pulso de Bella se acelerara. Esta acercó la cara hasta su cuello dispuesta a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja a sabiendas de cómo le excitaba, y justo cuando él se estremeció alzó la vista, sonriente ante su éxito, pero se quedó estática al ver _aquello_.

—Eh, ¿por qué paras? —se quejó Edward con voz ronca.

—Edward, ¡mira! —cuchicheó Bella, agarrándolo de la chaqueta y haciéndolo girar.

Este tardó unos segundos en reaccionar debido al cambio de sensaciones. Abrumado, buscó con la vista y no encontró nada significativo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dándose por vencido.

—¡Ah, claro, tú no la conoces! —exclamó ella, después señaló entre la multitud a una chica alta, vestida de blanco que se abría paso a la fuerza y buscaba desesperadamente a alguien con la mirada—. ¡Es Kate, la ayudante de Jasper! Joder, ¿qué hace aquí? Si Alice se entera... —Se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano cuando lo entendió y miró horrorizada a Edward, cuya cara no reflejaba nada, estaba paralizado—. ¡Claro! ¡Quiere estropear esto! Edward, tenemos que...

Este despertó de su ensoñación e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí, vamos —dijo, cortando a Bella—. Lo haría yo solo, pero te necesito a ti; no quiero hacer una estupidez. _Esa_ no va a estropearle la boda a mi hermana.

Bella asintió y cogió una de sus manos antes de empezar a andar en dirección a ella. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio que llevaba un vestido similar al que podría tener una novia cualquiera; las personas que estaban a su alrededor empezaban a mirarla, asombrados y seguros de que era una desequilibrada mental.

—¡Kate! —la llamó Bella, corriendo como podía con aquellos incómodos tacones—. ¡Kate!

Al final consiguió la atención de esta, pero no sirvió de nada, sólo para que intentara despistarlos entre los invitados; aún así, Bella fue más rápida y la agarró del brazo.

—Kate, no puedes estar aquí —dijo severamente, pero fue en vano.

Kate apartó el brazo con tanta fuerza que consiguió que Bella perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera apunto de acabar en el suelo si no llega a ser porque Edward, de reflejos rápidos, la agarró con toda la suavidad que pudo.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó al ver que esta se agarraba un tobillo.

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí, corre, que va a llegar hasta donde están Alice y Jasper... ¡Pero espera, deja que me agarre a ti! —metió la mano debajo del chaqué de Edward y cogió la camisa con fuerza. El tobillo le molestaba, pero decidió no quejarse mientras atravesaban la sala a toda prisa.

La vieron sin ningún problema, estaba aún desorientada, como si fuera borracha.

—Bella, quédate cerca de mí —pidió Edward—. Intenta que no se nos vea, voy a llevármela fuera.

—Iré detrás de ti, pero si alguien me pregunta tendré que inventarme algo y entretenerme —le advirtió.

Edward asintió y después de darle un apretón en la mano se separó y con la agilidad que sólo él tenía se situó al lado de Kate y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Vamos, Kate, aquí hay mucha gente —dijo, con un intento de sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres t-tú? —preguntó, bizqueando y sin ninguna estabilidad. Se apoyó en él y suspiró—: Quiero ver a J-jasper... Está cometiendo un error... Yo...

—Sí, Jasper está fuera, por eso. Vamos, acompáñame.

Con más facilidad de la que esperaba, Edward consiguió mover a la chica en dirección a la salida. Bella iba justo detrás, intentando que Kate no la viera para que no sospechara y al mismo tiempo manteniendo una expresión tranquila y feliz cada vez que veía a alguien observarlos.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —inquirió Kate una vez estuvieron fuera del recinto, en la oscura y fría calle. En ese momento entró en su campo de visión Bella y soltó un grito ahogado—. ¡Me estabas engañando! Esta es amiga de la zorra con la que se ha casad...

—No consiento que hables así de mi hermana —exclamó Edward, furioso y apretando los puños—. No sé qué pretendes intentando fastidiar la vida de los demás, pero créeme, no te vas a salir con la tuya. Así que ahora mismo te vas a ir y haremos como que esto no ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo?

Pese a lo amenazante de su voz y su verde mirada severa, Kate embistió contra él, queriéndose liberar de sus manos para volver al interior. Al ver que no podía comenzó a golpear todo lo que tenía delante en un intento de liberarse y dejando así magullado a Edward, el cuál por el contrario no estaba dispuesto a pegarle a una mujer por muy fuerte que le estuviera golpeando ella.

—¡Estate quieta, imbécil! —gritó Bella sin poder contenerse, le era imposible ver como alguien golpeaba a _su_ Edward. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió separarla, empujándola y haciendo que cayera contra el asfalto—. Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mis amigos, ¿me has entendido? ¡Porque sino voy a patearte el culo hasta que no puedas andar! —Cogió aire porque no había terminado y la volvió a encarar al ver cómo se levantaba, tambaleándose y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta, aunque Edward volvía a estar en medio. Bella intentó transmitir con su mirada todo el odio que pudo—. ¡Y aparta tus manos de él de una vez, joder! Si te vuelvo a ver aunque sólo sea mirándolo, date por muerta, ¿me has entendido? —escupió mientras tiraba de Edward hacia ella en un ademán posesivo y sobreprotector.

Este no sabía si preocuparse o si echarse a reír. Ver a Bella de esa guisa lo había cogido por sorpresa y el hecho de que lo defendiera así le había gustado demasiado. Iba a hacer algo al respecto en relación a aquella loca desenfrenada cuando las puertas por las que ellos mismos habían salido se abrieron y la cabeza de un encargado se asomó, alarmado ante el ruido proveniente de la calle.

Edward se entretuvo en explicarle lo ocurrido mientras mantenía bien sujeta a Kate; Bella se dedicaba a mirarla con mala cara y a agacharse para frotarse el tobillo en intervalos regulares. Pronto el hombre se hizo cargo del asunto, llamando a seguridad y pidiendo disculpas en repetidas ocasiones por haber permitido el paso de una persona embriagada al recinto.

—No se preocupe —masculló Edward echando un brazo por encima de Bella—. Vamos dentro, cariño —y bajando la voz hasta quedar casi en un susurro a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna añadió—: Vas a coger frío.

Con un último gruñido Bella se refugió en el cálido cuerpo de Edward y entraron de nuevo, recibiendo las miradas curiosas que decidieron ignorar de algunos de los invitados.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó él, preocupado por si se había hecho daño.

—No te preocupes, no dejemos que lo que ha pasado nos estropee lo que queda de noche —pidió ella, aún cuando le dolía el pie.

La música había cambiado, volviéndose más fuerte y consiguiendo así que los que se consideraban _viejos_ empezaran a abandonar la pista, algunos despidiéndose definitivamente y otros para volver a las mesas y charlar.

Encontraron con rapidez a Rosalie y Emmett, que estaban acompañados tanto por los señores Swan como por los Cullen y el pequeño Seth, que reía a carcajadas con su tío.

—¿Dónde estabais? —preguntó este con una sonrisita petulante en la cara, dispuesto a lanzar un repertorio de bromas acerca de la vida sexual de su hermano.

Sin embargo, la cara de seriedad que aún llevaban ambos debió frenarle los pies.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió Carlisle, preocupado.

Edward y Bella se miraron durante unos segundos, teniendo esa clase de miradas que una pareja comparte para comunicarse en silencio.

—No, nada —terminó por decir ella escuetamente pero consiguiendo que su sonrisa fuera sincera.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Esme.

—Mamá, no hay que preocuparse, pero si quieres lo hablamos mañana. Ahora mismo no es importante —dijo Edward usando su tono tranquilizador.

Decidieron no insistir, ninguno quería problemas ni quebraderos de cabeza aquella noche. Bella y Edward tuvieron sus manos ocupadas con bebidas en un instante e intentaron olvidar el embrollo, contentos de que todo hubiera salido bien al menos para Alice y Jasper.

Llegó un momento en el que Seth empezó a bostezar, cansado. Era tarde y no estaba acostumbrado a trasnochar de esa forma, Edward y Bella tenían siempre mucho cuidado con los horarios del niño.

—Me lo voy a llevar a la mesa —le comentó Bella a Edward cogiéndolo en brazos. Seth inmediatamente enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y agarró los mechones de pelo suelto que colgaban sobre su clavícula.

—No, ya voy yo —dijo inmediatamente Edward.

—¡Que no! Además, quiero descansar un poco los pies —aseguró ella.

Edward chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

—Bella, prefiero que te quedes aquí con los demás, pasándotelo bien. No tienes porqué sacrificarte, puedo hacerlo yo.

Esta abrió la boca, pero no salió sonido alguno. No podía creer que a esas alturas Edward todavía no estuviera seguro de lo importante que era Seth para ella y de lo mucho que le gustaba compartir esa responsabilidad con él, de lo que eso los unía como pareja; o al menos bajo su criterio. Así que incapaz de decir algo coherente o sin querer dar a entender a los otros que estaban teniendo una discusión, se encaminó hacia la primera mesa que vio sintiendo a Edward a su espalda, siguiéndola. Se sentó y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras Seth se acomodaba en sus brazos y murmuraba algo, medio dormido.

—Bella... —empezó a decir otra vez Edward, encorvándose para quedar a la altura de la cara de ella.

—¡Calla, Edward! —le cortó—. Estoy cansada de esto... ¡Me he comprometido con la situación y es como si no lo entendieras!

La cara de Edward era de confusión, por lo que Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que la rabia se le pasara al igual que el abrumamiento que le provocaba el alcohol que había tomado. En realidad entendía el punto de vista de él, sabía que debía ser horrible eso de sentir como una persona querida carga con responsabilidades que hasta entonces habían sido solo suyas, por lo que se mostró comprensiva.

—Mira, para mí Seth es muy importante. Lo es y mucho. —Hizo hincapié al verlo intentar decir algo—. No te voy a decir que es tan importante como tú porque son formas diferentes de amor, prioridades distintas. Pero igual que ahora mismo no puedo ver un futuro en el que no estés tú, tampoco quiero uno sin Seth. Así que date la vuelta y vete a bailar tú, estoy aquí porque quiero, nadie me obliga. Es más, mis pies apoyan completamente la decisión y como vuelvas a protestar te darán una buena patada.

Edward la miró, embelesado, y no pudo evitar acunar su rostro con las manos y besarla con devoción.

—Te quiero.

—Esta noche me lo dices mucho —bromeó ella.

Puso los ojos en blanco como toda respuesta, le besó la punta de la nariz cariñosamente y después la cabeza de Seth, que seguía en un estado de semiconsciencia.

—Vengo ahora —murmuró.

—No tengas prisa —pidió Bella—, aquí se está bien.

Edward se irguió de nuevo y sacudió la mano para que entendiera que no le iba a hacer caso mientras andaba en dirección al grupo que formaba su familia. Bella se recostó en la silla buscando la posición más cómoda y el niño refregó la cara contra su piel.

—Bella... —gimió, con voz cansada.

—Dime, cariño —lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras acariciaba su suave cabello, apartándoselo de los ojos.

Pero no dijo nada más, se volvió a acomodar y agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de Bella sin querer separarse de ella. Se le puso el vello de punta de la emoción, esas muestras de cariño y confianza siempre conseguían desarmarla. De pronto, se sorprendió a si misma acunándolo y presionando los labios contra su frente, disfrutando de su tranquilidad y siendo inmune al alboroto que había a su alrededor. No sabía en qué momento de su vida aquello se había vuelto tan serio, pero tal y como le había asegurado a Edward, no podía imaginar un día sin su pequeño, tan alegre e inteligente. Bella levantó la mirada al cabo de unos minutos de calma y observó a sus amigos mientras bebían y reían al tiempo que movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción o al menos lo intentaban. Rápidamente detectó a Edward, que tenía los labios pegados al oído de su madre y parecían conversar de forma excitada; ella lo agarraba con fuerza de los brazos y se reían con la cara llena de felicidad. Bella supuso que estarían hablando de Alice y como era normal emocionarse ante aquel enlace, sonrió compartiendo con ellos ese momento, aunque a distancia.

—Te veo cómoda. —La voz de Jasper sacó a Bella de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh, hombre-casado, no te he visto llegar —respondió esta, pestañeando con fuerza un par de veces para despejarse.

Jasper puso una copa llena en la mesa junto a la suya y se la ofreció con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa.

—Te sienta bien —comentó observando al niño—. No sé si recuerdas como eras antes, Bella, pero nosotros sí, constantemente.

Bella no supo a qué se refería y reflejó la incomprensión con su expresión facial.

—No eras feliz —abrevió Jasper—. Bueno, eso no lo sabíamos, nos dimos cuenta a partir de que rodaras unas escaleras en el trabajo y vinieras a contarnos que Edward había vuelto.

—Muy del estilo Bella —rió ella.

—Y que lo digas... Aun así, es una suerte que te hayas deshecho del idiota de Mike Newton —se carcajeó Jasper.

—Pensaba que a ti te caía bien.

Jasper suspiró antes de darle un largo sorbo a su bebida.

—No, para nada, era un imbécil que no te hacía feliz. Pero te quiero y respeto tus decisiones, y sin duda, dejar que Edward entrara en tu vida es de las mejores que has tenido hasta ahora. —Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se levantó, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa antes de volver con sus invitados.

La noche siguió avanzando y con ello la gente que se marchaba también aumentaba. Bella seguía sentada, teniendo compañía a cada momento e insistiéndole a Edward de que no era necesario que fuera a cada cinco minutos a preguntarle si quería algo. Realmente el cansancio empezaba a pasarle factura y casi se alegró cuando Jasper y Alice se despidieron para ir rumbo al hotel en el que pasarían su noche de bodas antes de embarcarse al día siguiente en su luna de miel.

—Se ha pasado la noche en un momento —comentó Emmett cuando iban en el coche camino a casa.

Justo delante de ellos iba el automóvil dentro del cual se encontraban los señores Cullen y los Swan; habían decidido abandonar juntos la celebración una vez los novios se marcharon, y una vez en el coche, todos notaron como el cansancio acrecentaba.

—Mañana tendremos un dolor de cabeza interesante —murmuró Rosalie, frotándose las sienes—. Menos mal que es sábado.

Todos asintieron, menos Seth, que dormía apaciblemente en brazos de Edward.

—Y yo abro el local mañana —farfulló Emmett—. Creo que les diré a los chicos que se las apañen sin mí hasta que me apetezca ir a dar una vuelta por allí.

—Yo me quedo en casa —advirtió Rosalie.

—Y nosotros —añadió Bella al ver que su amigo entreabría la boca mirando en su dirección. Edward sonrió entre dientes pero no cedió bajo la suplicante mirada de su hermano.

Emmett refunfuñó y se entretuvo mirando por la ventana.

—Tener familia para esto... —murmuraba.

El camino no se hizo tan largo ahora que sabían el trayecto; estaban deseosos de llegar a sus respectivos hogares, enfundarse el pijama y sentir las sábanas a su alrededor. El cansancio había hecho mella en ellos, pero sus rostros reflejaban felicidad al haber salido todo bien, o al menos, haber disfrutado lo posible.

Bella tenía cogida la mano de Edward de forma inconsciente, le transmitía serenidad mientras veía crecer las luces de la ciudad, indicando que empezaban a perderse entre sus anchas y caóticas calles. La velocidad disminuyó hasta que el conductor se detuvo por completo, indicándoles que habían llegado a uno de los destinos. Una simple mirada por la ventanilla le bastó a Edward para avisar a Bella de que habían llegado a casa, y por tanto, debían despedirse de Rosalie y Emmett. Esta besó la cabeza de Seth con ternura antes de dejar que se escabulleran por la puerta.

—Que paséis buena noche —rió Emmett, y Bella, cansada de sus bromas sexuales, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco mientras salía al frío exterior.

Al estirarse vio que sus padres y los de Edward también salían de su vehículo, dándole las gracias al chófer. También notó que Renée y Esme intercambiaban una mirada cómplice antes de dirigirse hasta ella, cogidas del brazo.

—Bella, ¿de verdad que no te importa que estemos ocupando tu espacio? —inquirió Esme, con cara de preocupación fingida—. No queremos ser una molestia.

—Ya no vivo ahí, Esme —suspiró esta—. No empecéis de nuevo...

Con tanto movimiento, Seth se había despertado y gruñía en brazos de Edward, molesto. Carlisle entró en escena de forma rápida y lo cogió, prometiéndole un chocolate caliente en cuanto subieran a casa.

—Son casi las cinco —se quejó Bella, sintiéndose la única sensata—, en cuanto esté en la cama se...

Pero rápidamente sus propios padres comenzaron a reprocharle.

—¡Es una noche de celebración, Bella! Deja a Seth con nosotros, además, no tenemos sueño, la emoción nos mantendrá toda la noche sin nada que hacer.

—Pero es que dentro de unas horas será de día —masculló esta, pulsando el botón del ascensor.

Seth, completamente despierto ante la perspectiva de comer chocolate, palmoteaba y reía de forma nerviosa, aún con la carita llena de cansancio.

—Voy por las escaleras —murmuró Edward contra el pelo de Bella—. No vamos a caber todos en el ascensor.

Y antes de que pudiera protestar siquiera, Edward desplegó sus largas piernas y con un par de zancadas rápidas desapareció escaleras arriba. Esme empujó a Bella dentro del elevador, ya que le costaba reaccionar debido al cansancio.

—Ah, se me olvidaba —exclamó Renée mientras subían las plantas—. Bells, cariño, ¿dónde está la manta eléctrica? Pasé una noche horrible, sabes que se me congelan los pies nada mas meterme en la cama.

—En el trastero —respondió—. En una caja verde con...

—¡No, no! Nunca me acordaré, será mejor que vengas tú y me ayudes.

Sin saber cómo, Bella se vio arrastrada hasta su antiguo apartamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando fue a darse la vuelta, la puerta principal se cerró en sus narices por obra y gracia de su padre, que le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

Tras rebuscar en el oscuro cuartillo durante un rato, dio con lo que buscaba su madre. Satisfecha y pensando en la cama que compartía con Edward y en este también, por supuesto, se dirigió hasta la salida dando las buenas noches.

—¿Y el chocolate? —inquirió Seth.

—¡El abuelo lo está haciendo ahora mismo! —dijo rápidamente Esme—. No os podéis ir ahora, llamaré a Edward y así estaremos todos. ¡Podemos ver el amanecer!

Bella gimió, pero no le dijo a Esme que sabía a la perfección que Edward lo único que querría ver en ese momento eran las sábanas o si acaso a ella misma con uno de sus pijamas más sexys, pero nada de amaneceres.

—¡Más, echa más! —gritaba Seth desde la cocina.

—Bella, cariño —dijo Carlisle, asomando la cabeza—. Necesito que me ayudes, no sé dónde están las cosas.

Resignada, se quitó los tacones y con un suspiro se encaminó hasta la cocina, donde pasó más tiempo del que hubiera deseado. Se negó a tomar nada, ni siquiera tenía apetito, sólo miraba el reloj y se preguntaba si Edward estaría ya durmiendo apaciblemente; no era normal en él que, habiendo estado despierto, no hubiera acudido en su búsqueda.

—Oye, Seth —lo llamó Charlie tras lo que a ella le parecieron horas—, ¿por qué no te quedas con los abuelos un rato más? Bella parece querer irse a descansar.

—¡Sí! —gritó el niño.

—No creo que... —empezó a decir esta.

—¡Tonterías! Tú y Edward estáis cansadísimos, por alguna razón parecéis más estresados que los demás —la interrumpió Esme—. Así que nosotros nos haremos cargo del pequeño, ¡dejadnos disfrutar de él también! —añadió con una sonrisa tierna, mientras recogía un par de tazas de la encimera.

Bella recapacitó; dudaba que a Edward le molestara el hecho de que Seth pasara tiempo con sus abuelos, al contrario, sabía que todo lo que fuera fomentar la sociabilidad del pequeño con personas seguras le parecía fantástico. Tras un pequeño suspiro asintió, dándose por vencida. Fue hasta el niño y besó su frente.

—Pórtate bien, ¿vale, cariño? —le pidió en voz baja—. Papá y yo estamos al lado, ya lo sabes.

Él la rodeó con sus pequeños bracitos y apretó con toda su fuerza.

—¡Gracias! Después voy a ir a por _George_ —dijo, con los ojos brillando de emoción. Ya había hecho grandes planes con Carlisle y Charlie, como ver la televisión y comer más dulces.

Tras ponerse los zapatos y despedirse con desgana, fue hasta el piso de enfrente, su hogar actual. La puerta estaba abierta y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en las horas de descanso que tenía por delante, con Edward a su lado. Incluso, si estaba dormido puede que se arriesgara a despertarlo con besos y caricias...

Buscó el interruptor y lo accionó, pero la luz del pasillo no se encendió. Resopló, no podía haberse ido la luz en aquel momento, era demasiada mala suerte teniendo en cuenta su pésimo sentido de la orientación y su torpeza. Con cuidado avanzó por el largo y estrecho pasillo intentando golpearse lo menos posible, y entonces, una vez estuvo casi al lado de la entrada al salón, notó que había una iluminación tenue en él. Pensó que Edward se habría dejado alguna lámpara de lectura encendida, por lo que cambió su rumbo y se dirigió hasta allí. Iba tan segura que no notó el pequeño bulto en sus pies, con el que tropezó provocando un pequeño estruendo. Cuando se agachó para examinarlo vio que era un coche de juguete de Seth; no se había hecho daño, pero estaba siendo todo lo poco sigilosa que podía y no era lo que se había propuesto en un principio. Con miedo a haber despertado a Edward se incorporó y fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando la música empezó, siendo sólo un pequeño murmullo.

Lo que no esperaba era que al entrar en el salón al fin, tuviera que llevarse las manos a la boca al ver todo aquello.

* * *

*Música en mi perfil

Sé que no tengo perdón divino, que he dejado mis historias a la mitad y que habéis estado siempre "al pie del cañón", esperándolas y también apoyándome. Y por eso subo esto. En teoría el capítulo continuaba, pero como tiene la longitud suficiente he decidido subir esto y continuar con lo demás en cuanto pueda, que será mucho antes que la última vez.

En los últimos meses mi vida ha estado un poco patas arriba, muchos cambios y falta de motivación, de tiempo y de ánimo. Ahora, pese a estar en plena temporada de exámenes, me siento mejor. Espero que sepáis aceptar mis disculpas, estoy encantada de volver a tener fuerzas para entrar en este "mundo" una vez más, que sigamos manteniendo todas el contacto y demás. Por ello estoy impaciente por vuestros comentarios, no me riñais mucho, que ya tengo bastante con mi cargo de conciencia!

Un beso a todas, feliz año atrasado, ojalá estéis todas genial y con ganas de seguir sabiendo cositas de Seth, Edward y Bella.


End file.
